Une nouvelle chance pour vivre
by eirame
Summary: Traduction de Miranda Flairgold. Voldemort engage des assassins. Harry s'enfuit pour trouver les moyens de l'affronter. Il s'engage dans une nouvelle école : Akren. Il y découvre de nouveaux amis, humains, vampires ou autres, et de nouveaux types de magie
1. Chapitre 1

Les personnages que vous reconnaissez sont tous empruntés à l'univers de J. K. Rowling. L'intrigue et les personnages originaux appartiennent à Miranda Flairgold. Ceci est une traduction de l'histoire intitulée _A second chance at life.  
Version 2 du chapitre 1 : 3 février 2007__

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 1**_

**L**'homme armé d'un revolver avançait silencieusement à travers la maison, ses bottes aux semelles spéciales ne faisant aucun bruit sur le sol. Le garçon devait être quelque part ; la femme avait dit qu'il était là. L'homme poussa doucement la porte de l'épaule et s'élança à l'intérieur de la pièce ; il n'y avait personne. Un mince panneau, entrouvert, et une volée de marches qui descendait dans la cave, les lumières allumées. En bas, alors. Caché ? Savait-il qu'il était là ? Une embuscade ? Le professionnel décida que c'était improbable, sa cible n'avait que seize ans ; trop jeune pour avoir la moindre expérience des attaques surprises. L'homme commença à descendre lentement les escaliers, l'arme pointée en avant ; le garçon devait être en train de faire la lessive, c'était dans la cave que les moldus faisaient cela, non ?

Mais en-dessous, Harry Potter _était_ en train de l'attendre, et il _avait prévu_ une embuscade. Même avec le sortilège de silence, il avait entendu le doloris que l'homme avait utilisé sur sa tante, et il avait perçu le cliquetis du revolver que l'on arme et le bruissement de pas étouffés. Le pistolet de son oncle se trouvait dans un vieux buffet, dans le sous-sol, et s'il utilisait sa magie le ministère le saurait. L'arme à feu alors, il savait s'en servir, il avait regardé Oncle Vernon donner des cours à Dudley. Il se cacha sous l'escalier, et attendit.

L'assassin balaya la cave du regard et descendit la dernière marche ; au même moment une balle le frappa au milieu de la poitrine.

L'homme était étendu sur le sol, dans une mare de sang ; le garçon tira un couteau d'un étui dissimulé sur son bras, et en posa la pointe près de l'œil du blessé. Le mourant leva les yeux et rencontra la brûlure perçante d'un regard émeraude.

« Pour qui travaillez-vous ? Quelle est votre mission ? Vous feriez mieux de me répondre si vous voulez une mort rapide. Mais si vous préférez que je vous arrache les yeux, vous pouvez toujours vous taire. »

* * *

**L**a chouette postale plongea dans le brouillard en direction d'une vieille ferme. Le soleil commençait à briller à travers les nuages, et les plumes de l'oiseau luisaient blanches dans les rayons de l'aube. Une fenêtre était grande ouverte, prête à l'accueillir ; les gens à l'intérieur étaient debouts depuis plusieurs heures. 

« Là-bas ! Là-bas, c'est elle ! » cria Hermione en se levant précipitamment de sa chaise pour arracher la lettre attachée aux pattes de la chouette lapone. L'oiseau hulula son indignation et s'installa sur un perchoir vacant.

« Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? » demanda Ronald Weasley en se penchant pour lire par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

« Calme-toi Ron, laisse-la d'abord ouvrir le parchemin, et lis-le à voix haute veux-tu ? » intervint Ginny. Tous les cinq, les jumeaux, Ron, Hermione et elle, avaient attendu ce message avec impatience. Après le mariage de Bill et de Fleur, Harry était retourné quelque temps chez son oncle et sa tante, pendant que les autres restaient au Terrier.

« D'accord, d'accord, voilà. » dit Hermione en dépliant la lettre.

_Salut à tous,_

_S'il-vous-plaît, d'abord, attendez d'avoir tout lu avant de vous mettre en colère ; j'ai pas mal de choses à vous dire. Il y a eu un changement de plan. Pendant que j'étais chez elle, un homme est entré et a stupéfié ma tante. Ensuite il a sorti un revolver et a essayé de me tuer. J'avais le pistolet de mon oncle, je l'avais « emprunté » pour voir si les balles peuvent traverser les boucliers magiques. Je suppose que j'ai juste tiré plus vite que lui. Je vais bien, il est mort dans la cave (c'est là que j'étais quand il m'a trouvé). Quand j'ai vu qu'il allait mourir, j'ai pris mon couteau (merci pour ce cadeau, Fred, George) et j'ai menacé de lui arracher les yeux s'il ne me parlait pas de sa mission et de son patron._

_Bon, les mauvaises nouvelles d'abord : Voldemort a lancé un contrat, ouvert à tout tueur qui veut m'abattre. Apparemment la récompense est assez impressionnante, parce que l'homme a mentionné qu'il y en avait plusieurs autres, il est juste arrivé le premier._

_Bonne nouvelle : c'est le seul qui ait découvert comment me trouver, pour l'instant._

_Mauvaise nouvelle : il y a d'autres récompenses pour la tête de ceux à qui je parle ou avec qui je traîne, sans nom, juste tous ceux que je contacte._

_Ron, Hermione, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard, ce n'est pas négotiable. Quand j'ai appris pour les assassins, je me suis caché (ne me demandez pas où). J'ai trouvé un endroit où me planquer quelque temps, il faut que je termine mon éducation, vous le savez bien, je n'ai tout simplement pas assez d'expérience pour me coltiner les Mangemorts. C'est la dernière lettre que je vous enverrai avant plusieurs mois. N'essayez pas de me contacter, c'est pratiquement certain que toute la correspondance de votre famille, envoi et réception, est interceptée et contrôlée. Si vous m'écrivez, ils vous tueront aussi, et Poudlard, comme nous avons pu nous en rendre compte, n'est pas un lieu très sûr. Mieux vaut qu'ils pensent que vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouve, c'est pour ça que je ne vous dis rien. Si vous ne savez rien, ils ne peuvent pas vous le faire avouer sous la torture ou avec des potions de vérité. Je vous contacterai dès que j'aurai trouvé un moyen suffisamment sûr pour le faire. Ginny, occupe-toi d'Hedwig pour moi s'il-te-plaît. Tout le monde sait qu'elle m'appartient et on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit passe-partout._

_Quand vous retournez à l'école, si Drago Malefoy est encore là, gardez un oeil sur lui. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment un problème. Je m'esplique : quand Dumbledore s'est retrouvé encerclé par les Mangemorts, Drago était supposé le tuer, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Malefoy a reculé, il n'y arrivait pas. On lui a donné l'ordre, mais il a refusé de lancer le sort. Il n'a pas tenté non plus de protéger Dumbledore de Rogue, pas avec un loup-garou déchaîné et plusieurs Mangemorts derrière lui, mais il ne voulait pas le faire lui-même. Ça donne pas mal à réfléchir, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut que je vous dise autre chose : il ne travaille pour les Mangemorts que parce que Voldemort a menacé de tuer son père et sa mère. Si quelqu'un vous avait laissé le choix, entre faire rentrer des mangemorts à Poudlard, ou regarder votre famille se faire tuer, qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait ?_

_Je suis vraiment désolé de vous faire ça les gars, je sais que nous étions supposés le faire ensemble, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. D'ici à ce que vous receviez cette lettre, il y a de fortes chances que j'aie déjà quitté l'Angleterre._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour moi ; j'ai quelques plans de secours vous savez. Dans l'enveloppe vous trouverez quinze petites fioles, elles sont remplies de cette merveilleuse potion Felix felicis. Il y en a une pour chacun des Weasleys, y compris Fleur, ainsi que Neville, Remus, Hermione, et Luna. Donnez les autres fioles à ceux qui d'après vous en ont le plus besoin. Je les ai préparées aux alentours de Noël, je ne l'ai dit à personne parce que je n'étais pas sûr que cela marcherait, mes préparations sont un peu différentes de la potion de chance habituelle. J'ai concocté ma propre version, qui prend moins de temps. Oui, Hermione, je les ai vraiment faites, ce satané livre n'a rien à faire dedans, tu sais, je suis en fait assez doué en potions, le livre a juste rendu les choses plus faciles. Gardez-les sur vous à tout moment, si jamais vous avez des ennuis, buvez-les._

_Bonne chance à tous, nous nous reverrons, c'est promis._

_Bonne chance à tous,_

_Harry Potter._

« Oh Harry, tu n'avais pas à faire ça ! » pleura Hermione, tordant si bien la lettre qu'elle en déchira un morceau.

« Mais, mais, il-l ne _peut _pas partir comme ça ! » bégaya Ron avec incrédulité. Les autres se turent un moment.

« Ron, il vient de le faire. » répondit finalement George. Puis il saisit deux des fioles et en lança une à son jumeau.

« Fais-lui confiance, Ron » dit Fred, glissant le récipient dans une de ses poches.

« Il s'en sortira. » ajouta George.

« C'est un gars solide, Harry. » termina Fred. Les jumeaux transplanèrent.

* * *

**H**arry regarda Hedwig s'éloigner dans le ciel. Ginny prendrait soin d'elle. 

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait écrit dans la lettre, il se trouvait encore en Angleterre, toujours chez son oncle et sa tante en fait. Mais si la lettre était interceptée, comme il le pensait, ils commenceraient par chercher hors des frontières, et peut-être cela permettrait-il à ses amis d'être juste un peu plus en sécurité. Il avait enterré le tueur dans le jardin, dans une fosse si profonde que jamais personne ne le retrouverait, le sol s'étant ouvert devant lui, mais le Ministère n'avait rien dit sur ce cas de magie accidentelle. Ils avaient probablement d'autres chats à fouetter.

Il avait été honnête en disant qu'il ne pensait pas être prêt à affronter les Mangemorts. Son combat contre Rogue le lui avait montré, et Rogue était une des personnes qu'il voulait éliminer à tout prix.

Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de temps, de temps pour s'entraîner, de temps pour apprendre. Et des sources compétentes pour se former. Et Harry Potter avait une idée sur le sujet. Initialement, il avait pensé à un Retourneur de Temps, pour retourner en arrière et étudier jusqu'à revenir dans le présent. Mais les retourneurs n'étaient pas en libre service, et ceux qu'il avait vus avaient été détruits. Il existait pourtant un endroit qui pourrait lui offrir toutes les ressources dont il aurait besoin. Et aussi, s'il le désirait avec assez de force, du temps.

La Salle sur Demande.

Le jour où il obtint son permis, une heure après avoir passé l'épreuve, Harry transplana jusqu'à la cabane hurlante, et de là emprunta le tunnel menant au saule cogneur. Après l'examen, il avait fait un arrêt au Chemin de Traverse, où il avait acheté ce qui lui semblait être un excellent animal de compagnie, pour remplacer Hedwig et l'aider dans un domaine spécifique où la Salle sur demande risquait de se révéler limitée, le fourchelangue. La dite créature était un serpent de trois pieds de long, douée de pouvoirs magiques, un cobra noir avec des marques argentées. Elle déclara s'appeler Sygra.

S'introduire dans l'école fut étonnamment aisé ; sa cape d'invisibilité lui suffit. Il traversa précipitamment les couloirs jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande, et s'arrêta. Un sort de sommeil le débarrassa pour quelques heures du seul portrait environnant ; le silence environnant lui indiqua qu'aucun autre être vivant n'était présent dans les parages. Il utilisa un sortilège d'attraction pour forcer l'un des blocs de pierre à se déloger du mur, puis il enleva l'une de ses deux montres, la plaça derrière, et remit tout en place. Il entra ensuite dans la Salle.

Harry demanda une chaise et elle apparut. Il s'assit et observa son autre montre ; les deux avaient été réglées exactement sur la même heure. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était de se concentrer sur ce qu'il voulait, et d'attendre.

_Je t'en prie, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de temps, j'ai besoin que le temps s'arrête dans cette salle. _Harry pensa de toutes ses forces à ce qu'il désirait voir se produire ; il voulait que le temps s'écoule normalement à l'intérieur, mais que la chambre soit retranchée du reste du monde, pour que lorsqu'il la quitte ce soit toujours le même jour, la même heure, la même minute, que lorsqu'il y était entré.

Finalement Harry cessa de répéter son souhait, et commença à travailler, demandant un manuel sur les sortilèges muets pendant qu'il s'installait pour lire.

Deux heures plus tard, la montre se mit à sonner. Harry posa son livre, saisit le bracelet, et quitta la pièce. Il descella le bloc de pierre et sortit l'autre montre, en espérant qu'elle affichait toujours l'heure à laquelle il était allé dans la chambre. C'était le cas et elle marchait encore parfaitement. Le soulagement envahit Harry, la Salle sur Demande pouvait arrêter le temps, il pourrait donc apprendre ce dont il avait besoin et ressortir à la minute même où il était entré.

La Salle lui procurait également tout ce qui lui était nécessaire. Il avait essayé de plonger immédiatement dans les magies défensives et offensives, mais s'était aperçu que ses connaissances de bases n'étaient pas assez solides. Après avoir passé plusieurs heures à parcourir un livre de sortilèges rares, et découvert qu'il ne parvenait à en lancer aucun, Harry referma l'ouvrage et se rassit dans son fauteuil. Ce qui avait commencé comme une promenade de quelques semaines ou un mois ressemblait de plus en plus à une utopie. Il avait besoin de temps, et, bien qu'il peinât à le reconnaître, il lui fallait partir des principes généraux de la magie avant d'espérer atteindre ce niveau. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ses sorts sans incantation, et il devait impérativement apprendre ; il était temps de tout recommencer au début.

Harry se concentra et imagina des livres qui lui expliquent comment la magie fonctionne et les différents moyens de la pratiquer ; en quelques secondes une pile se forma. Il ouvrit le premier volume et grogna aussitôt ; cela lui prendrait une éternité. Se remettant en tête les pouvoirs que Dumbledore, Voldemort et Rogue semblaient tous capables de manipuler, il se mit à lire.

Et découvrit que le livre était si assommant qu'après quelques heures il ne se rappelait plus rien de sa lecture. Prendre des notes n'arrangea pas la situation. Harry demanda alors un manuel de potions et le feuilleta pour retrouver le chapitre sur les filtres de mémoire.

Le Mélange Mnémonique pouvait augmenter celle-ci plusieurs heures après ingestion. Mais cette préparation était dangereuse en elle-même, la consommation d'une dose plus élevée que prescrite, ou d'un trop grand nombre de prises pour une seule période de vingt-quatre heures, risquaient de provoquer dans le cerveau des dommages irréversibles.

Harry parcourut la recette ; elle était extrêmement compliquée, mais nécessitait peu de temps. Et la Salle fournirait les ingrédients. Il lui faudrait cependant être très consciencieux en faisant ses dosages. C'était une bonne solution, en attendant il pouvait répéter ses sortilèges, et s'entraîner avec le couteau que les jumeaux lui avaient offert. Encore une autre discipline à laquelle il ne connaissait rien. Il avait besoin de prendre l'avantage, et si cela signifiait qu'il devait apprendre à se battre de manière moldue, il le ferait.

* * *

**H**arry avala une autre dose du Mélange Mnémonique, grimaçant à son goût infâme. Il but également un filtre destiné à augmenter sa rapidité de lecture, et un autre sa capacité d'assimilation. Depuis trois mois il vivait dans la Salle sur Demande, trois mois sans entendre le son d'une autre voix humaine – il se parlait à lui-même en préparant ses potions, cela l'aidait à supporter le silence. Sygra, son cobra noir aux délicats motifs argentés, était là pour discuter avec lui, et ils étaient devenus bons amis. Elle était d'une grande assistance pour proposer des choses auxquelles il n'aurait jamais pensé autrement ; les deux filtres étaient un exemple de sa contribution à l'entraînement. 

Il avait rajouté les deux autres décoctions quand elle lui avait fait remarquer que le Mélange Mnémonique seul ne pouvait être que d'une aide limitée. L'Infusion d'Assimilation, en particulier, était très utile. Les livres décrivant le fonctionnement de la magie publiaient tous des explications différentes, et Harry avait l'impression que l'enseignement traditionnel faisait fausse route. Il y avait autant de façons de pratiquer la magie que de pratiquants, semblaient penser les auteurs. Il avait passé plusieurs semaines à rechercher la plus efficace pour lui. Il avait ainsi découvert que les incantations orales servaient essentiellement à aider l'esprit à se concentrer sur un résultat spécifique, et que les mouvements de baguette tombaient dans la même catégorie. Harry avait supprimé ces manipulations, elles étaient distrayantes et dans son cas inutiles. Et même, bien qu'elles soient salutaires pour certaines personnes, pour d'autres elles embrouillaient le cerveau et détournaient l'attention du sort qu'ils essayaient de jeter. Il faisait partie de ce second groupe. En trois mois, il n'avait toujours pas commencé à travailler la magie de duel stricto sensu. Il avait prévu de le faire, avant de se rappeler que ce qui avait été réellement utile, c'étaient les connaissances d'Hermione en matière de sorts divers, et le sortilège d'assèchement réalisé par Dumbledore ; il s'était toujours concentré sur les effets les plus visibles, laissant de côté des centaines d'autres incantations. Il apprenait celles-ci à présent. Ainsi que l'art de préparer ses propres potions. Et ce jour-là il travaillait sur la médimagie.

Il avait mémorisé l'anatomie générale des muscles et des os chez l'homme et la plupart des mammifères, et il demandait désormais à la Salle de lui fournir des animaux blessés, s'entraînant à les soigner. Le petit chien qui était allongé sur la table devant lui avait une patte cassée. Il existait un sort permettant à son utilisateur de voir le squelette à travers la peau. Harry l'avait lancé et pouvait diagnostiquer une fracture simple, aisée à réparer. De telles blessures ne lui prenaient pas plus de quelques minutes à présent, au début il devait maintenir le sortilège pendant une demi-heure.

Son emploi du temps quotidien comportait le petit-déjeuner (fourni, comme le reste, par la Salle), l'ingestion des diverses potions, et le travail sur les théories magiques. Il avait souvent besoin d'une infusion d'assimilation extra-forte pour l'aider à affronter ces dernières, mais leur étude avait payé et il estimait que sa compréhension de la magie était bien meilleure désormais. L'une des matières avec lesquelles il avait le plus de difficultés était la métamorphose, mais il avait découvert dans l'un de ses livres un concept qui s'était révélé être l'une des notions les plus utiles qu'il ait apprises pendant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Le sortilège de lévitation par exemple permettait de soulever un objet. Selon le manuel, ce charme était plus facile à exécuter si l'on pensait à tout ce qui était en jeu dans ce mouvement. La gravité tirait vers le sol, la magie s'y opposait, et l'air se réorganisait autour de l'objet pour remplir le vide. Une réflexion attentive sur les conséquences physiques d'un sort, ou, pour les potions et la métamorphose, sur ses effets chimiques et biologiques, les rendait plus aisés.

Depuis qu'il avait appris ce procédé, Harry avait repensé à tous les sortilèges qu'il connaissait, et ce que la magie accomplissait concrètement quand il les lançait. Il lui suffisait de répéter ces transformations une ou deux fois, et son esprit semblait comprendre leur fonctionnement, et tout devenait plus simple. Etait-ce ainsi qu'Hermione réussissait ses incantations avec autant de facilité ? Si jamais – non, _quand_ il la reverrait, il le lui demanderait.

Penser à ses amis lui fit prendre conscience qu'il n'avait encore rien prévu. Il lui fallait plus que cette Salle, il lui fallait acquérir de l'expérience et suivre l'entraînement d'autres professeurs. Poudlard, avait-il décidé, était hors de question. Durmstrang et Beauxbatons n'étaient pas non plus envisageables. Quelles autres écoles existait-il ?

Bon, la Salle saurait sûrement. Harry pensa à quel point il avait besoin de connaître les collèges sorciers. Un endroit, plus spécifiquement, avec un programme exigeant, en-dehors de l'Europe, où il pourrait étudier sans être un tel phénomène de foire, la célébrité provoquant des interférences. Un endroit où l'on enseignait la magie noire aussi bien que l'auto-défense, un endroit où il pourrait apprendre ce qu'il fallait pour savoir se battre, et pour vivre une fois que la guerre serait terminée. Il n'avait pas songé à ce dernier point avant tout récemment, mais il comptait bien le creuser.

Une pile de livres apparut sur la table en face de lui. Harry ouvrit le premier et commença à lire tout en prenant des notes. Après plusieurs heures, il avait terminé sa recherche.

L'Académie Magique de la Montagne Akren semblait être un choix judicieux. Elle était dissimulée au coeur du Canada. Son créateur, un mercenaire retiré des affaires qui n'avait apprécié ni l'éducation qu'il avait reçue, ni la manière qu'avaient les autres établissements d'enseigner, avait fondé son propre institut, aidé de deux des membres de sa proche famille, aux environs de 1200. Ils avaient choisi une large région du Canada, à l'époque dépourvue d'occupants humains, et l'avaient recopiée, littéralement. Les conditions météorologiques y étaient les mêmes que dans la contrée initiale, mais on pouvait traverser l'endroit et ne jamais trouver l'école. Une route passait ainsi en plein milieu de la propriété, sans pour autant exister sur les terres de l'Académie. Ils avaient dupliqué tout ce qui se trouvait dans la région d'origine, et avaient séparé leur propre version du reste du monde. L'endroit était incartable et introuvable. Il était voué à accueillir tous les humanoïdes – y compris les vampires et les loups-garous. Les étudiants devaient cependant découvrir les coordonnées de l'établissement par eux-mêmes, ce qui expliquait ses effectifs réduits - pour la plupart des personnes dont les parents y étaient allés. Elle donnait des cours sur presque tout, mais n'hésitait pas à déclarer ouvertement qu'elle ne croyait pas en la magie noire, et qu'elle enseignait toutes les matières sans se préoccuper de leur légalité. Si les étudiants se battaient entre eux, les professeurs les laissaient terminer sans intervenir ; si vous étiez blessés, vous deviez vous soigner par vous-mêmes ou demander à un ami de le faire. Il y avait un médecin - en dernier recours. Plus draconienne que toutes les autres académies, elle enseignait des disciplines des deux types : avec ou sans magie. Préparant ses étudiants à vivre dans le monde magique aussi bien que moldu. L'éducation ne commençait cependant qu'à l'âge de quinze ans ; avant cela, les étudiants allaient ailleurs. Des chasseurs de talents étaient supposés se rendre dans les autres écoles pour rencontrer les élèves et leur faire passer des tests. Mais Poudlard ne figurait pas sur la liste des collèges visités par les recruteurs, pas plus que Beauxbatons ou Durmstrang. D'après les guides, cela s'expliquait par le refus, chez la plupart des parents, que leurs enfants apprennent l'existence d'un établissement aussi exigeant, d'autant plus qu'il enseignait la magie noire. L'Académie de la Montagne Akren pouvait se vanter d'avoir produit les chercheurs ayant créé près de la moitié des sortilèges et potions existants, inventé la magimentie et la vraie nécromancie, ainsi que la majorité des assassins sorciers d'élite. Parmi les anciens étudiants, il fallait encore compter la plus grande partie des plus riches praticiens de magie encore en vie, et presque tous les plus puissants vampires sorciers (tous les vampires ne possédant pas de pouvoirs magiques).

Les cours semblaient comporter ce que recherchait Harry ; parmi les matières que les étudiants pouvaient apprendre, il y avait : l'animagie, la filimagie, la magie runique, la sanguimagie, les créatures magiques, les formes de vie non magiques, les sciences moldues telles que la biologie, la physique et la chimie, l'alchimie (la forme la plus avancée de la préparation de potions), la création de sortilèges, le combat, la politique, le combat non magique, la spiritumagie, l'équitation, la navigation par les astres, la fabrication de baguettes, le travail du métal, la pétrimagie, la lecture des auras, la divination, la sociologie moldue, les langues (l'école en proposait trente-sept différentes), et bien d'autres choses encore.

Ce qui intéressait le plus Harry, c'était que les professeurs ne faisaient pas l'appel, ils se reposaient sur la volonté qu'avaient les étudiants d'apprendre. Les élèves étaient répartis selon leur niveau dans chaque matière spécifiquement, et l'âge n'avait pas d'importance ; vous pouviez trouver des personnes de quinze ou dix-huit ans dans la même classe. La limite d'âge était de vingt-et-un ans ; passé votre vingt-et-unième anniversaire, il fallait quitter l'Académie. Les étudiants mangeaient quand ils le désiraient, suivaient pour dormir des horaires qu'ils se fixaient eux-mêmes, sans couvre-feu, chacun possédait sa propre chambre, et il fallait passer un test pour entrer dans la plupart des classes. En ce qui concernait la métamorphose, un contrôle décidait du niveau où vous étiez placés. Mais les matières qui n'étaient enseignées nulle part ailleurs qu'à Akren, telles que la spiritumagie, ne comportaient pas d'examen d'entrée.

Et les élèves étaient autorisés à amener n'importe quelle espèce, Sygra, son serpent, pourrait l'accompagner.

C'était certes intimidant, mais aussi apparemment idéal. Harry avait dix-sept ans ; s'il le fallait, il pouvait rester à l'Académie plusieurs années, sortir dès qu'il le désirait et revenir en cours plus tard, sans être questionné. Il pouvait détruire Voldemort et les morceaux du puzzle qui lui servaient d'âme, au fur et à mesure où il les trouverait.

Mais s'il devait aller quelque part, Harry savait qu'il lui faudrait trouver un déguisement adéquat, conservable, au besoin, plusieurs années.


	2. Chapitre 2

Tous les personnages, lieux, et situations que vous êtes capables de reconnaître ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas : ils sont tirés de l'univers de J. K. Rowling. Quant à l'intrigue, aux personnages, lieux et situations originaux, tout le crédit en revient à Miranda Flairgold. Je ne peux revendiquer – et c'est suffisant – que l'honneur d'avoir traduit son histoire _A Seconde chance at life._

_**Chapitre 2**_

**H**arry découvrit qu'il risquait d'être bien plus difficile de se déguiser qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Teindre ses cheveux, par exemple, ne pouvait pas marcher, car les effets des sorts et potions n'étaient jamais permanents.

Leur couleur ne changerait donc pas, mais il existait d'autres moyens de modifier leur aspect, outre les teintures. Les sortilèges de lissage étaient cependant peu efficaces, il obtenait à la place un résultat légèrement ondulé. Un filtre de pousse-chevelure, massé sur sa tête pendant la douche, et un second avalé avec le petit-déjeuner, les fit allonger jusqu'aux épaules en une demi-journée.

La Salle sur Demande possédait peu de livres sur les déguisements, mais un bref feuilletage fit apparaître un grand nombre de sorts et potions utilisables – ils n'avaient tout simplement jamais été réunis dans la même édition. Cette recherche lui permit également de découvrir une vieille potion corrigeant la myopie.

La décoction bleu foncé bouillonnait dans le chaudron, elle avait exactement l'apparence prévue, moussante, aussi claire que de l'eau à la surface, trouble et épaisse au fond, et elle puait horriblement.

_« Le livre dit de mettre trois gouttes dans chaque œil, trois fois par jour, pendant trois jours. » _siffla Harry, plus à lui-même qu'à Sygra, mais elle répondit quand même.

« _Quiconque a inventé cette préparation appréciait beaucoup le nombre trois, ne pourrais-tu pas augmenter chaque dosage et à la place ne la prendre que deux jours ?_ » observa-t-elle. Harry parcourut le manuel pour vérifier si c'était possible ; personnellement, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de verser dans ses yeux la moindre dose corrosive d'acide gastrique de scarabée, même si cela faisait partie d'une potion.

_« Non, c'est à cause des cafards, une trop grande quantité peut rendre aveugle. »_

_« Ah, ça pourrait poser problème. »_

_« En effet. » _Harry remua quatre fois le chaudron dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ; le livre n'indiquait que deux tours, mais son premier essai n'avait pas été très concluant, et pour la seconde tentative où il avait remué trois fois, elle avait été mieux réussie, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer avec quatre ?

Tout simplement parce que la potion commença à déborder du chaudron, en vagues furieuses de mousse bleue. Harry rajouta du jus de cerveau de ténia et elle se calma. Mais elle était ruinée, il fallait donc remuer trois fois. Harry en prit note mentalement et jeta son expérience manquée, prenant à la place l'essai précédent.

Selon les indications du livre, la potion devait être administrée une goutte à la fois, chaque dose devant être suivie d'un sort dans l'œil. Harry ôta ses lunettes, saisit l'une des plus petites tiges de brassage, et la plongea dans le récipient. Une goutte tremblait doucement à l'extrémité quand il la releva. Il écarta soigneusement les paupières avec les doigts de l'autre main, et renversa la tête.

Une brûlure douloureuse traversa le nerf, et une brusque crispation lui fit lâcher la tige. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume jusqu'à ce que ses articulations blanchissent. Ses doigts commençaient à souffrir de la pression, mais Harry n'avait conscience que de la douleur atroce qui parcourait son globe oculaire ; le livre n'en avait rien dit !

_« Le sort, maître, le sort ! » _siffla Sygra, entourant l'extrémité de son corps autour de la baguette pour la pousser dans sa paume. Harry s'en saisit, la leva rapidement et la pointa sur son œil, tout en forçant les paupières ouvertes de l'autre main.

« Sano ! » Il avait répété ce charme et il l'effectua correctement malgré le manque de concentration ; un faisceau de lumière rouge toucha son œil. Harry cria de douleur.

_« Maître ? »_ La peine diminuait, lentement, et finit par disparaître. Harry sentit des larmes couler sur son visage et leva une main pour les essuyer. _« Ne les frottez pas ! »_ lui rappela Sygra. Il s'arrêta à temps et pris plusieurs profondes respirations.

_« Merci Sygra »_ siffla-t-il finalement, posant la tête sur le dos de la chaise. _« Je vais devoir le faire vingt-sept fois de plus pour cet œil… et vingt-huit fois pour l'autre. »_ C'était loin d'être une perspective plaisante, mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter désormais. Harry ramassa la tige de brassage et la plongea à nouveau dans la potion. Cinq autres doses pour cette série-là, trois par œil à chaque repas. Ce n'était que pour trois jours, et il n'aurait plus jamais besoin de lunettes.

**A**vec les cheveux plus longs et mieux disciplinés, bien peignés et ondulés, et les yeux guéris, Harry observa son visage dans le miroir, il avait l'air différent sans ses lunettes. Mais était-ce suffisant ? Non, il y avait toujours cette cicatrice. Il avait utilisé la Salle pour passer quelques jours au soleil et le bronzage avait noirci son teint, mais l'éclair était toujours clairement visible sur son front, proclamant au monde son identité.

Il existait une potion, Harry l'emploierait pour masquer sa cicatrice. Il avait écarté l'idée d'utiliser des sortilèges, car s'il tombait dans une zone amagique, ou une bataille, ou si le charme se brisait ou s'il n'était plus en mesure de le remettre en place, alors elle serait découverte. Mais cette préparation était conçue pour créer une substance semblable à la peau humaine, plus fine que du papier à cigarette. Chaque morceau tiendrait dix à douze jours avant qu'il ne faille l'enlever et en appliquer un autre. Et ils étaient indétectables au toucher, les enchantements démasquant les camouflages ne les remarqueraient pas non plus.

Une fois que la portion aurait cessé de s'évaporer, il recueillerait la fine membrane de peau artificielle qui se serait constituée à la surface ; il enlèverait couche après couche jusqu'à ce que le chaudron soit vide.

Harry n'avait jamais pensé auparavant à masquer sa cicatrice, mais qu'elle soit impossible à effacer ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne puisse pas être cachée. C'était presque effrayant de penser qu'il se regarderait bientôt dans le miroir et ne serait plus Harry Potter. Plus exactement, il serait toujours Harry Potter, mais différent. Imaginer que la prochaine fois qu'il entrerait dans un lieu rempli d'étrangers personne ne serait capable de deviner son identité, c'était enivrant. Quelque chose que les autres personnes tenaient pour acquis, l'anonymat, n'être qu'un adolescent banal. Quelconque. Que personne ne remarquerait. Harry regarda bouillotter la préparation avec un sentiment de vertige et de surexcitation. La potion demandait quatre mois ; il y travaillait déjà depuis deux mois. Un chaudron donnerait assez de peau artificielle pour une année, sous réserve du nombre de coups que pourraient subir sa tête, bien entendu. Et l'Académie Magique de la Montagne Akren ne s'immisçait pas dans les problèmes de santé de ses élèves, à moins qu'ils n'aient vraiment, vraiment besoin d'aide. De fait, depuis sa création plusieurs de ses étudiants étaient morts. S'il finissait assommé, personne n'ausculterait sa tête pour vérifier son fonctionnement, sauf ses amis, et encore.

C'était une autre perspective attirante, se faire des amis sans avoir tout le tralala sur le Survivant s'interposant entre eux dès le début. La liberté dont il s'emparait en s'éloignant de ceux qui le connaissaient, la liberté de faire tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était plus enivrant encore que la possibilité d'apprendre la magimentie, la sangui- et la spiritumagie.

Harry avait utilisé un charme le matin même pour découvrir la taille qu'il pouvait espérer atteindre, et avait appris qu'avec cinq pieds et huit pouces, c'était déjà fait. Il avait toujours voulu être grand ; la conséquence d'avoir été beaucoup plus petit qu'un oncle violent. Et tant qu'à se construire une apparence qui trompe encore plus efficacement ses voisins sur sa véritable identité, la taille était déterminante. Ni sa mère ni son père ne mesuraient plus de cinq pieds dix. Pour y parvenir, il réalisa une potion de croissance. Une préparation extrêmement dangereuse, une dose trop élevée de quelques gouttes briserait ses articulations et endommagerait vraisemblablement sa colonne vertébrale. Harry avait été particulièrement vigilant en choisissant un dosage légèrement inférieur à ce dont il avait besoin. Parce que cela représentait un stress important pour le corps, il avait dû attendre que ses traitements ophtalmologiques soient terminés, et il prendrait une mesure de potion de croissance chaque jour pendant une semaine.

Il pouvait déjà sentir une douleur sourde se répandre dans son corps. Faisant un effort pour l'ignorer, Harry s'assit et ouvrit le livre d'occlumentie sur lequel il travaillait depuis plusieurs jours. Il était résolu à maîtriser cette discipline.

**L**e mannequin actionné par la Salle sur Demande jeta une dague ; Harry la saisit au vol et la renvoya, souriant au mélodieux SCHMACK du métal pénétrant le cou ligneux. Le lancer de couteau n'était pas aisé, le rattrapage encore plus dur ; il avait des cicatrices sur les paumes pour le prouver.

Laissant la dague de côté, Harry entama un combat à mains nues. S'il le voulait, il pouvait demander au pantin de lui montrer des gardes, des coups de pied ou de poing. Et bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi efficace qu'un entraîneur humain, combiné avec un livre sur les arts martiaux, c'était bien assez. Sa méthode d'attaque favorite était de frapper son adversaire, en lui infligeant autant de dommage que possible, avant de s'écarter rapidement. Il aimait la vitesse, ne jamais être tout à fait où le mannequin l'attendait. Malheureusement, un autre inconvénient était que le pantin ne fonctionnait pas comme un cerveau humain, la Salle sachant à tout moment où Harry se trouvait précisément. Il réalisa rapidement qu'affronter un adversaire connaissant à tout instant sa localisation, le bon ou mauvais positionnement de ses pieds sur le sol (selon les indications de pression fournies par la chambre), et se déplaçant assez différemment de la norme humaine, pouvait le mettre dans une position délicate le jour où il rencontrerait un opposant vivant. Mais c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire à l'heure actuelle. A la place, il consacra son énergie à assimiler toutes les bottes possibles. Les coups de poing étaient certes efficaces, mais si l'on pouvait arracher l'œil de l'autre c'était encore mieux ; aussi Harry s'entraîna-t-il à atteindre le visage et le cou. Une bonne frappe à la gorge avec le fil de la main, ou une pression plus précise avec la pointe des doigts, équivalaient à plusieurs coups à l'estomac. Suffoquer et s'asphyxier suite à une attaque sur la trachée suffisait amplement à déconcentrer et déstabiliser tout être humain.

Il vivait et étudiait dans la Salle sur Demande depuis près de six mois. La potion de croissance avait fait des miracles, et Harry était très satisfait de mesurer à présent quelques pouces au-dessus de six pieds. Il s'était fondu dans sa nouvelle apparence avec le naturel d'un poisson dans l'eau ; sa seule inquiétude désormais était que quelqu'un reconnaisse ses yeux, et à cet effet il utilisa une préparation facilement réalisable et assez répondue, qui pouvait les rendre plus bleus que vert, le débarrassant de leur si particulière et habituelle teinte Avada Kedavra. Le traitement devait être renouvelé chaque semaine, à quelques jours près. Harry avait modifié son cycle pour l'adapter au nécessaire changement de peau artificielle.

Sa capacité à lancer les sorts silencieusement s'améliorait de jour en jour ; il lui avait fallu longtemps pour apprendre tous les intéressants maléfices qu'il avait découverts, mais avec l'aide du Mélange Mnémonique, pas tant que cela. Il parvenait désormais à utiliser la version silencieuse de la plupart des sortilèges qu'il connaissait déjà, y compris, depuis la veille, le Patronus. Son maniement des couteaux progressait de manière satisfaisante, ainsi que les arts martiaux qu'il avait commencé à étudier. Il lui faudrait beaucoup plus de temps pour acquérir un niveau réellement remarquable, mais les bases étaient là. Avec le supplément de taille était apparu un supplément de masse musculaire, ce qui ne pouvait que l'aider.

Harry s'était longuement interrogé sur la raisonnabilité de tenter les enchantements pouvant lui procurer des réflexes plus rapides, une meilleure vision nocturne, une résistance et une vitesse accrues. La combinaison potion/sortilège constituait une forme de sanguimagie, et en tant que telle était classée par la plupart des gens dans la magie noire. Bien qu'elle n'ait rien de réellement « noir », mis à part l'utilisation du sang, puisqu'elle nécessitait celui du praticien plutôt que celui d'une victime. Harry s'était bien plus inquiété de l'éventualité d'une erreur ; commettre une erreur en sanguimagie, c'était s'exposer à des résultats horrifiants.

_**R**entrée tardive à Poudlard_

_La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, a annoncé que cette année le Collège Poudlard de Sorcellerie et Magie rouvrirait ses portes le trois septembre, au lieu du premier comme les années précédentes. Suite au décès de son dernier et célèbre directeur Albus Dumbledore, l'école…_

Harry reposa l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier, et regarda autour de lui, soucieux. Le Chemin de Traverse était rempli d'acheteurs à la recherche de leurs fournitures scolaires, mais personne ne l'avait encore reconnu. Adoptant une démarche souple et tranquille, il traversa la rue jusqu'à l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il avait plu récemment, et la ruelle était boueuse, pestilentielle, dégoûtante. Harry se réjouit intérieurement d'avoir enfilé des bottes noires montantes, il n'avait pas envie de découvrir ce que pouvaient être certaines ordures suspectes sur le sol. Sa taille et son manteau vert foncé à capuche lui assurèrent un chemin dégagé parmi les résidents habituels de l'Allée.

Il tenta sa chance dans plusieurs échoppes, aucune d'entre elles n'étalant en vitrine leur marchandise réelle, avant de trouver une armurerie. A l'intérieur, des armes de toute espèce étaient alignées au mur et sur les étagères. Elle était très bien éclairée, pour une affaire des Embrumes, et spacieuse. Visiblement, cela faisait déjà un certain temps que le propriétaire s'occupait de sa collection. Sur un présentoir, au fond, Harry découvrit ce qu'il cherchait, des lames adaptées à la pratique de la sanguimagie.

Examinant le choix proposé, il en trouva une correspondant à ses besoins. Il choisit aussi quelques autres, qui pourraient lui être utiles pour des rituels ultérieurs. Au comptoir, le vendeur entre deux âges le dévisagea avec insistance, pas le moins inquiété apparemment par les étrangers intimidants. Harry supposa que puisqu'il collectionnait de telles armes, il devait probablement savoir s'en servir.

En revenant sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry changea de direction et descendit vers Gringotts. Il attendait qu'un homme, traînant une brouette apparemment remplie d'asticots bleus géants, veuille bien dégager le passage, quand il aperçut, de l'autre côté de la rue, trois buissons de cheveux roux. Il s'arrêta, observant Ron, Ginny et leur mère, surchargés de fournitures scolaires, pendant qu'ils se faufilaient dans la librairie. Ils semblaient inquiets et tristes, et Ron et Ginny ne cessaient de regarder partout, comme s'ils cherchaient quelqu'un. Harry reprit son chemin sans regarder derrière lui.

Après avoir retiré une somme d'argent assez conséquente, il retourna à la station de transplanage, vérifiant qu'il avait avec lui tous ses achats. Ceux-ci incluaient une grande boîte contenant des ingrédients pour potions. Il pouvait certes utiliser ceux que la Salle lui procurait, mais les effets disparaissaient aussitôt qu'il en ressortait. Il avait épuisé le reste des réserves destinées aux BUSES sur ce qu'il avait produit jusqu'à présent. Et Harry, qui commençait à s'intéresser réellement aux multiples possibilités de cet art, suspectait qu'il aurait besoin de quantités beaucoup plus grandes.

**L**a Salle sur Demande se surpassa une fois de plus, présentant pour accroître sa vitesse les meilleures runes sanguimagiques jamais développées.

Harry examina les illustrations du livre, regarda autour de lui. La Salle s'était métamorphosée en une chambre de pierre. Il avait passé plusieurs jours à placer les bons symboles sur le sol, dessinant leurs lignes avec son propre sang. Il reposa à présent le volume, puis, nu, s'agenouilla au centre et commença à méditer ; il avait bu la potion requise avant et s'était baigné dans une seconde préparation. Sa peau l'avait brûlé comme s'il était enveloppé de flammes, mais il n'y avait aucun dommage physique apparent.

L'achat du couteau qu'il tenait désormais, dans une échoppe de l'Allée des Embrumes, avait été sa seule occasion de quitter Poudlard. Il s'agissait d'un rare et étrangement nommé argent « rouge », lavé dans du sang de dragon et de Baku. Les Bakus étaient des créatures de l'actuel Japon, à la tête de lion, au corps de cheval, aux pieds de tigre, et à la queue de vache. La dague présentait un reflet rougeâtre sur sa lame pâle. Le corps de Harry était marqué de runes tracées à l'encre, celles qu'il devrait bientôt inciser dans sa peau.

Il pencha la tête et commença à pleurer sur le couteau ; ces larmes étaient nécessaires, bien qu'il ignore pourquoi, et il ne voulait pas se risquer à dévier des instructions. Sa respiration, à l'aide d'un enchantement sédatif, ralentit doucement, et bientôt son esprit vidé de ses préoccupations se laissa aller. Inspirant par le nez et expirant par la bouche, Harry s'arrêta quelques minutes, puis entreprit de se concentrer sur les effets des runes et de la sanguimagie.

Il entailla. C'était douloureux, mais il devait surmonter cette peine. Le sang envahit lentement les premières incisions et commença à couler le long de ses bras. Le couteau ne devait jamais quitter sa peau, et il devint de plus en plus froid tandis que Harry poursuivait, respirant calmement. L'opération requérait un sort de lévitation sans baguette, qu'il avait répété des semaines durant, pour graver les symboles dans son dos, mais il y parvint. La lame vibrait, rendue glaciale par la magie invoquée ; les runes sur sa peau et sur le sol se mirent à briller, bien que ses yeux fermés ne les perçoivent pas.

Cela lui prit sept heures, non pas à cause du nombre de tracés, mais parce que s'il faisait la moindre erreur, les lignes magiques s'autodétruiraient, le tuant. Quand le couteau revint finalement dans sa main, Harry rouvrit lentement les yeux.

Son corps était couvert de sang, et il était certain que si quelqu'un le voyait à cet instant précis il le tiendrait pour mort. Sa peau picotait presque douloureusement, la lueur n'avait pas encore disparu des runes quand, tremblant, il essaya de se lever.

Il s'effondra presque aussitôt sur le sol, la douleur déchirant ses mollets et genoux ankylosés. Il se rassit et attendit, étirant prudemment les jambes, et sentant le sang recommencer à couler.

En lavant son épiderme, il découvrit que les runes dessinaient de délicates lignes dorées. Les symboles s'effacèrent peu à peu les jours suivants, jusqu'à devenir invisibles, à moins qu'il ne se concentre sur le sentiment de pouvoir qu'il avait senti monter en lui pendant le rituel, alors elles brillaient avec éclat.

**P**lusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés dans la Salle, moins d'une journée au-dehors. Les seules occasions où il était sorti constituaient ses courses au Chemin de Traverse, et une excursion en forêt pour récolter quelques plantes. Le monde extérieur avait vu passer moins de vingt-quatre heures : il avait vécu quarante-huit semaines. Harry se demandait si cela affecterait son vieillissement ; il ne le pensait pas, mais il ne s'agissait en tous cas que de neuf mois. Comme le premier rituel sanguimagique qu'il avait essayé avait bien fonctionné, il en avait pratiqué deux autres séries. Les effets combinés de ces dernières avaient augmenté sa résistance et sa force, sans ajouter trop de muscles. Des potions lui avaient procuré une vision nocturne bien au-dessus de la moyenne, et sa capacité d'assimilation actuelle était plus que suffisante.

Bien que son Occlumentie se situe présentement à un niveau intermédiaire entre néophyte et diplômé, Harry en était quasi satisfait. Peu de personnes avaient acquis un doctorat en la matière et il ne pensait pas rencontrer beaucoup d'étudiants la pratiquant. Le secret tenait en un esprit calme et organisé, possédant en même temps une conscience accrue de son environnement, et capable de détecter une tentative pour percer ses défenses. Ce dont Harry avait réellement besoin désormais, c'était d'un adversaire à affronter, et la Salle sur Demande ne pouvait pas lui fournir cela. Peut-être rencontrerait-il à Akren des personnes pouvant l'aider.

Une de ses nombreuses activités avait été la construction d'une nouvelle valise magique. Il s'était décidé pour une malle semblable à celle d'Alastor Maugrey, avec six compartiments différents dans le même volume, selon la serrure qui était utilisée. Le système était relié à ses empreintes digitales et à sa signature magique. Harry n'était pas tout à fait certain de la manière dont l'ensemble fonctionnait, mais les sortilèges n'avaient pas été trop difficiles, et il était quasi sûr qu'ils avaient marché.

Il avait rempli l'un des compartiments uniquement avec des potions, plusieurs centaines d'entre elles. Il avait aussi décidé de porter sur lui en permanence un portoloin (réglé sur la maison des Potter à Godric's Hollow), sa cape d'invisibilité, son balai, et plusieurs filtres. Le problème principal était de trouver le moyen de les avoir sous la main sans que personne ne puisse les découvrir, même en effectuant une fouille au corps. Harry avait finalement imaginé une boucle d'oreille. Un tout petit éclat d'obsidienne, si menu qu'il ne pouvait pas se prendre dans quoi que ce soit, et que personne ne penserait jamais à l'enlever.

Il se pencha au-dessus de l'évier, lavant soigneusement le sang. Il y en avait heureusement peu. Le miniscule morceau de pierre scintillait contre son cartilage douloureux. Il l'avait placé au sommet plutôt que sur le lobe, et l'avait teinté de la même couleur que sa peau, pour ressembler à un grain de beauté plus foncé ou une petite verrue. En le touchant avec un peu de son sang, et selon un enchaînement spécifique - une fois sur le fermoir, une autre sur l'éclat d'obsidienne, enfin une sur les deux en même temps - un morceau de la pierre se détacherait, tomberait sur le sol, et s'agrandirait à sa taille réelle. C'était un petit coffre, assez long pour contenir son balai, mais très étroit. Juste assez large pour y ranger quelques potions, un couteau, un pistolet, un portoloin, quelques bandages, et une cape.

Harry avait effectué un nouveau passage par le Chemin de Traverse, et acheté un Nimbus 2000 ; ce serait le balai qu'il emporterait à Akren. L'Eclair de Feu était trop voyant ; il resterait dans le coffre d'oreille.

**H**arry calcula qu'il vivait dans la Salle sur Demande depuis près d'un an. Il avait beaucoup étudié, et se trouvait au-dessus du niveau des ASPICS dans toutes ses options. Il avait aussi travaillé sur les runes et la filimagie, pour avoir un peu d'avance. Il était parvenu à maîtriser des sortilèges de combat offensifs et défensifs, y compris plusieurs qui se situaient juste à la frontière de la magie noire, et pouvaient causer des dommages sérieux.

Il s'était intéressé aux vampires et aux loups-garous, puisqu'il pouvait sensément supposer qu'il rencontrerait des deux à Akren.

Etant donné que l'Académie proposait sports et sciences moldus, il avait également étudié ceux-ci. Comment la Salle sur Demande avait pu lui trouver des manuels d'algèbre et de biologie, Harry l'ignorait, mais il en avait été heureux.

Parce que les livres parlant de l'établissement l'avaient averti que la survie en milieu inhospitalier faisait partie du cursus, il avait aussi travaillé sur cette discipline. L'art de suivre une piste s'était révélé particulièrement intéressant.

Il était prêt à commencer les cours ; l'Académie Akren débutait son premier semestre à l'automne, bien que la plupart des étudiants restent toute l'année sur place. De nouveaux élèves de tout âge (du moment que vous ayez moins de vingt ans vous étiez le bienvenu) arrivaient le cinq septembre.

Tout ce qui lui restait à faire désormais, c'était de _trouver_ l'Académie Magique de la Montagne Akren.


	3. Chapitre 3

Je vous fais toute confiance pour rendre à J.K Rowling, ce qui appartient à J.K. Rowling. Tout le reste de l'intrigue est dû à la féconde imagination de Miranda Flairgold, et disponible en anglais sous le titre _A Second chance at life. _Je n'ai que le mérite de l'avoir traduit en français.

Merci pour les diverses marques d'intérêt que vous avez exprimées. Voilà qui m'encouragera à poursuivre cette traduction. Miranda est déjà rendue à trente-trois chapitres, et ils sont tous plutôt longs. Leur traduction exige pas mal de temps.

Rahkesh développera bien un animagus, mais cela n'arrivera pas avant un bon bout de temps : il faut lui laisser le temps d'apprendre.

_**Chapitre 3**_

**L**ocaliser un lieu incartable, coupé de tout ce qui constitue ce monde, existant en somme dans son propre univers, n'était pas chose facile. Harry le savait avant de commencer à chercher. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était à quel point ce serait difficile. Comme l'Académie avait acheté et (littéralement) copié la région bien avant que quelqu'un n'ait la curiosité de s'y rendre, aucun moldu ne l'avait jamais traversée, à part peut-être quelques tribus d'autochtones il y a très, très longtemps. L'énorme cirque rocheux où était bâtie l'école ne se trouvait même pas sur les cartes modernes. Les montagnes n'existaient plus. Après avoir reproduit ce qui existait (quatre cent mille kilomètres carrés de terre), les fondateurs avaient modifié le paysage moldu, rendant leur propre domaine unique, et garantissant qu'il ne pourrait jamais être réuni avec ce qui existait. Ils s'étaient également assurés que toute personne entendant parler de l'école refuserait de croire à ces histoires – des montagnes aussi hautes que l'Himalaya ? Au milieu du Canada ? Et des sources d'eau chaude géantes dans ces mêmes montagnes ? Nul ne donnerait foi aux témoignages d'anciens étudiants qui auraient trop bavardé. L'Académie proprement dite se situait à une altitude d'environ 8000 pieds au-dessus du niveau de la mer. Une température agréable fournie par un réseau de sources thermales et de geysers assez grand pour rivaliser avec le Yellowstone National Park des Etats-Unis. Un lac aux eaux si chaudes que l'on pouvait y nager toute l'année malgré les hivers rigoureux. Le tout si bien caché qu'il avait fallu plusieurs jours pour le localiser.

Certes, Harry avait trouvé les coordonnées, dans la partie nord de ce qui était à présent le Saskatchewan.

Tout le problème était d'y pénétrer. – Il n'y avait pas de route entre les mondes moldus et magiques, ils étaient complètement déconnectés. Les cartes qu'il consulta pendant des journées entières ne servirent à rien. Ni transplanage, ni portoloignement.

Harry finit par abandonner ses recherches ; à la place, il prit une plume, une feuille de parchemin et de l'encre, et il écrivit une lettre.

-

_Nvara Aelfly_

_Directrice de l'Académie Magique de la Montagne Akren_

_J'ai cru comprendre que les étudiants de votre établissement étaient recrutés par des chasseurs de talents visitant les collèges sorciers, recherchant les adolescents possédant tout le sérieux et l'habileté que vous exigez._

_Cependant, la majorité de la population magique britannique n'approuvant pas, pour diverses raisons, cette Académie, vos recruteurs ne se sont plus présentés à l'Ecole Poudlard de Magie et Sorcellerie depuis près de trois cents ans. De fait, les professeurs de cet établissement ont pris toutes précautions pour que leurs élèves ignorent l'existence même de l'Académie Magique de la Montagne Akren._

_C'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu la chance de me présenter aux examens d'entrée à votre Académie. Je vous demande cette chance maintenant. Je suis sur le point de commencer ma septième année à Poudlard, j'ai dix-sept ans, et bien que mes résultats aux Buses ne soient certes pas impressionnants, je peux vous assurer qu'ils ne reflètent pas mes capacités réelles. Je pétitionne pour l'opportunité d'être testé, car je pense être à même de remplir vos exigences, et j'estime que mon éducation à Poudlard est malheureusement trop incomplète._

_En espérant que vous ayez l'amabilité de considérer ma requête,_

_Rahkesh Asmodaeus._

-

Harry avait beaucoup réfléchi à son déguisement, et il n'avait jamais vraiment beaucoup apprécié son nom. Il avait composé un alias en mélangeant et associant des lettres, aidé d'un livre de suggestions. Il n'y avait aucune chance que quelqu'un soupçonne son identité d'Harry Potter, avec un nouveau nom tel que Rahkesh Asmodaeus. La directrice saurait probablement que c'était un pseudonyme, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas, tant qu'elle ne lui refusait pas le droit de l'utiliser. Après tout, la majorité des étudiants employaient probablement de faux noms, puisque la plupart ne prévoyaient pas de s'engager dans des boulots ou modes de vie entièrement légaux.

Il prépara alors ses valises ; il avait reproduit tous les livres dont il pensait avoir besoin, en les copiant mot par mot avec une plume enchantée, les sortilèges étant inefficaces. Il y en avait près d'une centaine, et il les rangea dans sa malle, heureusement plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Dans un autre compartiment il plaça les diverses douzaines de potions qu'il avait préparées. Le suivant fut réservé à ses couteaux sanguimagiques, un petit coffre avec quelques rubis, émeraudes, diamants et saphirs - les quatre pierres les plus couramment utilisées en pétrimagie - de longs filins, confectionnés avec ses propres cheveux, et lavés dans son sang. Ces derniers formaient apparemment la base de la filimagie, une discipline qu'il espérait aussi étudier.

Il installa Sygra dans un large vivarium, à l'intérieur du compartiment qui contenait également l'ancienne cage d'Hedwige et des friandises pour chouettes et hibous. Ses vêtements furent rangés dans un autre. Ce qui lui en laissait un pour son balai et les autres objets qu'il pouvait encore acquérir.

Il faudrait beaucoup de temps à une chouette postale pour gagner le Canada depuis l'Angleterre, aussi Harry décida-t-il de s'y rendre lui-même. De toute façon il avait toujours voulu voyager, et il ne s'était jamais rendu dans un pays étranger. Pour le monde extérieur on était le 31 août ; Harry avait découvert que la plupart de ses potions et des livres qu'il avait dupliqués devaient être préparées et recopiés en temps réel. Aussi glissa-t-il en temps normal, bien que restant dans la chambre, pour finir ce dont il avait absolument besoin.

Une fois que tout fut rangé et prêt pour le départ, Harry quitta la salle sur Demande et se dirigea vers une petite auberge, dans un coin du Chemin de Traverse opposé au Chaudron Baveur. Il y avait réservé une chambre.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**L'**Hippogriffe Enragé _était un établissement plus petit, plus propre que le Chaudron Baveur. La salle principale abritait un immense restaurant. Le sol était couvert d'un épais tapis vert, rouge, marron et gris. Des banquettes confortables formaient de petits recoins plus intimes le long des murs, tandis que le centre était occupé par des tables rondes couvertes de nappes blanc cassé et de chandelles décoratives. Les chaises étaient des pièces soigneusement sculptées dans du bois massif, avec des sièges et dossiers en satin assortis au tapis. Il restait encore une heure environ avant que le service du dîner ne commence, quand Harry Potter, désormais connu sous le nom de Rahkesh, arriva.

Dans l'entrée étaient installés un large bureau et un immense escalier en bois qui menait aux deux étages supérieurs. L'homme assis au comptoir lui remit la clef, et le conduisit à sa chambre. Elle se trouvait au dernier étage, et consistait en une suite tellement plus confortable que ce que proposait le Chaudron baveur, il ne pouvait y avoir de comparaison. Un grand lit, une table et des chaises, trois grandes fenêtres garnies de rideaux en soie, sa propre salle de bains en marbre.

Rahkesh déposa ses affaires à côté du lit et s'étala dessus d'un bond ; tirant de sa malle une brochure de voyage qu'il avait recopiée dans la Salle sur Demande, il s'installa pour lire.

Il ne savait presque rien sur les moyens employés par les sorciers pour se déplacer d'un pays à l'autre, mais il avait du mal à imaginer les Malefoys dans un avion - impossible.

_**Compagnie Internationale de Tapis Volant**_

_La meilleure solution pour les voyages d'affaire ! Si vous recherchez confort et rapidité, inutile de chercher plus loin._

Rahkesh consulta les destinations proposées. Tous les départs et arrivées étaient rassemblés dans la même aérogare. Il recopia rapidement les indications ; tout au bout du Chemin de Traverse se trouvait l'entrée d'une autre allée, et tout au bout de cette dernière était située la Compagnie de Tapis Volant.

Il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait qu'à réserver les tickets à l'avance s'il désirait la première classe, mais il décida de se contenter de la seconde, et d'éviter la troisième.

En vérifiant les horaires et destinations, il trouva un vol en direction d'Ottawa pour le matin suivant. Ce n'était pas vraiment proche de son objectif, mais il n'avait rien de mieux. Il calcula qu'il pourrait prendre un autre vol pour se rapprocher de l'école en utilisant la Compagnie Canadienne de Tapis Volant, présentée dans une liste annexe comme responsable du service national. La vraie difficulté serait de leur faire parvenir sa lettre, puis de se rendre à l'Académie. Etant donné le complet dépaysement, il supposa que personne ne lui reprocherait un jour ou deux de retard, mais il préférait y être à la date requise. Et cela signifiait le 5 septembre.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

« **U**n ticket pour Ottawa. » annonça la dame du guichet, en lui tendant un morceau de papier.

« Merci. » répondit Rahkesh, avant de s'éloigner discrètement du comptoir quand une personne ressemblant fortement au professeur Trelawney s'approcha. Rahkesh vérifia le numéro signalé sur le ticket, puis le plafond orange pâle où des panneaux indiquaient les stations de départ des différents tapis. Il cherchait le numéro quatorze ; il saisit ses bagages et commença à marcher, suivant les directions. Il avait métamorphosé sa valise en un sac à dos vert foncé muni de six fermetures sur le devant. Il estimait qu'elle ressemblait plus ainsi à ce que les autres voyageurs utilisaient. Il finit par arriver auprès d'un amas de chaises et d'une grande pancarte proclamant : « Porte 14 ». Une barrière conduisait dehors, sur une plate-forme ; on ne voyait encore aucune trace du tapis. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il l'aperçut.

Celui-ci n'était pas aussi spacieux qu'il l'avait pensé, couvrant à peu près la même surface que le salon des Dursleys. Quatre larges lampes s'allumèrent quand il flotta près du quai. Il était vert et orange vif, avec une frange blanche et noire. Il n'y avait personne dessus, et il restait suspendu en l'air comme sur le point de s'envoler sitôt qu'il en ressentait l'envie. Mais cela ne semblait pas inquiéter les autres personnes attendant autour de lui. Ses compagnons de voyage portaient tous des robes et patientaient tranquillement, la plupart chargés de sacs légers et de valises. Une famille - un homme, une femme, et leurs deux petites jumelles d'à peu près huit ans – était accompagnée de trois malles massives. Les fillettes blondes couraient partout dans la foule, apparemment incapables de s'arrêter, et s'obstinaient à tout pointer du doigt à leurs parents épuisés. Dans un fauteuil était affalé un très, très vieux sorcier vêtu d'une robe d'un rose hideux, de chaussettes noires, et d'un chapeau doré où étaient collées une poignée de feuilles mortes. Il était en train de lire un magazine à l'envers et de mâcher du chewing-gum vert, tout en faisant tourner dans sa main une plume qui laissait couler de l'encre bleue sur les manches de sa tenue. Rahkesh s'efforça de ne pas le dévisager trop longtemps. Le monde sorcier le stupéfiait parfois ; des moldus auraient abandonné le vieil homme dans l'asile le plus proche.

« Vol porte 14, en direction d'Ottawa, Canada, embarquement immédiat. » annonça près de la barrière une femme habillée d'un uniforme bleu et marron. Rahkesh rejoignit les autres dans la file d'attente.

« Voulez-vous déposer votre sac dans la soute ou le conserver avec vous ? » demanda un homme revêtu du même uniforme quand il s'approcha.

« Je vais le garder, merci. » répondit Rahkesh, sceptique quant à l'existence de l'espace nécessaire à un compartiment à bagages. Il y avait quarante personnes, et le tapis n'avait pas l'air assez grand pour qu'ils s'y tiennent tous debouts, encore moins pour qu'ils s'y asseyent avec leurs valises.

« Très bien monsieur, la durée du vol est de trois heures, et nous arriverons à dix heures du matin, heure locale. »

Rahkesh ressentit un instant de stupéfaction, bien qu'il ne le montrât pas - comment faisaient-ils ? Oh, les fuseaux horaires, il n'y avait pas pensé.

Il tendit son ticket à l'hôtesse, s'avança à travers la barrière, et, avec hésitation, monta sur le tapis, qui bien que ressemblant à une mer agitée de frémissements, se révéla ferme et solide sous ses pas. A présent qu'il se trouvait dessus, il pouvait y voir des fauteuils inclinables, chacun équipé d'un repose-pieds et d'une petite table. Les sièges formaient deux rangées le long des côtés, et une plus large au milieu, avec deux allées qui s'étiraient beaucoup plus loin que ne le laissait supposer l'apparence extérieure du véhicule. Le tapis était clairement plus spacieux quand on montait dessus que quand on l'observait du dehors.

Il choisit un fauteuil situé à mi-rangée et s'assit, l'étrange vieil homme prit un siège voisin du sien, de l'autre côté de l'allée, et la famille alla jusqu'au fond. Rahkesh s'aperçut alors qu'il n'y avait aucun mur, et qu'il pouvait probablement sauter en marche s'il le désirait.

L'hôtesse leur souhaita bienvenue à bord, annonçant que des rafraîchissements et friandises étaient disponibles à l'arrière, puis les invita à s'asseoir et se détendre. Rahkesh regarda par-dessus le bord du tapis et se demanda si elle n'oubliait pas un détail. Les tapis volaient-ils aussi hauts que les avions ? N'y aurait-il pas des problèmes de pression atmosphérique ou de déplacement d'air ?

Tout à coup il y eut une horrible embardée, Rahkesh agrippa les accoudoirs, et remarqua soudainement les marques d'ongles gravées dessus. Puis, plus rapide que son Eclair de Feu, le tapis s'envola.

La première chose dont il prit conscience fut l'absence de vent - des murs invisibles alors ? Ou des barrières magiques ? Ou juste des enchantements spécifiques ? Il aurait voulu poser la question mais la vitesse continuait à augmenter. Ils s'élevaient tout droit - pas comme dans un avion, réalisa-t-il, avec une extrémité montant plus rapidement que l'autre, mais avec toute la surface du tapis se soulevant en même temps. Les fillettes riaient de plaisir. En contemplant la ville qui s'étendait sous eux, Rahkesh commença à se détendre, regardant les bâtiments disparaître dans le lointain.

Il quittait l'Angleterre. Un frisson le parcourut, il n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait aussi excitant : réaliser qu'il se rendait dans un nouveau lieu, une nouvelle école, avec de nouveaux camarades. Il inclina son fauteuil et sortit un livre sur les Animagi ; tout cela allait être très amusant.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**R**ahkesh prit une chambre pour la nuit dans un petit hôtel, recommandé par une femme travaillant à l'aérogare d'Ottawa. Il y laissa son sac et partit en exploration.

L'établissement se trouvait dans un quartier de la ville semblable au Chemin de Traverse ; les magiciens autochtones s'y promenaient en tous sens, la plupart vêtus d'habits moldus. L'employée si serviable qui l'avait renseigné sur l'hôtel, lui avait aussi dit que dans toute l'Amérique, Nord et Sud, les sorciers et sorcières ne portaient pas de robes. « Seulement les Européens traditionalistes et coincés » avait-elle commenté. Cela plut grandement à Rahkesh ; il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé s'habiller ainsi. La communauté magique était plus nombreuse que sur le Chemin de traverse, et à l'extérieur de la principale galerie marchande se trouvaient près d'une centaine de maisons, entourant la zone commerçante. Il y avait aussi là une annexe de Gringotts, un bâtiment presque identique à celui de Londres. Rahkesh fit un arrêt dans une librairie et découvrit quelques textes sur la nécromancie qui l'intéressèrent vivement. Il entra également chez le fournisseur pour potions peu communes, et en ressortit vaguement écoeuré par le spectacle des cerveaux de girafons foetus. A quel usage ils pouvaient être destinés, il n'en avait aucune idée - sans doute une préparation rarissime. Il se procura quelques ingrédients, y compris une petite fiole contenant des larmes de phénix. Elles étaient horriblement chères, mais il était bien placé pour connaître l'étendue de leur pouvoir. Plus tard dans la soirée, il quitta la confiserie et arpenta la rue à la recherche de la chouette postale la plus rapide possible.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul bureau de poste ; il pénétra dans une cacophonie de chuintements et hululements. Des chouettes étaient perchées partout ; une douzaine de plus étaient installées dans l'arrière-cour.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » Rahkesh se retourna et sourit au propriétaire.

« Oui, je dois envoyer une lettre à des amis dans le Saskatchewan. Je crains avoir un peu trop procrastiné, il faut qu'elle arrive aussi vite que possible. » expliqua-t-il. L'homme hocha la tête, ses larges yeux ronds, comme une chouette, clignant lentement, puis il fit demi-tour et conduisit Rahkesh à l'arrière. Là, il ouvrit une très large cage, avec à l'intérieur le plus imposant hibou grand-duc que Rahkesh ait jamais vu.

« Ma fille l'a appelé Rudolph. C'est l'oiseau le plus rapide que nous ayons, mais je ne le laisse pas sortir du pays. » indiqua-t-il.

« Pas de problème, je l'envoie juste au Saskatchewan. » répondit Rahkesh en présentant la lettre. L'homme acquiesça et tendit le bras. « Nvara Aelfly » L'oiseau hulula bruyamment et offrit la patte, le propriétaire accrocha l'enveloppe, et le hibou s'envola ; Rahkesh suivit le directeur à l'intérieur.

« Saskatchewan, trois Mornilles s'il vous plaît. La chouette y arrivera dans deux jours. » Rahkesh paya la somme et sortit. De retour à l'hôtel il reprit son livre ; il deviendrait un animagus, même si l'apprentissage était incroyablement compliqué et difficile. Deux jours pour arriver et deux autres pour revenir, à moins qu'ils ne viennent à sa rencontre. Il avait consulté les guides de voyage pour étrangers et avait trouvé un hôtel appelé « Le Garuda » à Regina, la communauté sorcière la plus proche de l'école. Il avait précisé qu'il y prendrait une chambre s'ils désiraient le contacter. Un vol s'y rendait le lendemain.

_Sygra ? _Le serpent sortit prudemment la tête de la malle.

_Alors nous y sommes ? Plus de tapis volants ni de vieux sorciers puants et méchants avec d'étranges habits ? Bien, je n'aime pas voler. Nous n'allons pas recommencer._

_Euh, en fait nous allons avoir un nouveau voyage demain, désolé. Peut-être un sort sédatif pourrait-il aider._

_Seulement s'il agit sur les estomacs dérangés._

_Sygra. As-tu… ?_

_Ah… à vrai dire oui. _Rahkesh se leva et nettoya les dégâts, heureux que cela ne soit pas arrivé dans le compartiment contenant ses ingrédients pour potions. Le cobra s'enroula autour de son cou, drapé sur ses épaules, visiblement fatigué.

_Repose-toi, le vol ne part pas avant tôt demain matin._

_Si les serpents étaient destinés à voler, jeune fourchelang, nous naîtrions avec des ailes. _Sygra le quitta et se lova sur son coussin. Rahkesh vérifia rapidement, il y en avait heureusement d'autres. Le reptile était clairement en train d'exprimer sa mauvaise opinion sur le moyen de transport qu'il avait choisi.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**N**vara Aelfly occupait le poste de directrice de l'Académie Magique Akren depuis trente ans. Jamais, dans toutes ses années, elle n'avait reçu la candidature d'un étudiant de Poudlard. En fait, il n'y avait pas eu une seule demande d'un élève britannique ou français en plusieurs siècles. Il y avait certes le postulant occasionnel de Durmstrang, mais même ceux-là étaient si rares et espacés qu'il n'y en avait pas eu depuis vingt ans. Et il s'agissait toujours d'individus connaissant de la famille ou des amis de la famille anciens élèves de la Montagne Akren. Cet étudiant-là avait découvert l'endroit par ses propres moyens, avait passé plusieurs années sous le cursus de magie « blanche » de Poudlard., et voulait en sortir. Il était un peu vieux, mais ce n'était pas la seule nouvelle recrue de dix-sept ans qu'ils recevraient cette année. Ils en accueillaient toujours quelques uns dans chaque tranche d'âge. Puisque celle-ci n'entrait pas en ligne de compte pour la répartition des étudiants dans les classes, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Elle était quasi certaine que le nom était un faux, mais le sien l'était aussi. Elle l'avait adopté en arrivant à Akren, à dix-huit ans, en tant que jeune diplômée d'une autre école de sorcellerie, et ne l'avait jamais changé. La plupart des professeurs se trouvaient dans le même cas.

Ses BUSEs n'étaient franchement pas extraordinaires, mais personne à l'Académie – mis à part les nouveaux élèves encore trop naïfs – ne se souciait de l'opinion des autres établissements en matière de diplôme. D'autant plus qu'il indiquait, avec la liste de ses notes, que les examens avaient été interrompus.

Nvara gratta son léopard des neiges derrière les oreilles ; l'immense chat ronronna et donna un coup de patte sur la lettre.

« Qu'en penses-tu Fantôme ? On le laisse entrer ? » Le félin bailla généreusement, « eh bien d'accord, Rahkesh Asmodaeus, bienvenue à Akren. » Dix-sept sphères blanches étaient alignées sur son bureau dans des socles en or. Elle toucha l'une d'entre elles et appela à voix haute. « Steve, nous avons un nouvel élève qui loge au Garuda, à Regina, juste la présentation habituelle. » Quelques secondes plus tard, le bracelet attaché à son poignet, et qui comportait lui aussi une sphère – apparemment une version plus petite de celles posées devant elle – se mit à briller. Elle le porta à son oreille et une voix tranquille se fit entendre.

« C'est bon, j'y vais demain. » Nvara hocha la tête et fit signe au hibou de repartir.

« Nous l'avons, tu peux t'en aller ; il n'y a pas de réponse. » Le grand oiseau s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**R**ahkesh s'était installé dans le petit hôtel appelé Garuda plus tôt dans la journée. Il descendit aux environs du déjeuner dans le restaurant situé sous le bâtiment. La disposition était similaire à l'endroit où il avait logé à Ottawa, à tel point qu'il se demanda si le même architecte ne les avait pas dessinés. Le Garuda n'était pas aussi propre et possédait des parquets, mais mis à part ces détails les deux places étaient identiques.

On en était au dîner le soir du 2 et Rahkesh était descendu tôt avec un livre sur les bases de la filimagie pour manger et lire en même temps, puisque l'Académie de la Montagne Akren recevrait bientôt ses nouveaux étudiants. Il s'assit à une petite table rectangulaire et commanda ses plats. Il venait juste d'arriver quand il repéra une jolie jeune blonde descendant les escaliers. Elle observa timidement la salle, le remarqua, et se dirigea vers lui. Rahkesh était heureux que Sygra soit restée dans sa chambre ; il était inutile d'effrayer les gens avec ce don. De plus, la capacité de parler aux serpents le désignait comme Harry Potter au même titre que ses yeux et ses cheveux avaient pu le faire.

« Akren ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse. Il acquiesça et lui fit signe de prendre une des chaises libres.

« Oui, toi aussi hein ? Je m'appelle Rahkesh. » Elle s'assit, visiblement soulagée de trouver quelqu'un à qui parler.

« Alexia, mais s'il-te-plaît appelle moi Ally. D'où viens-tu ? »

« Europe, Angleterre plus précisément. J'ai dix-sept ans, et toi ? »

« Amérique, et j'en ai seize, je viens de l'état de Washington. » Rahkesh acquiesça, bien que la dernière remarque ne lui dît rien.

« Les chasseurs de talents se sont-ils rendus dans ton école ? » demanda-t-il ; elle eut l'air surprise.

« Bien sûr, comment me serais-je retrouvée ici autrement ? Ils ne sont pas allés à la tienne ? » Il haussa les épaules et répondit d'un signe de tête.

« Ils n'ont pas été acceptés dans une seule des plus grandes écoles européennes depuis plusieurs siècles. Les gens en Europe, tu vois, ils ont ces opinions sur la bonne et la mauvaise magie qui sont très extrémistes. Spiritumagie, nécromancie, sanguimagie, magimentie, ils considèrent ces choses comme universellement malfaisantes. J'ai appris l'existence d'Akren grâce à un livre de la bibliothèque - enfoui dans la Réserve, ils ne veulent pas que leurs enfants découvrent cet endroit. Ils ont peur que nous voulions venir ici. Les arts martiaux moldus sont considérés comme indignes d'un sorcier respectable, peu d'entre eux peuvent se battre. Les sports moldus sont méprisés. Et un établissement qui vous demande de vous soigner vous-mêmes horrifie les parents. Les écoles là-bas, tu vois, elles couvent tous leurs élèves comme des mères poules. Ils pensent que c'est une Académie maléfique juste parce qu'elle possède ses propres critères et est très sélective. » expliqua Rahkesh. Elle le regarda pendant tout ce discours, son visage reflétant un mélange de stupéfaction et de supériorité.

« Et bien, nous autres Américains ne sommes pas aussi bornés. » déclara-t-elle. Il éclata de rire.

Son dîner était arrivé et celui d'Ally en bonne voie quand ils remarquèrent deux autres personnes qui semblaient proches de leur tranche d'âge. Il sut immédiatement qu'ils n'étaient pas humains, ou plutôt, qu'ils _l'étaient,_ mais un peu différents.

Le plus grand était très beau, avec de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres qui possédaient un étrange éclat, miroitants. Il observait la salle comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. L'autre, plus petit, avait de longs cheveux châtains et des mèches blondes, le tout attaché pour dégager son visage, et des yeux d'un bleu brillant. Il tenait dans ses bras un très gros chat ; l'animal noir comme suie paraissait très jeune.

Rahkesh les observa jusqu'à ce qu'ils le repèrent. Le plus grand parla à voix basse et tous deux se dirigèrent vers sa table. Ally leva la tête quand ils s'approchèrent, elle fronça brièvement les sourcils puis se pencha vers lui.

« Vampires, tu peux le voir à leurs yeux. » déclara-t-elle, sans la moindre trace de crainte. Il remarqua qu'elle avait raison, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans leurs yeux… ils étaient troubles, et durs, et scintillants en même temps.

« Bonsoir, vous deux allez à la Montagne Akren ? » demanda le plus petit.

« Oui, vous vous asseyez avec nous ? Je m'appelle Ally, lui c'est Rahkesh. » répondit-elle. Son interlocuteur tira un minuscule panier de sa poche, puis une baguette rouge foncé, élargit le panier, et le posa sur le sol. Le chat sauta à l'intérieur et se roula en boule.

« Merci, je m'appelle Silas, voici mon cousin Daray. » déclara-t-il pour introduction, le brun acquiesça silencieusement.

« D'où venez-vous ? » questionna Ally.

« Brésil, mais en fait nous avons beaucoup voyagé, onze ans en Australie, quatre en Chine, et puis deux au Brésil. Nous avons tous les deux dix-sept ans. » expliqua Silas. Son chat venait de sauter sur ses genoux et était en train de renifler Ally et Rahkesh.

« Ce n'est pas un chat domestique, » observa Rahkesh, « panthère ? ». Silas fit un large sourire.

« Ouais, c'est mon compagnon, je suppose, on peut dire qu'on se comprend plutôt bien. » répondit-il, caressant le chaton. Daray intervint, amusé.

« Plutôt bien ? Tu lui dis de tourner un interrupteur et l'animal le fait. Attends quelques années, je parie que vous allez développer un lien télépathique. Le serveur arrive. » ajouta-t-il. Silas poussa la créature dans son panier et tapota sa tête.

« Reste là Nuri s'il-te-plaît. » Le chaton miaula et obéit.

« Comment se fait-il qu'aucun de vos parents ne soit là ? » demanda Rahkesh. Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui, surpris, et le regardèrent.

« Aaaah, peut-être parce qu'ils _n'y étaient pas autorisés_ ? » finit par répondre Daray. Rahkesh secoua la tête et répéta son explication sur la manière dont il s'était porté candidat de lui-même.

« Je ne sais même pas s'ils m'ont accepté, mais je pense que oui. » termina-t-il, percevant la présence d'un individu derrière lui.

« Oh nous avons accepté. » Rahkesh se retourna. Un très grand homme était debout près de sa chaise. Les cheveux argent foncé et les yeux vert pâle. Il portait un pantalon vert foncé enfoncé dans des bottes noires, et une chemise noire sous une veste apparemment taillée dans du daim également teint en noir. Rahkesh prit note des couteaux dans ses bottes et du pistolet à sa ceinture. L'inconnu souriait largement au groupe ; l'une de ses dents de devant était en argent. « La directrice a décidé de vous laisser entrer. Nous n'avons pas reçu un seul étudiant d'Angleterre depuis plus d'un siècle. Bienvenue à l'Académie Magique de la Montagne Akren M. Asmodaeus. Je suis certain que ces trois-là pourront vous informer quant à nos exigences vis-à-vis des nouveaux élèves… vous devez trouver l'école par vous-mêmes, sachez-le bien. » Il se tourna pour les quitter, puis s'arrêta et regarda en arrière.

« Je suis Steve Marluck, classe de stratégie et plans de bataille, entraîneur ès armes moldues, et professeur d'Occlumentie. » Il partit en faisant tournoyer la cape noire drapée sur ses épaules. Rahkesh reporta son attention sur ses voisins de table.

« Comment sommes-nous censés procéder exactement pour trouver le chemin de l'Académie ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**L**e lendemain était le 3 septembre, ils devaient être à l'école le 5 avant midi. Les quatre adolescents avaient réquisitionné un carré de banquettes dans la salle à manger et étaient en train de faire une liste des affaires dont ils auraient besoin. Les autres avaient expliqué à Rahkesh qu'ils devaient s'y rendre à pied ; un sentier escarpé serpentait entre les montagnes. L'établissement avait distribué un moyen de transport similaire aux portoloins, qui les emmènerait en début de piste. Ils devaient apparemment remplir des épreuves pour pouvoir avancer. Rahkesh trouvait que cela ressemblait un peu au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais il se garda bien de le mentionner.

Il s'était procuré une paire de solides chaussures de marche, en prévision de classes comme celles de M. Marluck. Les autres avaient transformé des pierres en petits sacs à dos, car tout ce qui était rangé dans leurs valises ou malles pouvait être réduit, mais pas les valises et malles elles-mêmes. Harry était très heureux de n'en avoir apporté qu'une, et qu'elle puisse être métamorphosée en tissu plutôt qu'en bois, elle était ainsi plus facile à porter. Ignorant combien de temps pourrait durer leur randonnée, et conscients que s'ils utilisaient des balais ils seraient attaqués par des dragons à la poursuite d'étudiants à l'air libre, ils étaient obligés de marcher.

D'autres élèves étaient déjà là, assis en petits groupes, à peu près trente en tout. Alors qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires dans leurs sacs, deux adolescents s'approchèrent. Un garçon et une fille qui devaient être arrivés tard dans la nuit.

« Salut. Eh, nous étions en train de nous dire que ce serait plus facile si nous mettions nos forces en commun. » déclara la fille. Deux très longues nattes de cheveux châtains descendaient dans son dos, et elle avait les yeux marron doré. Beaucoup plus petite qu'Ally, qui était très grande, elle portait un sac à dos de marque teint en camouflage et un bandana vert. Rahkesh interrogea Ally du regard, qui acquiesça, puis Daray et Silas.

« Dans les lettres que nous avons reçues il était précisé qu'il y avait une limite à la taille des groupes, mais pas laquelle. » répondit Silas, « mais nous ferions aussi bien d'essayer. »

« Ça vaut le coup de tenter, avec le nombre vient la force. Je m'appelle Rahkesh, eux c'est Ally, Silas et Daray. » annonça Rahkesh en présentant chacun.

« Tanya, et lui Thom. » Le garçon blond sourit et les salua de la tête.

« A dire vrai, joindre ses forces est une excellente idée. Etes-vous prêts à partir ? » demanda Silas, en soulevant son propre sac. Rahkesh et Daray levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient restés debouts à attendre les deux autres depuis au moins une demi-heure. Silas surprit leur expression.

« Désolé, fallait que j'installe Nuri. » expliqua-t-il. La jeune panthère était assise dans une boîte à l'intérieur du sac, la tête sortie à travers un trou, regardant autour d'elle avec curiosité. Rahkesh, qui ne leur avait pas encore présenté son propre animal de compagnie, avait laissé Sygra dans la poche extérieure la plus grande. C'était une chance qu'elle mesure pour l'instant moins de deux pieds et demi. Il avait ensorcelé le tissu pour qu'il devienne solide, évite de l'écraser, et soit plus large du dedans que du dehors. Elle ne s'était pas encore plainte.

« Oui, nous sommes prêts. » répondit Thom. Ally mit son sac sur les épaules et métamorphosa un caillou en bâton de marche.

« Allons-y alors. »


	4. Chapitre 4

Hélas ! Les dieux inflexibles ne m'ont pas accordé la grâce d'inventer l'univers d'Harry Potter : c'est J. K. Rowling qu'ils ont su inspirer. L'intrigue et les autres personnages sont dus à Miranda Flairgold. Je n'ai fait que la traduction française.

_**Chapitre 4**_

« **L**es Bakus sont originaires du Japon. Ils possèdent la tête d'un lion, le corps d'un cheval, les pieds d'un tigre, et la queue d'une vache. Ils sont également appelés « dévoreurs de rêve » ; ils peuvent se nourrir des cauchemars d'une personne, soit en les rendant inoffensifs, soit en les changeant en présages favorables. » récita Rahkesh, observant l'animal devant eux. La description semblait correspondre, mais il existait beaucoup de créatures magiques.

« Il suit le modèle à la lettre, sauf que ses pieds sont blancs. » intervint Silas.

« Il existe bien des tigres blancs. » fit remarquer Ally, « et toi fais gaffe, il pourrait attaquer – c'est un carnivore. » Daray essayait de s'approcher lentement.

« Avec les hippogriffes, tu n'as qu'à être très respectueux. Tu dois les saluer avant d'avancer à leur rencontre. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un truc spécifique pour aborder ceux-là, mais on ne perdrait rien à essayer la même méthode. » proposa Rahkesh.

« On va tenter le coup alors. » déclara Daray, visiblement impatient. Cela faisait déjà près de quinze minutes qu'ils étaient restés plantés là, à essayer de prendre une décision. Le vampire, jusqu'ici accroupi derrière un buisson, se redressa et marcha posément vers l'immense animal qui bloquait le passage. Rahkesh et Silas se rangèrent de part et d'autre, les baguettes sorties. Tanya, qui avait reçu la tâche de cartographier le trajet, recula de plusieurs pas pour noter où ils avaient rencontré quoi.

Le portoloin (bien que Rahkesh soit persuadé qu'il s'agisse d'un tout autre modèle que tout ce qu'il connaissait) les avait déposés tous les six à l'entrée du sentier. Etant donné le nombre d'étudiants, Ally estimait probable que chaque groupe ait reçu un itinéraire différent. Ils n'avaient pas croisé d'autres être humains. Presque aussitôt ils étaient tombés sur une tranchée coupant le chemin dans toute sa longueur, impossible à contourner. Le fond paraissait être rempli d'une substance analogue, d'après l'intime conviction de Thom, à de l'acide. Daray avait métamorphosé un rocher en une longue planche de bois pour qu'ils puissent traverser.

Ils avaient aussi rencontré un très gros arbre qui ressemblait de manière remarquable au Saule Cogneur. Le sortilège d'immobilité de Rahkesh l'avait figé assez longtemps pour les laisser passer.

Puis il y avait eu une paire de trolls. Quelques sorts de combustion et de lacération les avaient cependant chassés.

Et à présent un Baku, a priori originaire du Japon. Mais apparemment celui-ci n'était nullement inquiet de se trouver sur le mauvais continent. Ses yeux noirs suivaient attentivement Daray. Il grognait également, tout doucement. Daray s'arrêta juste hors de portée de ses griffes, et observa la créature - en évitant de croiser son regard, une telle confrontation pouvant être considérée comme un défi.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Ally, ils semblaient campés sans issue sur leurs positions respectives.

« Je ne sais pas. S'incliner devant elles, ça marche pour certaines créatures. Essaie ça, puis rapproche-toi. » suggéra Rahkesh. « Silas, nous devrions peut-être baisser nos baguettes et nous ranger du même côté. Avec nous deux de part et d'autre il a l'impression qu'on se prépare à attaquer. » Silas acquiesça et passa derrière Daray, Rahkesh resta où il était, mais tous deux abaissèrent leurs bras. Lentement, Daray inclina le buste, puis se redressa.

« Je pense que je vais simplement essayer de passer maintenant. » annonça-t-il.

« Prends par l'extérieur, comme ça si tu te fais sauter dessus, il ne pourra pas te coincer contre la paroi. Tu tomberas juste dans le ravin et il n'est pas trop profond. » suggéra Silas. Daray suivit son conseil et contourna soigneusement la créature. Elle montra les crocs et s'écarta, la crinière hérissée. Daray ralentit mais continua à avancer. Le Baku griffa le sol et tourna la tête pour observer le vampire, mais n'attaqua pas.

« D'accord, je suppose qu'on va tous faire la même chose, un à la fois. » déclara Rahkesh, faisant signe à Thom de prendre son tour. Thom refit exactement les mêmes mouvements que Daray, et son passage fut toléré.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté du Baku, Rahkesh regarda en arrière et s'arrêta net en remarquant une grotte jusque là invisible, plusieurs paires d'yeux brillant à l'intérieur. Il se retourna pour leur faire face, prêt à se battre. Les deux vampires perçurent son mouvement et l'imitèrent.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Ally en voyant Silas, qui marchait devant elle, se figer et se mettre en position. « Oh. »

Le groupe fit une pause, observant la grotte ; Rahkesh était persuadé qu'il y avait dedans plusieurs autres Bakus. Les animaux se contentèrent de les regarder, attendant, pleinement disposés à riposter.

« Je parie qu'ils sont là pour le cas où nous essaierions de battre le premier. En réserve. Vous pensez que quelqu'un essaie de nous faire parvenir un message ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Quel message ? » questionna Thom.

« Que nous ne devrions pas nous entêter à passer de force. Mais chercher un autre moyen. Ne pas attaquer à moins d'y être obligés. » suggéra Daray. « Continuons, ils ne sont pas à notre poursuite. » Les six reprirent le sentier.

Ils se trouvaient en haute montagne. Au-dessous d'eux s'étendait une gigantesque forêt. Des crêtes escarpées entouraient de profonds ravins où coulaient de petits ruisseaux. C'était l'été et tout était vert. Ils avaient aperçu plusieurs aigles et faucons, dont un qui volait _sous_ leur niveau - une bonne indication de leur altitude. Occasionnellement, ils traversaient une zone plate, le long d'un flanc de montagne moins abrupt ou au creux d'une gorge. Alors se déployaient sous leurs pas de larges prairies, remplies de fleurs sauvages multicolores. Entre les sommets ils pouvaient parfois deviner de petits lacs et étangs, nourris par les glaciers éternels, cerclés par des herbes vertes éclatantes.

Leur prochain obstacle fut une suite de falaises ; ils devaient en escalader une, en suivant un étroit sentier, puis redescendre une autre. Quelques expérimentations leur apprirent que les cordes se désintégraient en touchant la roche, et que la paroi brûlait également leur peau. Ils devaient employer la magie. Gardant à l'esprit un certain avertissement sur l'usage des balais, ils ne prirent même pas la peine d'essayer cette méthode. Ils utilisèrent à la place des sortilèges de lévitation. Rahkesh pouvait voler jusqu'au sommet, mais les autres avaient besoin d'un peu d'aide. Tout le monde joignit ses forces, que leur camarade en ait besoin ou non, pour s'assurer qu'aucun ne tombe. De l'autre côté, au pied de la falaise, il y avait une zone dégagée en faux plat descendant. Rahkesh, sur un coup de tête, conjura un énorme coussin d'air pour amortir la chute, et sauta.

Le vent siffla dans ses oreilles pendant quarante pieds avant qu'il n'atterrisse. Il s'enfonça dans le matelas et rebondit, arrivant sur le bord et se laissant glisser.

« Venez, c'est marrant. » cria-t-il. Ally s'élança à son tour, suivie des vampires, puis de Thom et Tanya. Une fois tout le monde descendu, il fit disparaître le coussin.

« Ça n'a pas l'air trop difficile. » décréta Tanya.

« Ne dis pas ça, tu vas nous porter malheur. Et il n'est que midi. Il nous reste encore demain et après-demain. Bien sûr qu'ils commencent facile. » répondit Silas.

Tanya semblait cependant avoir eu raison, et ce jour-là ils rencontrèrent encore un dangereux torrent, à traverser sans magie. Plusieurs acromantules. Et un épouvantard. Ils installèrent leur campement pour la nuit près d'un petit étang, métamorphosant des tentes. Les quatre garçons en partagèrent une, tandis que les deux filles avaient la leur. Thom semblait un peu inquiet de dormir à côté des vampires, aussi Rahkesh le plaça-t-il près d'une des portes. Silas et sa jeune panthère s'installèrent près de l'autre - puisque le bébé félin pourrait probablement sentir le moindre danger avant eux – Rahkesh près d'eux et Daray entre lui et Thom.

Thom et Ally firent du feu et préparèrent un repas avec ce qu'ils avaient emporté. Les vampires annoncèrent qu'ils partaient chasser, et disparurent dans les bois, en utilisant des sorts d'attraction pour inciter le cerf à se rapprocher. Ils revinrent alors que les mortels terminaient leur dîner. Rahkesh fouilla dans son sac et retrouva les marshmallows qu'il y avait rangés.

« Tu es un saint. » déclara Tanya, saisissant le sac et métamorphosant adroitement une tige pour les rôtir. « Êtes-vous capables de manger de la nourriture humaine ? » demanda-t-elle quand les deux vampires se servirent également.

« Bien sûr, ce serait trop monotone avec seulement du sang. D'accord, nous avons toujours envie de sang, mais nous aimons aussi la nourriture humaine. » répondit Daray pendant que Silas sortait un très gros rat mort et l'entaillait à plusieurs reprises. Son bébé panthère, au fumet de ce repas, jaillit de sa boîte, attrapa l'animal dans sa gueule, et se réfugia précipitamment derrière un rocher pour le manger.

« J'espère qu'un jour il sera capable de chasser par lui-même, alors j'ai commencé à lui donner de la viande crue. Encore deux semaines à peu près et je commencerai à lui donner des proies à moitié vivantes. » expliqua le vampire. « Ça a bon goût, Nuri ? » Le félin miaula son assentiment.

**

* * *

L**es yeux de Rahkesh s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il resta parfaitement immobile et détendu, et chercha ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il vérifia sa montre, essayant de bouger aussi peu que possible. Il était encore tôt, très tôt, le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant quelques heures, et Tanya était de quart. Mais elle n'avait signalé aucun danger. Non pas qu'il s'y serait attendu, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'une battante. Elle n'était pas non plus particulièrement intelligente ou alerte. A dire vrai, il ne voyait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée là. Les deux vampires dormaient profondément, mais Rahkesh était certain que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il écouta, mais n'entendit rien. Il tourna légèrement la tête et tomba directement sur un regard doré et brillant. Nuri, le bébé panthère, était complètement éveillé, les oreilles bougeant pour mieux écouter. Se rappelant qu'il existait plus de cinq sens, Rahkesh ferma les yeux et élargit sa perception, sondant en esprit hors des limites de la tente, cherchant. Techniquement une forme de légilimentie, c'était un moyen d'utiliser sa magie pour rechercher des choses que les autres sens ne pouvaient détecter. Il lança également quelques filaments psychiques, tâtonnant avec précaution, car s'il y avait des créatures magiques dehors, elles risquaient de percevoir son exploration. 

Quelque chose de dangereux rôdait dans l'obscurité. Comme l'étrange pressentiment qui l'avait réveillé ne cessait de s'intensifier, Rahkesh cessa ses recherches et ramena sa conscience dans les limites de la tente. Se concentrant à nouveau pour manipuler sa magimentie, il fit pression sur l'esprit des vampires, les incitant à sortir de leur sommeil.

Daray s'éveilla presque aussitôt, Rahkesh attrapa son bras et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Silas les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard ; et Rahkesh lui indiqua de rester également silencieux. Daray secoua Thom, bien qu'il fallût plusieurs minutes. Silas lança un sort sur les parois pour que toute lumière à l'intérieur soit invisible de l'extérieur, puis il alluma sa baguette pour qu'il puissent se voir.

« Eteins-moi ça, ça va détruire notre vision nocturne. » demanda Rahkesh en étouffant sa voix. Silas lui obéit aussitôt. « Il y a quelque chose dehors. » Nuri choisit ce moment pour émettre un grondement sourd. « Quelqu'un de doué pour les illusions ? » Aucun ne répondit. « Vous savez comment faire une illusion ? » Les deux vampires opinèrent, mais Thom secoua la tête. « Nous pouvons laisser les tentes et le feu ici, nous nous cacherons au milieu des arbres près du sentier, si nous y arrivons sans nous faire voir ou entendre nous avons une chance de nous échapper. La chose ou la créature qui est dehors pensera que nous sommes toujours dans les tentes. » expliqua Rahkesh.

« Nous allons lancer une illusion sur la tente et le sol juste devant, personne ne nous verra sortir. » décréta Daray, Silas et lui pointèrent leurs baguettes sur une des entrées.

« Mentiri exoculo. » L'incantation constituait la partie la plus facile. Les illusions ne fonctionnaient que si l'utilisateur avait en tête une image exacte du mirage qu'il voulait créer. Les vampires se concentrèrent sur l'aspect des portes fermées, leur couleur, leur texture. Ajoutant des détails, imprimant leur volonté sur ce que des personnes extérieures verraient en observant la façade de la tente et le sol juste devant. _Nous ne sommes pas là, non, vraiment, nous n'y sommes pas. Personne ne marche dehors. _Ce n'est que lorsque les vampires signalèrent par un hochement de tête qu'ils étaient prêts, que Rahkesh écarta la toile recouvrant l'entrée et sortit.

« Mentiri exoculo » murmura-t-il, pointant sa baguette sur l'espace entre les deux tentes. Puis il se concentra sur l'apparence qu'avait ce carré de terrain à l'instant même, sans aucune présence dessus. Il ferma les yeux pendant que Silas le dépassait pour aller réveiller Ally, qui se trouvait dans l'autre abri. Daray se tapit dans l'ombre du rocher derrière lequel Nuri avait dîné, et rampa sur le ventre jusqu'à Tanya. Un léger mouvement trahit sa surprise, mais Daray devait lui avoir dit de rester tranquille, car presque aussitôt elle reporta son regard sur le même point qu'elle contemplait précédemment. Rahkesh construisit son illusion de sa position actuelle vers l'extérieur, effaçant dans son esprit ce qui ne s'y trouvait pas une seconde auparavant. Il y avait des nuages et il faisait très noir, la clarté de la lune peinait à transpercer. En rouvrant les yeux il fit disparaître leurs ombres pendant que les autres se déplaçaient.

A la surprise générale, Daray sortit une cape d'invisibilité. Il transfigura un caillou en statue, et lui donna l'apparence de Tanya. Ally conjura alors une brise légère pour donner à l'herbe des mouvements de vague ; il était plus difficile de repérer des incohérences dans les illusions quand les choses bougeaient naturellement. Alors que passait la plus forte bouffée de vent, Daray jeta le manteau sur Tanya et déposa la statue à l'endroit où elle avait été assise. Tous deux invisibles, ils rejoignirent le groupe. Rahkesh sortit sa propre cape d'invisibilité, souriant malicieusement devant la surprise encore plus grande qu'il provoqua, et fit signe à Ally d'aller avec les deux autres pendant qu'il prenait Silas et Thom. La petite taille de Thom permettrait d'avoir assez de place pour la panthère cachée dans le sac de Silas. Ce dernier lança un sort sur les pieds de chacun pour éviter de laisser des empreintes, et le groupe se mit en marche. Rahkesh abandonna son illusion alors qu'ils quittaient le campement.

Ils arrivèrent dans le bois et remontèrent le sentier. Daray trouva un endroit où plusieurs arbres et un gros rocher cachaient de leur cercle une dépression dans le sol. Ils s'y rassemblèrent, ôtant les manteaux.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dehors ? » demanda Thom.

« Aucune idée, mais c'est mauvais. » répondit Silas, levant la main dans son dos pour calmer le bébé panthère qui ne cessait de feuler.

« Plus haut, le sentier forme un virage serré autour de l'une des montagnes, une fois que nous aurons dépassé ce coude, personne ne pourra plus nous voir. Silas et moi avons poussé jusque là la nuit dernière, pendant que nous chassions. » les informa Daray, « pourquoi n'utiliserions-nous pas les deux capes d'invisibilité pour nous y rendre ? Nous pouvons lancer des sorts de silence pour qu'ils ne nous entendent pas. »

« Et je connais aussi une incantation pour masquer notre odeur. » compléta Rahkesh. « Tout le monde retourne sous les manteaux. » Ils se remirent dessous, ayant à peine assez de place pour tous. « Inolentis », il répéta le sortilège sept fois, une pour chacun d'entre eux en comptant la panthère. « Allons-y. » Les deux groupes partirent, faisant très attention à ne pas entrer en collision. Au-dessus d'eux le sentier tournait autour d'un amas de rocaille et s'engageait sur l'autre flanc de la montagne.

Après avoir dépassé cet amas, Rahkesh enleva la cape et la rangea. Daray fit de même et les six adolescents se séparèrent pour s'asseoir sur des rochers.

« Utiles ces choses-là, n'est-ce pas ? » interpella Daray.

« Ouais, sauf si tu rencontres quelqu'un qui peut voir à travers. » rétorqua Rahkesh. « Ecoutez les gars, ça ne trompera pas longtemps les personnes qui nous observaient, il fera jour dans quelques heures. Nous devrions bouger aussi vite que possible. » Les autres approuvèrent et ils repartirent en forçant le pas.

**

* * *

Ils** n'avancèrent que d'un mile avant d'être attaqués. La première décharge de lumière rouge jeta Thom près de vingt pieds plus loin contre un arbre. 

VLAM ! Un sortilège pourpre frappa un rocher près de Rahkesh, volatilisant la pierre en cendres et émettant à la ronde une vague d'énergie. Un autre maléfice déracina un arbre, pendant qu'un troisième serpenta abruptement, comme un missile thermosensible cherchant sa cible, avant de s'écraser sur le sentier. Il n'y eut ni avertissement, ni cri, seulement des sorts les attaquant de tous côtés. Rahkesh se plaqua au sol et roula vers un arbre tombé, voyant les autres faire de même. Le barrage de sortilèges les clouait à terre, incapables de repérer la position de leurs adversaires.

« Tanya, rejoins Thom et vérifie comment il va. » ordonna Silas, elle acquiesça et s'éloigna en rampant. L'esprit de Rahkesh commença à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Le terrain était relativement plat, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait personne au-dessus d'eux. Tant qu'ils restaient près du sol, les viser serait difficile. Le sac de Thom était rouge, probablement la raison pour laquelle il avait été touché. Daray avait eu la même idée et était déjà en train de camoufler leurs bagages couleur terre et feuilles mortes.

Leurs attaquants bougeaient, réalisa Rahkesh. Les sorts ne venaient pas d'une direction précise. Et ils étaient nombreux. Il estima leur compte à une douzaine, vraisemblablement pas plus.

« Formons des équipes de deux. » murmura Rahkesh aux autres. Silas fit signe à Ally et tous deux commencèrent à bouger, restant près du sol. Rahkesh jeta un regard à Daray qui acquiesça. « Diversion. » suggéra Rahkesh. « Rendons-les aussi perdus que nous. » Daray pointa sa baguette sur un caillou, et une seconde plus tard ce dernier possédait deux jambes, deux bras, et une tête. Il grandit à côté d'eux jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un homme, fait de roche. Rahkesh lui donna un pantalon, une chemise, et un sac à dos. Ils créèrent trois autres pantins avant de leur insuffler le mouvement.

« Animus ! » prononça Daray, en se concentrant soigneusement. Le faux être humain se releva et courut dans une direction opposée à la leur et celle des autres. Des maléfices le poursuivirent.

« Animus ! Animus ! » Les deus autres partirent, chargeant sur la position de leurs attaquants. Rahkesh et Daray se glissèrent sur le côté et avancèrent, dessinant un arc de cercle vers l'endroit où ils pensaient trouver certains de leurs adversaires ; des arbres renversés et des rochers jonchaient le sol, une profonde dépression et de petites bosses couraient en tous sens, une couverture parfaite.

Pendant que les personnes qui les avaient attaqués étaient occupées à détruire les pantins, tous deux continuèrent à bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent repérer la direction d'où provenaient les sorts.

« Là, il y en a trois. » indiqua Daray. Cachés derrière une petite élévation se trouvaient trois personnes. Les mannequins avaient disparus. Les sortilèges qu'ils utilisaient n'étaient pas inoffensifs.

« Il faut les désarçonner. Les ensevelir sous un gros tas de terre ? » demanda Rahkesh, observant un autre talus.

« Ouais, contourne l'obstacle et pousse la poussière sur eux, je la guiderai. »

Rahkesh se plaqua au sol et rampa autour de la pile de gravats ; en utilisant quelques sorts d'explosion, il rassembla une bonne quantité et forma un monticule appréciable.

« Flipendo ! »

« Locomotor ! » Alors que Rahkesh envoyait une immense vague de terre sur lui, Daray l'attrapa au vol avec son enchantement et la renvoya sur ceux qui précédemment les attaquaient.

Malheureusement pour eux, l'un de leurs adversaires avait bénéficié d'un entraînement décent, et vérifia derrière lui dans l'éventualité d'un tel assaut, au moment même où le mur de poussière le frappa. Il commença à lancer des boules de feu dans tous les sens, espérant les toucher. Alerté par leur compagnon, l'un des autres érigea une barrière.

« Immobulus ! Incarcerous ! » Les enchantements de Rahkesh endommagèrent le bouclier, mais il tint bon.

« Inretio ! Fractum ! » Leurs défenses affaiblies se brisèrent sous le sortilège de fracture de Daray, pendant que Rahkesh lançait silencieusement ses deux derniers maléfices. Un sort de stupéfaction, et un autre de désarmement, suivis par un mouvement de poignet qui attira les baguettes de leurs trois adversaires vers lui.

Le stupéfix rendit le plus alerte de leurs adversaires proprement inconscient, et celui de désarmement fut dévié. Mais tous trois perdirent leurs baguettes. Daray attaqua et stupéfia les deux derniers.

« Attirer leurs baguettes, pourquoi n'avons-nous tout simplement pas commencé par faire ça ? » interrogea Daray, conjurant des cordes et ligotant leurs nouveaux captifs très serrés.

« Aucune idée, après toi. » Le vampire répondit à l'invitation par un sourire malicieux, tous deux se levèrent, et lancèrent simultanément le sortilège d'attraction. Plutôt que d'attirer toutes les baguettes présentes dans l'ensemble des montagnes, ils restreignirent le maléfice aux personnes situées dans leur voisinage. Le résultat fut l'obtention des baguettes des quatre autres étudiants, et de huit autres arrachées à leurs précédents attaquants.

« Ils détalent ! » cria Ally, désignant du doigt les huit personnes fuyant à toute vitesse. Silas se jeta sur l'un d'entre eux et le frappa assez violemment pour l'assommer. Daray et Rahkesh coururent à leur poursuite, jetant leurs baguettes à leurs compagnons, et commencèrent à lancer des sorts de stupéfaction.

Il fallut une demi-heure pour traquer le dernier de leurs attaquants. Rahkesh, Daray, Ally et Silas le coincèrent dans un ravin. L'homme ne prononça pas un mot, et se laissa simplement stupéfier. Silas lévita son corps pendant qu'ils revenaient.

« Je parie que ce sont des étudiants, envoyés pour nous attaquer. » déclara Ally.

« Non, de vrais étudiants feraient mieux que ça. » objecta Silas.

« Alors qui ? » répliqua Ally, Silas se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Sais pas – faudra leur demander. »

« Ou non. » Daray, qui marchait en tête, les appela. Les trois autres se précipitèrent, et découvrirent Tanya et Thom inconscients, tous les prisonniers disparus.

« Quoi ? » questionna Silas, en regardant autour d'eux d'un air furieux.

« Euh, Silas ? Il est parti. » signala Rahkesh. Leur captif s'était envolé.

« Comment ? Comment a-t-il fait ça ? » rugit Silas, « Je n'ai pas relâché le sort ! »

« Calme-toi, ils avaient visiblement un plan de secours pour le cas où ils seraient vaincus. » proposa Rahkesh, « et je ne pense pas qu'ils reviendront nous attaquer. »

« Ça m'est égal. Ce que je voulais, c'était leur sang. » bouda le vampire ; Daray sourit d'un air provocateur au regard mécontent qu'Ally leur décocha.

« Pas dégoûté ? » demanda-t-il à Rahkesh, voyant que l'autre n'avait pas bronché et s'occupait de réveiller Tanya et Thom.

« Non. » répondit simplement Rahkesh. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute Tanya, arrête de t'excuser. Es-tu en état de marcher Thom ? » L'adolescent de petite taille acquiesça et se releva en brossant la poussière de ses vêtements.

« Ouais, côte cassée, Tanya l'a soignée. Et je change la couleur de mon sac à dos. »

Le groupe repartit, Tanya continua de garder la trace de leur progression sur sa carte. Le sentier les conduisit à travers certains des plus beaux paysage que Rahkesh ait jamais contemplés. Ils se trouvaient à une altitude assez élevée, mais le soleil brillait et il n'y avait pas trop de vent. Ils pouvaient apercevoir plus haut d'immenses montagnes. Celles qui les entouraient étaient déjà considérables, elles s'élevaient, d'après le sort de Thom, à une hauteur de presque sept mille pieds, et les autres mesuraient plusieurs milliers de plus. Ils se rapprochaient lentement de l'altitude à laquelle l'entrée de l'Académie était censée se situer. Mais jusqu'ici ils n'avaient rien rencontré qui ressemblât à sa description : une gigantesque vallée avec un lac, une rivière, des sources d'eau chaude, de larges prairies encerclées d'épaisses forêts.

Peu après s'être arrêtés pour déjeuner, ils rencontrèrent une salamandre. La créature avait douze pieds de long, et bloquait posément le passage entre deux gros rochers. Derrière elle ils aperçurent un pont de pierre jeté au-dessus d'une gorge, et une autre salamandre juste devant.

« De l'eau ? » suggéra Tanya.

« Ou des flammes plus puissantes. » répondit Silas.

« Ou nous pourrions juste l'électrocuter. » proposa Rahkesh.

« Ou utiliser de l'eau et _ensuite _l'électrocuter. » décida Ally, tirant sa baguette et lançant une énorme colonne d'eau sur l'animal. Celui-ci s'enflamma, la peau en combustion, juste avant que la vague ne le touche. Tout le liquide s'évapora. « Euh, ça ne marche pas. » Silas s'avança à son tour pour tenter sa chance.

« Inretio ! Incarcerous ! » Le filet fut réduit en cendres, les cordes dirigées sur les pieds de la créature gracieusement évitées, puis déchirées par ses griffes. Elle était rapide et décidée à ne pas bouger.

« Reducto ! »Daray lança le sort sur la salamandre, qui fit un pas de côté pour laisser le maléfice la raser sans toucher. « Tous ensemble alors, à la suite, Rahkesh, utilises ton truc électrique. » commanda le vampire. Ils formèrent une ligne. « Un, deux, trois - »

« Reducto ! »

« Conjunctivis ! »

« Stupefix ! »

« Reducto ! »

« Extorquo ! »

« Fulguris ! » articula Rahkesh, forçant dans l'incantation toute l'énergie possible. Le feu de la salamandre absorba le premier sort, le second passa loin au-dessus de sa tête, elle rejeta aisément le troisième et absorba le quatrième. C'est à ce moment que ses pouvoirs de défense s'épuisèrent. Le cinquième manqua de la faire tomber, bien qu'elle ne parût pas physiquement blessée quand elle le repoussa. Mais les dégâts magiques devinrent apparents comme elle vacillait sur ses pieds. L'immense éclair d'électricité lancé par Rahkesh provoqua des convulsions violentes qui la jetèrent à terre, où Ally la stupéfia.

Rahkesh et Tanya s'arrêtèrent pour vérifier si elle était encore vivante, et prodiguèrent plusieurs sorts de guérison courants. Tanya semblait avoir un talent naturel pour la médecine. Ils maîtrisèrent la seconde salamandre de la même façon.

Ils jetèrent des sortilèges de gel sur le pont, et se tinrent prêts à lancer sur chacun pendant qu'ils traversaient un par un des charmes de lévitation. La passerelle essaya de se briser, mais la glace, recouverte d'un sort d'adhérence pour éviter tout dérapage, l'en empêcha. Elle finit par se rompre au moment où Tanya, la dernière, traversait, mais tous les autres la rattrapèrent et la lévitèrent hors du précipice.

**

* * *

Ils** avaient atteint une zone où les arbres étaient à hauteur d'épaule - en raison d'un incendie récent ou de l'altitude, estima Rahkesh - quand Silas remarqua du mouvement dans les arbres. 

« Regardez ! » cria Silas, le doigt pointé. Tous regardèrent, mais ne virent rien.

« Où ça ? Quoi ? » questionna Ally. Silas observa soigneusement puis pointa de nouveau le doigt.

« Là ! c'est tout blanc. Attendez, attendez, il y en a cinq ! » Rahkesh pouvait en effet apercevoir cinq petites choses blanches décampant rapidement à travers les arbres.

« Quelle sorte d'animal possède une tête pointue et blanche ? » demanda Ally.

« Aucune, à ma connaissance. » répondit Rahkesh.

« 'Cune idée. » déclara Silas. Daray se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« De la neige ? » suggéra Thom. Sa petite taille l'empêchait d'avoir une vue dégagée au-dessus de la végétation, qui arrivait à hauteur du cou de Rahkesh. Les yeux de Thom se trouvaient au niveau des branches les plus élevées.

« Non. Et ce ne sont pas des bois sur leurs têtes. » l'informa Silas. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous quand les formes blanches s'immobilisèrent quelques instants. Puis elles commencèrent à avancer lentement le long du sentier, un peu en avant d'eux. Le groupe pressa le pas pour mieux distinguer leur espèce, mais bientôt ils s'éloignèrent à nouveau du chemin. « Devrions-nous les suivre ? »

« Aucune raison de le faire, et nous ne savons pas jusqu'où nous devons encore marcher. » fit remarquer Ally, les autres acquiescèrent. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les créatures ne reviennent vers eux, en amont d'un virage que le sentier dessinait plus loin, et disparaissent de leur vue.

Le chemin formait un coude autour d'un immense surplomb rocheux qui crevait le flanc de la montagne. Alors qu'ils passaient en dessous, ils entendirent craquer et se rompre la roche. Le groupe s'immobilisa, puis, devant leurs yeux stupéfaits, le rocher entier bougea, se souleva, et dévala la pente droit sur eux.

« Reducto ! » Ally, Silas et Rahkesh lancèrent le sort tous ne même temps. Thom leur fit suite avec un charme d'entrave, pendant que Tanya et Daray érigeaient leurs plus puissants boucliers.

Le pan de montagne vacilla et ralentit à mi-course quand le sortilège de Thom le toucha, puis les maléfices de destruction le frappèrent. Le rocher se mit à luire, et explosa en tous sens avec un bruit de tonnerre.

Des missiles en pierre volèrent alentour comme les éclats d'une grenade. Les morceaux rebondissaient sur leurs protections qui commençaient à disparaître. Les cinq autres érigèrent d'autres barrières pour aider les deux premiers, et ensemble ils se recroquevillèrent sous le bouclier jusqu'à ce que le dernier projectile soit passé. Lentement, les six se redressèrent de la position repliée qu'ils avaient dû adopter pour protéger leurs têtes. Leur bouclier s'était presque entièrement effondré. Ils se relevèrent et Ally lança des sorts pour dégager le sentier. Alors que Daray l'aidait à déplacer les plus gros rochers, quelque chose bougea au milieu du chemin, caché par la caillasse restante. Tous se retournèrent, baguettes sorties.

Sous leurs yeux, cinq formes blanches s'échappèrent vers les arbres.

Rahkesh balaya les derniers morceaux de roche et les six étudiants se lancèrent à leur poursuite. Le groupe se précipita à travers les arbres bas qui bordaient le sentier. Les silhouettes qu'ils pourchassaient gardaient juste assez d'avance pour qu'ils ne puissent pas les voir. Finalement, les cinq formes quittèrent le chemin.

« J'aimerais les suivre, ils ont probablement causé la chute de ce rocher sur nous – ça n'a pas pu arriver normalement. » annonça Rahkesh, les deux vampires et Ally furent d'accord, mais Thom secoua la tête.

« Ecoute, j'ai mal aux côtes, et vous quatre marchez plus vite que Tanya et moi pouvons le supporter. Nous pourrions continuer, et vous autres, vous allez voir et vous nous rattrapez ensuite. Ne mettez juste pas trop de temps. » suggéra Thom. Tanya acquiesça. Thom et elle s'assirent pour se reposer un peu pendant que les autres repartaient.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver ce qu'ils peuvent bien être. Ils sont forcément magiques, mais il y a un tas d'animaux qui peuvent montrer une force ou un pouvoir pareil. » déclara Silas, « là-bas ! » Et en effet, cinq formes blanches décampaient. « Ils ne courent pas trop vite, mais ne vous approchez pas trop, ils sont visiblement très forts. »

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est les voir d'assez près pour les identifier. » répondit Rahkesh, « mais si ils peuvent parler une petite explication serait agréable. »

« Ils se dispersent. » prévint Daray ; au-dessus d'eux les cinq créatures à têtes blanches se séparèrent. Rahkesh força l'allure et courut en arc de cercle pour les cerner comme un troupeau de berger. Daray comprit la manœuvre et prit l'autre côté. Ally se précipita pour le rattraper, et Rahkesh estima qu'elle était la plus rapide.

« Ally, je vais poser un sort de silence sur toi, peux-tu les dépasser et créer devant eux une sorte de barrière en pierre ? » Elle acquiesça, et aussitôt que le sortilège fut en place elle accéléra sans faire de bruit, faisant attention à se tenir assez loin pour que les petites créatures ne remarquent pas sa tentative de contournement.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils tombèrent sur sa barricade, un large cercle de rochers étroitement assemblés. Les êtres à tête blanche l'aperçurent en premier, et se séparèrent, gagnant en vitesse et contournant l'obstacle. Rahkesh se lança à la poursuite de l'un d'entre eux, conservant son allure, attendant une occasion favorable pour l'attaquer. Il ne voulait pas vraiment le blesser, même si c'étaient bien ces créatures qui avaient essayé des les tuer avec l'énorme rocher. Un peu plus loin devant, il distingua une trouée parmi les arbres bas, et juste sous ses pas un tronc renversé à terre juste sous ses pas.

Rahkesh prit appui sur le morceau de bois et sauta. Il tomba sur la chose, l'entoura de ses bras, toucha sol sur une épaule, et roula sur lui-même plusieurs fois. Il s'arrangea pour envelopper complètement l'être qui était plus petit que lui, et éviter qu'il ne soit sérieusement blessé. Il se tourna pour avoir le dessus en s'arrêtant, immobilisant la créature de son poids, et lança silencieusement un stupefix ; il la sentit s'affaisser.

Rahkesh se recula prudemment, baguette sortie. A l'affût du moindre signe de danger. Ce n'était pas la peine. La créature était inconsciente.

Elle était blanche, très blanche, partout. Elle était aussi plus menue qu'il ne pensait. La différence de taille était due à un chapeau, large, pointu, et blanc.

Elle ressemblait un peu à un gorille, mais en plus petit et duveteux, et blanc. Elle était recouverte de la tête aux pieds d'une douce fourrure blanche. Toute sauf une main. La main gauche était nue et portait une longue série de tatouages. Elle possédait des oreilles finement pointues, et ses dents, à ce qu'il voyait, ne la désignaient pas comme un carnivore. Craignant l'avoir blessée, Rahkesh ôta le chapeau blanc pour examiner sa tête à l'endroit où le sort l'avait frappée. Elle semblait en bonne santé. Après l'avoir fait rouler sur le dos, Rahkesh lança silencieusement un sort pour la ranimer et patienta. Et patienta. Et patienta.

Il y eut un éclair de lumière, et ce n'était plus un petit être blanc, c'était un immense être blanc. Rahkesh se rejeta en arrière en voyant l'énorme animal le dépasser. Il roula jusqu'aux arbres, renversa les plus basses branches sur lui, et attendit.

C'était désormais une GIGANTESQUE créature blanche et duveteuse. Des yeux bleu pâle cherchèrent les alentours jusqu'à ce qu'ils le trouvent. Elle mesurait aisément dix pieds, mais elle ne semblait pourtant pas dangereuse. Elle l'observait, Rahkesh lui rendait son regard avec curiosité. Elle savait où il était. Rahkesh rampa hors des arbres, se leva, et tendit le chapeau.

L'énorme main droite, duveteuse et blanche, saisit le couvre-chef ; elle l'examina, et se remit à contempler Rahkesh. Elle fouilla quelques instants ses yeux, et ensuite, à sa grande surprise, le lui rendit.

Puis elle disparut. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'elle avait repris une apparence plus chétive. En regardant autour de lui, il l'aperçut qui risquait un œil entre les branches d'un arbre voisin. Elle sourit, agita la main, et _pouffa de rire_. Elle fila alors à toute vitesse, laissant derrière elle un Rahkesh médusé.

_Maître, c'était un Yeck. _L'informa Sygra.

_Parce que maintenant tu recommences à m'adresser la parole ? _questionna Rahkesh. Elle ne lui avait plus parlé depuis leur second trajet en tapis volant.

_Cette école où vous allez doit être vraiment bizarre._

_Qu'est-ce qu'un Yeck ?_

_Je ne sais pas réellement, le gérant de l'animalerie y a fait allusion, une fois. Ils sont couverts de duvet, blancs, avec des runes tatouées sur la main gauche. Il disait qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour en trouver un et avoir son chapeau. Ce chapeau donne à l'humain qui l'obtient le pouvoir d'invisibilité._

_Oh, vraiment ?_

_Oui. Bonne prise. Puis-je sortir ? J'ai faim. _Demanda Sygra. Rahkesh ouvrit son sac et la fit sortir. Il jeta un sort d'attraction et quelques secondes plus tard un petit rongeur vola vers lui. Avant qu'il même ait le temps de savoir ce que c'était, Sygra s'élança dessus.

En attendant que le serpent ait fini d'avaler sa proie, Rahkesh examina le chapeau. Il pouvait sentir la magie contenue à l'intérieur. Devait-il le porter pour être invisible ? Il le mit, le couvre-chef était trop petit et il ne sentait aucune différence. Il l'enleva et concentra ses pensées sur les effets de l'invisibilité.

La magie le fit presque chanceler alors qu'elle l'enveloppait. Après quelques instants la sensation disparut, laissant des bourdonnements dans son sang et des picotements sur sa peau.

_Maître ? Où êtes-vous ?_

_Ici, ce truc du chapeau marche vraiment._

_Vous êtes invisible. Je peux encore entendre le battement de votre cœur._

_Voilà qui est difficile à masquer. La plupart des humains n'y penseraient pas, nous faisons trop confiance à nos yeux. Un détail très utile. Merci de me l'avoir dit._

_Pouvez-vous vous rendre visible ? Vos compagnons arrivent. Deux d'entre eux ont aussi des chapeaux._

_D'accord, retourne dans le sac s'il te plaît Sygra. Je préférerais qu'ils ne sachent pas que tu es là. Certaines personnes n'aiment pas les gens qui parlent serpent tu sais._

_Idiots. _Persifla Sygra, autant qu'un serpent en était capable. Et elle remonta dans sa poche. Rahkesh décida qu'il voulait redevenir visible. Puis il regarda sa main, il pouvait la voir.

« Hé Rahkesh ! » Ils le voyaient également, cela devait marcher. Rahkesh examina les autres et décida immédiatement que c'étaient les vampires qui possédaient les autres chapeaux. Les Yecks restants devaient s'être échappés. Il était incapable d'expliquer comment il le savait, leur magie avait simplement le même goût que la sienne. Les vampires reconnurent qu'ils avaient les couvre-chefs, et qu'ils pouvaient sentir le sien, en soulevant brièvement un sourcil et en lui lançant un sourire de connivence dans le dos d'Ally. Ils ne lui avaient pas parlé des pouvoirs des Yecks. Rahkesh hocha la tête pour signifier son accord, il ne dirait rien non plus. Un atout comme celui-là devait être gardé secret.

« Ils ont filé. » annonça Ally, l'air désappointée.

« Ouais, j'ai coincé le mien avec un plaquage, je pensais l'avoir. Vous avez vu ce qu'ils peuvent faire ? » demanda Rahkesh. Ils l'avaient certainement vu se transformer.

« Oh oui. Contente qu'il ne t'ait pas attaqué. C'est qu'il était putain d'énorme. » répondit Ally.

« Je me suis dit que je devrais peut-être le laisser partir quand il a fait ça. Il ne semblait pas décidé à se battre. » déclara Rahkesh. « Rejoignons Tanya et Thom. Ces choses ne vont pas se remettre à nous lancer des rochers. »


	5. Chapitre 5

Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de la génialissime Miranda Flairgold, et toutes deux ne pouvons que reconnaître l'écrasante supériorité de J. K. Rowling, notre source d'inspiration.  
Merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser des remarques, surtout Sahada et Onarluca qui ne cessent de m'encourager.  
A ce propos, traduiriez-vous « cool » ? C'est pour l'expression « des motifs cools ».

**_

* * *

Chapitre 5 _**

**Ils** retrouvèrent Tanya et Thom non loin devant, occupés à bombarder un ruisseau de sortilèges, avant d'oser se mouiller les pieds pour le traverser. Ils déplaçaient à l'aide d'un charme de lévitation d'étranges végétaux qu'ils ne purent identifier.

Alors que la première plante perçait la surface, ils s'aperçurent qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une espèce ordinaire. Elle était de la même couleur que les cailloux entre lesquels elle s'abritait, ce qui la rendait presque invisible. Au moment où elle toucha l'air libre, elle devint brusquement verte fluorescente. De la teinte généralement associée à l'Avada Kedavra. Une fois entièrement sortie du ruisseau, la petite touffe d'algues, qui mesurait moins d'un pied de diamètre, tourna sur elle-même, de sa propre initiative. Chacun retint son souffle. Lentement, un long filin brun se dressa sinueusement, comme un serpent prêt à attaquer.

« Tanya, repose-la ! » cria Rahkesh. La racine se détendit, plus rapide que l'œil. Tanya hurla et repoussa la plante ; cette dernière atterrit sur le sol de l'autre côté du ruisseau.

Une minuscule trace de morsure apparut sur le cou de la jeune fille : un petit cercle de piqûres d'épingles où suintait du sang ; la peau autour de cette marque prit un blanc terreux.

« Oh non, oh non, qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Tanya commençait à paniquer. Rahkesh se rendit compte que les vampires étaient immobiles, le regard enivré par le sang.

« Ressaisissez-vous tous les deux. » murmura-t-il ; ils clignèrent des yeux et affichèrent un air penaud, il s'approcha alors de Tanya. « Du calme, du calme, surtout arrête d'hyperventiler. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Est-ce que tu ressens une sensation bizarre au niveau du cou ? Du froid ? du chaud ? »

« Non, non, ni l'un ni l'autre. Ça fait un peu mal. » répondit-elle. Rahkesh écarta sa main quand elle tenta de toucher la morsure.

« Laisse ça. » La tache blanche avait cessé de s'étendre. Elle avait atteint la taille d'un gallion. « Quelqu'un a une idée ? Tout anti-poison pourrait avoir des effets nocifs tant qu'on ne sait pas ce que c'était. Un changement dans la composition chimique de son sang pourrait provoquer une réaction allergique à certaines potions. »

« Ne mets pas de bandage. Laisse saigner. Peut-être que les toxiques présents dans la morsure vont filer en même temps. En fait, un anti-coagulant pourrait être une bonne idée. » déclara Silas. Tanya secoua la tête.

« Non. Laisse ça tranquille. Si je sens quelque chose je vous le dirai. » trancha-t-elle ; elle semblait un peu plus détendue.

« Certaines plantes aquatiques possèdent un venin paralysant de faible intensité pour empêcher les animaux de les manger. Cette chose avait un tas de feuilles, sans doute la raison d'un aussi bon camouflage. C'est probablement un mécanisme de défense contre les herbivores. Ces espèces ne sont généralement pas létales, surtout chez les algues magiques d'eau vive. » expliqua Ally. « Mon grand-père en cultive près d'une centaine différentes dans ses aquariums, la plupart sont plutôt inoffensives, juste des protections mineures. »

« Alors évitons de traverser à pied, construisons un pont ou lévitons. » décréta Daray, tâtant une autre des plantes avec un bâton, et se jetant en arrière quand elle déroula une racine et commença à tourner. « Et évitez de tomber. »

Ils firent la traversée sans incident, à l'aide d'un simple assemblage de planches. Le sentier se faisait à présent très pentu, ils montaient vers la vallée où l'école se situait. Les montagnes alentour devenaient plus larges et plus grandes chaque fois qu'ils dépassaient un virage. Une fois, ils aperçurent un dragon qui prenait le soleil, sur un rebord près de l'entrée d'une gigantesque grotte. Il se trouvait heureusement sur l'autre versant de la vallée qu'ils empruntaient ; soit il ne remarqua pas leur présence, soit il ne les considéra pas comme une menace, soit il était tout simplement trop fainéant pour les attaquer.

Ils longèrent des torrents, cascadant entre les sommets pour se précipiter du haut de falaises de milliers de pieds dans les vallées en contrebas, dispersés en brume avant de toucher le fond. La majorité des plantes étaient magiques, ce qui leur laissait espérer qu'ils se rapprochaient. La lettre que les cinq autres avaient reçue disait qu'ils atteindraient l'école dans la matinée du cinq. En supposant qu'ils survivent au trajet.

Malgré les multiples aventures de cette journée, ce fut ce soir-là, alors qu'ils rejoignaient une clairière située près d'un ruisseau, qu'ils rencontrèrent le plus dangereux obstacle.

Des détraqueurs.

Des centaines de détraqueurs.

Les vampires furent les premiers à percevoir leur approche, ils s'immobilisèrent. Rahkesh les sentit quelques secondes plus tard. Puis Nuri montra les crocs.

« Quoi ? » demanda Thom en regardant autour de lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas encore les voir, mais ils savaient qu'ils étaient là, et ils se dirigeaient droit sur les six voyageurs.

« Des détraqueurs, toute une putain d'armée. » répondit Rahkesh, en reculant et rassemblant toutes les pensées et les souvenirs joyeux qu'il pouvait trouver. Il se concentra aussi, de toute la force de ses émotions, sur quelque chose d'autre qu'un cerf, imaginant à la place un phoenix et un sinistros. Un patronus en forme de cerf était la marque d'Harry Potter. Un phoenix était plus sûr. Les deux vampires et Ally s'alignèrent près de lui et tirèrent leurs baguettes, gardant le silence pendant qu'ils se préparaient. Thom semblait perdu.

« Des détraqueurs ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » questionna-t-il. Rahkesh n'eut pas le temps de combler son ignorance, à cet instant précis les détraqueurs apparurent au tournant devant eux, et un froid glacial les enveloppa.

« SPERO PATRONUM ! » crièrent quatre voix.

Un solide et énorme phoenix jaillit de la baguette de Rahkesh, aussitôt suivi d'une panthère et d'un griffon argentés, et d'un large cheval, translucide et légèrement miroitant. Les deux vampires, nota-t-il, étaient assez doués pour ce sortilège ; celui d'Ally était satisfaisant mais peu remarquable. Il entendait derrière lui Tanya et Thom répéter le charme plusieurs fois sans résultat. Rassemblant une nouvelle fois son énergie, il lança un second patronus, appelant cette fois-ci une image de Sygra son cobra. Le serpent sortit de la baguette et s'élança, imité quelques secondes plus tard par un autre phoenix, tous deux également solides.

« Spero patronum ! »

« Spero patronum ! » Les vampires suivirent son exemple et bientôt deux autres patroni se joignirent à l'attaque.

Lentement, les détraqueurs commencèrent à se retirer, et leurs quatre adversaires s'avancèrent pour rester proches de leurs créatures, leur communiquant toute la puissance disponible. Quand les quatre derniers animaux arrivèrent dans la mêlée, les détraqueurs rompirent leurs lignes et s'enfuirent. Sept patroni se lancèrent à leur poursuite ; celui d'Ally se dissipa finalement.

« Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ ? » demanda Thom en s'asseyant lourdement. Rahkesh et les vampires ne purent que s'affaler sur le sol, la respiration saccadée. Ally entreprit d'expliquer ce qu'étaient les détraqueurs et ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire.

Tanya finit par conjurer deux tentes et démarrer un feu de camp, voyant que ni Rahkesh ni les vampires n'étaient en état de poursuivre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ces derniers se levèrent, Silas laissa à Nuri un autre rat mort, et ils partirent chasser. Rahkesh se coucha sur le dos et essaya de refouler les souvenirs que les détraqueurs avaient éveillés. Une lumière verte, une femme en train de crier, Dumbledore tombant du toit, une autre lumière verte, le rire de Voldemort. Des gens en train de crier. La lumière verte…

« Rahkesh. Rahkesh ! Rahkesh arrête ça ! » Il ouvrit les yeux, les vampires étaient revenus. Silas venait de le gifler. Rahkesh le regarda, puis réalisa que sa peau luisait. Oups.

« Merci. Je déteste ces choses. » Personne ne réclama d'explication. Rahkesh se força à manger, puis alla se coucher. Thom prit le premier tour de garde, ensuite ce serait Ally, et il aurait le lever du jour.

**

* * *

Rahkesh** était assis le dos au rocher, l'un de ces morceaux couverts de lichen dont l'endroit était jonché. On était juste avant l'aube, le soleil perçant entre les montagnes, teignant le ciel de l'est en rose. Il n'y avait pas eu d'alertes cette nuit-là et les détraqueurs n'étaient pas revenus. Les patroni non plus d'ailleurs, et Rahkesh se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas encore là quelque part, occupés à débusquer leurs ennemis. 

L'heure était calme et sereine. Apaisante. Les seuls bruits consistaient en l'occasionnel gazouillis d'un petit oiseau, ou le chuintement d'un hibou retournant à son nid après une nuit de chasse. Les cimes enneigées scintillaient, les rayons se reflétaient sur les glaciers, tandis que la vallée restait dans une semi obscurité, à l'ombre des montagnes.

Le chant inattendu d'un phoenix fit sursauter Rahkesh qui se leva. Non loin, un oiseau s'élança dans les airs, sombre silhouette découpée sur le soleil brillant. Il monta plus haut, et commença un long survol de la vallée entres les sommets. De temps à autre, il laissait tinter un trille. Rahkesh ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux phoenix, ils étaient très rares et peu documentés, à l'exception de ceux qui avaient choisi de devenir le compagnon d'un humain, comme Fumseck pour Dumbledore. Celui-ci devait être sauvage. Rahkesh l'observa, émerveillé, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse enfin entre deux cimes. La paix de cette aurore se brisa quand la porte de la tente des filles s'ouvrit violemment. Ally en jaillit et courut vers lui, visiblement paniquée.

« C'est Tanya, quelque chose ne va pas. » souffla-t-elle hors d'haleine, puis elle repartit vers l'autre tente. Rahkesh jeta un sort pour attirer Tanya, avec son sac de couchage, et l'allongea sur le sol. Il vit instantanément le problème. La tache blanchâtre autour de la trace de morsure s'était étalée. Son corps entier était d'un blanc terreux, et la marque circulaire était devenue noire.

« Elle ne se réveille pas, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois. » expliquant Ally en revenant près de lui. Les trois autres garçons arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

« Choc anaphylactique ? » proposa Thom, cherchant le pouls au poignet, « non, son rythme cardiaque est très lent. Elle respire bien, et sa peau est fraîche mais pas froide. »

« Poison. Mais si elle n'est pas encore morte, alors ce n'est peut-être pas létal. » intervint Silas. Nuri apparut, poussant la tête entre leurs jambes. Il jeta un regard à Tanya et se mit à feuler et cracher. « Nuri ! Arrête ça. » Le félin ignora les ordres de son maître ; il s'éloigna de Tanya, sa courte fourrure hérissée.

« D'accord, c'est mauvais. » annonça Thom, exprimant le sentiment général.

« J'ai déjà examiné tous mes livres sur les herbes magiques, cette chose n'y était pas. Elle n'est pas encore morte, et malgré sa mine affreuse, elle ne semble que profondément endormie. Plus tôt nous arriverons à l'école, plus vite nous pourrons trouver le moyen de la soigner. » déclara Rahkesh, pensant à la petite fiole remplie de larmes de phoenix. Tant qu'elle ne serait pas en danger en mort, il ne les utiliserait pas. Il existait probablement une autre solution, s'ils parvenaient juste à identifier l'espèce à laquelle appartenait la plante.

« Nous devrions continuer, enervate ! » Le sort de Daray n'eut aucun effet. « Il faudra que nous la portions. Mobilicorpus ! » Le corps de Tanya s'éleva dans les airs, Thom lévita son sac. Ils rangèrent le campement en moins d'une minute et forcèrent le pas pour reprendre le sentier.

Le petit matin les retrouva en train de gravir le chemin d'un pas rapide et régulier. La pente était raide, et Thom et Ally commençaient à avoir des problèmes. Sans doute, pensa Rahkesh, à cause de l'altitude, ou juste de la fatigue. Il était extrêmement reconnaissant envers la Salle sur Demande pour le temps supplémentaire qu'il y avait passé. Il avait mis un point d'honneur à faire du sport, échaudé par la difficulté qu'il avait éprouvée à nager derrière Dumbledore, puis à supporter le poids du vieil homme à moitié mort. Il appréciait aussi à leur juste valeur certaines des runes sanguimagiques qu'il avait incisées. La rapidité et l'endurance supplémentaires devenaient évidentes alors qu'il parvenait à suivre le rythme des deux vampires. Etant physiquement plus forts et plus rapides que les humains, et insensibles à l'altitude, ces derniers auraient sinon été capables de distancer même le plus véloce des mortels. Ils freinaient visiblement l'allure pour permettre aux autres de rester à leur hauteur. Sitôt qu'ils atteindraient l'école, Rahkesh rechercherait un moyen pour que son corps utilise l'oxygène plus efficacement.

« Silas, Rahkesh, Daray, je vous en prie, ralentissons. » demanda finalement Ally. Elle était à bout de souffle et Thom n'était même plus en mesure de parler. Les trois s'arrêtèrent, et Rahkesh, se souvenant de ses potions, sortit de la pimentine. Il avait aussi des préparations augmentant la résistance et la vitesse, et même une permettant temporairement au corps d'utiliser l'oxygène plus efficacement, qu'il avait réalisée dès qu'il avait appris à quelle altitude se situait la Montagne Akren. Mais il ne voulait pas les gaspiller. Pas s'il existait encore une autre solution. Si nécessaire, il préférait les utiliser pour avancer avec les vampires et amener Tanya à l'Académie.

« Je ne suis pas certain que ça aidera beaucoup, mais ça peut. » expliqua-t-il, tendant les petites fioles en verre. Ally et Thom les acceptèrent sans poser de questions, ce qui frappa Rahkesh comme étant assez stupide, et les burent d'un trait. Les pimentines furent apparemment efficaces, et lorsqu'ils repartirent tous deux parvinrent à ne pas se laisser trop distancer.

« Comment va Tanya ? » demanda Rahkesh. Daray amena son corps en lévitation à côté d'eux.

« Aucun changement. C'est mieux que si ça avait empiré je suppose. »

« Oui, j'espère qu'il n'y aura plus d'autres obstacles devant nous. Ça suffit comme ça. » déclara Rahkesh, il surveillait attentivement le sentier, tout en gardant un œil sur Nuri ; la panthère était capable de sentir les choses et se mettait souvent à gronder juste avant qu'ils ne rencontrent une créature dangereuse. Au bout d'un moment, Thom se retrouva de nouveau à la traîne, Ally tint plus longtemps, mais bien qu'elle soit de loin la plus rapide mortelle présente, et puisse concourir avec un vampire sur une courte distance, elle ne possédait pas la résistance nécessaire et glissa derrière pour courir à côté de Thom. Les vampires avaient augmenté le rythme et Rahkesh restait à leur hauteur, les poussant même à avancer plus vite. « Penses-tu qu'il y a _encore _d'autres obstacles ? »

« Probablement non. Après tout, s'ils veulent que nous arrivions avant le dîner, et qu'ils préfèrent que nous soyons là en début d'après-midi, alors ils ne peuvent pas nous donner beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils nous ont déjà donné. » répondit Silas. « Sans doute que certains des groupes ne vont même pas arriver aujourd'hui. Je veux dire, je sais que tout le monde est supposé avoir passé les tests, mais tu dois avoir remarqué que deux de nos compagnons de voyage se trouvent un peu en dessous des standards requis. Ça, ou nous quatre nous nous trouvons au-dessus de la moyenne, et je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Si Thom et Tanya ont été capables d'entrer, alors qu'est-ce qui se serait passé s'ils avaient été seuls, ou avec quatre ou cinq personnes comme eux ? Ils se trouveraient toujours pas mal derrière. »

« A quelle altitude était censée se situer l'entrée ? » demanda Rahkesh, réalisant brusquement que si l'accés en était caché, comme c'était probablement le cas, ils risquaient de passer devant la porte sans la voir. Les deux vampires s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

« Putain ! Je n'y avais pas pensé. Sublimitas ! » De petits chiffres lumineux jaillirent de la baguette de Daray. **_2436 mètres._** « On y est. L'entrée se trouve exactement à 2438 mètres. »

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Rien qui ressemblât à une porte. Ils longeaient alors le flanc d'une crête. Sur leur droite, la roche formait un mur de plusieurs centaines de pieds de hauteur, parfaitement vertical, sans prise. Le véritable sommet se situait quelques centaines de pieds plus haut encore, au-dessus de la falaise. Sur leur gauche, la montagne descendait en pente légère pendant quelques centaines de mètres, puis s'affaissait dans une chute vertigineuse. Vers l'avant, ils pouvaient suivre le sentier des yeux sur plusieurs miles, serpentant en virages serrés contre l'arête alors qu'elle montait à la rencontre d'une immense montagne, puis gravissant péniblement ce sommet, passant sur le versant caché, et réapparaissant dans le lointain sur le flanc d'une autre crête, montant plus haut encore. Le chemin continuait à s'élever par paliers sans cesse renouvelés. Le porte ne pouvait se trouver que là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

« La vallée dessous est trop petite. Et je ne sens aucune illusion magique. A travers la falaise ? De l'autre côté vous pensez ? » proposa Silas. Il passa lentement la main sur le mur rocheux à leur droite, là où le sentier était creusé dans la paroi au bas de l'arête. Rien de visible. Tous trois commencèrent à examiner la roche, cherchant les traces d'une porte. Les sorts de détection échouèrent. Ils essayèrent de changer l'angle et la puissance de l'éclairage, mais même cela ne révéla aucune entrée secrète.

Thom et Ally les rattrapèrent et les aidèrent. Frapper la pierre avec un marteau, tendre l'oreille pour un écho, ne rencontra aucun succès. Le panneau devait être très épais. Ou capable d'absorber les bruits. Au bout de deux heures ils se regroupèrent et conclurent à leur manque d'idées.

« Bonjouuur ! » Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent un autre groupe en train de gravir le sentier à leur rencontre. Les autres étaient au nombre de cinq, et en bien moins bonne condition qu'eux, même avec Tanya dans le coma. Ils étaient couverts de bleus, deux boitaient, et un garçon avait le bras en écharpe. Quatre d'entre eux avaient l'air complètement épuisés. La cinquième, celle qui les avait interpellés, était en meilleur état ; elle semblait d'assez bonne humeur, malgré un bandage ensanglanté au-dessus du poignet.

« Salut. Vous semblez un peu malmenés. Besoin d'aide ? » proposa Thom, et il leur montra un charme de guérison qui faisait disparaître les hématomes en moins d'un minute.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrêtés ? » demanda l'adolescente, « oh, et je m'appelle Mara. »

« Rahkesh. L'entrée est censée être cachée à une altitude de 2438 mètres. C'est ici, ensuite le sentier continue à monter. Ça fait trois heures que nous sommes là. Rien, nous avons tout essayé, sauf réduire la falaise en poussière, et même ça risque de ne pas marcher parce qu'elle absorbe les sortilèges. »

« Vous avez essayé de frapper la roche, d'écouter voir s'il y a des échos ? »

« La première chose que nous avons faite. » grogna Silas, légèrement ennuyé.

« Mm. Et bien c'est plutôt chiant. » Suite à ce commentaire, les dix étudiants conscients, et la onzième quasi comateuse, s'assirent sur des chaises spécialement conjurées pour l'occasion et contemplèrent la paroi, réfléchissant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, quatre autres élèves, une qui se présenta comme une louve-garou, une vampire et deux mortels, les rejoignirent. Ils semblaient en bonne santé, si ce n'est fatigués. Ils passèrent un moment à lancer des sorts sur le mur, et la vampire brisa un petit récipient rempli d'acide dans une fissure. La roche absorba le liquide mais ne révéla rien. Ils finirent par s'asseoir à côté des autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nuri se mit à grogner, puis les vampires se levèrent et se tournèrent vers la courbe du sentier située sous leurs pieds. Un groupe de six personnes apparut plus bas à un virage et commença l'abrupte montée pour les rejoindre. Ceux-ci avaient franchement mauvaise mine. L'un d'entre eux était lévité par les autres, la jambe couverte de pansements. Une autre les suivait en chancelant, pâle comme un fantôme, et la main droite entièrement bandée. Sur les quatre restants, un seul ne montrait aucune blessure. L'adolescent marchant en tête s'arrêta net en apercevant les étudiants assis face à la paroi rocheuse.

« Bonsoir. Pourquoi êtes-vous tous là en train d'attendre ? » questionna-t-il. Thom exposa le problème. Pendant qu'il parlait, Rahkesh remarqua l'unique vampire de ce groupe, le seul indemne, qui les regardait tous avec dédain.

« Oh, je vous en prie, il doit y avoir un moyen d'entrer. C'est juste que vous n'y avez pas pensé. » décréta-t-il finalement.

« Et tu es… ? » demanda Silas.

« Saul. Saul Folvern. » Il l'annonçait comme s'ils étaient tous censés reconnaître le nom. Ses compagnons levèrent les yeux au ciel. Rahkesh échangea avec Mara et Ally un regard confus.

« Jamais 'tendu parler d'toi. » déclara Silas ; il haussa les épaules et questionna silencieusement Daray qui répondit par le même geste.

« Daray Ateres. » Il se présenta. Saul cligna lentement des yeux. Rahkesh en déduisit que Daray et Silas appartenaient à une famille importante. Savourant la surprise de Saul, Silas afficha un sourire railleur et conjura de nouvelles chaises.

« Tu es le bienvenu si tu veux essayer. Profites-en pour te fracasser le crâne. » offrit-il. Sur un ton tel que Saul ne pouvait prendre l'invitation que comme un défi. Les autres s'assirent, l'air réjoui, pendant que Saul, coincé, commençait à explorer le mur. A la recherche d'indices menant à la porte. Et sans aucun résultat.

Un autre groupe de six arriva. Ce qui faisait vingt-sept au total. L'un des derniers arrivés jugea qu'il n'y aurait plus de retardataires. Ayant affronté de nombreux problèmes le premier jour, leurs blessures les avaient contraints à avancer lentement.

« Tu sais, ça n'était pas vraiment très juste comme épreuves. Nous avons tous affronté les mêmes obstacles, sur des routes différentes. Les seules choses qui nous aient tous attaqués sur le même sentier, ce sont les détraqueurs. Comme nous sommes arrivés les premiers, nous avons dû les repousser alors qu'ils étaient en pleine forme. Les autres s'en sont tous tirés plus facilement. » commenta Rahkesh à Ally pendant qu'ils étaient assis à regarder le dernier groupe tenter sa chance contre le mur.

« Exrêmement facilement tu veux dire. » intervint Mara avec un sourire malicieux. « Nous sommes tombés sur les détraqueurs vers quatre heures du matin, nous nous sommes levés tôt. Il y avait encore un de vos patroni à leurs trousses. Ils fuyaient comme des moutons poursuivis par le loup. »

« Quelle forme avait-il ? » demanda Rahkesh, curieux de savoir si c'était le sien.

« C'était une espèce d'oiseau, un phoenix peut-être, ou un aigle. » répondit Mara. Rahkesh afficha un air satisfait, son protecteur avait tenu toute la nuit. Un des autres étudiants essayait de donner vie au pan de roche derrière lequel la porte était censée se trouver, pour en dégager l'accès. Une solution ingénieuse, mais encore une déconvenue.

Saul ricana devant leurs tentatives, bien qu'il ait lancé exactement les mêmes sortilèges quelques instants plus tôt.

« Visiblement, _ça_ ne sert à rien. Tu devrais retravailler tes techniques d'effraction, mortel. » Il insulta l'un d'entre eux. Ce groupe comportait cependant trois vampires qui l'encerclèrent aussitôt.

« Et ça fait combien de temps exactement que tu es planté là ? » questionna l'un d'eux sur un ton sarcastique. Saul renifla avec mépris et se présenta une nouvelle fois, toujours comme s'ils étaient censés savoir qui il était. Aucun ne reconnut son nom. Une adolescente passa devant lui, et Saul, pensant avoir plus de chance avec une humaine, se retourna contre elle.

« Un mortel n'est pas assez puissant pour venir à bout de ces boucliers, tu ferais aussi bien de ne pas gaspiller les maigres pouvoirs que tu possèdes. » Elle l'ignora complètement et rejoignit bientôt Mara dans une discussion sur la spiritumagie, comme si Saul n'avait pas dit un mot.

« Ç'a été un vrai couillon pendant tout le trajet. Et patati et patata, et les vampires sont supérieurs, et ma famille est puissante. » expliqua doucement la jeune fille épuisée à la main bandée, pendant que Saul, piquant une crise, envoyait quelques reductos sur le mur, qui se contenta de les absorber. Rahkesh, une idée en tête, se leva et fit signe aux deux vampires de son équipe de se rapprocher de la paroi.

« Vos sens sont plus développés, alors je veux que vous vous placiez contre le rocher. Je vais lancer un sort à travers la falaise ; il devrait provoquer des échos dans toute cavité située derrière. Comme ça nous saurons au moins s'il y a une porte quelque part. » Les vampires acquiescèrent et se mirent à chercher l'endroit précis. Ils posèrent leur tête contre le mur et attendirent. Saul se recula pour les observer. Rahkesh dirigea sa baguette contre la pierre. Il lança l'équivalent d'un pétard magique ; des étincelles jaillirent quand le sort frappa la paroi, et le feu d'artifice, puisqu'en définitive il s'agissait bien de ça, traversa la falaise.

« Je l'ai ! Il y a un espace vide derrière ce point ! » annonça Silas en faisant un pas en arrière, « juste ici. »

« Vous entendez des voix, il n'y a probablement même pas de porte. Nous ne sommes pas au bon endroit. » déclara Saul en leur tournant le dos.

« D'accord, à toi d'écouter. » proposa Rahkesh. Saul s'avança à son tour. La jeune vampire, qui s'était présentée sous le nom de Rianae, l'imita. Rahkesh lança une nouvelle fois le sortilege.

« C'est sûr, il y a une cavité derrière ce point. » confirma-t-elle en se reculant.

« Je n'ai rien entendu. » protesta Saul.

« Alors nettoie tes oreilles. » rétorqua Rianae. « C'est ici. Alohomora ! » De nouveau le charme fut absorbé. « Merde ! »

« On fait fondre la paroi ? » suggéra Daray. « Des sorts de chaleur, ou peut-être cet éclair que tu as déjà fait Rahkesh. »

« Valde fervens ! » prononça Silas, pointant sa baguette sur le pan de mur qui devait masquer l'entrée Plusieurs maléfices suivirent. Tous se dissipèrent.

« Non, non, non. Nous nous y prenons mal. Stop ! » cria Rahkesh, réalisant qu'ils étaient en train de renforcer les protections en place avec leur propre magie. Saul ne s'arrêta pas, il continua à lancer divers sortilèges. « Saul, arrête ça, tu n'arranges rien à la situation. Ça ne marchera pas ! » Le vampire se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, mortel ? Ça n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas assez puissant pour y arriver que ça ne marche pas. Idiot. » siffla furieusement Saul. Rahkesh ne perdit pas un instant, sa baguette claqua violemment et un éclair silencieux en jaillit.

Le grondement de tonnerre et la vive lumière qui en résultèrent surprirent tout le monde. Saul fut jeté trente pieds en arrière, où il retomba lourdement sur le sentier, le corps parcouru des violentes convulsions dues à l'énorme choc électrique. Rahkesh arrêta le sort et laissa le reste de sa puissance se dissiper en secouant Saul. Lentement, le vampire se mit à genoux et se releva, tremblant et chancelant sous l'effet des dernières décharges.

Daray éclata de rire.

Ignorant le vampire qu'il venait d'humilier, Rahkesh se retourna vers le groupe.

« C'est un type de bouclier qui absorbe toute magie destructrice lancée contre lui. En essayant de le briser, nous ne faisons que lui donner plus de pouvoir. Nous ne pouvons pas le court-circuiter. Nous devons épuiser ses réserves de magie. » expliqua-t-il.

« Comment faisons-nous ? » demanda Thom. Rahkesh haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être un simple sortilège d'attraction ; attirer la porte hors du mur pourrait obliger le bouclier à utiliser toute sa puissance. » suggéra Rahkesh, sans savoir si cela marcherait.

Huit autres élèves se levèrent et formèrent une ligne, baguettes dirigées sur la falaise.

« ACCIO ! » La paroi trembla, les runes de protection se ravivèrent et devinrent brièvement visibles. Luttant contre le sort elles se mirent à briller, et leur lumière diminua un peu. Puis le sort se dissipa.

« ACCIO ! » Tous essayèrent à nouveau.

« ACCIO ! » Et encore.

« ACCIO ! » Et encore.

A la dixième tentative, le bouclier avait visiblement perdu de sa puissance, mais les huit étudiants qui lançaient le sort étaient exténués. Ils avaient cependant l'avantage du nombre, et huit autres se levèrent. Ils jetèrent le sort encore, et encore, vaincus un par un par la fatigue, et remplacés par les quelques élèves restants.

Saul ne prit pas la peine d'offrir son aide.

Finalement, Rahkesh, Daray, Ally, Silas, Rianae, un loup-garou et trois autres mortels parvinrent à épuiser entièrement les protections. Chacun put sentir la magie frémir alors qu'elle se brisait. Lentement, le dessin d'une porte apparut.

Après avoir frappé à plusieurs reprises du poing et du pied Silas se recula. Rahkesh inséra un couteau dans une fente et essaya de forcer les battants vers l'extérieur plutôt que l'intérieur. Daray et Mara se précipitèrent pour l'aider avec des pieds-de-biche. Enfin, le rocher commença à bouger, et s'écarta peu à peu de la paroi. Quand la porte fut ouverte, tous s'approchèrent pour regarder.

Le tunnel était plus grand qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé, vingt pieds de hauteur aisément, et assez large pour que six personnes y marchent de front.

Un lumos sur leurs baguettes, les nouveaux étudiants s'engagèrent lentement dans le passage. Thom continuait à léviter une Tanya comateuse. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait su comment l'aider. C'était d'autant plus étrange que six autres avaient été mordus par les mêmes plantes, mais que personne n'avait eu une réaction aussi extrême que la sienne. Ils étaient restés un moment inconscients et se sentaient désormais un peu malades. Cependant, aucun ne manifestait de symptômes similaires aux siens, leur peau n'avait pas changé de couleur. La porte se referma derrière le groupe. Saul sursauta et regarda en arrière. A la lueur de leurs baguettes, Rahkesh put lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Peut-être le grand et puissant vampire était-il claustrophobe ? Ou bien avait-il peur du noir ? Voilà qui serait très amusant ! L'arête rocheuse que longeait le sentier ne pouvait pas avoir été aussi large à sa base. Mais le tunnel était très long. Sans doute grâce à la magie qui permettait de le dissimuler. La vallée où se situait l'Académie n'était accessible que par ce chemin. Ils finirent par atteindre un cul-de-sac, et Daray poussa de l'épaule contre la paroi. La porte s'ouvrit et la lumière filtra à l'intérieur. Ils se rassemblèrent dehors sur un surplomb rocheux et contemplèrent pour la première fois leur nouvelle demeure.


	6. Chapitre 6

Je ne cesserai de répéter que tous personnages ou intrigues reconnaissables sont dus au génie de la sublimissime J. K. Rowling, et que le reste doit tout aux recherches et à l'intelligence de l'excellentissime Miranda Flairgold. Je n'ai que le mérite de traduire en français l'histoire intitulée _Another chance at life_.  
Et pour ceux qui m'ontposé la question: pour l'instant (je parle des 34 chapitres en anglais) il n'y a pas de couple. Rahkesh reste célibataire. Avec quelques à-côtés.

_**

* * *

Chapitre 6**_

**Q**uand le livre décrivant Akren lui avait appris que l'Académie se situait au cœur d'une immense vallée, Rahkesh s'était imaginé un modeste terrain circulaire coincé au milieu d'un cirque de montagnes géantes. Le livre n'avait rien exagéré et il avait eu tort.

Sur leur droite, un sentier tracé sur le flanc d'un sommet descendait lentement au creux d'une profonde trouée. En fait, le chemin était si long que Rahkesh était contraint de se demander s'ils arriveraient à l'école avant la nuit. « Immense » était une litote. Il pouvait apercevoir les cimes enneigées à l'autre extrémité de la brèche, mais leur image était pâle et trouble malgré un ciel dégagé. Déployée sous leurs pieds, en contrebas, la vallée était plus longue que large. En la parcourant des yeux, Rahkesh estima qu'elle devait mesurer au moins trente kilomètres à l'endroit où les versants s'écartaient, et quatre ou cinq fois plus d'un cul-de-sac à l'autre. Une rivière qui la traversait dans toute sa longueur scintillait au soleil. Elle s'élargissait en certains endroits pour former des lacs, entourée d'étangs. Des geysers et des sources chaudes soufflaient leurs jets de vapeurs dans les airs, conservant l'eau à une température agréable. C'était l'automne et les feuilles commençaient à brunir. La vallée entière flamboyait de bouquets sauvages multicolores à floraison tardive, d'arbres oranges et rouges, de grands pins vert foncé et d'herbes dorées. Rahkesh plongea son regard dans la vallée, et aperçut un dragon en train de voler autour d'une montagne sur le versant gauche ; il eut l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Toute présence humaine était quasiment imperceptible. Des troupeaux d'animaux en train de brouter s'attardaient près de la rivière, et un élan courait dans l'eau peu profonde du bord de l'étang. Un aigle avait installé son aire contre la paroi, au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. Des pégasi et des licornes se promenaient alentour. Des créatures tapies dans l'herbe semblaient prêtes à leur donner la chasse. Rahkesh supposa qu'ils s'agissaient de simples loups. En observant attentivement un petit lac dont les eaux venaient caresser le bas de la falaise, il pouvait distinguer des tentacules qui s'étiraient, une créature peu différente du calmar géant de Poudlard. La rivière connectait tous les lacs et il aurait parié qu'il y avait des sirènes dedans.

Les cerclages en fer qui faisaient un bruit de crécelle sur la route les tirèrent de leur contemplation. Une colonne d'élégantes calèches noires, argent, blanches et or, tirées par des Montures du Diable – des Chevaux purs-feux – s'avancèrent devant eux. Les étudiants s'écartèrent fébrilement alors que les équipages fonçaient sur eux, mais ils s'arrêtèrent si brusquement que les roues quittèrent le sol. Les gigantesques animaux, soufflant des flammes et des boules de feu par les naseaux, se cabrèrent et hennirent, crinières et queues embrasées. Les étudiants, souffrant tous à divers degrés d'épuisement, s'empressèrent de monter, quatre par calèche. Rahkesh rejoignit Silas, Ally et Daray pour la chevauchée vers l'école. Le véhicule fit une embardée et les Chevaux Purs-feux partirent au galop.

L'Académie proprement dite était située à mi-hauteur du fond de la vallée, à l'endroit où la route s'engouffrait entre deux versants opposés. C'était un énorme bâtiment construit dans la roche même de la montagne. On en avait creusé tout le flanc pour créer des balcons et des jardins, les chambres restant cachées dans la profondeur de la falaise. La plupart des balcons ne communiquaient pas entre eux, du moins pas par l'extérieur, et la plupart des jardins non plus, si ce n'est un gigantesque ensemble, suspendu au-dessus des serres sur l'aile la plus éloignée. En observant les plus proches balcons, Rahkesh remarqua des portes épaisses, faites de roche solide. L'absence de communication entre balcons et jardins rendait difficile toute attaque contre le bâtiment. Pour passer de l'un à l'autre, il aurait fallu être un singe, ou utiliser cordes et échelles. Les éléments saillants étaient constitués de colonnes et d'arches sculptées dans une pierre blanche et orangée. La plupart des chambres se situaient pour moitié dans la montagne, moitié dehors. Cependant, si besoin était, elles pouvaient visiblement être barricadées et tous leurs occupants rapatriés à l'intérieur.

La route s'enfonçait directement dans la paroi, passait sous les parties apparentes de l'Académie, et ressortait de l'autre côté, où les attendaient de gigantesques étables en pierre et des pâturages. Ils descendirent des calèches, Thom continuant à léviter Tanya.

« Ben, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils avaient des architectes du tonnerre. » déclara Silas émerveillé.

« Oui, surveille ton chat ! » l'avertit Ally. Le jeune félin poursuivait des papillons. Silas l'attrapa à temps pour l'éloigner des sabots des chevaux. Les Purs-feux frappèrent du pied et suivirent le chaton des yeux alors qu'on le tirait hors de portée.

Les entrelacs gravés sur les doubles battants de l'entrée leur donnaient une apparence aérienne. Ils s'ouvrirent, révélant leur réelle épaisseur de près d'un mètre de roche compacte. Ces décorations masquaient les runes qui les recouvraient. Dix individus en sortirent. L'homme qu'ils avaient rencontré plus tôt au Garuda, Steve Marluck, était parmi eux. Certains portaient des symboles sur leurs manches, leurs épaules ou leur poitrine, probablement des marques de leur rang. La femme qui marchait en tête était revêtue d'une chemise argentée et d'une veste en daim décorée de près d'une douzaine d'emblèmes et de signes différents, ainsi que de broderies bleu et argent. Ses pantalons noirs étaient enfoncés dans des bottes également noires, et des couteaux y étaient attachés. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement vieille, mais ses cheveux étaient blancs, attachés en deux longues tresses.

« Je suis Nvara Aelfly, directrice de l'Académie Magique de la Montagne Akren. Avant tout autre chose, chacun de vous devra se présenter devant le médecin de cette école. Il vous aidera à soigner vos blessures, et j'espère que vous aurez terminé avant dîner. Vous devrez cependant faire la plus grande part vous-mêmes. Mais vous le saviez déjà. Ce soir vous mangerez ensemble, demain vous passerez la journée à choisir vos classes et subirez les examens de niveau pour chacune d'entre elles. Vous rejoindrez les autres étudiants le jour suivant. » Elle les laissa alors pour aller défaire les harnais des Chevaux Purs-Feux. Le groupe des plus mal-en-point suivit six autres professeurs à l'infirmerie. Marluck et ses collègues s'avancèrent et trièrent ceux qui étaient en bonne santé. Il fit signe à Rahkesh et ses amis de s'arrêter tout en indiquant à Thom et Tanya de continuer.

« Aucun d'entre vous n'est blessé ? Bien. Vous allez pouvoir prendre de l'avance sur vos emplois du temps, venez avec nous. » Les élèves le suivirent silencieusement dans le bâtiment.

Rahkesh se rendit vite compte que l'Académie était gigantesque. Les couloirs à l'intérieur de la montagne étaient immenses et confortablement éclairés par des torches, des sphères lumineuses, et des plantes aux fleurs phosphorescentes suspendues dans des paniers. La lueur du jour, filtrant à travers de minces ouvertures, convergeait dans des cristaux puis parcourait en rayons le plafond. A certains endroits, la lumière était travaillée comme une œuvre d'art ; des feux magiques contenus dans de petites coupes la dirigeaient dans des diamants où elle était concentrée à une intensité semblable aux lasers ; les faisceaux rebondissaient alors à travers une autre série de diamants pour former le long des murs des dessins géométriques entrecroisés. Ils ne virent personne mais il commençait à se faire tard et les étudiants étaient probablement en train de manger.

L'aménagement des classes était très différent de Poudlard, Rahkesh le remarqua immédiatement. Celles-ci pouvaient certes comporter chaises et pupitres, mais la plupart du temps il s'agissait d'un cercle de fauteuils. Et quand ce n'était pas cela, c'étaient des chambres ouvertes, garnies de tables et de sièges confortables. Le nombre d'élèves par cours était visiblement restreint. On les conduisit dans une salle et les étudiants indemnes, un petit groupe de huit, furent invités à s'asseoir. Sur chaque bureau se trouvaient des livres, avec le catalogue des matières et la description du cursus. Rahkesh s'aperçut aussitôt qu'il ne s'agissait pas des disciplines habituelles. L'enseignement de la natation ne prenait que trois mois. La sanguimagie en revanche se déroulait sur six semestres. L'Académie ne fêtait pas Noël, mais accordait trois semaines de vacances au nouvel an, et trois autres au solstice d'été.

Rahkesh fit la liste des cours qu'il désirait suivre, puis s'efforça de les trier pour établir son calendrier. Il avait l'intention d'aller au bout de la sanguimagie. Et une fois cette classe terminée, s'il lui restait du temps, il pourrait continuer en menant des travaux personnels sous la direction des spécialistes. Seuls ceux qui auraient manifesté un véritable don pour la matière pendant les trois années communes seraient autorisés à poursuivre des études individuelles.

Il finit par choisir la sanguimagie, la métamorphose, la filimagie, les potions, et l'entraînement aux arts martiaux et armes moldues. La sanguimagie et la filimagie étaient découpées en semestres, afin que tous les étudiants réellement motivés aient une chance d'apprendre. Rahkesh savait déjà qu'il était capable de pratiquer des rituels sanguimagiques, et il était bien décidé à décrocher un doctorat en la matière.

Il voulait aussi prendre des cours de spiritumagie. C'était extrêmement important, mais impossible tant qu'il n'aurait pas d'abord suivi la sanguimagie et la nécromancie. C'était important, parce que c'était ce que Voldemort avait utilisé pour créer ses Horcruxes. Il était certain que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en était pas un expert, et peu probable qu'il la connaisse comme une discipline à part entière, bien que peu développée. Si Rahkesh parvenait à manipuler la spiritumagie, ses chances pour retrouver et détruire les Horcruxes, et enfin l'âme de Voldemort, augmenteraient significativement. Pour l'instant, il ne savait même pas les identifier.

Ses deux amis vampires aboutirent à la même sélection que lui, tandis qu'Ally remplaça la filimagie par la médicomagie, et les potions par un cours se vantant de rendre les élèves aptes, en un seul semestre, à utiliser les sorts les plus utiles possibles.

« Y a-t-il un problème avec les animaux de compagnie ? » demanda Silas à Marluck pendant que le professeur ramassait leurs choix.

« Non, la directrice possède un léopard des neiges, et j'ai moi-même une salamandre bicéphale géante, ce serait hypocrite de notre part. Vous avez droit à tout, mais s'il blesse un autre étudiant sans raison vous êtes responsables, c'est compris ? » déclara Marluck sur un ton sévère en considérant la jeune panthère. Rahkesh sourit, Sygra était acceptée. Il n'avait pas pensé que quiconque la renverrait, pas dans cette école, mais c'était rassurant d'en être sûr.

**

* * *

**

**L'a**ppartement qui leur fut assigné resterait le leur pendant toute la durée de leur séjour à l'Académie. Contrairement à Poudlard, les étudiants d'Akren possédaient chacun leur propre chambre et leur propre salle de bains. Le fait qu'ils prennent tous des classes différentes et que la plupart d'entre elles se déroulent la nuit justifiait une telle organisation. Beaucoup d'étudiants avaient en outre besoin de place pour pratiquer leur magie et préparer leurs potions sans être interrompus par quelqu'un d'autre. Après plusieurs années de dortoir, cette perspective ne pouvait qu'enchanter Rahkesh.

Sa chambre était un rectangle allongé avec une salle de bains séparée et un balcon au fond – la majeure partie des appartements à Akren possédaient leur propre balcon ou jardin à l'extérieur. La première moitié constituait un espace de travail avec des tables, des chaises, et des étagères. Elle était séparée de l'espace de repos par des rideaux en soie or pâle, argent, et vert. A l'autre extrémité se trouvaient l'entrée de la salle de bains et les portes-fenêtres s'ouvrant sur le balcon. Sa chambre était située juste à côté de celles de ses amis. Daray et Silas étaient installés de part et d'autre, et Ally en face. Tandis que les autres s'efforçaient de choisir leurs classes et de soigner leurs blessures, Rahkesh emménagea. Il rangea les livres qu'il avait apportés : ses vieux manuels scolaires, les volumes qu'il avait recopiés dans la Salle sur Demande, et quelques douzaines d'autres qu'il avait achetés au Chemin de Traverse et dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il utilisa aussi la magie pour aménager les meubles selon ses besoins.

Jamais encore il n'avait eu la chance de décorer sa propre chambre, et il s'amusa beaucoup à le faire. Il créa un énorme canapé bien rembourré, un très épais tapis moelleux, des tables et des chaises parfaitement adaptées à sa taille. Avec des métamorphoses, il allongea le lit, le suréleva pour pouvoir ranger des affaires en dessous, et gonfla les coussins. Il construisit à côté un énorme vivarium pour Sygra, avec plusieurs étages, un arbre pour grimper d'un niveau à un autre, un petit courant d'eau fraîche pour boire et des plantes vivantes. Une cage assez grande pour accueillir un serpent dix fois plus grand.

Les murs étaient un peu nus, mais il décida que la prochaine fois qu'il sortirait - s'il avait cette chance - il trouverait quelque chose pour les décorer. Il tira Sygra de la poche de son sac à dos et lui présenta sa nouvelle demeure.

_Une vaste amélioration par rapport au clapier du magasin. _siffla Sygra tout en explorant.

_Si tu le veux, c'est assez grand pour je laisse une ou deux souris vivantes à l'intérieur. Je pourrais rajouter de la terre et un nid pour elles. Comme ça tu pourrais manger quand tu en aurais envie. _Proposa Rahkesh.

_Oui, s'il-te-plaît. Un mâle et une femelle. S'ils se reproduisent tu n'auras plus à te soucier de ma nourriture. Tu n'auras qu'à remettre des aliments pour rongeurs. _Accepta Sygra.

_La prochaine fois que je pourrai aller dehors j'en attraperai quelques unes. _Promit Rahkesh. _Il y a une porte sur le toit, du côté droit, qui peut basculer. Tu peux sortir par là et atteindre l'armoire. Il y a une chaise et un tabouret pour que tu puisses rejoindre le sol. Mais garde tes excréments dans la cage s'il-te-plaît._

_Merci Maître. Il y a des gens qui vous guettent dans le couloir. _Rahkesh alla vérifier et trouva Silas, sa jeune panthère, et Ally en train de l'attendre pour aller dîner. Un autre avantage de posséder un animal avec qui l'on puisse discuter.

Ils mangèrent ensemble, tous les nouveaux étudiants. Les professeurs étaient partis et ils étaient seuls ; des Elfes de Maison servaient le repas. Du sang apparut dans les gobelets pour les morts vivants, nul ne voulut demander sa provenance. Saul parlait des mortels enfermés dans les sous-sols et utilisés pour nourrir les vampires. Personne ne le croyait, la directrice elle-même était humaine, mais c'était tout de même un peu écoeurant.

« Tu sais Saul, le sang provient en réalité des animaux qu'ils ont abattus pour leur viande. Tu es vraiment un _pitoyable_ représentant de notre communauté si tu n'es pas capable de remarquer la différence de goût. Il s'agit forcément de sang de poulet. Tes capacités sont-elles si limitées que tu ne peux même pas déterminer à quelle créature il appartient ? » finit par intervenir sèchement Daray. Saul, pleinement conscient que les autres écoutaient, le foudroya du regard.

« Bien sûr que je le sais, idiot. Et en tant que vampire tu _auras dû _comprendre que j'essayais de remettre les mortels à leur place. » cracha Saul. Daray s'attendait à tout sauf à ça ; il jeta un coup d'œil autour du réfectoire et replongea aussitôt dans son dîner, préférant ne pas intervenir une seconde fois devant les regards furieux lancés par tous les humains présents. Ce qui était sans doute une sage décision, puisque toutes les baguettes de la pièce étaient sorties, ainsi que plusieurs autres armes. Un homme arborait même une immense épée à deux mains. Rahkesh brisa finalement le silence.

« Oui, et bien Saul, ce mortel-ci t'a déjà électrocuté une fois, vais-je devoir recommencer ? Est-ce que tu n'as pas eu assez mal la dernière fois ? Tu sembles avoir un fétichisme pour la douleur. Tu n'arrêtes pas d'en redemander. » Il y eut quelques rires et la plupart des humains se détournèrent du vampire fulminant, replongeant dans leur assiette.

**

* * *

**

**Le** soir même de l'incident avec Saul, les vampires se réunirent. Rahkesh avait laissé sa porte entrouverte et pouvait les entendre se regrouper chez Daray, dans la chambre voisine. Rahkesh ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé exactement, mais ils semblaient s'être mis d'accord pour ostraciser Saul de leur communauté. Bien avant l'aube, il était encore éveillé et s'efforçait de deviner qui pouvait être R.A.B., quand il avait entendu Daray quitter sa chambre. La suite lui prouva que ce dernier devait avoir appris où logeaient les étudiants d'Akren plus âgés. Le lendemain en effet, les élèves vampires lançaient à Saul des regards froids dans les couloirs, pendant que leur groupe de nouveaux venus suivait les guides pour la visite de l'école.

La construction était immense, et clairement destinée à entraîner ses étudiants dans des matières autrement plus variées que les seules disciplines magiques. Le rez-de-chaussée abritait le réfectoire, une piscine, et une suite de salles de gymnastique incluant un mur d'escalade, un champ de tir à l'arc, et une chambre qui pouvait être transformée en n'importe quel type de surface, pour pratiquer le combat sur des terrains et dans des environnements variés. Il y avait aussi un système de caves avec des donjons, et une série de laboratoires ouverts toute la journée et tous les jours, pour tous ceux qui désiraient les utiliser. Les étudiants devaient trouver le moyen de se procurer leurs propres ingrédients, en faisant leur récolte parmi les plantes et animaux qui peuplaient la vallée, ou en constituant leurs propres cultures et élevages.

Le reste de l'école consistait en salles de classe et appartements. Il y avait une infirmerie dirigée par plusieurs médimagiciens très expérimentés, une piscine à ciel ouvert et des serres. Pendant la visite des ces dernières, Rahkesh utilisa un sortilège d'attraction pour capturer un couple de mulots, et les enferma dans un sac, à l'intérieur d'une de ses poches ; plus tard il les présenterait à Sygra.

Les professeurs ne faisaient jamais l'appel, la présence aux cours relevait exclusivement de la responsabilité de l'élève. Ils pouvaient quitter la vallée quand ils le voulaient, en utilisant le tunnel par lequel ils étaient entrés. Ils pouvaient aussi emprunter les chevaux purs-feux, si ces derniers les laissaient monter sur leur dos, ce qui constituait toujours un pari risqué. Les sentiers avaient été débarrassés de leurs obstacles, et ils pouvaient voler par balai jusqu'au champ où des portoloins les attendaient, pour les ramener à la frontière du quartier magique de Regina.

Les examens qu'ils passèrent pour déterminer leur niveau se déroulèrent sans incident majeur. Les résultats de Rahkesh furent meilleurs qu'il ne l'avait espéré, grâce à l'année d'entraînement supplémentaire qu'il avait passée dans la Salle sur Demande. Le second jour se termina sur une bonne nouvelle puisque Tanya les rejoignit.

« Tanya ! Tu es réveillée. Ont-ils réussi à trouver ce qui t'était arrivé ? » En même temps, Ally tira les quatre autres membres du groupe à part pour qu'ils puissent entendre les nouvelles de leur camarade.

« Oui, réaction allergique. » expliqua Tanya, « Elle ne concerne qu'un très faible pourcentage de la population humaine. Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Ce qui s'est passé, c'est que je devenais comme une plante. » Les cinq autres se regardèrent, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de bon à devenir « comme une plante ».

« Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?» demanda finalement Silas.

« Ça veut dire que je peux faire de la photosynthèse, maintenant je peux tirer mon énergie de la lumière du soleil ! C'est trop super. Oh, et merci de m'avoir ramenée les gars. » ajouta Tanya d'un air contrit.

« Y a pas d'problème, tu nous as fichu une sacrée frousse quand tu es devenue toute blanche. » répondit Ally. Tanya, marchant soigneusement dans le jour filtrant par une fenêtre, les quitta pour choisir son emploi du temps, sautillant et sifflotant. « Ouaoh, un peu de lumière et… »

**

* * *

**

**Leur** première classe fut un cours de sanguimagie. Rahkesh avait apporté ses couteaux ; il les avait rangés dans un sac qu'il avait magiquement adapté à son usage personnel. Le professeur était, détail intéressant, un vampire. Un très grand, très beau vampire, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris argent, une fine cicatrice lui barrant le sourcil, et qui se promenait dans la classe sans faire le moindre bruit. Le spectacle des autres morts-vivants écarquillant démesurément les yeux quand il se présenta sous le nom de Tristan Namach permit à Rahkesh de deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un personnage important. Il commença par énoncer diverses remarques générales sur la sanguimagie. Des points que Rahkesh connaissait déjà : qu'elle était essentiellement pratiquée avec le sang de son utilisateur, que ce n'était pas de la magie noire, et qu'elle était extrêmement dangereuse. Pendant ce discours, Silas, qui était assis à gauche de Rahkesh, se pencha vers lui.

« C'est génial, on va assister aux cours de Namach ! C'est tout simplement le plus célèbre praticien de sanguimagie qui ait jamais existé. Il a pratiquement inventé cet art ! »

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Rahkesh. Il reconnaissait ce nom pour l'avoir lu dans un de ses livres, mais ne se souvenait d'aucun autre détail.

« Oh, vous les mortels ! Il a plus de trois mille ans. As-tu la moindre idée du nombre de vampires qui vivent aussi longtemps ? Il pratiquait la sanguimagie au temps de l'empire romain ! Normalement il ne dirige que les classes de fin de cycle, où il choisit des étudiants pour travailler avec eux individuellement. Si tu veux obtenir un doctorat, la seule façon c'est de devenir un de ses élèves. La dernière fois qu'il a pris une classe de débutants, c'était dans les années 1700 ! Nous avons trop de la chance ! » murmurait Silas, agitant les mains, les yeux brillant comme des ampoules. Namach, qui était en train de couvrir le tableau d'indications, se retourna soudainement.

« Certains d'entre vous doivent se demander pourquoi j'ai votre cours en charge, puisque habituellement je ne prends que les niveaux supérieurs. J'ai perdu un pari avec la directrice. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est _votre _faute. » Il grogna ces mots en fixant aigrement Rahkesh, Daray, Silas et Ally. Les quatre s'entre-regardèrent avec inquiétude. « Vous êtes arrivés plus tôt qu'aucun autre groupe depuis des dizaines d'années. » expliqua Namach avec animosité. « Je ne sais pas comment Nvara l'a su, nous ne sommes pas autorisés à observer si nous parions, mais elle avait deviné qu'au moins l'un des groupes serait là avant neuf heures du matin. » Les quatre échangèrent un sourire, pendant que Rahkesh se demandait comment la directrice avait bien pu savoir qu'ils réussiraient. Finalement, Namach se détourna du tableau pour faire face à la classe.

« Pour commencer, je dois vous rappeler qu'il existe de fortes chances pour que certains parmi vous ne survivent pas à cette classe. Chaque année la sanguimagie nous coûte au moins un étudiant. Il y a à peu près, oh, quatre-vingts ans, nous avons eu un très mauvais semestre et nous en avons perdu onze. » Quelques mouvements inquiets accueillirent ces nouvelles. « Si vous ne respectez pas les consignes à la lettre vous mourrez. J'espère que vous connaissiez les termes avant de nous rejoindre. Vous auriez dû. » Il s'arrêta et promena sur la classe un regard implacable, apparemment parfaitement certain que la majeure partie n'avait pas eu conscience de l'extrême dangerosité du cours. « Maintenant, la sanguimagie est en réalité la plus ancienne forme de magie. Cependant, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, elle diffère selon chaque individu. On la pratique, habituellement, en gravant les runes nécessaires sur la peau à l'aide de lames spéciales. Pendant le rituel, le praticien concentre ses pouvoirs et les canalise dans les symboles au fur et à mesure qu'il les dessine, formant une connexion entre tracés et forces magiques par l'intermédiaire du sang. Ce qui varie, ce sont les signes utilisés ; une même série identique ne marchera pas pour tout le monde. Parfois, des différences aussi infimes qu'un demi millimètre séparent le succès de l'échec. Il est très important de suivre vos instincts ; eux seuls peuvent vous dire où tracer les runes. Si votre main semble glisser pendant que vous dessinez, n'effacez pas les symboles, recommencez et vérifiez si cela arrive une seconde fois. Si oui, alors ce n'est pas un accident. » Il fit une pause et promena son regard sur la classe. Il y avait dix étudiants, tous n'en étaient pas à leur première année d'études. On pouvait prendre n'importe quel cours à n'importe quel âge, et l'un d'entre eux avait déjà passé trois ans à Akren. « Chaque ensemble sanguimagique est réalisé en plusieurs étapes. La première étape constitue les fondations et initie les effets ; la seconde renforce et recentre la magie. Il peut y avoir en tout trois à plus d'une douzaine d'étapes selon ce que vous voulez réaliser. » Il observa de nouveau sa classe pour s'assurer que chacun avait pris ces précisions en note.

« Maintenant, il faut que je vous prévienne que tout le monde n'a pas la même capacité pour trouver leurs pouvoirs et les manipuler, donc les diriger. Si jamais vous avez l'impression que cela risque de ne pas fonctionner et que vous n'êtes pas sûr de votre réussite, arrêtez et n'essayez pas de pratiquer la sanguimagie. Mieux vaut quitter la classe que mourir. Tenter un rituel ne demande ni bravoure ni intelligence, reconnaître et admettre qu'il y a une chance pour que cela ne marche pas, si. Certaines personnes ne peuvent tout simplement pas le faire. D'autres possèdent une grande affinité. » Soudain Namach se retourna, se redressa, et fixa Rahkesh droit dans les yeux. « Et tu as déjà pratiqué quelques rituels, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Rahkesh, certains – Saul- envieux, d'autres émerveillés, et quelques uns doutant de sa santé mentale. Rahkesh n'était pas certain de ne pas être aussi fou qu'ils le croyaient.

« J'ai fait un peu de sanguimagie, les premières étapes pour quelques trucs différents. Un bout pour la rapidité des réflexes et la précision, un autre pour la force physique, et encore un autre pour la résistance. J'ai presque fini de trouver les bons dessins pour la seconde étape de la résistance. » répondit honnêtement Rahkesh. Tous ces rituels n'en étaient qu'au stade initial, leurs effets étaient déjà sensibles, mais ils n'étaient pas encore au niveau où ils seraient finalement. Il pouvait affiner la sanguimagie au cours des étapes suivantes pour choisir la nature des réflexes, s'il voulait qu'ils soient défensifs (réagissant plus efficacement aux dangers et aux attaques), ou qu'ils fonctionnent mieux pendant son sommeil. Il n'avait encore rien fait de vraiment difficile.

« Tu as dessiné ça tout seul ? » demanda Namach ; le ton de sa voix exprimait la surprise, mais à son visage on comprenait qu'il se demandait si Rahkesh n'avait pas dépassé ses limites.

« J'ai été pas mal aidé par divers livres sur le sujet. » répondit Rahkesh.

« As-tu apporté les lames que tu as utilisées ? » Rahkesh sortit les couteaux, rangés dans leurs étuis en métal noir uni, et les lui tendit. « Ah, elles sont d'excellentes qualités, et convenablement stockées. » ajouta Namach, opinant du chef pour montrer son approbation. Rahkesh avait étudié la manière d'entretenir ce matériel si spécial : remplir leur fourreau d'un certain type de potion, contrôler la température à laquelle il les gardait pour qu'elle reste bien en dessous de zéro, les exposer à l'air libre les nuits de pleine lune, et réchauffer les lames avec un feu magique à chaque solstice.

« Elles m'ont coûté cher, et je les apprécie beaucoup, je ne voulais pas les briser alors j'ai fait des recherches pour savoir comment m'en occuper avant de les utiliser. » expliqua Rahkesh. Namach acquiesça et les lui rendit.

« L'une d'entre elles est différentes des autres, l'as-tu remarqué ? » questionna Namach. Rahkesh l'avait déjà noté.

« Oui, elle est destinée aux rituels sanguimagiques de guérison, il faut la laver dans du sang de licorne toutes les décennies. Deux ans avant que j'aie à le faire. » répondit Rahkesh. Namach afficha un sourire satisfait.

« Viens dans mes appartements ce soir à cinq heures trente, j'aimerais vérifier si tes runes fonctionnent vraiment bien. » annonça Namach. Rahkesh opina et rangea les couteaux. Namach fit de nouveau face à la classe.

« Comme vous venez de le voir, la sanguimagie nécessite des lames spécifiques, qui doivent être conservées et entretenues d'une manière non moins spécifique. Négligez-les et au prochain rituel elles se retourneront contre vous, si elles ne tombent pas en morceaux dans votre main au moment où vous les sortez. Puisque de telles lames sont rares, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous en possédiez tous. Il existe une option tard le soir où je pourrai vous aider à forger vos propres couteaux. Pour aujourd'hui, et le mois qui vient, nous étudierons le placement exact des différents morceaux de chaque série sur le corps, et l'ordre dans lequel ils doivent être incisés ; il y a des variantes selon l'effet recherché. »

Rahkesh passa le reste du cours à poursuivre ses recherches sur la prochaine étape de ses runes de résistance, et Namach lui proposa d'utiliser quand il serait prêt les chambres que l'Académie réservait à la sanguimagie. Le professeur avait prévu de laisser la classe, dans quelques mois, observer certains des étudiants plus expérimentés en train de pratiquer, mais il pensait que Rahkesh aurait terminé ses tracés bien avant. Namach décida d'arranger à la place une séance personnelle pour qu'il puisse assister à un rituel plus complexe, du type de celui qu'il tenterait bientôt. « Juste pour que tu aies une meilleure idée de ce que tu devras faire.» expliqua-t-il. Rahkesh accepta. Il était d'autant moins possible de guider un praticien qu'il était rendu à un stade avancé. Etudier quelqu'un d'autre pouvait se révéler une chance inestimable comme source d'idées, mais aussi comme précaution, pour le cas où il aurait oublié l'une des si nombreuses petites étapes nécessaires à la réalisation d'un rituel.

**

* * *

**

**Le** professeur de métamorphose assigné à leur classe était une très petite femme, avec de courts cheveux blonds, qui se présenta sous le nom de professeur Walner. Elle ne semblait ni très jeune, ni réellement vieille. Elle commença par leur annoncer qu'ils étudieraient la métamorphose humaine, puis qu'ils avanceraient jusqu'aux prémisses de l'animagie.

« Tous les étudiants désirant sortir d'ici avec leur diplôme de l'Académie Magique de la Montagne Akren doivent _impérativement_ développer un animagus. Pour ceux qui ne viennent pas avant leurs vingt ans, cela pose problème, car ils n'ont plus qu'une année. Et cette dernière est presque entièrement consacrée à apprendre cette transformation. De temps à autres nous devons leur faire utiliser des Retourneurs de Temps, mais quels que soient les moyens nécessaires _tout le monde _l'apprend. Y compris les loups-garous. » ajouta-t-elle, regardant les trois ou quatre présents dans la classe. « Oui Rianae ? »

« Je croyais que c'était impossible. » déclara le vampire femelle.

« Non, juste beaucoup plus difficile. Je suis loup-garou et je travaille actuellement avec quelques uns de mes collègues et nos étudiants les plus doués pour trouver le moyen de créer _plus_ d'une forme. » Le professeur marqua immédiatement des points dans l'estime de Rahkesh. Elle devait utiliser la potion tue-loup, parce qu'elle ne présentait pas le vieillissement prématuré qui affectait Remus. Et cette préparation était la seule chose capable de diminuer le stress physique lié aux transformations.

« Maintenant, vous devez toujours être très prudents en pratiquant la métamorphose humaine. Si vous transformez quelqu'un en une moitié de méduse il est très probable qu'il ne survivra pas. Nous allons commencer par des créatures peu différentes de nous. D'autres mammifères. Et nous allons faire les mains, les pieds, et des morceaux de peau d'abord, puis nous continuerons jusqu'au corps entier. » annonça le professeur Walner. La classe se divisa en paires et chaque binôme reçut une espèce de primate différente. Ils commencèrent à essayer de transformer la main ou le pied de leur partenaire. Ce n'était pas un exercice très difficile, il était plutôt destiné à jauger leur technique avant de poursuivre, et à la fin du cours la plupart s'étaient avancés jusqu'aux nageoires de dauphin ou pattes de chat. Rahkesh et Ally, travaillant ensemble, progressèrent vers les serres d'oiseaux, une entreprise beaucoup plus ardue puisque l'espèce choisie possédait moins de cinq griffes. Il fallait ôter un doigt pendant la métamorphose et le remettre en revenant à un membre humain.

Après le cours, Rahkesh et ses amis se rendirent au réfectoire. Les nouveaux étudiants avaient pris leur petit-déjeuner à part, et en-dehors de leurs classes ils n'avaient pas rencontré d'autres élèves. Le réfectoire était une gigantesque salle avec un large buffet installé près de l'entrée et des centaines de tables circulaires ou rectangulaires, certaines petites, d'autres plus grandes. Ils esquivèrent des sortilèges de peinture et des charmes de métamorphose mineurs sur tout leur trajet le long du buffet et vers leurs sièges, destination où on les laissa enfin tranquilles.

« A quoi cela sert-il ? » demanda Rahkesh aux élèves situés à une table voisine ; l'un desquels lui avait lancé un maléfice pousse-cérumen.

« C'est la tradition, accueillir les nouveaux étudiants lors de leur premier repas. » répondit un jeune homme avec des tatouages de loup et des runes qui désignaient probablement son espèce dans une langue ancienne. « C'est juste pour vérifier si vos réflexes sont bons. » Un autre loup-garou, apparemment sa sœur aînée, se pencha derrière lui.

« Et pour voir si oui ou non vous allez riposter. » ajouta-t-elle. « La plupart des gens sont assez intelligents pour ne pas le faire, puisque nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux que vous. Ce morveux s'est plutôt vexé quand on a teint ses cheveux en orange. » Elle pointa le plafond du doigt.

« Oh mon Dieu, ça c'est génial. » commenta Ally. Saul était suspendu par les chevilles, des araignées aussi grandes que la main de Rahkesh rampant sur tout son corps, et sa chevelure avait pris une teinte orange vif.

« Ne le laissez jamais redescendre. » demanda Rahkesh ; les étudiants plus âgés éclatèrent de rire.


	7. Chapitre 7

Je vous fait toute confiance pour reconnaître ce qui, dans cette histoire, appartient à la grande J. K. Rowling. Le reste de l'intrigue est dû à Miranda Flairgold. Je n'ai que le mérite d'avoir rédigé la traduction française.

_**Chapitre 7**_

**R**ahkesh laissa ses amis dans le réfectoire et suivit les indications fournies par Namach jusqu'aux appartements de l'Ancien. Ce n'était pas difficile, ils étaient situés juste à côté de la série de chambres prévues pour les élèves désirant pratiquer la sanguimagie. Ce qui était logique, puisqu'il avait plus d'expérience en la matière que pratiquement tous les autres êtres vivants. Si un étudiant rencontrait un problème, il saurait quoi faire ; bien que Rahkesh ne soit pas certain que l'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour aider une personne ayant raté un rituel. Il existait une raison toute simple pour expliquer l'absence de tout autre vampire de l'âge de Namach capable de pratiquer la sanguimagie : tous les autres étaient morts.

Sur la porte était dépeint un ensemble de lames sanguimagiques, sur fond de runes lumineuses. Avant que Rahkesh n'ait le temps de frapper, le battant s'ouvrit de lui-même.

« Entre. Et fais attention au lézard s'il-te-plaît ? Il est dans une humeur exécrable. » appela le professeur Namach depuis une chambre située plus loin. La porte se referma derrière Rahkesh. Il se trouvait à l'intérieur d'une petite entrée qui s'élargissait ensuite en une grande chambre. Rahkesh fit quelques pas, et s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés.

_Waouh_. Ce fut sa première impression. D'après Silas, Tristan Namach avait été quelques temps le second vampire le plus puissant dans la cité de Rome. Habitant au milieu d'un luxe caché qui surpassait même celui des palais impériaux. Après deux milliers d'années, il vivait encore comme à l'apogée de l'empire. Les murs étaient en pierre. Le sol en marbre. Les fauteuils en bois épais incrusté de détails d'ambre et d'argent. Des torchères en or, décorées d'éclats de turquoise et d'obsidienne, s'accrochaient à des colonnes de porphyre. De fines mosaïques s'enroulaient à leur pied, et à leur sommet, en hauteur, s'avançaient des vases, d'où cascadaient les feuillages de plantes puissamment magiques. Certaines des vignes colorées d'un vert vif et de rouge mesuraient dix pieds de long, et pourtant c'était à peine si elles frôlaient la tête de Rahkesh. Les fleurs appartenaient à une variété qui émettait dans l'obscurité une étrange clarté bleue. Rahkesh ne parvenait pas à en retrouver le nom. Des armures, datant pour certaines de l'époque romaine, et pour d'autres de temps beaucoup plus reculés, s'adossaient aux murs de l'entrée. Le bureau, situé à sa droite, possédait un élégant ensemble table et fauteuil en merisier, installé sur un tapis certainement vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années. Des chaussons en fourrure de renard reposaient près du siège, scintillants de perles. Des étagères du même bois couraient le long des parois. A sa gauche, quelques marches descendaient dans un salon au plafond démesuré, qu'occupait une table basse en albâtre et vitrail. Il y avait deux canapés, quelques tabourets, et un fauteuil sculpté dans un bloc de marbre. Les canapés étaient recouverts de draperies de velours épais et de soie. L'assise et le dossier du fauteuil accueillaient deux coussins du même tissu. La table reposait sur une mosaïque ancienne en pierres semi-précieuses et en verre coloré. Les peintures recouvrant le plafond représentaient de magnifiques anges sombres, des hommes et des femmes aux ailes noires s'abattant sur les personnes assises en dessous. Les murs abritaient des rangées de longues tablettes, créées dans un marbre translucide. Au-dessus d'elles était accrochée une tapisserie en fils de soie figurant des griffons. Des candélabres, dont le fer noir torsadé en spirale contrastait avec des rivières de perles et de joyaux, étaient disséminés à travers la pièce.

En face de lui, une porte conduisait, à travers deux larges colonnes de pierre, sur un immense balcon. Une autre sur sa droite, au-delà du bureau, menait sans doute à une chambre. Il ne pouvait en être certain, sa vue étant obstruée par des cordons en perles de verre accrochés au linteau. Une troisième porte, sur sa gauche, derrière l'un des canapés, s'ouvrait sur une très grande salle ; Rahkesh supposa qu'elle servait aux duels et aux rituels sanguimagiques… ou encore à abriter l'immense reptile tapi sur le sol devant lui. _Namach lui avait dit de faire attention au lézard. _L'animal mesurait en longueur, du bout du museau à l'extrémité de la queue, au moins la même taille que Rahkesh en hauteur. Une masse de tons verts, noirs, dorés et pourpres. Il ressemblait un peu à un iguane, mais il arborait autour du cou une large collerette, qu'il déploya aussitôt vers l'extérieur en apercevant l'intrus, révélant un intérieur orange et cramoisi. Il émit un sifflement menaçant et Rahkesh recula. Les yeux noirs du lézard le suivirent, la langue rouge vif battant l'air. Sa queue était hérissée de piques, et ses griffes énormes.

« Ce n'est pas un lézard à collerette normal, non ? » appela Rahkesh, espérant que le vampire calmerait son compagnon, car il se voyait mal essayer de le contourner. Le professeur Namach apparut à la porte de sa chambre, un verre de cristal à la main - visiblement du sang. Il s'adossa au mur et observa, amusé, pendant que Rahkesh s'éloignait lentement de l'animal irrité. Ce dernier s'était accroupi, le menaçant d'une attaque prochaine.

« Bien sûr que non. C'est le cousin magique du lézard. Extrêmement rare, très difficile à domestiquer. Mais ils sont très intelligents et ils font de bons compagnons. Celui-ci est d'assez mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. J'ai encore marché sur sa queue, et quand il a sursauté il a atterri dans son bol à eau, sans aucune dignité. » expliqua Namach avec un clin d'œil. Il gagna alors le salon en passant calmement au-dessus de l'animal qui sifflait furieusement. Ce dernier claqua des mâchoires près de son pied, mais le vampire s'esquiva prestement et le gronda d'une tape sur le nez. La créature enragée poussa un rugissement et cracha. Namach fit apparaître un grand récipient en verre et récolta la bave au vol.

« Il crache du venin, comme un cobra, et vise les yeux. Une technique très utile. Maintenant arrête ça Eli, nous avons un invité. Oui, ça c'est un bon reptile. » Le lézard n'apparut pas apprécier ce titre de « reptile ». Il semblait aussi se moquer éperdument de leur visiteur. Il siffla et ébroua rageusement sa collerette. Namach lui tourna le dos et convia Rahkesh à le suivre. L'adolescent lui emboîta le pas, gardant un œil prudent sur les crocs acérés de l'animal. Le professeur Namach prit place sur un canapé et fit signe à Rahkesh de prendre un des fauteuils.

« Tu as bien dit avoir terminé les premières étapes de trois séries sanguimagiques ? Ou est-ce que ce n'est que ce que tu acceptais de révéler aux autres ? »

« Non, seulement trois. J'essaye de travailler sur une série permettant à mon corps de mieux utiliser l'oxygène, pour que les hautes altitudes ne me gênent plus, mais - »

« Arrête. » Le professeur l'interrompit. « N'essaye pas ce genre de rituel maintenant. La résistance, la force, et la vitesse des réflexes, ce sont toutes des performances que tu peux développer avec l'entraînement adéquat. La sanguimagie ne fait que rendre le processus plus facile et plus rapide. Si tu veux commencer à manier les runes pour améliorer la façon dont le corps humain marche, je te suggère de terminer au moins trois étapes de la série de résistance, tu en auras besoin pour réussir quelque chose d'aussi complexe que l'absorption d'oxygène. Cet ensemble-là est beaucoup plus avancé que les autres et il nécessite un entraînement physique à haute altitude avant de le réaliser. Tu dois aussi pratiquer le rituel quelque part entre mille deux cents et mille cinq cents pieds au-dessus de la mer si tu veux qu'il fonctionne vraiment. » Rahkesh hocha la tête. Il était presque paré pour la seconde étape de la résistance. Avec un peu de chance, dans huit à dix mois, il serait prêt pour l'altitude.

« As-tu rencontré des problèmes avec les trois morceaux que tu as déjà incisés ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'en rendre compte. »

« Tu aurais pu souffrir de vertiges pendant quelques jours, c'est assez fréquent après un rituel sanguimagique mal implanté. Avoir le nez qui saigne, la vision brouillée, des maux de tête, le besoin de dormir beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Quelques difficultés à utiliser des sortilèges pourtant simples ? » suggéra Namach. Rahkesh secoua la tête.

« Non, en fait, après les rituels, je me sentais beaucoup mieux qu'avant. Aucun problème. » Un brusque souvenir l'amena à se corriger. « Euh, à dire vrai, mon sens de l'équilibre était un peu perturbé. Mais je pensais que c'était lié aux runes sur mes talons et mes chevilles. » Namach cligna des deux yeux et reposa son verre.

« _Tes talons et tes chevilles ?_ »

« Oui, les runes pour la résistance physique… » Rahkesh s'aperçut que son professeur continuait à le dévisager. « Elles ne sont pas censées se trouver là ? »

« Non, normalement pas. Pas avant la troisième étape. » répondit le vampire. « Fais-moi voir. » Rahkesh haussa les épaules et enleva ses bottes, il était certain de ne pas s'être trompé. Les symboles lui semblaient naturels, et cet emplacement-là était celui qui s'était imposé avec le plus d'évidence. Namach lui saisit la cheville et examina les runes.

« Laisse-moi deviner, l'autre pied est exactement symétrique ? » déclara-t-il finalement en laissant retomber la jambe de Rahkesh.

« Oui. » répondit l'adolescent, curieux de savoir comment il l'avait su. Les incisions sanguimagiques n'étaient presque jamais symétriques quand elles étaient positionnées sur des membres opposés. Namach devait avoir perçu l'étonnement de Rahkesh puisqu'il répondit avant que l'étudiant n'ait le temps de poser sa question.

« La symétrie est un phénomène courant pour des symboles au positionnement inhabituel. As-tu dessiné une autre série sur ton dos ? »

« Oui. Là encore, c'est un peu différent. » expliqua Rahkesh, conscient que les runes placées sur son cou et son dos étaient en réalité très éloignées de tout ce que le livre avait présenté. Le professeur lui fit signe de se retourner et d'enlever sa chemise, Rahkesh obéit.

« Tu as dit qu'elles étaient _un peu différentes_. Cet ensemble sur ta nuque devrait normalement se trouver sur tes omoplates. » Rahkesh haussa les épaules.

« Cela semblait approprié. J'ai essayé d'autres tracés, mais aucun ne marchait aussi bien. Je n'avais pas le sentiment qu'ils canaliseraient ma magie de manière efficace. » Le professeur Namach se leva et examina les symboles qui traversaient son dos. Ces incisions avaient été particulièrement difficiles, pour les tracer il avait dû léviter la lame sans baguette. Elles représentaient une série de larges cercles couvrant presque toute la surface de la peau, et comportant à l'intérieur des cercles plus petits, qui entouraient à leur tour diverses runes. Ses dessins sanguimagiques n'étaient pas si éloignés de ce que la plupart des gens possédaient. Les différences étaient suffisamment minimes pour que peu de personnes soient capables de les repérer.

« Les motifs circulaires devraient normalement être alignés sur les vertèbres. » Mais Tristan Namach notait évidemment tous les détails. Rahkesh se demanda quelles informations pouvaient être tirées des diverses irrégularités sanguimagiques. « Telles quelles elles te conviennent, chaque individu utilise des systèmes légèrement différents pour équilibrer ses runes. Mais quand tu commenceras ta seconde étape, fais bien attention à ce qu'elles touchent chaque vertèbre. Cela permettra de centrer la magie à l'intérieur de ton corps, et de nouer l'ensemble. » Le professeur s'écarta et lui tendit sa chemise.

« Tes dessins sont très étranges. Prévois-tu d'étudier la spiritumagie ? » interrogea-t-il. Rahkesh s'immobilisa, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une série de symboles légèrement déplacés puisse révéler ce genre d'information.

Il finit par répondre. « Oui. Je voudrais décrocher un doctorat en spiritumagie en plus de celui de sanguimagie. »

« Parce que tu trouves cela intéressant ? Ou parce que tu en as besoin ? » questionna Namach. Rahkesh se demanda s'il ne connaissait pas déjà la réponse.

« Un peu des deux. J'ai de bonnes raisons de m'intéresser à la sanguimagie et à la spiritumagie. Et j'ai un tas d'amis qui ne sont pas entièrement humains. Je n'aime pas entendre les gens répéter qu'ils n'ont pas d'âme, simplement à cause de leur espèce. Je voudrais pouvoir explorer les différences existant entre les âmes des différentes espèces, s'il y en a vraiment. Et je trouve la spiritumagie fascinante. J'aime la sanguimagie pour ce qu'elle permet de faire, et parce que je pense qu'elle devrait être enseignée à un plus large public. C'est sans doute la plus _puissante_ utilisation magique jamais créée. » déclara Rahkesh. Le professeur Namach sembla satisfait de cette explication - en grande partie sincère. Le seul détail qu'il eût caché était l'espoir que ces disciplines lui donnent un avantage sur Voldemort.

« Tes dispositions à pratiquer la sanguimagie sont remarquables. Et le fait que tes runes de résistance se soient placées d'elles-mêmes sur tes pieds indique que tu peux, au pire, utiliser quelques éléments de spiritumagie. La sanguimagie utilisée en spiritumagie recouvre plusieurs fois l'ensemble des deux pieds. Personne ne sait exactement pourquoi, mais les symboles que tu as déjà incisés devraient empêcher la spiritumagie de submerger la sanguimagie. Note bien que le risque est constant. » Rahkesh le savait déjà, ses livres avaient mentionné le sort de centaines de personnes ayant tenté un rituel spiritumagique, avant de découvrir que leur sanguimagie n'était pas en mesure de se combiner avec ce nouveau pouvoir. Aucune n'avait survécu. Namach s'arrêta et but une gorgée de sang, le front plissé pendant qu'il réfléchissait. « Tu n'as pas encore pratiqué assez de sanguimagie pour en être tout à fait certain, mais la plupart de tes pouvoirs ont un lien avec la survie et le combat. Cependant, il est très intéressant de voir que les runes situées sur ton dos indiquent que tu pourrais aussi entreprendre de larges productions non-violentes, avec une grande efficacité. Telles que les protections et enchantements qui entourent et ont créé Akren. Combiner les deux sera difficile. Mais si tu possèdes vraiment cette faculté, les runes que tu dessines vont s'éloigner de plus en plus de la normale. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Parce que la plupart des gens n'utilisent la sanguimagie que pour atteindre un seul objectif à la fois. Ils ne peuvent pas créer de pièces de magie plus complexes. Ils veulent seulement augmenter leur endurance et ils y arrivent. Ils cherchent simplement à développer leurs capacités, plutôt qu'à perfectionner leur interaction avec leur propre magie.

« C'est toujours un combat contre elle. Leur faculté à associer leur volonté à la manière dont leurs pouvoirs fonctionnent est minimale. La tienne est extraordinaire. Non seulement tu améliores ton potentiel, mais tu atteins en même temps une plus grande connexion avec ta magie. Tu peux fondre ensemble son mode de fonctionnement et tes objectifs personnels. Tu ne luttes pas contre elle, contrairement à ce que font la plupart des praticiens, en la forçant à opérer. Tu t'ouvres à son action et tu la laisses travailler selon ses propres _possibilités_, plutôt que selon ton _désir_. C'est ce qui permet la coexistence de ces runes de combat et de celles utilisables pour des opérations magiques plus complexes. » Namach s'arrêta de nouveau, réfléchissant.

« Les gens accordent trop d'importance à la norme. Tout le monde ne peut pas utiliser les mêmes mouvements de baguette. Certains ne peuvent pas les utiliser du tout, mais on leur apprend qu'ils en ont besoin. Ils forcent donc leur magie à emprunter ces média, réduisant ainsi son efficacité. La sanguimagie fonctionne souvent de la même façon. Les mêmes runes seront efficaces pour la plupart des gens, mais ils oublient généralement de se fier à leur intuition, et à la place ils essaient de faire les choses de la même façon que les autres. Toi, au contraire, tu fais ce qui te semble naturel et nécessaire, sans t'inquiéter de vérifier si oui ou non c'est normal. » Il s'arrêta encore.

« Et bien sûr, il y en a souvent qui essaient de dessiner des runes « sympas » plutôt que des runes efficaces. » railla-t-il finalement, en secouant la tête. Rahkesh s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé. Au bout de quelques instants Namach se leva et traversa le salon en direction du balcon. Rahkesh, sentant que leur entretien était terminé, l'imita et se dirigea vers la porte, contournant le lézard enroulé sur le sol.

« Préviens-moi quand tu seras prêt pour tenter la prochaine étape des runes de résistance. » appela Namach.

« Bien sûr, et merci beaucoup professeur. » Namach répondit d'un hochement de tête et disparut dehors. Rahkesh sortit. Il commençait à se faire tard, et il était certain que les autres l'attendaient.

Il entra dans sa chambre et vit immédiatement qu'il avait eu raison. Ally s'était installée dans son fauteuil et les deux vampires sur son canapé, Nuri, la jeune panthère, étalée sur leurs genoux. Rahkesh jeta un œil sur la cage de Sygra, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas dû y placer quelques enchantements pour éviter que le félin ne détecte sa présence. Le cobra observait leurs invités avec circonspection.

_Je n'étais pas certaine que tu tolères leur intrusion. Mais il y en a quatre, j'ai donc pensé qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'attaquer. _Siffla doucement le serpent.

« Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? » questionna aussitôt Ally. Rahkesh haussa les épaules et saisit l'une de ses chaises miniaturisées, alignées au-dessus de son bureau sur une étagère. Il la plaça au sol, l'agrandit, et s'assit. C'était un ingénieux système pour ranger les meubles d'appoint.

« Comment êtes-vous entrés ? La porte était verrouillée. » demanda Rahkesh. Il était certain d'avoir barricadé l'entrée.

« Le balcon. » répondit Silas, railleur. Rahkesh vérifia les fenêtres ouvertes et réalisa qu'il n'avait installé dessus aucun système de sécurité. Un oubli auquel il faudrait vite remédier. « Un vampire peut sauter d'un balcon à un autre, même si un mortel aurait du mal. Nous avons tout simplement lévité Ally. »

« Alors ? qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » interrogea une nouvelle fois la jeune fille.

« Il a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec les runes sanguimagiques que j'avais tracées. Et il a suggéré que je suive les cours de spiritumagie une fois que j'aurais terminé le nombre de semestres de sanguimagie exigé. »

« La spiritumagie. Tu veux essayer de décrocher un doctorat ? » demanda Silas.

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu connais le taux de survie pour les mortels qui tentent la spiritumagie ? » reprit le garçon. Rahkesh secoua la tête. « Un seul sur cent quarante y parvient. Et la plupart doivent devenir des vampires avant d'atteindre le niveau de magie exigé pour le doctorat. »

« C'est un détail qu'il a oublié de mentionner. » articula prudemment Rahkesh.

« Préviens-nous si tu décides de changer d'espèce. » intervint Daray. « Nous serions heureux de t'initier. »

« Je crois que je préfère rester mortel, merci quand même. » répondit Rahkesh. Ally éclata de rire devant la mine désappointée des morts-vivants.

« Menaces suceuses de sang. » Aucun des deux vampires ne sembla s'en offusquer.

« Et fiers de l'être. » déclara Silas, goguenard, exhibant volontairement une de ses dents. Rahkesh avait été surpris d'apprendre que celles-ci étaient rétractables, et qu'elles ne correspondaient pas aux canines des mortels, mais qu'elles étaient situées juste devant. Tant qu'elles n'étaient pas en usage, la dentition semblait parfaitement normale.

« Euh, Daray, cet animal est à toi ? » demanda Rahkesh, remarquant à l'instant la créature allongée sur le dossier du canapé, derrière la tête du vampire.

« Oh, tu ne l'avais pas encore rencontré. Rahkesh, je te présente Satan, c'est une chauve-souris vampire magique. » annonça Daray en soulevant le mammifère long d'un pied. Il était énorme. Les yeux d'un rouge brillant, les dents blanches, les griffes argent, et le cuir plus noir que l'intérieur d'une cave. _Tout à fait pittoresque, _songea Rahkesh.

« Pourquoi Satan ? »

« Ben, il fallait bien que je lui trouve un nom. Tu ne peux pas adopter un animal et ne _pas _lui donner de nom. » déclara Daray.

« Mais pourquoi Satan ? »

« Ça lui va bien, hein ? »

« _Satan ?_ » Daray remarqua enfin le regard sceptique que lui lançait Rahkesh.

« Il crache du feu. »

« Oh. »

« Il va encore grandir de quelques pouces. Les adultes mesurent habituellement un pied et demi de long. Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh, mais bien sûr. » répondit Rahkesh. Personnellement, en observant la créature ramper des pieds et des ailes sur le canapé, il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait un peu à Norbert - victime d'un croisement avec une chose noire et velue, une araignée par exemple. Même sans connaître son régime alimentaire, elle paraissait dangereuse. Mais faites confiance à Daray, la quintessence vampirique incarnée, pour adopter une chauve-souris magique suceuse de sang. Et pour lui donner le même nom que le diable. L'animal émit un son, moitié sifflant moitié gazouillant, et Daray le reprit dans ses bras.

« Il n'a pas encore mangé, et je ne veux pas le laisser sortir avant qu'il n'ait complètement fini sa croissance. Bonne nuit. » déclara-t-il, et il quitta la chambre, murmurant affectueusement à l'oreille de la créature. Trop bas pour que Rahkesh le comprenne, mais il aurait juré avoir entendu Daray susurrer à Satan qu'il lui donnerait du délicieux sang de Pur-Feu.

« Il a vraiment appris le manuel d'instruction vampirique par cœur, non ? » lança Rahkesh après avoir entendu la porte de Daray se refermer, et il inclina la tête vers le mur qui séparait leurs chambres. Ally éclata de rire ; Silas afficha un sourire narquois mais acquiesça.

« Le pire, c'est que ça lui vient naturellement. Et il n'a aucune idée à quel point il fait cliché. »

« **M**erde ! » explosa Rahkesh, foudroyant du regard l'amas de cordes affaissé sur sa table. La classe de filimagie dirigée par le professeur Stiali était rapidement en train de devenir la matière qu'il détestait le plus. En fait, elle l'était déjà. Après un mois de cours il n'avait pas encore réussi la moindre opération magique.

Ils avaient commencé par des exercices simples. Deux lourdes chaînes accrochées au plafond et deux fils. Ils étaient censés nouer les deux chaînes ensemble en nouant les deux fils. Le reste de la classe se révélait assez doué. Rianae était rendue à quatre chaînes et donnait à ses fils la forme de nœuds celtiques complexes, ses chaînes imitant parfaitement tout ce qu'elle réalisait.

Celles manipulées par Rahkesh se détachaient sitôt la série de nœuds terminée ; à présent elles se balançaient. Ses seules performances magiques jusqu'ici se limitaient à la destruction de six paires de chaînes. Parce qu'il avait mis trop de puissance dans ses fils, et s'était concentré sur un segment restreint au lieu de toute leur longueur. Cette mauvaise répartition des pouvoirs investis les fragilisait, et la quantité qu'il était capable de transmettre à son sort était suffisante pour briser les lourds anneaux aussi facilement que des feuilles mortes. Le professeur Stiali trouvait tout cela très amusant - et déroutant. Rahkesh possédait l'habileté et la compréhension nécessaires pour pratiquer la filimagie, mais ça ne marchait tout simplement pas.

« Recommence. » lui demanda Stiali, observant pendant que Rahkesh essayait encore. Il noua lentement les fils ensemble, tout en se concentrant pour contraindre les chaînes à imiter le mouvement des fils. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait détruit sa septième paire, et les fils, attisés par sa colère, s'enflammèrent. Les chaînes, en dépit du métal qui les constituait, firent de même, et furent presque instantanément réduites en cendres.

« Désolé. » murmura Rahkesh, conjurant une autre paire. Stiali secoua la tête, amusé.

« Tu es très étrange, Rahkesh Asmodaeus. Beaucoup de pouvoir, d'adresse, et de potentiel. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela ne marche pas. Si ça ne s'améliore pas bientôt, je te conseille de changer de classe. Tu n'as aucune raison de passer un semestre sur quelque chose que tu es tout simplement incapable de faire. Essaie un autre cours et peut-être retente la filimagie dans quelques années. Ou bien tu n'as vraiment aucune affinité. Certaines personnes ne peuvent pas la pratiquer, même si je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec tes aptitudes relever de ce dernier cas. » suggéra le professeur. Rahkesh acquiesça, lui-même l'avait déjà envisagé. La classe de magie sans baguette, ou magie amédiumnique, l'attirait de plus en plus.

Derrière lui, Rianae cessa d'utiliser les chaînes et lévita une chaise à l'aide d'un unique fil. Rahkesh lui adressa un regard jaloux. Elle avait proposé de l'aider, mais après plus d'une heure de travail, ils avaient tous deux conclu que Rahkesh faisait exactement la même chose qu'elle, et que ça ne fonctionnait pourtant pas. Rahkesh décida de se renseigner le soir même après dîner sur les horaires des cours de magie amédiumnique pour débutants. La filimagie était une perte de temps.

Ce cas-là mis à part, il s'était révélé excellent dans toutes ses classes. Rahkesh était largement en avance sur les autres, sauf Daray et Silas qui avaient déjà subi un entraînement intensif ; ils avaient achevé la partie théorique de la sanguimagie et avaient prouvé à Namach qu'ils savaient faire émerger leurs pouvoirs et les canaliser lors d'un rituel.

Le cours d'arts martiaux et armes moldues était de loin l'épreuve la plus physique que Rahkesh eût jamais affrontée. Ils ne commenceraient à manier les armes qu'au second semestre. Le premier était consacré au combat à mains nues et à la mise en forme : la répétition incessante d'enchaînements de coups de poings et de pieds. Mais les duels occasionnels étaient marrants. Rahkesh était convaincu, étant donné que la plupart ne s'étaient jamais battus, qu'ils avaient tous l'air parfaitement ridicule. Chaque jour il remerciait la divinité qui lui avait suggéré d'étudier et de pratiquer la lutte pendant son séjour dans la Salle sur Demande - et ses runes sanguimagiques. Pour éviter que les vampires et loups-garous, plus forts, plus rapides, et plus résistants, ne blessent accidentellement les étudiants mortels, la classe avait été divisée en plusieurs groupes. Mais Rahkesh se retrouvait souvent parmi les premiers quand ils étaient en nombre impair. Bien qu'il ne possédât pas la vitesse ou la force lui permettant vraiment de se mesurer à eux, il se débrouillait assez bien pour ne jamais recevoir de coups trop dangereux. Et avec les techniques très particulières qu'il avait répétées dans la Salle sur Demande, il pouvait souvent tenir tête aux vampires qui n'avaient encore reçu aucun entraînement.

Les étudiants vélanes recevaient des cours spécifiques, puisque les mâles autant que les femelles tendaient à se transformer pour attaquer. La plupart de leurs leçons consistaient à éviter ce phénomène, ou contrôler la transformation pour que seules les griffes apparaissent. Leur nombre était étonnamment élevé, mais plus surprenante encore était la présence des quatre gobelins. Ils avaient un an de plus, mais quand Akren disait que chacun était le bienvenu, elle le signifiait vraiment.

Les exercices étaient destinés à améliorer leur condition physique pour des simulacres de guerre totale menés dans les forêts entourant l'école. Des courses d'obstacles remplies de barrières à sauter, de cordes à grimper, de falaises à gravir, de murs à escalader, de plantes magiques se jetant sur eux et qu'ils devaient éviter. Et parfois de professeurs leur jetant des boules de feu et des éclairs. Le tout chronométré. Rahkesh aimait se retrouver en plein air, et la vallée d'Akren était magnifique ; tant qu'à subir un cours pareil, ils avaient au moins droit à un très beau paysage. C'était dur et épuisant, mais Rahkesh ne se plaignait pas, il était assez doué pour ce genre d'exercice, il avait eu beaucoup d'entraînement. Maugrey Fol-Œil aurait adoré. C'était si facile de glisser dans un état de transe, pendant que l'on traversait en courant les longues sections sans obstacle, et de manquer les signes discrets qui indiquaient, au prochain tournant, la présence imminente d'un danger. Comme la fois où l'un des vélanes n'avait pas remarqué la piste pourtant fraîche d'un ours, et s'était précipité tout droit sur un grizzli. Une vigilance constante et une bonne dose de paranoïa concernant tout ce qui pouvait se tapir entre les arbres devenaient rapidement une manière de penser.

Silas et Daray, qui avaient tous deux été intégrés à un groupe plus avancé en classe d'arts martiaux, se proposèrent pour donner des cours à Ally et Rahkesh, le soir, quand tous avaient terminé leurs devoirs. Lorsque la nouvelle de leurs séances d'entraînement dans le gymnase se répandit, d'autres étudiants commencèrent à venir, et en quelques semaines se constitua un club officieux qui se rassemblait quatre ou cinq nuits par semaine.


	8. Chapitre 8

Je dois me livrer à un exercice de modestie et dépouillement : rien de ce que vous connaissez déjà ne m'appartient, puisque c'est à J. K. Rowling que revient le mérite d'avoir inventé l'univers de Harry Potter. L'intrigue et les personnages originaux de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, et leur création est due à la génialissime (retour d'ascenseur parfaitement sincère pour ses remarques dans le chapitre 34) Miranda Flairgold. La version anglaise de cette histoire se trouve sous son pseudonyme, et le titre original en est _A second chance at life._

_**Chapitre 8**_

« **P**rofesseur Stiali ? » appela Rahkesh. La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard.

« Je me demandais quand tu viendrais. Tu as décidé de laisser tomber la classe ? » demanda le professeur, ses yeux bleu pâle reflétant de l'amusement mais aucune déception. On était le samedi après-midi, et Rahkesh n'avait pas caché son intention de faire de la semaine précédente sa dernière tentative en matière de filimagie.

« Oui, je suis désolé, c'est juste que ça n'a vraiment pas l'air de marcher. » expliqua Rahkesh, conscient de ne pas avoir à se justifier davantage. Au bout de deux mois il n'avait toujours pas réussi le moindre exercice. Il faisait tout ce qu'il était censé faire, et ça ne fonctionnait pas, la magie refusait simplement d'opérer.

La filimagie reposait sur l'idée que tout individu était naturellement doué pour manipuler la magie quand ils utilisaient, outre la magie elle-même, un objet pour se concentrer. Vous utilisez quelque chose de petit pour accomplir une opération sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand. Faites les bons nœuds et ça marchera. Un peu comme la magie avec baguette : faites ces mouvements, prononcez cette incantation, et ça marchera.

Ceux qui se spécialisaient en filimagie n'avaient pas besoin de se battre. Ils n'avaient qu'à sortir un fil et y faire quelques nœuds, en imaginant que ces noeuds, en se resserrant, ligotaient la personne désirée. En formant un nœud coulant et en le fermant lentement, tout en souhaitant que ce nœud existe dans la réalité autour du coup d'un ennemi, ils pouvaient tuer quelqu'un situé dans une pièce éloignée. La plupart des gens n'allaient pas plus loin que les opérations les plus simples ; utiliser la filimagie pour détruire des protections n'était apparemment pas trop difficile. Vous n'aviez qu'à serrer les nœuds autour des barrières, puis à brûler les fils, détruisant les barrières en même temps. Tuer une personne à distance était le genre de chose que seul un véritable expert pouvait accomplir, et la plupart avaient tellement de problèmes à le faire, qu'ils ne voulaient pas y perdre leur temps.

La filimagie la plus simple ressemblait à la magie avec baguette. La plus avancée se rapprochait beaucoup plus de la sanguimagie et de la magie amédiumnique. Elle était en grande partie personnelle et ne pouvait s'apprendre dans un livre. Mais même à ce stade elle restait semblable à la magie avec baguette, dans le sens où les nœuds correctement composés produiraient quelque chose. C'étaient l'ordre et l'emplacement des nœuds qui devenaient individuels.

Si Rahkesh était aussi décidé à apprendre la filimagie, c'était parce qu'elle constituait l'une des plus puissantes formes de magie aptes à créer des barrières de courte durée. Par exemple, un bâtiment protégé par un tel bouclier ne pouvait être pris d'assaut. Il fallait d'abord détruire les fils maintenant le bouclier. Ceux-ci pouvaient être mis en sûreté, parfois à l'intérieur du bâtiment lui-même, ce qui rendait toute effraction presque impossible. Le seul moyen de contourner ces protections était de trouver quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que le praticien initial pour provoquer une surenchère de pouvoir. Ces barrières ne duraient cependant pas longtemps, quelques mois tout au plus, car les fils se décomposaient, ou ne pouvaient plus supporter une telle puissance magique. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de se soustraire à cette limite temporelle, mais pour de courtes durées la filimagie était plus rapide et tout aussi efficace que la sanguimagie.

Rahkesh n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était incapable de la pratiquer, mais quand il utilisait les fils il ne parvenait pas à concentrer sa magie. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le pouvoir qu'il avait appris à manipuler pour la sanguimagie, ou la magie avec baguette. Il avait l'impression que les fils détruisaient la connexion habituelle. Le professeur Stiali était aussi confus que lui, car il n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable.

Mais Tristan Namach s'était contenté de sourire et d'acquiescer lorsque Rahkesh lui avait rapporté le problème. Quand Rahkesh l'avait interrogé, il s'était contenté de dire qu'il fallait s'y attendre. Rahkesh, furieux qu'il ne veuille pas développer cette réponse, lui avait alors demandé _pourquoi _il l'avait prévu. Le professeur Namach avait expliqué que les fils que Rahkesh devrait apprendre à utiliser n'étaient pas du genre de ceux que le professeur Stiali savait manipuler. Malheureusement, il avait aussi déclaré que _lui-même_ ne connaissait pas la nature des autres possibilités. Rahkesh se rappelait nettement cette conversation-là, une semaine plus tôt, quand il avait fourni un dernier effort désespéré pour faire quelque chose avec la filimagie.

« Il y a longtemps j'ai connu un vampire, un véritable Ancien, qui pratiquait la filimagie sans fils visibles. » expliqua Namach. Ils se trouvaient à nouveau dans ses appartements ; Rahkesh venait juste de lui apporter sa dernière version pour la seconde étape des runes de résistance. « Je pense que tu devrais essayer de trouver d'autres matériaux que ceux utilisés par Stiali, et tous les autres, dans leurs filins. » Rahkesh faisait les cent pas le long du salon. Furieux et déçu. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour un échec aussi spectaculaire en filimagie. Namach possédait plusieurs ouvrages rédigés par ce vampire excentrique, mais ils n'avaient fourni aucune piste concernant de cette faculté inhabituelle, quelle que soit sa nature réelle.

« Ce ne sont pas les fils utilisés dans les capes d'invisibilité ? » Il posa la question quand il s'arrêta enfin. Namach écarta aussitôt cette idée.

« Non. Ils ne sont pas intrinsèquement invisibles, seulement quand ils sont tissés. Non, il utilisait quelque chose d'autre. » Rahkesh soupira et secoua la tête, que pouvait-il y avoir d'autre ? « Les seules informations avérées concernant ce vampire, c'est qu'il pouvait pratiquer la filimagie sans fil visible, et qu'il était l'un des plus anciens nécromanciens. » continua pensivement le professeur Namach. Rahkesh souleva un sourcil. Pour autant qu'il sache, aucun élément de nécromancie ne nécessitait l'usage de fils. « Tu dois comprendre que je connaissais mal ce vampire. J'appartenais certes à l'élite romaine. Mais c'était un ancien, et je veux bien dire ancien comme vieux de plus de deux mille cinq cents ans, alors que je n'étais rendu qu'à mon second siècle. C'était l'un des premiers représentants de notre espèce, je pense. C'est lui qui pensa à utiliser la nécromancie pour questionner les morts lors de jugements pour homicide. »

« Vraiment. » commenta Rahkesh. Cette utilisation particulière était tombée en désuétude après que quelques nécromanciens mal entraînés aient invoqué les corps dans la salle du tribunal, qui avaient alors réussi à dévorer quelques spectateurs. Et il y en avait eu d'autres qui avaient utilisé leurs connaissances pour lever des armées. Les sorciers étaient incapables de comprendre que certaines branches… _toutes _les branches de la magie échappaient aux notions de bien et mal, tout dépendant de l'usage qu'on en faisait. Ils voulaient tout classer en blanc et noir. Bon ou mauvais. C'était la même chose pour le fourchelang, ce n'était pas maléfique, c'était juste une faculté. Pourquoi fallait-il que les gens soient aussi stupides ? A dire vrai, ils ne l'étaient pas tous. Hors d'Europe, le fourchelang n'était pas maléfique, et les nécromanciens étaient autant que possible appelés à témoigner pour les jugements de meurtre

« Alors tous ses proches et amis ont disparu ? »

« En effet. Tous sont morts lors de la destruction de l'Atlantide. C'était bien avant ma naissance. Quand je l'ai rencontré, c'était un vampire solitaire, qui parlait peu. Il a fait quelques conférences sur la nécromancie et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Il est mort, j'en suis sûr. En essayant de stopper une épidémie de peste qui aurait pu anéantir toute vie humaine. » expliqua Namach avec regret.

« Merci quand même d'avoir essayé. » Rahkesh en lui rendit ses livres. Namach répondit d'un hochement de tête.

« Tu finiras par y arriver. Prends ton temps, vous autres mortels avez tendance à être impatients. » déclara-t-il en souriant. Rahkesh se contenta d'acquiescer, conscient qu'il risquait de ne _pas _avoir le temps. Il possédait de grands pouvoirs, une bonne compréhension de la magie ; le _temps_ lui manquait. Mais si la filimagie était hors de portée, alors il lui faudrait développer ses autres facultés.

« Oui, peut-être après avoir commencé la nécromancie. » approuva-t-il. En se retournant vers la sortie, il faillit trébucher sur le lézard. Eli s'était installé juste derrière lui. Sa collerette était à moitié déployée et sa queue cinglante fouettait l'air comme un chat. L'animal le suivit d'un regard furieux pendant qu'il le contournait soigneusement. Cette créature était perpétuellement de mauvaise humeur, prête à sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait, y compris, la plupart du temps, son propre maître.

« En attendant, je pense que cette nouvelle version de tes runes de résistance est correcte. Continue à les retravailler et tu devrais bientôt être prêt ; n'oublie pas les vertèbres, il serait sans doute utile que tu réessaies les symboles que tu inciseras sur ton dos. Assure-toi que cela te semble juste. » commenta Namach en lui rendant les diagrammes. Rahkesh acquiesça, tapota hardiment le lézard furieux sur la tête, et sortit.

Namach n'avait pas pu l'aider, mais cette conversation avait donné à Rahkesh l'espoir que dans quelques années il puisse retenter la filimagie. Peut-être parviendrait-il à retrouver ce que cet ancien vampire avait lui-même découvert pendant ses études de nécromancie.

Mis à part les indices très insuffisants livrés par ces quelques volumes, on ne parvenait pas à expliquer l'incapacité de Rahkesh (terme emprunté à Rahkesh lui-même). Il avait passé son second mois dans l'Académie à étudier tous les livres qu'avait pu lui fournir la bibliothèque sur le sujet, et encore plusieurs autres sur les runes sanguimagiques inhabituelles, et il n'avait rien trouvé. Il avait utilisé les mêmes potions que dans la Salle sur Demande pour rester éveillé et concentré toutes les nuits pendant des semaines, mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Le professeur Stiali attendait sans doute qu'il finisse par abandonner.

« Ce n'est pas grave Rahkesh. Que prends-tu à la place ? »

« La magie amédiumnique. Cela fait un moment que je m'entraîne tout seul et je ne suis pas trop en retard par rapport au reste de la classe ; en fait, pour ce qui est de la pratique, je suis même un peu en avance. » En réalité les tests fournis par le professeur Havari Yetran avaient montré que Rahkesh possédait plusieurs mois d'avance en ce qui concernait l'usage effectif de la magie sans baguette, et quelques semaines de retard pour la théorie. Elle estimait qu'il aurait une bonne influence sur le cours, une grande partie des étudiants commençant à perdre courage devant l'absence actuelle de réussite. Apparemment, les raisons pour lesquelles les gens ne prenaient pas ce cours, c'était que les résultats éventuels mettaient du temps à se manifester, et la plupart n'étaient pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit.

Ce qui était plus intéressant encore, c'était que les mêmes causes expliquaient généralement l'échec des élèves en mage amédiumnique et plus fréquemment encore leur échec en sanguimagie, telles qu'énoncées par Namach. Ils s'étaient trop habitués aux baguettes et aux incantations, ils pensaient tous que c'était la seule façon de pratiquer la magie. Chacun désirait une méthode particulière, sans erreur possible. Faites ceci et cela arrivera.

Ils s'attendaient aussi à ce que les effets se produisent tout naturellement, ce qui arrivait à la plupart en sanguimagie, plutôt qu'en allant chercher les pouvoirs en eux et en leur donnant un objectif. En sanguimagie et en magie amédiumnique il fallait laisser la magie accomplir son travail en la guidant de manière plus instinctive, mais péremptoire. Mais il fallait en même temps une grande force de volonté, un paradoxe pour la grande majorité. Pour Rahkesh c'était parfaitement clair. Vous donnez à la magie un objectif, vous lui donnez la volonté de l'atteindre, mais les instructions réelles imposées à la magie pour accomplir cet objectif étaient minimales. Là encore, la plupart des gens ne parvenaient pas à comprendre cela.

En somme, si le sorcier voulait qu'un événement se produise, et faisait appel à la magie nécessaire pour le produire, celle-ci agirait. Mais il fallait faire appel à la magie et lui faire changer la réalité pour ce que vous vouliez arrive. La vraie difficulté était de ne pas réquisitionner trop de puissance, et de se concentrer sur ce que vous vouliez faire faire à la magie, plutôt que sur la chose que vous vouliez transformer.

Tout le monde essayait de manipuler la magie amédiumnique de la même façon, alors que celle-ci, presque autant que la sanguimagie, reposait sur des spécificités individuelles. Ni livre ni professeur ne pouvaient livrer toutes les clefs. Chaque praticien devait trouver ses propres méthodes. Hermione aurait piqué une crise à la simple rumeur de l'inutilité des manuels, songea Rahkesh, amusé par cette perspective. Mais c'était la vérité, aucun instructeur ne pouvait décrire la manière dont _votre _magie était censée fonctionner. Certains avaient besoin de gestes, d'autres non. Yetran lui avait raconté que sa grand-mère pratiquait la magie sans baguette sans bouger les mains, mais avec des incantations en hébreu. Même si elle n'était pas juive. Ce qui importait, c'était la façon dont vous vous concentriez et sollicitiez vos pouvoirs pour produire des événements.

Ce que Rahkesh avait appris sur le mode de fonctionnement de la plupart des sortilèges – visualiser avec précision la manière dont les choses arrivaient, l'air se déplaçant pour combler le vide laissé par le mouvement d'un objet, les cellules végétales se transformant en cellules animales – était tout aussi utile pour la magie amédiumnique. Il existait un nombre considérable de variables, et la plupart ne pouvaient pas être décrites avec justesse. Mais Rahkesh s'était aperçu que cela l'aidait, au moins un peu. Il n'avait pas encore essayé beaucoup de charmes différents, mais le sort d'attraction lui était aisé. Dans la Salle sur Demande il avait découvert qu'il le lançait plus facilement sans utiliser sa baguette que sans prononcer l'incantation. Il restait cependant plus efficace avec baguette et incantation. Le professeur Yetran avait annoncé que près d'un tiers des étudiants finiraient par abandonner. La plupart tenaient une ou deux années, et passé ce stade ne parvenaient plus à progresser. Et les élèves d'Akren étaient choisis pour leur niveau supérieur à la moyenne.

Alors que magie amédiumnique et sanguimagie se ressemblaient beaucoup, la filimagie était plus proche de la magie avec baguette, car plus définie : faites ces nœuds et automatiquement (automatisme qui faisait néanmoins défaut à Rahkesh) cela marcherait. Certains obtenaient de meilleurs résultats que les autres, certains avaient besoin d'ajuster la longueur de fil entre les nœuds (ce qui était l'équivalent des petites variations personnelles employées par la plupart des gens en manipulant leur baguette), mais cela marcherait. Pour tout le monde, sauf Rahkesh. Les _gobelins_ étaient plus doués que lui, et ils préféraient généralement les pierres et le métal !

Mais il possédait de grandes affinités pour la sanguimagie, et avec un peu d'aide, sa magie amédiumnique n'était pas moins prometteuse.

« Tu es aussi bon que ça ? » demanda le professeur Stiali.

« Oui, j'aime cette discipline. Et je n'arrive à rien avec la filimagie, peut-être que j'ai tout simplement pas assez d'imagination. De toute façon, j'ai décidé de cultiver mes points forts. » répondit Rahkesh.

« Alors bonne chance. Réessaie la filimagie dans quelques années. » lui conseilla le professeur Stiali, « peut-être après avoir commencé la pratique de la nécromancie. Namach m'a prévenu. » expliqua-t-il devant le regard surpris de Rahkesh. « Nous discutions tes étranges inégalités de résultats. »

« D'accord. » acquiesça Rahkesh, conscient que d'ici quelques années ils serait sans doute trop immergé dans d'autres matières pour trouver le temps d'étudier celle-là. Peut-être encore plus tard, après la mort de Voldemort. Il retourna dans sa chambre. Les étudiants en arts martiaux et armes moldues étaient restés dehors toute la journée pour une violente partie de cache-cache contre les élèves plus âgés. Et il lui restait plusieurs devoirs à écrire. Puis il lui faudrait renforcer les barrières autour de ses appartements pour se protéger des vampires.

Daray et Silas avaient pris l'habitude de surgir dans son salon à l'improviste et Rahkesh voulait savoir comment diable ils parvenaient à entrer. Ses boucliers n'étaient jamais détruits, ni ses serrures forcées, il n'existait ni fausses parois ni portes dérobées, et ils parvenaient quand même à apparaître en silence. Bien sûr ils le faisaient pour le plaisir de voir un Rahkesh furieux se creuser la cervelle à chercher comment ils y arrivaient. Il avait même glissé un sérum de vérité dans les gobelets de sang servis au dîner, sans aucun résultat puisque tous deux s'en étaient aperçu et avaient filé avant qu'il ne puisse leur poser de questions. La veille, il avait fini par attraper Silas dans un filet électrique, et depuis ce dernier n'essayait plus de se faufiler dans sa chambre – être découvert à l'aube pendu aux barreaux d'un balcon devait être très embarrassant – mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment Daray s'y prenait. Même les barrières anti-portoloins n'avaient rien donné. A ce rythme-là, ses appartements allaient devenir l'endroit le plus férocement gardé d'Akren. Bien entendu, Ally trouvait toute l'histoire extrêmement amusante. _Elle _n'habitait pas juste à côté des vampires après tout, et cette courte distance semblait dissuader Daray d'investir sa chambre, bien que Silas eût essayé, et réussi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui jette un maléfice qui fit pousser des jonquilles dans ses oreilles. Son humeur s'en était trouvée assez refroidie.

C'était apparemment un jeu très répandu parmi les étudiants d'Akren, ou tout du moins les vampires : se faufiler dans la chambres des autres élèves, parfois pour leur jouer un tour, mais le plus souvent pour mesurer leur habileté contre leurs défenses. Rahkesh pensait personnellement que les morts-vivants, ayant besoin de moins de sommeil que les autres, toutes espèces confondues, avaient beaucoup trop de temps libre et s'ennuyaient un peu. Une chance que l'Académie n'acceptât pas les Cracmols ; c'était suffisamment dur pour un sorcier aussi puissant que Rahkesh d'empêcher les « sangsues diaboliques » de laisser des œufs de batraciens dans sa baignoire. Toute personne sans grand pouvoir se retrouverait dans une situation critique.

Et en parlant de Cracmols, Voldemort était en train de tuer ceux d'Europe à un rythme inquiétant. Rahkesh ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne s'empressaient pas de fuir ailleurs. Mais il avait remarqué que les sorciers européens tendaient à se comporter comme si la magie n'existait pas en-dehors de leurs frontières. Mis à part, peut-être, certains membres du ministère.

La violence s'était rapidement répandue, les Mangemorts se surpassant sans cesse en horreur dans les crimes qu'ils commettaient. La Gazette ne rapportait pas tous les détails, mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'une grande imagination pour lire entre les lignes. Plus personne ne sortait seul, mais d'après ce que les journaux racontaient, cela aurait été moins dangereux, puisque les partisans de Voldemort avaient pris l'habitude de contrôler les plus probables lieux de rendez-vous, tels que l'extérieur de certaines boutiques ou les entrées menant au Chemin de Traverse. Les étudiants d'Akren se tenaient au courant mais peu en discutaient. Rahkesh aurait aimé pouvoir parler de ces événements avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à dévoiler son identité. Les assassins finiraient sans doute par découvrir sa cachette, ce n'était cependant pas une raison pour les aider. Et à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'anciens élèves, une fois son éducation terminée, ce ne serait de toute façon plus un vrai problème. L'Académie de la Montagne Akren était officiellement et pour toute guerre un territoire neutre. Beaucoup d'anciens étudiants étaient des assassins professionnels, mais ils ne pouvaient pas opérer sur les terrains de l'école. La magie se retournerait contre eux. Un vif soulagement pour Rahkesh. Il n'avait pas encore appris à masquer sa signature magique, et il redoutait que des gens en profitent pour découvrir son identité.

Rahkesh avait dûment consulté la Gazette du Sorcier, la bibliothèque d'Akren se faisant livrer quotidiennement tous les journaux magiques, et près d'une centaine des moldus. Il lui était assez facile de ne pas se faire remarquer. Chaque jour, il lisait plusieurs magazines différents, et il se trouvait que l'un d'entre eux se nommait la Gazette. Un autre venait d'Australie, et encore un du Brésil - Silas lui avait appris que ce pays abritait une communauté magique extraordinairement grande, comparée à d'autres zones de même superficie. Il pouvait se tenir au courant des événements sans que quiconque ne devine sa nationalité réelle. Rahkesh avait prévu ce détail bien avant et était parvenu dans la Salle sur Demande à déformer son accent, ou du moins à le masquer partiellement. Il ne savait pas si cela avait eu une réelle efficacité, mais personne ne lui avait posé beaucoup de questions sur son pays. Cependant, une règle tacite voulait que les étudiants ne questionnent jamais l'origine géographique des autres.

Poudlard avait rouvert ses portes plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée, sans aucun incident, sous la direction de Minerva McGonagall, et selon tous les rapports les cours se déroulaient normalement. Certains étudiants s'étaient retirés, beaucoup en fait. Et parmi les nouveaux élèves, nombre de parents, surtout moldus, préféraient envoyer leurs enfants suivre leur scolarité à l'étranger plutôt que de prendre le risque de les garder en Angleterre. Poudlard, malgré sa très ancienne réputation, avait définitivement perdu son rang parmi les lieux les plus sûrs. Les écoles américaines et canadiennes semblaient accueillir le gros des troupes. Voldemort était obsédé par l'Europe, l'Angleterre en particulier, et semblait se désintéresser de la fuite de ces talents pourtant non négligeables hors du pays.

Rahkesh se demandait si certaines de ses connaissances avaient changé d'école, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de se renseigner. Akren accordait de brèves vacances hivernales, sur lesquelles une semaine était commune avec Poudlard, et il prévoyait d'en profiter pour prendre des nouvelles de ses anciens amis. Mis à part sa dernière lettre, il avait rompu toute communication. Et il était surpris, très surpris, de s'apercevoir qu'ils ne lui avaient pas manqué. Il n'était pas certain de ne pas être censé avoir mauvaise conscience, mais il préférait vraiment ses nouveaux amis. Silas et sa jeune panthère, Ally avec son esprit vif et son si sarcastique sens de l'humour, Daray, toujours le parfait petit vampire jusqu'au cheveu près. Les connaissances universelles assénées par Hermione ne lui manquaient pas, ni le caractère borné et assez lent de Ron, ni les complications de sa très courte relation avec Ginny, ni les chamailleries.

Ses nouveaux amis étaient tous des réalistes, ce qui faisait sans doute toute la différence. Ils n'avaient aucune illusion sur la vie, ils prenaient les choses comme elles arrivaient et réagissaient. Il leur faisait autant confiance, après seulement quelques mois, qu'à Ron et Hermione au meilleur de leur amitié. Et réellement ces trois-là lui ressemblaient beaucoup plus que ses anciens amis. Il ne serait pas seul en première ligne, il pouvait compter sur eux pour être au minimum ses égaux dans toutes ses entreprises. Et pas une seule fois il n'avait été dégoûté de leur compagnie parce qu'ils étaient caractériels, impolis, ou agaçants. Il avait un peu mauvaise conscience, mais vraiment ses anciens amis ne lui manquaient pas. Sauf peut-être Neville. Neville aurait pu réussir à Akren. Libéré de Poudlard et d'une histoire familiale trop pesante, il aurait pu s'épanouir parmi les étudiants de l'Académie.

En fait, les seules personnes qui lui manquaient, mis à part Dumbledore, étaient Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, et Maugrey Fol-Œil. En dépit des événements survenus pendant de sa quatrième année, Rahkesh avait beaucoup plus confiance en cet Auror qu'il n'en avait jamais eu en Dumbledore. Il ne savait pas pourquoi exactement, mais Maugrey était l'une des rares personnes à qui il pensait pouvoir se fier.

Il s'inquiétait cependant de tout ce qui n'apparaissait pas dans la Gazette. Rahkesh n'avait trouvé aucun article indiquant le nombre d'étudiants poursuivant leur éducation à l'étranger en fonction de chaque maison, mais il était certain qu'il s'agissait pour la plupart de Poufsouffles et de Serdaigles. Les Serpentards resteraient, ils étaient de sang-pur et, en tant que tels, beaucoup plus ignorants que les autres du reste du monde. Et ils n'étaient pas en danger. Voldemort avait-il marqué d'autres élèves, comme Malefoy, à un âge beaucoup trop jeune ? Rahkesh n'avait aucun moyen de se renseigner ou de le découvrir. Mais il n'y accordait pas autant d'importance qu'il aurait dû normalement le faire, pensait-il. Il était accaparé par Akren, et la recherche des insaisissables Horcruxes. Il n'y avait aucun progrès sur ce plan, à tel point que Rahkesh s'était lentement recentré sur ses études, et les avait laissés quelques temps de côté. Il ne savait même pas comment les détruire s'il parvenait à se les procurer, alors à quoi bon les retrouver ?

Après avoir passé plusieurs mois loin de ses amis et de Poudlard, une nouvelle question se posait à lui. Avait-il seulement envie de rentrer ? Ne considérait-il pas désormais un autre endroit comme sa vraie maison ? Il devait tuer Voldemort, il le ferait, mais voulait-il vraiment traîner en Angleterre plus longtemps que ce qui était absolument nécessaire ? Sa réponse ressemblait de plus en plus à un non.

Rahkesh s'installa à son bureau et commença à passer en revue les diverses notions étudiées lors des deux mois de magie amédiumnique qu'il avait manqués. Il ne s'agissait que de choses qu'il connaissait déjà, mais cela représentait tout de même une masse de travail importante.

Ses amis l'avaient supporté dans sa décision de changer de classe ; tous semblaient penser qu'il aurait de meilleurs résultats en filimagie s'il y revenait plus tard. Et bien entendu Daray et Silas étaient d'accord avec tout ce que Tristan Namach proclamait.

Mais il appréhendait ce que certains vampires anti-mortels trouveraient à dire.

* * *

« **C**omment ça s'présente ? » La question était posée sur un ton traînant et indolent. Rahkesh s'arrêta net au son de cette voix, la plume au-dessus de l'encrier. Quelqu'un avait réussi à pénétrer dans sa chambre sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il se retourna et regarda, sachant déjà qui il découvrirait. 

Daray était étendu de tout son long, comme un énorme chat paresseux, sur le canapé vert boursouflé qui était adossé au mur, l'air très content de lui-même. A la connaissance de Rahkesh, c'était la seule personne qui pouvait rentrer et traverser toute la partie bureau de son appartement sans se faire remarquer. Tout autre visiteur risquait de déclencher divers sortilèges après seulement quelques pas dans la pièce. Même le professeur Marluck avait fini par se faire prendre, ce qui avait valu à Rahkesh quelques questions sur les raisons d'une telle paranoïa. Tristan Namach n'avait pas essayé, mais Rahkesh était quasi certain que lui et les professeurs chargés des cours de dissimulation, effraction, et espionnage, n'auraient aucun mal à contourner ses sécurités. Personne d'autre n'y était arrivé depuis plusieurs semaines. Pourtant Daray finissait toujours par apparaître sur le canapé alors que Rahkesh était sûr que personne n'était entré. Toujours sur le sofa, dans la même position, comme s'il en était propriétaire. Un jour Rahkesh l'avait même touché du doigt pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion.

Il avait essayé de rajouter des éclairages dans la pièce pour qu'il y ait moins d'ombres où le vampire puisse se glisser. Mais la seule différence après ça, c'était que Daray avait arrêté de ne porter que du noir quand il apparaissait sur son canapé. Preuve qu'il _avait_ utilisé ces ombres pour se cacher, mais aussi qu'il avait découvert un nouveau moyen pour rentrer.

Et de plus, quand ce n'était pas Daray sur le divan, alors c'était sa chauve-souris vampire. La bestiole s'était justement allongée en haut du dossier, sur son ventre, une position particulièrement anti-conventionnelle. Le fichu animal et son propriétaire semblaient se trouver sur la même longueur d'onde concernant le sofa de Rahkesh. Autrefois, c'était soit la bête, soit le vampire, qui faisait une apparition ; jusqu'à ce que Rahkesh insiste pour les voir tous les deux dans la même chambre, et utilise un détecteur de signature magique pour vérifier si la chauve-souris n'était pas en réalité le jumeau caché de Daray. Ce dernier en avait ri jusqu'à l'apoplexie. Rahkesh estimait que c'était un doute raisonnable. Les deux agissaient de la même façon, et Daray portait souvent du cuir noir qui ressemblait beaucoup à la peau de son animal de compagnie. Et le dit animal affichait le même sourire ironique que lui ; Rahkesh ne s'était jamais douté que ces mammifères volants _pouvaient _sourire. Ils lui rendaient désormais visite ensemble, chaque fois que leur hôte avait l'attention occupée ailleurs. Comment ils pouvaient savoir précisément quand il serait concentré sur son travail ou la pratique de sa magie amédiumnique, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais ils le savaient toujours.

Rahkesh lança un regard meurtrier à son arrogant ami. Sachant que cela ne servirait à rien, mais profondément vexé ; un de ces quatre, il l'_aurait_ ce vampire.

« Tu sais, un jour je vais mettre des chausse-trappes au pied de ce canapé. Et ça serait très amusant, si tu te cassais le nez en essayant de te faufiler derrière mon dos. » annonça-t-il. Daray n'afficha pas la moindre inquiétude.

« Les chausse-trappes portent bien leur nom. Elles vous attrapent la jambe, mais ne vous font pas forcément tomber. » expliqua Daray sans prendre la peine de soulever les paupières pour répondre à cette menace.

« D'accord, des trappes électrifiées alors. Quelques milliers de volts, juste assez pour te faire sursauter et tomber raide mort. » rétorqua Rahkesh, signant son nom au bas du commentaire. Cette fois-ci les yeux de Daray s'ouvrirent et ses sourcils se froncèrent, il observa Rahkesh un moment, comme inquiet pour sa santé mentale.

« D'abord c'était Silas dans un filet électrique, ensuite les électrochocs que tu as installés dans la porte, encore ensuite les piles à décharge – je sais qu'elles sont cachées dans cette chambre, _quelque part_ - et maintenant des trappes électrifiées. Les sorciers britanniques n'appliquent pas la peine de mort. Alors pourquoi es-tu aussi obnubilé par l'idée d'électrocuter les gens ? »

« C'est marrant. » répondit Rahkesh, ne connaissant pas précisément lui-même la réponse. « Et pourquoi es-tu là d'ailleurs ? Ne devais-tu pas te battre avec, quel est son nom déjà – Saul ? » Daray leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je sais que tu as été assez occupé avec ton changement de classes, mais vraiment, Rahkesh, il est huit heures du soir, et ce duel c'était il y a deux heures et demi. » articula Daray. Rahkesh regarda sa montre, oups. Il avait dîné dans sa chambre ce soir-là, et complètement perdu la notion du temps. Le projet était à rendre le jour suivant, et la veille il avait été retardé par une potion caractérielle qui lui avait pris beaucoup plus de temps qu'il n'avait prévu.

« Tu as gagné ? » essaya-t-il, et la tête du vampire se releva brusquement de l'accoudoir pour le foudroyer. « Pas la peine, bien sûr que tu as gagné. Quel était l'enjeu déjà ? » Quand il se battait Daray exigeait presque systématiquement une sorte de récompense destinée au vainqueur. Le vampire sourit largement, aussi fat qu'un chat satisfait ; quelqu'un avait dû y laisser des plumes.

« Lui. » Rahkesh secoua la tête, bien sûr il fallait que ce soit quelque chose de ce genre. Daray et Saul ne s'entendaient pas. Un gage plus ordinaire aurait été trop léger.

« Son sang avait bon goût ? »

« Je ne faisais pas référence à son _sang_. » répondit Daray en ronronnant. « Même si je l'ai aussi goûté. » ajouta le vampire avant d'afficher un air chagrin. « Et ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient vraiment bons. » Rahkesh haussa les épaules ; il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi la philosophie vampire résumait la vie au sexe et au sang. Saul devait être sûr de ses aptitudes au combat pour avoir accepté un défi de ce genre. Ou, plus probablement, Daray, étant bien plus intelligent que lui, l'avait si bien manipulé qu'il l'avait réduit à ne pas pouvoir dire non sans paraître lâche, et, visiblement, dire oui sans avoir l'air stupide. Devant un choix comme celui-là, Saul opterait pour la stupidité plutôt que la lâcheté. Il pouvait se permettre de passer pour un idiot ; perdre la face en se montrant couard, c'était inacceptable.

Bon, Saul ne raillerait pas Rahkesh sur son changement de classes avant un bon bout de temps.

« Tu sais que tu aurais pu exiger comme récompense un autre duel, avec le vainqueur du premier qui choisit les armes. Tu sais qu'il ne vaut rien en magie silencieuse. Tu aurais pu le suspendre au plafond du réfectoire et l'électrocuter plusieurs fois pour qu'il s'agite dans tous les sens et amuse tout le monde. » suggéra Rahkesh ; il n'appréciait pas Saul non plus, mais ce vampire arrogant et désagréable ne l'avait jamais défié, pour l'instant. Il était encore en train de se remettre de leur première altercation, devant l'entrée menant à la vallée d'Akren.

« De nouveau je te pose la question, qu'est-ce qui t'attire autant dans le fait d'électrocuter les gens ? » demanda Daray. Rahkesh haussa encore une fois les épaules.

« Ça les fait pleurer ? » proposa-t-il faiblement, regrettant immédiatement cette réponse quand le vampire éclata de rire en montrant toutes ses dents.

« Je savais que tu étais un sadique qui s'ignorait. La prochaine fois que l'idiot te dérange, tu n'as qu'à lui faire ça. Peut-être que s'il est assez humilié il arrêtera d'être un tel con. Tout le monde est au courant de notre pari, et tout le monde sait qu'il a perdu, le duel n'a duré que cinq minutes tu sais, et à peu près un tiers de l'école se trouvait avec nous dans le gymnase, alors je serais plutôt surpris s'il osait montrer sa tête avant deux semaines. » déclara Daray. Rahkesh ne put s'empêcher de rire, Daray ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, et s'il avait décidé de démolir Saul, alors plus nombreux le public et meilleure la satisfaction. Surtout s'il s'agissait de spectateurs vampires, il y avait là une sorte de communication et de compréhension silencieuses que Rahkesh ne parvenait pas vraiment à saisir. Et tout le monde détestait Saul, son air supérieur, qui était complètement injustifié, faisait que les autres vampires le haïssaient tout autant. Même ceux qui se pensaient meilleurs que les humains ne pouvaient le sentir, parce que selon les critères de l'Académie, Saul n'avait aucun talent particulier. Bien sûr, il était beaucoup plus puissant que la grande majorité des camarades de Rahkesh à Poudllard, mais seulement en prononçant les incantations et en agitant sa baguette, ce qui comptait pour presque rien à l'Académie, et il s'attendait pourtant à être traité comme s'il était quelqu'un de spécial.

Sygra descendit en glissant de l'étagère située au-dessus du bureau et s'installa sur son devoir. Un signe certain qu'il avait travaillé trop longtemps. Et pourquoi le serpent n'avait-il pas remarqué l'entrée du vampire ?

_J'étais endormie. D'habitude je m'en aperçois, je trouve amusant que toi non. _Le cobra répondit sans qu'il ait formulé sa question. Ils étaient vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle savait toujours ce qu'il allait demander. Ses amis connaissaient l'existence de son compagnon, mais ils ne savaient pas qu'il parlait le fourchelang. Personne n'avait besoin de le savoir. Le risque était trop grand que quelqu'un fasse le rapprochement entre un célèbre fourchelang anglais actuellement porté disparu, et Rahkesh Asmodaeus, ressortissant du même pays nouvellement débarqué à Akren.

« Peut-être que je vais juste laisser Sygra sur le canapé. » considéra Rahkesh à voix haute, « elle pourrait te mordre toi _et_ ta chauve-souris quand vous vous installez. _Ça_, ça serait très amusant. »

« Risquer de me faire mordre dans la fesse par un serpent venimeux ? C'est définitivement peu amusant. » intervint Daray. « Si cet animal me mord moi, j'envoie Satan pour te mordre toi. »

« Tout ce qu'il me faudrait, c'est un bon lumos, il déteste la lumière. »

« Peu importe. Laisse le cobra dans sa cage. Ça ne me fait pas rire. »

« Oh, je crois que moi si. Ce n'est pas comme si ça pouvait te tuer, tu es déjà mort. Et j'arrive très bien à t'imaginer en train de couiner comme une fillette. » rétorqua Rahkesh, provoquant délibérément l'autre.

« Je ne couine pas. Jamais. » proclama le vampire indigné.

« En train de crier, si tu préfères. Les morsures de serpent font mal. » amenda Rahkesh avec un sourire moqueur. Il saisit Sygra et la laissa s'enroula autour de son bras et de son épaule.

« Tu _es _sadique. Tu n'as jamais songé à devenir un vampire ? Une telle perversité devrait être réservée à notre espèce. » déclara Daray. Rahkesh se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Si la méchanceté était la marque des vampires, Severus Snape serait leur roi.

« Vous autres buveurs de sang vous prenez trop au sérieux. Ce n'est pas sain. »

« Les serpents sont plus notre spécialité que celle des humains. »

« Non, ils ne vous sont pas réservés. » le contredit Rahkesh, le vampire ne connaissait rien à ce sujet. Ni Voldemort ni lui n'étaient des vampires. « Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles. Les animaux n'appartiennent à aucune des espèces humanoïdes. Tous les serpents ne sont pas maléfiques, pas plus que les vampires. Vraiment, vous n'avez aucun droit sur eux. Sygra est mon amie, et si je lui demande d'attendre sur le canapé pour te mordre elle le fera. »

« La prochaine fois je n'aurai qu'à vérifier avant de m'asseoir. » Rahkesh décela une légère trace d'inquiétude dans son intonation.

« Marchera pas. » Il lança un sourire diabolique à la chauve-souris et au vampire étalés sur son sofa. « Je t'aurai mon joli, et ton petit compagnon aussi. » ajouta-t-il sur une voix de fausset. Daray éclata de rire.

Rahkesh déposa Sygra dans sa cage et jeta un oeil dans la tanière située au niveau inférieur. Les premières souris s'étaient reproduites, et le cobra avait pris l'habitude de manger leurs petits. Elle estimait que les jeunes rongeurs avaient meilleur goût. Rahkesh ignorait jusque là que les serpents possédaient des papilles gustatives. Il y avait une nouvelle portée, trois ou quatre cette fois-ci.

_Délicieux_ commenta Sygra en baissant la tête d'un niveau supérieur vers les souris. Les adultes, comme toujours, commencèrent à trembler de peur à la vue du reptile.

« C'est ce serpent le vrai sadique. En train de torturer ces pauvres mulots. » déclara Daray en le rejoignant pour observer le cobra terroriser ses compagnons de cage.

« C'est _certes_ un peu cruel. Et plutôt amusant. » commenta Rahkesh en refermant le couvercle du vivarium. « Elle aime avoir un vaste choix de friandises vivantes. Une fois le froid passé, je lui ai préparé une cage plus grande pour l'installer sur le balcon. Il y a assez de place et de plantes pour que les souris se nourrissent toutes seules. J'ai pensé à me procurer quelques shrews ou taupes en plus. » Cet abri-là faisait près de six mètres carrés au sol.

« Tu nous accompagnes aux sources chaudes cette nuit ? » demanda Daray. Rahkesh se souvint qu'on était un samedi et que leur emploi du temps indiquait une période libre jusqu'au dimanche après-midi. En d'autres termes, cela signifiait que la petite douzaine d'étudiants possédant le même calendrier pourraient aller nager jusque tard dans la nuit. On était au mois de novembre, et il y avait deux pieds de neige. Les élèves plus âgés soutenaient cependant que l'hiver avait été assez doux pour l'instant. Akren étant située à une altitude aussi élevée, et séparée du monde, installée en fait dans son propre petit univers, elle bénéficiait généralement d'un climat différent de celui qui régnait dans cette partie du monde moldu dont elle avait été extraite.

Mais même pendant les mois les plus froids les étudiants se rendaient régulièrement aux sources, bien que soient installés sous l'Académie des bains et une piscine chauffée parfaitement acceptables. Les sources étaient plus amusantes en hiver, quand tout était blanc. Les fontaines à proprement parler étaient bien trop chaudes pour une baignade, mais à l'endroit où leurs eaux se mêlaient à la rivière, ou à l'un des petits ruisseaux cascadant des montagnes, le courant était juste assez frais pour nager. Il y avait des douzaines d'endroits de ce genre, et même quand tombaient de gros flocons, les étudiants y venaient pour se baigner et se retrouver, les plus petites piscines étant utilisées par des couples désirant un peu d'intimité loin de l'école. Rahkesh attendait avec impatience la partie annuelle qui prendrait place lorsque la première tempête de neige arriverait. C'était une très ancienne tradition, d'aller prendre un bain dans les sources chaudes pendant la première grosse tempête.

« Comme d'habitude, pourquoi ? »

« Quelques uns des étudiants plus âgés viendront, et aussi quelques professeurs. Apparemment, il y a des sources que nous n'avons pas encore trouvées et qui ont formé uns sorte de toboggan aquatique ne creusant les rochers. Ils ont invité certains d'entre nous à venir avec eux. Pas tous, toi, moi, Silas, Ally, et deux autres que je ne connais pas, Rianae je pense. » expliqua Daray.

« Quand et où devons-nous les retrouver ? Je suppose qu'ils ne veulent pas que les autres première année apprennent où nous allons. »

« C'est uniquement sur invitation. Dans les étables, à onze heures, nous irons à cheval. Tu as déjà monté un Pur-Feu ? »

« Est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas nous brûler ? »

« Bien sûr, si tu les talonnes ou leur tires la queue. Vraiment ils sont convenables, un peu comme les hippogriffes, ils décident ce qu'ils veulent faire et il est inutile d'essayer de les forcer à faire autre chose. »

Rahkesh rangea ses papiers en une pile bien ordonnée. Les potions au sommet, puis la sanguimagie, et enfin la métamorphose, ordre dans lequel il aurait ces classes.

« Ça a l'air marrant, je viendrai. » Il se retourna pour regarder derrière lui, mais Daray était déjà parti. Il avait vraiment dû relâcher son attention, le vampire avait réussi à pénétrer dans sa chambre et en ressortir sans qu'il s'aperçoive de ces deux transgressions. D'habitude il arrivait au moins à le surprendre quand il sortait.

_Sygra. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me dire comment diable il arrive à rentrer ici ?_

_No. Je ne sais pas comment il fait. Et même si je le savais je ne te le dirais pas. C'est bien trop amusant. Essaie les chausses-trappes. J'aimerais voir cette petite chauve-souris rachitique électrocutée._

_C'est une idée. Mais il faudra que tu fasses attention toi aussi._

_Je suis trop intelligente pour me faire prendre, et je peux passer sur le côté. Tu n'as qu'à attacher ces espèces d'arbalètes électriques sur le canapé._

_Les tasers ? Peut-être. Il y a des risques pour que la chauve-souris n'y survive pas. Ou que quelqu'un d'autre s'asseye avant que j'aie le temps de les désactiver._

_Electrocuter l'autre buveur de sang serait tout aussi amusant. _Sygra ne savait pas dire « vampire », les serpents se contentaient de les appeler les « buveurs de sang ».

_C'est vrai, peut-être que je le ferai. Et j'installerai un appareil photo_

_Un quoi ?_

_Un appareil pour prendre des images. Comme un tableau, mais il reproduit ce qu'il voit._

_Fais-le donc. _Siffla le cobra. _Tu pourras l'utiliser comme chantage. _Elle tendait à être un peu vindicative. Et elle adorait prendre le dessus sur les autres. Sygra s'enfonça partiellement sous le sable qui garnissait l'étage supérieur de sa cage et s'endormit. La langue rentrant et sortant à intervalles. Rahkesh alla chercher son maillot de bain et un livre pour les sources chaudes.


	9. Chapitre 9

Ce chapitre-là a bien failli ne jamais être posté : j'ai subi une surcharge de travail sur le plan professionnel, et ce n'est pas encore terminé. Je n'abandonne pas cette traduction, mais je risque d'avoir du mal à continuer à fournir un chapitre par semaine.  
Je ne possède d'ailleurs aucun droit sur l'histoire : tous personnages reconnaissables sont empruntés à l'univers de J. K. Rowling, et les autres, ainsi que l'intrigue, sont dus à la féconde imagination de Miranda Flairgold. Puisse-t-elle ne jamais souffrir de crampes à la main.

**_

* * *

Chapitre 9 _**

**Rahkesh** se dirigea vers les étables avec Ally et Rianae. Ils prirent soin d'éviter les autres étudiants, ne voulant pas que toute l'école apprenne qu'ils avaient été choisis pour accompagner les plus âgés et les professeurs.Les étables étaient éclairées par des pierres magiques et de petits vases en cristal remplis d'eau et d'algues luminescentes. Ces derniers produisaient une pâle lueur bleu vert qui, comme des vagues, portait des ombres mouvantes sur les murs et les plafonds. Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur, les box étant enchantés pour rester à la température préférée de leurs occupants. Les fenêtres dans chaque stalle étaient ouvertes, laissant voir le ciel étoilé. Outre les Chevaux Infernaux, il y avait aussi quelques Pegasi, une demi-douzaine de Sombrals, trois hippogriffes qui étaient nés tard dans la saison l'année précédente et n'étaient pas encore prêts à rejoindre leur horde. S'y trouvaient encore un aigle blanc (version magique de l'aigle doré), deux Acromantules, et un Baku.

« Les chevaux de feu doivent toujours être montés dos nu. Ils n'acceptent de porter un harnais que pour tirer les carrioles et les traîneaux, et ils n'aiment ni les selles ni les brides. » expliqua Rianae en ouvrant un box et en conduisant son occupant dehors.

« Le froid les dérange-t-il ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression, puisqu'ils sont toujours enflammés. » demanda Rahkesh.

« Non, pas avant qu'il ne fasse bien plus froid que ça. » Le professeur Marluck et sa femme, le professeur Kiara Marluck, venaient avec eux. Mis à part Rahkesh, Rianae, Ally, Silas et Daray, il n'y avait qu'un seul autre élève de première année. Un demi-vélane qui disait s'appeler Erik. Les autres étaient des étudiants plus âgés et des enseignants. Le groupe comptait vingt-cinq personnes en tout. Ils portaient tous de longs pantalons et des robes pour le trajet jusqu'aux sources chaudes. Un vent léger agitait la neige. La pleine lune montait dans le ciel.

Tous les étudiants loups-garous recevaient de la potion tue-loup : les classes de potion en préparaient régulièrement. Il y en avait près de vingt dehors dans la vallée tandis que dix à douze autres étaient restés dans leur chambre pendant la transformation. Il y avait aussi un gobelin qui avait était mordu, le seul à avoir jamais survécu à une telle attaque. Le loup plus petit et mal dégrossi paraissant toujours étrange par rapport aux autres animaux élancés.

Mis à part un hippogriffe et un sombral, Rahkesh n'avait jamais monté d'équidés. Et il décida qu'il préférait les chevaux de feu aux deux autres. Sa monture était un gigantesque animal noir qui se pavana quand Rahkesh le conduisit à l'air froid. Akren préférait utiliser cette espèce comme équipage, parce qu'ils ne refusaient aucune des familles d'étudiants présentes à l'école. Les Sombrals étaient invisibles pour certains et les Pegasi étaient célèbres pour leur tolérance vis-à-vis des gobelins et des vélanes, et leur refus de laisser monter toute autre race. Les hippogriffes tendaient à devenir trop agressifs en compagnie de vampires.

Le groupe de cavaliers prit sa course dans la neige, les étudiants plus anciens et les professeurs en tête. Ils quittèrent bientôt les prairies et zigzaguèrent entre les arbres et les petites collines. Ils traversèrent la rivière par l'un des ponts et descendirent de l'autre côté de la vallée. Quelques uns des loups-garous apparurent et accompagnèrent leur avancée, mais l'un des Purs-Feux, excédé, leur donna un coup de sabot ; ils s'éloignèrent alors et se pourchassèrent les uns les autres sur la neige. Les cavaliers empruntèrent un sentier reculé qui remontait le versant. A cet endroit, quelques centaines de pieds au-dessus du fond de la vallée, il y avait un renfoncement dans la montagne : un ruisseau au courant lent serpentait à travers un gigantesque plateau cerné par la forêt. C'est là que se trouvait la source secrète.

Ils laissèrent les chevaux parmi les arbres, libres. Les animaux savaient qu'ils devaient rester dans les parages et revenir sitôt appelés. Une vaste piscine était creusée dans le sol, les bords clairs et le centre profond. Le ruisseau descendait en cascadant le ravin creusé à flanc de montagne, depuis le point où, quelques centaines de pied plus haut, une source chaude et un torrent glacial se rejoignaient. D'immenses nuages de vapeur s'élevaient de l'eau bouillonnante. Même à l'endroit où le courant s'engouffrait dans la piscine, il était encore assez tiède, et l'air assez frais, pour que brume et brouillard obscurcissent l'air, rendant difficile de voir ou d'entendre. Plongés dans cette nappe brumeuse, tous prenaient l'apparence de formes fantomatiques, individus et arbres difficilement différentiables.

Le sol du ravin avait été poli par le courant et était recouvert d'une fine couche d'algues magiques. La même espèce était utilisée pour éclairer les étables, cultivée dans des vasques, mais des enchantements en augmentaient la puissance. La flore n'était pas aussi lumineuse en ce lieu. Les algues brillaient à travers l'eau en mouvement, et leur lueur en était atténuée. Avec elles, le clair de lune se réfléchissant sur la neige, et l'aurore boréale incendiant le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes, il y avait bien assez de lumière, bien qu'elle ne fût pas forte, puisque la brume tendait à tout estomper.

Quelques uns parmi les étudiants plus anciens escaladèrent le ravin le long du ruisseau. Arrivés au sommet, ils se laissèrent glisser dans le courant, provoquant des gerbes d'éclaboussures à leur contact avec la piscine. Les gouttes étincelaient comme des cristaux au clair de lune. La brume qui surchargeait l'air empêchait de distinguer leur départ, ou d'entendre leurs cris ; on les voyait seulement jaillir des nuées de vapeur et tomber dans l'eau. D'autres gagnèrent le ruisseau, plus profond et plus lent, qui partait de la piscine, et se laissèrent flotter. L'un d'entre eux s'était installé sur un radeau avec un livre.

« Ce n'est pas dangereux avec les chutes ? » demanda Rahkesh au professeur Marluck, désignant d'un mouvement du menton la zone où le cours d'eau quittait la prairie et se précipitait du haut d'une falaise.

« Le fond remonte juste avant les chutes. Et étant donné le nombre de détours que fait le ruisseau, il y en a pour un mile. Mais il faut faire attention aux élans ou autres animaux. Il y a tellement de brouillard qu'une fois il m'a fallu quelques pieds de plus pour m'apercevoir que je venais de dépasser un grizzli. »

Rahkesh descendit plusieurs fois le toboggan, puis choisit de s'installer sur la rive opposée pour étudier le livre qu'il avait amené. Le professeur Marluck – la femme – avait apporté un grand radeau et l'avait amarré sur le bord. L'air était si obscurci par la vapeur qu'il ne voyait pas à plus trois ou quatre mètres ; de temps à autres des nageurs surgissaient par surprise du brouillard. C'était très relaxant et l'eau était délicieuse après les efforts épuisants exigés par la classe de combat.

« Rahkesh ? C'est toi ? » quelqu'un l'appelait d'une voix étouffée. Rahkesh leva les yeux pour observer Silas s'approcher en traversant à la nage la zone plus profonde. Sa panthère pataugeait à ses côtés, la petite boule de poils noirs qui lui servait de tête à peine visible à la surface, sa longue queue traînant par derrière.

« Je croyais que les chats n'aimaient pas l'eau. »

« Elle est plus chaude que l'air. Et j'ai commencé à l'entraîner à nager dès que je l'ai recueilli. Il est habitué à l'eau. » La petite créature barbotait en effet sans le moindre grognement, et semblait apprécier la situation. Le vampire s'assit sur le peu profond rebord argileux et prit la panthère dans ses bras. « Ça n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas Nuri ? »

« Où l'as-tu trouvé ? » demanda Rahkesh. C'était une question qu'il avait toujours voulu poser depuis qu'il avait rencontré l'adolescent et son inhabituel compagnon.

« Au Brésil. On y a vécu quelques années avant de venir à Akren. Il y a deux écoles de magie dans le pays et nous étions dans la plus draconienne. Certaines des choses que nous avons apprises concernaient les plantes indigènes, celles de la forêt vierge, il y en a qui sont très puissantes tu sais. Et une tonne d'espèces magiques différentes. Nous faisions un voyage scolaire pour aller visiter une des cités des nuages, très haut dans la Cordillère des Andes. Nous devions voir certaines de leurs pratiques magiques. Personne n'est autorisé à les apprendre, sauf les indigènes eux-mêmes, mais ils nous avaient autorisés à visiter leurs cités. Il y a des êtres vivants assez particuliers là-haut, proches des humains je suppose. Cela fait près de trente mille ans qu'ils y vivent. Ils y sont toujours. Ils ont détaché leurs cités du reste du monde, de la même façon qu'Akren, et ils ont laissé une réplique parfaite derrière eux, inhabitée. Un gros morceau de l'Amérique du Sud a été copié et transformé, comme ça ils sont dans leur propre monde, et les moldus, ou autres formes de vie indésirables, ne peuvent pas rentrer. Ça s'est passé bien avant que les Incas n'arrivent ; ils ont découvert les anciennes cités et imité leur culture. La seule façon d'arriver chez eux c'est de traverser la forêt vierge, à pied. On a vu la mère de Nuri se faire tuer par des braconniers, mais j'ai réussi à leur reprendre Nuri, c'étaient des moldus. » expliqua Silas, « c'était juste avant que nous ne quittions l'école. Daray a trouvé sa chauve-souris en Australie quand nous avions dix ans. Il ne voulait pas avouer à ses parents comment ni où, mais je pense qu'elle est née en captivité et que Daray a accidentellement tué son propriétaire. » Rahkesh décida qu'il n'avait pas besoin de connaître _cette_ histoire-là.

« Pourquoi étiez-vous au Brésil ? Vous voyagez vraiment beaucoup. »

« Nous sommes cousins. Mes parents ont été tués par un autre vampire dans un combat pour le contrôle d'une cité ; ils étaient les maîtres de Sydney – en Australie. J'ai réussi à m'échapper et mon oncle, le père de Daray, m'a trouvé. Tu es au courant de la coutume qui veut que les plus puissants règnent sur une cité ou un petit pays, et exécutent tous les autres vampires qui essayent de s'installer ? » Après que Rahkesh eut signalé d'un mouvement de tête que, oui, il le savait déjà, Silas continua. « Ses parents sont largement assez puissants pour s'emparer de n'importe quelle cité. A la place ils travaillent comme assassins. Il y a un tas de jeunes vampires sans pouvoir, juste des buveurs de sang. Ils ont une fâcheuse tendance à créer un tas de nouveaux vampires. Les parents de Daray, toute sa famille en fait, sont ceux qu'on appelle quand quelqu'un remarque qu'il y a trop de vampires dans une zone donnée. Ils traquent le créateur originel et tous ses enfants. C'est une entreprise familiale. Les autres vampires les laissent s'installer dans les villes qu'ils veulent, sans se plaindre, parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un élimine ces crapules, et si leur famille ne s'en occupait pas ce serait aux maîtres de le faire. Sa grand-mère nous a élevés tous les deux, c'est une vraie Ancienne, quelques centaines d'années plus jeune que Namach, et elle pense que le meilleur moyen d'élever des enfants c'est de voyager dans des zones intéressantes d'années en années. » expliqua Silas.

Rahkesh signala silencieusement qu'il avait compris et replongea dans son livre. Il avait pris soin d'étudier les cultures de tous les êtres vivants qu'il risquait de rencontrer à Akren avant de venir. Il savait qu'un très fort pourcentage des étudiants vampires ne survivraient pas jusqu'à l'âge de trente ans. Famille importante ou non, les vampires plus âgés s'en moquaient, ils tueraient tout individu plus jeune qu'ils trouveraient. Les vampires régnant sur les grandes cités permettaient toujours le développement d'une assez grande quantité d'entreprises dirigées par des vampires. Mais il y avait beaucoup de vampires, et les maîtres étaient très stricts sur le nombre de vampires toléré. Cette pression était nécessaire pour ne pas épuiser les ressources humaines. Obtenir le droit de diriger l'une de ces entreprises, ou simplement celui de vivre, en travaillant dans les mondes moldu ou magique, ou encore celui d'occuper une place parmi les serviteurs que les maîtres gardaient à disposition, c'était dans tout cité l'enjeu d'une compétition extrêmement féroce. Et souvent mortelle. Les maîtres ne choisissaient que les plus fiables, les plus rusés, les plus puissants (tant qu'ils ne représentaient pas une concurrence), et les plus intelligents. Il n'y avait de place pour personne d'autre. Les vampires rejetés étaient condamnés à parcourir la terre entière, en se faisant chasser d'une cité après l'autre sans pouvoir trouver une maison. Ils finiraient par être tuer, ou se tuer eux-mêmes.

C'était l'autre problème. Les maîtres étaient, généralement mais pas toujours, les plus anciens, et ils savaient reconnaître les vampires qui resteraient sur terre un long moment. Beaucoup n'avaient pas la force de survivre plusieurs siècles, et devenaient fous ou se suicidaient. Cela ou être éliminés par les dirigeants du monde vampire serait le sort final de près d'un quart des vampires fréquentant actuellement Akren.

Ces étudiants bénéficiaient cependant d'un avantage appréciable. Ils avaient tous été initiés comme nourrissons. Quand un enfant était initié avant l'âge de deux ans, sa croissance continuait au rythme d'un mortel pendant quelques décades, puis son vieillissement s'arrêterait entre vingt et trente ans. Initié après l'âge de deux ans, il deviendrait simplement un enfant vampirique incapable de vieillir ou mourir. Les individus initiés au berceau avaient une famille, généralement des parents qui occupaient dans le monde vampire une position bien établie. Ceux qui étaient initiés à l'âge adulte n'avaient pas cet avantage. Ils n'étaient pas élevés selon leur nature immortelle et souffraient donc d'un taux de suicide supérieur à la moyenne. Même s'ils étaient mariés à quelqu'un qui avait été un vampire depuis sa naissance, ils n'acquéraient que rarement la capacité de penser et vivre comme tel. Quelques rares anciens humains s'en sortaient spectaculairement bien, souvent mieux que les vampires qui les avaient créés. Mais presque tous ceux initiés à l'âge adulte mouraient en essayant d'apprendre à survivre, ou bien se révélaient être le type de personne qui avait été obsédé par les vampires quand elle était mortelle, et qui maintenant se créait une nombreuse descendance, ce qui était le meilleur moyen de se faire traquer et éliminer.

Rahkesh savait que ses deux amis, et Rianae – il n'était pas encore certain de pouvoir lui conférer cette distinction – survivraient. Mais il était conscient de la compétition féroce qui régnait entre les étudiants. La société vampire fonctionnait un peu comme une meute de loup, et la lutte de pouvoir commençait dès le plus jeune âge. Dominer les vampires plus faibles que soi était essentiel à la survie. La hiérarchie alimentaire était très tôt établie et rarement remise en question. L'une des rares choses qui pouvaient la réorganiser étant le sang. Pour les vampires, le sang était puissance. Si un vampire plus faible buvait le sang d'un vampire plus puissant, ses pouvoirs augmenteraient. De plus une connexion se créerait entre lui et celui qui lui avait donné ce sang plus puissant, permettant à ce dernier de le contrôler d'une simple pensée. C'était ainsi que les vampires les plus puissants gardaient le contrôle de leurs cités. Ils choisissaient des vampires exceptionnels, intelligents, rusés, mais intrinsèquement assez faibles ; ils donnaient à ces vampires un peu de leur sang pour les rendre plus forts et s'assurer en échange qu'ils ne menaceraient jamais leur position, à moins d'obtenir d'abord le sang d'un vampire encore plus puissant. C'était un système complexe, mais Rahkesh se trouvant dans la même école qu'un aussi grand nombre de vampires, il pouvait l'observer dans sa forme la plus épurée. Les vampires les plus forts harcelaient les plus faibles. Généralement en prenant leur sang. Cet apport augmentait les pouvoirs des étudiants déjà puissants en même temps qu'il leur permettait de s'approprier les possibles facultés spécifiques détenues par l'autre vampire. Boire le sang des plus faibles était un moyen de devenir encore plus puissant, surtout si vous les exécutiez. Puisqu'il était interdit de s'entretuer à l'intérieur du territoire d'Akren, les étudiants vampires s'affrontaient pour accumuler le plus de pouvoir possible avant de quitter cette sécurité relative. Les plus puissants se battaient entre eux, prenant le sang des plus faibles, pour se détrôner les uns les autres. Cherchant à découvrir ceux qui risquaient de survivre et devenir à l'extérieur un rival inquiétant.

Ce ne serait certainement pas le cas de Saul. C'était un événement sur lequel il pouvait parier sans risque. Certes, aucun assassinat n'était toléré entre les murs d'Akren. Mais Saul s'était mis toute sa population à dos, et si l'un des étudiants mortels ne le tuait pas pendant les vacances d'hiver ou d'été, alors l'un des étudiants vampires s'en chargerait. Certaines rumeurs annonçaient même que Tristan Namach avait l'intention de s'en occuper lui-même. L'ancien vampire romain était chargé de garder les élèves immortels sous contrôle, et les maîtres des cités se fiaient à son avis sur tout étudiant exceptionnel. Ils se reposaient aussi sur lui pour se débarrasser des individus comme Saul avant même qu'ils ne quittent l'école et deviennent un réel problème. Rianae estimait– et elle démontrait une telle pertinence en jugeant ses camarades vampires que Namach lui-même en prenait souvent note – qu'il était exactement le type à tourner toute une armée de moldus en vampires pour en faire ses serviteurs et provoquer des incidents. Toute personne connaissant bien la société vampire n'éprouverait aucune surprise si Saul décédait avant même son retour dans sa famille pour les vacances d'hiver. La probabilité qu'il rencontre Tristan Namach en chemin était très élevée. Les mortels au courant de l'affaire avaient même monté des paris. Concernant la date de son décès et l'identité de son bourreau. Restait cependant à désigner celui qui se chargerait de s'informer des circonstances exactes de l'exécution. Rahkesh avait la désagréable impression qu'il serait choisi. Puisque c'était très probablement Namach qui « effacerait » l'indésirable vampire, et que Rahkesh était déjà son étudiant favori parmi les mortels. Rahkesh avait misé quelques Gallions sur la possibilité que Saul survive jusqu'après les vacances d'hiver et meurent pendant celles d'été. Si Daray – qui considérait l'existence de Saul comme une insulte à sa personne – ne trouvait pas d'abord le moyen de le pousser au suicide.

Des éclaboussures mouillèrent soudainement son livre, Rahkesh leva la tête suffisamment vite pour apercevoir une créature noire et velue s'enfoncer dans l'eau et disparaître. Quelques secondes plus tard, Nuri refit surface et commença à nager en rond, cherchant quelque chose. Silas agitait les orteils juste au-dessus de l'étang, et le jeune félin s'agitait comme un fou pour essayer de les attraper. Rahkesh se concentra sur son livre, essayant de le sécher sans sa baguette. Il s'efforçait autant que possible de pratiquer sa magie amédiumnique. Lentement, l'eau s'évapora. Puis Nuri, surpris par quelque chose, bondit hors de l'eau et secoua sa fourrure, trempant de nouveau le manuel de Rahkesh. La panthère se retourna et émit un miaulement mécontent, perçant l'eau du regard.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Daray ne remonte du fond à la surface, quelques pieds plus loin.

« Est-ce qu'il m'a senti venir ? » questionna-t-il en désignant Nuri du menton. Le félin s'était clamé et observait soigneusement les orteils de Silas, toujours tendus au-dessus de l'eau.

« Oui. Il n'arrive pas encore à identifier ce qu'il flaire. Il doit être trop jeune, je pense. » répondit Silas. Nuri se lança en avant. « Aïe ! Nuri. » gémit Silas alors que les griffes de la panthère écorchait son pied.

« Tu essayais de le faire attaquer, pourquoi es-tu surpris ? » demanda Rahkesh, séchant son livre sans baguette pour la troisième fois. « Où étais-tu ? » à l'intention de Daray.

« Sur le toboggan, c'était marrant. Et je vous ai cherché. On peut facilement se perdre dans cette espèce de brouillard ; on n'y voit pas à plus de trois mètres. Une chance que la piscine ne soit pas trop grande. As-tu vu les arcs-en-nuit ? »

« Les quoi ? » questionna Rahkesh.

« Les arcs-en-nuit. La même chose que les arcs-en-ciel, mais la nuit, sous la lune. » répondit le vampire brun, brassant l'eau quelques pieds plus loin. Ally jaillit du brouillard derrière lui.

« Jamais entendu parlé. » Déclara Rahkesh.

« De la lumière réfractée par des particules d'eau en suspension, et de grands arcs colorés ? Ça n'te dit rien ? » l'interrogea Ally. « L'arc-en-nuit se forme de la même manière que l'arc-en-ciel. Regarde en l'air au-dessus de l'endroit où se trouve le toboggan. » Rahkesh se repéra au bruit de l'eau tombant en cascade, et parvint à cerner l'endroit où il se trouvait. En levant les yeux dans cette direction, il fut surpris d'apercevoir un arceau de couleurs pastels, et plusieurs autres derrière. Ils présentaient les mêmes teintes qu'un arc-en-ciel, mais un peu plus pâles et avec les tons froids plus développés. Ils tremblaient, se stabilisaient dans le brouillard, puis tremblaient à nouveau quand le vent remuait les nappes de brume.

« Oh, c'est joli. » C'était réellement fascinant. Puis une autre vague de vapeur passa et il ne vit plus rien.

« Regardez là-haut. » appela soudainement Silas. Tous levèrent la tête, même Nuri. L'aurore tournait au vert, un fleuve d'émeraude s'enroulant sur lui-même au-dessus de la vallée.

« Super. J'aurais dû apporter mon appareil photo. » commenta Ally. « Où est passé Rahkesh ? »

Rahkesh s'était éclipsé à la minute même où il avait vu le changement de couleur opérer. Il existait une plante magique qui ne fleurissait que sous la lumière d'une aurore verte. Il avait surveillé le ciel toute la nuit. Différentes teintes attiraient différents végétaux et animaux. Et c'était pour cela, autant que pour les sources chaudes, que la plupart des professeurs et des étudiants plus âgés étaient venus. C'était la pleine lune, la première neige était tombée mais la seconde se faisait encore attendre. Les conditions parfaites pour récolter des plantes au sommet de leur puissance. De telles fleurs ne pouvaient pas pousser dans la vallée, les créatures magiques qui l'habitaient les dévoreraient. Mais en montant il avait remarqué des rangées de pierre encerclant la prairie. Des cristaux protecteurs qui repoussaient tous les animaux, à l'exception de ceux qui accompagnaient les humains.

Il chaussa ses bottes et avança péniblement dans la neige pour atteindre un groupe de tertres herbeux qui s'élevaient dans la prairie. Il entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom derrière lui, mais il ne répondit pas, et le brouillard étouffa le son. Quelques secondes plus tard, il aperçut d'autres formes bouger, cherchant sans doute les mêmes plantes. Leurs deux professeurs de botanique étaient là ; ils n'étaient même pas encore allés se baigner.

Il était à la recherche de l'une des espèces végétales les plus rares au monde. Elle ne prospérait qu'à une altitude de six à huit mille pieds, avec une concentration de magie importante, des aurores boréales, certains types de minéraux, et aucun prédateur pour les dévorer, sachant que les créatures non magiques ne pouvaient ni la voir ni la toucher. Les sources chaudes fournissaient à la terre les minéraux désirés, une prairie située juste à côté où les animaux ne pouvaient pénétrer semblait donc être un lieu idéal pour la trouver. Ces plantes si discrètes ne pouvaient être récoltées que pendant l'hiver, et c'était lors d'une pleine lune juste après la première neige qu'elles étaient les plus puissantes.

Il dut fouiller légèrement la neige mais Rahkesh finit par découvrir ce qu'il cherchait. Un petit bouquet de touffes aux minuscules fleurs rouge sang sur un pied noir et aux feuilles vert vif, qui s'étaient recroquevillées en boules serrées sous l'effet du froid. Il s'agissait de l'Animus Bacca. Son nom signifiait, littéralement, perle d'âme.

Daray et Ally le retrouvèrent au moment où il agrandissait le couteau qu'il avait apporté et coupait une poignée de fleurs et quelques feuilles. Il creusa ensuite le sol au pied de la plante. Cachées dans le terreau, il y avait des choses qui ressemblaient à des perles attachées aux racines. Rahkesh en récolta également quelques unes. Puis il déterra avec soin l'une des touffes dont il n'avait pas enlevé les fleurs et conjura une caisse pour l'abriter.

« Animus bacca, je n'y avais même pas pensé. » commenta Daray, il avait déterré un autre des touffes et l'avait installée dans une boîte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Ally.

« Une plante très, très rare. L'une des dix espèces végétales les plus puissantes. Elles sont utilisées en potion – surtout pour les poisons, la médicomagie, la spiritumagie, et la sanguimagie. » expliqua Rahkesh. Il plaça quelques charmes sur sa caisse et repartit en direction de la piscine. « Il ne peut pas y avoir plus de quelques centaines de spécimens dans toute la vallée. La plupart sont ici. Les herbivores magiques, toutes espèces confondues, les adorent. Même les animaux qui ne mangent normalement que de la viande s'en feront un festin s'ils en ont l'occasion. » Il cacha la caisse dans des herbes hautes près du bord et retourna dans l'eau.

« Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? » questionna Silas.

« Oui. Animus Bacca. » lui répondit Daray, Silas écarquilla les yeux.

« Waouh. Vous en gardez quelques unes ? »

« Oui. Je peux les cultiver sur mon balcon. » déclara Rahkesh. « Mais il faudra que je retourne assez souvent à cette source pour prendre de l'eau. »

« Contente-toi de prendre un rempli récipient plus grand à l'intérieur qu'a l'extérieur, une gourde de cette type contiendrait assez pour tenir plusieurs mois. » suggéra Ally. L'aurore changea une nouvelle fois de couleur, devenant plus bleue que verte. En observant sa plante, Rahkesh s'aperçut que les pétales commençaient à se refermer. Ce végétal pratiquait l'autopollinisation ; les fleurs dispersaient leur pollen à chaque fois qu'elles pouvaient se déployer. Les grains étaient impossibles à voir ou sentir. Tout comme la plante elle-même était invisible et indétectable à toute créature non magique. C'était ce qui rendait si difficile toute reproduction en captivité.

Des nuages couvrirent le ciel, diminuant les rayons de la lune. Les deux professeurs de botanique revinrent enfin vers la piscine. Ils ne pouvaient trouver la plupart des plantes qu'ils recherchaient sans cette lueur. Le brouillard qui les enveloppait prit la même teinte bleue que l'aurore. Ils entendaient des bruits d'éclaboussement, mais ces sons semblaient distants à travers la brume cotonneuse. Nuri, le jeune félin, lassé de chasser les orteils de Silas, sortit de l'eau, secoua sa fourrure, et se roula en boule dans un panier chauffé que Silas avait apporté. Ally s'assit près de Silas et Rahkesh, et se mit à pratiquer des sorts silencieux de gel et dégel sur un bol rempli d'eau. Daray s'installa de l'autre côté, allongé dans l'eau peu profonde sur le rebord argileux, tout le corps immergé et la tête surnageant.

« Ne t'endors pas. Tu risques de tomber. » l'avertit Silas. « Se noyer ce n'est pas marrant, même pour un vampire. L'eau dans les poumons fait mal. »

« C''est toi qui t'es endormi en faisant du surf et t'es fait retourner par un requin. » rétorqua Daray. Silas rougit.

« Tu m'avais donné un somnifère. » Daray ne contesta pas cette dernière accusation. Le groupe resta silencieux alors qu'ils observaient les mouvements des nappes de brouillard autour d'eau ; un spectacle presque hypnotisant.

Le professeur d'arts martiaux, un demi-vélane qui n'enseignait qu'aux étudiants les plus avancés, nagea en silence hors de la brume, suivi quelques secondes plus tard par certains des étudiants plus âgés. Ils s'installèrent à quelques pas sur le rebord argileux qui encerclait la piscine.

« Tu aimes par ici ? » demandé le professeur ; Rahkesh crut se souvenir qu'il s'appelait Ahmad.

« Oui, c'est mieux que dans les autres piscines. » répondit-il.

« Mm, pas autant d'étudiants en train de se pousser et d'éclabousser tout le monde. » commenta-t-il, en faisant référence aux lacs plus proches de l'école, et souvent surpeuplés. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, indiquant le panier d'un mouvement de tête.

« Ma panthère. » expliqua Silas. « C'est un mâle ; il est encore très jeune. »

« Le léopard de la directrice ne va pas apprécier cela. » l'avertit l'une des étudiants plus âgés, un vampire dont Rahkesh avait entendu parler pour sa propension à harceler les vampires plus faibles qu'elle.

« Cet animal ne supporte pas l'intrusion d'une autre créature sur son territoire. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que le lézard à collerette du professeur Namach s'est promené dans l'école ? » interrogea un étudiant qui affirmait être partie sirène, partie vélane, et partie humain.

« C'était génial, toutes les classes qui se déroulaient normalement dans cette moitié de l'école ont du être annulées parce que personne n'arrivait à les stopper ou même à les approcher. Ce n'est pas un léopard des neiges normal que possède Aelfly. Et bien sûr le lézard géant de Namach est une tout aussi étonnant, il a quoi déjà ? environ trois cent ans ? ces deux-là ont réussi à provoquer un paquet de mini tremblements de terre. »

Silas observa le félin assoupi. Nuri n'avait encore montré aucun signe de capacités magiques. Et il n'en montrerait probablement jamais, ses parents avaient été des créatures sauvages parfaitement normales.

« Est-ce que celui-là a des pouvoirs intéressants ? » C'était encore le même vampire femelle.

« Pas que je sache. » admit Silas, ce qui lui attira une expression de mépris.

« A quoi il sert, alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Certains d'entre nous aiment posséder un animal pour la simple raison qu'ils font de bons compagnons. » rétorqua Silas. « Mais bien entendu, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu puisses comprendre que la compagnie d'un animal puisse être agréable. Qu'est-ce que tu as déjà ? » Elle lui jeta un regard furieux ; Silas ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux, ignorant délibérément l'autre vampire. Et évitant ainsi tout défi qu'elle aurait pu lui lancer. Silas n'était probablement pas aussi fort qu'elle, et dans un duel vampire il serait probablement vaincu.

Silas possédait de grands pouvoirs par rapport à l'ensemble des vampires d'Akren, mais il y en avait beaucoup qui étaient plus puissants que lui. Il devait donc être prudent. Surtout parce qu'il était difficile de déterminer de quel type de capacités naissantes disposait un vampire tant qu'il n'avait pas cessé de vieillir. Une fois leur croissance physique arrêtée, leur puissance grandissait avec l'âge. Ceux qui commençaient avec un meilleur potentiel seraient toujours en avance sur ceux du même âge qui n'avaient pas le même niveau de départ. Daray était de loin l'un des plus puissants étudiants d'Akren ; il n'avait pas à craindre grand monde mis à part les professeurs, dont le chef était Namach. De nombreux vampires savaient mieux se battre que lui ; ils avaient plusieurs années d'entraînement en plus. Mais il était intrinsèquement plus puissant qu'eux, donc, une fois qu'il aurait atteint leur degré d'expertise, il était dans leur intérêt qu'il n'ait pas de comptes à régler. Quant aux professeurs, ils n'hésitaient jamais à prendre le sang de leurs étudiants. Tant que le donneur ne survivait pas à sa sortie d'Akren, ou était d'accord, ils étaient à l'abri de toute vengeance future. Et bien sûr, personne n'oserait se battre contre Namach s'il réclamait leur sang, la plupart au contraire prendraient cela pour un compliment. Mais il était déjà tellement plus puissant que tous les autres, ce n'était même plus la peine. Personne ne remettait en cause sa position, et les autres Anciens se connaissaient tous et étaient généralement amis, il n'avait personne à renverser et n'avait aucun besoin de puissance supplémentaire.

Alors que le vampire femelle allait relancer Silas, ce qui aurait sans doute transformé la dispute en combat, tous les immortels s'immobilisèrent, comme s'ils percevaient quelque chose. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux formes se détachèrent lentement des épaisses nappes de brouillard. Le professeur Namach et le Professeur Havari Yetran, enseignant en magie amédiumnique.

Un regard sombre de Namach éloigna la femelle vampire de Silas, qui s'installa de l'autre côté d'Ally, laissant un large emplacement sur le rebord pour l'Ancien. Namach suivit des yeux l'autre vampire ; si les étudiants étaient admis dans cette source chaude, qui était habituellement réservée aux professeurs, c'était parce qu'on leur faisait normalement suffisamment confiance pour ne pas provoquer de conflit. Il suffit d'un regard appuyé sur sa carotide pour convaincre la jeune vampire qu'elle ferait mieux de rester plus discrète. Elle disparut rapidement dans le brouillard vers l'autre extrémité de la piscine. Daray s'assit pour laisser plus de place, mais ne bougea pas quand les deux professeurs s'installèrent. _Lui _n'avait pas failli commencer un duel, et Namach faisait toujours preuve d'impartialité.

« Elle ne peut pas rester tranquille une soirée. » murmura Namach à l'autre enseignant pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient. Le professeur Yetran, qui avait du sang fae et possédait la faculté de devenir transparente, comme un fantôme, se contenta de hausser les épaules. _Ça _c'était un croisement inhabituel et un don bizarre.

« Atalia ne va pas survivre longtemps. » commenta Yetran à mi-voix. Rahkesh songea qu'elle avait sans doute raison. Atalia, si c'était bien son nom, était trop assoiffée de pouvoir. Aucun des vampires plus âgés ne lui ferait confiance, à moins que leur lien de sang soit suffisamment fort pour la contrôler entièrement. Et sa compagnie n'était franchement pas agréable, bien qu'elle soit assez puissante.

« Demain ? » demanda Ally à Silas, indiquant de la tête la direction par où était partie Atalia. Il se retourna pour la regarder.

« Oui. Tu es très perspicace. » répondit Silas. Rahkesh fronça les sourcils, perdu.

« Ça n'est pas difficile. »

« De quoi ? » questionna Rahkesh.

« Je vais devoir trouver le moyen de la battre, ou si possible de boire son sang. C'est ça ou elle prendra le mien. Nous sommes presque à égalité maintenant, en termes de pouvoirs vampiriques en tous cas. Et ça ne peut jamais durer, à moins que les deux soient vraiment très bons amis. Entre les vampires… entre les jeunes vampires, il n'y a pas d'égaux. Il y a ceux qui sont plus faibles que toi, et ceux à qui tu ferais mieux d'obéir si tu veux rester en vie. » expliqua Silas.

« Ça a l'air marrant. Explose-la s'il te plaît. Je ne l'aime pas. » déclara Rahkesh. « Comment as-tu deviné ? » Il posa la question à Ally.

« C'était plutôt évident. Tu n'as qu'à observer. Ce n'est pas dur à remarquer quand l'un des mâles prévoit de lancer un défi. »

« C'est un truc de fille. » Ils se retournèrent tous vers Rianae qui nageait sur place quelques pieds plus loin. « Raconte-moi après. Je voudrais bien prendre son sang moi aussi. » Rahkesh prit soudain conscience que Rianae était plus puissante que Silas, mais qu'elle ne le traitait jamais avec le même mépris qu'Atalia. Il leur arrivait même de se battre sans véritable hostilité. Ils n'étaient pas en compétition, à l'inverse des autres vampires. Rianae n'était en compétition avec personne. C'était une observatrice : elle voyait tout, et surpassait la plupart sans éclat ni trompette. Elle ne menaçait personne mais elle n'hésitait pas à attaquer, quand elle se sentait prête, vite, silencieusement, et gagnait toujours. Elle et Daray formaient une classe à part, et les professeurs vampires accordaient à leurs avis plus d'attention qu'aux autres, ce qui suggérait qu'ils avaient de bonnes chances de survivre.

**

* * *

Le** professeur Havari Yetran était très, très calée en magie sans baguette. Elle était aussi très douée pour expliquer comment faire, pensa Rahkesh pendant qu'il s'entraînait à ouvrir et refermer une porte silencieusement. 

« Concentrez-vous sur le mouvement, pas sur le _nom_ qu'on lui donne. Vous êtes tous assis là en train de penser « je veux que la porte s'ouvre ». Pensez plutôt à son mouvement quand elle tourne sur ses gonds, le mouvement que vous voulez qu'elle fasse. » répétait le professeur Yetran à ses élèves. Quelques portes tremblaient, mais aucune ne bougeait vraiment. Rahkesh fit une pause. En magie amédiumnique, il était impératif d'essayer diverses solutions. A chaque situation où vous vouliez utiliser la magie sans baguette pouvait correspondre une manière de procéder différente. Ouvrir une porte pouvait ne nécessiter qu'un effort de pensée, la lévitation pouvait demander en plus de se concentrer sur l'incantation. C'est par l'entraînement que chaque action devenait de plus en plus naturelle et qu'un seul essai suffisait pour découvrir le mécanisme déclencheur.

Il agita sa main en direction de la porte, tout en se concentrant sur le mouvement. Le battant, qui n'était pas bloqué par un cadenas ni même entièrement refermé, s'ouvrit sans problème.

« Très joli. Tu as aussi utilisé un geste de la main pour le tiroir. » observa le professeur Yetran par-dessus son épaule.

« Du moment que ça marche, non ? »

« Certes. Dois-tu jamais penser à l'incantation ? »

« Je ne me suis pas encore trouvé dans une situation où cela marche. J'essaye de séparer les sortilèges de la magie amédiumnique. Ils ne sont pas identiques. Si on essaye de les utiliser de la même façon, on n'arrive qu'à s'embrouiller ; ils ne fonctionnent pas de la même façon, alors essayer de les mélanger est contre-productif. » répondit Rahkesh. Yetran lui décocha un grand sourire et s'éloigna. Rahkesh se retourna vers sa porte pour essayer de la fermer. C'était bien plus facile que la filimagie. En une semaine seulement il avait fait d'énormes progrès, et en plus c'était amusant.

« Le cours est terminé. Chacun de vous devra continuer à travailler ce mouvement. » annonça le professeur Yetran. Elle leur donnait rarement des devoirs, mais leur demandait toujours de s'entraîner par eux-mêmes. Sans ces exercices supplémentaires vous ne pouviez pas tenir le rythme, et chaque élève devait trouver le temps de faire fonctionner la magie correctement. La plupart consacraient plus d'heures à cette classe, en-dehors des horaires de cours, qu'à toutes les autres. Pour Rahkesh, c'était d'agréables vacances.

Rianae, Ally, Silas et Daray le retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, et tous les cinq allèrent déjeuner. Le couloir conduisant de cette partie de l'école à l'entrée principale et au réfectoire était toujours couvert de sang ; alors qu'ils marchaient Silas adressa un sourire de tendresse à ces marques sanglantes.

Il avait fait exactement ce qu'il avait dit. Le lendemain de leur baignade dans les sources chaudes, Ally et Rahkesh se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire après un duel amical, quand ils se heurtèrent à des étudiants vampires qui bloquaient ostensiblement le chemin. Il ne s'agissait heureusement que d'un couloir secondaire, et ils pouvaient facilement contourner l'obstacle. Juste après le tournant, Ally l'attrapa par le coude et le tira dans un passage secret.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? » lui demanda Rahkesh. Ally lui fit signe de faire le moins de bruit possible et commença à avancer. Akren était rempli de ces portes dérobées ; les architectes avaient été très créatifs, autant que Fred et George. Ally s'arrêta un peu plus loin et utilisa silencieusement un lumos.

« J'ai découvert ce passage il y a quelques jours. » murmura-t-elle. Elle leva le bras et inséra un couteau dans une fissure qui traversait le plafond bas, et une trappe s'ouvrit, une échelle à l'intérieur. Ils grimpèrent et refermèrent le panneau derrière eux.

« Nous sommes juste au-dessus du couloir qu'ils défendaient. » devina Rahkesh, Ally acquiesça. Il se souvint que la voûte de ce couloir était recouverte de peintures. Ils se trouvaient encore au-dessus ; Ally pointa son doigt vers le bas. Diverses ficelles étaient attachées à des morceaux de pierre. Elle tira l'une d'entre elles, soulevant une petit portion de ce qui était leur sol et le plafond du couloir. En regardant à travers le trou ils pouvaient voir ce qui avait poussé les vampires à écarter les autres élèves.

Les murs étaient recouverts de sang et de brûlures dues à la magie. Le liquide rouge coulait le long des parois, les rigoles séchant déjà alors que le reste s'étalait en flaques sur les dalles. Le sol avait une teinte cramoisie dans la lueur des torches. Ils avaient visiblement manqué de peu la fin de ce duel, puisque les deux vampires étaient encore occupés à effacer les traces de leur signature magique du lieu de combat. Bien qu'ils aient détruit les preuves de leur identité, le sang était resté sur les murs et le sol.

« Laisse ça. » commanda l'un des deux alors que l'autre s'apprêtait à nettoyer. Rahkesh reconnut la voix de Silas. L'autre devait donc être Atalia. Tous deux étaient en mauvais état, les marques de morsure sur le cou du vampire femelle n'étaient que partiellement refermées, et leurs vêtements déchirés étaient tachés de sang. Leurs autres blessures étaient déjà guéries, grâce aux étonnantes capacités de régénération de leur espèce. Ally et Rahkesh observèrent la scène en silence jusqu'à ce que les immortels aient fini. Silas se dirigea vers le réfectoire et Atalia s'empressa de fuir dans la direction opposée.

« Viens. » souffla Ally. Rahkesh recouvrit le judas et lui emboîta le pas pour traverser en sens inverse la trappe et le passage secret ; ils sortirent à temps pour retrouver Silas qui entrait dans le réfectoire. Rianae et Daray, qui les attendaient à une table, leur fit signe.

« Une bonne bagarre ? » demanda Daray, contemplant la tenue délabrée de Silas. Ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, béat et presque luisant de contentement.

« Oh oui. Je n'avais encore jamais pris le sang d'un vampire presque aussi puissant que moi. C'est bon. » dit-il, les yeux légèrement voilés, comme s'il était drogué.

« Le sang d'un vampire au pouvoir quasi équivalent ou supérieur provoque une certaine euphorie. » expliqua Daray aux deux mortels. « C'est délicieux, presque intoxiquant. En ce moment même les autres vampires peuvent sentir les changements qui s'opèrent dans son propre sang alors qu'il absorbe ce pouvoir supplémentaire. Il va rester sur son nuage un petit moment. »

« Et le surplus d'énergie va mettre quelques temps à se dissiper. Le duel, plus le sang puissant qu'il a absorbé sans en perdre lui-même, provoque une concentration d'énergie et de puissance excessive. Il lui faudra sans doute plusieurs jours avant qu'il puisse recommencer à dormir. » ajouta Rianae. Silas affichait un sourire imbécile, ne mangeait pas, ne buvait pas.

« La nourriture lui donnerait mal au cœur, et il n'a pas besoin de sang. » continua Daray, « il nous reste juste à attendre pour voir de combien ses pouvoirs vampiriques seront augmentés, et s'il manifeste soudain des capacités qu'il ne possédait pas avant. »

« Vous pouvez voir pourquoi on peut devenir accro au sang des autres vampires. » commenta Rianae. « Plus ils sont puissants, meilleur est l'effet. » Rahkesh et Ally s'amusèrent beaucoup en regardant Silas retourner dans sa chambre en sifflotant.

Le duel avait pris place le dimanche, et on était désormais le jeudi soir ; il était toujours inhabituellement joyeux. Personne n'avait enlevé les traces de sang recouvrant le couloir. Cette tâche revenait apparemment à Silas, quand il en aurait envie. Les vampires avaient cessé de s'agiter ; dès la fin du duel ils s'étaient empressés de se rencontrer et discuter en petits groupes. Mais Silas avait pris soin de faire comprendre à tous qu'il ne se battait que s'il avait une bonne raison de le faire. Les vampires qui se trouvaient au-dessus de lui dans la hiérarchie s'étaient calmés en réalisant qu'il n'avait aucun désir de remettre en cause leur position. Et les plus faibles s'étaient détendus en ne le voyant pas abuser de sa supériorité. Daray et Rianae prenaient la chose avec une indifférence teintée d'amusement.

« Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, il reste mon cousin. » déclara simplement Daray quand Rahkesh lui demanda. Il était dans sa chambre et venait de finir la préparation d'une potion quand il découvrit que Daray, sa chauve-souris, et Rianae, se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Daray et Satan étaient comme d'habitude vautrés sur son canapé, et Rianae assise dans l'un de ses fauteuils. Et il n'avait remarqué l'entrée d'aucun d'entre eux. Après que Rahkesh ait fini de pester contre leur mystérieuse apparition – les vampires attendirent amusés et goguenards pendant qu'il marmonnait – il les questionna sur les étranges comportements des uns et des autres.

« Est-ce que sa personnalité change quand un vampire prend le sang d'un autre ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Pas toujours. Très rarement en fait. Ce qui est dangereux, c'est quand quelqu'un devient trop préoccupé par le sang, obsédé. Mes parents doivent parfois se débarrasser de types comme ça ; ils disent qu'ils sont vraiment flippants. Rien ne les intéresse plus, sauf tuer les autres. Ils peuvent le faire en plein jour au milieu d'un centre commercial moldu. Ça peut devenir dangereux quand autant de gens nous voient en train de nous nourrir. Généralement ils mettent ça sur le compte des sectes et des drogues, bien sûr. » expliqua Daray.

« Silas ira bien, mais je ne pense pas qu'il avait déjà essayé le sang d'un vampire quasi aussi puissant que lui avant ça. Atalia a retrouvé ses vieilles habitudes, tu sais. » intervint Rianae. « Rien ne la fera changer. »

« D'une certaine façon elle est plus vampirique que nous. » ajouta Daray, et Rianae et lui éclatèrent de rire. « Elle suit la rhétorique à la lettre seul le sang compte. C'est très amusant parce que c'est presque vrai, mais suffisamment loin de la vérité pour qu'elle rencontre quelques problèmes hors d'Akren. »

« Et vous deux vous êtes beaucoup plus au fait des usages du monde ? » Le ton de Rahkesh indiquait son scepticisme.

« Ouep. » rétorqua Rianae, et tous deux se remirent à rire. Rahkesh ne prit pas la peine de demander ce qu'il y avait d'amusant. Il avait renoncé à comprendre les vampires.

**

* * *

Les** vacances d'hiver coïncidaient avec le Nouvel An. Trois semaines. Rahkesh n'avait rien de prévu, mais il avait décidé de passer au moins une semaine en Angleterre. En partie parce qu'il avait l'intention de devenir fournisseur en ingrédients pour potions. Il comptait essayer plusieurs magasins. Pour la plupart hors d'Europe, et surtout au Canada et aux Etats-Unis, mais il y avait une échoppe dans l'allée des Embrumes qui lui semblait être un bon endroit. Il possédait des matières peu courantes. Des morceaux de basilique qu'il avait découpés sur une certaine carcasse restée dans la Chambre des secrets, pendant le mois qu'il avait passé en temps réel dans la Salle sur Demande. Un peu de fourrure prise au Yeck qu'il avait attrapé en arrivant à Akren. Une matière inhabituelle et assez puissante destinée à un petit nombre de potions. Un ingrédient très spécifique. Les crins de Pur-Feu étaient également rares et difficiles à obtenir. Les chevaux refusaient habituellement que quiconque y touche, et ces crins devaient être coupés, prélevés directement sur la queue, alors qu'ils étaient encore enflammés. Les Montures du Diable ne perdaient pas leurs poils, ils les brûlaient. Rahkesh avait aussi développé un très complexe ensemble de sortilèges avec lequel il pouvait enchanter ses lettres pour communiquer avec les gens. Le papier devenait impossible à tracer, impossible à lire, sauf pour la personne possédant la même signature magique que celle à qui était destiné le message. Un degré de sécurité presque aussi élevé que ce qui était possible. Il commencerait par joindre Fred et George. Ils les avaient toujours appréciés et leur faisaient confiance. 


	10. Chapitre 10

Dans toute cette affaire il n'y a vraiment pas grand-chose qui m'appartienne. Vous saurez reconnaître tous les détails empruntés à l'univers de J. K. Rowling. Le reste de l'intrigue et des personnages sont une création originale de Miranda Flairgold. Je ne suis responsable que de la traduction française.

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

**La** magie chantait dans ses veines, il avait l'impression d'en être baigné. Rahkesh se laissa submerger ; la douleur causée par la lame disparaissait, le flot magique l'emportait loin de tout. Il se sentit en train de changer, transformé par la puissance que les runes canalisaient. Il examinait le cours de cette évolution avec son esprit et ses pouvoirs, et pouvait percevoir toute ces modifications alors que la sanguimagie se stabilisait.

Rahkesh ouvrit les yeux. Le sang qui séchait sur son corps le démangeait ; il en était couvert de la tête aux pieds. La brûlure des incisions réapparut, suivie par les crampes contractées en restant agenouillé sur un sol de pierre dure pendant des heures. La luminescence s'estompa, un éclat terne et doré perdurant dans les runes qui parcouraient sa peau, puis ces dernières s'atténuèrent, et disparurent. Le sang suintait dans les coupures, et elles guérirent une seconde plus tard sous un flot de magie qui laissa à Rahkesh une sensation d'épuisement et de faiblesse. Les signes sanglants tracés sur les dalles cessèrent de briller, et commencèrent enfin à sécher. Lentement, en prenant garde de ne pas sortir du plus petit cercle de symboles, Rahkesh déplia les jambes et les étira. Il sentit la circulation reprendre dans ses pieds. Ses membres étaient ankylosés. Il commença une série d'étirements destinés à relâcher les muscles endoloris et identifier toute blessure. La sanguimagie n'était pas censée en provoquer, mais si c'était le cas, c'était le signe que quelque chose allait mal. Il guetta la douleur vive provoquée par le tiraillement d'une coupure non cicatrisée, mais il ne sentit rien.

Il finit par se relever, chancelant, et effaça les symboles inscrits sur le sol. L'opération devait être menée sans baguette. Les runes gravées dans ses paumes lors de son premier rituel sanguimagique brillèrent et commencèrent à saigner. Il passa ses mains sur les signes encore humides, brouillant leurs lignes, se concentrant pour faire disparaître leur magie. Quand les inscriptions tracées à l'intérieur du cercle se furent estompées, il se leva et sortit, prenant garde de ne pas marcher sur les autres diagrammes dessinés dans son sang. La chambre de pierre était éclairée par un vitrail enchâssé dans le plafond, et il n'y avait qu'une seule porte. Rahkesh l'ouvrit et passa dans la petite salle annexe. Après avoir refermé le battant, il pressa sa paume encore sanglante contre une empreinte de main gravée sur le mur. L'eau envahit l'autre pièce et emporta le sang. Il saisit la robe de chambre qu'il avait laissée sur le portemanteau avant de commencer le rituel et s'en revêtit ; plus tard il lui faudrait en nettoyer les taches. Tristan Namach attendait dans le couloir quand Rahkesh sortit.

« Ça s'est bien passé. » déclara l'Ancien, visiblement satisfait du travail de son étudiant.

« Assez bien. Vous regardiez ? » L'un des murs de la chambre sanguimagique permettait en fait à un observateur extérieur de voir sans interférer.

« Une partie. Il est six heures. » lui dit le vampire. Rahkesh fut surpris ; il avait passé sept heures à l'intérieur. « Ç'a été plus rapide que je ne pensais. Félicitations. »

« Merci. Je ne pense pas m'être jamais senti aussi épuisé. » annonça Rahlesh, sentant venir un étourdissement léger.

« Je pense qu'un seul autre rituel te suffira pour compléter ces runes de résistance. Mais je te conseille d'attendre quelques semaines avant de commencer à planifier la dernière étape. Si tu commence les dessins trop tôt, il y a des risques pour que la sanguimagie n'ait pas fini de se stabiliser et que tu aies à tout redessiner. » expliqua Namach, saisissant le coude de Rahkesh pour lui éviter une collision imminente avec une torchère.

« Merci. » répéta Rahkesh en essuyant le sang qui lui coulait dans les yeux. Les gouttes glissaient jusqu'au sol mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Les dalles du couloir qu'ils empruntaient n'avaient apparemment jamais été nettoyées ; depuis des siècles des pieds sanglants s'étaient succédés, déposant le précieux liquide vital en une couche désormais sèche. Toute l'aile réservée à la sanguimagie empestait le sang. « J'ai laissé mes vêtements dans le vestiaire. »

« J'ai demandé à l'un des autres de les déposer dans les douches. Sors d'ici avec une odeur pareille et il y a de fortes chances pour que l'un des jeunes vampires t'attaque. » intervint Namach. « Ces jeunes, aujourd'hui… » Il secouait la tête. Rahkesh s'efforça de ne pas éclater de rire. Namach ne pouvait probablement pas se rappeler avoir eu leur âge.

Des douches étaient installées près des chambres sanguimagiques et Rahkesh y entra. Le sang qui avait séché sur sa peau le démangeait et il voulait se laver. En ressortant, il s'aperçut que Namach lui avait laissé un verre rempli de potion régénérative. Rahkesh le but et décida de remercier l'Ancien plus tard, puis il alla se coucher, sautant le dîner. Il était bien trop fatigué pour se rendre au réfectoire, et s'endormir en plein milieu du repas n'était pas très raffiné.

Le lendemain matin, il se concentra sur sa nouvelle série de runes sanguimagiques et sentit un faible picotement courir sur sa peau alors que la magie commençait à se manifester. Un bref instant, les symboles s'illuminèrent, et un courant magique le parcourut. Puis les tracés s'évanouirent, et Rahkesh prit conscience d'une étrange énergie illimitée. Cette impression disparaîtrait dans les jours à venir, mais c'était le signe que la seconde étape de son rituel de résistance s'était combinée correctement avec ses pouvoirs.

En plus de cette série, il avait aussi fini les deux premières parties d'un ensemble destiné à lui donner une meilleure vision nocturne, chaque fois qu'il demanderait à ses runes d'opérer. L'avantage de la sanguimagie était qu'elle pouvait être « allumée » ou « éteinte » à volonté, et que si, au beau milieu d'un combat, il se sentait fatiguer, il pourrait invoquer les symboles liés à la résistance et à la force physique, même s'ils fonctionnaient déjà, pour lui communiquer encore plus d'énergie. Le prix à payer après coup était cependant un état d'épuisement extrême. Améliorer sa vision nocturne était un exercice de sanguimagie assez simple, qui ne comportait au total que trois étapes. Parce que les runes devaient être incisées essentiellement autour des yeux et même sur les paupières, parties externes et internes, le degré de précision exigé par le rituel obligeait à une durée de six heures, bien que les tracés soient assez peu nombreux. Rahkesh avait répété ces dessins pendant des semaines, espérant développer une compréhension de leurs détails suffisante pour mener l'opération à bien. Ses efforts lui avaient permis d'atteindre l'exactitude et la méticulosité nécessaires, et il avait fini deux des trois étapes requises.

Namach avait été absolument ravi des progrès rapides faits par Rahkesh. Il était particulièrement doué pour déterminer l'emplacement des diverses runes et, à l'inverse de nombre de débutants, il n'avait besoin d'aucune consigne pour connaître l'angle auquel pratiquer chaque incision. Cela lui venait naturellement. Rahkesh lui-même avait pensé que c'était parfaitement évident, jusqu'à ce que Namach annonce que la classe travaillerait plus d'un mois sur les détails permettant de déterminer ces angles. Il trouvait tout aussi logique que le couteau ne doive pas quitter la peau entre le tracé de certaines séries de symboles, mais cela aussi ferait l'objet de longues études. Le problème était que les runes devant être dessinées d'un seul mouvement de lame ne se situaient pas toujours sur la même partie du corps, auquel cas d'autres lignes devaient les relier. Certaines desquelles ne rentreraient pas dans l'ensemble final, mais seraient en surplus. Ces incisions supplémentaires devaient être pensées de façon à éviter de rentrer en conflit avec la pièce sanguimagique composée, un autre principe que Rahkesh trouvait très facile à comprendre. Namach avait déclaré qu'il avait rarement vu un étudiant aussi prometteur ; il avait passé le mois précédent à tester les capacités de Rahkesh pour dessiner des rituels et des runes sanguimagiques, toujours plus ravi quand son élève repérait les plus petits détails problématiques et les corrigeait. Il avait décidé de lui faire sauter plusieurs semestres, puisque Rahkesh perdait visiblement son temps dans le groupe où il se trouvait. S'il continuait à ce rythme, Namach pensait qu'il pourrait décrocher son doctorat avant ses dix-neuf ans. Ce qui ferait de lui le cinquième plus jeune maître de l'histoire. Namach étant devenu le premier à quinze, et la seconde étant une Ancienne du nom de Cyala Ateres (la grand-mère de Silas et Daray) qui avait eu le sien à seize ans. Les deux autres n'étaient plus de ce monde.

Ses deux amis vampires, Silas et Daray, avaient tous deux terminé leurs premiers éléments de sanguimagie. Ils travaillaient sur un ensemble de huit étapes destiné à leur permettre de rester plus longtemps au soleil sans souffrir de l'horrible faiblesse qui submergeait la plupart des membres de leur espèce après deux ou trois jours d'exposition directe. Bien qu'aucun ne l'ait avoué sur le moment, tous les nouveaux étudiants vampires étaient arrivés à Akren empoisonnés et affaiblis par une overdose de lumière solaire. Le rituel sanguimagique sur lequel ils travaillaient les débarrasserait de cette faiblesse, il faudrait un autre ensemble de six étapes pour contrer l'empoisonnement, et un autre de six pour empêcher leur peau de brûler trop gravement. Les crèmes solaires étaient peu efficaces sur eux. Pour l'instant ils avaient tous deux la première étape de chaque série. Namach estimait que s'ils continuaient à travailler sur leurs dessins à la même vitesse, il leur faudrait moins de deux ans pour compléter les trois ensembles.

* * *

« **Stupéfix** ! » le demi-vélane nommé Erik s'écroula. Rahkesh plongea pour éviter un autre sort et s'abrita derrière les corps inertes de ses équipiers. Il se releva brusquement et lança une main en avant, projetant Rianae en arrière. Il avait perdu sa baguette quelques minutes plus tôt et depuis combattait sans. 

Ally, la dernière de son équipe encore consciente, se trouvait au beau milieu d'une empoignade avec un élève loup-garou. Elle aussi était désarmée et sa seule chance de le vaincre était de l'empêcher d'utiliser des sortilèges. Son adversaire attaqua des poings puis des pieds tandis qu'elle l'esquivait. Elle bloqua ses coups et contre-attaqua, écartant sa baguette quand il essaya un stupéfix. Il attaqua encore. Elle échappait à toutes ses tentatives, bougeant sans cesse. Elle était très grande, très forte, et très agressive. Liam avait visiblement du mal à résister à la puissance qu'elle forçait dans ses attaques chaque fois qu'elle trouvait une ouverture. Elle aperçut enfin une occasion, et la saisit. Rahkesh vit son poing entrer en collision avec la mâchoire de Liam, puis son coude s'enfoncer dans le plexus solaire de son adversaire. Le loup-garou se plia en deux, vacilla, et s'accrocha à elle en s'effondrant, précipitant les deux à terre. En tombant, Ally parvint à rouler souplement sur elle-même, comme un chat, si bien que lorsque Liam s'écroula sur elle, elle lui planta le genou dans l'aine. Le loup-garou s'affaissa et se dégagea, pointant sa baguette sur Ally. Au même instant ils jetèrent le même sort, amédiumnique ou silencieux ; simultanément stupéfixés ils perdirent tous deux connaissance.

Rahkesh esquiva un maléfice lancé à bout portant et sauta, enfonçant son pied dans l'estomac de Daray. Le vampire tituba et manqua tomber, mais les facultés de son espèce lui permirent de s'en remettre presque aussitôt, et lui et Rianae attaquèrent en même temps. Rahkesh était le seul rescapé parmi huit, Rianae et Daray les derniers parmi quatorze.

Au début du combat, tous avaient leurs baguettes et étaient répartis dans deux équipes très inégales, lâchés dans un terrain mélangeant labyrinthe et course d'obstacles, couvert de rochers et de dunes sableuses idéales pour les glissades. De nombreux recoins pour se cacher ou se protéger. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus que trois étudiants, tous réunis au milieu d'une zone dégagée, c'étaient l'endurance et l'expérience qui feraient la différence. Rahkesh jeta un sort d'étouffement amédiumnique, et se rappela que les vampires n'avaient _pas_ besoin de respirer quand Rianae se contenta de l'ignorer. Sa tentative suivante, alors qu'il esquivait un coup qui aurait pu lui briser la nuque, réussit à faire voler sa baguette par-dessus l'un des murs. Daray avait déjà perdu la sienne et Rahkesh affrontait désormais les deux dans un combat un peu moins inégal.

Les vampires se rapprochèrent, conscients que s'ils parvenaient à le coincer au sol, leur force supérieure suffirait à leur garantir la victoire. Rahkesh évita leurs attaques et répliqua. Il enfonça ses doigts dans le plexus solaire de Rianae, provoquant un hoquet de douleur. Puis il utilisa le fil de sa main pour frapper le nez de Daray par en dessous. Les cartilages se brisèrent et le sang commença à couler sur son visage. La vision momentanément obscurcie par les larmes, Daray ne vit pas arriver le prochain mouvement. Rahkesh l'attrapa par l'épaule, plongea son coude dans son estomac, passa une jambe entre celles du vampire, et poussa. Daray bascula juste à temps pour recevoir une vicieuse combinaison coup de pied jeté/retourné de la part de sa propre équipière. Rahkesh se jeta le plus loin possible en arrière, atterrit sur le côté et roula. Les vampires se redressèrent ; le nez de Daray avait complètement cicatrisé dans les deux minutes qui leur furent nécessaires pour se lancer à nouveau contre Rahkesh.

Cette fois-ci il ne pouvait éviter les deux à la fois, ils attaquèrent simultanément. Daray le frappa derrière le genou, Rahkesh changea sa chute en une roulade, tournant sur lui-même dans un mouvement que Fred et George lui avaient appris (en fait ils avaient essayé de lui apprendre le hip hop), jetant un pied vers le haut pour attraper Daray, qui s'était précipité pour l'immobiliser, dans l'aine avec assez de force pour envoyer le vampire heurter Rianae. Elle le contourna d'un bond et se laissa tomber, pressant son épaule dans l'abdomen de Rahkesh. Rahkesh sentit quelque chose céder, _une côte_ pensa-t-il alors que la douleur le saisissait. Il leva le bras pour la frapper au visage mais trouva sa main bloquée, des doigts péniblement plantés dans les tendons de son poignet, et sentit une seconde plus tard des dents contre sa gorge ; il se figea.

Un coup de sifflet retentit. Rahkesh attendit, le souffle suspendu, que les dents s'éloignent et que les deux vampires le laissent se relever. Une douleur cuisante le traversa tandis qu'il tentait de se redresser et il faillit retomber. Les vampires l'attrapèrent alors qu'il titubait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Daray pendant qu'ils l'aidaient à rester debout.

« Côte cassée. Vous me faites le coup à chaque combat. Je commence à croire que vous le faites exprès. » haleta Rahkesh, conscient que cette fois-ci la blessure était beaucoup plus grave. Il ne s'agissait habituellement que d'une fêlure, mais c'était indubitablement pire. Les vampires, tous deux déjà guéris, semblèrent le réaliser également et le menèrent rapidement vers l'un des bancs. Daray récupéra leurs baguettes et Rianae jeta un sort pour illuminer la zone blessée - une de ses côtes flottantes sur le flanc droit - et colorer en rouge vif les parties endommagées.

« Merde, on est désolés. Fracture complexe. Et hémorragie interne. » annonça Rianae. La tête commençait à lui tourner. Et les effets de l'adrénaline disparaissant une douleur horrible s'installait. Les professeurs avaient ranimé leurs camarades et les autres les rejoignirent bientôt. Quelques blessures mineures furent rapidement guéries. Le professeur Marluck s'approcha pour voir ce qui retardait Rahkesh. Il jeta un œil aux résultats du sortilège et grimaça.

« C'est mauvais. Tu sais comment soigner ça ? » demanda-t-il. Rahkesh acquiesça et Daray lui rendit sa baguette. Les vampires placèrent une main sur chacune de ses épaules pour le retenir, anticipant une guérison sans doute pénible.

« Restitium costa. » Il dut aussitôt réfréner l'envie de se plier en deux de douleur alors qu'il sentait les morceaux de sa côte se remettre en place et se ressouder. Les vampires poussèrent ses épaules contre le mur, le forçant à rester droit. Quand Rahkesh parvint enfin à retrouver son souffle, il leva de nouveau sa baguette.

« Restitium carnus. Fendio ! » le sort de Rianae montra les divers dommages causés par les éclats d'os se réparer lentement. Bien qu'il ne s'agît pas des charmes de guérison les plus efficaces, c'étaient ceux qu'il maîtrisait le mieux, et il n'allait pas essayer d'autres qu'il connaissait alors qu'il n'était pas certain de les faire fonctionner correctement. Ce n'était pas le moment d'expérimenter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se sentait beaucoup mieux, et il se dirigea avec ses amis vers la piscine souterraine. Le professeur insistait toujours pour qu'ils fassent des exercices d'étirement après un combat afin de se relaxer et d'éviter aux muscles de se refroidir trop vite, ce qui était souvent le cas lorsqu'on passait d'une activité intense à un repos complet. Rahkesh et les quatre autres utilisaient à cet effet la natation.

« Merci de ne pas m'avoir mordu. » dit Rahkesh à Rianae, devinant que c'étaient ses dents qu'il avait senties.

« C'est une bonne façon de terminer un combat. » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Rahkesh se contenta de secouer la tête. Il avait été un peu étrange de découvrir que ces très acérées petites canines étaient capables de lui trancher la gorge, étaient destinées à cela en fait. La plupart des mortels, en sentant les crocs des vampires contre leur gorge, « pétaient les câbles » (expression cautionnée par Ally) ; Rahkesh fut très heureux de constater qu'il ne souffrait pas de ce dérangement et conservait toute sa tête.

« Peut-être. » reconnut Rahkesh.

« C'était tentant, je l'avoue. Avec la puissance que tu possèdes, ton sang est sans aucun doute délicieux. » poursuivit Rianae, et Daray acquiesça silencieusement.

« Oui, merci. » répondit Rahkesh en laissant traîner les voyelles. Les trois vampires sourirent joyeusement, apparemment imperméables à son sarcasme.

« De rien. Et tu nous laisserais y goûter. » demanda Silas.

« Absolument pas. Je pense que je vais être égoïste et le garder pour moi tout seul. » annonça Rahkesh. Ally et lui échangèrent un regard exaspéré devant la mine désappointée des vampires. Rahkesh essuya la sueur qui lui couvrait le front et sentit le film de peau artificielle commencer à peler sur les bords, signe qu'il était temps d'en changer.

« Je crois que ce soir je vais me passer de baignade les gars. Je vais juste me doucher. A plus tard ? »

« D'accord. » répondit Ally. Rahkesh les laissa et se dirigea vers sa chambre. C'était pénible de toujours devoir faire attention au moment où le camouflage devait être renouvelé.

Debout devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, Rahkesh appuya la peau artificielle contre son front, par dessus la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il avait préparé un nouveau volume de potion, et sa dernière version durait plus longtemps. Il s'était habitué à se regarder dans la glace et ne plus apercevoir la marque : la revoir lui procurait des sentiments contradictoires. Il entendit des voix dans la partie bureau de son appartement et contrôla de nouveau l'application de son déguisement.

« Rahkesh ? » Il se dépêcha de cacher tout son attirail et vérifia la décoction refroidissant dans le chaudron à l'intérieur de la baignoire. C'était prêt ; il utilisa une louche pour en prélever quelques litres et jeta le reste. Seul le liquide qui remontait à la surface était utile. C'était une nouvelle préparation pour changer la couleur de ses yeux. Cette fois-ci elle leur donnerait une teinte dorée, aussi différente que possible du vert Avada Kedavra habituel. La nuance turquoise qu'il portait depuis son départ de la Salle sur Demande ne serait pas suffisante pour passer inaperçu au milieu de ceux qui le connaissaient. Une fois terminé, il cacha la fiole dans la poche de sa robe et sortit voir qui était rentré.

Ally, Silas et Daray l'attendaient dans son bureau. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances d'hiver et tous les amis de Rahkesh avaient probablement des plans. Il l'espérait en tous cas, ainsi il n'aurait pas à craindre que quelqu'un essaye de le contacter pendant qu'il serait en Angleterre.

« Mes parents vous ont tous les deux invités à passer une semaine dans le château familial. » annonça Daray.

« Je ne peux pas. » déclara Ally. « Il faut que je rende visite à de la famille, ils sont revenus exprès d'Inde. Et ensuite il faudra que j'aille chez d'autres cousins, plus proches de chez moi. J'aurais bien aimé venir pourtant, mes opinions politiques sont aussi différentes des leurs que le jour de la nuit. »

« Et toi ? » demanda Silas à Rahkesh. Rahkesh repensa rapidement à son programme, il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de rester trois semaines en Angleterre.

« Pourquoi pas. Ça irait la dernière semaine des vacances ? » questionna-t-il. « Où se trouve votre château d'ailleurs ? »

« Actuellement ? Il est toujours au Brésil. Grand-maman Cyala l'a planté au milieu de la jungle, juste à côté d'un des affluents de l'Amazone. La plupart de la famille sera là, ce sont tous des vampires. » l'avertit Silas.

« Tant que personne n'essaye de me mordre. » posa Rahkesh.

« Non. Mais tu risques d'entendre quelques blagues mortelles stupides. » répondit Silas.

« Du moment qu'elles sont amusantes. » déclara Rahkesh le sourire en coin. Les deux vampires se détendirent.

« Nous t'enverrons un portoloin par chauve-souris postale. Le mot de passe sera Ocelot. » lui expliqua Daray.

Peu après qu'ils soient partis, Rahkesh se rendit dans l'une des trois librairies d'Akren. Celle-ci contenait une liste de tous les anciens étudiants de l'Académie Magique. Il avait dans l'idée que certains des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et peut-être Dumbledore lui-même, y étaient allés.

Le Livre des Diplômés était un gigantesque volume, du cuir noir sur lequel étaient gravées des protections sanguimagiques. Un morceau de parchemin enchanté, une plume, et un encrier étaient installés à côté. Une courte note expliquait que pour retrouver une personne il fallait écrire son nom sur le parchemin, et que le livre s'ouvrirait de lui-même à la bonne page, indiquant les dates, les matières et les doctorats obtenus par l'individu.

_Alastor Maugrey _écrivit Rahkesh. Le volume s'ouvrit et les pages se mirent à tourner. Puis elles s'arrêtèrent.

_Alastor Maugrey_

_Doctorat en Duel, Maîtrise de Camouflage_

_Classes : Duel (3 ans), Potions (3 ans), Métamorphose (2 ans), Sanguimagie (1 an), Arts martiaux (3 ans), Armes moldues (3 ans), Stratégie militaire (2 ans), Magie amédiumnique (1 an), Camouflage (2 ans), techniques d'interrogation (1 semestre), Construction de barrières (1 semestre)_

Maugrey avait montré beaucoup de sérieux vis-à-vis de son éducation, décida Rahkesh, étant donné le nombre de cours qu'il avait choisis. Rahkesh lui-même avait commencé assez doucement, mais après les vacances d'hiver il prendrait un semestre de botanique, en plus de ses autres classes. Cependant il y avait les dates d'inscription de Maugrey. Et d'après le manuel qu'il avait déjà consulté, aucun autre étudiant de Poudlard n'était venu à Akren depuis plusieurs siècles. Ce qui posait quelques questions sur la manière dont Maugrey s'y était pris. A moins qu'il ne soit pas d'origine européenne. Ou qu'il ait voyagé dans le temps, ou que la personne en charge du livre l'ait modifié pour une raison ou une autre. Il chercha d'autres noms qu'il connaissait mais ne trouva personne. Ce qu'il avait lu l'avait cependant convaincu qu'il avait raison de faire confiance à Maugrey. Il referma le volume et repartit avant que quelqu'un ne le surprenne.

Rahkesh quitta la vallée à dos de Pur-Feu, le même qui l'avait laissé monter jusqu'aux sources chaudes. L'animal semblait bien l'apprécier. Ses amis et un grand nombre d'autres étudiants se trouvaient avec lui. Ils étaient près d'une centaine à avancer le long du sentier qui les conduirait au champ d'arrivée et aux portoloins.

Rahkesh quitta le groupe à l'endroit où ils avaient aperçu les Yecks. Il attendit que les autres soient hors de vue et s'enfonça au milieu des arbres bas, utilisant l'invisibilité que lui avait procuré le chapeau d'une de ces créatures, espérant que sa magie masquerait son approche, donnerait l'impression aux autres qu'il était l'un des leurs et les calmeraient. Après plus d'une heure de recherche il finit par trouver des traces qu'il pouvait leur attribuer. Il avait étudié les pistes laissées par les gorilles et celles-ci semblaient êtres identiques, bien que plus petites. Il passa une autre heure à les suivre dans le paysage figé par la neige. Il aperçut enfin d'autres traces le long de celles qu'il suivait, et supposa qu'il était en train de se rapprocher de leur nid. Il sortit une paire de Multiplettes et observa les pentes environnantes. Il finit par repérer une série d'antres dans un replat. Ils ressemblaient à des terriers de lapin, en un peu plus larges, et étaient entourés de pistes telles que celle qu'il avait suivie. Il surprit une petite forme blanche surmontée d'un chapeau blanc en train de sortir de l'un des trous et de s'asseoir à l'extérieur, nettoyant sa fourrure. Rahkesh remarqua que toutes les traces passaient entre deux larges rochers. Il sortit sa baguette et métamorphosa la roche. Les parois de part et d'autre étaient désormais rugueuses et raboteuses, un peu comme une brosse, et parfaites pour attraper les poils de leur pelage. Puis il jeta un sort d'attraction sur les brins déjà accrochés aux branches des arbres qui l'entouraient. Quelques minutes plus tard il en avait ramassé assez pour garnir un duvet. Il sortit un sac, plus large à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, et commença à y ranger sa récolte. Quand le sac fut plein, il le referma et retourna vers le sentier où son cheval l'attendait.

Rahkesh n'avait pas perdu son temps à la montagne Akren. La vallée et les cimes environnantes abritaient nombre de créatures inhabituelles et il avait un don pour les dénicher. Il était parvenu à s'approcher suffisamment près des aires des aigles blancs pour ramasser les coquilles de leurs œufs sans se faire attaquer. Il lui avait fallu rester assis, là où les aigles pouvaient le surveiller, tous les jours pendant deux mois, avançant un peu plus à chaque fois. Ils avaient fini par l'ignorer complètement, et pendant qu'ils entraînaient leurs petits à voler, il avait jeté un sort d'attraction sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

Il avait aussi retrouvé certaines des plantes qui avaient mordu Tanya et avait capturé, sans se blesser, trois d'entre elles. Un manuel de botanique avait fini par révéler leur nom : c'étaient des Kanakachat. La seule plante ovipare. Ces végétaux avaient l'habitude de tuer des individus pour y pondre leurs œufs et ancrer leurs racines, ce qui faisait que très peu de personnes étaient désireuses de les cultiver et encore moins de les récolter comme ingrédients pour potions. La plupart de l'année les feuilles produisaient un venin paralysant, mais mortel pendant la saison de reproduction. Il en avait prélevé, sans tuer la plante, puis s'était battu contre elle pour ses œufs.

Les autres étudiants avaient déjà laissé leurs montures dans le champ en tête du sentier : les Purs Feux connaissaient le chemin du retour et pourraient ouvrir le tunnel conduisant à l'école. Des portoloins les avaient conduits dans le quartier magique de Regina, où tous s'étaient séparés. Ne voulant pas reprendre un tapis volant (en partie parce que Sygra ne le lui pardonnerait pas) Rahkesh choisit de transplaner. Il passa d'abord à l'hôtel d'Ottawa où il avait déjà séjourné et y prit une chambre pour la nuit.

Le réceptionniste de l'établissement lui fournit des indications pour retrouver la branche locale de Gringotts, et trois magasins de fournitures pour potions différents. Il se rendit d'abord à la banque. C'était un imposant bâtiment en marbre qui ressemblait beaucoup à son équivalent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Rahkesh entra et s'adressa à l'un des Gobelins.

« Je voudrais ouvrir un compte. » déclara t-il.

« Nom ? » demanda le gobelin. Rahkesh répondit par Asmodaeus et déposa une partie de l'argent qu'il avait pris dans les coffres au nom de Harry Potter avant de quitter l'Angleterre. Il était plus prudent de répartir ses avoirs sous des identités différentes.

Retournant dans la rue, Rahkesh partit à la recherche des trois magasins de potions. Il entra dans les deux premiers et les écarta aussitôt. Ils ne vendaient que les matières habituelles, celles qui étaient utilisées pour produire les plus simples des préparations d'usage quotidien. Le troisième cependant se spécialisait dans l'incongru.

_Tout ce dont Vous avez Besoin pour la Création de Potions Inhabituelles _– annonçait une pancarte dorée. Il y avait en dessous un panneau plus petit : _Vous voulez produire une Potion avec des Ingrédients Délicats ? Nous avons tout ce qu'il vous faut ! _Cet endroit semblait prometteur.

L'intérieur du magasin était rempli d'étagères croulant sous le poids des ingrédients les plus étranges que Rahkesh ait jamais vus. Nerfs optiques d'une baleine Minke, morve de Platypus, moelle osseuse de sirène, et autres bizarreries qui ne devaient pas pouvoir être utilisées dans plus d'une ou deux potions. Tandis qu'il observait un bocal garni, selon l'étiquette, de becs d'autruche réduits en poudre, Rahkesh aperçut dans la glace le reflet du propriétaire s'approcher. C'était un petit vieillard âgé, les yeux brillants et scrutateurs dans son visage ridé.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » interrogea-t-il dans un doux murmure. Rahkesh tourna le dos à l'étagère et lui sourit poliment.

« Oui. Je possède certains ingrédients inhabituels et je me demandais si vous seriez intéressés. » expliqua Rahkesh.

« Tels que ? » questionna le vieil homme avec l'empressement d'un véritable gourmet.

« De la fourrure de Yeck. Des crins de Pur Feu. Des œufs et du venin de Kanakachat. » répondit Rahkesh, observant les yeux du vieillard s'éclairer un peu plus à mesure qu'il énumérait ses propositions.

« Oh, certainement ! Voilà des années que je n'ai plus personne pour m'en procurer ! Avez-vous des échantillons ? » intervint-il sans respirer. Comme Rahkesh acquiesçait il s'éloigna brusquement. « Pas ici, pas ici, venez dans mon bureau. Je m'appelle Matthew Fleming. » Rahkesh suivit le vieil homme excité dans son bureau, une pièce encombrée où tenaient une table et deux chaises. Des livres de potions et des manuels d'instructions pour récolter divers ingrédients étranges étaient empilés jusqu'à hauteur de son cou à travers toute la pièce.

Rahkesh sortit un plateau en argent d'une de ses poches dérobées et l'élargit magiquement. Les crins de Pur Feu devaient être conservés sur une surface en argent pur jusqu'à leur utilisation. Puis il sortit une boîte, qu'il élargit également. C'était un autre de ses coffres à compartiments multiples, avec dix serrures, son dernier essai dans le développement de ces articles. Il glissa une clé dans la première serrure et ouvrit la boîte. La lueur émanant des crins éclaira vivement la pièce. Ils brillaient, mais ne brûlaient pas. Il enfila des gants en plastique et ôta quelques fines mèches pour les placer sur le plateau. M. Fleming avait mis ses propres gants et saisit un des crins pour l'examiner.

« Oooh. De très grande qualité. L'animal vous a donné ces crins volontairement, étonnant. Ils ne le font presque jamais. Quel sexe ? »

« C'est un étalon âgé de trois ans. » répondit Rahkesh. La boîte était divisée en son milieu et il avait prit soin de ranger sur des côtés différents les crins du Pur Feu qu'il avait l'habitude de monter et ceux de la femelle qui l'avait laissé prendre quelques mèches. « J'ai aussi une jument. Aucun de poulain, mais j'ai bon espoir d'en acquérir. »

M. Flemming émit un bruit de compréhension et tapota le crin pour voir si des cendres tomberaient. La lueur rouge resta constante, et quand il souffla dessus, il ne s'embrasa pas ni ne noircit. Il vérifia qu'il n'avait pas été arraché à la racine et qu'aucun morceau de peau n'était resté attaché.

« Très joli, très joli. Et une jument aussi avez-vous dit ? » M. Fleming replaça le crin dans la boîte et sortit quelques mèches de l'autre moitié pour les examiner. « Le dernier type qui a essayé de m'en vendre, ils étaient faux. » commenta-t-il. Rahkesh leva poliment un sourcil incrédule. « Oh oui, rien de vrai, de simples crins de chevaux ordinaires. » continua M. Fleming, invitant Rahkesh à partager son étonnement que quiconque puisse essayer une telle idiotie. Rahkesh secoua la tête de découragement.

« Certaines personnes ne connaissent tout simplement rien aux potions. » déclara-t-il tristement. M. Flemming acquiesça sagement. Et replaça les crins de la jument Pur Feu dans la boîte.

« Vous avez bien dit que vous aviez de la fourrure de Yeck ? »

Quand Rahkesh quitta le magasin deux heures plus tard, M. Fleming et lui étaient parvenus à un accord. Le vieux négociant avait acheté une quantité assez respectable de chaque ingrédient proposé par Rahkesh, et il avait accepté de lui envoyer une lettre sitôt qu'il serait à court de quoi que ce soit. Rahkesh avait de bonnes réserves, et à quelque vitesse que M. Fleming écoule les matières, il ne serait jamais en manque. Les paiements seraient transférés sur son nouveau compte à Gringotts. Rahkesh retourna à son hôtel pour dîner, il transplanerait sur le Chemin de Traverse le jour suivant.

_Les choses risquent de devenir dangereuses dans peu de temps Sygra. _Rahkesh avertit le serpent installé dans sa chambre.

_Le danger ce sont ces maudits tapis volants. Le danger ce sont les gens immunisés contre mon venin. Le danger ce sont les serpents plus grands que moi. Les humains ne sont pas dangereux. _Répondit Sygra. _Dis-moi simplement qui je dois mordre. _Rahkesh caressa sa tête, amusé par l'enthousiasme belliciste de son ami.

_Tous ceux qui nous menacent, toi ou moi. _Répondit-il. Puis il se leva et commença à marcher de long en large.

_Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse depuis quelque temps. Raconte-moi. _Rahkesh regarda son serpent, se demandant si elle comprendrait. C'était probable après tout, elle était incroyablement intelligente. Il lui avait déjà raconté la plupart de sa vie, y compris, il y avait peu, la mort d'Albus.

_Cette nuit où Albus est mort. Je me demande. Il a toujours eu une telle confiance en Rogue. Est-ce que Rogue était supposé le tuer ? Ce sont tous les deux des experts en légilimentie et occlumentie. C'aurait été si facile de transmettre un message mentalement cette nuit-là sur le toit. Est-ce qu'il a demandé à Rogue de le tuer ? Je n'arrive pas à imaginer Albus en train d'implorer qui que ce soit pour sa vie. Je pense qu'il se serait juste laissé tuer. Est-ce que ce n'était qu'une comédie ? Est-ce que Rogue est de notre côté ? Bordel… est-ce qu'il est du côté de qui que ce soit ? Je suis perdu Sygra. Albus avait une telle confiance en Rogue, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il ait dit à Rogue de le tuer. Je ne sais pas quoi penser._

_Une fois que tu auras commencé la nécromancie tu n'auras qu'à lui demander toi-même. _Lui rappela le serpent. Rahkesh s'arrêta net. Il n'y avait même pas pensé.

_Sygra, tu es un génie !_

_Evidemment. Maintenant va manger, j'entends d'ici ton estomac qui grogne. C'est énervant. _Rahkesh éclata de rire et sortit, l'esprit plus serein qu'il n'avait été depuis un long moment. Si Namach lui faisait réellement sauter quelques classes, il pourrait commencer la nécromancie plus tôt.

* * *

_**Le **Seigneur des Ténèbres vient, par une nouvelle et horrible attaque, de déclarer la guerre contre le monde moldu. Sa cible était une école moldue et tous les enfants ont été enlevés. Tous les professeurs sont morts. Personne ne connaît la localisation actuelle des enfants disparus, ni ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres compte faire d'eux. Les Oubliators et les Aurors travaillent d'arrache-pied pour retrouver les moldus qui ont aperçu la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de l'établissement, mais il est sans doute déjà trop tard. Un journaliste moldu se trouvait sur la scène quand ils sont arrivés, prenant des photographies, et on ignore s'ils sont parvenus à intercepter tous les clichés._

Rahkesh acheta le journal et le glissa dans une des gigantesques poches cachées dans ses manches. Le Chemin de Traverse avait perdu son air d'insouciant remue-ménage. L'atmosphère était lourde et les sorciers et sorcières au visage tendu s'affairaient en silence, passant rapidement de magasins en magasins, comme s'ils craignaient de rester trop longtemps dans la rue. Les bancs, autrefois réquisitionnés par des mangeurs de friandises ou vendeurs de fleurs, étaient abandonnés. Rahkesh choisit l'un de ceux qui lui donnaient une vue dégagée sur l'ensemble du Chemin de Traverse et s'assit pour lire la suite de l'article. Quelques passants jetèrent des regards curieux à l'étranger tranquille qui ne semblait absolument pas s'inquiéter d'être seul, puis se dépêchèrent de s'éloigner en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien remarquer.

Le second jour de son retour en Angleterre, Rahkesh quitta l'hôtel où il était logé pour partir inspecter les magasins de potions installés sur le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes. Il venait de terminer ses négociations avec une échoppe de l'Allée des Embrumes proposant des ingrédients peu courants quand il entendit un cri perçant. Rahkesh, et tous les autres passants, se retournèrent et aperçurent des individus vêtus de noir léviter une petite fille et la jeter à travers la vitrine d'une boutique.

Des Mangemorts s'engouffrèrent dans le Chemin, surgissant des ruelles entre ses bâtiments, et des maléfices et des sortilèges de magie noire commencèrent à fuser en tous sens. Rahkesh s'abrita derrière l'angle d'un magasin, tandis qu'une sorcière derrière lui était touchée par un Doloris.

« Finite Incantatem ! » articula Rahkesh précipitamment, arrêtant le sort jeté sur elle. Le Mangemort qui l'avait lancé se tourna vers lui.

« Endoloris ! » Rahkesh esquiva le jet de lumière. Et riposta avec une boule de feu. Le Mangemort s'écroula par terre, les robes brûlées et les sourcils roussis par les flammes.

« Diffindo ! » Le sort de lacération visait directement le cou du Mangemort encore sonné. Rahkesh regarda sa gorge s'ouvrir comme une seconde bouche et le sang jaillir sur le sol.

Plusieurs enfants étaient sur Le Chemin avec leurs parents. Les Mangemorts étaient à leur poursuite.

« Protego ! » L'Imperium, qui avait été lancé sur une fillette venue faire des courses avec son père, rebondit sur le bouclier de Rahkesh.

« Merci. »

« Ils s'en prennent aux enfants, sortez votre fille de là. » répliqua Rahkesh en opposant à un sortilège de désarmement un sort de fracture qui le submergea et brisa le poignet de son adversaire. Le père en avait profité pour prendre son enfant dans ses bras et s'enfuir. Rahkesh jeta autour d'eux une barrière de protection qui détournerait toute attaque. Quelqu'un hurlait, beaucoup de gens hurlaient. Une femme était allongée par terre, son corps lacéré saignant horriblement, hurlant alors que son fils était saisi par un Mangemort.

« Incendio ! » Le maléfice toucha le Mangemort en pleine face et son visage s'enflamma. « Accio ! » Le petit garçon arriva sur lui en volant. « Tribuo valetudo ! » Les blessures de la femme commencèrent à cicatriser, Rahkesh rassembla toute sa force pour maintenir le charme jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'elle survive. Puis il lui jeta l'enfant et érigea sur eux un bouclier.

« Courez ! » La femme se contenta de le regarder. « Maintenant, dépêchez-vous. » Elle cligna des yeux, puis se releva brusquement, saisit son fils, et se précipita dans la direction du Chaudron Baveur.

Repérant un groupe de Mangemorts, Rahkesh prit une profonde inspiration et s'installa le dos contre un mur, entre deux magasins, pour être moins vulnérable.

« Fulguris ! » Il cria, forçant toute sa puissance dans le sort. Une année plus tôt, il aurait simplement attendu que la magie opère. A présent il avait appris à contrôler le sortilège pour diriger les éclairs gigantesques au centre du groupe de Mangemorts. Gardant le contrôle des flux magiques après qu'ils eurent quitté sa baguette et sur tout le trajet jusqu'à leur cible.

La lumière dégagée par les éclairs aveugla momentanément tous les combattants. Puis le claquement et le grondement du tonnerre se répercuta le long du Chemin et fit trembler les bâtiments. Les Mangemorts ne furent pas seulement tués par la décharge électrique qui leur déchira le cœur, sa puissance les avait aussi soulevés de terre et projetés à travers un mur de brique.

Les Aurors arrivèrent sur la scène, se battant en équipes. Rahkesh remarqua un groupe qui s'efforçait de mettre des blessés en sûreté, mais qui était submergé par les Mangemorts. Il les rejoignit et jeta un sort vomitif, suivit de trois autres maléfices de fracture. L'Auror qui se battait à ses côtés érigea une barrière et repoussa la contre-attaque pendant que Rahkesh concentrait toute son énergie dans un Ustulare silencieux. Trois Mangemorts s'embrasèrent dans d'horribles cris d'agonie. Le sortilège d'autocombustion était à la limite de l'illégalité.

« Fractum. Diffindo. » Le sort de fracture brisa le crâne d'un adversaire et celui de lacération déchira une autre gorge. Réalisant que quelqu'un les attaquait férocement, les Mangemorts se regroupèrent, repoussant les Aurors et quelques civils qui étaient restés pour les aider.

« Accio ! » Le groupe de Mangemorts qu'il combattait se retrouva sans armes. Seuls deux d'entre eux parvinrent à repousser le sortilège et conserver leurs baguettes. Rahkesh fourra les autres dans une de ses poches. Il conjura des fouets à l'extrémité barbelée et les jeta pour lacérer les Mangemorts désarmés.

Remarquant qu'il se battait contre un groupe important, quelques Aurors accoururent. Kingsley apparut brusquement près de lui, suivi de Tonks et Alastor Maugrey. Une petite fille s'effondra sous un Stupéfix. Sa mère était déjà morte. Rahkesh tendit une main et, concentrant toute sa colère dans son effort, tenta de provoquer l'autocombustion des Mangemorts. Il réussit. Quatre adversaires prirent feu spontanément dans un rugissement de flammes.

Il désintégra les fouets et commença à utiliser des maléfices silencieux pour rompre leurs tendons : des cris de douleur jaillirent des individus habillés de robes noires et de masques.

« Accio ! » La fillette se retrouva aussitôt à leurs pieds. Rahkesh la ranima et la poussa vers Maugrey, qui érigea une barrière et l'envoya précipitamment hors du Chemin.

« FULGURIS ! » Dans un tonnerre assourdissant, les éclairs fusèrent les uns après les autres, sortant de l'air autour de Rahkesh, leur taille et leur puissance augmentant peu à peu, au même rythme que leur fréquence, jusqu'à ce que l'air grésille, que le tonnerre ne soit plus que rugissement et grondement constants. Il n'y avait plus moyen de dire où commençait l'un et où finissait l'autre. La terre commença à trembler.

Reprenant le contrôle de sa magie, et réalisant qu'il avait déjà causé une petite apocalypse, Rahkesh cessa de nourrir le sort et se rendit invisible.

Personne ne bougea. Le silence était absolu. L'armée des Mangemorts était presque entièrement anéantie. Tous étaient momentanément sourds. L'air sentait l'ozone brûlé. Les Aurors finirent par reprendre vie, ramassant les baguettes, enchaînant les rares Mangemorts qui avaient miraculeusement survécu après avoir été frappés par des éclairs aussi violents. Quelques uns s'empressèrent d'aller aider les blessés. Rahkesh changea la couleur de ses robes et se glissa dans la foule avant de redevenir visible.

« Un splendide après-midi, n'est-ce pas ? » lança Rahkesh à Kingsley alors qu'il s'agenouillait auprès d'un enfant blessé et enlevait le stupéfix qui l'avait assommé. Kingsley se contenta de le regarder avec incrédulité. La mère de la fillette arriva en courant et la prit dans ses bras.

Des journalistes approchèrent, les Aurors allaient de personne en personne, questionnant chacun sur le début de l'attaque.

« Ils étaient déjà là, cachés dans tous les endroits possibles. Attendant que le maximum de gens soient sur le Chemin. » déclara Rahkesh à Kingsley et un autre Auror dont il ignorait le nom.

« Ils ont dû s'introduire ici ces derniers jours. Ou être passés par l'Allée des Embrumes. Etes-vous blessé ? » demanda l'Auror inconnu.

« Non. Je vais bien. J'ai eu l'impression qu'ils en avaient après les enfants. »

« Peut-être. » répondit évasivement Kingsley. « Que faisiez-vous ici aujourd'hui ? »

« Je me rendais dans un des magasins de potions. Je suis fournisseur en ingrédients rares. » déclara Rahkesh. Sa réponse lui attira des regards curieux.

« Oh ? Où ça ? »

« Il y a un magasin par là-bas. » répondit Rahkesh, agitant vaguement la main en direction de l'Allée des Embrumes.

« Vous savez ce qu'est cet endroit ? » questionna Kingsley, observant désormais Rahkesh comme s'il était une menace éventuelle.

« La pancarte dit « Allée des Embrumes ». » répliqua-t-il, l'air un peu confus. Les deux Aurors échangèrent un regard, décidant apparemment qu'il ne venait pas de Londres et n'était pas au courant de la réputation de cette Allée.

« La plupart de ces magasins se spécialisent dans des affaires qui ne sont pas entièrement légales. » finit par expliquer le compagnon de Kingsley. Rahkesh laissa une expression de surprise apparaître sur son visage.

« Oh. » Il s'arrêta. « La vente de fourrure de Yeck n'est pas illégale. » termina-t-il en adressant aux Aurors un regard agacé.

« Nous ne vous accusions pas de trafic de denrées illégales Monsieur. Seulement ce n'est pas un lieu pour des personnes menant honnêtement leurs affaires. » se dépêcha d'ajouter l'Auror pour s'assurer que Rahkesh n'avait pas pris ce qu'il avait dit comme une insulte.

« Ah. Il va falloir que je vous croie. C'est la première fois que je viens à Londres. Une jolie manière de passer ma première visite. » annonça-t-il, regardant autour de lui les ruines fumantes du Chemin. « Je dois dire que cette barrière de sécurité que vous avez utilisée pour créer les éclairs est très performante. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Ce n'était pas - » Kingsley plongea le coude dans les côtes de son collègue alors que celui-ci allait avouer que ce n'était pas l'œuvre des Aurors.

« Je suis désolé Monsieur, secret défense. » intervint rapidement Kingsley. Rahkesh acquiesça. « Maintenant Monsieur, il me semble que vous avez tué plusieurs attaquants. »

« Oui. » admit Rahkesh. « Il faut toujours combattre le feu par le feu. S'ils essayent de vous tuer et enlèvent les enfants, il vaut mieux se défendre avec la même violence. Autrement ils auront toujours une avance sur vous. »

« Dans le futur j'apprécierais que vous ne le fassiez plus. » lui ordonna fermement Kingsley. Rahkesh lui répondit par un regard qui communiquait clairement son opinion sur l'intelligence de Kingsley.

« Il me semble me rappeler que plusieurs de vos collègues ont fait la même chose. »

« Oui bon. C'est notre métier. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment censés le faire. » Kingsley était visiblement en désaccord avec cette politique. « Et tous ceux qui l'ont fait seront bien sûr sévèrement réprimandés. » Rahkesh en doutait sincèrement.

« Bien, si vous voulez m'excuser, je dois partir. » annonça-t-il, observant le Chemin un instant. Les deux Aurors semblèrent de toute façon penser qu'il n'avait plus rien à leur apprendre puisqu'ils commencèrent à chercher un autre témoin à questionner.

« C'est très agréable d'habitude. » lui expliqua le plus jeune.

« J'en suis certain. » approuva Rahkesh. Donnant l'impression qu'il en doutait fortement.

Rahkesh quitta les Aurors et partit en direction de Gringotts, se demandant s'ils le suivraient. Ils ne le firent pas. En jetant un œil dans une vitrine brisée il vit le reflet d'Alastor Maugrey se détacher de l'ombre derrière les Aurors. Merde, il avait probablement été pris ; le vieux renard était sur ses traces.

Maugrey laissa les autres et emprunta la même direction que Rahkesh. Alors qu'il dépassait l'angle délabré et vacillant d'un bâtiment dévasté, Rahkesh surgit de nulle part et s'arrêta à ses côtés. L'invisibilité procurée par le chapeau du Yeck avait surpassé la puissance de son œil magique. L'Auror était peut-être capable de voir à travers le pan de mur à moitié effondré, mais pas à travers le camouflage accordé à Rahkesh quand il s'était saisi du fameux couvre-chef. Maugrey se retourna avec une vitesse surprenante pour son âge et son infirmité. Et découvrit que sa baguette lui avait déjà été arrachée et flottait à quelques pouces de Rahkesh.

« Alastor, vraiment. » réprimanda-t-il ; en se concentrant sur la potion qu'il avait utilisée sur ses yeux, les effets se dissipèrent brièvement, et Alastor Maugrey se retrouva face à deux émeraudes avada kedavra. Il resta silencieux et jeta à Rahkesh un regard furieux. « Je vais te rendre ta baguette, et tu me suivras. » lui ordonna fermement Rahkesh en lui tendant sa baguette. Il retourna au Chaudron Baveur sans prendre la peine de vérifier si Maugrey obéissait.

Arrivé dans le bar, Rahkesh signala une table vide à Maugrey. Le vieil Auror traversa lentement la salle ; les sièges étaient situés de façon à ce qu'ils puissent observer à la fois les deux portes et l'escalier – personne ne pourrait les surprendre. Rahkesh commanda une bièraubeurre et se glissa dans la chaise installée en face de Maugrey. Il ne dit rien ; il se contenta de boire et réparer les brûlures sur les manches de sa robe.

Rahkesh sortit un objet qui ressemblait à un morceau d'argent et le déposa sur la table. Maugrey tendit la main, se coupa légèrement le doigt sur une pointe acérée qui dépassait du bloc, et pressa le sang dans une fissure.

« Alastor Maugrey. » La masse argentée s'illumina brièvement. Il s'agissait d'un instrument de haute précision qui contrôlait si un individu était bien la personne qu'il prétendait être en lisant sa signature magique au moment où il parlait, vérifiant son honnêteté. Ils avaient produit ces objets en classe de potions dès leur deuxième mois de cours. Rahkesh le rangea et ils retrouvèrent le silence.

« Tu me suivais. » déclara Rahkesh, finalement lassé du regard insistant posé sur lui par l'Auror.

« Cela fait près de six mois que tu as été porté disparu. » gronda le vieil Auror. Rahkesh agita le poignet, et la baguette cachée dans sa manche, jetant des sorts de silence, des barrières repousse-attention, et des charmes anti-espionnage.

« Oui. Je suppose que tu peux voir à travers la peau artificielle ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« Ouais. Bon travail pour le déguisement. »

« Merci. Mais j'espérais que tu serais incapable de me reconnaître. » répondit Rahkesh avec un soupir désappointé. Ils restèrent assis en silence.

« Tu as pas mal d'explications à fournir. » finit par reprendre Maugrey.

« Tu as peut-être pas mal de questions à poser. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'y répondre si elles ne me plaisent pas. » répondit doucement Rahkesh.

« Sais-tu au moins à quel point nous étions inquiets ? » Son ton de voix commençait à montrer de l'irritation.

« Probablement. » répliqua honnêtement Rahkesh.

« Tu n'as rien à dire pour ta défense ? »

« J'avais besoin d'apprendre des choses que Poudlard ne pouvait pas me donner, alors je suis parti voir ailleurs. »

« Où ? » Rahkesh étudia quelques instants le vieil Auror. Se souvenant que le nom de Maugrey était sur la liste des diplômés d'Akren.

« Canada. » annonça-t-il finalement. Maugrey écarquilla les yeux, puis jeta la tête en arrière.

« Rusé, très rusé. » L'Auror riait avec délectation, apparemment très heureux de savoir que Rahkesh fréquentait son ancienne Académie. « J'ai toujours dit à Albus que tu devrais aller là-bas. Il ne voulait pas que tu quittes Poudlard. Comment l'as-tu trouvée ? »

« La Salle sur Demande » répondit Rahkesh, en se demandant si Maugrey en connaissait l'existence. L'Auror acquiesça.

« Tu t'y plais ? »

« Enormément. »La déclaration était accompagnée d'un sourire. Maugrey hocha la tête.

« L'Ordre t'a cherché quelques temps. Mais nous avons abandonné. Tes amis sont toujours en train de chercher. » Rahkesh ressentit un bref pincement de culpabilité en apprenant l'inquiétude continue de ses amis en son absence. Puis le refoula. Il leur avait expliqué la raison pour laquelle ils ne devaient pas connaître ses déplacements.

« Tu as lu la lettre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais. Des problèmes avec les assassins ? »

« Je ne suis revenu qu'hier. Et le déguisement _est _plutôt efficace. » répondit Rahkesh.

« Eh bien, ta technique de combat s'est certainement améliorée. » grommela Maugrey avec approbation. « Et ne fais pas attention à Kingsley, ils ne sont pas supposés les tuer, mais tout le monde sait qu'ils le font. Puisqu'il est toujours payé par le ministère, il est obligé de répéter cette idiotie sur l'interdiction de tuer. Moi, je suis retraité et personne ne viendra me voir pour me dire que je n'ai pas le droit d'abîmer les Mangemorts. Remarque que j'évite de le faire. » Non, pensa Rahkesh, personne n'allait essayer de dire à Alastor Maugrey comment traiter des Mangemorts.

« Je suis revenu voir si tout le monde tenait le coup. »

« Beaucoup de gens sont partis. J'ai dit aux Weasleys qu'ils feraient mieux d'envoyer leurs enfants ailleurs pour la fin de leurs études, mais ils ne veulent pas en entendre parler. Ton amie Hermione non plus. Peut-être que tu pourrais leur faire entendre raison. »

« Peut-être. Je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient admis à Akren, et encore moins qu'ils y survivraient. » répondit Rahkesh. Maugrey réfléchit un moment et hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas dire que je les connais très bien, mais je suis d'accord. Mademoiselle Ginevra Weasley pourrait peut-être y arriver. » Rahkesh y songea. Plus il y pensait, plus cette idée lui plaisait.

« Peut-être. » admit-il finalement.

« Tout le monde pense que tu es parti t'entraîner dans un endroit plus sûr, un lieu qu'Albus t'aurait conseillé. » poursuivit Maugrey avec un sourire ironique. « Je ne pense pas qu'il t'aurait conseillé Akren. Mais nous n'allons pas les détromper. Laissons-les penser ce qu'ils veulent. » Rahkesh hocha la tête. « Le taux de suicide a aufmenté, les gens ne sont pas en train d'abandonner, mais la mort d'Albus a été un sacré choc pour tout le monde. Tu vas m'expliquer ce que lui et toi faisiez en-dehors du château cette nuit-là ? »

Rahkesh soupira et accepta. Il commença ses explications.


	11. Chapitre 11

Donc, à J. K. Rowling la gloire et l'argent. Vous saurez bien reconnaître pourquoi. Et à Miranda Flairgold le reste des idées géniales en matière d'intrigue et de nouveaux personnages. Et à moi les fautes de français. Ce qui me console, c'est que le reste de la traduction l'est aussi. Merci pour vos encouragements, parce que, franchement, quand je compare ce que j'ai fait et ce qui me reste à faire…  
Miranda n'a pas choisi d'engager Harry/Rahkesh dans une torride histoire d'amour. Mais en lisant entre les lignes, on peut spéculer sur certains points.  
Pour répondre à la question de pegase, j'ai déjà fait quelques recherches pour cette partie-là de la traduction – en fait le passage me plaisait tellement que c'est le premier que j'ai traduit. Il y a une légende amérindienne sur le sujet. Ne cherche pas de traduction compliquée, et tu devrais trouver facilement (je ne voudrais pas gâcher le plaisir des autres).  
Quant au reste de la traduction... je vais bientôt rédiger une liste des termes que les auteurs anglophones ne devraient jamais utiliser parce qu'ils sont tout simplement intraduisibles en français. Mais le pire, c'est quand même de vérifier que les néologismes de Rowling soient retraduits selon la traduction française officielle. Je n'ai pas toujours la patience de relire mes livres pendant une demi-heure pour vérifier telle incantation ou tel nom de sortilège, alors, si vous connaissez un site proposant directement les traductions françaises, ou si vous remarquez une erreur dans mes traductions, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

_**Harry**,_

_Maman dit que si tu ne viens pas la voir immédiatement elle sera forcée de te démembrer. Bon, elle ne l'a pas dit texto, mais tu sais comment elle est quand elle est vraiment furieuse. Je pense que ça veut dire que tu ferais mieux de te ramener. Le reste de la famille (mis à part Percy Tête-de-Thon) sera là, et Ron a aussi invité Hermione._

_Merci pour les poulets en caoutchouc, ils sont super._

_En espérant te voir très prochainement mon pote !_

_Gred et Forge_

Rahkesh sourit en lisant le message : pas de questions, pas vraiment d'exigences. Il avait décidé d'écrire aux jumeaux parce qu'ils étaient de loin les plus calmes des quatre plus jeunes Weasleys. Rahkesh froissa le morceau de parchemin et le tint dans sa paume. Il le fixa du regard, concentrant toute sa volonté sur sa destruction, et transmit sa magie au matériau pour le faire brûler. Avec un doux crépitement les flammes le réduisirent en cendres dans sa main, laissant la peau indemne. Il reprit son souffle et sourit à nouveau. Il s'améliorait.

Il ajouta les derniers détails à la métamorphose de ses cheveux et se regarda dans la glace. Parfaitement décoiffé. Il préférait à ce désordre le style qu'il avait adopté ces six derniers mois, noir lustré et boucles longues. Les fausses lunettes ressemblaient en tous points à ses anciennes et ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur teinte verte habituelle. Il ne pouvait pas effacer la différence de taille, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, il n'en avait pas envie.

Pour Noël, il avait envoyé aux jumeaux une paire de poulets en caoutchouc qui attaquaient leurs destinataires chaque fois qu'ils avaient le dos tourné. Tous les autres avaient reçu d'énormes flamants roses en plastique, qui se transformeraient plus tard pour révéler leurs vrais cadeaux. Il leur avait offert de petites sphères lumineuses qui pouvaient être conservées à l'intérieur de leurs baguettes, puis relâchées pour suivre leur propriétaire et l'éclairer. La plupart de ses amis devaient en effet utiliser leurs baguettes pour produire un lumos, ce qui la monopolisait. Pour lancer un autre sort, il leur fallait arrêter celui d'illumination. Les sphères leur procureraient suffisamment de lumière et les laisseraient libres de jeter d'autres sortilèges. Ses nouveaux amis d'Akren avaient eux aussi reçu des poulets en caoutchouc, qui se métamorphoseraient plus tard. Pour Ally, il y avait un collier contenant toute une série de très utiles potions et enchantements, disponibles en cas d'urgence. Pour les vampires, une série de rituels qui, s'ils étaient correctement menés, les rendraient indétectables aux sorts vampiriques. C'était la Salle sur Demande qui les lui avait procurés, via l'un des livres sur les vampires qu'il avait copié sans le lire.

Il ne resterait au Terrier qu'une nuit, le lendemain, et le surlendemain. Il pensait que ce serait une très mauvaise idée de s'attarder plus longtemps, surtout s'ils digéraient mal sa dernière aventure – une école dont il ne pourrait rien leur dire.

Rahkesh - non non, il était _Harry_ désormais – transplana chez les Weasleys le soir même. Plutôt que de rentrer immédiatement, il attendit dehors, plaçant un sort d'espionnage qu'Ally lui avait appris.

« Ron, il faut qu'il nous le dise, nous sommes ses amis. Nous devons le persuader de rester, ou sinon de nous laisser repartir avec lui. » C'était Hermione qui parlait.

« Il me semble qu'il a vous a déjà donné sa réponse sur ce point-là. » intervint Fred.

« Harry est un gars solide. » ajouta George « Il s'en sortira. » Rahkesh… _Harry_, se corrigea-t-il, sourit. Il avait eu raison de faire confiance aux jumeaux.

« Oui, mais comment va-t-il passer ses ASPICs s'il n'est pas là ? » questionna Hermione.

« La vie ne se résume pas aux examens. »

« Tu étais bien prête à le suivre. »

« Alors comment aurais-tu passé les tiens ? »

« Je pense qu'Harry est beaucoup plus lucide sur les conséquence de ses actes que tu ne le crois. » C'étaient encore les jumeaux. Harry n'était pas parvenu à distinguer lequel des deux avait commencé.

« D'accord, nous partons avec lui alors. » Ginny venait de prendre la parole.

« Ou au moins nous le forçons à nous dire où il était. » ajouta Ron.

« Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu disparaître ainsi. Tout le monde l'a cherché. Nous avons envoyé des lettres à une dizaine d'écoles différentes ! J'ai fouillé tous les recoins de la bibliothèque et il n'y avait rien à propos d'une autre école donnant des cours sur les Horcruxes ! » Harry fronça les sourcils ; ils s'étaient vraiment dépensés pour le retrouver. Hermione détestait ne pas savoir quelque chose. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'allait ni rester, ni leur dire quoi que ce soit. Il se dirigea vers le porche et frappa. La porte s'ouvrit moins d'une seconde plus tard.

« Harry ! » Ginny lui jeta les bras autour du cou, puis le tira à l'intérieur. Harry ignora pour l'instant ses amis et se tourna vers les autres Weasleys pour les saluer.

« Bonsoir M. Weasley. » dit-il avec un sourire en serrant la main d'Arthur.

« C'est un plaisir de te revoir Harry. » répondit M. Weasley.

« Oh Merlin, comme tu as grandi. » commenta Mme Weasley en le guidant vers le séjour et en lui indiquant un siège vide. « Assieds-toi, assieds-toi. »

« Comment ça va Harry ? » demanda Charlie, levant brièvement les yeux de son échiquier. Bill et lui n'avaient presque plus aucune pièce mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient sur le point de gagner.

« Oh, je vais bien, et comment vas-tu Bill ? » interrogea Harry, inquiet des conséquences éventuelles de la morsure loup-garou reçue l'été précédent.

« Bien. Plus d'énervement ni de surexcitation pendant la pleine lune. Mais une superbe vision nocturne. Et je mange beaucoup plus de viande qu'avant le combat. » répondit Bill.

« Ni queue ni pattes velues alors ? » questionna Harry. Bill rit.

« Non. Merci Morgane. Les crocs auraient pu être intéressants pourtant. » Harry se détendit. Si Bill pouvait en plaisanter, ce ne devait pas être trop grave.

« Je parie que tu pourrais développer un animagus de loup assez facilement maintenant. » suggéra-t-il.

« Mm. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Ça pourrait être sympa. » songea Bill à voix haute, chassant le dernier cavalier de Charlie hors de l'échiquier.

« Avez-vous distribué les potions de chance à tout le monde ? » demanda Harry à Hermione.

« Oui, nous en avons tous une, et nous en avons aussi donné à Tonks. Nous avons décidé de laisser la dernière pour la grand-mère de Neville. Tu sais qu'elle est tout ce qui lui reste. » répondit Hermione. Harry hocha la tête. Il avait préparé une nouvelle série et l'avait apportée en cas de besoin. Il avait été très tenté de l'utiliser pendant la bataille mais il y avait renoncé. Il devait être capable de se battre seul. Dépendre d'une potion était très mauvais.

Le dîner fut, à sa grande surprise, un moment convivial. Fleur et Mme Weasley avaient composé un menu mélangeant influences françaises et anglaises. Elles semblaient très bien s'entendre. Après le repas, ils avaient nettoyé la table et tous étaient retournés dans le salon.

« D'accord Harry. Explique. » lui dit Ginny.

« Quoi ? »

« Où tu étais bien sûr ! » répliqua Hermione.

« Ailleurs. En train d'étudier. Je ne peux pas vous dire où ni quoi. » répondit Harry, déjà certain qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas sa réponse.

« Oh, allez, on est amis ! Tu ne peux pas disparaître comme ça et ne pas nous dire où tu étais passé ! » protesta Ron.

« Si, je peux. Je n'ai le droit de rien dire alors je ne dirai rien. »

« Mais Harry, tu peux au moins nous dire dans quel pays tu te trouvais ! » intervint Ginny.

« Non plus. Cela risquerait de vous aiguiller. »

« Harry, mon chéri, et s'il t'arrive quelque chose ? Il faut que nous sachions où tu es. » essaya Mme Weasley.

« Non. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, eh bien, cela arrivera. » déclara Harry avec fermeté.

« D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu apprends ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je viens de vous dire que je ne pouvais pas vous le dire. » lui rappela Harry.

« Mais Harry, et si ça ne fait pas partie du programme des ASPICSs ? »

« Alors tant pis. Mais je ne te dirai rien. »

« Et à propos des Horcruxes ? » interrompit finalement George. Harry le remercia d'un regard.

« Je n'ai pas encore réussi à déterminer ce qu'ils sont. Mais je suis en train d'apprendre un moyen plus simple pour les retrouver. Cela va prendre quelques années, mais à la fin, je devrais être capable de les localiser assez facilement. Bien sûr, j'ai l'intention de détruire Nagini aussi vite que possible. »

« Alors, comment vas-tu les localiser ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

« Merde, Harry, il faut quand même que tu nous expliques ! » éclata Ginny avec fureur.

« Non, en fait, je n'en ai pas le droit. » Cette fois-ci ce fut Fred qui intervint avant que les cris ne commencent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire ? » Tout le monde attendit la réponse en silence.

« Que je vais dans une école spéciale, très élitiste. Les choses que nous y apprenons n'ont probablement rien à voir avec les programmes des autres écoles. Il y a des étudiants de toutes sortes d'espèces. J'ai plusieurs amis vampires. Je suis en train d'apprendre la magie sans baguette. Et c'est à peu près tout. » expliqua Harry.

« Des vampires ? » répéta Ron, « mais est-ce qu'ils, enfin, tu sais… »

« Non, je ne sais pas. Quoi ? » répliqua Harry. Ron ne remarqua l'avertissement présent dans le ton de sa réponse. _Aucun de mes nouveaux amis n'aurait manqué cela, _songea Harry, aussitôt furieux contre lui-même d'avoir formulé cette pensée. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ally, Daray, Silas et lui étaient beaucoup plus sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Je veux dire, est-ce qu'ils ne boivent pas… du _sang _? »

« Bien sûr. Ce sont des vampires. »

« Et _ça ne te dérange pas ?_ »

« Non, pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangerait ? » demanda Harry. Ron le fixa d'un air éberlué.

« Je pense qu'il essaye de te demander s'ils boivent _ton_ sang. » finit par intervenir Bill.

« Oh, bien sûr que non. Ils boivent juste le sang des animaux qui sont abattus pour les repas de la cantine. » expliqua Harry en riant. Ron ne se détendit pas pour autant. Apparemment, l'idée même de boire du sang avait du mal à passer. « La plupart sont assez sympathiques. C'est une espèce intéressante. » poursuivit Harry.

« S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que tu n'apprends rien d'illégal dans cette école. » l'implora Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est illégal. Je vous ai déjà dit que l'école ne se trouvait pas en Grande-Bretagne. » répondit Harry.

« Nous avons écrit à toutes les écoles que nous avons trouvées, aucune d'entre elles n'a dit avoir un élève correspondant à ta description. » déclara finalement Ron. Hermione lui jeta un regard furieux, visiblement, elle n'avait pas voulu le lui dire.

« Si je me trouvais dans un de ces établissements, vous ne pensez pas que je me serais déguisé ? Ou que je me serais assuré que le directeur ne dévoile pas ma présence ? » demanda Harry. « Et vous pouvez arrêter de chercher, vous ne trouverez pas mon école. »

« Bien. Peux-tu nous dire comment elle s'appelle ? » Harry foudroya Hermione. « D'accord. Je n'ai rien dit. »

« Et les assassins ? » questionna M. Weasley.

« Oh, Harry, tu es en grand danger. Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas sous la protection de l'Ordre ? » l'implora Mme Weasley.

« Excusez-moi, » asséna Harry avec dureté, « si je n'ai absolument confiance dans l'Ordre pour protéger qui que ce soit. Quant aux assassins » il se tourna vers M. Weasley, « je ne m'en fais pas trop. Il ne peuvent pas me tuer là où je suis, et s'ils savent que je suis revenu en Angleterre – ce qui n'est pas le cas – je suis déguisé, et en plus s'ils veulent me coincer ils n'auront vraiment pas la partie facile. » Son sourire avait l'amabilité exquise d'un loup sanguinaire.

« Harry, ce sont des tueurs professionnels. » protesta Mme Weasley.

« Et… ? » questionna de nouveau Harry, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle insiste.

« Harry ce n'est pas un jeu. Ce sont des tueurs professionnels, s'ils t'attrapent ils te tueront. Le Ministère et l'Ordre peuvent te protéger. » éclata Ginny.

« Oh, je suis parfaitement conscient que ce n'est pas un jeu. J'ai déjà éliminé l'un d'entre eux. Et ma confiance dans le Ministère et l'Ordre est réellement très limitée. Je suis en sécurité là où j'étais. » articula Harry sur le ton le plus froid possible. « Maintenant, si vous me racontiez ce que se passe par ici ? »

« Cette année Poudlard a rouvert tardivement. » commença George, en s'engouffrant dans le nouveau sujet de conversation.

« Ouais, le nouveau professeur de Défense est encore un pantin du Ministère. Absolument horrible. Ombrage fait maintenant partie du conseil d'administration, tu sais. On passe les cours de Défense à lire les manuels. » gémit Ron.

« Mais pendant la deuxième moitié de l'année nous ferons des exercices pratiques. La théorie d'abord, puis les sortilèges. Je pense que c'est un bon professeur, et il empêche Ombrage d'être trop malfaisante. » corrigea Hermione ; Ron lui lança un regard fulminant. Harry en conclut que le nouveau professeur était plutôt bien de sa personne, ou qu'il favorisait certains élèves.

« Les Serpentards répètent partout que tu es mort ou que tu t'es enfui. » ajouta Ginny.

« Beaucoup d'élèves sont partis, la plupart continuent leurs études à domicile ou à l'étranger. » reprit Hermione. « Il n'y avait que quatorze élèves en première année. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas allée ailleurs ? » lui demanda Harry.

« Poudlard est la meilleure école. Et je ne pars pas, ça ressemblerait trop à une capitulation. » répondit-elle avec colère.

« Et si je te disais que Poudlard est en fait une école vraiment très moyenne, et que l'éducation y est de si piètre qualité que la plupart des étudiants qui sont partis à l'étranger ont dus être mis avec des élèves bien plus jeunes parce qu'ils avaient plusieurs années de retard ? » questionna Harry.

« Quoi ? » intervint Mme Weasley. « Poudlard est la meilleure école de sorcellerie. »

« Non. Si on la compare aux autres écoles publiques – il y en a soixante-et-une au total dans le monde – Poudlard n'arrive qu'au quarante-cinquième rang. » répondit Harry, observant leur surprise, et, dans le cas d'Hermione, leur horreur.

« Ce n'est pas possible, tu as dû te tromper. » finit par déclarer Hermione. « Je refuse de le croire. »

« Oh, c'est vrai. Les étudiants de Poudlard sont généralement obligés de rester en Angleterre parce qu'ils ne trouvent pas d'emplois dans les autres pays. Cela fait des années qu'on étouffe cette information, parce que si le public apprenait ce que les autres écoles pensent de Poudlard, il y aurait un mouvement général pour exiger des changements, et tu sais que le parti sang-pur s'y opposerait. Surtout si on considère le type de changements qui seraient nécessaires. » expliqua Harry. Il s'était renseigné sur les autres écoles de magie avant de revenir. La plupart utilisaient les sciences moldues pour aider à enseigner la sorcellerie. Comme lui-même avait appris à le faire, surtout en métamorphose. Connaître la nature des modifications, même sans savoir comment elles s'opéraient, était très important. Les Sangs-Purs ne l'accepteraient jamais.

« Sur la majeure partie du globe, les enfants commencent à aller à l'école à l'âge de huit ans. Les cinq premières années ils n'y vont que la journée. Ils rentrent chez eux le soir et reviennent le lendemain matin. Puis ils partent en pension dans une école secondaire jusqu'à l'âge de dix-neuf ans. Et après cela il y a encore un autre degré d'enseignement pour les étudiants de dix-neuf à vingt-quatre ans. Ils passent des concours pour rentrer dans des académies et se spécialisent dans le secteur d'activité où ils veulent trouver du travail. La majeure partie du monde considère le système européen comme inadéquat et horriblement rétrograde. Et ils ont raison. Le niveau des élèves de Poudlard est très inférieur à celui des élèves des autres établissements. » expliqua Harry, lisant la surprise sur leur visage, conscient que ces nouvelles causeraient un véritable traumatisme pour Hermione.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'en a jamais entendu parler ? » demanda Mme Weasley.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je pense que c'est censuré, et si des étrangers osent critiquer l'école, tout le monde les ignorera par fidélité à Poudlard. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas une école de qualité. Les élèves qui sont partis sont ceux qui ont fait le bon choix. Chercher une meilleure éducation ce n'est pas la même chose que fuir. Et ils sont en sécurité. » répondit Harry. Il espérait qu'ils se laisseraient convaincre de partir. Ils seraient ainsi enfin confrontés au monde réel, puisque, à l'exception d'Hermione, ils avaient toujours vécu à l'écart ; ils recevraient un meilleur enseignement et seraient moins en danger. Mais eux seuls pouvaient prendre cette décision.

« Est-ce que vous avez utilisé les potions ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, nous les gardons pour la prochaine attaque de Mangemorts. » expliqua Ron. « Remus a eu l'idée de les cacher dans des compartiments spéciaux à l'intérieur de nos chaussures, ou dans des colliers. » Harry hocha la tête. Il irait visiter Remus avant de partir. Il lui manquait, et peut-être irait-il aussi voir Neville.

Harry repartit un jour plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Hermione et Ginny avaient passé des heures entières à varier les questions pour essayer de le surprendre et lui arracher des détails, tandis que Ron tentait, pas très subtilement, de le convaincre de rester. Il en avait eu rapidement assez. Ils s'accrochaient à lui, leurs vies étaient si étroitement imbriquées dans la sienne qu'ils semblaient incapables de prendre leurs distances et de vivre par eux-mêmes. Il trouvait cela gênant ; ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se dire au revoir pour quelques années, ils étaient presque obsédés, désireux de savoir tout ce qu'il apprenait et où.

« Alors tu vas vraiment nous laisser sans rien dire ? » demanda Ginny alors qu'il les quittait.

« Oui. Désolé, mais je ne peux vraiment rien vous dire. » répondit-il, lassé de devoir sans cesse se répéter.

« Harry, est-ce que cette école nous accepterait ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait demander notre transfert et te rejoindre ? Je pense que cela résoudrait le problème du secret. » suggéra Ginny.

« Non. Ils ne prennent pas d'étudiants en milieu de l'année. Et je ne suis pas sûr que vous vous en sortiriez. L'enseignement y est très rude, il faut soigner soi-même toutes ses blessures, et d'autres choses du même genre. Les cours sont très différents d'ici. » expliqua Harry, songeant qu'après autant d'années avec des baguettes aucun des Weasleys ne possédait plus les dispositions adéquates pour la filimagie. Et Ron avait l'esprit trop étroit. Les vampires le mettraient en pièces.

« Harry, nous sommes _tes amis_. » reprit Hermione avec colère, elle était furieuse depuis qu'il avait refusé de leur dire ce qu'il étudiait.

« Vous êtes mes amis, alors s'il-vous-plaît, faites-moi plaisir et laissez tomber. Je vous reverrai dans quelques années, sans doute avant. Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'acceptez tout simplement pas ça ? » demanda Harry. Aucun n'avait vraiment de réponse.

« Parce que nous sommes justement tes amis, nous nous inquiétons pour toi. » déclara Ginny.

« Merci, mais ne vous inquiétez pas trop, je suis en sécurité. »

« Ouais, avec des vampires. » intervint Ron.

« J'apprécie assez certains de ces vampires, Ron, ils ne me font aucun mal. »

« Harry, s'il-te-plaît, tu ne peux pas faire ça. » l'implora Hermione.

« Si, je peux. Et je le dois. » annonça Harry, et ils transplana vers son hôtel.

* * *

**Rahkesh**, qui avait repris son apparence habituelle, se glissa dans le siège en face de Remus et Neville. Ils se trouvaient à Pré-au-Lard ; il leur avait envoyé une lettre pour qu'ils le rejoignent à l'auberge. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il avait quitté le Terrier. Il avait occupé ce temps à passer en revue les biens légués par les familles Potter et Black. Il retournerait plus tard à Gringotts pour étudier divers objets conservés dans les coffres. 

« Qui êtes-vous ? » questionna Neville, « oh, _Harry ?_ »

« J'ai un nouveau nom maintenant. Et ne crie pas celui-là. Si je suis déguisé il y a une raison. » annonça Rahkesh en souriant. « Désolé de ne pas pouvoir te dire le nouveau, mais moins tu en sais, mieux ça vaut pour toi. »

« Potion de croissance ? » interrogea Remus.

« Ouais. Très pratique. Oh, et la coiffure est permanente. » ajouta-t-il. Remus sourit.

« James a essayé pendant des années de trouver un moyen de les discipliner. »

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda Neville. Rahkesh consulta l'un des menus du restaurant.

« Commandons d'abord, je vous raconterai pendant le repas. »

« D'accord. »

Remus reprit la parole quelques minutes après qu'ils aient commencé à manger. « Alors qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

« J'ai trouvé une nouvelle école. Une où j'apprends plus de choses que je ne l'aurais jamais pu à Poudlard. Je l'apprécie beaucoup, je l'adore en fait. Je suis à l'abri, en toute sécurité, hors de portée des assassins et de Voldemort. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus, mais c'est tout simplement dangereux, et nous n'y sommes pas autorisés. » s'excusa Rahkesh.

« Rien d'autre ? » demanda Neville. Rahkesh haussa les épaules et essaya de trouver autre chose.

« L'un de mes professeurs garde un lézard à collerette magique dans ses appartements. La directrice possède un léopard des neiges. J'espère apprendre des pratiques magiques qui me permettront de trouver et détruire les Horcruxes beaucoup plus facilement que je ne le peux actuellement. Sans me faire tuer en les détruisant. »

« La spiritumagie. » murmura Remus. « Dieu du ciel. Sois prudent Harry. »

« Je ferai attention. Je connais les risques. Et cela me prendra encore quelques années. »

« As-tu vu Ron et Hermione ? » questionna Neville ;

« Ouais. Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. Ils étaient collants, ils n'arrêtaient pas d'essayer de me tirer les vers du nez. » déclara Rahkesh.

« Oui, mais tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir, cela fait des années que vous êtes amis. » intervint Remus.

« C'est justement pour cela que je leur en veux. Ils savent que je ne le ferais pas si je n'y étais pas obligé, et si je ne veux rien leur dire alors ils devraient respecter mon choix, ce ne sont pas vraiment leurs affaires de toute façon. » répliqua Rahkesh. Remus réfléchit un moment puis acquiesça. « Tu t'y plairais sûrement Remus. Il y a des étudiants de toutes les espèces et pas mal de lycanthropes. Ils prennent de la potion tue-loup tous les mois, et tout le monde apprend donc à la préparer. As-tu aimé mon cadeau ? » Le visage de Remus s'éclaira. Rahkesh lui avait offert l'équivalent de plusieurs mois de tue-loup. Une version développée récemment qui se conservait jusqu'à six mois.

« Oui, merci. Ça m'aide beaucoup. » répondit Remus.

« Et comment vas-tu Neville ? »

« Bien, bien. D'ailleurs Mamie te remercie pour la potion. Poudlard n'est plus la même sans toi, tu sais. Les Serpentards sont absolument horribles. Tout le monde a peur. » expliqua Neville « Mais personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi. C'est comme si les petites peurs individuelles étaient nourries par celles des autres jusqu'à ce qu'elles grossissent et que tout le monde se retrouve complètement terrifié. Personne ne veut s'attirer les foudres des Serpentards parce qu'ils ont peur de se faire tuer, eux ou leurs familles. Les Serpentards adorent ça. » continua-t-il. Cette description en apprenait plus à Rahkesh sur la situation à Poudlard que ce que tous les autres avaient pu lui raconter. Il se pencha au dessus de la table et glissa une feuille de parchemin à Neville.

« C'est une liste de sortilèges. Apprends-les et entraîne-toi, la Salle sur Demande est un lieu pratique pour ça. Ils sont très utiles. Très efficaces pour remporter un duel et parfaitement légaux. » expliqua-t-il. Remus jeta un œil sur la page et manqua s'étouffer.

« Les faire pisser dans leur culotte et ensuite faire pousser des furoncles sur leurs mains ? »

« Très humiliant. Et c'est dur de riposter quand on n'arrive pas à tenir sa baguette. » commenta malicieusement Rahkesh. « Le brise-poignet n'est pas mal non plus. Et même si tu écopes d'une retenue, Filch devrait être plus sympa avec toi si tu lui rappelles que les Serpentards veulent le tuer parce que c'est un Cracmol, ou presque. Oh, et le dernier en bas efface tous les sortilèges de la mémoire de la baguette, Priori Incantatum ne trouvera rien. Si on t'accuse, contente-toi de les mettre au défi de vérifier et ils penseront que tu es innocent. C'est un sort assez rare, alors n'en parle à personne d'autre. Le parchemin est enchanté pour que toi et Remus soyez les seuls à pouvoir le lire. »

« Machiavélique. » déclara Remus, pas du tout réprobateur. « Jamais entendu parler de ce sort. »

« Et tu n'en entendras plus parler. Tenez. » Rahkesh leur tendit deux petites fioles. « C'est un antidote contre le Veritaserum. Je sais, je sais, officiellement il n'y en a aucun de vraiment efficace, mais celui-là si. Je vous ai dit que mon école était très avancée. »

« Pourquoi cet antidote ? » demanda Neville.

« Au cas où ton nouveau professeur de défense, ou Ombrage, t'invite à prendre le thé et discuter dans son bureau. Ils rajouteront un petit supplément pour te faire parler. » expliqua Rahkesh. Neville rangea sa fiole et Remus glissa la sienne dans la poche avant de sa chemise.

« Remus, est-ce que l'Ordre surveille ou utilise le 12 Grimmaurd Place ? »

« Non, pas que je sache. » répondit-il. « Il y a quelque chose de bizarre, je sais que tu as dit à Dumbledore que tu donnais ton accord pour qu'on l'utilise, mais la maison ne veut pas nous laisser entrer. »

« Sans doute ce satané Elfe de Maison. » songea Rahkesh à mi-voix, repensant intérieurement aux soupçons qu'il avait formés quelques temps plus tôt et qui se révélaient malheureusement fondés. « Alors il va falloir que je tue Kreattur avant de repartir. Je ne peux pas le laisser révéler nos secrets à quelqu'un d'autre et faire empirer les choses. » Remus grimaça, et secoua la tête.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, il est déjà mort. Depuis déjà quelques mois. Personne ne sait comment, ça pourrait être l'âge, ça pourrait être Dobby, personne n'a envie de demander. » Rahkesh sourit ; il avait envoyé à Dobby deux paires de chaussettes, une en soie et une en mohair, ainsi qu'une lettre de remerciements pour toute l'aide qu'il lui avait apportée ces dernières années. Il poussa son assiette de côté et posa la tête sur ses mains. « Remus, est-ce que tu connaissais le frère de Sirius ? »

« Hein ? Pourquoi cette question ? » demanda Remus.

« Les Horcruxes. Celui qui a pris le dernier a pour initiales R. A. B. » expliqua Rahkesh. Il avait longtemps repensé à ce problème pendant les premières semaines d'école.

« Oh. Regulus. Oui. Je n'ai jamais su son deuxième prénom. Plus jeune que nous, de plusieurs années. C'était un Serpentard. Sirius et lui se détestaient. Mais Sirius ne s'entendait avec aucun de ses frères ou cousins. C'était le mouton noir de la famille. Mais Regulus est mort Harry, c'était un Mangemort et il a quitté Voldemort. Voldemort l'a tué. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Rahkesh. « Je ne pense pas, il a sans doute envoyé un Mangemort à sa place. Regulus aurait pu s'échapper, et personne n'oserait avouer à Voldemort qu'il a échoué. » Remus le fixa pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Harry, tu m'as parlé de ce mot » intervint Neville, « son auteur y disait qu'il serait sans doute déjà mort. » Rahkesh acquiesça.

« Oui, peut-être. Dumbledore a failli perdre sa main en détruisant l'un d'entre eux. Mais nous n'avons aucun moyen d'être sûrs que cet Horcrux tue celui qui le détruit. A ce propos, sais-tu où se trouve Fletcher ? »

« Mondingus ? Il est en Europe jusqu'à l'été. Aucune idée où exactement. » répondit Remus, « Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? » Rahkesh les regarda longuement, réfléchissant. Il ferait aussi bien de tester sa théorie sur eux. Personne d'autre n'était disponible.

« Il n'est pas impossible que Regulus soit vivant. S'il l'est, il aurait alors eu plusieurs années sans Voldemort dans les parages pour rassembler les Horcruxes. Puisque son frère était à Azkaban, Grimmaurd lui appartenait et il savait qu'il pouvait y cacher des affaires. Comme les Horcruxes qu'il aurait trouvés. Leur destruction est visiblement dangereuse, donc, s'il était décidé à mourir, ce qui semblait être le cas, il aurait certainement essayé de tous les détruire en même temps. Puisque Grimmaurd n'a pas été détruite, ni aucune des autres propriétés de la famille Black » - Harry les avaient visitées quelques jours plus tôt - « je dois supposer qu'il ne les a jamais détruits. Mondingus Fletcher volait des objets de la maison pour les revendre, peut-être a-t-il trouvé les Horcruxes et les a-t-il revendus sans réaliser ce qu'ils étaient ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi Regulus ne pouvait pas les détruire. » exposa Rahkesh. Il savait que ces hypothèses était peu, très très peu plausibles, mais il _savait _que Regulus était vivant.

« C'est une théorie intéressante, bien qu'invraisemblable. » commenta Remus.

« Il existe aussi plus d'une interprétation pour le mot « mort ». On appelle bien les vampires des morts-vivants, il se pourrait que Regulus soir devenu l'un d'entre eux. » continua Rahkesh. Il n'y avait encore jamais pensé.

« Toujours en supposant que Regulus est vivant. » fit remarquer Neville. « Voldemort, ou celui qu'il a envoyé, auraient très bien pu le tuer. »

« Si Regulus est vivant, il serait le seul à pouvoir contester les ordres que j'ai donnés à Grimmaurd. Il pourrait demander à la maison d'empêcher les gens de rentrer. » poursuivit Rahkesh. « Je ne vois rien d'autre qui puisse expliquer ce qui se passe. »

« C'est vrai qu'on a l'impression que quelqu'un annule ou contrecarre l'autorité que tu as sur l'endroit. » acquiesça Remus. Ils mangèrent le dessert dans un silence quasi complet, Neville rapportant à Harry les derniers faits et gestes de certaines personnes à Poudlard.

« Remus, Neville, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a déjà envisagé de quitter l'Angleterre ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Euh, non. » répondit Neville. « Mamie refuserait. » Rahkesh répéta ce qu'il avait dit aux autres, sur la qualité, ou plutôt l'absence, de l'enseignement à Poudlard.

« Et toi Remus ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas. J'aimerais rester dans le coin, pour aider à stopper Voldemort. » expliqua-t-il. Rahkesh eut la nette impression que le loup-garou ne connaissait pas, ou ne s'intéressait pas, aux autres possibilités qui s'offraient à lui.

« Tu sais que presque tous les pays hors d'Europe accordent aux lycanthropes les droits civiques pleins. » commenta-t-il. Il déduisit de son air surpris que Remus l'ignorait.

« Ah bon ? Vraiment ? »

« Le Canada, les Etats-Unis, tous les pays d'Amérique du Sud, le Japon, la Chine, l'Inde, la Corée… euh, en tous cas la Corée du Sud… la Russie. Tu pourrais aller n'importe où. » lui annonça Rahkesh. Et c'était vrai. Les changements de nationalité étaient beaucoup plus faciles dans le monde magique puisque les populations étaient si réduites que de nouveau arrivants étaient toujours bienvenus. A l'inverse de la plupart des pays moldus, qui restreignaient l'immigration.

« Mm. Je n'ai jamais vraiment songé à quitter définitivement l'Europe. Peut-être. Mais je veux d'abord voir la fin de cette guerre. » déclara Remus. Rahkesh hocha la tête ; le ton adopté par le loup-garou lui indiquait qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.

Après que Remus et Neville soient partis, Rahkesh se laissa glisser un instant au fond de son siège, remarquant, bien qu'il fasse semblant de l'ignorer, l'individu dissimulé par une cape d'invisibilité qui s'était assis en face de lui.

« Harry » Il acquiesça et se leva, sentant l'invisible personne faire de même, et sortit. Dehors, il fit nonchalamment le tour de l'auberge. Maugrey ôta sa cape et la rangea dans une poche. Tous deux se promenèrent alors dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, Rahkesh très soulagé d'avoir repris son déguisement.

« Tu nous écoutais. » commença-t-il simplement. Maugrey ne s'excusa nullement, il semblait seulement ravi que Rahkesh l'ait repéré.

« Ouais. Et ta théorie est intéressante. Personne n'a jamais retrouvé le corps de Regulus. Je le sais, parce que je ne pensais pas qu'il soit mort. J'ai vérifié le cercueil pendant l'enterrement, au moment où tous les autres avaient le dos tourné. » exposa Maugrey. Rahkesh dut se forcer à ne pas rire ni lever les yeux au ciel. « Ils avaient mis un corps à l'intérieur, mais ce n'était pas celui de Regulus. Sans doute le pauvre type chargé de le tuer. Regulus était plutôt doué en métamorphose et potions. »

« Ce n'était pas un animagus ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Pas à l'époque en tous cas, peut-être maintenant. »

« Tu as rempilé chez les Aurors ou est-ce que tu te retires définitivement ? »

« Je donne un cours ou deux à leur Académie. Les jeunes de nos jours… impossibles… ils ne survivront pas à leur premier duel. » déclara Maugrey en secouant tristement la tête.

« Recrute des anciens étudiants. » proposa Rahkesh, sans avoir à préciser de quelle école.

« Peut-être. La plupart n'en ont rien à faire de ce qui se passe ici. Ils pensent que Voldemort va gagner, qu'ils s'en débarrasseront ensuite et prendront sa place. Ou autre chose du même genre. Les loups-garous sont tous contre lui, les vampires s'en moquent éperdument, et ne parlons même pas des vélanes. » répondit Maugrey.

« Mondingus. »

« Je te préviendrai quand il reviendra. S'il a déjà vendu ces Horcruxes… pour peu qu'ils aient été à Grimmaurd. Je crois que je le tuerai. »

« Pas avant qu'il ne nous ait dit à qui il les a vendus. Je veux qu'on extraie ses souvenirs pendant qu'il est sous l'influence d'un sérum de vérité, rien de moins. » lui dit Rahkesh. Maugrey acquiesça. « Je vais installer un réseau de surveillance à l'intérieur de Grimmaurd demain, voir si quelqu'un y passe. »

« Bonne idée, est-ce qu'il peut être contrôlé depuis une si grande distance ? »

« Nous verrons. Je vais bientôt au Brésil. Si je n'arrive pas à le contrôler de là-bas, alors peut-être que Remus pourra le faire. »

« Je pourrais en faire une partie moi aussi. »

« Merci. Je te préviendrai si ça marche. » répondit Rahkesh, heureux que l'Auror lui propose son aide. Maugrey hocha la tête et transplana brusquement quand un sort isolé passa près de lui. Rahkesh jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule ; un petit garçon se faisait gronder par sa mère pour avoir voler sa baguette. Devinant que Maugrey ne reviendrait pas, il transplana à son tour vers une petite maison appartenant aux Potters qui était située non loin de Pré-au-Lard. Un simple cottage mais cela lui suffisait. Il y avait déménagé ses affaires ainsi que les articles de surveillance qu'il avait achetés dans l'Allée des Embrumes – puisqu'ils étaient aussi conçus pour exploser quand leur propriétaire le désirait, ils comptaient pour des bombes. Il les installerait le lendemain.

* * *

**Harry** explora le coffre de la famille Potter. Outre l'argent, il trouva à l'intérieur divers objets intéressants. En commençant par trois œufs de dragon, conservés dans une capsule temporelle pour stopper leur croissance. Il ne reconnut pas leur espèce ; ils n'étaient pas représentés dans le livre sur les dragons installé à côté de la capsule. Harry préféra les laisser tranquilles. 

Il y avait aussi deux tortues magiques, également protégées par des cages atemporelles, un mâle et une femelle. Le petit journal situé à côté indiquait qu'elles figuraient parmi les dernières représentantes d'une espèce extrêmement rare. Elles avaient été enlevées et cachées par son arrière-arrière-grand-père à cause de leur grande valeur. Harry les avait déjà remarquées lors de sa première visite le jour précédent, et avait depuis mené quelques recherches. Il en restait officiellement cinq, toutes en captivité. Deux aux Etats-Unis, deux en Australie, et une en Angleterre, dans le parc zoologique public consacré aux animaux magiques. Avec les deux tortues du coffre il y avait deux œufs. C'étaient eux qui avaient le plus de valeur ; et les coquilles, et les yeux, et les cerveaux, et les griffes : l'animal entier pouvait être utilisé dans des potions. C'était pour cela que cette espèce avait été chassée jusqu'à extinction, et aussi parce que les œufs pouvaient être écrasés, réduits en poudre, trempés dans diverses autres substance telles que du sang d'Acromantule, et enfin séchés et tissés. La soie la plus rare au monde. Ces deux spécimens étaient des trésors vivants. Il se promit en cet instant qu'il trouverait le temps de les réintroduire dans la nature et de les surveiller. Il ne savait pas quelle était la durée de leur cycle de reproduction, mais cette espèce semblait valoir la peine d'être sauvée.

Il découvrit aussi une série de quatre courtes lames identiques qui lui plurent beaucoup. Et il y avait une paire de minuscules couteaux d'un genre qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré. A côté se trouvaient plusieurs livres sur les arts martiaux indonésiens, en particulier les techniques de combat dites Pentjak Silat. Un lot important, un de ses ancêtres devait avoir été un véritable enthousiaste. En feuilletant l'un d'entre eux, il tomba sur des illustrations enchantées et des démonstrations de mouvements. Il prit un certain nombre de manuels qui semblaient être destinés aux débutants, et laissa les couteaux. Peut-être trouverait-il à l'intérieur de quoi l'aider à vaincre les vampires.

La veille il avait déjà récolté une pile assez importante de livres, certains sur la nécromancie, d'autres sur la sanguimagie, et quelques uns en plus. Pourquoi ils n'étaient pas conservés dans la librairie familiale, c'était une question intéressante. Harry supposa que c'était à cause de leur rareté. Il les avait rapportés au cottage et recopiés pendant la nuit et la matinée en utilisant des plumes enchantées. Il pouvait désormais remettre les originaux à leur place. Il trouva une série de fourreaux pour couteaux destinés à être attachés sur les bras, les jambes, les épaules, le dos, et les emporta. Il prit également des graines de Dyalnos, qui étaient conservées au sec dans une boîte remplie d'autres végétaux rarissimes. Le Dyalnos, connu dans diverses langues sous le nom d'arbre-qui-saigne, donnait un savon puissamment magique ; ses feuilles et racines étaient utilisées dans des potions et enchantements ; son bois servait à la fabrication de baguettes. Son surnom d'arbre-qui-saigne était lié à la couleur rouge sombre de sa sève et de ses feuilles. Et lorsqu'il était arrosé exclusivement avec du sang, les baguettes ou bâtons produits avec son bois avaient l'unique propriété de ne pouvoir être utilisés que par le donneur. Une plante extrêmement puissante et exceptionnellement rare. Harry estima qu'il pourrait faire pousser un ou deux de ces arbres sur son balcon. Il avait déjà commencé à tirer un peu de son sang, chaque jour depuis qu'il avait remarqué les graines. Ainsi il pourrait continuer à l'arroser même sans être sur place.

Il ramassa quelques autres objets et quitta le coffre, remerciant d'un hochement de tête poli le gobelin qui conduisait son wagon – si tant est qu'on puisse appeler cela « conduire ».

* * *

**Grimmaurd** était vide, noir et silencieux. Rien ne bougeait. Rahkesh posa une sphère contre le mur sous le porche ; elle s'enfonça dans le bois de la porte et devint invisible. Il entra et plaça une deuxième à l'autre bout du couloir, en direction de l'entrée. Une autre dans les escaliers. Deux sur la cheminée pour observer toute personne entrant ou sortant par les fenêtres. Une au sous-sol. Et trois autres dans divers endroits de la maison. Il ne s'attarda pas pour explorer les pièces, il y avait peu d'objets alentour dont il ait le temps de découvrir la cachette ou de défaire les enchantements. 

Les sphères transmettaient toutes les informations enregistrées à une autre plus grande, qu'il transportait avec lui. Cette dernière affichait ce que les plus petites voyaient, et si quelque chose bougeait, l'image changeait automatiquement pour suivre l'intrus. Il pouvait contrôler son réseau de surveillance via neuf minuscules boules serties dans le socle en cuivre de la plus grande.

Alors qu'il quittait la maison, quelque chose, une présence, lui fit lever les yeux. En observant le ciel, il vit une grande forme sombre glisser au-dessus de sa tête, et brusquement, une chauve-souris se matérialisa, pendue à son bras. Un petit harnais était accroché sur son dos. Rahkesh prit la créature dans ses mains, tira la lanière qui fermait la sacoche dorsale, et en tira une enveloppe. La chauve-souris se suspendit à son épaule pendant qu'il l'ouvrait et lisait le message sous un lampadaire.

_Rahkesh,_

_Tu connais le mot de passe. Neuf heures du matin, dans ton fuseau horaire._

_Daray_

« Tu peux repartir. » commanda Rahkesh à la chauve-souris postale, et elle s'envola. Il regarda à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe et trouva une espèce d'immense écaille. Elle était vert foncé avec des touches dorées et un reflet rouge sombre sur les côtés. Vraiment belle. Très chatoyante, un serpent ou peut-être un dragon.

Le lendemain matin, Rahkesh avait rangé toutes ses affaires et fermé le cottage. Il enroula Sygra autour de son cou et sur ses épaules, et fourra ses valises préalablement réduites dans une poche.

« Ocelot. » Il ressentit l'habituel et agaçant crochet le saisir, et le vent siffla à ses oreilles.

L'air chaud et humide l'assomma comme la chute d'un piano sur sa tête. Il était debout dans une clairière, au milieu des arbres les plus hauts qu'il ait jamais vus. Des géants végétaux qui s'élevaient dans des tuniques de lianes. Tout était étonnamment vert, avec toutes les nuances imaginables, et des fleurs aux couleurs vives s'épanouissaient dans les feuillages. Devant lui se dressait un palais, construit en marbre et roches nobles, surmonté d'un dôme en panneaux de verre reliés par des nervures en or, qui dessinaient comme une toile d'araignée. C'était un monument imposant, mais il n'y avait aucune fenêtre près du sol. Ce n'était pas un palais, réalisa lentement Rahkesh, c'était une forteresse. Les murs lisses s'incurvaient pour que tout projectile rebondisse. Les fondations étaient enfouies dans la terre pour que personne ne puisse creuser par-dessous. Les fenêtre s'ouvraient en hauteur, immenses, mais, comme celles de l'Académie Magique de la Montagne Akren, elles étaient surmontées de larges blocs de pierre qui pouvaient être abaissés en cas d'attaque pour les murer. Les balcons pouvaient apparemment être rentrés dans la masse du bâtiment. Une fois les fenêtres couvertes, les balcons rentrés et également condamnés, la place se transformait en un fort imprenable. Même les verrières des tours possédaient ces volets de pierre massive. C'était un bâtiment gigantesque, mais pas démesuré.

Vlam ! Rahkesh fut projeté au sol par une chose qui s'était jetée sur son dos. Il roula aussitôt sur lui-même et tira un couteau ; il y eut un grondement doux et il sentit de la fourrure contre sa peau. De la fourrure noire. C'était Nuri, la jeune panthère.

« Très bien, Nuri. » La voix satisfaite de Silas provenait de quelques mètres à sa droite. Rahkesh montra sa lame au vampire alors qu'il la remettait dans son fourreau, signifiant sans un mot à quel point il avait été proche de la plonger dans le félin.

« Tu penses que c'est mignon, hein ? Ce n'est même pas encore un adulte, un de ces jours il va tuer quelqu'un. » gronda-t-il violemment.

« Je lui ai dit d'attaquer, sans les griffes. Il est très bien dressé. N'est-ce pas mon amour ? » Nuri ronronna et frotta la tête contre le genou de son maître. « Tu vois ? » Rahkesh jeta à l'animal un regard furieux. La panthère avait beaucoup grandi ces six derniers mois, il n'avait plus sa taille de petit chat domestique. Et il grandissait encore ; Rahkesh aurait pu parier sans risque de le voir atteindre un jour une longueur de six pieds. Peut-être plus, il commençait à se demander si Silas ne lui avait pas faire boire une potion de croissance. Après tout, il parlait déjà d'essayer des runes sanguimagiques sur le félin, pour lui donner des pouvoirs magiques. Rahkesh lui avait fait remarquer que, étant donné la nature particulière du sang vampirique, il pouvait se contenter d'en ajouter un peu aux repas de Nuri.

Sygra se dressa et déploya son capuchon alors que Rahkesh se relevait, sifflant contre le vampire et son compagnon. Rahkesh lui caressa doucement la tête, essayant de lui demander silencieusement de ne pas attaquer.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas lancer le chat contre lui. » Daray venait d'apparaître à la porte et descendait les rejoindre. « Cela fait plusieurs heures que Nuri est posté dans cet arbre pour s'entraîner à sauter et te faire tomber. »

« Silas. » gronda Rahkesh entre ses dents.

« Désolé, mais il a besoin de s'entraîner. »

« Il pourrait aussi bien s'entraîner sur toi. »

« Pas aussi marrant. » répondit Silas avec un large sourire.

« Viens Rahkesh, il va bientôt pleuvoir. » proposa Daray. « Laissons cet amoureux des chats dehors à se jeter sur tous les intrus qui nous menacent, même si nous nous trouvons à des centaines de miles du plus proche village. »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, moquez-vous. » Silas les suivit à l'intérieur. A travers les fenêtres on pouvait voir de gigantesques nuages noirs s'accumuler dans le ciel.

« Bienvenu dans le château ancestral de la famille Ateres. La plupart du temps nous le déplaçons selon que nous voyageons ici ou là. » annonça Daray en conduisant Rahkesh à travers une enfilade d'immenses salles, puis en haut d'un gigantesque escalier en marbre.

« Grand-mère est là en ce moment. Les parents de Daray reviendront bientôt, ils sont partis s'occuper d'un groupe de vampires à éradiquer. Ma sœur est quelque part ici. Et grand-oncle Saforin et tante Tashanna. » continua Silas, comptant les personnes présentes dans le palais. « Il y en quelques autres qui vont et viennent, il se peut que tu les rencontres, ou non. Voici ta chambre. »

C'était une chambre d'ami spacieuse, un lit, un bureau, plusieurs chaises, une cheminée et la fourrure d'un énorme ours polaire. Il possédait aussi sa propre salle de bains, avec une baignoire en marbre. Rahkesh sortit la cage de Sygra – sans les rongeurs – d'une de ses poches, la posa sur le sol et l'agrandit. Puis il prit la boîte contenant les deux souris et les lâcha à l'intérieur. Sygra s'installa, observant ses proies d'un œil affamé.

« Nous avons une piscine au rez-de-chaussée, envie d'aller nager ? » demanda Silas depuis le seuil.

« Ouais, bien sûr. »

La dite piscine se révéla être un immense bassin en pierre, chauffé. D'une profondeur constante de dix pieds et avec un rebord pour s'asseoir. Il y avait des chaises-longues et, dans des pots, de petits arbustes d'intérieur et des fleurs tropicales. L'eau jaillissait de la gueule de deux lions rugissant, installés du côté où les vaguelettes heurtaient directement le mur. La salle était remplie de la buée due à la chaleur, et Rahkesh était très soulagé de ne plus avoir à porter de lunettes. Nuri sautait dans les flaques près du bord, chassant les petits poissons présents dans la piscine, une centaine au moins, qui s'efforçaient de rester hors de leur chemin pendant qu'ils nageaient.

« Les poissons nettoient le bassin en mangeant tout ce qui tente de pousser sur les parois, l'eau est entièrement filtrée toutes les cinq minutes, » expliqua Silas à Rahkesh, « ils sont aussi là comme ornement, bien sûr, ils sont magiques. » Les petits habitants revêtaient toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, avec de longues nageoires traînantes. Rahkesh plongea pour en observer certains à l'œuvre au fond, mordillant tout ce qui ressemblait à des algues ou des mousses sur la pierre. Un profond grondement de tonnerre secoua l'édifice.

« On reçoit parfois d'énormes tempêtes par ici. » commenta Daray, en levant les yeux vers le plafond loin au-dessus de leurs têtes. « Avec un peu de chance, il n'y aura pas de nouvelles inondations. La seule chose que je n'aime pas en vivant dans la jungle, c'est que nous sommes aussi au bord d'une zone inondable. » Rahkesh se laissa détendre par l'eau chaude, observant un oiseau tropical d'espèce inconnue voleter d'arbuste en arbuste, c'était tellement plus agréable que la froide Angleterre.

« Avez-vous fini votre prochaine série de dessins pour la sanguimagie ? » demanda Rahkesh. Il savait que les deux cousins voulaient terminer leur ensemble aussi tôt que possible, et avec autant de morceaux différents cela signifiait qu'ils devaient travailler vite.

« Ouais. Namach dit que nous devrions attendre encore un peu avant de fixer définitivement quoi que ce soit. Je te l'avoue, ce sera sympa de pouvoir passer plus de quelques jours au soleil. » répondit Daray. « As-tu fini ta prochaine série ? »

« Oui, je terminerai la séquence pour la vision nocturne dans trois semaines. » annonça Rahkesh.

« Tu sais que Namach pense que tu es un génie. Il a parié sur les tablettes des professeurs que tu décrocherais un doctorat en sanguimagie, nécromancie, et spiritumagie. » déclara Daray.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Rahkesh, très heureux de l'apprendre, cela rendrait son passage dans les classes supérieures beaucoup plus facile.

« Une jeune et jolie professeure vampire qui enseigne les doctorats de botanique. » répondit Daray avec un sourire en coin. Rahkesh leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Silas secouait la tête.

« Vous avez bien prévenu tout le monde que mordre le mortel était inacceptable ? » s'enquit soudainement Rahkesh, vaguement inquiet.

« Oui. Pas sûr que ma sœur ait écouté, et Grand-Mère pourrait essayer de toute façon, juste pour s'amuser, vérifier l'efficacité de tes techniques de défense. Inutile de te retenir, elle joue les assassins depuis près de deux mille ans, plus tu arriveras à lui infliger de dégâts, plus elle sera heureuse. Elle apprécie un adversaire enthousiaste. » expliqua Silas. Rahkesh grogna mentalement, génial, un Ancien susceptible de l'attaquer pour se divertir.

« Jusqu'à quel point exactement est-ce qu'elle s'attend à ce que je me débatte ? » questionna Rahkesh.

« Aucune idée. Elle est effroyablement violente, Grand-Mère. » répondit Daray. « Elle a insisté l'an dernier pour que nous commencions notre entraînement, alors tu pourras te joindre à nous cette semaine. C'est un bon professeur et elle n'a plus été vaincue depuis, ooh, 1280 après JC, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ça c'était la dernière fois où elle s'est battue avec Namach. » Rahkesh secoua la tête, les vampires étaient tous cinglés. Bon, au moins, il avait pensé à apporter ces tasers…


	12. Chapitre 12

Non, rien de rien, non, je ne possède rien. Ni les emprunts à Rowling, ni l'intrigue, tout le reste est à Miranda Flairgold. Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien, mais ma vie, mais mon œuvre, aujourd'hui, ça commence dans le français !

D'accord, je suis très fatiguée, et je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'avais Edith Piaf dans la tête. Donc, comme d'habitude : Harry et compagnie à J. K. Rowling, le reste de l'intrigue originale à Miranda Flairgold, et la traduction française à moi.

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

**Le** vampire plongea pour esquiver le coup de pied, et bloqua la lame avec la sienne, le choc des deux dagues résonnant dans le gymnase vide. Rahkesh visa sa cheville d'une frappe puissante, fauchant l'un de ses pieds. Daray transforma ce déséquilibre en saut en avant, et Rahkesh dut croiser leurs couteaux pour faire contrepoids et éviter la collision.

Exploitant leur proximité, Daray attaqua directement à la gorge. Huit mois plus tôt, Rahkesh aurait paniqué ; mais il se contenta de tendre la main et de glisser un doigt sous les canines situées à quelques pouces de son cou, puis de tirer en l'air. La douleur arracha un cri à Daray et, apercevant la lame de Rahkesh qui se rapprochait, il choisit de se laisser tomber. Le vampire serra les deux jambes, pivota sur la hanche et l'épaule, faucha les genoux de son adversaire avec les pieds et le jeta à terre. Utilisant toute sa force inhumaine, il se souleva sans quitter sa position latérale, presque lévitant. Il attrapa une arme qui avait été perdue plus tôt dans le duel, se redressa en plein air, et atterrit sur ses pieds avec une dague dans chaque main, les lames croisées sur la gorge de Rahkesh.

Ils s'immobilisèrent, puis Rahkesh sourit malicieusement et augmenta la pression de ses propres couteaux - celui qu'il avait avant et celui qu'il avait récupéré en tombant : ils étaient appuyés contre le cou de Daray. Le vampire ne les avait même pas remarqués, avant que l'étau se resserrant n'entaille la peau et ne fasse apparaître quelques gouttes de sang.

Rahkesh n'essaya pas de repousser le vampire ; Daray était beaucoup plus fort. Il se contenta de plier un genou et de frapper le sol, laissant tomber les dagues sur son estomac et saisissant les poignets de Daray, écartant les lames de sa gorge. Son coup de pied lui permit de glisser sous le vampire par le côté, et il reprit ses armes en main au moment où il roulait sur lui-même, enfonçant l'épaule dans l'estomac de Daray alors que le vampire se redressait, attrapant un bras, et jetant le vampire au sol en le faisant passer par-dessus sa tête.

La nature vampirique de Daray lui permit de pirouetter et reprendre l'assaut avant même que ses deux pieds ne touchent terre. Il arracha et jeta de côté l'un des couteaux de Rahkesh, bloqua l'autre avec un des siens, et attaqua avec le second. Rahkesh esquiva le coup, saisit le bras de Daray et le tira en arrière, bondissant en avant pour reprendre la lame qu'il avait perdue. Il se retourna et la lança. Daray l'évita et Rahkesh attrapa une autre dague. Au début de ce duel, ils en avaient quatre chacun. Ils reprirent leur face à face, cherchant à acculer l'autre.

Rahkesh essuya d'un mouvement rapide la sueur qui coulait sur son visage, marquant en même temps son front d'une ligne de sang, témoignage d'un doigt entaillé. La matinée était à peine entamée, et la température plus fraîche dans ce gymnase de pierre qu'à l'extérieur, mais il n'en faisait pas moins chaud, et ils se battaient depuis presque une heure. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir enfilé son long pantalon noir plutôt qu'un short, car la chaleur et l'humidité l'épuiseraient plus vite que le vampire. Daray essuya ses paumes ensanglantées ; son torse nu, son dos et ses bras étaient couverts de longues lignes rouges. Les coupures et estafilades où avait suinté le sang étaient depuis longtemps refermées. Rahkesh, en qualité d'humain, n'avait pas cette chance ; il sentait la brûlure de ses propres entailles à chaque mouvement, le lent ruissellement du liquide tiède le long de son torse et de son dos, le débit plus rapide d'une blessure effroyablement proche de son appendice. Heureusement, cette dernière n'était guère plus profonde que la peau.

Rahkesh récita mentalement une courte prière de remerciements à l'intention de l'inventeur originel de la sanguimagie. Peu importe la durée ou la dureté de son entraînement, sans ses runes d'endurance, force, et rapidité, il n'aurait jamais pu espérer résister à un vampire dans un combat sans magie.

Quelque chose atterrit sur sa tête et planta ses crocs dans son oreille – Satan, la chauve-souris de Daray. Rahkesh essaya de saisir la créature pour la repousser. Ce manque d'attention momentané était tout ce que Daray attendait. Le vampire jeta ses dagues de côté, bondit, et s'abattit sur lui pour le plaquer au sol. Rahkesh ne le vit pas arriver. Au moment même où ils entraient en collision, Daray tendit les mains, pressant un point sur les poignets de Rahkesh qui paralysa ses doigts ; Rahkesh lâcha ses couteaux et enfonça son genou sous le menton du vampire, un coup si puissant que ses propres dents lui auraient coupé la langue s'il n'avait pas eu les mâchoires serrées.

Conscient que si Daray parvenait à le plaquer au sol le combat serait terminé, Rahkesh se redressa et commença à rouler sur lui-même aussi vite que possible. Le vampire le manqua de quelques pouces et s'abattit à l'endroit où Rahkesh aurait dû se trouver. Rahkesh fit levier en appuyant un pied par terre et se releva violemment, son coude frappant Daray au visage et son poids déséquilibrant le vampire. Daray s'affaissa, mais entraîna Rahkesh dans sa chute. Rahkesh roula par-dessus le vampire, enfonçant l'autre coude dans l'estomac de Daray, et bondit sur ses pieds.

Vlam ! Silas surgit de nulle part et le frappa. Rahkesh s'écroula, mais parvint à écarter la main de Silas de sa gorge, pousser le vampire au sol avec lui, et placer un pouce contre le coin interne de son oeil. La menace de perdre un globe oculaire suffisait habituellement à désigner le vainqueur, mais Daray arriva sur lui un quart de seconde plus tard en appuyant l'un des huit couteaux contre le cou de Rahkesh.

« Deux contre un. » gronda Rahkesh entre ses dents, « je pensais qu'aujourd'hui tu devais aider ta sœur à déménager des meubles ? » Silas haussa les épaules en se relevant.

« On fait une pause. »

« Et qu'est-ce que la chauve-souris vient faire là-dedans ? » demanda Rahkesh. La créature cracheuse de feu avait atterri dans les mains de Daray.

« Tu n'as jamais précisé qu'_on ne pouvait pas_ amener nos animaux. » commenta le vampire avec un sourire malicieux. Rahkesh décida d'apporter Sygra la prochaine fois. « Tu as perdu. » Rahkesh secoua la tête et glissa les mains vers ses tibias ; attachés à ses jambes contre les mollets se trouvaient ses tasers. Il les brandit si vite qu'aucun des deux vampires n'eut le temps de s'écarter.

Rahkesh roula une épaule, puis étira les bras, vérifiant l'état de ses muscles. Tous ses membres lui faisaient mal mais il n'y avait pas de dégâts, et, comme il l'avait déjà fait à maintes reprises, Rahkesh remercia mentalement les professeurs de combat qui, avant de commencer tout autre entraînement, leur avaient appris à retomber correctement. Alors qu'il se relevait pour lancer un sourire narquois aux vampires étendus sur le sol, un museau recouvert d'une fourrure noire poussa la porte du gymnase. Nuri apparut dans l'entrebâillement, gambada jusqu'à Silas, et commença à lui lécher le visage. Les yeux du vampire s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent aussitôt, tandis que Nuri plaçait une patte sur sa joue et montait sur lui pour pouvoir renifler la marque laissée sur une épaule par la décharge du taser.

« Nuri, pousse-toi. » Le félin s'écarta un peu. Quelques secondes plus tard, Silas se redressa et se leva en titubant. Daray l'imita un moment après.

« Si tu peux appeler ta chauve-souris et ton cousin à la rescousse, alors je peux utiliser mes tasers. » déclara Rahkesh, contemplant avec plaisir les grimaces des deux vampires. Quelqu'un éclata de rire et tous trois se retournèrent pour identifier le nouveau venu.

Une grande femme vampire était debout devant la porte en train de rire. Rahkesh regarda ses compagnons pour obtenir un nom.

« Alors, c'est votre ami, mm? » demanda la vampire hilare.

« Oui. Rahkesh, je te présente notre grand-mère Cyala Ateres. Grand-mère, voici Rahkesh Asmodaeus. » annonça Daray.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » déclara Rahkesh avant de commencer à ramasser les couteaux.

« Toi de même. Avec quelques années d'entraînement en plus, jeune mortel, tu devrais pouvoir te défendre contre n'importe quel vampire. » commenta Cyala. « Daray a dit que tu adorais électrocuter les gens, un vrai obsédé. » ajouta-t-elle en observant les tasers. « Les dieux savent que ces deux-là gagneraient à être électrocutés régulièrement. Continue s'il-te-plaît ? »

« Cyala ! » Les jeunes vampires s'écartèrent aussitôt de Rahkesh, leur attitude rappelant étrangement celle de deux biches apeurées. Cyala recommença à rire.

« Silas, ta soeur m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle a encore besoin de ton aide. » Silas grogna. « Et ensuite vous avez vos leçons, invité ou pas. Tu es le bienvenu si tu veux nous rejoindre. » ajouta Cyala à l'intention de Rahkesh. « Ils sont horriblement en retard. Combat à mains nues ce soir les garçons. » Rahkesh aurait juré que l'un des deux avait gémi. « Maintenant va aider ta sœur Silas. » Le vampire se tourna pour adresser aux deux autres un regard implorant.

« Aidez-moi ? » demanda-t-il. « Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'y échapper. » Daray secoua la tête.

« Non, ta sœur a dix années de pratique de plus que nous. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une deuxième fois les deux bras cassés. » déclara-t-il. Rahkesh leva un sourcil, curieux de connaître cette histoire.

« Et si nous t'aidions à terminer de bouger ces trucs, ça irait plus vite à quatre qu'à deux. » proposa Rahkesh. Il rangea les lames dans leurs étuis le long des murs et suivit les deux vampires dans le couloir, jetant en même temps des sorts de guérison sur ses blessures, ainsi qu'un charme de nettoyage pour laver le sang en train de sécher. Il était assez heureux de cette pause inopinée ; les humains n'étaient pas bâtis pour ce genre de combat continu. Il remercia les dieux pour ses pouvoirs magiques ; sinon il aurait fallu des semaines avant que les hématomes noirs et bleus ne s'effacent.

« Le problème, c'est que les meubles de ce coffre sont enchantés pour qu'on ne puisse pas les déplacer magiquement. Tout doit être fait à la main. » expliqua Silas, ouvrant une porte sur un autre couloir. Plusieurs canapés et fauteuils, quelques tables, étaient éparpillés d'un côté, autour d'un porche en pierre. « Nous déplaçons ces trucs de ce coffre vers un autre. Les sortilèges posés sur ses murs ont besoin d'être réparés. »

Sierra ressemblait beaucoup à son frère, ni petite ni particulièrement grande, les yeux bleu brillant et les cheveux châtain doré. Elle agita une main en direction d'une énorme table en bois à l'intention de Rahkesh et Daray, et de l'autre attrapa Silas par l'oreille.

« Tu étais censé m'aider. Mon très cher frère, dois-je vraiment communiquer ces photographies à tes camarades d'école ? Je suis certaine qu'ils les trouveraient très amusantes. » siffla-t-elle. Daray leva un doigt contre son oreille et inclina la tête vers un repose-pieds. Rahkesh acquiesça et s'arrêta pour écarter d'autres meubles de leur chemin. Traînant pour pouvoir écouter.

« Comment est-ce que tu les as eues d'ailleurs ? Aïe ! D'accord, d'accord. »

« Alors ? »

« Euh, non non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire du tout, héhé, mm, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre à déplacer ? » demanda un Silas très rose qui frottait son oreille, en se réfugiant soigneusement hors de portée. Sierra leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Tout, idiot, tout. Et c'est _ta _faute. » Elle se tourna vers Daray et Rahkesh qui étaient justement en train de soulever la table. « Vous savez, c'est lui qui a réussi à détruire les protections du coffre. Et qui es-tu ? »

« C'est le mortel dont je t'avais parlé et qui reste une semaine. Rahkesh, je te présente Sierra. » expliqua brièvement Silas, saisissant un fauteuil et commençant à l'emporter hors du coffre.

« Ah, toutes mes condoléances, être obligé d'aller dans la même école que ce monstre. » déclara-t-elle, indiquant son petit frère d'un mouvement de tête.

« Du calme soeurette, je risquerais de lancer Nuri contre toi », répliqua Silas, « et ignore-la, c'est elle le monstre. » Rahkesh préféra ne pas répondre alors que les deux reprenaient leur dispute.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça ? » demanda-t-il à Daray.

« Non. Enfin, pas toujours. Mets la table dans ce coin. C'est juste qu'ils essayent toujours de faire chanter l'autre, et maintenant Silas demande à Nuri de sauter sur tout le monde, du haut des arbres ou des escaliers. » expliqua Daray. Ils posèrent la table et retournèrent à l'intérieur pour un autre meuble.

« Comment as-tu réussi à briser les charmes de protection ? » interrogea Rahkesh. Silas haussa les épaules en le dépassant, aidant sa sœur à porter un canapé.

« Ils étaient en train de se battre. » répondit Daray devant leur silence. « Silas a réussi à complètement déformer un maléfice chatouilleur et l'explosion magique qu'il a causé a détruit les enchantements. »

« Un _maléfice chatouilleur _? » questionna Rahkesh. « J'ignorais qu'ils avaient des effets destructeurs. »

« Ils n'en ont pas. » murmura Silas, rosissant tandis que les trois autres étouffaient leurs rires.

* * *

**Cyala** attrapa sa jambe et le jeta au sol, enfonçant le poing dans ses reins alors qu'il tombait. Rahkesh grogna et resta à terre. Cyala se recula pour lui donner le temps de se relever. La matriarche jeta un sourire narquois aux trois jeunes hommes, tous en assez mauvais état. Le but des ces soi-disantes leçons semblaient bien plus de les accoutumer à la douleur qu'autre chose. Il avait fallu à Cyala moins de deux minutes pour vaincre leur groupe.

« Tu dois avoir utilisé une forme de sanguimagie. » commenta-t-elle tandis que Rahkesh bondissait pour repartir à l'attaque « Sinon tu serais incapable de tenir aussi bien. »

« Ouais, une nécessité dans une école où l'on doit se battre contre des vampires et des loups-garous. » répondit Rahkesh, il se baissa sous un de ses coups et évita un autre d'un pas de côté. « C'est ça ou ils vous marchent dessus. »

Même avec ses runes sanguimagiques il était totalement incapable de réussir une attaque frontale ; il ne pouvait qu'esquiver et espérer profiter d'une ouverture à un moment ou un autre. Le problème, c'était qu'elle était plus rapide que lui. Cyala saisit Silas et le passa par-dessus son épaule pour le jeter à terre. Daray en profita pour bondir sur son dos, et elle attrapa son poing sans se retourner, puis tordit ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche et perde pied. _Et en plus _elle était télépathe. Non, pas une seule chance de la vaincre. Rahkesh essaya le mouvement qu'il avait inventé quand les jumeaux avaient tenté de lui apprendre le hip hop : il plongea au sol, utilisant la force de sa chute pour pivoter sur son dos et jeter les jambes à l'extérieur. Ses deux pieds la fauchèrent derrière les genoux et Cyala tomba, enfonçant son poing dans le côté de sa tête avec tant de force que Rahkesh faillit s'évanouir. Mais Silas profita de cette ouverture momentanée ; il la frappa au ventre d'un coup de pied alors qu'elle se relevait. Cyala ignora l'attaque et serra une main autour de sa gorge avant de le tirer vers elle, assénant une calotte sur sa nuque. Silas perdit connaissance.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Cyala finit par leur accorder une pause. Silas avait retrouvé ses esprits et Daray faisait pivoter une de ses chevilles, grimaçant quand les os reprenaient leur bonne place. Rahkesh lança quelques sorts de guérison sur ses propres blessures, et prit ensuite le temps de boire un verre, grâce à la fontaine automatique moldue que les vampires avaient installée dans le gymnase. Entre le duel précédent avec Daray et celui-ci, il commençait à se sentir vaguement pulvérisé. _Peut-être ferait-il mieux d'éviter les combats demain et de travailler plutôt sa magie amédiumnique ou ses potions._

« Attendez encore un petit millier d'années les enfants, et vous devriez arriver à me faire mal. » commenta joyeusement Cyala.

« Bien sûr grand-maman. » murmura Daray. Cyala le gifla.

« Combien de fois devrai-je te répéter de ne pas m'appeler grand-maman ! Je n'ai que mille huit cents ans ! » gronda-t-elle. Daray leva les deux bras pour bloquer une autre gifle.

Rahkesh éclata de rire, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Cyala se tourna vers lui et lui décocha un regard furieux.

« Assez. » Rahkesh tâcha de se calmer et haussa les épaules. Cyala émit un bruit amusé et secoua la tête. « Bien. Tu ne t'es pas mal débrouillé pour un débutant mortel, et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce mouvement ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Du hip hop. Des amis me l'ont appris et je l'ai intégré à mes techniques de combat. » expliqua Rahkesh. Le visage de Cyala s'éclaira.

« Excellente idée. Les moldus vendent des cassettes de démonstration sur le sujet il me semble ? Il va falloir que j'en achète. » Cette annonce fut accompagnée par des mines grandement désespérées de la part des ses deux petits-fils. Qui se tournèrent alors vers Rahkesh pour le foudroyer du regard. La porte du gymnase s'ouvrit et Sierra entra. Cyala retourna au milieu de la salle, suivie de Daray et Silas.

Avec Sierra dans leur camp la défaite ne fut pas aussi humiliante. Rahkesh comprit aussitôt pourquoi Daray prenait soin d'éviter sa colère. Sierra était une combattante extraordinairement douée. Elle était absolument impitoyable, même sans posséder l'expérience, la force ou la vitesse de sa grand-mère. Elle n'avait que quelques années de plus qu'eux, mais elle semblait posséder un don inné qui lui conférait une aisance bien supérieure à son âge.

Tous quatre cernèrent Cyala. Elle attaqua Silas et parvint à le jeter contre Daray, envoyant les deux par terre dans la même pile. Rahkesh s'approcha juste assez vite pour entrer violemment en collision avec un coup destiné à sa tête.

_Aïe_. Rahkesh ouvrit les yeux et grogna. Il était étendu sur le sol. Daray faisait courir un sortilège sur son crâne pour diagnostiquer d'éventuels dommages.

« C'est bon, pas de fracture apparente. » déclara joyeusement le vampire. Le sort se rapprochait dangereusement de son front ; Rahkesh se redressa, brisant proprement son effet, et s'assit.

« Du calme, rallonge-toi, il faut d'abord qu'on finisse ce sortilège. » lui conseilla Sierra.

« Nan, en fait, je me sens très bien. » déclara Rahkesh, frottant le côté gauche de sa tête en feignant la surprise. En dépit de la peau artificielle qui la recouvrait, le sort montrerait la cicatrice. Et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que quiconque voie ça. Silas l'aida à se relever et il s'éloigna pour regarder le reste du combat. Qui fut presque pathétiquement bref. Cyala recommença à attaquer dès qu'il fut hors de portée et se mit en demeure d'écraser les autres avec une facilité déconcertante.

Une fois la boucherie terminée, Daray et Silas démarrèrent, sur instruction de leur grand-mère, une série de katas pour l'attaque et le blocage, pendant que Rahkesh apprenait à Sierra et Cyala le mouvement q'il avait inventé.

Rahkesh fut surpris de découvrir que le repas du soir consistait uniquement en nourritures mortelles ; il s'attendait à être le seul à manger. Cyala et Sierra se joignirent à eux, mais Rahkesh n'avait encore vu aucun signe des autres membres de leur famille. Les parents de Daray étaient partis exterminer un vampire crapuleux qui avait créé une bande d'environ quarante nouveaux vampires pour lui servir de fidèles. Une fois qu'ils en avaient fini avec lui, il leur fallait traquer chacun de ses serviteurs. Apparemment, cela arrivait assez souvent pour que les maîtres de cités aient pris l'habitude de contacter Elara et Sabian Ateres chaque fois qu'ils découvraient un tel groupe. Les assassins de la famille Ateres travaillaient à travers tout le globe. C'était aussi le secret de leur puissance ; ils ne se contentaient pas de tuer les vampires qu'ils traquaient, ils buvaient d'abord tout leur sang. Leur féroce matriarche avait été l'une de ces assassins des années auparavant, et désormais elle veillait aux intérêts de sa famille et entraînait les jeunes.

Une chauve-souris vola dans la pièce à travers une trappe spéciale intégrée au plafond et s'installa sur un perchoir situé à côté de la chaise de Cyala. Elle sortit la lettre de sa sacoche et la tendit à Daray.

« Tante Vera nous envoie un paquet important par coursier. Nous devons aller le recevoir en ville demain soir. Sur le quai. » lit-il.

« Bien, on n'a qu'à y aller tous les trois. » proposa Silas. « Et pendant que nous y sommes j'aimerais bien aller chasser, ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas bu de sang mortel. » Il leva un sourcil en direction de Rahkesh qui haussa les épaules.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. » répondit Rahkesh. Cette expédition semblait une excellente idée, et de cette façon il ne risquait pas de recevoir de nouvelles blessures. « Où est la ville la plus proche ? » Le château était aussi éloigné de la civilisation que possible.

« La ville dont il parle est juste là où une autoroute passe à côté de la rivière. On ira en bateau, ça fait plusieurs centaines de miles normalement, mais nous avons un autre bateau en aval et on peut y aller en portoloin. » expliqua Silas. Rahkesh hocha la tête. Une longue croisière en bateau sur une rivière tropicale. _Waouh_, voilà qui promettait une agréable journée.

« Ça reste un bon trajet, alors je pense qu'on va rester en ville pour la nuit. Il y a quelques cars de touristes qui s'y arrêtent, comme c'est pas loin de l'autoroute, et il y a plusieurs auberges et hôtels. » ajouta Daray.

« Je me demande ce qu'elle nous envoie ? » s'interrogea Silas, relisant une nouvelle fois la lettre, « elle ne dit rien. »

« Probablement un truc qui était à sa cible et qui l'intéressait. Si tu les tues c'est aussi bien de se servir. » ajouta Daray devant le sourcil levé par Rahkesh. « De temps en temps ces crapules sont des sorciers, et ils ont quelques objets magiques qui traînent. » Rahkesh hocha la tête. Il existait deux types de vampires : ceux qui pouvaient utiliser les baguettes et la magie, et ceux qui ne possédaient que les pouvoirs vampiriques les plus simples - un peu de télépathie, des yeux hypnotiques, et un brin de télékinésie. C'étaient ces derniers qui n'aimaient pas être commandés par des vampires plus puissants – toujours magiques – et c'étaient aussi les mêmes qui tendaient à devenir instables et fous. Ils fondaient de larges sectes et initiaient des douzaines d'adultes mortels comme serviteurs. Mais, occasionnellement, il y avait des vampires magiques qui faisaient de même. La famille Ateres ne se privait visiblement pas de dérober les biens de valeur de ceux qu'ils tuaient, chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Rahkesh n'approuvait pas ces pratiques, mais il décida de ne pas les critiquer. Quiconque donnait naissance à des dizaines de nouveaux vampires devait savoir qu'en faisant cela il s'attirait la colère des dirigeants du monde vampirique. De toute façon, en créant d'aussi nombreux effectifs, ils défiaient les assassins de la famille Ateres et les maîtres des cités, aussi devaient-ils s'attendre à de douloureuses sanctions.

* * *

**Le** bateau se révéla être un long et léger canoë avec des rames et un moteur peu profond. Daray prit les commandes des gaz pendant que Silas indiquait à Rahkesh les plantes et animaux. Sygra s'était enroulée autour de son cou et de ses épaules, la langue sortant et rentrant par saccades pour renifler l'air. Satan était installé dans un petit sac sur le dos de son propriétaire. Il s'était battu violemment contre une autre chauve-souris, et Daray avait décidé qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps loin de ses congénères postaux logés au château. Nuri, en dépit des protestations de Silas, était allongé sur le banc à côté d'eux, regardant en avant comme un chien enthousiaste, une patte traînant par-dessus bord dans le courant du fleuve.

Silas avait eu la ferme intention de le laisser derrière eux, puisque la ville n'était pas un endroit recommandé pour les panthères. Le jeune félin avait eu l'air si triste et abattu quand ils avaient essayé de partir sans lui, que Silas s'était penché pour le caresser au moment de prendre le portoloin. L'astucieux animal était au courant de son mode de fonctionnement ; il s'empressa donc de mordre le pantalon de son maître, et atterrit avec eux à plusieurs miles du château. Il s'enfuit aussitôt, et refusa de se laisser reprendre. A la consternation des trois garçons, il parvint même à repousser les sorts d'attraction. Il fallut donc se résigner à l'emmener.

Des enchantements placés sur le lit de la rivière permettaient de glisser sur les passages les moins profonds, et le bateau possédait un mécanisme interne de lévitation pour sauter les arbres échoués.

« C'était un capybara. » annonça Silas alors que quelque chose fuyait la berge pour le couvert des arbres. Les oreilles de Nuri tressaillirent, il ouvrit un œil pour observer la créature, puis il retourna à sa sieste. Il n'avait pas assez faim pour s'intéresser à cet animal, bien que Silas lui apprenne à le chasser.

« On peut utiliser leurs ongles pour l'un des onguents contre le cancer de la peau. » commenta Rahkesh, décidant qu'il lui faudrait trouver le temps de récolter des ingrédients. Le professeur de potions serait ravi, et il appréciait ce vieil homme chauve. Un sympathique vieillard qui adorait sincèrement expérimenter le mélange de diverses substances, pour le simple plaisir de voir ce qui arriverait. Il était aussi quasiment génial, puisqu'il avait inventé des centaines de préparations. Rahkesh n'avait cependant aucune envie de goûter à sa cuisine. Les inventions du professeur Strawlime étaient toutes de la variété hautement mortelle ou douloureuse. Avant de devenir enseignant, il s'était consacré à la création de potions et à leur essai sur des criminels moldus qu'il se chargeait de capturer. Il pensait que personne ne viendrait se plaindre si une décoction expérimentale liquéfiait l'épiderme, réduisait en cendres l'estomac et les intestins d'un pédophile.

L'épaisse et sombre végétation olivâtre venait par endroits s'enfoncer dans la rivière même. Aux endroits où cette dernière s'élargissait, il y avait parfois de petites îles avec quelques arbres et des herbes hautes. Tout était vert et dégageait une riche odeur de terre. Ils voyagèrent pendant plusieurs heures, admirant la myriade de créatures et de plantes.

« Des saïmiris ou singes-écureuils » commenta Silas alors que deux formes bondissaient entre les arbres.

_Bizarre_. Siffla doucement Sygra à l'oreille de Rahkesh. Le cobra noir alimentait de ses diverses remarques un commentaire continu sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

« C'est un paresseux, et ces oiseaux blancs sont des aigrettes. Les rouge vif sont des aras macao. » poursuivit Silas.

_Ils ont une drôle d'odeur. Tout a une drôle d'odeur ici. Et ces oiseaux sont trop colorés, c'est fatiguant, crâneurs. _Rahkesh se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« On se sert de leurs plumes en magie, non ? »

« Magie des plumes et pierres. » acquiesça Daray. « Mais on ne doit pas tuer l'animal en prenant la plume ou ça ne marche pas. » Quelque chose jaillit de l'eau et attrapa un oiseau qui nageait à la surface autour d'une touffe d'herbes hautes et d'arbrisseaux. « Ah, c'était un caïman. »

_Des mangeurs de viande dans la rivière. Tu n'avais pas prévu de te baigner j'espère ?_

Un oiseau au bec massif vola au-dessus d'eux, « et ça un toucan. »

_Quelle tête horriblement encombrante. Est-ce qu'ils peuvent rester debout sans tomber la tête la première ? Comment font-ils pour voler sans s'écraser par terre ?_

Ils commencèrent enfin à rencontrer d'autres bateaux, dirigés par des pêcheurs, et des navettes touristiques.

_Pourquoi est-ce que ces humains ont une odeur aussi bizarre ?_

_On appelle ça de l'anti-moustique, pour éloigner les insectes. _Siffla doucement Rahkesh, alors qu'aucun des deux vampires ne le regardait et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre non plus par-dessus les conversations des touristes et le ronflement des moteurs.

_Pour quoi faire ? Je suis sûre qu'il y a de gros et savoureux insectes par ici._

_Les humains n'en mangent pas. Et beaucoup sont vénéneux. Fais attention à ce que tu chasses, d'accord ?_

_Mon venin est plus dangereux que le leur. Mais je n'en mangerai pas. Les gens puent._

Silas rétrécit la taille de Nuri, et plaça la petite panthère dans une boîte à l'intérieur de sa poche. Le félin ne sembla pas très heureux de cet arrangement. Ils accostèrent sur un ponton privé à quelques mètres des autres, et empruntèrent une passerelle au milieu des arbres en direction de la ville. Quand ils sortirent de la forêt, un homme était assis sur un banc en train de manger un sandwich. Silas et Rahkesh allèrent attendre auprès d'une poubelle, leurs trois corps réunis bloquant efficacement la vue de possibles passants, pendant que Daray se penchait et murmurait quelque chose à son oreille. Puis il ramassa derrière le banc un coffre en bois à moitié caché par l'herbe et les jeunes arbustes. Il emporta la caisse jusqu'au bateau et revint ; pendant ce temps, l'homme termina son repas et partit.

« Votre coursier ? »

« Oui, nous utilisons des mortels. » expliqua Daray. « Il y a une auberge près des quais, nous allons y prendre des chambres. » Ils choisirent trois chambres situées les unes à côté des autres et se rejoignirent à l'extérieur, observant quelques groupes de touristes en train de s'installer. Nuri avait retrouvé sa taille normale et reçu l'ordre strict de « rester dans la chambre, de ne faire aucun bruit, ou sinon… » Silas avait laissé la porte du placard ouverte, et, après avoir vidé l'espace du bas, placé un sort de repousse-attention - un endroit où la jeune panthère pourrait se cacher si quelqu'un rentrait.

Sygra était également restée dans sa cage. Elle était fatiguée après le si fascinant spectacle visuel et olfactif de leur voyage en bateau. Satan s'était envolé à la recherche de son propre dîner, probablement l'oreille de quelqu'un qui se sera endormi la fenêtre ouverte.

Les groupes de touristes arrivaient essentiellement par navettes de quinze personnes ; très peu de cars s'aventuraient par là depuis qu'un groupe d'autochtones avait pris l'habitude de lancer des serpents venimeux à l'intérieur.

« Où est-ce qu'elle se _croit_ ? » questionna Silas, en regardant une fille qui les dépassait. Elle portait la plus courte jupe que Rahkesh ait jamais vue, un débardeur blanc, et des nu-pieds.

« Je n'en sais rien, mais elle fait partie du groupe qui vient de signer pour un dîner sur la rivière. Je parie que ce haut devient transparent quand il est mouillé, et ces nu-pieds ne vont pas beaucoup la protéger contre les trucs au fond de l'eau. Elle ne doit vraiment pas avoir peur de passer par-dessus bord. » ajouta Daray.

« Ces nu-pieds ne protègent pas beaucoup non plus contre les flaques, et il y a des choses dedans que tu ne veux pas sur ta peau. » poursuivit Silas. Ils avaient recommandé à Rahkesh de porter des bottes. Etant donné les récentes pluies, des baskets ne suffiraient pas.

« Stupides touristes. » murmura Daray. « Mais ils font d'excellentes proies. Cet endroit n'y était pas l'été dernier. » ajouta-t-il, indiquant du doigt un bar avec orchestre et un petit restaurant accroché sur le côté. L'extérieur était miteux, mais il possédait la seule enseigne en néon de la ville. Il y avait aussi deux entrées, une pour le restaurant et une autre pour le bar. Comme s'il essayait de passer pour un restaurant familial et un bar à la fois, et réussissait bien mieux le second que le premier. « Essayons là, c'est là que les touristes semblent aller. »

« Comment vous chassez, les gars ? » interrogea Rahkesh avec curiosité. Il avait quelques idées sur la question, vu que les deux vampires s'étaient changés après leur arrivée. Silas portait une chemise blanche sans manches, un pantalon noir, et des mitons aux doigts coupés qui recouvraient ses avant-bras, confectionnés en résille dans un métal de couleur sombre. Daray avait choisi un pantalon noir, un haut sans manches fait de cuir noir, et des gantelets de même matière. Les manches longues étaient trop chaudes et les étuis à baguette trop difficiles à cacher, même quand ils étaient invisibles. A la place, les baguettes, et deux courtes dagues, étaient attachées contre l'avant-bras, aisément et rapidement dégainables. Rahkesh avait suivi leurs conseils et portait des bottes et un pantalon noir, avec une tunique en cuir sans manches de couleur brun/or sombre, décorée de clous noirs et vert foncé, et des protège-bras en cuir noir. Il pouvait sentir sa baguette contre sa peau, mais elle restait invisible, et de l'extérieur on ne pouvait détecter sa présence. Il avait également ses tasers dans les bottes, les vampires avaient préféré des couteaux et des étoiles filantes en acier.

« Le charme, puis les crocs. » annonça Silas. « C'est assez simple. Un vampire peut contrôler les sens de sa victime quand il la mord, et un peu de télépathie efface tous les soupçons. » Rahkesh cligna lentement des yeux, Silas venait de prendre un accent qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu.

« Un peu trop espagnol Silas » intervint Daray.

« Désolé, on s'emmêle au bout d'un moment, à changer de pays tout le temps avec grand-mère. » expliqua Silas, avec des modulations que Rahkesh reconnut comme étant très australiennes. Mêmes si elles semblaient toujours un brin factices.

« Nous avons passé notre enfance en Australie » lui rappela Daray. Manifestant également un soudain accent australien. « Et c'est vraiment très simple de chasser. Les mortels ont une tendance naturelle à trouver les vampires fascinants quand nous leur donnons la chasse. Et ces touristes à moitié nues sont encore plus faciles. Allons-y, j'ai faim. » continua-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bar.

A l'intérieur, les lumières étaient rouges et violettes, le petit groupe de musiciens installé sur une estrade tout au fond, le comptoir plus loin sur la droite ; il y avait quelques tables isolées par des panneaux le long des murs, une porte à l'arrière et une autre sur la gauche vers le restaurant. Des gens dansaient sur la piste, serrés comme des sardines dans l'espace restreint. Rahkesh observa avec intérêt ses deux amis qui passaient la foule en revue. S'ils prenaient quelqu'un qui s'était drogué ou avait bu, les effets de cette consommation se transmettraient au vampire via le sang, et ils préféreraient sans doute éviter cela – les morts-vivants faisaient de dangereux ivrognes.

« Ah, jeune, stupide, et parfaitement méprisable. Un bon début. » déclara Daray, choisissant une fille dans un des groupes de touristes qui paraissait avoir environ seize ans.

« Méprisable ? » questionna Rahkesh ; elle semblait assez jolie. Daray était déjà parti ; étrangement, il ne se cogna contre personne en se faufilant à travers la foule. Il se glissa derrière la fille et posa une main sur sa hanche, souriant quand elle leva la tête en arrière pour le regarder. « Méprisable ? » répéta Rahkesh en se tournant vers Silas.

« Les goûts des vampires sont assez inhabituels. Généralement, nous détestons les jupes et les robes, et les chaussures hautes et le maquillage, oh, et ces horribles parfums et laques à cheveux, ça me donne la nausée. Je veux dire, comment est-ce que quelqu'un peut espérer se battre avec une jupe ou une robe ? Ou se cacher avec des odeurs pareilles ? » demanda Silas en grognant et frémissant. Rahkesh le regarda un long moment, amusé, puis décida qu'il s'agissait encore d'une de ces spécificités vampiriques.

« Tu comptes prendre le sang de combien de personnes exactement ? »

« Je sais pas. Daray en choisit d'habitude six ou sept et prend un peu de sang de chaque. Oh, joli. » déclara Silas, soudainement intéressé. Un groupe de quatre jeunes femmes venait d'entrer, observant autour d'elles assez nerveusement.

« Quatre ? »

« Les crocs sur trois, au lit avec la quatrième. » expliqua simplement Silas, et il s'éloigna dans leur direction. Rahkesh secoua la tête, amusé, et espéra que le vampire penserait à placer des sorts de silence. Leur hôtel semblait avoir des parois très fines. Il se dirigea vers la porte qui conduisait au restaurant ; il avait faim et ne se nourrissait pas de sang. Il y avait une petite rangée de tables, seulement une douzaine. En regardant autour de lui, Rahkesh décida qu'il n'avait pas envie de dîner seul. Il repéra de blondes jumelles qui contemplaient un menu accroché au mur en même temps qu'elles dansaient. Il se déplaça derrière l'une d'entre elles et glissa un bras autour de sa taille.

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient fini leur repas et retournèrent dans le bar avec le dessert. Les jumelles appartenaient à un groupe de touristes venu des Etats-Unis, du Nord Dakota, un pays où Rahkesh n'avait jamais mis les pieds, et un état dont il ne savait même pas qu'il était habité. Elles semblaient adorer son accent anglais, et il avait donc cessé de le déguiser.

Jetant un oeil vers la porte pendant que l'une des filles recommençait l'histoire qu'elle lui avait déjà racontée deux fois, à propos d'un accident de ski dans le Vermont, Rahkesh se figea, voyant entrer quelqu'un qu'il identifia aussitôt comme un vampire. Il était devenu très doué pour les reconnaître, et après six mois de pratique, il commençait même à apprendre un peu de télépathie. Pas assez pour formuler des pensées, mais suffisamment pour faire pression sur l'esprit de Silas. Le vampire rétracta les dents qu'il avait enfoncées dans la gorge d'une fille pressée le dos contre lui ; il passa la langue sur son cou pour guérir les morsures, feignant d'ignorer tout événement extérieur. Mais Rahkesh pouvait sentir Silas, et Daray aussi, ouvrir légèrement leur perception pour juger le nouveau venu. Les deux cousins échangèrent un regard, puis la présence mentale de Silas disparut abruptement. En même temps qu'il fermait entièrement son esprit, Silas poussa sa cavalière au milieu de la foule en train de danser, effaçant tout signe de son existence au milieu des mortels, et tournant la jeune fille de façon à ce qu'il puisse observer la porte par-dessus sa tête.

Daray ouvrit son propre esprit, et laissa sa présence télépathique envahir la pièce ; le nouveau vampire tourna brusquement le visage, comme s'il avait reçu une gifle. Rahkesh, réalisant que lui-même sondait assez loin pour être remarqué, se retira pour observer la scène. L'inconnu entra dans la salle et s'adossa contre l'un des piliers qui soutenaient le plafond. Les yeux fixés sur une pancarte quelconque au-dessus de la tête de Daray. Il ouvrit son esprit et Rahkesh perçut faiblement une autre présence vampirique envahir la pièce. Daray l'ignora, continuant à boire le sang de la fille juchée sur ses genoux. Pas la même « méprisable » qu'avant, les deux cousins avaient choisi plusieurs touristes. Son refus de reconnaître la présence de l'autre vampire le mettait dans une position de pouvoir, forçant brièvement l'étranger à attendre qu'il ait fini. Enfin, il se releva et tira sa partenaire sur la piste. Ils se placèrent pour danser très près de l'autre vampire. Silas s'arrangea pour être derrière lui.

Puis les cousins resserrèrent l'étau. Silas ouvrit la bouche et fit claquer ses canines contre ses dents du bas, un son si doux que seul un vampire pourrait le percevoir, et saurait reconnaître sa provenance. Simultanément, il leva la main dans un mouvement qui s'accordait avec la danse, et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Rahkesh remarqua l'éclat minuscule du petit couteau caché dans son poing. Silas passa rapidement la lame sur la nuque de l'étranger. Puis il s'éloigna, se retirant pour observer et attaquer en cas de nécessité. La fille avec laquelle il dansait ne se rendit compte de rien.

Au moment où le vampire inconnu se penchait un peu en avant, ayant senti le couteau, Daray prit son tour. Il pivota avec sa partenaire et tendit une jambe, montrant la dague camouflée dans sa botte. Puis il regarda l'autre droit dans les yeux et Rahkesh vit ses pupilles s'illuminer brièvement, tandis qu'une vague de télépathie submergeait l'étranger, qui baissa aussitôt les paupières pour éviter le plus fort de l'attaque. Alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés, Daray se tourna vers lui et glissa la main, une lame à l'intérieur, le long de sa gorge. Puis lui aussi se recula pour observer.

Le nouveau venu pencha la tête sur le côté, puis dissipa sa propre présence et regarda autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Daray murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de sa partenaire, qui fronça les sourcils, puis sourit et acquiesça, et se dirigea vers le bar. Il se mit également à parcourir la salle du regard. Toute hostilité disparut de la télépathie encore présente dans la pièce.

Comprenant d'instinct qu'ils étaient à la recherche d'une table libre, Rahkesh envoya un rapide choc psychique vers Daray, qui se retourna aussitôt pour le regarder. Rahkesh inclina la tête derrière lui et les jumelles et Daray remarqua l'alcôve vide.

Les deux vampires s'assirent à cet endroit, l'étranger dans son dos, de l'autre côté du panneau. Rahkesh écouta leur conversation pendant que l'autre jumelle commençait à raconter sa propre version de l'accident de ski.

« Oncle Grath, tu n'étais pas censé rentrer avant cinq jours. » commença Daray sur un ton chaleureux. Rahkesh cligna des yeux, _Oncle ?_

« J'ai fini tôt, finalement le maître de Tokyo avait surestimé le nombre de vampires que la crapule avait créés. Bien joué d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais senti Silas, et ta télépathie s'est améliorée. » répondit l'autre vampire d'une voix grave et suave. Rahkesh se détendit, _d'accord, il ne s'agissait que d'un entraînement._ Rien d'inhabituel avec cette famille.

« Tu restes en ville cette nuit ? »

« Non. Mais j'ai vu le paquet dans le bateau quand je suis allé chercher le portoloin, et j'ai pensé que je pourrais le rapporter. » annonça Grath.

« Bien, nous serons de retour demain, nous prendrons le bateau. » Grath acquiesça et quitta le bar. La fille revint avec deux boissons et s'assit avec Daray ; apparemment elle n'avait pas remarqué l'autre individu.

* * *

**Rahkesh** se réveilla soudainement, son entraînement à Akren lui permettant d'être parfaitement éveillé et instantanément prêt pour un combat. L'aube s'était levée depuis peu, les rideaux bloquaient la lueur du jour. Il n'y avait rien dans la pièce, seulement le souffle des jumelles endormies. Personne à l'intérieur. _Qu'est-ce qui l'avait réveillé ?_ Il ouvrit un peu son esprit, et perçut une vague pression télépathique. Les vampires. Il se leva, soucieux de ne pas réveiller les deux filles, conjura une robe et l'enfila. Daray l'attendait à la porte. Entièrement habillé et l'air inquiet.

« Nous devons partir bientôt, il y a une énorme, énorme tempête qui arrive. Je sens venir une inondation, un véritable déluge, et je suis inquiet pour la ville. Nous partons maintenant. » le vampire disparut dans le couloir. Rahkesh remit rapidement les vêtements qu'il avait portés la veille, puis rédigea une courte note à l'intention des jumelles endormies.

_Sygra. Une mauvaise tempête arrive, nous allons essayer de retourner au château avant qu'elle ne soit là. _Le serpent remua et acquiesça.

_Je ne vais pas être mouillée ?_

_Je ne sais pas. En cas de besoin, je peux placer un sort sur toi pour repousser l'eau._

_D'accord._

Il toucha la petite boucle noire qu'il portait en permanence à l'oreille et l'ouvrit. Le coffre tomba par terre, pas plus grand qu'une tête d'épingle, puis s'agrandit. Rahkesh souleva le couvercle et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il métamorphosa deux chocogrenouilles en gâteaux, versa dessus quelques gouttes de potion et les enveloppa dans une feuille de papier spécialement conjurée. Puis il plaça un sort spécial qui attirerait fortement l'attention des filles. Les potions permettraient de susciter la confiance et d'augmenter leur crédibilité. Avec un peu de chance, elles aideraient les jumelles à expliquer leur absence à leurs chaperons, et feraient qu'ils les croient. Puis il remit le coffre dans sa boucle, laissa un panneau « ne pas déranger » sur la porte, attrapa la clé de la chambre et descendit les escaliers en courant.

Les vampires avaient désamarré le bateau et Rahkesh sauta à l'intérieur. Ils remontèrent la rivière aussi vite que le permettait le moteur. Malgré le soleil en train de monter, le ciel devenait de plus en plus noir et des nuages sombres s'amoncelaient. Le vent se leva et l'air prit une odeur de pluie.

Nuri ne cessait de regarder en l'air, et autour de lui, les oreilles tressaillant nerveusement. Il ne parvenait pas à rester tranquille, et n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond, grognant de temps à autre.

Ils avaient pris de l'avance sur la tempête, et avec l'aide du moteur, magiquement enchanté pour aller plus vite, ils étaient presque assez rapides pour la devancer. Presque.

« J'aurais préféré prendre le portoloin de secours, mais c'est oncle Grath qui l'a pris hier soir. » expliqua Daray, observant les nuages qui étaient désormais au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Ils fuyaient la tempête depuis près de quatre heures quand ils levèrent les yeux et comprirent qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de lui échapper. Les premières gouttes tombèrent lentement, puis les nuages s'ouvrirent sur leurs têtes. Rahkesh s'empressa de lancer un sort sur Sygra, qui avait repris sa place sur ses épaules, pour repousser l'eau. Puis il métamorphosa une capuche et la tira sur ses cheveux. Cela ne lui servit à rien, pas contre ça.

_Fascinante cette pluie. _Murmura Sygra, son ton exprimant bien moins que de la fascination et bien plus que du mécontentement.

Ce n'était pas de la pluie ; c'étaient plusieurs centaines de mètres cubes d'eau déversés sur eux. Rahkesh n'avait jamais rencontré d'orage aussi violent. Jamais. Il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait pleuvoir ainsi. Une heure plus tard, lui et Silas devaient se relayer pour jeter l'eau hors du canoë.

« Cette tempête est bizarre. D'habitude elles ne viennent pas de cette direction. Il a déjà plu en amont. La tempête descend la rivière, déversant sa pluie en même temps, nous allons avoir droit à une gigantesque inondation. » déclara Daray. En effet, le niveau augmentait rapidement. Les petites îles qui étaient visibles à l'allée étaient désormais submergées, seule la cime des arbres surnageant. Ce fut un choc de constater que l'eau était déjà près de deux mètres plus haute qu'avant. La pluie qui tombait empêchait de voir clairement ce qui se trouvait au-devant d'eux ; Rahkesh pouvait à peine distinguer la rivière de ses berges.

« Jamais vu une tempête faire ça, elle venait de la mauvaise direction. » murmurait Daray ; « Et je n'ai jamais vu le niveau de la rivière monter aussi vite. » Tout d'un coup, un arbre déraciné apparut au milieu de l'averse, dévalant vers eux dans le courant. Silas actionna le mécanisme de lévitation ; l'hélice manqua le tronc de quelques centimètres. L'arbre roula sous eux. D'autres arbres, jusqu'alors toujours amarrés par quelques racines à la berge, étaient maintenant arrachés. Ils passaient à toute vitesse, les eaux de la rivière avaient atteint une rapidité phénoménale. Sans les puissants enchantements posés sur le bateau ils auraient été incapables de remonter le courant.

« Tu te souviens de cet endroit, les autochtones avaient bloqué un des affluents avec un petit barrage, pour former une retenue. » demanda soudainement Silas. Les yeux de Daray s'agrandirent.

« Oh merde. »murmura-t-il, « il va céder. »

Les berges étaient très abruptes sur cette partie de la rivière, accélérant le courant. Pas le bon endroit pour traîner. Le barrage se trouvait un peu plus loin en amont. Un brusque craquement se répercuta à travers la forêt. Quelques secondes plus tard, une vague d'eau déferla à leur rencontre. Poussés par la puissance du flux venaient les débris du barrage, des arbres et des rochers immenses.

_Euh maître ? Ça semble douloureux._

« Nous allons devoir nager ! » appela Daray. « Je vais nous léviter au-dessus de la première vague… qu'est-ce que c'est que ÇA ? »

Protégeant leurs yeux contre les embruns, tous trois observèrent le front d'eau. En face d'eux, quelque chose était en train de jaillir du fond du courant. La vague sembla s'ouvrir momentanément en deux, poussant l'objet droit sur eux à travers le couloir resserré. Un gigantesque pan de roche, un énorme bloc, aussi gros qu'un manoir apparut. En clignant des yeux contre la pluie, Rahkesh aperçut des runes gravées à sa surface.

La rivière était déjà plus étroite entre les berges abruptes, mais en amont deux rochers l'étranglaient encore plus. La vague qui fonçait sur eux, le gigantesque bloc en fer de lance, heurta l'obstacle. Et les débris du barrage restèrent coincés. Le bloc ne pouvait passer entre les rochers enfoncés dans le lit, et le reste du barrage était pris avec lui.

Daray tira Rahkesh et Silas à lui, portant tout leur poids à l'arrière du bateau. Puis il poussa l'hélice aussi profondément que possible. Et il activa le mécanisme de lévitation. Ce dernier ne fonctionnait que sur quelques pieds mais ce fut suffisant. L'hélice projeta le canoë hors de l'eau, et le mécanisme de lévitation les éleva juste assez haut pour heurter l'un des plus petits rochers, puis glisser par-dessus son sommet. Sygra resserra son étreinte sur le cou de Rahkesh ; lui-même se prépara, comprenant soudainement le plan de Daray.

Les deux vampires bondirent sur l'immense bloc ; Rahkesh agrippa un arbre fiché dans la masse et rampa pour les rejoindre. Nuri, étant un félin et par conséquent celui qui possédait la plus grande vitesse et le meilleur sens de l'équilibre, sauta simplement de rochers en rochers et en arbres jusqu'au sommet du mur rocheux. Le bateau survola les obstacles, mais fut rapidement englouti par la seconde partie du barrage en débris. Trempés, essoufflés, et tremblants, tous trois se serrèrent au sommet, Nuri pressé contre Silas.

_Génial, je suis mouillée, tu es mouillé, il pleut toujours, et nous sommes coincés sur ce rocher. _Soupira Sygra.

« D'accord, ça fait chier. » commenta Silas, résumant élégamment la situation. Le rocher se déplaça, puis s'immobilisa à nouveau.

« On reste ici ou on rejoint la berge ? » demanda Daray en manipulant une main blessée avec l'autre.

« On rejoint la berge, nous ne savons pas combien de temps ce rocher va tenir. » déclara Rahkesh. « La distance n'est pas longue, ça sera facile de nous léviter les uns les autres. »

Daray bougea pour se relever, et, inconsciemment, plaça sa paume ensanglantée sur l'une des runes gravées dans la pierre… une rune qui avait la forme d'une main.

« DARAY BOUGE-TOI ! » hurla Rahkesh. Trop tard. Un coup de tonnerre retentit autour d'eux, et tout devint noir.

* * *

**Il** y avait de la lumière. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas voir ? Oh. Il avait mal. Il avait mal partout. Les yeux de Rahkesh s'ouvrirent et il prit une brusque inspiration. Puis il s'immobilisa.

C'était la lumière du jour.

Il n'était pas mouillé.

Et l'inondation ?

Du sang, une empreinte de main gravée dans la roche, oh mince.

Les taches noires disparurent de sa vision et il regarda autour de lui. Daray, Silas, Sygra, Satan et Nuri étaient allongés à ses côtés. Ils se trouvaient sur un sol pierreux. Les runes étaient les mêmes que celles du rocher, mais avant c'était un rocher. Le sol sur lequel ils se trouvaient maintenant était plat. Il y avait du _soleil_, il ne pleuvait pas.

Il examina à nouveau ses alentours, et réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient sur un sol plat, au milieu d'un cercle de pierres dressées. Et il y avait des gens debout au-delà du cercle. Qui les observaient, et murmuraient entre eux.

Les premiers frissons de l'inquiétude commencèrent à se manifester et Rahkesh réalisa que ce n'étaient pas les autochtones qu'il avait aperçus le long de la rivière. Ils portaient des robes blanches, des bijoux en or, et des plumes colorées. Plusieurs d'entre eux tenaient des bâtons. Quelques uns portaient de lourds habits faits d'une sorte de cuir, et ceux-là étaient armés. Il pouvait apercevoir leurs armes forgées dans un étrange métal.

_Ça n'était pas agréable du tout. Où sommes-nous ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pas que je me plaigne d'être sèche._

Sygra rampa sur son bras et reprit sa position autour de son cou. Nuri réveilla Silas en le poussant du museau. Daray s'assit et regarda autour de lui. Puis il vérifia l'état de sa chauve-souris vampire, qui toussa un nuage de vapeur et de feu, et voleta sur son épaule où elle se suspendit à l'ourlet de la chemise de cuir sans manches.

Rahkesh toucha son oreille, et sentit que la boucle - qui contenait en ce moment son coffre, son manteau et son balai - était toujours là, intacte malgré ce qu'ils avaient enduré. C'était rassurant, avec elle il pouvait se débrouiller n'importe où.

« Oh. Nous ne sommes _vraiment _plus dans le Kansas. » murmura Silas.

Ils se levèrent et observèrent encore les environs. On était tôt dans la soirée, mais il avait été tôt dans l'après-midi. Ils pouvaient maintenant constater qu'ils se trouvaient sur un affleurement rocheux plat et dégagé. Un gigantesque affleurement au beau milieu du flanc d'une montagne. Un peu plus loin, à la lisière d'une forêt, s'élevait une cité.

C'était une cité gigantesque, construite dans une forêt et sur un flanc de montagne. Il n'y avait pas de montagne où ils étaient avant…

La cité était construite dans des pierres couleur sable et blanc, avec des douzaines de niveaux et de fenêtres. De larges rues couraient entre les bâtiments. Des gens s'y promenaient, habillés dans un style inconnu à Rahkesh. Des draperies soyeuses flottaient aux fenêtres. La forêt tropicale se pressait contre les flancs de l'énorme ville, des plantes poussaient en son milieu, dans des jardins installés dans les rues, les rues s'élargissant pour que les gens puissent les contourner.

_Cet endroit a une odeur très différente, l'air est plus pur. _Commenta Sygra à son oreille.

Loin derrière, il voyait la cime des arbres s'abaisser tandis que continuait la pente de la montagne. Une gigantesque chaîne de sommets se dressait au-dessus de leurs têtes ; ils étaient placés en retrait. A une distance sûre des avalanches, mais à une haute altitude. Ils se trouvaient même au-dessus d'une couche nuageuse, du moins en avait-il l'impression. Les sommets couverts de neige dans leur ciel, la forêt tropicale étendue sous leurs pieds.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » murmura Silas .

« Peut-être devrions-nous leur demander. » répondit Rahkesh, inclinant la tête en direction de leurs observateurs. C'est à ce moment que deux femmes et deux hommes sortirent du groupe et marchèrent vers les pierres. Chacun toucha l'un des quatre plus larges rochers, et ils commencèrent ensemble à bouger les mains, comme s'ils traçaient des runes. La roche se mit à briller. Puis des jets de lumière surgirent, reliant tout le cercle de pierres. Rahkesh ferma les yeux et se représenta les menhirs et leur lueur, puis ouvrit ses sens, et fut immédiatement submergé par les deux vampires ; il « tapa » fermement sur leur essence, et sentit qu'ils s'effaçaient pour le laisser travailler. Il détecta la vague présence des personnes situées en-dehors du cercle, les ignora, et chercha la magie transmise par les pierres ; il pouvait sentir les runes comme si elles étaient gravées sur sa peau. Un choc léger, qui devint ensuite un courant électrique continu, traversa ses sens. Il rouvrit les yeux.

La lumière s'évanouit brusquement et les quatre individus s'avancèrent au cœur du cercle de pierres, approchant prudemment.

« Magie runique, c'était une simple barrière empêchant d'entrer ou de quitter le cercle. Pas particulièrement avancée, mais capable de donner un bon petit choc. » annonça Rahkesh d'un ton appréciateur.

« Un bon petit choc. Traduction chez les individus normaux : électrocution. Exactement ton type, Rahkesh. » commenta Daray d'un ton détaché.

« Ils semblent avoir un peu peur. » observa Silas. Et c'était vrai qu'ils avaient l'air d'essayer de cacher leur agitation.

_Ils sont nerveux, mais pas apeurés. _Siffla Sygra. _Ils éprouvent une vive curiosité._

« Eh bien, nous venons d'apparaître de nulle part aux frontières de leur cité. » fit remarquer Rahkesh.

« Je ne pense pas que nous soyons vraiment inattendus. Regarde la manière dont ils sont habillés. Les autres personnes de la cité n'ont pas l'air aussi bien vêtues. Et les fissures dans la roche ne sont pas envahies par la végétation, l'endroit a été nettoyé. » observa Daray. Leur groupe se tut pendant que les quatre autres s'arrêtaient à bonne distance. Deux hommes et deux femmes, avec tous à la main de longs bâtons taillés dans un bois noir que Rahkesh n'avait encore jamais vu. Ces bâtons étaient somptueusement décorés d'or, d'argent, de cuivre, et de plumes colorées. Les métaux préalablement fondus avaient été coulés sur le bois pour que les gouttes d'or cascadent vers le sol, celles d'argent vers le ciel, et celles de cuivre en tous sens. Des plumes étaient attachées aux deux extrémités, liées sur les cordes dans un ordre qui possédait sans doute une signification en plumimagie.

Les quatre personnes inclinèrent le buste, puis se redressèrent ; les trois amis firent de même, et les observèrent. Enfin, Rahkesh s'avança et marcha vers eux. Il s'arrêta à une distance juste assez grande pour ne pas paraître menaçante. Il était impossible qu'ils comprennent l'anglais. Mais il fallait qu'ils posent le fait qu'ils parlaient des langues différentes, pour ensuite établir une forme de communication.

« Hello. » se contenta-t-il de dire avec un sourire. Instantanément, le groupe resté derrière les pierres commença à discuter dans un dialecte inconnu. Rahkesh se retourna pour consulter les deux autres. Ils haussèrent les épaules et s'avancèrent à son niveau. L'une des femmes, celle avec les cheveux gris presque blancs, prononça deux mots, et leur sourit. Elle indiqua du doigt la jeune panthère, les regarda de nouveau et souleva un sourcil. Silas s'agenouilla et prit Nuri dans ses bras. Il caressa le félin, puis se releva. La femme hocha la tête.

L'un des deux hommes, le blond, prononça quelques phrases. Une autre personne du groupe au-delà des pierres apporta une corde. La femme la tendit à Silas, et fit signe qu'il devait la nouer autour du cou de Nuri comme une laisse.

Silas prit la corde, l'examina, et la redonna. Il posa son petit sac-à-dos par terre et fouilla à l'intérieur. Rahkesh le vit utiliser silencieusement la baguette accrochée à son bras, toute magie cachée à l'intérieur du sac, et conjurer un objet. Il sortit un collier noir soigneusement matelassé, et une très longue laisse de même couleur.

Nuri gémit, puis grogna, mais accepta le collier et la laisse.

« Je l'ai entraîné à les supporter, au cas où c'était nécessaire un jour. » expliqua rapidement Silas. Puis il caressa Nuri et se releva. La femme hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

Les quatre leur firent signe d'avancer et ils les suivirent vers le groupe désormais silencieux qui les attendait au-delà des pierres.


	13. Chapitre 13

Ce n'est pas à moi, mais à J. K. Rowling et Miranda Flairgold.  
Je suis en plein déménagement, pour raisons professionnelles. Je risque donc de ne pas avoir le temps de poster un chapitre la semaine prochaine.

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**_

**Les** hommes et les femmes qui étaient armés prirent la tête de leur groupe, indiquant le chemin vers la cité, écartant la foule en marchant. Les quatre qui les avaient accueillis se rangèrent de part et d'autre de leur petit groupe, tandis que la douzaine des personnes restantes se répartissaient devant ou derrière. Les regards plus ou moins insistants mettaient Rahkesh mal à l'aise, mais aucun ne semblait hostile. Les gens étaient habillés dans des soieries colorées et du cuir bien tanné. La plupart portaient d'énormes colliers très voyants, plus ou moins étroits, faits d'or, de pierres précieuses, de plumes, et d'un type de coquillage qui lui était inconnu.

La cité s'élevait autour d'eux ; il n'y avait pas de remparts, mais il n'y avait pas non plus de fenêtres au rez-de-chaussée des bâtiments donnant sur l'extérieur. Elle était construite dans une pierre dense qui se déclinait dans une variété de tons pastel, surtout bruns. Des gens sortirent sur les nombreux balcons pour regarder passer les visiteurs. Sur ceux-ci étaient étendus des lessives bariolées et leurs larges fenêtres étaient garnies de rideaux soyeux. La plupart supportaient d'énormes pots en céramique où s'épanouissaient des végétaux. L'endroit était visiblement assez riche. Les rues étaient pavées de blocs de pierre d'un rose pâle, si parfaitement ajustés que leur chaussée était lisse et plane. Les fissures entre les dalles étaient comblées par un substrat blanc qui ressemblait un peu à du ciment. Les rues elles-mêmes étaient très larges ; il y avait bien assez de place pour leur petite procession. Chaque fois que deux rues se croisaient ou que celle qu'ils empruntaient s'élargissait encore, se dressait un grand jardin, surélevé par des blocs de pierre, et remplis de plantes.

Ils traversèrent le centre de la cité, une place circulaire où aboutissaient de nombreuses rues ; les maisons constituant les murs de ce cercle abritaient des boutiques vendant toutes sortes d'articles. A travers les larges fenêtres d'un immense bâtiment on apercevait des gens manoeuvrant les leviers de métiers à tisser. Dans un autre on nettoyait le poisson et mettait leur chair coupée en filets à sécher au soleil. Les restes étaient jetés dans d'énormes pots en argile, qui étaient alors emportés par un groupe d'adolescents.

La cite n'était pas surpeuplée, ce fut la première chose que remarqua Rahkesh. En fait, il semblait y avoir bien moins de personnes que ce que l'endroit semblait capable de nourrir et loger. Contrôle démographique peut-être ? Tout le monde avait à peu près la même physionomie. Ils étaient grands, la peau dorée par le soleil et, pour la plupart, les cheveux blonds ou châtain clair. Mais c'étaient la très grande diversité colorée de leurs iris qui l'étonnèrent. Orange, gris, jaune, noir, doré, bleu, vert, et même pourpre. Ils étaient propres de leur personne, leurs vêtements bien confectionnés, et leur comportement calme indiquait qu'ils ne redoutaient nullement l'éventualité que leurs visiteurs soient hostiles.

Tous semblaient poursuivre leurs activités habituelles, et, après le passage du groupe, reprenaient ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il n'y avait pas de jeunes enfants. Peut-être étaient-ils dans une école, mais ils ne virent personne sous l'âge de quatorze ans. Les adolescents plus âgés aidaient visiblement les adultes, mais il n'y avait personne de leur âge non plus. Les seuls jeunes qu'ils virent paraissaient avoir entre quatorze et seize ans.

La présence de Nuri déclenchait de nombreuses exclamations et doigts tendus. La panthère avait un comportement exemplaire, et était totalement inconsciente du remue-ménage qu'elle causait. Il n'y avait apparemment pas d'animaux domestiques, mis à part les oiseaux gardés en cage près de la boutique d'un boucher.

La procession parvint au coeur de la cité. Un gigantesque escalier montait jusqu'à d'énormes portes à double battant ; le monument était en retrait par rapport au reste, encerclé de plantes poussant dans une tranchée en pierre remplie de terre. Ils suivirent leurs guides en haut des marches et dans une salle immense.

Les murs étaient ornés de draperies légères et soyeuses, et de larges sculptures représentant des animaux. Un oiseau, un jaguar, une araignée, et un visage humain, chaque pièce faite entièrement d'or massif.

Deux rampes d'escalier conduisaient aux étages supérieurs, mais ils passèrent au milieu, à travers une autre porte. Les dalles à l'intérieur étaient recouvertes d'un épais tapis constitué de nombreuses épaisseurs de soieries. De grands coussins soyeux formaient un cercle à même le sol, et leurs guides leur firent signe de s'asseoir. Ces coussins avaient la forme de chaises, sans pieds, mais avec un siège et un dossier.

Les gardes sortirent, ainsi que la plupart des gens, et ne restèrent avec eux que leurs trois guides et huit autres personnes. Tous trois imitèrent leurs hôtes et s'installèrent ; ils se rendirent alors compte que les dossiers devaient être renforcés par des morceaux de bois ou métal, car ils pouvaient s'y appuyer. Nuri s'allongea à côté de Silas, et le vampire gratta le félin derrière les oreilles. La chauve-souris de Daray était retournée à un moment ou un autre dans le sac-à-dos de son propriétaire, mais Sygra était toujours bien en vue autour du cou de Rahkesh. Heureusement, elle semblait jouer la morte.

La femme dont les cheveux blanchissaient parcourut l'assemblée du regard pour attirer leur attention , puis elle plaça une paume sur sa poitrine et parla. « Nyacahalia. » annonça-t-elle, et elle fit signe à l'homme blond, qui reprit le même geste.

« Aernethangk »

Ensuite ce fut le tour de la seconde femme, qui paraissait encore assez jeune, ses cheveux blonds attachés en une douzaine de petites nattes qui tombaient jusqu'à sa taille. « Kuerimenichi »

Le dernier à parler fut le second homme, qui était chauve et portait un bandeau blanc sur l'oeil gauche. Sus ses bras des cicatrices ressemblaient à des traces de griffes, et une autre en travers de son cou résultait probablement d'une brûlure. « Kalahimran. » déclara-t-il.

Les autres autochtones ne se présentèrent pas, et tous se tournèrent vers leurs trois hôtes. Il était évident qu'il s'agissait de leurs noms, et qu'ils attendaient que leurs invités annoncent les leurs.

Avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait le temps de dire un mot, les portes s'ouvrirent et tous dirigèrent leurs regards vers le nouveau venu. Un homme entra et prit le dernier siège laissé vide, observant les invités avec curiosité. C'était un vampire. Et ce n'était pas un autochtone ; sa peau pâle et ses cheveux très noirs le démarquaient. Rahkesh songea qu'il venait probablement d'une région quelconque de l'Asie, ou tout du moins l'un de ses parents. Rahkesh et les autres mortels observèrent avec intérêt pendant que les trois vampires se jaugeaient soigneusement. Il pouvait sentir les courants télépathiques qui remplissaient la pièce, se tâtant les uns les autres, puis s'apaisant finalement dans une déclaration de non-agression.

Le vampire inconnu hocha la tête, pointa un doigt vers sa poitrine et déclara simplement : « Sharahak. » Daray et Silas acquiescèrent.

Les trois voyageurs échangèrent un regard, et Rahkesh se lança. Il plaça une main sur son torse, comme leurs hôtes l'avaient fait. « Rahkesh » Daray et Silas se présentèrent.

Puis Kalahimran désigna Nuri d'un geste et les questionna silencieusement en levant un sourcil. « Nuri » annonça Silas. Le jeune félin souleva la tête qu'il avait installée sur ses pattes avant et observa le cercle de personnes. L'une des deux femmes qui ne s'était pas présentée pointa un doigt en direction du cou de Rahkesh et toute excitée se mit à parler avec les autres. Très vite, tous se penchèrent pour mieux voir le cobra noir et argent long de trois pieds enroulé sur ses épaules. Rahkesh souleva gentiment le serpent et le tint dans ses bras. Il posa une main sur son corps et l'exposa à ses hôtes.

« Sygra » Ils furent très surpris, c'était un animal de compagnie. Rahkesh caressa son amie et la replaça autour de son cou. Sygra cessa de faire la morte et redressa un peu la tête pour renifler l'air. Le groupe l'observa prudemment.

La femme qui l'avait remarquée leva une main, deux doigts tendus comme des crocs, et imita le mouvement d'un serpent mordant quelque chose. Puis elle passa sa paume devant ses yeux et s'inclina en avant comme si elle mourait. Rahkesh hocha la tête, ce qui semblait aussi signifier « oui » pour ces gens, et ils échangèrent des regards stupéfaits. Ils discutèrent entre eux quelques temps, puis ils semblèrent décider qu'il était préférable de ne pas s'occuper du serpent.

A présent la femme aux cheveux blancs mimait autre chose. Les trois voyageurs la regardèrent, confus, essayant de comprendre.

« Si vous étiez à sa place, qu'est-ce que vous poseriez comme question ? » demanda Silas.

« D'où nous venons. » compléta Rahkesh. Ils l'observèrent de nouveau alors qu'elle refaisait la même série de gestes. Sharahak, le seul autre vampire, se tourna vers Daray et Silas et commença à essayer diverses langues, pour voir s'ils pouvaient en trouver une que les deux parties comprennent. La femme s'arrêta et le groupe attendit pendant que les trois vampires passaient en revue différents dialectes. Sharahak devait avoir beaucoup voyagé, car il en proposa une demi-douzaine. Silas et Daray l'écoutèrent et essayèrent de le comprendre.

Daray finit par se redresser et arrêter Sharahak d'un geste. Puis il prononça quelques mots hésitants dans une langue qu'ils n'avaient pas encore essayée. Le visage de Sharahak s'éclaira et il répondit sans effort dans le même dialecte. Daray parut confus, et Sharahak répéta sa phrase plus lentement. Daray parla, réfléchissant soigneusement à ses expressions, et leva le pouce et l'index, comme pour indiquer une petite quantité. Sharahak acquiesça doucement.

« Ancien Egyptien. Grand-mère m'en a appris quelques notions quand j'avais quatorze ans et que je venais de me briser le dos et les jambes, il me fallait beaucoup de repos. » expliqua Daray. « Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, ce type le parle couramment. »

Sharahak recommença à parler, détachant chaque mot cette fois-ci.

« Il demande : « où ? » » traduisit Daray. « Puis il a dit : « comment ? » »

« Est-ce qu'ils ont quelque chose pour dessiner ? » questionna Rahkesh. Silas leva une main et traça des signes sur sa paume avec un doigt, comme s'il écrivait. La femme aux cheveux blancs renvoya l'un des autres ; il revint quelques instants plus tard avec plusieurs morceaux d'une ardoise sombre et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la craie mais n'avait pas tout à fait la même texture.

Rahkesh dessina une empreinte de main, comme celle que Daray avait touchée. Puis il montra comment l'un d'entre eux, la paume entaillée, avait accidentellement pausé la main sur l'empreinte. Puis il agita les doigts et se couvrit les yeux, essayant de mimer un soudain éclair de lumière. Enfin il haussa les épaules et désigna d'un geste la cité qui les entourait. Ils semblèrent deviner.

L'homme blond saisit deux morceaux d'ardoise et traça deux séries de symboles identiques. Puis il dessina quelques formes humaines et déposa un caillou sur l'une d'entre elles. Les trois voyageurs l'observèrent et conclurent qu'il essayait de leur faire comprendre que lui et les autres étaient en train de pratiquer un rituel magique qui aurait dû transporter le caillou d'une série de runes à une autre. Comme la téléportation, pour des objets. Il dessina des gouttelettes, et mit les formes humaines à l'intérieur d'un ovale qui ressemblait à la cité. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir et ils avaient interrompu leur essai. Ils étaient rentrés à l'intérieur, et ressortis pour découvrir que la pluie avait cessé et que deux vampires, un mortel, une chauve-souris, un serpent, et une panthère, étaient allongés à l'intérieur du cercle de runes.

Daray traça des gouttes et mima le fait qu'il avait aussi plu où ils se trouvaient, quand il avait touché l'empreinte accidentellement.

Puis la femme aux longs cheveux blonds tressés prit les ardoises et esquissa un homme en train de graver les runes. Puis un grand nombre de cercles concentriques. Les trois voyageurs froncèrent les sourcils pour exprimer leur confusion. Sharahak prit la parole.

« Des années. » traduisit Daray. Tous trois acquiescèrent. La femme dessina comment ses trois compagnons et elle-même avaient trouvé les runes. Puis elle les représenta en train de lire des rouleaux et ajouta quelques visages confus.

« Donc quelqu'un il y a longtemps a construit ces runes. Ils les ont trouvées. Essayé de comprendre à quoi elles servaient. Pensé que c'était des runes de transport. » explicita Rahkesh à voix haute. La femme les montra, elle et les autres, en train de déblayer la terre qui les recouvrait et d'essayer de les activer. Puis elle traça une des runes qui commençait à briller. Puis la lumière s'éteignit. Puis la pluie vint, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, ressortirent, et trouvèrent les voyageurs.

« En résumé ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient. » conclut Daray. Tous trois échangèrent un regard.

« Comment on rentre ? » interrogea Silas. Daray se tourna vers Sharahak et prononça quelques mots que l'autre vampire eut du mal à saisir ; Daray réessaya, parvint à se faire comprendre, et traduisit rapidement pour ses compagnons.

« J'ai demandé « maison », et, grosso modo, « peut-on ? », il traduit. » expliqua-t-il. Leurs quatre guides discutèrent entre eux, puis consultèrent quelques autres. Finalement l'homme chauve haussa les épaules, et hocha lentement la tête. Sharahak ne dit rien ; Daray secoua la tête, et Sharahak fit un geste pour indiquer que c'était une possibilité.

« Je suppose que c'était un « peut-être ». » commenta Silas. La femme blonde dessina quelques images de ses compagnons et elle-même en train de parcourir les rouleaux, puis les runes et trois formes humaines. « Bon, au moins ils veulent bien essayer. »

La porte s'ouvrit et diverses personnes entrèrent, portant de grands plateaux en argent garnis de mets. Ils distribuèrent des assiettes en argile cuite et laissèrent les plateaux au milieu, à la portée de chacun. La femme les invita d'un geste à manger.

La nourriture n'était pas mauvaise, même si Rahkesh était quasi certain que diverses créatures étranges étaient entrées dans sa préparation. Il se contenta des morceaux qui ressemblaient à du poisson séché, et de quelques plantes qui ne semblaient pas trop exotiques. Ce n'était pas le moment de découvrir qu'il était allergique à un de ces ingrédients.

Après le repas, la plupart des gens sortirent, ne laissant avec eux que leurs quatre guides – Rahkesh supposa que c'étaient eux qui avaient activé les runes – et Sharahak. Tous les cinq les accompagnèrent pour une visite de la cité, faisant de leur mieux pour expliquer diverses choses. La majeure partie du temps, Daray ne comprenait rien à ce que Sharahak essayait de décrire, et les vampires utilisaient la télépathie, essayant de communiquer mentalement par des concepts plus simples. Rahkesh ouvrit son esprit, un fait qui surprit grandement Sharahak, et essaya de sentir ce que le vampire tentait de transmettre. Etant mortel il avait une perception différente des émissions télépathiques et saisissait parfois des notions qui échappaient aux autres. Ils utilisaient les ardoises pour dessiner leurs questions.

Finalement, on les mena vers les chambres qu'ils pourraient occuper. Celles-ci ne possédaient pas de portes, mais à la place des centaines de fils de coquillages et de perles, doublés par de lourds rideaux d'une étoffe quelconque. Les lits consistaient en une planche de bois, recouverte d'un épais matelas composé de plusieurs épaisseurs de soieries gonflées par des plumes. Après le départ de leurs hôtes, les trois voyageurs se réunirent dans la chambre de Daray pour discuter.

« Donc nous sommes coincés ici pour un petit moment. Nous allons devoir apprendre leur langue. » raisonna Silas à voix haute.

« Il existe des potions pour nous aider. » intervint Daray, « je me demande si nous pourrions trouver les ingrédients nécessaires, ou des remplacements suffisants. »

« C'est possible. » répliqua Rahkesh. Sa boucle d'oreille renfermait toujours son coffre et à l'intérieur une nombreuse sélection d'ingrédients. Ses amis ne connaissaient pas encore les spécificités de ce petit morceau d'obsidienne.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur cette culture ? » questionna Silas.

« Nous leur avons déjà posé pas mal de questions. C'est surprenant, mais si j'ai bien compris, l'ensemble de leur société sait lire et écrire. Et ils sont entraînés pour se défendre en cas d'attaque. Les enfants sont scolarisées jusqu'à l'âge de quatorze ans, puis ils passent deux années à apprendre à se battre et à s'occuper de diverses choses qui ont besoin d'être faites. Puis ils retournent à l'école pour quatre années de plus et se spécialisent un peu plus. Ce qui explique pourquoi nous n'avons vu que des jeunes de quatorze et quinze ans en arrivant. Les enfants entre treize et vingt dorment en dortoirs, leur éducation est prise en charge par la cité.

« Il existe une vingtaine de ces cités disséminées dans les montagnes, toutes ayant à peu près la même taille. La population est strictement contrôlée, il faut obtenir une permission pour avoir des enfants, mais apparemment ce n'est pas un problème parce qu'ils sont tous à l'école jusqu'à leurs vingt ans et que la plupart ne fondent pas leurs familles avant trente ou quarante. Les gens aux capacités intellectuelles ou manuelles plus développées ont plus de chances d'être autorisés à avoir plusieurs enfants. Tous les nouveaux-nés trop sévèrement malformés sont exécutés à la naissance. Ils n'ont pas d'argent, ils travaillent tous ensemble et personne ne prend plus qu'il n'en a besoin.

« Ils font attention à leurs terres, ils ont des cultures arboricoles pour le bois et ils plantent des céréales sur les toits et font très attention à l'érosion sur les flancs de montagne. Ils utilisent l'énergie de quelques rivières qu'ils ont détournées pour faire marcher leurs machines quand ils ont besoin de soulever des choses jusqu'au sommet des bâtiments – très avancés sur le plan mécanique.

« Chaque cité entretient à peu près soixante guerriers à plein temps, mais tout le monde doit apprendre les bases du combat. Il y a deux cités au cœur des montagnes qui fonctionnent sur le travail des esclaves et qui n'accueillent que des guerriers. Chacune peut déployer mille cinq cents soldats en cas de besoin. Les esclaves ne sont capturés que lorsque des patrouilles sont attaquées, c'est une société non agressive. Si vous ne les attaquez pas, ils ne vous attaquent pas. Si vous avez une raison logique pour attaquer, alors ils vous pardonneront. Malgré tout, il y a des commandos envoyés par quelques tribus bellicistes qui les menacent de temps en temps. Ce doit être parmi eux que les cités guerrières cachées prennent leurs esclaves. Et ils ont des enchanteurs pour les protéger. Oh, et ils sont tous capable d'un minimum de magie.

« Pas un mauvais style de vie, en fait, ils ont tous l'air très contents. Ils ne nous trouvent pas très menaçants parce qu'ils considèrent très objectivement que leurs propres guerriers sont les meilleurs du monde. Ils sont tous assez heureux de la manière dont ils vivent, pas de discussions politiques, et apparemment pas de religion non plus, ou du moins, pour ce que nous avons pu comprendre. Je ne savais pas comment poser cette question-là. Ils font très attention à l'impact qu'ils ont sur leur environnement, ils semblent comprendre que s'ils en demandent trop à leurs terres ils seront obligés de bouger. Malgré leur état d'alerte sur le plan militaire, ce n'est pas vraiment une culture guerrière.

« Et ils nous ont proposé une place parmi leurs étudiants jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent le moyen de nous renvoyer. » termina Daray.

« Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? Une société, qui apparemment n'a que des contacts très réduits avec l'extérieur, et qui est entièrement magique. Bien sûr, il y a des différences dans leur degré de puissance, mais ils ont tous des pouvoirs. » questionna Rahkesh.

« Oui, c'est bizarre. Et leur apparence aussi est bizarre. Leur peau ne rassemble vraiment pas à celle des autres peuples sur terre, elle est trop dorée ; c'est un peu anormal. Et ils ont toutes les couleurs de cheveux imaginables, même si elles sont plus naturelles. Et je n'ai jamais vu des gens avec des yeux comme les leurs, il y a trop de diversité. J'aurais tendance à penser qu'ils sont un mélange de plusieurs races différentes, mais ils ont tous exactement la même physionomie et les mêmes traits de visage. » commenta Silas. « Et même si je sais que Daray et moi n'avons pas à nous en inquiéter, il y a des chances pour qu'il y ait des maladies qui ne les affectent presque pas mais qui pourraient te tuer Rahkesh. »

Rahkesh n'était pas très inquiet non plus, il avait remarqué que tous semblaient manifester un état de santé extraordinairement bon, aucun n'avait même une dent manquante.

« La seule chose qui m'inquiète c'est la date. Il n'existe pas de civilisation comme celle-là à notre époque, non ? Je m'inquiète moins de savoir _où _nous nous trouvons que _quand_. » déclara Rahkesh. Les deux vampires échangèrent un regard.

« L'un d'entre eux a donné une date, mais je ne pense pas que nous utilisions le même calendrier. » annonça Silas.

« Nous pouvons demander s'ils ont des astronomes. Regarder leurs cartes du ciel. » suggéra Rahkesh. Daray releva soudainement la tête du parchemin qu'il avait tiré de son sac pour écrire les différentes propositions.

« Ils ont dit qu'ils s'appelaient les Chachapoyaro, les cousins magiques des Chachapoyas, ou du moins je pense que c'est ce que leurs dessins voulaient dire. La civilisation chachapoya a duré un long moment, elle a commencé à disparaître vers huit cent après Jésus Christ. Grand-mère nous a raconté qu'elle avait voyagé à travers l'Amérique du Sud quand elle était encore très jeune, et qu'elle les avait rencontrés. »

« Oui, mais elle n'a rien dit à propos d'une civilisation magique. En fait, je pense qu'elle avait dit qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. » lui rappela Silas.

« Alors ceux qui possédaient des pouvoirs sont partis. Et nous venons de découvrir où ils sont allés. Mais si grand-mère n'en a jamais entendu parler, ça a pu arriver longtemps avant ou après sa visite. Et puisque les Chachapoyas ne lui ont rien dit, il y a de fortes chances pour que cet endroit soit encore un autre morceau qui a été copié et retranché du monde, comme Akren. » continua Daray.

« Il existe combien d'endroits comme ça ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Des milliers, chaque fois que tu construis quelque chose qui est plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, en fait tu recopies l'espace intérieur plusieurs fois. Pour l'Académie Magique de la Montagne Akren ils ne se sont pas contentés de tout recopier, ils ont en fait reproduit une chaîne de montagnes entière et l'ont ensuite retranchée de manière permanente. Toute l'Australie a été copiée et coupée de ce qui forme le monde moldu ; il existe plusieurs sites en Amérique du Nord où des mages vikings ont dupliqué des petits morceaux de terrain avant de les abandonner. Ma tante m'a dit que d'après les estimations les plus récentes, presque la moitié de l'Europe a été recopiée entre huit cent et aujourd'hui, et peut-être même plus, puisqu'une partie est impossible à atteindre si tu ne connais pas le mot de passe ou que tu n'es pas un descendant direct du propriétaire originel. Et une bonne partie de l'Asie a aussi été dédoublée. Ce n'est pas inhabituel, ce qui est extraordinaire, c'est un endroit aussi grand que celui-ci, l'Australie, ou Akren. » expliqua Silas.

« Nous en apprendront plus demain, et je veux découvrir le nom de cette cité. » décida Rahkesh, il avait oublié de poser la question.

« Et demain nous verrons le type d'entraînement qu'ils reçoivent. » déclara Daray alors que les deux autres sortaient rejoindre leurs propres chambres. « Si nous devons rester ici un moment, autant profiter de cette opportunité pour apprendre. »

* * *

**Rahkesh** se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin et passa une demi-heure à dessiner, autant qu'il s'en rappelait, la configuration des étoiles à leur propre époque. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait des astronomes suffisamment doués pour l'aider à comparer les deux, puisque lui-même ne savait pas déterminer le passage du temps en fonction du mouvement des astres. Leurs hôtes ne semblaient pas être vraiment des lève-tôt, l'aube était levée depuis près d'un heure quand il commença à entendre des gens bouger et se préparer.

_Maître, je pense que quelqu'un approche. Puis-je vous accompagner ?_

_Bien sûr. Mais ne mords personne, d'accord ?_

_S'ils me marchent dessus, je les mordrai._

_Pas de venin._

_Bien._

Une toux polie retentit de l'autre côté des rideaux fermant la porte, et quelques instants plus tard, deux personnes rentrèrent.

La première était un jeune homme, probablement un an plus jeune que Rahkesh. Ses cheveux blond cendré, assez courts, étaient attachés avec une ficelle ornée de petites plumes dorées. Il portait un short taillé dans un cuir quelconque, et une ceinture confectionnée à partir de la peau d'une espèce de reptile, d'où pendaient près d'une dizaine de petits sacs. L'autre était une jeune fille, à peu près du même âge que le garçon ; elle aurait été incroyablement belle, songea Rahkesh, s'il n'y avait pas eu une assez surprenante série de cicatrices sur le côté gauche de son visage, des cicatrices qui devaient provenir des griffes d'une créature de la jungle. Elle portait un short de même matière et un haut soyeux sans manches. Elle aussi transportait plusieurs bourses accrochées à une ceinture en cuir de reptile, et une paire de dagues. Tous deux étaient nu pieds. La fille possédait trois bracelets en or, l'un d'entre eux qui ressemblait à un petit serpent, et un collier aux mailles d'argent serties de minuscules coquillages verts. Le garçon portait des bracelets en argent et en cuivre aux chevilles et aux poignets.

Tous deux observèrent Rahkesh avec curiosité. Rahkesh, qui était en train de caresser Sygra, enroula le cobra autour de son cou et leur sourit. La fille pointa un doigt sur sa poitrine.

« Xerithiari. » Elle sourit et ajouta : « Xeri ». Rahkesh avait déjà deviné que ces gens ne s'appelaient probablement pas les uns les autres par des noms si longs et compliqués, mais utilisaient des surnoms à la place. Elle désigna son compagnon, qui étudiait attentivement Sygra.

« Nicodemus. Nic. » Rahkesh hocha la tête et se présenta, mais ne proposa pas de raccourci à son prénom. Puis il introduisit son serpent. Xeri sortit et Nic lui fit signe de le suivre. Rahkesh lui emboîta le pas alors qu'ils allaient chercher les deux vampires. Sharahak les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et leurs trois hôtes les conduisirent au petit-déjeuner. Nuri avançait silencieusement aux côtés de Silas.

« J'ai demandé à Sharahak de nous aider à apprendre des rudiments de vocabulaire. Le problème, c'est qu'il faut traduire les expressions de leur dialecte à l'ancien égyptien, puis à l'anglais, et que ça ne marche pas très bien. Je pense que nous allons devoir apprendre leur langue selon la vieille méthode. » annonça Daray. « Silas et moi pourrions aller plus vite si nous nous nourrissions sur certains d'entre eux. Les vampires peuvent se connecter mentalement avec la personne dont ils boivent le sang, souvent nous utilisons ce lien pour modifier les souvenirs ou trouver des informations. »

« Ou nous pourrions tout simplement préparer une potion linguistique. Je pense que j'ai les bons ingrédients. » proposa Rahkesh, ignorant le regard que lui lança Daray. En fait, il avait tout le matériel nécessaire, il avait vérifié la nuit précédente. Il allait devoir leur parler de la boucle d'oreille. Mais cela pouvait attendre pour l'instant.

Le petit-déjeuner se déroulait dans une des deux larges salles situées à côté des dortoirs, avec environ cinquante autre jeunes gens entre les âges de seize et dix-neuf. Les plus jeunes utilisaient l'autre salle.

La pièce était rectangulaire, sans grande fantaisie architecturale, ses bâtisseurs l'ayant conçue comme un réfectoire pour les adolescents et n'ayant pas fourni beaucoup d'efforts sur le plan esthétique. Mais toutes les portes étaient surmontées d'une voûte en arc de cercle et les murs étaient décorés de mosaïques représentant des fleurs et des plantes. Des œuvres simples qui avaient probablement été créées par les enfants eux-mêmes. Nic leur expliqua en mimant et dessinant que tous les jeunes de plus de douze ans cuisinaient chacun leur tour.

Leur arrivée provoqua un brusque silence, suivi par des conversations animées, et plusieurs personnes se levèrent pour mieux apercevoir Nuri. Nic et Xeri les menèrent aux cuisines où ils prirent chacun une assiette, qu'ils remplirent des plats alignés sur un buffet. C'était étonnamment bon, même si aucun des trois visiteurs n'avait la moindre idée de ce que c'était. Des espèces de grains, de noix, de fruits, avec de la viande séchée et ce qui ressemblait à des œufs durs, même s'ils ne provenaient pas d'une poule.

Ils s'assirent à une table et mangèrent rapidement. Personne ne quitta la salle cependant et plusieurs adultes commencèrent à entrer vers la fin du repas. Les jeunes se mirent à lancer des questions, et Xeri finit par se lever en leur faisant signe de se taire. Les autochtones devaient être très curieux car le silence fut immédiat. Xeri se lança alors dans un rapide discours à destination de ses pairs. Sharahak répéta quelques mots à Daray, qui, au bout de quelques minutes, comprit ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

« Elle est en train de leur expliquer comment nous sommes arrivés. Et que nous allons rester ici un moment. » traduisit Daray pour les deux autres. Xeri s'arrêta et leur fit signe de se lever et de se présenter. Après cette formalité, les gens recommencèrent à parler, et Xeri les calma et pointa la panthère du doigt. Nuri comprit le geste et sauta sur la table, surprenant tout le monde. Silas annonça son nom et saisit le félin pour le reposer au sol.

« Espèce de petit crâneur, arrête ça. » Nuri ronronna. Les jeunes assis à côté d'eux se mirent alors à tendre la main pour le caresser, et, pas du tout intimidé, Nuri les laissa faire, ronronnant de plus belle, ravi de toute cette attention.

« C'est vraiment un charmeur. » soupira Silas, tandis que Nuri frottait la tête contre les tibias de quelqu'un. Il gronda une fois contre un garçon qui caressait sa queue, faisant fuir ses admirateurs, mais ils surmontèrent leur peur et revinrent.

Deux des adultes qui semblaient superviser les événements réclamèrent l'attention de tout le monde. Rahkesh, Silas, et Daray attendirent pendant qu'ils parlaient quelque temps, puis certains des adolescents commencèrent à ramasser les assiettes pendant que d'autres récoltaient les cuillères en bois et les gobelets. La foule se dispersa, chacun reprenant en sortant les affaires qu'il avait laissées dans le hall d'entrée. La plupart portaient des armes et des sacs remplis des outils qui leur seraient nécessaires pendant la journée. Leurs guides se levèrent et les invitèrent à les suivre.

Ils se rendirent dans une grande cour en terre battue où se trouvaient déjà quelques gardes qui s'entraînaient avec des bâtons en bois de six pieds de long. Des armes simples, sans décorations.

« Personne ne porte de chaussures par ici. » commenta Rahkesh, « ils doivent avoir une voûte plantaire incroyablement épaisse. »

« Devrions-nous faire de même ? » demanda Silas.

« Oui. » décida Daray. Tous trois étudièrent les autres pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient sur une zone recouverte de dalles en pierre massive et commençaient à s'étirer. « Vous savez, ces gens ne font presque aucun effort pour leurs vêtements, la plupart dans la cité ne portaient quasiment rien, mais ils en font incroyablement beaucoup pour les décorations. Les bijoux qu'apparemment ils possèdent tous sont de véritables œuvres d'art. »

« J'avais remarqué, et je ne pense pas qu'ils accordent à ces choses la même valeur que nous, un grand nombre portent assez de pierres précieuses pour acheter un petit pays. Mais de toute façon ils n'ont pas de monnaie du tout. » ajouta Rahkesh.

« Visiblement, ils commencent l'entraînement par les armes. » annonça Silas alors que leurs compagnons leur faisaient signe de débuter eux aussi leurs étirements. Tous trois échangèrent des sourires malicieux. Puis ils s'assirent et enlevèrent leurs bottes et leurs chaussettes, leurs hôtes les observant avec curiosité.

« Encore jamais vu de chaussures. » supposa Rahkesh tandis que Nic saisissait l'une de ses bottes pour l'examiner. Le jeune homme essaya de plier cet étranger matériau, puis tira le couteau que Rahkesh avait placé à l'intérieur, au lieu du taser habituel – il ne pensait pas que ses pistolets électriques seraient bien acceptés. Il tendit la lame à Rahkesh et ce dernier lui demanda, avec des gestes, les armes qu'ils utilisaient. Nic regarda autour de lui, puis haussa les épaules et agita une main en direction des guerriers plus âgés qui se battaient entre eux. Il y avait une grande diversité : bâtons, couteaux, arcs, et fouets. Le métal lui était généralement étranger, mais certaines des lames semblaient être forgées dans du cuivre.

« Je ne connais pas grand-chose au combat au bâton, ce n'est pas avant les cours d'armes moldues, grand-mère nous a appris quelques rudiments en avance. Mais Xeri avait des dagues, ainsi que pas mal d'autres, et je suis sûr que nous pouvons nous débrouiller contre eux. » commenta Daray.

« Ou en combat à mains nues. Regardez. » Rahkesh pointa un doigt, deux femmes répétaient un enchaînement rapide d'attaques et blocages. Elles portaient toutes deux des plumes rouges autour de leur cou. « Je me demande ce que ces colliers signifient ? » Silas haussa les épaules.

« Je ne pense pas que la plupart de leurs bijoux aient un but précis, en-dehors de la magie, ils semblent surtout là pour décorer. Vous avez remarqué le bracelet qu'ils portent tous, à la cheville droite ? Je perçois des enchantements dessus. » intervint-il. Rahkesh ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer, puis les rouvrit et observa attentivement le bijou que portait Xeri. Il se détendit et sonda l'objet avec son esprit ; il y avait bien de la magie, qui avait un peu le même goût qu'un sort de localisation, pour retrouver des gens, pour éviter de se perdre.

« Une sorte de sort de localisation, au cas où ils se perdent ? » lança Rahkesh.

« Sans doute, seuls ceux qui s'entraînent ici en possèdent, la plupart des adultes non. Peut-être sont-ilsplus ou moins chargés depatrouillerla forêt tropicale autour de la cité ? » proposa Daray.

Rahkesh désigna le bracelet en cuivre qui entourait la cheville de Nic, celui qui semblait magique. Nic le tapota du doigt et commença à dessiner sur une ardoise. D'abord il représenta une personne qui semblait perdue au milieu des plantes de la jungle. Puis il traça le bracelet en train d'émettre une sorte de signal. Puis une autre personne, tenant dans les mains un carré de métal où étaient incrustées quelques pierres précieuses. Enfin un groupe de gens retrouvant la personne disparue.

« Donc c'est un outil de localisation. » posa Rahkesh. « Intéressant, ils doivent les porter de manière permanente. Je me demande si - » Et il s'arrêta, Nic avait recommencé à dessiner. Cette fois-ci il s'agissait de personnes avec des armes, possédant toutes le bracelet à leur cheville. Puis il représenta les habitants de la cité, aucune ne portant le fameux bracelet. Il releva la tête, son air interrogateur leur demandant s'ils comprenaient. Rahkesh acquiesça.

« Seuls les guerriers alors. » commenta Silas. « Bonne idée, je me demande comment ils forment les enchantements. »

« Nous devrions faire l'effort d'apprendre leur magie. Une civilisation entièrement magique doit avoir inventé un tas de truc utiles. » proposa Daray.

Quelques uns des adultes avaient cessé de s'affronter et s'approchaient désormais du groupe sur les rochers qui continuait ses étirements. Xeri s'avança vers eux et leur présenta Rahkesh, Silas et Daray. Les instructeurs leur demandèrent, par des gestes, s'ils savaient se battre, et tous trois acquiescèrent. Les professeurs commencèrent alors à s'adresser à leurs étudiants, pendant que les trois invités les regardaient, sans comprendre un seul mot mais conscients que s'ils écoutaient attentivement cela les aiderait un jour à apprendre leur langue. Les élèves formèrent un large cercle ; Xeri et Nic attirèrent Rahkesh, Silas et Daray pour qu'ils les rejoignent. Nuri fut laissé sur les dalles avec Sygra et Sharahak. Le vampire était en train d'utiliser tous ses sens vampiriques pour essayer de découvrir les facultés magiques du cobra ; Sygra l'ignorait en affichant la superbe indifférence générale que seul un serpent pouvait à ce point manifester.

Les instructeurs semblaient apparemment décidés à exhiber devant leurs invités les grandes aptitudes de leurs élèves ; leurs hôtes avaient l'air bien trop excités pour que ce soit un événement fréquent. La femme appela deux noms et deux étudiants se dirigèrent au centre du cercle pour s'affronter.

Rahkesh sentit une vague de soulagement le submerger quand il remarqua que ces adolescents n'étaient pas beaucoup plus avancés que lui-même ou ses deux amis. Une fois de plus, il trouvait l'occasion de se féliciter d'avoir si bien employé son temps dans la Salle sur Demande ; il était aisément aussi doué que n'importe lequel de ces jeunes. Pour l'instant il ne s'agissait que de combat à mains nues, ce qui était encore mieux car il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont on utilisait un bâton.

Enfin, l'instructeur appela Rahkesh et regarda autour de lui ; un jeune homme qui portait un collier fait de petite plumes bleues et blanches jaillit hors du cercle. Se proposant pour un duel. Le professeur haussa les épaules et acquiesça. Rahkesh évalua son adversaire : il semblait impatient de se battre, comme s'il était sûr de gagner. Il n'était pas tout à fait aussi grand que Rahkesh, mais il paraissait plus fort. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, c'était aussi le cas pour tous ses partenaires habituels.

Rahkesh s'arrangea pour tourner autour de lui, observant la manière dont son opposant se positionnait. Il remarqua une rapide contraction musculaire et le repoussa aisément. C'était une autre chose qu'Ally lui avait apprise, la manière dont bougeaient les muscles de l'adversaire, et la direction de son regard, trahissaient généralement la cible de leur attaque. Le visage du jeune homme se renfrogna après avoir été bloqué si facilement, il avait clairement espéré une victoire rapide contre l'étranger.

Visiblement personne ne lui avait parlé du truc du regard, puisqu'il observait directement la zone qu'il avait l'intention de toucher. Rahkesh repoussa plusieurs coups de poing et de pied avant de lancer sa jambe dans une attaque qui atteignit son adversaire à la hanche. Le choc ne risquait pas de provoquer de graves blessures, mais il laisserait des contusions. Il poursuivit aussitôt après avec un deuxième coup sur l'autre hanche et un troisième au genou.

Ceci agaça le jeune homme contre qui il se battait, et il se lança dans une contre-attaque. Mais à nouveau il regardait l'endroit qu'il voulait atteindre. Il utilisait aussi ses poings, constamment. Rahkesh préférait autant que possible se battre à main ouverte. Les doigts étaient utiles pour s'enfoncer dans le corps de l'opposant, et bien placés il pouvaient faire très mal. Et la tranche de la paume près de l'auriculaire était très dure. Son adversaire avait aussi tendance à dépenser beaucoup d'énergie en bondissant surlui au lieu de simplement marcher. Rahkesh commença à se déplacer avec l'intention de le désarçonner, en ne se trouvant jamais tout à fait où l'autre l'attendait. A chaque tentative pour l'atteindre il faisait un pas de côté, forçant le jeune homme à tourner sur lui-même. Il repositionnait moins ses pieds que le reste de son corps. Rahkehs avait vite appris auprès des enseignants d'Akren que le mouvement des pieds venait avant tout autre. Il attendit que son adversaire tourne encore une fois avant de se rapprocher, et de frapper. En avant et en arrière, un coup dévastateur à la gorge avec la tranche de la main.

La tactique du loup, comme l'appelait souvent Marluck : approcher, attaquer, et s'éloigner. Ne pas rester près de la cible à moins de vouloir la tuer. Rahkesh appréciait cette stratégie ; ne donnez pas à l'autre personne la chance de vous atteindre à courte distance. Un coup rapide et puissant surprendrait l'adversaire, le ferait souffrir, et le rendrait un peu plus craintif.

Cela fonctionnait à présent, son opposant chancela, étouffant et portant les mains à sa gorge, les larmes surgissant dans ses yeux. Il se redressa assez vite, réalisant qu'il n'y avait pas de dommages, ou du moins rien de sérieux. Les deus instructeurs échangèrent un regard, et les deux vampires affichèrent ostensiblement un sourire narquois, pendant que le reste observait avec empressement. Ce qui poussa à Rahkesh à se demander s'il n'était pas en train de se battre contre la brute tyrannique de cette classe, puisque les autres élèves ne semblaient pas prendre parti pour lui. Au contraire, si les oohs devant l'attaque à la gorge signifiaient bien quelque chose, c'était qu'ils espéraient que Rahkesh finirait vainqueur.

Son adversaire gronda une expression qui devait être assez grossière, car les étudiants parurent gênés. Rahkesh haussa les épaules, resta tranquille, attendant dans une posture détendue, insouciante, que l'autre ait le temps de recouvrir.

Son opposant retrouva ses esprits mais c'était maintenant au tour de Rahkesh d'attaquer. Il se rapprocha et commença une série de coups de poing rapides comme l'éclair, pivotant le torse devant les contre-attaques dirigées sur lui. L'autre n'utilisait que les bras pour frapper, il n'y mettait pas le poids du reste de son corps. Rahkesh avait peut-être des années d'entraînement en moins, mais à cause de cela il s'était forcé à étudier comment tirer le meilleur effet de ce qu'il connaissait. Des cours supplémentaires avec les meilleurs professeurs de combat d'Akren l'avaient aidé à apprendre comment porter tout son corps derrière chaque attaque, et l'autre jeune homme aurait beaucoup plus mal que lui le lendemain. Enfin Rahkesh jeta un coup de pied – à dire vrai, la plupart des experts auraient décrété qu'il était trop proche pour une telle frappe, mais Rahkesh aimait placer ce type de coup à faible distance, et utiliser le reste de son élan pour s'éloigner de son adversaire. Cela ajoutait de la puissance puisqu'il y forçait tout son poids, et tout son poids était ensuite également repoussé. Son pied frappa violemment l'autre jeune homme au ventre et il fut jeté le dos contre le sol. Rahkesh profita du retour de force et de son déséquilibre pour faire un tour complet sur lui-même et retomber sur ses pieds, prêt à attaquer de nouveau.

Il n'en avait pas besoin, son adversaire n'était prêt d'en redemander, il était allongé sur le dos. L'un des instructeurs, qui observaient tous deux Rahkesh avec intérêt, s'avança entre les combattants et donner le signal de la fin avant d'inviter Silas à s'avancer pour un duel avec un autre adolescent.

Le vaincu se releva péniblement, chancelant, et jeta à Rahkesh un regard meurtrier. Rahkesh l'ignora et s'assit entre Nic et Daray pour observer le combat suivant.

« Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à celui-là. Il n'a pas l'air d'aimer perdre. » commenta Daray.

« Ouais, j'ai remarqué. Ils semblaient heureux que je le batte. »répondit Rahkesh. Plusieurs élèves de la classe lançaient ce qui était probablement des insultes au jeune homme qu'il avait vaincu.

Après qu'ils eurent chacun affronté victorieusement l'un des autres étudiants, les instructeurs commencèrent à leur faire répéter une série d'enchaînements. Avec l'aide de Xeri et de Nic ils s'efforcèrent de garder le rythme tout le long de ces mouvements inhabituels. Nuri avait attiré l'attention de certains des guerriers qui traînaient dans la cour, et ils s'étaient assis autour de la jeune panthère, caressant sa fourrure et riant quand il lançait une griffe contres les colliers de plumes que quelques uns portaient dans les cheveux.

« C'est une véritable éponge, il absorbe toute leur attention. » murmura Silas alors que le félin plaçait une patte sur la tête d'une femme pour renifler les plumes attachées dans sa longue tresse. Sharahak avait disparu, et même si certains guerriers étudiaient Sygra, aucun n'osait la toucher, ou n'essayait de la déranger – le cobra avait réquisitionné la moitié d'un des bancs de pierre. Mais personne ne bouscule un serpent venimeux. Surtout s'il appartient à une espèce inconnue.

Leur prochaine visite fut destinée aux guérisseurs de la cité. Xeri expliqua en mimant qu'elle avait d'autres leçons ailleurs et les laissa avec Nic et Sharahak. Une fois de plus, ils attirèrent de nombreux regards insistants ou curieux en traversant la cité, mais à présent les informations les concernant avaient eu le temps de circuler, ce qui ne servait qu'à provoquer plus de curiosité.

Sharahak, Silas et Daray s'arrêtèrent à l'extérieur d'un bâtiment qui semblait abriter l'hôpital de la ville.

« Ça sent le sang. » annonça Silas, secouant la tête et reculant. « Pas question, je pense que je vais juste attendre dehors. » Daray ne dit rien, mais ses yeux avaient acquis l'éclat étrange que Rahkesh commençait à reconnaître comme la marque indubitable que les instincts vampiriques de chasse se mettaient en route. Sharahak fit signe aux deux plus jeunes vampires et commença à dessiner sur l'une des ardoises.

« Nous allons chasser. » expliqua Silas à Rahkesh. « Pourrais-tu surveiller Nuri ? »

« D'accord, on se revoit après. » déclara Rahkesh en se penchant pour gratter la panthère derrière les oreilles. Il prit la laisse que lui tendait Silas, bien qu'elle fût complètement inutile, et suivit Nic à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Quoique Rahkesh ait pu imaginé, cela ne ressemblait pas à ça. La première pièce était garnie d'une multitude de bancs et de chaises, il y avait quelques personnes qui attendaient. Plus loin se trouvait une autre salle, des lits alignés le long des deux murs, qui était extraordinairement propre et dans laquelle l'air frais circulait entre des fenêtres ouvertes, qui, fait remarquable, possédaient de vraies moustiquaires. Les murs avaient une épaisseur d'un pied et les ouvertures étaient garnies de plusieurs épaisseurs de grillage pour empêcher les insectes de rentrer. De quoi ils étaient faits exactement, Rahkesh ne parvenait pas à le dire, une espèce de ficelle, et du métal, et quelque chose d'autre, mais il n'y avait aucun insecte dans la pièce.

Quelques personnes étaient étendues sur les lits, deux d'entre elles semblaient avoir la jambe brisée – elles portaient des attelles savamment confectionnées. Dans une chambre plus petite deux guérisseurs nettoyaient méticuleusement une blessure sur le dos d'un homme. Nic indiqua du doigt une porte sur la quelle était marquée une croix noire, et fit une série de gestes par lesquels Rahkesh supposa qu'il lui expliquait que c'était là que se trouvaient les individus atteints d'une maladie contagieuse. Puis Nic dessina une personne qui émettait une aura lumineuse, et la représenta en train d'ouvrir la porte. Et en train de soigner les malades. Seuls les guérisseurs qui utilisaient la magie étaient autorisés à rentrer. Ce qui semblait logique puisqu'ils pouvaient probablement utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour éviter d'être contaminés.

Puis Nic le conduisit à travers une autre porte dans une pièce où travaillaient plusieurs personnes portant des plumes bleues. En suivant Nic, Rahkesh apprit en une heure différentes choses qui l'émerveillèrent.

Les guérisseurs conservaient les fichiers médicaux de tous les individus de toute la cité depuis leur naissance jusqu'à leur mort. Si un visiteur d'une autre cité tombait malade ou se blessait, l'information était transmise à sa cité d'origine pour que son dossier ne soit pas incomplet. Après leur décès, les fichiers étaient classés dans des coffres enchantés sous la ville. Ils gardaient aussi les arbres généalogiques complets de tous les individus, pour pouvoir déterminer si deux personnes étaient cousines au second degré. Tout était enregistré, y compris les soins dentaires, dont s'occupaient aussi les guérisseurs. Il y avait des diagrammes de toutes les sections du corps humain, et des élèves les étudiaient. Nic lui expliqua qu'il apprenait à guérir magiquement les blessures reçues au combat.

Les guérisseurs lui montrèrent une pièce sur le sol de laquelle était installée une énorme structure ressemblant à une cage. Ils lui expliquèrent par des dessins qu'ils étaient en train de construire une unité de quarantaine, au cas où ils en auraient besoin un jour. Dans une autre salle des étudiants préparaient des potions de guérison. Ils lui apprirent qu'à chaque fois qu'une de leurs patrouilles était attaquée, sans provocation, par des bandits, ils ramenaient quelques uns comme esclaves et testaient leurs préparations expérimentales sur eux.

Les habitants de cette cité devaient avoir une excellente santé, très peu vinrent à l'hôpital ce jour-là. Et ceux qui venaient ce n'était que pour des blessures bénignes, un enfant au genou écorché ou au poignet foulé. Rahkesh envoya Nuri auprès des plus jeunes et la panthère se mit rapidement à l'aise et passa le reste de la journée à être admirée et dorlotée par les patients autant que les guérisseurs.

Rahkesh rejoignit les élèves qui étudiaient les soins magiques et commença à observer leur manière de préparer les potions. Il n'avait jamais rencontré la plupart des ingrédients qu'ils utilisaient, mais il était très curieux d'apprendre à quoi seraient les différentes plantes et animaux. Pendant qu'ils avançaient dans leurs préparations, il dessina une rapide esquisse de la tuyauterie en argile cuite qui courait le long du mur du fond. Nic sourit et lui fit signe d'avancer auprès d'un bassin en pierre. Il ouvrit un bouchon placé sur le tuyau, et de l'eau fraîche et claire se déversa dans le récipient.

Ils avaient même l'eau courante. Emerveillé, Rahkesh essaya de le questionner sur la provenance de cette eau, et, une fois qu'il eut compris ce que son invité lui demandait, Nic passa une heure à représenter une nappe souterraine, des filtres en tissu pour purifier le liquide, et un réseau de canalisations en argile. La source se trouvait plus haut dans la montagne, et en en détournant une partie ils pouvaient s'approvisionner en eau fraîche. Puisqu'elle était située en hauteur, ils utilisaient la gravité pour l'acheminer jusqu'à la cité dans des conduites enterrées. Il y avait un bassin au sommet de l'un des bâtiments les plus élevés qui donnait assez de pression au système pour qu'ils puissent envoyer l'eau n'importe où dans la cité. C'était remarquablement sophistiqué. Et le processus d'épuration avec les filtres en tissu était très ingénieux. Ils ne détournaient qu'une petite quantité de la source, le reste continuant à couler sous terre. La plupart des canalisations se finissaient en cul-de-sac, afin que l'eau ne coule que lorsqu'elles étaient ouvertes. On pouvait se baigner dans les thermes communaux et toute eau superflue était transportée dans des seaux et déversée dans un grand réservoir à un bout de la cité. Là, elle – et tous excréments humains – étaient répandus dans un champ plusieurs centaines de pied en dessous dans la forêt. Au bout d'une année ou deux la canalisation d'évacuation était transportée sur un autre champ, e trois ans plus tard le terrain précédent serait mis en culture. Après deux années de plantation le tuyau serait de nouveau planté dans le champ. Le cycle permettait de conserver un terreau d'excellente qualité, et réglait du même coup le problème des déchets.

* * *

**Cette** nuit-là les trios voyageurs se réunirent dans la chambre de Rahkesh pour préparer la potion linguistique. Rahkesh sortit de sa boucle d'oreille le coffre et tout ce dont ils auraient besoin.

« Ça c'est une bonne idée. » déclara Silas quand la boîte retrouva sa taille originale à leurs pieds. Rahkesh en tira un chaudron pendant que les vampires démarraient un petit foyer. Il trouva deux livres qui contenaient la description de la préparation nécessaire et chercha les ingrédients.

« Vous chassez quoi exactement dehors ? » demanda-t-il.

« Des animaux de la forêt. Le sang de capybara est délicieux, ainsi que celui de l'espèce de daim qu'ils ont par ici. Nous ne prenons pas celui des reptiles habituellement, mais Sharahak dit qu'il y a quelques serpents arboricoles qui sont excellents. Je suis juste inquiet des effets que pourrait avoir ce sang sur des vampires. Il dit qu'il n'y a pas de conséquence visible. » répondit Silas, en dégainant un couteau et commençant à découper des griffes de chat domestique.

« Est-ce qu'il est le seul vampire du coin ? »

« A sa connaissance oui, certaines des autres cités pourraient avoir d'autres vampires, il n'est jamais allé dans la plupart d'entre elles. Il s'est fait chasser de sa dernière demeure par quelques individus plus puissants, qui depuis se font passer pour des dieux. Il s'est installé ici parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres vampires. » expliqua Silas. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses des autres étudiants ? »

« Ils sont assez sympas, c'est un peu dur de se faire une idée de leur personnalité, puisque nous ne pouvons pas vraiment communiquer avec eux. » répondit Rahkesh.

« J'aime leur entraînement au combat, grand-mère apprécierait. » décida Daray, « et Sharahak sembla aussi assez sympa, dangereux uniquement quand il est menacé. »

« J'aime la propreté environnante. » intervint Silas.

« Et ce Nicodemus est plutôt mignon. » ajouta Rahkesh, songeur. « Nous devrions vraiment apprendre leur manière de préparer les potions, ils ont tellement d'ingrédients que je ne connaissais ni directement, ni indirectement. Je parierais qu'un tas de plantes par ici ont des pouvoirs qui n'ont jamais été répertoriés, ou du moins pas dans des livres qui nous soient accessibles. »

Ils travaillèrent la majeure partie de la nuit, et la potion fut terminée peu après minuit.

« Elle possède certainement une odeur suffisamment infâme. » déclara Daray alors qu'il en remplissait trois gobelets.

« Du moment qu'elle marche. » rétorqua Silas, examinant l'épaisse mixture rouge et marron. Tous trois burent leur part, puis nettoyèrent et rangèrent les ingrédients restants et le chaudron. Rahkesh replaça sa boucle d'oreille et alla se coucher ; il restait quelques maigres heures avant l'aube.


	14. Chapitre 14

Bonjour tout le monde. Je viens de déménager deux fois en deux mois, et entre ces deux déménagements je n'ai pas défait mon ordinateur de ses cartons. Et encore après, il a fallu que je me batte cinq semaines avec mon fournisseur d'accès pour qu'il daigne me raccorder à Internet. C'en est au point où je prépare ma lettre de réclamations, avec doubles pour les associations de consommateurs.  
Je viens d'être engagée définitivement. Je n'aurai donc pas assez de temps pour vous envoyer mes traductions aussi rapidement qu'avant. Je croule sous le travail. Mais poursuivre cette histoire risque d'être le seul rempart entre mon moral malmené et une maniaco-dépression, donc je continue.  
Merci pour vos messages. Et j'espère ne pas être restée absente assez longtemps pour que vous mettiez vos menaces à exécution.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 14**_

« Nous ne nous sommes pas trompés en déchiffrant les runes. Elles forment bien un mécanisme destiné à transporter les êtres vivants ou les objets d'un cercle à un autre. Mais nous avons fait fonctionner la magie à l'envers. » expliqua Nyacahalia aux deux vampires et au mortel assis en face d'elle. Il avait fallu trois mois, mais les quatre enchanteurs avaient finalement trouvé un moyen de les réexpédier dans leur époque.

« Nous pouvons vous renvoyer chez vous, nous avons analysé les runes et elles contiennent encore votre signature magique. Tout ce qui nous manque désormais, c'est le nombre d'années qu'il faudra vous faire traverser. » continua-t-elle. « Une fois que nous le saurons, il faudra attendre un an, pour se retrouver au même jour et à la même heure que votre arrivée. Puis nous actionnerons de nouveau les runes à l'envers. Il faut marquer l'éloignement qui sépare les deux cercles en utilisant du sable au milieu, dessiner la distance. Nous ne l'avons pas fait la dernière fois. Maintenant nous savons. Plutôt que de tracer les symboles représentant la distance nous inscrirons ceux qui désignent les années. »

Rahkesh et ses deux compagnons échangèrent un regard. Tous trois se demandaient comment les enchanteurs avaient bien pu oublier quelque chose comme ça la première fois. Mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Ils rentreraient chez eux, dans neuf mois.

« Qui sont vos astronomes ? » demanda Daray en articulant soigneusement le mot qui pour eux désignait cette fonction. La potion linguistique, une variante très puissante, avait fait des miracles. En trois mois ils avaient acquis les bases de leur langage. Ils n'avaient pas encore appris à le lire ou l'écrire, mais puisqu'ils ne le parleraient qu'un an cela semblait suffisant. Ils avaient parfois des difficultés avec des mots qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais entendus, et il y en avait beaucoup. Ils continuaient à s'exprimer assez lentement, devant chercher chaque mot. Mais les décoctions de mémorisation les avaient beaucoup aidés et ils progressaient de manière constante. Ils faisaient encore des erreurs, ce qui déclenchait de nombreuses crises d'hilarité parmi leurs compagnons, ce qui ne les empêchait cependant pas de mener une conversation.

Les astronomes semblaient faire partie du groupe qui se trouvait près des runes lors de leur arrivée. La plupart d'entre eux portaient des robes blanches, étonnamment semblables au style grec antique, et des ornements en or et argent. Comme pour tout le reste, les Chachapoyaros étaient extraordinairement avancés. Ils n'utilisaient peut-être pas de verre sur leurs fenêtres ou ailleurs, mais il possédaient un excellent télescope, bien qu'un peu étrange dans sa conception. Et des cartes du ciel extrêmement sophistiquées.

Le chef des astronomes, Illimnhiro, était un homme entre deux âges, déjà chauve, qui paraissait très excité devant le défi qui lui était posé : retrouver l'époque à laquelle appartenait leurs visiteurs. Il leur expliqua qu'après plusieurs siècles d'étude ils avaient appris à prévoir avec une exactitude presque parfaite l'aspect que prendraient les constellations dans le futur. Les premiers astronomes avaient fait des prédictions que leurs descendants avaient confirmées plusieurs siècles plus tard. Il s'empara des dessins de Rahkesh et distribua des copies à ses collègues.

« Nous possédons des graphiques qui décrivent à quoi ressemblera le ciel à n'importe quelle époque, alors tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est de retrouver les cartes qui ressemblent les plus aux vôtres, puis de calculer le nombre d'années qui nous en séparent. Mais nous n'avons aucune idée du laps de temps où chercher, alors cela pourrait prendre un moment. » annonça-t-il en s'excusant. « Mais nous trouverons, n'ayez pas peur. »

« Cet homme affiche tout le comportement d'un universitaire passionné par sa matière, trois jours je pense. » prédit Rahkesh.

« Non, cela lui prendra quatre jours. » le contredit Daray.

« Oh je vous en prie, je pense qu'il trouvait ça personnellement humiliant de ne pas retrouver la date aussitôt, demain soir au plus tard. » intervint Silas.

Et c'était lui qui avait le mieux su déchiffrer le caractère de Illimnhiro, car sans faute, pendant le déjeuner du midi, le chef des astronomes arriva en courant, tout excité et sans grande dignité, descendit les marches et se précipita dans la cour où ils mangeaient avec les autres étudiants.

« Ha ha ! Je vous avais dit qu'on trouverait ! » cria-t-il joyeusement, jetant ses cartes à Rahkesh, et sortant une autre de sous son bras. « Mille et cinq années ! »

Les autres se rassemblèrent autour d'eux pour comparer les deux cartes, et purent vérifier qu'elles étaient exactement pareilles. Sentant que le vieil astronome s'agitait de plus en plus en attendant une réponse de leur part, Rahkesh lui rendit sa carte.

« Stupéfiant, vraiment stupéfiant. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela faisait aussi long. » Le sourire que lui rendit Illimnhiro était si large que Rahkesh craignit qu'il ne s'ouvrît le visage.

« Je vais aller le dire aux enchanteurs, ha ! Et une sur ces imbéciles agitateurs de bâtons ! Et ils pensaient que nous serions incapables de retrouver la date ! » Le vieillard quitta la cour quasiment au galop.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il _pouvait _courir, » commenta Nic, « en fait, je ne l'avais jamais vu quitter l'aile des astronomes. »

« Combien de temps avant que vous puissiez retourner chez vous ? » demanda Xeri.

« Neuf mois. » répondit Rahkesh. « Vous pensez que nous pourrions apprendre le maniement du bâton en si peu de temps ? » Les instructeurs et les autres étudiants se mirent à sourire. Nicodemus leur lança à chacun une arme.

Ces instructeurs, songea Rahkesh, étaient vraiment très intelligents. Depuis que les vampires et lui avaient annoncé leur souhait de maîtriser autant de techniques de combat chachapoyaros que possible, ils avaient encouragé les autres élèves à leur servir de professeurs. Les deux mois qui suivirent ce fameux jour furent un entraînement marathonien pour tout le monde. Le désir d'apprendre, autant que possible aussi vite que possible, s'était répandu comme une infection contagieuse parmi les étudiants, et bientôt chacun restait deux fois plus longtemps que l'horaire habituellement attribué à ces leçons. Au vu de ce succès, les autres instructeurs avaient fait de même. Une fois que Daray et Silas eurent placé sur eux-mêmes des charmes anti-odorat pour ne plus souffrir de l'odeur du sang répandu, ils s'étaient joints à la classe de potions qui se déroulait dans l'aile des guérisseurs. Les professeurs de cette matière avaient décidé que leur devoir exigeait qu'ils renvoient les trois voyageurs chez eux avec autant de connaissance que possible. Et encore une fois le reste de la classe suivit. Tous trois avaient rempli leur part en mettant tout par écrit. Chacun s'efforçant de découvrir les propriétés et les méthodes de récolte pour des ingrédients différents. Ils recopiaient également les recettes de diverses potions ; leur mémorisation pouvait attendre, pour l'instant ils essayaient simplement d'accumuler autant d'informations que possible.

Leurs journées étaient entièrement consacrées à leurs leçons, la plupart de leurs nuits à l'archivage des préparations qu'ils avaient découvertes et les propriétés de leurs composants. Des Pimentines et autres décoctions énergisantes leur permettaient de tenir le rythme pendant qu'ils rassemblaient plantes et animaux et emmagasinaient les ingrédients dans leurs sacs ; ils avaient dû les enchanter pour qu'ils soient plus spacieux à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient la date de leur retour, ils se mirent à travailler encore plus dur, épuisant même les vampires dans cette poursuite de tous les savoirs que les Chachapoyaros pouvaient leur communiquer.

« Après tout, plus rien de cette connaissance n'est disponible à notre époque, ou du moins pas que nous sachions. Savoir des choses que personne d'autre ne sait pourrait être très utile. » avait déclaré Daray quand ils avaient commencé.

Le groupe se scinda en binômes et ils débutèrent les exercices avec les bâtons. Rahkesh avait découvert qu'il aimait beaucoup ces armes, plus que l'escrime en tous cas. Un heureux hasard, puisque les Chachapoyaros utilisaient peu les épées ; ils préféraient les sarbacanes et les dards, les longs arcs incurvés, les dits bâtons, et les dagues.

« Attention à tes pieds. » le mit en garde Nic alors que Rahkesh frôlait sa propre cheville. Rahkesh ignora ce conseil et abattit quand même son bâton, faisant tourner l'arme et écartant juste à temps le pied de la trajectoire. Privé d'un des ses points d'appui, son corps tomba en avant, dans un mouvement qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le coup porté. Il reposa le pied et pivota, repartant pour une seconde attaque. Nic dévia les deux, se déplaçant rapidement pour rester de front. Rahkesh esquissa un sourire satisfait quand l'autre jeune homme fut contraint d'esquiver la première attaque plutôt que de l'affronter. Il aimait _vraiment_ ces bâtons.

Malheureusement, Nic avait plus d'années d'expérience et asséna promptement un coup douloureux sur son flanc. Plutôt que de prendre une minute pour laisser la douleur retomber, Rahkesh poursuivit son assaut, surprenant une fois de plus son adversaire, qui avait supposé qu'il s'arrêterait un instant après une telle blessure. Nic parvint cependant à dévier le bâton sur le côté et viser les pieds de Rahkesh, qui s'écarta aisément et attaqua de nouveau.

Pendant que les groupes s'affrontaient, les vampires s'arrangèrent pour se fondre dans l'ombre jetée par les bâtiments environnants. La lumière du soleil leur causait des désagréments. Les laboratoires de potions se trouvaient en intérieur, et la récolte des ingrédients ne posait pas problème, puisqu'elle se déroulait toute entière sous le couvert de l'épaisse forêt, là où très peu de rayons pénétraient. Les classes de combat étaient une autre histoire, la cour étant généralement ensoleillée. Ils avaient cependant appris à rester dans l'ombre, et découvert que cela les aidait. Xeri et Nic avaient persuadé Rahkesh d'arrêter de porter ses protège-bras et de rester torse nu, comme eux, mais les vampires refusèrent. Trop de lumière les rendaient malades, et les Chachapoyaros semblaient cesser toute activité sitôt la tombée de la nuit, forçant les vampires à limiter leurs propres occupations à la durée de la journée. De leur point de vue, moins ils exposaient leur peau aux durs rayons du soleil, mieux ils se portaient.

Heureusement, tous deux avaient trouvé le temps de compléter les deux étapes suivantes de leur sanguimagie pendant les trois mois qu'ils venaient de passer avec les Chachapoyaros. Nic leur avait montré une cave dans les montagnes qu'ils avaient modifiée à l'usage des rituels. Rahkesh avait terminé sa propre série de runes pour vision nocturne, et les étapes suivantes pour celles de rapidité et de force. Il réduisait au minimum les délais d'attente, conscient que si les enchanteurs avaient raison, il était très probable qu'ils retournent à leur propre époque sans qu'une minute ne se soit écoulée. Il lui semblait donc judicieux de pratiquer autant de sanguimagie que possible. Ces rituels prenaient beaucoup de temps, et s'il pouvait achever plusieurs séries, alors il serait d'autant plus en avance, ce qui signifiait qu'il pourrait commencer la nécromancie et la spiritumagie beaucoup plus tôt.

* * *

**L'étranger **fut amené dans la cité par l'une des patrouilles qui quadrillaient la forêt sous leurs murs. Ce n'était pas un Chachapoyaro, il ne parlait pas leur langue et observait avec émerveillement les gigantesques bâtiments. Ils revinrent à l'aube, et évitèrent donc la plupart de la population. Mais Nicodemus était de garde ce matin-là, et il était venu les réveiller sitôt que la sentinelle suivante l'avait relevé de ses fonctions.

Encore à moitié endormis, Xeri, Daray, Silas et Rahkesh se rassemblèrent dans le réfectoire pour l'écouter. Nicodemus était très agité, marchant sans cesse de long en large.

« Je vous dis que c'était un Inca. » répéta-t-il pour la cinquième fois.

« Nic, tu t'es certainement trompé, ils n'amèneraient pas un Inca ici. » s'opposa Xeri, encore. Finalement lassé de ne pas comprendre ce dont ils parlaient, Rahkesh intervint.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Inca et pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important ? » Quand Nic continua de faire les cent pas, Xeri soupira et expliqua.

« Les Incas sont un peuple nombreux et non-magique qui envahissent la région depuis quelques années. Ils ne peuvent pas atteindre Vailape, bien sûr, les murs sont trop solides - »

« Quels murs ? » demanda Daray, la cité de Vailape ne possédait pas de remparts.

« Les murs… vous ne les avez jamais vus. A la lisière de la forêt, vous voyez comment le sol s'affaisse brusquement ? C'est parce qu'il y a une falaise là-bas. Il n'y avait pas de précipice comme ça, nous avons creusé la terre jusqu'à la roche, puis nous l'avons taillée pour former la falaise. Et nous l'avons polie avec la magie pour empêcher l'escalade. » expliqua Xeri. Non loin de la cité, le sol de forêt s'affaissait brusquement, s'aplanissait, puis s'affaissait encore, comme des marches géantes creusées dans la roche.

« Il y a deux falaises, elles encerclent la cité. Il y a un escalier pour descendre. Mais il y a assez de terrain en haut pour que n'ayons pas besoin d'y aller. La route qui mène aux autres cités se trouve dans les montagnes derrière nous, et les Incas ne peuvent pas les atteindre. » poursuivit Nic.

« Donc les Incas sont en train d'envahir la région, et la patrouille en a amené un dans la cité ? » questionna Rahkesh.

« Oui. Je ne sais pas à quoi ils pensaient. Amener l'un d'entre eux ici. Aucun Inca n'a jamais vu une de nos cités, ça fait partie de nos atouts. » continua Nic.

« Assieds-toi Nic. Ils vont sans doute juste l'interroger. Dans quelques semaines ils vont l'envoyer à Xuelhala. » le calma Xeri. Xuelhala était l'une des cités guerrières cachées au plus profond des montagnes, et qui fonctionnait sur le travail des esclaves. Nic s'assit et poussa son petit-déjeuner autour de son assiette.

« Je n'aime pas l'idée que l'un d'entre eux soit entré ici, prisonnier ou non. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'interroger en-dehors de la cité ? »

« Peut-être qu'ils vont juste l'exécuter. » proposa Rahkesh.

La suite lui donna raison. Après un interrogatoire méthodique, qui n'avait pas dû être très plaisant, le prisonnier fut décapité sur la place centrale. Tout le monde était venu observer l'exécution et hocha la tête en approuvant.

Mais tout ce Rahkesh remarqua, ce fut le sourire du prisonnier au moment de sa mort. Et il commença à s'inquiéter.

« Tu es juste contaminé par la mauvaise humeur de Nic. Il est toujours aussi furieux contre cette patrouille. » avait déclaré Silas. La patrouille en question était composée d'étudiants, qui avaient été exclus de toute surveillance pour un bon bout de temps. Mais Rahkesh gardait le sentiment que quelque chose allait très, très mal. Même après que Nic se soit calmé, il ne parvint pas à retrouver le sommeil, ni à penser à autre chose que le prisonnier.

« Rahkesh, il est mort. Les Incas ne sont pas magiques et ils n'ont aucune chance de rentrer ici. » lui avait répété Xeri.

« Ouais, essaye de te détendre, tu n'as aucune raison d'être aussi inquiet. » lui dit Silas. Mais Rahkesh n'arrivait pas à se détendre, il était trop inquiet. Et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Daray n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

« Tu le sens toi aussi ? » lui demanda-t-il après que les autres aient quitté la cour.

« Oui. Il va se passer quelque chose, et je n'aime pas ça. » répondit le vampire. « Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que quelqu'un va nous écouter. Flûte, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire si c'était le cas ? Je ne sais même pas quel est le problème, juste qu'il y en a un. »

« Une attaque ? » interrogea Rahkesh.

« Non, pas encore, » réfléchit soigneusement Daray, « pas un danger matériel, pas maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, pas une attaque inca alors, pas encore. Une forme à l'intérieur de la cité, je pense. » continua Rahkesh.

« Des traîtres ? »

« Non. Quelque chose d'autre. » Rahkesh haussa les épaules et tous deux suivirent leur compagnons vers le cours de potion.

Leurs soupçons se confirmèrent quand les gens commencèrent à tomber malades. Rahkesh en remarqua les premiers effets un jour où l'un des guérisseurs lui apprenait à soigner des lésions internes sans baguette. Il lui sembla inhabituel que trente patients se présentent la même journée, tous avec des symptômes similaires.

Le jour suivant, cinquante autres personnes tombèrent malades. Et les soignants les confinèrent dans la salle défendue par la croix noire sur sa porte. Ils recommandèrent à tout le monde de rester aussi loin que possible. Cette même nuit les dirigeants de la cité se réunirent.

Malgré les efforts pour mettre en quarantaine tous ceux qui étaient atteints, cinquante nouveaux cas se déclarèrent dans les trois jours qui suivirent.

Le sixième jour, les guérisseurs les invitèrent à l'hôpital, dans l'espoir que leurs visiteurs soient capables de reconnaître cette maladie.

La scène qui régnait à l'intérieur était de celles que Rahkesh savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Tout d'abord il y avait l'odeur ; ce n'était pas une odeur agréable. C'était prenant, écoeurant, et effrayant. Le bâtiment entier puait.

« Ça sent la mort. » finit par déclarer Silas.

« Oui, tu as raison. » acquiesça Daray.

Tous les lits disponibles étaient occupés par des patients. Dans le plus proche, il y avait une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Sa peau était d'un gris terne, ses yeux rouges, et le sol autour d'elle était couvert de vomi séché.

Les autres n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Dans plusieurs cas, ils semblaient changer de couleur, devenir violacés, tandis que des plaies ouvertes laissaient suinter le sang.

« Quels symptômes avez-vous observés ? » demanda Rahkesh au chef des guérisseurs, un homme de haute taille et aux cheveux gris dénommé Chalvari.

« Plutôt ceux que nous n'avons pas observés l » s'exclama le guérisseur, l'air épuisé. « Désolé, je n'ai pas dormi depuis des jours. » ajouta-t-il. « Maux de tête, douleurs musculaires, troubles de la vision, troubles de divers autres sens, fièvre importante, nausées, vomis pleins de sang, toux sanglantes, plaies ouvertes près du visage et de la plupart de leurs membres, crises d'épilepsie, dans certains cas paralysie partielle, puis ils tombent dans le coma et meurent. Généralement dans cet ordre. Cent trente-et-un. » poursuivit-il avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de lui demander le nombre exact des victimes. « Varie entre trois heures et quatre jours apparemment. »

« Le compte des morts est à 93. » intervint un autre guérisseur, « et deux autres viennent de mourir. »

« Ce prisonnier » assuma Daray, « vous a transmis une maladie. » Chalvari acquiesça.

« C'est ce que nous supposons. Aucune autre explication en fait. Et le germe est probablement aérien ; il n'y a pas assez de rôdeurs ou d'insectes pour la propager aussi vite. Nous faisons très attention à cela. Et ils sont tous tombés malades au même moment. »

« Et l'eau ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Aucune idée. Il n'y a eu aucun changement de goût ni de couleur. Et de toute façon, certaines des personnes qui ont été touchées buvaient plus de jus de fruits et de vin que d'eau. D'autres ne buvaient que de l'eau. Donc ce n'est pas un fruit, ce n'est pas le vin, et ce n'est pas l'eau. » leur expliqua Chalvari. Rahkesh ne put qu'admirer l'efficacité de leur organisation. Six jours seulement s'étaient écoulés depuis le premier cas.

« Combien de temps mettent-ils à mourir déjà ? » demanda Silas.

« De trois heures à quatre jours, rares sont ceux qui ont survécu plus longtemps. » expliqua Chalvari.

« Pouvez-vous les soigner ? »

« Non. Aucun résultat. Aucune de nos pratiques magiques ne marche. » Cette précision-làattira leur complète attention. Il existait peu de maladies pour lesquelles la magie ne fonctionnait pas. Et ce que la magie ne pouvait guérir, les soins moldus le pouvaient.

« Oh merde. » résuma Silas.

* * *

**La cité** se trouva confinée dans une quarantaine immédiate. Les habitants des autres cités, habitués à emprunter le chemin empierré qui traversait les montagnes, furent renvoyés par les patrouilles et les gardes qui avaient été surpris à l'extérieur quand la ville avait fermé ses portes. C'étaient ceux qui étaient dehors quand le prisonnier était arrivé, et ils n'étaient pas rentrés depuis que l'épidémie s'était manifestée. Ils érigèrent une barrière de contrôle en travers de la route, et refusèrent de laisser quiconque retourner à l'intérieur de la cité. Les battants en pierre hermétiquement scellés, il était également impossible de sortir.

La cité guerrière de Xuelhuala détacha une centaine de soldats pour encercler et protéger Vailape, ainsi que pour garder tous les animaux et toutes les personnes éloignés pendant que la maladie décimait la ville.

Les morts furent ensevelis dans de gigantesques fosses communes juste à l'extérieur des remparts. Les gardes restaient à une distance de sécurité pendant que des groupes venus de l'intérieur transportaient les corps et les jetaient dans la tranchée. Ils la refermaient et rentraient, emportant leurs pelles avec eux. Après leur départ, les gardes utilisaient leurs propres outils pour creuser une nouvelle tombe, puis s'éloignaient de nouveau tandis que les fossoyeurs la remplissaient.

A l'intérieur de la cité, ceux qui n'étaient pas encore malades furent envoyés dans un autre quartier, le plus loin possible de l'hôpital. Seuls ceux qui assistaient les guérisseurs furent admis à rester, et la plupart empruntaient une entrée située derrière le bâtiment pour venir préparer les potions, puis poussaient les flacons à travers un tunnel qui reliait le laboratoire aux chambres des soignants, avant de repartir. Aussi peu de contact que possible.

Les trois vampires étaient immunises, et de par leur nature même ils ne pouvaient pas abriter la maladie suffisamment longtemps pour la transmettre. Ils représentaient les seuls messagers sûrs entre l'hôpital et le reste de la cité. Ils mettaient à jour la liste des morts et escortaient les nouveaux cas vers le bâtiment.

Décidant que les guérisseurs avaient besoin de son aide, Rahkesh emménagea dans leurs appartements. Au cours des quelques semaines qui suivirent, il vit plus de morts qu'il n'aurait jamais pu rencontrer en combattant les mangemorts.

Le nombre des décès grimpa rapidement de 93 à 98. Rahkesh se mit à aider Xeri et Nic à préparer des décoctions à partir de diverses plantes médicinales, dans l'espoir de ralentir ou d'arrêter la maladie.

Le pire, décida Rahkesh, c'étaient les enfants. Des enfants de moins de trois ans arrivaient, seuls, perdus, et malades. La plupart mouraient dans la journée. Ceux qui étaient un peu plus âgés mouraient tout aussi rapidement, toussant et s'étouffant dans leur sang et leur vomi. Les adultes tenaient un peu plus longtemps, puisqu'ils bénéficiaient tous d'une excellente santé, mais eux aussi succombaient à la fin. L'hôpital était tellement imprégné de l'odeur de la mort que beaucoup de patients souffraient de crises de panique en arrivant, ou, écoeurés, se mettaient à vomir.

L'hôpital était entièrement submergé, ses diverses ailes combles ; la salle d'attente située à l'entrée fut réquisitionnée pour accueillir les nouveaux malades, allongés sur des nattes à même le sol. Même les guérisseurs capables de sortilèges de nettoyage ne pouvaient plus s'occuper de toutes les flaques de sang et de vomi, et le sol prit une teinte rougeâtre permanente.

Une des nombreuses difficultés qu'ils rencontraient était la difficulté à faire la différence entre un patient qui en était encore aux premiers stades de la peste qui décimait la cité, ou un simple mal de tête, ou quelque chose de tout aussi mineur. Ce fut là que les facultés télépathiques de Rahkesh, chaque jour plus développées, se révélèrent utiles. Il parvint à sentir s'il s'agissait ou non de la peste, puisque cette épidémie mortelle possédait un « goût » très particulier. Et plus d'une personne fut rapidement transférée dans une chambre séparée quand on s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas encore touchée par la maladie et devait être tenue éloignée des centaines qui l'étaient.

Ce fut Rahkesh qui imagina d'injecter les potions directement dans le système sanguin. Et ce fut lui qui décida que le sang prélevé sur un rescapé (un phénomène extrêmement rare) serait peut-être capable de guérir la maladie. Plusieurs jours d'entraînement furent nécessaires, mais ses deux nouveaux amis et lui apprirent rapidement à envoyer des décharges de magie dans les échantillons obtenus auprès des survivants, pour lui transmettre toute l'énergie restauratrice possible.

« Le seul problème, c'est que taillader quelqu'un pour verser le sang sur une plaie ouverte ne semble pas le meilleur moyen de l'aider. » leur opposa un Chalvari épuisé quand ils discutèrent l'idée avec lui.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ça, il faut l'injecter dans une veine. » lui expliqua Rahkesh

« Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? » demanda le guérisseur.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » admit Rahkesh.

Ce fut Nic qui trouva la solution. En rangeant des ingrédients pour potions il tomba sur les épines d'une des plantes de la forêt tropicale. Des épines qui, séchées au soleil, devenaient creuses et vides à mesure que les toxines se dissipaient. On envoya aussitôt Daray et Silas porter un message aux guerriers Xuelhuala pour leur demander de ramasser autant d'épines que possible.

« Tu penses que ça va marcher ? » demanda Nic alors qu'ils examinaient l'une des épines évidées.

« Probablement. » répondit Rahkesh, saisissant l'épine pour l'emboucher magiquement sur une liane creuse ? L'autre extrémité de la liane fut placée à la base d'un large pot en terre cuite contenant du sang enrichi par des enchantements. Rahkesh observa l'épine avec une moue dubitative et la rétrécit par métamorphose. Dans son état naturel, elle était beaucoup trop épaisse pour une veine. Chalvari les conduisit auprès d'un homme gravement malade.

Il ne sentit même pas l'épine qu'ils enfonçaient au creux de son bras. Rahkesh et Nic laissèrent le soin de cette opération au guérisseur plus expérimenté. N'étant pas entraînés à viser une veine, ils auraient été incapables de savoir s'ils avaient réussi ou non. Rahkesh jeta un sortilège révélateur de blessures pour suivre le cheminement du sang étranger, le faisant apparaître en rouge vif sur la peau phosphorescente. Il était dans la veine et progressait rapidement. Ne sachant quelle quantité transfuser au patient, Chalvari décida de prendre le risque d'en donner trop plutôt que pas assez.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas l'homme de mourir. Ainsi que les douze autres patients utilisés pour les tests. Ni la magie ni les potions ne semblaient pouvoir apporter la moindre différence. Deux semaines après le début de l'épidémie, la moitié de la cité était morte et la moitié des survivants malades.

Les Chachapoyaro disposaient d'un excellent système de communication grâce à des tambours géants situés dans de petites citadelles au sommet des crêtes montagneuses. Un message traduit en roulements rythmés pouvait être transmis d'une cité à la citadelle la plus proche, et de là le son était répété, se répercutant d'échos en échos jusqu'à la prochaine station, où un autre joueur écoutait le message, le mémorisait, et le renvoyait une nouvelle fois vers le prochain relais. Les citadelles étaient construites à l'entrée de chacune des vallées menant aux cités, si bien qu'en fonction de la vallée empruntée par le message, il parvenait à une cité différente.

A l'annonce que l'une des cités avait été touchée par une épidémie incurable, les tambours se mirent à parler en permanence, des messages provenant des guérisseurs et des dirigeants de toutes les dix-neuf autres cités résonnant comme un tonnerre continu à travers les vallées. Cela ressemblait à un gigantesque et interminable orage, ou d'incessantes décharges de dynamite au plus profond des montagnes. Bientôt, en plus de la peste, les gens se mirent à se plaindre de maux de tête dus au son.

Chaque nuit, les messages venus des autres cités s'interrompaient, et les messagers de Vailape montaient au sommet de la tour des tambours, au dernier étage du plus haut bâtiment de la cité, tout près des montagnes. Pendant des heures, les battements étaient répétés de citadelle en citadelle, de sommet en sommet, égrenant les morts du jour aux autres villes. De cité en cité les nouvelles de plus en plus mauvaises se propageaient.

Les guérisseurs désespérés risquèrent toutes les solutions possibles pour sauver leurs patients. Sharahak avait même essayé de boire le sang infecté, puis de le filtrer pour n'en garder que les germes de la maladie, mais il n'y parvint pas. Ils tentèrent de saigner les malades et de leur transfuser le sang de ceux qui avaient survécu ou n'étaient pas tombés malades, sans aucun succès. Les sorciers mirent à l'essai tous les rituels magiques qu'ils connaissaient, mais rien ne pouvait empêcher les malades de mourir.

« Si ça continue comme ça, il ne restera plus qu'une centaine d'entre nous. » déclara Nic avec inquiétude en assistant une fois de plus à la procession des corps qu'on emportait. « Bien sûr, ça voudra dire que les rares survivants seront immunisés, et leurs descendants aussi, alors cette peste ne sera plus un problème. Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose. »

« Si déjà nous l'empêchons de se propager aux autres cités, ce sera bien. » intervint calmement Rahkesh. « Je doute que cette maladie puisse survivre hors du corps humain très longtemps. Une fois que l'épidémie sera finie et que nous serons certains que plus personne n'en porte les germes, des habitants des autres cités pourront venir s'installer ici. »

« Je suppose. Je voudrais tellement trouver le moyen de soigner tous ces gens. Ils en sont au point où ils paniquent tous au plus petit mal de tête. Et pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas tombés malades ? Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir passé du temps auprès des mourants. » interrogea Nic.

« Aucune idée. Certains possèdent sûrement une immunité naturelle. Et tu étudies bien la magie, les arts martiaux et la médecine, non ? » Nic acquiesça. « Ceux qui s'entraînent physiquement sont en meilleure santé, et avec tous les rituels de guérison que tu as pratiqués, ajoutés aux autres, tu as certainement assez de magie en toi pour résister à la maladie. » théorisa Rahkesh.

« Probablement faux. Chalvari a vu mourir son meilleur guérisseur hier. » répondit Nic.

« Est-ce qu'un des membres de ta famille est tombé malade ? » demanda Rahkesh, se sentant soudainement un peu coupable de ne rien savoir des familles de Xeri ou de Nic. Nic secoua la tête.

« Mes parents sont tous les deux des guerriers de Xuelhuala. » expliqua-t-il. Eh bien, au moins il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour eux, songea Rahkesh, ses parents étaient probablement avec leurs camarades en train de garder les frontières de la cité.

« Et Xeri ? »

« Sa tante est morte, sa mère va bien. » rapporta Nic.

Au cours de la troisième semaine, aux environs de midi, tous les roulements de tambours s'arrêtèrent brusquement, au milieu d'un message qui arrivait. Ceux qui dans l'hôpital comprenaient le code employé par les batteurs arrêtèrent toute activité pour écouter.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Rahkesh à Nic.

« Ils se sont arrêtés au milieu d'un message. Et j'arrive à entendre quelques roulements très loin, quelqu'un qui interrompt les autres, et seules les cités guerrière en ont le droit, ou pour les messages urgents qui leur sont destinés. Ce type de message est prioritaire sur tous les autres. » expliqua Nic.

Tout d'un coup, l'air fut rempli du tonnerre assourdissant des roulements et battements. Jaillissant des trois vallées qui rejoignaient les montagnes, les tambours envoyaient tous le même message. Les Incas avaient attaqué Huerlap, une cité située au sud de Vailape, à douze jours de marche.

L'après-midi même, des ordres arrivèrent par tambour de la cité de Xuelhuala. Il fallait abattre l'escalier qui descendait le long de la falaise jusqu'à la forêt tropicale. Les guerriers qui patrouillaient avaient aperçu des armées incas en mouvement, pliant bagages, tous, la civilisation entière, et prenant le chemin des montagnes.

Les armées ne s'éloignaient jamais beaucoup de leur base. L'approvisionnement était trop difficile. C'était donc la civilisation entière qui se déplaçait. Et maintenant plusieurs milliers d'Incas se dirigeaient vers les cités cachées dans les montagnes. L'avant-garde, constituée de la plus puissante force offensive que les Incas fussent capables de réunir, voyageait avec plusieurs jours d'avance sur le reste de la population. Ils étaient accompagnés de lamas et transportaient assez de vivres pour tenir un siège et commencer un nouveau campement. Ils avaient déjà attaqué Huerlap, et la direction qu'ils emprunteraient ensuite dépendrait de leur succès à cet endroit. Protégée par les mêmes immenses murailles imprenables qui défendaient Vailape, Huerlap n'était pas une proie facile. Xuelhuala avait envoyé quatre cents de ses guerriers pour aider la cité dans son combat et espérait une victoire.

Le jour suivant, un autre message arriva, les Incas avaient subi une rapide et cinglante défaite, mais une deuxième armée, plus nombreuse, se dirigeait sur Vailape. Et une patrouille Xuelhuala d'élite surveillait leur progression. Rahkesh, accaparé par son poste à l'hôpital, ne se rendit pas au conseil réuni par les derniers dirigeants encore vivants. Après la réunion, Daray et Silas passèrent à l'hôpital pour donner à tous un aperçu de ce qui se passait.

« Je dois l'avouer, ces guerriers Xuelhuala savent ce qu'ils font. Ils sont responsables de la sécurité de dix des vingt cités et ils prennent vraiment ça très au sérieux. » approuva Daray avec une réelle admiration. « Ce sont eux qui ont conçu toutes les défenses et ils ont forcé chacune des cités à les entretenir. La zone située sous les murailles est rasée de toute végétation, toujours, jusqu'à la roche. Personne ne peut s'approcher à moins de deux cent pieds sans être vu. La base du mur a été creusée en pente, alors ce serait une très mauvaise idée de dresser des échelles. Mais elle n'est pas assez pentue pour protéger les attaquants des tirs de flèche venus d'en haut. La forêt à côté est suffisamment piégée pour éliminer plusieurs centaines de soldats. Il y a des fléchettes installées dans les arbres pour tuer ceux qui déclenchent les chausse-trappes. Des fosses au fond hérissé de pieux empoisonnés, des sacs remplis de morceaux de glace trempés dans du venin, prêts à tomber sitôt qu'on coupe les cordes qui les retiennent, ce qui peut être fait par un archer du haut du mur. Ils ont même coupé le feuillage près de la falaise pour qu'on ne puisse plus se cacher dans les arbres, et ils ont d'autres sacs pleins d'insectes et de serpents venimeux pour les jeter sur ceux qui attaqueraient. »

Rahkesh soupesa les conséquences, puis s'essuya les mains et se tourna vers les vampires.

« Je peux vous aider. Dîtes aux dirigeants que je peux demander aux serpents d'attaquer et de tuer autant d'Incas que possible. » annonça Rahkesh. Il fut surpris quand les deux vampires n'apparurent nullement surpris de cette révélation.

« C'est sympa que tu te sois enfin décidé à nous le dire. Nous leur avons déjà dit que tu pouvais parler aux serpents. » commenta Silas.

« C'est pas grave Rahkesh, ça fait très longtemps qu'on l'avait deviné. Et tu devrais savoir que les vampires ne considèrent pas quelqu'un comme maléfique juste à cause de quelque chose d'aussi idiot qu'une langue. » poursuivit Daray. Rahkesh acquiesça et soupira.

« Je sais. C'est juste que j'ai pris l'habitude de cacher cette faculté. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? »

« Ils veulent que tu attendes que les Incas arrivent, c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils lâcheront les serpents. » répondit Daray.

« Attends, tu peux _parler aux serpents_ ? » demanda Nic, incrédule.

« Oui. C'est une faculté magique très inhabituelle. » expliqua Rahkesh. Il baissa les yeux tandis que les guérisseurs assis autour de la table où ils mangeaient le regardaient fixement.

« Waouh. » souffla Xeri.

« Raison pour laquelle ce serpent ne te mord jamais. » ajouta Chalvari, hochant lentement la tête. « Content que tu sois de notre côté, Rahkesh. Pouvoir parler aux serpents. J'aimerais avoir ce don. » Rahkesh sourit, soulagé qu'ils aient accueilli la nouvelle avec autant de facilité.

« Nous avons entre dix-huit et vingt-quatre jours. Les Incas se trouvent en contrebas de nous et ne peuvent pas utiliser les routes à travers la montagne. Xuelhuala va nous envoyer une plus grande armée pour nous aider à nous défendre. Ils seront là dans une quinzaine de jours. » annonça Silas. « En attendant, les gardes et les guerriers qui sont postés en-dehors de la cité vont descendre dans la forêt par une voie détournée pour installer encore plus de pièges. Nous partons avec eux demain. »

« Je vais venir avec vous alors. » proposa Rahkesh.

« Tu pourrais être porteur de la maladie. » intervint Chalvari, secouant la tête. «Tu vas devoir rester ici. » Rahkesh réfléchit quelques instants.

« Je ne pense pas, je peux détecter la maladie avec ma télépathie, et je ne l'ai pas. » Chalvari le savait déjà, Rahkesh avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il était capable de dire si quelqu'un était atteint par la peste ou par autre chose. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'acquiescer. Et Rahkesh eut une idée soudaine.

« Silas, Daray, pouvez-vous savoir si une personne est malade ou non en goûtant son sang ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Bien sûr… oh… pourquoi diable n'y avons-nous pas pensé ? » demanda Daray, réalisant ce à quoi pensait Rahkesh.

« Tous ceux qui sont en bonne santé pourraient être transférés dans des quartiers séparés pour ne pas tomber malades. » ajouta doucement Silas. « Pourquoi est-ce que _nous _n'y avons pas pensé ? C'est nous qui buvons du sang. »

« Tu es un génie. Sharahak ? » questionna Chalvari.

« Nous pourrions. Nous allons commencer par tous ceux qui sont dans la cité. » décida le vampire plus âgé. « Daray, tu t'occupes de ceux qui sont à l'hôpital, il y a probablement des gens qui sont là pour autre chose que cette peste, nous allons avoir besoin de les séparer des autres. Et vérifie les guérisseurs. » Silas et lui sortirent précipitamment par la porte, Xeri partit en courant prévenir les autres soignants. Rahkesh, conscient que si l'un des vampires buvait son sang il découvrirait qui il était vraiment, s'éclipsa discrètement pour aller chercher ses armes. Que le vampire essaie ou non de lire son esprit n'avait pas d'importance, il ne pourrait pas ne pas remarquer la puissance singulière de son sang. Et il serait facile de deviner son identité. Et s'ils ne le savaient pas déjà – il se doutait qu'ils avaient leurs soupçons, et il ne serait pas surpris si Daray avait su depuis des mois et ne l'avait tout simplement pas dit à Silas – alors il n'allait pas donner à quiconque la moindre chance de le découvrir.

Un autre roulement de tambour fit résonner les montagnes. La patrouille d'élite xuelhuala avait fait son rapport, les Incas s'approchaient de la rivière où les gardes de Vailape prévoyaient d'installer leurs pièges.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Je vous remercie tous pour votre patience.  
Je mets malheureusement beaucoup de temps à traduire cette histoire, et je ne sais quand je pourrai mettre en ligne le prochain chapitre.  
Bien entendu, Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling et Rahkesh Asmodeus à Miranda Flairgold._**

_**

* * *

**__**Chapitre 15**_

« Rahkesh, je ne suis pas sûre que ces trappes fonctionnent correctement, et si tu en testais une ? » proposa innocemment Xeri. Rahkesh leva un sourcil et évita soigneusement les cordes qu'elle venait de poser.

« J'ai l'air né de la dernière pluie ? » interrogea-t-il, étudiant les câbles auxquels étaient reliés ces cordes, câbles qui tenaient en place plusieurs très larges rochers. En tirant sur les cordes les rochers tomberaient au milieu du sentier, détruisant très efficacement ceux qu'ils faucheraient. Xeri haussa les épaules et sourit malicieusement, les cicatrices qui barraient son visage rendant le tableau insolite.

« On ne perd rien à essayer. » déclara-t-elle.

« Dis-moi donc – même si les Incas parviennent à traverser tous les obstacles que nous avons imaginés pour eux, comment feront-ils pour entrer dans Vailape ? Les enchantements - » elle l'interrompit.

« Les Incas ont leurs propres enchanteurs. » expliqua-t-elle. « Depuis toutes ces années où nos cités sont restées cachées, les Incas sont les premiers à représenter une réelle menace. D'autres tribus nous ont posé problème parce qu'elles savaient où nous étions, mais les Incas ont vraiment les moyens de nous envahir, même s'ils sont pour la plupart dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques. »

« Et comment _leurs_ enchanteurs parviendraient-ils à briser _vos_ enchantements ? » questionna Rahkesh, curieux.

« Par magie. Ils tuent des gens et utilisent le pouvoir créé par leur mort. » expliqua-t-elle brièvement, et Rahkesh eut le sentiment qu'il n'en tirerait rien d'autre. Ainsi les Incas pratiquaient un mélange rudimentaire de sanguimagie, spiritumagie, et de nécromancie, qu'ils utilisaient pour détruire les puissantes barrières magiques qui protégeaient les cités chachapoyaros. Xeri changea de direction et repartit vers le lieu où ils avaient décidé de se réunir pour le dîner. Rahkesh, qui n'avait encore jamais été dans la forêt et possédait un sens de l'orientation plus que douteux, la suivit de près. Il faisait sombre sous le couvert des épaisses feuillées, et très peu de lumière filtrait jusqu'au niveau du sol. Mais l'atmosphère était chaude et humide, et l'odeur des plantes et des fleurs lui emplissait son nez. Et tous les sentiers se ressemblaient entre eux.

« D'accord, comment font les Incas pour avancer aussi vite s'ils n'ont pas de routes ? » questionna Rahkesh.

« Les Chachapoyas. Nos cousins non magiques. Ils ont construit un extraordinaire réseau de routes, semblable à celui que nous avons dans nos montagnes. Les Incas l'utilisent pour se déplacer. » répondit Xeri. « Par ici. » ajouta-t-elle, désignant du doigt un sentier presque invisible qui retournait au campement installé juste à la base des murailles.

« Pourquoi les Chachapoyas ne les ont-ils pas repoussés ? » interrogea Rahkesh. Leurs hôtes étaient très réservés sur leurs origines et leurs cousins non magiques.

« Ce sont nos ancêtres, ils ont commencé à déserter cette région il y a peu de temps. Leur nombre diminue régulièrement. Les Incas ne peuvent pas franchir la citadelle chachapoya, et ils n'essaieront pas tant qu'ils ne seront pas certains que les Chachapoyas ont définitivement quitté l'endroit. En attendant, leurs enchanteurs ont découvert notre existence et décidé qu'ils devraient essayer de nous conquérir. Ils ne savent pas que nous sommes tous magiques. Ils n'ont pas eu à combattre un groupe plus large qu'une patrouille ; en tous cas pas jusqu'il y a quelques jours. Et maintenant qu'ils ont été vaincus ils savent ce dont nous sommes capables. Mais l'armée qui vient vers nous ne communique pas avec l'autre. Les Xuelhualas ont éliminé tous leurs messagers. Cette armée ne sait donc pas à quoi s'attendre. » Xeri eut un autre sourire malicieux. « Je parie que ça va être très amusant. »

Rahkesh ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire féroce ; ils avaient certainement préparé un accueil très létal. Il évita un buisson épineux et tenta de suivre le sentier. Nic et Xeri leur avaient appris à repérer les différentes pistes, dans une partie de la forêt plus proche de Vailape. Mais les chemins y étaient plus visibles qu'ici. Et moins douloureux pour les pieds. Rester pieds nus pendant trois mois lui avait permis d'acquérir une plante remarquablement épaisse, mais les Chachapoyaros possédaient des « coussinets », comme les appelaient Silas, et pouvaient se permettre de marcher sur des morceaux de bois ou des épines qui ne laissaient pas les pieds de Rahkesh sans dommage.

La rivière bouillonnait tranquillement à quelques centaines de mètres. Elle était trop large pour la franchir en sautant, mais le courant était assez faible, sauf dans le milieu, et la traverser à la nage ne devrait pas être difficile. Mais ce serait très douloureux. Les guerriers de Xuelhuala avaient fait preuve d'une veine sadique longue de quelques kilomètres. Autant pour les gardes de Vailape, et autant pour les vampires. Les trois groupes avaient passé les quelques dernières heures à tenter de se surpasser les uns les autres dans la pure férocité de leurs idées et applications. Les Xuelhualas avaient collecté une centaine de serpents aquatiques – venimeux – et Rahkesh leur avait donné l'ordre d'attaquer tous les humains qui passeraient à leur portée. Outre ces reptiles, il y avait également deux douzaines d'anguilles électriques qui n'attendaient dans de gigantesques baignoires en bois que le moment d'être jetées dans la rivière. Cette espèce pouvait atteindre deux mètres de long et appliquer allègrement une décharge de cinq cent volts à quiconque passait en travers de son chemin.

Les gardes de Vailape avaient relâché des tortues hargneuses, une espèce indigène. Ils avaient aussi réuni de véritables bancs de piranhas, par centaines de spécimens, conservés dans des jarres jusqu'à l'apparition des Incas. Rahkesh avait prospecté la rivière sur plusieurs kilomètres, et ramené une douzaine d'immenses anacondas.

Mais dans la section des « objets mordants identifiés à déverser dans l'eau », les vampires avaient gagné haut la main. Après tout, il était difficile de faire _mieux_ que les sangsues géantes et les candirus. Egalement connus sous le nom de poissons de carnero, ou andellia cirrhosa, en raison de leur tendance à pénétrer l'urètre des humains et s'y fixer, à l'aide de leurs épines acérées, pour se nourrir de chair et de sang. Les vampires avaient métamorphosé plusieurs centaines de cailloux en candirus, et les avaient installés dans une jarre. Les Chachapoyaros avaient été si horrifiés quand les morts-vivants goguenards leur avaient montré les fruits de leur imagination, que Daray avait suggéré que le simple fait de menacer les Incas avec ce petit poisson parasite suffirait à les faire fuir.

Dans la section des « surprises terrestres en tous genres », Les Chachapoyaros étaient déterminés à l'emporter sur des vampires trop sûrs d'eux. Un peu plus tôt, Nic avait recruté un groupe de gardes, et il était revenu le soir même en expliquant qu'ils avaient créé des grenades à acide pouvant être déclenchées par des pièges. Il s'agissait en fait de tubes en bois garnis d'une lourde pierre au sommet. Quand la corde retenant la pierre était dérangée, celle-ci tombait dans le tube, et l'acide qui s'y trouvait jaillissait de la douzaine de petits embouts situés à l'autre extrémité. Cet acide était utilisé pour graver le métal, et le bois devait être renforcé par des sortilèges.

Bien décidés à prouver leur supériorité sur les gardes et leurs élèves, les Xuelhualas avaient créé de minuscules aiguilles remplies d'une solution aqueuse contaminée par le choléra ou autre bactérie tout aussi létale. Ils avaient testé flaques et eaux stagnantes sur divers prisonniers, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient trouvé qui les tuent. L'eau avait alors été injectée dans les dards pour que ces derniers puissent être lancés par des sarbacanes fichées dans des pots en terre. D'autres fléchettes étaient camouflées dans les arbres, prêtes à être lâchées lorsque la corde les retenant serait coupée par une flèche tirée depuis le haut du mur. Les Xuelhualas étaient aussi parvenus à rassembler assez d'araignées pour faire couler un navire. Apparemment, les cités étaient nettoyées de leurs insectes les plus dangereux une fois par an, et ceux-ci étaient conservés, vivants, au cas où ils seraient utiles - comme maintenant par exemple. Les araignées du bananier et araignées sac s'étaient montrées assez abondantes ces dernières années, et les Xuelhualas avaient libéré tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé.

Les vampires choisirent – oh ! surprise – des chauve-souris vampires. Ils ramassèrent également des scorpions dans les montagnes et la forêt, à déposer sur l'autre rive pour que les Incas aient à les affronter avant de traverser.

En plus des armes biologiques, tous rivalisèrent d'ingéniosité pour les divers pièges et chausse-trappes. Collets, filins, fossés, grenades à acide, arbres morts prêts à s'abattre, rochers en déséquilibre dans les branches, et filets recouverts d'aiguilles empoisonnées étaient si nombreux dans la forêt qu'il faudrait plus ou moins un miracle pour qu'un seul des trois cents premiers Incas parvienne vivant à cinq cent mères du mur.

Ce soir-là, ils s'installèrent autour de feux de camp, dînant et comparant leur travail. Le prix de la plus mortelle trappe aurait pu être attribué à n'importe laquelle des trois équipes - avant que Rahkesh ne présente sa propre idée : de la glace pilée. Ou, plus précisément, des morceaux de vitre broyés entre deux rochers jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque invisibles. Mais des éclats de verre de toute taille peuvent causer des blessures critiques, surtout en cas d'inhalation. Rahkesh avait décidé de les disperser dans les airs depuis le haut du mur. En utilisant un souffle de vent enchanté, un vent qui emporterait la poussière droit sur l'armée Inca, et seulement sur eux. Ce qui n'était pas inhalé pouvait être récupéré par un sortilège d'attraction et réutilisé.

« A conserver dans un coin du cerveau : ne jamais mettre en colère l'homme-serpent. » murmura Silas, les yeux fixés sur les sacs remplis des bris de verre que Rahkesh avait pulvérisés. Rahkesh lui retourna un sourire carnassier.

« Alors, qui remporte le prix ? » Les guerriers et les gardes, qui le dévisageaient en hésitant entre nausée, stupéfaction, et horreur pure et simple, commencèrent à répondre.

« Je pense que c'est toi, tu as vraiment un esprit tordu. »

« Démoniaque. »

« Respirer des morceaux de verre… c'est vraiment atroce. »

Rahkesh haussa les épaules. En réalité, il n'aimait pas beaucoup cette idée, mais il appréciait les Chachapoyaros, et les Incas avaient été les premiers à utiliser une arme biologique quand ils avaient envoyé vers la cité un homme infecté par une peste contagieuse, conscients qu'il serait interrogé et donc suffisamment proche des Chachapoyaros pour leur transmettre la maladie. Le nombre des morts avait atteint quatre cents ce jour-là, et il voulait sa revanche.

« Je savais que tu étais un sadique dans l'âme. » approuva Daray, « peut-on l'envoyer dès maintenant ? Les frapper tant qu'ils sont encore sur l'autre rive ? » Tous grimacèrent devant l'enthousiasme du vampire pour une destruction aussi horriblement douloureuse.

« Dès que les sorciers chargés de créer le vent seront prêts. » répondit Rahkesh, « et c'est bien au-delà du sadisme. Les effets du verre vont être abominables ; ils en auront dans les yeux, le nez, la bouche, sous la peau, dans les poumons. Ils vont l'avaler dans leur nourriture et le respirer dans leur air. _Sadisme _n'est pas un mot assez fort. »

« Non, je suppose que non, et qui est chargé de conjurer ce vent ? » questionna Daray. Silas et lui ne s'étaient pas encore remis de tout le sang contaminé qu'ils avaient bu en cherchant parmi la population Chachapoyaro ceux qui étaient atteints par la peste mortelle. En fait, depuis, les trois vampires s'étaient sentis faibles et malades. Les effets devaient s'estomper peu à peu, et ils pouvaient être guéris en remplaçant le sang contaminé par du sang sain. Tous trois s'étaient tailladé les poignets pour se vider les veines, et chassaient plus que d'habitude pour les remplir. Daray avait voulu attaquer les Incas, mais les autres avaient décidé qu'il était préférable d'attendre. En fait, rien n'était prévu pour arrêter leur progression vers la cité. L'idée était que l'impact psychologique d'une longue marche à travers une forêt inconnue, dans la nervosité, le stress, et l'attente constante d'une attaque ennemie, suffirait à affaiblir les Incas avant même leur arrivée.

« Nycahalia a dit que Kalahimran et quelques uns de ses étudiants viendraient nous aider, ou plutôt ceux qui sont encore en vie. » répondit Nic. Aucun des trois sorciers qui devaient les renvoyer dans leur époque n'était tombé malade, mais ils avaient perdu la plupart de leurs élèves, ceux dont l'entraînement était restreint à la magie.

La cité était désormais séparée en deux groupes, ceux qui étaient touchés par la peste et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas ; c'étaient ces derniers qui se préparaient maintenant à la guerre. L'armée Xuelhuala n'arriverait pas avant quelques jours et les Incas avançaient rapidement, grâce aux anciennes routes Chachapoyas ; il était de plus en plus apparent que Vailape n'aurait pour repousser l'attaque initiale que les troupes dont elle disposait à ce moment même. Heureusement, les Xuelhualas prenaient leurs responsabilités très à cœur, et, littéralement, contraignaient les villes placées sous leur protection à rester en permanence sur le qui-vive. Des centaines de milliers de flèches étaient rangées bien en ordre dans l'armurerie, ainsi que des arcs, des boucliers, des lances, des sarbacanes, des millions de dards et des dagues. Ils possédaient même des trébuchets rudimentaires et des blocs de roche taillés pour les charger. Les escaliers qui en temps normal descendaient le long de la muraille étaient amovibles. Des entailles dissimulées dans la falaise à pic permettaient habituellement de fixer les barres métalliques sur lesquelles reposaient les volées de marche. Une fois les charpentes de bois et de métal enlevées, et les trous comblés par des cylindres rocheux, le mur était impossible à escalader. Les ingénieurs chachapoyaros qui avaient construits la cité et ses défenses avaient fait preuve d'un génie extraordinaire. Les blocs de pierre avaient été sculptés et lissés si parfaitement que, même sans l'utilisation de mortier, il était impossible de glisser la lame d'un couteau dans aucun des interstices visibles. Et, même si un ennemi parvenait à se hisser le long du mur en tailladant la roche pour y creuser des appuis, encore un autre mécanisme de défense l'attendait. Près du sommet, la falaise abritait des pièces aveugles ; les défenseurs pouvaient rétracter vers l'intérieur certains des blocs de roche, et utiliser les meurtrières ainsi dégagées pour jeter divers matériaux sur les alpinistes amateurs : tels que eau bouillante, huile végétale savamment réchauffée, métal en fusion, ou simplement flèches. Outre ces diverses précautions, le plateau situé près du sommet était nettoyé de toute végétation poussant plus haut qu'un pied ou deux, offrant ainsi aux défenseurs tout l'espace dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. Derrière la falaise, mais en avant de la cité, les guerriers Xuelhualas avaient érigé une muraille plus basse qu'il faudrait escalader ; elle était recouverte de tiges métalliques, tendues et tordues comme des barbelés, leurs pointes aiguisées comme des rasoirs dirigées vers le bas. L'ensemble était, bien entendu, enduit des poisons les plus mortels en leur possession.

Pour les mécanismes de défense, comme pour toute autre matière d'ailleurs, leurs hôtes manifestaient un niveau de développement technologique proprement extraordinaire pour une culture aussi ancienne. Au cœur de Vailape, un puits creusé dans la masse de la roche plongeait au coeur du plateau. A près de cent pieds sous la surface, ce puits était rempli d'eau. Pour descendre, ils avaient dû emprunter une petite cabine semblable à une cage à oiseaux, qu'on avait ensuite abaissé dans le puits puis dans l'eau. Des vitres imperméablement ajustées leur avaient permis de rester au sec tout le long du trajet. Le puits se rétrécissait progressivement, et rendue au fond la cabine était si bien adaptée à sa circonférence que le raccord était parfaitement étanche. L'eau avait ensuite été drainée à travers une ouverture qui la relâchait plusieurs pieds en contrebas, près de la rivière, libérant l'accès vers la sortie. Ils avaient ouvert la porte de leur cabine, étaient sortis, et étaient sorti par une marche dans l'ancienne zone inondée restée encore un peu humide. Puis ils avaient franchi une autre porte, qu'ils avaient soigneusement scellée derrière eux. L'ascenseur refermé avait été remonté, et le fond du puits à nouveau rempli d'eau. Il était impossible d'entrer si l'on n'avait pas les commandes de l'ascenseur, et celles-ci étaient situées dans une pièce sécurisée au centre de la cité. Cette création réellement ingénieuse leur fournissait un point d'entrée et de sortie que les Incas ne pourraient jamais découvrir. Et quand bien même ils le découvriraient, ils se noieraient en essayer de le franchir.

A l'extérieur, ils avaient érigé un campement provisoire. Une fois que l'ennemi attaquerait, les habitants de la cité déclarés aptes au combat par les vampires – et pour l'instant en quarantaine – les rejoindraient pour les aider. Le très astucieux et ultime plan de défense mis en place par les Xuehualas était en effet relativement simple – tous les habitants de chaque cité étaient formés aux techniques de combat et sommés de rester en bonne condition physique jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trop vieux pour se battre.

Le dîner fut constitué de poisson et de quelques plantes dont Rahkesh avait oublié le nom. Deux des gardes avaient apporté des flûtes et en jouaient, leur mélodie lancinante résonnant tristement sous les arbres. Autour d'un des foyers, Rahkesh partageait un moment de détente avec Xeri, Nic, Silas, Daray, et la sœur de Xeri, appelée Vey. Les Chachapoyaros leur apprenaient l'un de leurs jeux de plateau, qui nécessitait quelques coquillages d'eau douce et une planche en bois circulaire. Cela ressemblait un peu au mancala, à la différence près que le nombre de joueurs pouvait monter jusqu'à dix. Alors que le soleil se couchait, un grognement sourd parmi les herbes hautes les fit sursauter. Quelques instants plus tard, un museau noir et velu s'immisça entre les plantes, à la lisière de la forêt qui entourait la cité.

« Nuri ? » appela Silas, stupéfait, tandis que la jeune panthère traçait son chemin entre les arbustes épais et les rejoignait, reniflant le feu avec curiosité, et se jetant en arrière quand des étincelles en jaillissaient.

« Je croyais que tu l'avais laissé dans la cité ? » questionna Daray.

« Moi aussi. » répliqua Silas. Il se leva de la place où il s'était allongé, entre Vey et Daray, et se dirigea vers son compagnon. « Nuri, comment es-tu arrivé ici ? » La panthère frotta son museau contre les mains de Silas, et s'installa promptement à sa place, près du feu, entre Daray et Vey. « Nuri ! » se plaignit son propriétaire. L'animal commença à se lécher soigneusement les pattes, ignorant complètement son maître. Silas se laissa tomber à terre, utilisant Nuri comme coussin et jetant ses jambes par-dessus celles de son cousin. « Si tu veux vraiment me piquer mon coin c'est le moins que tu puisses faire. » déclara-t-il à la panthère quand elle essaya de déloger sa tête. Nuri soupira bruyamment, réajusta sa position, et laissa tomber son crâne sur le ventre de Vey avant de se mettre à ronronner. Vey éclata de rire, gratta sa fourrure sous le menton et caressa ses oreilles. La panthère ronronna de plus belle et leva une patte contre sa joue.

« Il flirte avec tout le monde. » se plaignit Silas. « Et tout le monde se laisse mener par le bout du nez. » Par-dessus l'animal Vey lui adressa un regard vexé.

« Il ne flirte pas. Il est simplement adorable. » Elle corrigea le propriétaire de Nuri sur un ton sévère. La panthère frotta son museau contre sa main et se remit à ronronner. Vey murmura des compliments indistincts dans l'oreille du gros chaton. Silas leva les yeux au ciel et abandonna.

Sygra desserra ses anneaux du cou de Nuri, glissa lentement au sol, contourna la panthère et son vampire, dépassa Daray et Vey, rampa par-dessus Nic – qui s'était installé la tête sur les jambes de Rahkesh – et rejoignit son propriétaire.

_Sygra. Pourquoi es-tu venue ? _siffla doucement Rahkesh en saisissant le serpent et en le levant sur son torse. Elle enroula son corps autour de son cou et posa la tête sur une de ses épaules. Les autres l'observèrent avec intérêt pendant qu'il caressait la gorge du cobra et lui parlait avec des sifflements légers.

_Nuri essayait de sortir. __J'en ai profité pour venir aussi. Je m'ennuyais._

_Il va bientôt y avoir la guerre._

_Oh, bien. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mordu d'humains. Qui est-ce que je peux tuer ?_

_Tu es vraiment une créature sadique. Je te dirai qui tu peux attaquer dès que je le saurai moi-même._

_Il n'y a rien de mal à être sadique._

_Comment Nuri est-il sorti ?_

_**Je **__suis sortie. Il m'a accompagnée._

_Oh. Je pensais que les enchantements qui protègent les murs de la cité étaient trop épais pour que tu puisses les traverser. _

_Moi__ aussi, mais non. Plus maintenant. Plus depuis ma dernière mue._

_Intéressant. Tes pouvoirs augmentent à chaque mue. Rien d'autre de neuf ? _questionna Rahkesh, en se demandant une fois de plus d'où pouvait provenir Sygra et à quelle espèce elle appartenait.

_Je suis en train de développer une seconde paire de sacs à venin._

_Un autre type de venin ? Tu en as déjà trois !_

_A__pparemment j'en aurai bientôt un de plus._

_Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner._

_Merci._

« Rahkesh ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit comment ils sont sortis ? » interrogea Nic.

« Oui, Sygra… en fait, elle peut passer à travers les murs. » admit Rahkesh, résigné à devoir révéler un autre de ces secrets qu'il avait conservés pour des raisons de sécurité. Mieux valait avoir en réserve le plus de surprises possible. Mais de toute façon, il ne reverrait bientôt plus trois d'entre eux, et quant aux vampires… il avait plus confiance en eux que même en Maugrey. C'était étrange comme il en était arrivé là sans s'en apercevoir.

« A travers les murs ? » répéta Xeri.

« Oui, et apparemment les enchantements qui protègent la cité n'ont pas suffi à l'arrêter. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne les a pas endommagés. » expliqua Rahkesh. Sygra siffla doucement, gonfla le cou et étira ses anneaux, se pavanant autant qu'un serpent le pût.

« Et de quoi cette magnifique créature est-elle capable ? » questionna Vey, toujours occupée à caresser Nuri. Le gros chaton la regardait avec son expression habituelle – son très personnel, « ne suis-je pas adorable ? ». Et Vey se laissait prendre au charme, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

« Il n'est pas magique. Ou s'il l'est, il ne l'a jamais montré. » répondit Silas. Un gazouillis suraigu se fit entendre et la chauve-souris de Daray descendit du ciel pour atterrir sur son épaule avec deux pattes et deux griffes.

« Est-ce que c'est une chauve-souris vampire ? » demanda Vey.

« Oui. Il crache aussi du feu et il n'est pas de l'espèce qu'on trouve par ici. » expliqua Daray. Satan était plus large que ses cousins d'Amérique du Sud, sa fourrure était moins dense, et son dos était protégé par une peau épaisse semblable aux écailles d'un serpent, hérissée de solides protubérances comme un dragon. Pourquoi les chauves-souris vampires d'Amérique du Sud n'étaient pas magiques, et celles d'Australie si, c'était une question à laquelle personne, même à leur propre époque, n'avait réussi à répondre.

Satan frotta sa tête contre celle de Daray, puis mordit l'oreille de son propriétaire et commença à en sucer le sang. Daray ignora les regards surpris que lui lançaient les autres et laissa l'animal faire comme il lui plaisait.

Les flûtes de pan continuaient à chanter leurs notes féeriques, et le groupe s'allongea pour regarder les étoiles, le jeu oublié.

* * *

**Tard** dans la nuit, ou tôt le matin suivant selon la personne interrogée, la patrouille d'élite Xuelhuala qui avait suivi les Incas revint au camp au pas de course. Ils avaient emprunté un sentier détourné à travers les montagnes, contourné les murs et la cité, et étaient venus directement au camp des défenseurs situés à l'extérieur. Rahkesh, qui avait pris le tour de garde du matin avec Nic, les observa rentrer dans le camp en courant. Malgré trois cent miles de voyage difficile au même rythme que leurs ennemis, la patrouille continuait à avancer d'un trot régulier, visiblement bien alerte et prête à toute éventualité. 

« Ils arriveront à la rivière quand le soleil passera au-dessus des arbres. » leur annonça l'un des guerriers.

« Nous allons avoir besoin de gens en bas pour les surveiller. » ajouta quelqu'un derrière eux. Rahkesh et Nic se retournèrent pour voir s'approcher Kalahimran avec trois de ses élèves. « Rahkesh, nous allons garder tes bris de verre pour plus tard. » lui expliqua le sorcier borgne. Rahkesh hocha la tête.

« Daray, Silas et moi sommes capables de devenir invisibles. » lui dit Rahkesh. Tous trois en avaient discuté pendant la nuit et avaient décidé qu'il serait préférable que leurs hôtes connaissent le pouvoir que leur avaient conféré les chapeaux de Yeck. Les guerriers Chachapoyaros furent stupéfaits.

« _Invisible ?_ » répéta doucement Kalahimran, son oeil unique fixé sur lui. Rahkesh acquiesça.

« Nous pourrions aller les observer, mais nous ne connaissons pas assez bien cette forêt. Sharahak peut utiliser sa télépathie pour éviter d'être remarqué. Il pourrait venir avec nous, et un ou deux autres aussi. » suggéra Rahkesh. Sharahak s'était réveillé et manifesta son approbation à ce plan.

« Nic, tu iras avec eux. » décida Kalahimran. « Trouvez un endroit peu éloigné de la rivière d'où vous pourrez tout voir. Et ne vous faites pas prendre. »

« Leurs enchanteurs sont de plus en plus instables. Ils vont tuer tous leurs prisonniers, et ils essaient de créer de nouveaux rituels magiques en utilisant les moyens les plus horribles possibles pour les tuer. » les mit en garde l'un des hommes de la patrouille. « Prenez du poison avec vous. Si vous êtes pris, vous pourrez mourir avant qu'ils ne commencent à expérimenter. »

Rahkesh avait son coffre d'oreille sur lui et des poisons dans son sac ; il en tendit une fiole à Nic, mais les vampires étaient immunisés. Nic les mena dans la forêt et utilisa un sentier qui leur permit de contourner la zone où étaient installés la plupart des pièges, avant d'arriver à la rivière.

« Il y a d'autres routes par ici, c'est donc ici que les Incas vont sans doute traverser. » leur expliqua Nic.

« Nic, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont choisi toi et pas un autre des guerriers ? » demanda Silas.

« Il y a deux ans j'ai aidé à créer tous les sentiers et cachettes dans cette partie de la forêt ; je connais bien l'endroit, et le reste de l'équipe avec laquelle j'ai travaillé sont tous morts. » répondit-il.

Au-devant d'eux, le ruban brun de la rivière scintillait au soleil du matin. La rive opposée avait été en partie dégagée, et l'endroit que Nic avait choisi se situait à mi-hauteur d'une petite colline ; ils pouvaient observer aisément une large bande du cours d'eau, là où les Incas seraient vraisemblablement obligés de traverser. Des arbres au feuillage épais leur faisaient écran, mais Nic tordit certaines de leurs branches jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent voir clairement, sans être visibles eux-mêmes. Le soleil montait à l'horizon et l'air se réchauffait, le jour s'annonçait caniculaire.

Les Incas apparurent en contrebas, sur la rive opposée. L'un d'entre eux tremblait et s'effondra lentement ; un serpent se détacha de sa cheville. Une série d'éclaboussements retentit en amont quand les diverses créatures furent relâchées.

D'autres guerriers Incas, vêtus de peaux de serpent, d'étoffes rouges et or, et couverts de tatouages blancs, sortirent de la forêt en courant, des canoës sur la tête. Ils mirent leurs embarcations à l'eau, et au même moment Rahkesh vit ses anacondas glisser dans la rivière. D'autres canoës arrivèrent, et d'autres encore, des centaines, si nombreux que les guerriers pouvaient traverser à pied sec. Puis les serpents attaquèrent.

D'énormes anneaux de chair s'enroulèrent autour des embarcations et les broyèrent aussi facilement des feuilles mortes, des vrilles de muscles herculéens emportèrent les Incas et leurs cris au fond de l'eau. En quelques instants les canoës, toute la centaine de canoës, disparurent, et les Incas luttèrent pour rester à la surface.

Puis les hurlements commencèrent. D'horribles, de terribles hurlements, comme Rahkesh n'en avait encore jamais entendus. Même sous le sortilège de torture il ne pensait pas avoir entendu de tels cris. Les piranhas étaient arrivés les premiers, et affamés depuis plusieurs jours, dévoraient les Incas vivants.

Certains essayèrent de traverser à la nage, et quelques uns y réussirent presque, mais les anguilles électriques surgirent, et juste derrière elles les serpents venimeux, les sangsues et les candirus. Les Incas n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de traverser, s'ils voulaient atteindre Vailape, et ceux qui étaient devant étaient poussés par le reste de l'armée qui avançait. Ils avaient chargé sur la rivière au pas de course, à présent lis ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter. Poussés par leurs commandants, les guerriers plongeaient dans l'eau et étaient immédiatement attaqués.

Ils finiraient par submerger les diverses créatures aquatiques, l'ennemi avait tout simplement l'avantage du nombre, mais plus de la première douzaine qui réussirent à atteindre l'autre rive furent presque instantanément anéantis par les pièges et les autres animaux qui les attendaient sur la terre ferme.

Alors qu'ils observaient les Incas dans la chaleur qui montait, protégés par les enchantements qui éloignaient les insectes, écoutant leurs hurlements horribles, Rahkesh eut l'impression qu'on les observait à leur tour. Qu'est-ce qui leur avait échappé ? Des Incas avaient-ils traversé plus tôt et étaient à présent quelque part autour d'eux ?

« Sharahak, que dirais-tu de monter sur cette colline pour avoir une meilleure vue ? » proposa Rahkesh. Le vampire acquiesça et se leva sans bruit. Rahkesh se rendit invisible et le suivit en haut du promontoire. Il n'y avait qu'un seul sentier, et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été utilisé. Ils durent écarter les denses taillis qui l'avaient envahis, tout en essayant de ne pas déranger quelque chose d'assez grand pour être visible au-dessus des arbres. Arrivés en haut, ils se retournèrent pour observer leurs environs. Le sommet avait pris feu quelques années plus tôt, au cours d'un orage, et la végétation ne mesurait que quelques pieds. Rahkesh redevint visible. Ils se dégageaient nettement sur le fond bleu du ciel, mais les Incas étaient trop en contrebas, sous les épaisses frondaisons, pour pouvoir les voir.

Quelque chose avançait parmi les arbres, quelque chose de très grand et visiblement non humain. Pendant un instant, Rahkesh pensa que la longue forme sinueuse et mince était un gigantesque serpent. Puis la créature se releva, et une immense paire d'ailes et une tête reptilienne jaillirent au-dessus des arbres.

Un dragon. Les Incas avaient apporté un _dragon_. Comment avaient-ils réussi _cela _?

« Un dragon ! » s'étrangla Sharahak. Rahkesh regarda l'animal au cuir vert foncé tourner sur lui-même, puis lever ses ailes et les agiter. Il devait être visible depuis le haut du mur, mais pas de la cachette où se trouvaient les trois autres.

« Sharahak, nous sommes à découvert ici. Il peut nous voir. » Rahkesh interpella le vampire. Trop tard. Le dragon s'éleva dans les airs et se dirigea droit vers eux. Il n'était pas aussi grand que le Magyar à pointes que Rahkesh avait combattu, mais son rugissement était suffisamment puissant pour provoquer des bourdonnements et des douleurs dans leurs oreilles.

Tous deux se jetèrent à terre, se faisant aussi menus que possible, tandis qu'une vague de feu passait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Sharahak cria et porta la main à son épaule au moment même où sa chemise embrasée tombait en cendres. L'odeur mêlée de la chair, des cheveux et des os brûlés monta dans les airs. A travers les lambeaux de peau noircis qui s'effritaient, Rahkesh aperçut le blanc du squelette. Sharahak roula sur le dos pour éteindre les flammes et releva la tête. Rahkesh était déjà debout, baguette à la main, prêt. Le dragon ne mesurait pas plus de trente pieds du museau à la hanche, avec encore vingt pieds de queue, vert brillant relevé de rouge sombre. Il avait presque l'apparence d'un serpent, plus qu'aucun autre dragon qu'il avait jamais vu, et sa tête ressemblait fortement à celle d'un basilic. Sans doute assez jeune et vraisemblablement peu habitué à combattre.

Le dragon les survola une nouvelle fois, hurlant et rugissant, si bas que sa queue frôla le bord du plateau. Puis il fit demi-tour, se plia presque en deux, et plongea sur eux. Cette fois, il était impossible d'éviter le jet de flammes. Rahkesh érigea un puissant bouclier et traîna Sharahak à l'abri. Le vampire cria quand son épaule injuriée toucha sol. Le feu les attaquait de tous côtés. Puis le dragon repartit, reprenant de l'altitude et se retournant pour une nouvelle attaque.

Les flammes furent accompagnées par des griffes, quatre longues pointes. Le bouclier de Rahkesh ne résista que le temps de les sauver du feu, sans pour autant les protéger d'une chaleur physiquement douloureuse. Puis les griffes arrivèrent ; Rahkesh fut sauvé par ses réflexes d'attrapeur, aux dépends de son sac à dos qui fut arraché et jeté plusieurs pieds plus loin, s'embrasant instantanément sur le sol réduit en cendres. Mais Sharahak était affaibli par son épaule brûlée et ne put bouger à temps. Les pointes, longues d'un mètre, le lacérèrent.

Le vampire ne hurla pas, il n'émit aucun son pendant que l'une des gigantesques griffes pénétrait son dos et perçait sa poitrine, et que la pointe d'une autre lui sectionnait presque l'épaule. Elle traversa les muscles et Rahkesh entendit les os craquer. Puis elle glissa hors de son bras, l'autre faisant de même pendant que le dragon s'élevait à nouveau, et le vampire s'effondra, toujours silencieux, face contre terre.

« Conjonctivite ! » murmura doucement Rahkesh, concentrant toute son énergie pour guider le sortilège. Il atteignit l'un des yeux du dragon, provoquant un mugissement de rage et un gigantesque jet de flammes. Cela ne suffirait visiblement pas.

« Incendio ! » Le sort jeté silencieusement par Rahkesh rencontra le feu projeté par le dragon, créant un énorme embrasement. Le dragon redoubla d'efforts et Rahkesh donna toutes ses forces à son sort. Le dragon atterrit de l'autre côté du plateau et maintint le flot de ses flammes ; Rahkesh y opposa son propre brasier.

La boule enflammée provoquée par la rencontre de ces deux jets de feu grandit, brillant si vivement que Rahkesh dut fermer les yeux. La terre était brûlée, calcinée, incinérée, et lentement elle commença à fondre et se vaporiser sous l'intensité de la chaleur. Le foyer était si brillant que même sous le couvert des arbres, en contrebas, les Incas pouvaient en percevoir l'éclat aveuglant et ressentir les horribles vagues de chaleur qui s'en dégageaient.

Les vêtements de Rahkesh se mirent à roussir et il pouvait sentir ses cheveux craqueler et tomber en cendres sous l'effet de l'intense chaleur. Son visage le faisait souffrir, tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Sans incantation ni baguette, il érigea un bouclier pour lui éviter ainsi qu'à Sharahak de finir brûlés. Soulagé par la baisse de la température, il parvint plus facilement à se concentrer.

Et lentement il commença à gagner. Un dragon plus vieux et plus expérimenté se serait retiré pour tenter une nouvelle attaque, mais celui-ci ne le savait pas et maintint son jet de flammes jusqu'à ce qu'elles eussent été repoussées presque dans sa gueule. Il s'esquiva enfin et arrêta son souffle. Rahkesh cessa son propre sortilège et se retourna pour se retrouver de nouveau face au dragon.

Les griffes de l'animal arrachèrent d'énormes morceaux de terre et de végétaux quand il laboura le sol en rugissant. Cherchant à l'intimider. Rahkesh se posta près du corps inconscient de Sharahak et attendit. Le dragon hurla dans sa direction. Rahkesh dégaina sa baguette et lui jeta un éclair isolé. Le dragon plongea et secoua les étincelles électriques qui avaient atteint son aile. L'air craqua et le tonnerre retentit sourdement.

Rahkesh attendit, face au dragon. Il prit soin de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, ce que n'importe quel prédateur aurait considéré comme un défi. Mais il ne se soumit pas non plus. La créature resta immobile et l'observa avec le même soin, le regard légèrement détourné, mais sans battre en retraite. C'était sans issue, il fallait que l'un des deux cède. Rahkesh adopta une posture plus relâchée et soupira, jetant un œil sur Sharahak avant de contempler la cité perchée loin au-dessus d'eux sur le flanc de la montagne.

Le dragon profita de cette cessation momentanée des hostilités pour examiner son aile, là où l'éclair l'avait frappé, avant se frotter l'œil, soigneusement, délicatement, avec l'une de ses griffes. Le sort refusa de lâcher prise et la paupière resta close.

Le jeune animal était couvert de cicatrices, en grand nombre. Et elles n'avaient pas été causées par d'autres dragons. Rahkesh ne s'en était pas aperçu plus tôt, mais ses écailles étaient barrées de longues et horribles balafres. Les Incas devaient avoir eu du mal à le contrôler. Peut-être ne voudrait-il pas rester leur esclave. Rahkesh accrocha brièvement le regard du dragon et le salua en baissant la tête. L'animal le considéra, visiblement confus par cette action, puis fit quelques pas en avant.

Bien que conscient que Sharahak était en train de mourir à ses pieds et avait besoin d'aide, Rahkesh attendit, observant avec les yeux légèrement détournés le dragon qui s'approchait. La créature baissa sa tête massive et le jeune homme tendit très lentement la main ; le dragon recula un peu, puis recommença à avancer. Quand il arriva à sa portée, Rahkesh brisa le sortilège. L'œil s'ouvrit et le dragon se figea.

« Je ne suis pas ton ennemi » expliqua doucement Rahkesh. « Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » Le dragon émit un grognement indistinct. Rahkesh, se fiant à son instinct, essaya encore. En fourchelang.

_Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. _Siffla-t-il, forçant dans ses mots autant de pouvoir apaisant qu'il le put.

Le dragon se jeta en arrière avec un rugissement surpris. Rahkesh ne laissa rien transparaître. Le dragon se calma et se pencha en avant. Rahkesh ne savait pas s'il l'avait compris, mais il décida de tenter sa chance ; il s'avança très lentement, et tendit la main pour soigner les brûlures près du nez du dragon, là où les flammes l'avaient blessé. Devant l'absence de réaction de la créature, il s'approcha encore et se mit à gratter juste au-dessus de son œil.

Le dragon ronronna. Et Rahkesh perçut une vague pression sur les barrières de son esprit. Il ferma les yeux, respira profondément, et commença à ouvrir sa perception, comme lorsqu'il essayait de détecter la présence de vampires.

- Enireth. -

Rahkesh faillit s'écrouler par terre, stupéfait par la voix qui retentit soudainement dans sa tête. Il comprit presque aussitôt ce qui arrivait. Le dragon lui avait parlé. Mais les dragons ne pouvaient pas parler, tout le monde le savait. Mais celui-ci lui avait parlé. Mais seulement après qu'il ait ouvert son esprit et écouté. Avait-il fait, sans s'en apercevoir, quelque chose qui lui avait permis de recevoir ces pensées ? Curieux de savoir si la créature pouvait elle aussi l'entendre, Rahkesh étendit lentement sa perception, et il ressentit une impression bizarre, comme si son esprit tâtonnait avec de vrais doigts pour toucher une autre présence.

- Rahkesh. - lança-t-il. Le dragon leva et tourna la tête pour diriger sur lui ses deux yeux vert pâle.

- Les humains ne parlent pas. - Cette fois-ci il l'entendit beaucoup plus distinctement.

- Celui-ci parle. - répondit Rahkesh. Sharahak grogna de douleur à leurs pieds, attirant leur attention. - Mon ami souffre. Je dois l'aider.- A sa grande surprise, le dragon prit une mine légèrement contrite.

- Désolé.- offrit-il, sans autre explication. Rahkesh n'en avait pas besoin. Il s'agenouilla et examina le vampire. Les pouvoirs de régénération de Sharahak ne se manifestaient pas.

- Il est en train de mourir.- projeta Rahkesh sans même s'en apercevoir. Le dragon observa le vampire, qui ne respirait pas, et perçut la détresse de l'humain.

- Attends. - Rahkesh se tourna vers lui et le dragon utilisa l'une de ses griffes pour entailler délicatement la fine membrane réunissant les écailles sur le sommet de son aile. Du sang s'échappa. - Le sang de mon espèce possède beaucoup de pouvoir. Mes maîtres l'utilisent dans leurs potions. Je crois qu'il peut guérir les blessures. - Il semblait incertain. Rahkesh fit apparaître une petite fiole et y recueillit le précieux liquide. Il ne savait pas non plus comment l'utiliser, mais il ne pouvait manquer d'accepter un tel don.

Rahkesh sentit soudain ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque, et il perçut l'approche d'un sortilège.

« Protego ! » Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque, et ne put qu'ériger un bouclier, avant que ne s'abatte sur lui la décharge magique lancée depuis la forêt.

Cette magie ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait déjà ressenti. Elle hurlait autour de lui dans une colère physiquement douloureuse. Quelqu'un criait, plusieurs personnes criaient, il souffrait de tout son corps. Des visions de sang et de chair lacérée pénétrèrent son cerveau. Une douleur brûlante aveugla ses sens et une voix commença à psalmodier. Rahkesh se concentra de toutes ses forces pour fermer les barrières de son esprit.

Et l'attaque se dissipa. Il reprit connaissance, agenouillé près de Sharahak sur la terre brûlante et dévastée. Enireth rugissait et hurlait tandis que de gigantesques éclairs violacés le harcelaient sans la moindre pause. Les sorciers Incas voulaient reprendre le contrôle de leur dragon.

Puis les guerriers ennemis, couverts d'eau, de sang, de griffures, de poison, et de blessures, montèrent la colline au pas de course et chargèrent, les lances en avant, avec leurs cris de guerre. Rahkesh n'avait pas le temps de les combattre. Sharahak avait besoin de son aide. Le dragon qui se débattait encore se trouvait entre eux et les Incas ; Rahkesh lança un sort sur Sharahak et se mit à courir, le vampire flottant derrière lui.

Les Incas envahirent la forêt. Rahkesh savait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais jusqu'au mur, et n'essaya même pas. La veille, Nic lui avait montré une cave peu spacieuse, dissimulée dans la base de la colline, et c'est là qu'il dirigea sa fuite. Sans baguette ni incantation, il délogea le rocher qui bloquait l'entrée, jeta Sharahak à l'intérieur, et rampa derrière lui. Avec une autre touche de magie la pierre retrouva sa place, et des feuilles mortes s'élevèrent du sol pour couvrir tout interstice.

Le vampire saignait abondamment. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait guéri des efforts qu'il avait dû fournir pour tester le sang de tous les survivants de Vailape, et ses pouvoirs de guérison vampiriques, pourtant vastes, le trahissaient. La plupart des blessures internes s'étaient réparées, mais ce n'était pas assez. A la lueur des flammes qu'il avait fait apparaître, Rahkesh put voir les fragments d'os brisés qui ressortaient de son bras, et son abdomen déchiré révélait trop de sang et d'intestins pour que le vampire puisse s'en remettre. Sharahak allait mourir bientôt si Rahkesh ne trouvait pas le moyen de l'aider.

Il avait encore la fiole de sang de dragon. Mais il ne connaissait pas grand-chose à ses effets. Même s'il savait que l'une de ses douze utilisations consistait en une potion médicinale, il en ignorait les spécificités ou le moyen de la produire. Et il n'avait pas le temps. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Verser le contenu de la fiole sur les blessures ? Mais le sang de dragon à l'état pur avait des pouvoirs inhabituels. Le moindre d'entre eux étant d'être fatal aux vampires, c'était d'ailleurs l'une des rares substances à l'être.

Sharahak avait besoin de sang, de sang puissant. Rahkesh savait que son propre sang était extrêmement puissant. Mais cela suffirait-il ? Il regarda de nouveau la petite fiole. Le sang de dragon brille, songea-t-il distraitement, alors qu'il essayait de trouver une solution. Une fois de plus, son instinct lui proposa une solution, et Rahkesh avait appris à l'écouter. Il porta la fiole à ses lèvres et but.

C'était comme s'il avait bu de l'acide. Sa bouche et sa gorge le faisaient horriblement souffrir, ses _dents_ lui faisaient mal, puis la douleur descendit dans son estomac, et se répandit rapidement dans tout son corps. Incapable de crier, Rahkesh sentit tous ses muscles se contracter et se bloquer. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait pas respirer, il ne pouvait pas voir. La pression monta derrière ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il fût sûr qu'ils allaient exploser. La douleur était pire encore que le Doloris, cent fois pire. Il avait l'impression que ses os étaient en feu, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre, chaque battement projetant des vagues de flammes à travers son corps. Ses poumons privés d'air brûlaient. Sa peau s'enflammait, il brillait, éclairait toute la cave. La lumière jaillissait de _dessous_ sa peau. Il eut vaguement conscience qu'il vomissait partout. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, il pouvait les sentir sur ses joues, mais il ne pouvait rien voir. Il avait mal dans tout son corps. Ses muscles commencèrent à se relâcher, mais quand il essaya de se relever, ses mains étaient devenues trop sensibles et il les retira en tremblant de douleur. Puis les convulsions arrivèrent. Rahkesh sentit sa tête rouler de gauche à droite et heurter la paroi, ses bras et ses jambes s'agiter de secousses, et il n'avait aucun contrôle. Il ne pouvait toujours pas voir, et il ne pouvait rien entendre non plus. Mais il pouvait percevoir les vagues de magie tandis que le sang de dragon traversait la paroi de son estomac et se fondait dans son propre sang.

Il parvint enfin à crier, le son déchirant sa gorge dans un surgissement violent. Rahkesh fut incapable d'en prendre conscience, mais ce son n'avait plus rien d'humain. Il tenait à la fois du rugissement du dragon et du hurlement de la vouivre blessée à mort. Le cri horrible qui jaillit du sol retentit jusque dans les dernières maisons de la cité avec tant de force que les habitants se couvrirent les oreilles pour essayer de bloquer son bruit abominable. Les Incas, en entendant le cri d'une bête inconnue mugir sous leurs pieds, s'enfuirent dans la forêt, laissant derrière eux les gardes et guerriers chachapoyaros immobiles, les mains protégeant leurs tympans. Toute créature de la forêt amazonienne capable d'entendre fut prise de terreur et s'enfuit.

Puis la douleur disparut. Aussi vite qu'elle était venue, elle libéra Rahkesh qui s'effondra sur le sol, l'estomac secoué de soubresauts alors qu'il vomissait à plusieurs reprises, le visage couvert de larmes en réaction. Il tremblait tellement qu'il pouvait à peine contrôler ses mouvements, et ses bras et ses jambes étaient trop faibles pour le supporter. Il roula sur le ventre, en évitant de peu la flaque de ses régurgitations, et rampa jusqu'à Sharahak. Le vampire était aux portes de la mort, mais Rahkesh pouvait encore détecter en lui un peu de vie. Il tira Sharahak à lui et sa main vacillante dégaina un couteau. Les tremblements étaient si violents qu'il lui fallut plusieurs essais avant de réussir à poser la lame contre sa peau, et entailler sa paume ; ses terminaisons nerveuses déjà cautérisées ne réagirent même pas, et le sang coula doucement dans la bouche de Sharahak. Rahkesh abandonna le couteau et attendit, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin l'instinct du vampire se réveille et qu'il boive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rahkesh arracha un carré de tissu à la jambe de son pantalon, et l'utilisa pour bander la plaie. Puis il attira Sharahak contre son cou. Le vampire sentit la proximité du sang et plongea, enfonçant ses canines dans la gorge de Rahkesh.

11


	16. Chapitre 16

**Angi** m'a posé quelques questions. Il ou elle devra attendre la suite pour deux d'entre elles, puisqu'elles formeront une partie importante de l'intrigue. Les effets du sang de dragon notamment resteront difficiles à cerner. Quant à la troisième : « Rahkesh va-t-il devenir un vampire ? », la réponse est non. Miranda Flairgold n'a pas expliqué en détail comment un humain devenait vampire, mais il ne suffit pas d'être mordu. Sur le même sujet, **Isatis** a demandé si le vampire, en mordant un mortel, s'appropriait les pouvoirs de ce dernier. Là encore, il me semble que non. (L'auteur est difficilement joignable durant l'été, en raison de son travail, et je ne peux pas lui poser la question.) En revanche, le lien télépathique qui se met en place lui permet de découvrir toutes les informations qu'il veut.

Tu as raison de croire que Sharahak est un personnage mystérieux, **Ewilan Potter**, mais Rahkesh finira par exclure l'idée qu'il s'agisse du vampire qui était spécialisé en filimagie sans fil visible.

Enfin, **Khisanth-91**, je connais et j'apprécie les _« Dragonmasters »_ de Naia, mais je préfère la façon dont Miranda Flairgold a su développer ses personnages. Je préfère aussi son style, avec ses mélanges de narration, description, et dialogues. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui m'ont poussée à la traduire. Il est cependant un auteur dont j'admire encore plus le travail : Raven Dragonclaw. Son univers est tout simplement extraordinaire. C'est une lecture que je vous conseille si vous ne connaissez pas encore ses oeuvres.

Merci encore à **SiaAhn Sacham**, qui a été le/la plus rapide, **aliminar**, **daphlanote**, **Snaky**, **onarluca**, décidément fidèle dans ses commentaires, **nesty**, **c**, **yana**, **FluoResCenT** et **666Naku** pour leurs messages.

Passons maintenant à la suite. Je vous rappelle que ceci n'est qu'une traduction de Miranda Flairgold, et que Miranda elle-même s'est inspirée de l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling. Ce qui n'est pas mal pour quelqu'un qui prétend détester l'univers que la maman de Harry Potter a créé.

* * *

_**Chapitre 16**_

**Les livres** consacrés aux vampires affirmaient toujours que leur morsure était très douloureuse. Rahkesh savait désormais que leurs auteurs n'avaient jamais été mordus. Il n'avait pas du tout mal ; même si deux longues canines extrêmement acérées étaient plantées dans son cou, il n'avait pas mal. C'était étrange. Il sentait la présence de ces crocs, mais leur pénétration ne provoquait aucune douleur. Vraiment très étrange. Et pourquoi les parois de la cave tournaient-elles autour de lui ?

Il réalisa, grâce au peu de conscience qui lui restait, que son corps devenu mou s'était effondré. Mais il ne pouvait rien y changer. Il avait l'impression d'être pris dans un manège, il pouvait entendre son cœur battre, mais il ne pouvait rien voir. Puis ce qui subsistait de la douleur provoquée par le sang de dragon disparut, et il se retrouva aussi ivre que s'il avait bu un tonneau. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi bien alors que son sang s'échappait de sa gorge ? Rahkesh détestait perdre le contrôle de son esprit, cette révulsion contribuait en partie à sa résistance naturelle au sortilège de l'Imperium. Et pourtant cette morsure vampirique, bien qu'il ne puisse pas, et ne veuille pas la combattre, prenait possession de ses pensées. Alors pourquoi cela lui était-il égal ? Une sensation de calme l'envahissait, il se sentait tout aussi détendu et heureux que lorsqu'il venait de prendre un long bain dans une des sources chaudes. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il en touche un mot à ces auteurs. C'était en fait très agréable.

Une vague de douleur brûlante traversa soudain sa gorge et tira Rahkesh de sa stupeur. Sharahak était à terre, tremblant de tous ses membres, essayant de s'éloigner de lui. Les yeux du vampire roulaient en tous sens dans leurs orbites ; et ils brillaient faiblement. Il s'arrêta, tenta en chancelant de se mettre à genoux, mais s'effondra sans plus aucun mouvement.

Rahkesh avait mal au cou désormais. La souffrance était horrible. Les morsures non cicatrisées saignaient fortement. La nausée le gagna, suivie d'une terrible douleur. Des marteaux cognaient dans sa tête, sa vision était trouble, s'il lui était resté quoi que ce soit dans l'estomac après le sang de dragon, il aurait encore vomi. Son corps épuisé n'avait cependant même plus la force de régurgiter, et convulsa faiblement. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Sa vision se rétrécit et tourna au gris.

Sharahak hurla. Il était allongé le ventre sur le sol et la terre étouffait en partie son cri, mais ce hurlement était néanmoins si violent qu'il arracha un grognement de douleur à Rahkesh. Le vampire continua à hurler, trembler, griffer la poussière sur le sol de la cave. Rahkesh aurait voulu vérifier son état, il était cependant trop faible pour bouger.

Un rayon de soleil envahit la cave alors que Silas délogeait le rocher et sautait à l'intérieur. Il atterrit à quatre pattes et se dirigea vers Sharahak. Daray et Nic le suivirent quelques secondes plus tard. Rahkesh essaya de se relever, mais il n'avait même plus la force de parler. Il ne parvint qu'à émettre un long râle enroué, et ses bras et jambes commençaient de nouveau à s'agiter. Il s'effondra sur le côté ; Nic le rattrapa à temps et empêcha sa tête de heurter la paroi. Daray observa un instant le sang qui coulait de sa gorge partiellement cicatrisée et comprit ce qui était arrivé.

« Il n'a pas guéri les morsures. » diagnostiqua le vampire. Les membres de Sharahak firent d'abord quelques soubresauts, et tout à coup il se mit à trembler, puis les convulsions arrivèrent dans toute leur violence, et il hurla cet horrible cri, tout le corps tordu dans son agonie.

« Pas de magie ! » lança Daray à Silas. Silas laissa sa baguette de côté et se jeta sur le vampire pris de hurlements et convulsions pour le clouer au sol. Sharahak se débattit en grognant, les doigts enfoncés dans la terre. Il délogea Silas de son dos et se mit à se débattre contre la paroi en roche de la cave. Ses mains qui cherchaient à agripper une prise s'écorchèrent jusqu'à l'os, et alors que le vampire continuait à labourer le mur, Rahkesh entendit bientôt l'horrible crissement des phalanges mises à nu contre le rocher. Silas saisit ses mains déchirées et ensanglantées et le força à s'éloigner de la paroi. Le vampire presque mort fut réduit à des spasmes désordonnés, comme un poisson hors de l'eau ; les tentatives désespérées de Silas pour le forcer à l'immobilité restèrent toutes inutiles.

« Il est trop fort pour moi ! » cria Silas. Il fit apparaître des cordes, les ancra dans le sol de la grotte, et les serra autour de Sharahak. « Elles ne vont pas tenir longtemps. »

« Ça suffira. » le rassura Daray, « Tiens-le bien. » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Nic. Nic se plaça derrière Rahkesh et attrapa ses bras, Daray le saisit à la tête, le força à étirer le cou, et enfonça ses propres crocs dans les morsures partiellement cicatrisées.

Rahkesh entendit quelqu'un se mettre à hurler, puis perdit connaissance.

* * *

**Alors que ****Rahkesh s'affaissait**, Daray retira ses canines et cracha le sang de côté. Il avait vu l'état dans lequel était Sharahak et n'allait pas prendre le risque d'en avaler une gorgée. Il se mordit le doigt et le frotta sur la blessure. Les marques avaient cessé de saigner et les profondes incisions furent bientôt remplies du sang du vampire. Une fois pleines, toute trace des morsures disparurent, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Puis les deux garçons écartèrent Rahkesh des flaques de sang et de vomissure et l'installèrent à l'autre extrémité de la cave. Une faible lueur apparut lentement autour de lui, et il commença à frissonner et s'agiter, comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose. Il aurait été frappé d'une nouvelle crise de convulsions si son corps déjà épuisé et malmené avait eu quelques restants de force.

Sharahak était toujours en train de hurler et luttait de toute son énergie contre ses liens. Silas essayait de le restreindre mais le vampire plus âgé était beaucoup plus fort que lui.

« Allume un feu, tiens-le au chaud, et essaye de l'empêcher de bouger. » demanda Daray à Nic. Nic acquiesça et se dirigea vers le fond de la cave ; il délogea un rocher de la paroi et sortit les morceaux de bois cachés derrière. Il les porta jusqu'à Rahkesh, qui commençait à rouler violemment d'un côté sur l'autre, et maintint le sorcier à moitié mort immobile pendant qu'il allumait un foyer.

Faisant confiance à l'adolescent pour prendre soin de son ami, Daray retourna vers Sharahak au moment même où ses liens se brisèrent. Les deux cousins se jetèrent sur l'autre vampire et parvinrent ensemble à le clouer au sol.

« Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » jura Silas quand un poing mal dirigé atterrit au beau milieu de sa figure.

« Le sang de Rahkesh. » haleta Daray, forçant les jambes de Sharahak à l'immobilité et tentant de mettre en place d'autres chaînes. « Merde, nous avons toujours su qu'il était puissant. » Sharahak se raidit soudainement et s'effondra. « Il était temps. » Silas se pencha sur lui pour examiner ses blessures.

« Il a rouvert tout ce qui était presque guéri. Mais il cicatrise à nouveau, et très vite. » annonça-t-il.

« Et Rahkesh ? » questionna Nic. Quand la chaleur du foyer l'avait enveloppé, Rahkesh avait cessé de se débattre, et il paraissait à présent inconscient. Ses convulsions lui avaient causé quelques dommages, mais rien qui ne mît sa vie en danger.

« Aucune idée. » répondit Silas. « Normalement, une morsure non cicatrisée n'est pas dangereuse. La sienne était partiellement guérie. Grâce à sa dernière série de runes sanguimagiques. Une série pour les cicatrisations. » Nic hocha la tête. Les trois voyageurs lui avaient expliqué leur pratique de la sanguimagie ; il avait failli perturber l'un des rituels de Silas, ce qui aurait pu les tuer tous les deux.

« Mais c'était une morsure à moitié cicatrisée, le vampire avait arrêté de se nourrir parce qu'il y avait été forcé, pas parce qu'il avait fini. Des gens en meurent souvent. » intervint Daray. « J'ai dû rouvrir la morsure et la refermer correctement. » Le tonnerre résonna dans la montagne. « Je pense qu'avec toute la magie qui a été utilisée pendant la bataille le temps s'est retrouvé perturbé. » Quelques secondes plus tard il se mit à pleuvoir.

« Quelqu'un devrait avertir les gardes que nous sommes toujours vivants. » proposa Nicodemus. Silas érigea un bouclier pour tenir la pluie à distance, se rendit invisible, et partit informer les gardes de leur statut. Nic se pencha et ramassa la fiole abandonnée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » l'interrogea Daray. Quelques gouttes d'un produit écarlate étaient restées au fond et l'intérieur du récipient était recouvert d'une substance rougeâtre qui brillait. Nic haussa les épaules.

« Ça ressemble à du sang. » Il fit mine de tendre la fiole à Daray, mais sitôt que les doigts du vampire l'effleurèrent il bondit en arrière comme s'il s'était brûlé.

« Grand dieu ! C'est du sang de dragon ! » s'exclama Daray en se retranchant à l'autre extrémité de la caverne, trois pieds plus loin. Nic observa cet acte d'affolement avec surprise, puis regarda la fiole.

« Quel est le problème avec le sang de dragon ? »

« Dans son état pur, il est mortel pour les vampires. » répondit Daray après s'être un peu calmé. « C'est aussi un ingrédient très puissant, utilisé dans certaines préparations alchimiques pour augmenter la puissance brute ou les capacités médicinales. »

« C'est ça que Rahkesh a dû utiliser. » déduisit Nic en pointant du doigt un Sharahak qui était entièrement guéri. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes, mais toute trace de ses horribles blessures avait disparu.

« Il faut des mois pour préparer ce truc. Non, il a fait autre chose. » Daray se rapprocha, et Nic l'observa, amusé, décrire autour de la fiole le cercle le plus large possible. Le vampire enfonça un doigt dans une des mares laissées par le sang de Rahkesh et le renifla. Puis il renifla la fiole. Il devint soudain très pâle, à la frontière du translucide.

« Il l'a bu. Cet idiot _l'a bu !_ »

« C'était une mauvaise idée ? »

« Personne n'y a jamais survécu. » répondit Daray. Sorti de son horreur initiale il se tourna vers la forme immobile de Rahkesh. « Je sens qu'il est vivant. Ça ne devrait pas être possible. » Puis il remarqua que Nic ne semblait pas le moins surpris. En fait, le jeune guerrier Chachapoyaro se mit à rire doucement. « Quoi ? » Nicodemus haussa les épaules et rangea la fiole de côté avant de s'asseoir par terre.

« Nycahalia et Kalahimran. Ils ont appris aux étudiant à détecter la magie. Rahkesh est beaucoup plus puissant que vous ne le réalisez. » annonça-t-il.

« Ça n'explique toujours pas comment il a fait pour survivre. »

« Oh si. Il a été capable d'absorber le sang de dragon et d'en transférer les pouvoirs curatifs à Sharahak à travers son propre sang. La magie présente dans son corps était suffisamment puissante pour en repousser les pouvoirs et les rediriger vers Sharahak. » expliqua Nicodemus.

« Et avec l'addition du sang humain les effets létaux ont été neutralisés. Oui, je comprends maintenant. » termina Daray à mi-voix. « Je parie que ça n'avait encore jamais été tenté. »

« Probablement pas. Pas assez de gens assez fous. » ajouta Nic en se remettant à rire.

* * *

**Rahkesh se réveilla en sursaut,** la respiration haletante. Il essaya de se relever, mais renonça au bout de quelques tentatives, son corps refusant d'obtempérer. Tout était sombre et il n'arrivait pas à apercevoir grand-chose. Tous ses membres lui faisaient mal, et sa tête était attaquée par des marteaux géants, mais il se sentait aussi étonnamment alerte, et ses réserves magiques n'étaient pas aussi épuisées qu'elles auraient dû l'être.

« Réveillé ? » demanda doucement une voix. Les oreilles de Rahkesh bourdonnaient, il avait du mal à réunir assez de concentration pour prendre conscience des mots prononcés. Et comprendre ce qu'on lui demandait. Il essaya de parler, ne parvint qu'à émettre un toussotement enroué. Quelqu'un souleva gentiment sa tête et appuya une coupe remplie d'eau contre ses lèvres. Rahkesh but mais se sentit rapidement malade.

« Essaie de ne pas tout vomir. Tu as besoin de remplacer ton sang. » Cette fois-ci il parvint à identifier la voix de Nicodemus. Rahkesh se concentra et réussit à tourner la tête pour observer ses environs.

L'entrée était mal située et les rayons du soleil couchant ne pénétraient pas à l'intérieur ; il faisait sombre. Au centre de la petite grotte, un feu de bois offrait lumière et chaleur. Sharahak était allongé, visiblement inconscient, plus loin vers sa gauche. Comme d'habitude, Daray, étendu de l'autre côté du foyer, s'était avachi de tout son poids sur un amas de cailloux qui auraient dû en toute logique être inconfortables. Et bien entendu il prenait beaucoup plus de place que ce que les lois physiques auraient dû permettre. Nicodemus était assis derrière Rahkesh, et soutenait sa tête. Rahkesh, qui avait enfin retrouvé l'usage de ses membres, agrippa dans une paume tremblante le verre d'eau qu'on lui offrait, et finit par utiliser ses deux mains pour boire sans tout renverser.

Il était couvert de sang et de vomi. L'odeur était écoeurante. Il se demanda si le cuir de sa chemise sans manche pourrait être sauvé. Même les sortilèges de nettoyage avaient leurs limites. Il leva une main pour tâter ses cheveux emmêlés, et en profita pour passer un doigt sur la peau artificielle qui recouvrait sa cicatrice ; elle était toujours en place. Mais les pointes de sa longue chevelure étaient poisseuses de vomi et de sang. Son estomac s'était calmé et il but lentement le reste de son verre, certain que le liquide était additionné de quelques unes des potions que Nic transportait dans la douzaine de bourses accrochées à sa ceinture. Il sentit aussitôt que ses forces lui revenaient.

Sa peau luisait. Rahkesh leva un bras tremblant et s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son épiderme, mais des runes sanguimagiques gravées sur son corps. Habituellement invisibles, elles brillaient désormais d'un or profond. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir si c'était bon ou mauvais signe.

« Sharahak ? » finit-il par articuler d'une voix cassée. Après tous ces hurlements sa gorge le faisait horriblement souffrir.

« Sain et sauf. Je ne sais pas comment tu as su ce qu'il fallait faire, mais ça a marché. » répondit Daray. Rahkesh hocha lentement la tête. Même ce simple mouvement lui donnait le tournis.

« Et les Incas ? » demanda-t-il.

« En fuite, pour l'instant. Ils reviendront bientôt, mais tes cris les ont effrayés. Ils venaient du sous-sol, et n'avaient vraiment plus rien d'humain. » lui expliqua Nic. « Je n'avais jamais rien entendu de pareil. Tous les hommes et animaux présents dans la forêt se sont enfuis.»

« Enireth ? » questionna Rahkesh, en se souvenant des rugissements furieux du dragon tandis que les éclairs écarlates le frappaient.

« Qui ? » l'interrogea Nic.

« Enireth. Le dragon. » clarifia Rahkesh. Les deux autres adolescents écarquillèrent les yeux.

« C'est de _ça_ que tu as eu le sang ? » s'étrangla Daray.

« Oui. »

« _Comment ? _»

« Il me l'a donné quand il a compris que Sharahak était en train de mourir. Il m'a dit que son maître l'utilisait comme médicament. » répondit Rahkesh.

« Oui, dans des potions. Pas à l'état pur. » intervint Daray.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » redemanda Rahkesh.

« Tu connais son nom ? » l'interrogea Daray.

« Il me l'a dit. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

« Comment a-t-il fait pour te le dire ? Ne me dis pas que tu parles aussi le dragon. » s'exclama le vampire.

« Communication par l'esprit. Maintenant que s'est-il passé ? »

« Une communication télépathique avec un dragon ? Les dragons ne sont pas télépathes. »

« Daray ! » rugit Rahkesh ; le vampire stupéfait fit un bond en arrière. Nic agrippa les épaules de Rahkesh pour l'empêcher de se lever. Rahkesh eut une grimace de douleur et tenta de se détendre à nouveau. « Que. S'est-il. Passé. » gronda-t-il entre ses dents, la patience commençant à lui manquer. Daray cligna des yeux, puis réalisa qu'il ferait mieux de répondre à sa question.

« Les Incas. Ils ont réussi à assommer la pauvre créature et l'ont emportée avec eux quand ils se sont enfuis. Mais je suppose qu'il est suffisamment grand pour que nous puissions le retrouver facilement, en cas de besoin. » expliqua le vampire. Rahkesh secoua la tête. Il fallait impérativement libérer Enireth. Il ne savait pas comment il s'y prendrait, mais il se débrouillerait pour libérer ce dragon des Incas.

« Et la télépathie ? » questionna Nicodemus après quelques minutes de silence.

« Je me suis entraîné à détecter les moments où les vampires utilisaient leur télépathie, en suivant leurs émissions mentales. J'ai juste ouvert mon esprit, attendu, et laissé rentrer tout ce qui circulait. » répondit Rahkesh. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter sur la manière dont il s'y était pris. Lui-même ne savait pas exactement comment il y était arrivé.

« Tu réalises que dans le même journée tu as réussi deux choses qui étaient supposées être impossibles ? » lui demanda Daray, à présent visiblement amusé. « J'ai hâte de tout raconter à certains de nos professeurs à Akren. » Rahkesh gémit aussitôt.

« J't'en prie, non ! »

« Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas y échapper. Oh, voilà qui devrait rendre la conversation très intéressante. » Le vampire y songea quelques instants.

« Oui. Sûrement. » grommela Rahkesh.

« Tu réalises à quel point Namach va se défouler sur nous si jamais tout ça endommage ta sanguimagie ? » annonça finalement Daray.

Rahkesh grogna, il n'y avait même pas pensé. Si cet accident interférait avec ses runes sanguimagiques, ou, d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'empêchait d'en pratiquer de nouvelles, il ne pourrait jamais apprendre la spiritumagie ou la nécromancie. Bien sûr, Namach serait dans une telle fureur que cela n'aurait plus d'importance de toute façon puisqu'il serait mort.

« Et merde. » murmura-t-il. Daray se mit à rire doucement. « Ça n'a rien de marrant. Je suis mort. » Le vampire riait maintenant à pleine gorge. « Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi en rire. »

« J'imaginais juste la tête de Namach quand il apprendra que l'un des meilleurs élèves qu'il ait jamais eu a été assez idiot pour boire du sang de _dragon_. » expliqua Daray, toujours plié en deux. Si Rahkesh ne s'était pas senti aussi mal en point qu'un mort-vivant mal réchauffé il lui aurait jeté quelque chose en pleine figure. Il était vraiment, vraiment mort. Il essaya de s'étirer mais des éclairs de douleur se réveillèrent dans son bras et sa jambe.

« Tu es blessé. Etant donné le sang de dragon, c'était trop risqué d'essayer de te soigner avec des sortilèges.» lui annonça Nic. Rahkesh inspecta sa jambe : une bonne partie de l'épiderme avait été arrachée quand son mollet avait frotté contre la paroi. Nic termina le mélange qu'il avait préparé dans un bol et Daray fit apparaître des bandages. Le vampire jeta un œil sur le sang qui recouvrait Rahkesh et utilisa un sort pour supprimer son odorat. Voir mais ne pas sentir l'aiderait à garder le contrôle quand ils s'occuperaient des blessures. Rahkesh avait découvert au cours de ses recherches personnelles que c'était l'odeur du sang plus que son spectacle qui tournait les vampires en prédateurs. Il comprit qu'ils allaient essayer de nettoyer la poussière et les cailloux incrustés dans ses plaies ; il s'allongea et se força à rester immobile.

Malheureusement, il avait érigé ses boucliers trop tard, et la chaleur produite par la bataille entre les deux jets de flammes avait eu le temps d'atteindre sa peau. Couvert de brûlures autant que d'abrasions, il faillit crier quand Nic massa son épiderme détruit pour faire pénétrer le baume. Daray tenait sa jambe pendant que Nic travaillait, et Rahkesh crispa les poings jusqu'à avoir la marque des ongles sur ses paumes. Une fois la jambe terminée, ils passèrent à l'épaule.

« Tu as des morceaux de roche fichés dans la peau. » lui annonça Nic. Rahkesh n'était plus en état de s'en apercevoir, en fait, il commençait à perdre toute sensibilité. Et l'épuisement extrême qui s'était manifesté précédemment commençait à revenir.

« Et bien enlevez-les. » répondit-il. Daray lui tint l'épaule et Nic se mit à ôter les éclats. Quand le premier d'entre eux fut finalement dégagé, Rahkesh s'était tellement mordu la lèvre inférieure qu'il avait le goût du sang dans la bouche. _Ça_, il l'avait senti. Nic jeta le morceau de côté et Rahkesh fut surpris par sa taille - comment avait-il pu rentrer dans son épaule ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

« Je ne sais pas quel genre de convulsion tu as eue avant qu'on arrive, mais ça devait être sacrément puissant. » commenta Nic en utilisant son couteau pour extraire un autre éclat. Rahkesh ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas hurler.

Sitôt les cailloux et la poussière nettoyés, Daray se retira à l'autre extrémité de la cave, le plus loin possible du sang. Nic nettoya une nouvelle fois les blessures avant de les panser. Rahkesh se rappela la décoction antalgique rangée dans son coffre d'oreilles, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si son utilisation avec le sang de dragon provoquerait des interactions désagréables. L'épuisement pesant de plus en plus sur ses paupières, il se détendit et ferma les yeux. Il pourrait s'inquiéter des éventuels changements provoqués par ce fameux sang de dragon plus tard.

« Il dort. » annonça Nic au bout de quelques instants. « Peut-être devrions-nous attendre demain avant de retourner à la cité. Il est très probable que les Incas se décident pour une attaque nocturne. » Daray acquiesça.

« Je pars chasser. Je prends le premier tour de garde, tu peux dormir. » proposa-t-il. Nicodemus accepta. Daray fit apparaître des couvertures supplémentaires et ils les utilisèrent pour envelopper Sharahak et Rahkesh. Nic s'allongea près du feu ; le vampire sortit vérifier si certains des animaux étaient revenus des profondeurs où les cris inhumains de Rahkesh les avaient fait fuir.

* * *

**Rahkesh ouvrit les yeux avant l'aube. **Incertain de ce qui l'avait poussé à se réveiller si brusquement, il resta immobile, tous les sens à l'écoute. Le feu flambait encore, son éclat orange tremblotant dans la petite caverne, créant des ombres légères et mouvantes sur les parois. Il était enveloppé dans une série de couvertures et il savait sans avoir besoin de le vérifier que quelqu'un avait nettoyé à coups de sortilèges le sang et le vomi qui le recouvrait. La pluie s'était arrêtée, mais le rocher qui masquait l'entrée l'empêchait d'observer le ciel nocturne et de deviner l'heure. Rahkesh vérifia lentement tous ses membres à la recherche d'une infirmité permanente, pliant doucement les orteils, les pieds, les chevilles, puis le reste du corps. Tout semblait en état de marche et assez bien remis des aventures qui lui étaient arrivées. Le mal de tête était parti et sa gorge ne le faisait plus autant souffrir. Il leva une main contre son cou ; les déchirures étaient bien refermées. Il s'assit, inspectant ses alentours pour déterminer qui d'autre était réveillé.

Sharahak dormait encore, mais sa respiration indiquait qu'il était passé du coma léger où il était tombé plus tôt à un véritable sommeil. Toutes ses blessures avaient disparu.

Daray était en train de réparer l'un de ses protège-poignets. Nic, assis à sa droite, versait une potion dans un bol.

« Il reste combien de temps avant l'aurore ? » questionna Rahkesh à mi-voix.

« Trois heures. » répondit Nic. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Mieux qu'avant. » Rahkesh saisit le bol que Nic lui tendait. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? »

« Quelques herbes curatives banales. Des feuilles d'Uxen réduites en jus et filtrées. Et différents sorts de guérison basiques que Daray a rajoutés. » lui expliqua Nic. Rahkesh but rapidement, et sentit les sortilèges se répandre dans son corps.

Sharahak grogna et commença à se réveiller. Il se redressa et le vampire regarda autour de lui avec une agilité inattendue pour son récent état de santé.

« D'accord. Quelqu'un m'explique ce qui s'est passé. » demanda-t-il.

« De quoi te souviens-tu ? » questionna Rahkesh. Sharahak réfléchit quelques instants.

« L'attaque du dragon. Ses griffes m'ont eu, n'est-ce pas ? » Rahkesh acquiesça.

« Oui. Tu as failli mourir. » expliqua-t-il. Sharahak se tut et étudia cette réponse. Puis il secoua la tête.

« Non, j'aurais _dû_ mourir. Que s'est-il passé ? » Les deux autres adolescents regardèrent Rahkesh, qui haussa les épaules et expliqua la situation au vampire. Sharahak l'écouta en silence jusqu'à la fin. Le vampire paraissait songeur, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler quelque chose.

« Le sang de dragon est très puissant. Bien plus puissant que ne le pensent la plupart des gens. Ses effets sont mal connus, mais je me souviens d'un peuple que j'avais rencontré sur une île, quand mon bateau avait fait naufrage. Ils utilisaient le sang de dragon pour leurs rituels de guérison. Je me souviens bien de ses pouvoirs. » commenta le vampire. « Merci Rahkesh. » Rahkesh répondit par un demi-sourire.

« De rien. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien, très bien en fait. Comme si je n'avais jamais été blessé. » expliqua Sharahak, un étonnement certain dans la voix. Rahkesh éclata de rire.

« Exactement comme moi. C'est vraiment une substance truc très puissante ! » Mais il grimaça quand un mouvement réveilla des éclairs de douleur à travers son épaule. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tu l'as encore rouvert. » annonça Nic. Rahkesh sentit le sang commencer à couler dans son dos. Nic prit le morceau de tissu qui trempait dans un bol d'eau et essuya les traces d'écoulement. « Tu as réussi à arracher toute la peau de ton épaule. »

« Les sorts de guérison ? » demanda Rahkesh à Daray. Le vampire haussa les épaules.

« Nous ne savions pas comment ils réagiraient avec le sang de dragon. Nous pouvons toujours essayer, maintenant que tu es réveillé. » Rahkesh se pencha en avant ; il attendit que Nic ait fini de nettoyer la plaie et Daray commença l'incantation d'un sortilège. Pendant quelques instants, rien ne se passa. Puis Rahkesh sentit le sortilège passer sur lui sans pénétrer. Il réalisa alors que c'était peut-être _lui _qui rejetait le sort et il se força à se détendre, commandant à la magie de fonctionner. Il y eut comme un éclair d'énergie statique sur sa blessure, et la douleur disparut complètement.

« Waouh. C'était différent. » commenta Nic. « Tu es parfaitement guéri. »

« Je pense que je bloquais sans m'en rendre compte. » expliqua Rahkesh, en se demandant s'il pouvait répéter l'expérience pour d'autres sortilèges. C'était peu probable, mais cela valait la peine d'essayer. Quand il serait de retour dans sa propre époque avec des guérisseurs expérimentés et des professionnels qui en sauraient plus sur le sang de dragon que lui.

« Tu es réellement guéri ? » Il reposa la question à Sharahak. Le vampire acquiesça. « Assez pour te battre ? »

« Pourquoi demandes-tu ? » répliqua Sharahak. « Je me sens bien, comme si j'avais trop d'énergie en fait. »

« Les Incas vont bientôt attaquer. » expliqua Rahkesh.

« Probablement. » ajouta Daray. « Attaquer à l'aube est un tel cliché qu'on peut presque toujours s'y attendre. »

« Et nous sommes déjà sur les lieux. Ils pensent que tout le monde est retranché dans la cité. Nous sommes cachés à l'extérieur, peut-être même derrière leurs lignes. » fit remarquer Rahkesh.

« S'ils reviennent. Tu leur as fait sacrément peur. Merde, tu _nous _as fait peur avec tes hurlements. » amenda Nic. « Nous devrions attendre jusqu'à ce que nous soyons certains qu'ils sont revenus. » Ils attendirent assis en silence une heure supplémentaire. Regardant le feu brûler. Rahkesh essaya divers sortilèges de nettoyage sur ses vêtements. Peu avant l'aube, ils entendirent des tambours résonner au loin.

« Ce ne sont pas ceux que nous utilisons. » commenta Nic inutilement. Ces tambours roulaient à un rythme féroce qui n'avait rien à voir avec la communication de messages. Lentement, un chant commença à s'élever ; les Incas se rapprochaient.

« Ils ne bougent pas, ils se contentent de rester au même endroit. » déclara Daray alors qu'ils écoutaient. Les sons ne changeaient pas de direction, quoi que les Incas aient préparé, ce n'était pas une attaque. Rahkesh s'assura qu'il avait toutes ses affaires avec lui ; son sac à dos était perdu mais il ne contenait heureusement rien d'irremplaçable.

« J'aimerais aller voir. » annonça-t-il. Quand Nic et Daray commencèrent à protester il les arrêta. « Je ne suis ni malade ni blessé. Et si le sang de dragon a eu des effets sur ma magie je ne le sens même pas. Je vais bien. En fait, mieux que bien. »

« Peux-tu toujours devenir invisible ? » lui demanda Daray. Rahkesh prouva aussitôt que oui. « Sharahak ? »

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis en pleine forme, et mieux. » répondit Sharahak. « Comme si je n'avais jamais été blessé. Mieux que je ne me suis senti depuis plusieurs années. » Daray interrogea Nic du regard. Nic hocha la tête ; il jeta de la terre sur le feu et le piétina pour qu'il s'éteigne. Daray délogea le rocher qui protégeait l'entrée et tous quatre sortirent rapidement pour gagner une autre cachette, celle-ci construite dans les branches inférieures d'un arbre au feuillage très dense.

* * *

**« Les gardes sont là-bas, près des buissons. » **indiqua Nicodemus à mi-voix, le doigt pointé. Daray et Rahkesh s'approchèrent, invisibles, évitant tout mouvement dans les lianes mobiles et les arbustes touffus qui auraient pu trahir leur présence. Rahkesh doutait que les Incas eussent jamais rencontré un ennemi invisible, mais mieux valait qu'ils ne remarquent rien d'inhabituel.

« Six en tout. On commence par les deux à gauche ? » proposa Rahkesh.

« D'accord. » approuva Daray. C'était très étrange de ne pas pouvoir apercevoir le vampire, et Rahkesh devait se fier à ses capacités télépathiques croissantes pour détecter sa présence. Conscient du problème, Daray émettait une onde mentale constante pour informer l'humain de sa position exacte. Grâce à cela, Rahkesh pouvait presque voir le vampire dans son esprit. Il ne s'était pas encore inscrit aux cours de télépathie ; il avait prévu de commencer l'année suivante, mais si ses progrès se maintenaient à cette vitesse, il finirait par être tellement en avance sur les autres qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin. Sauf pour les classes d'Occlumancie et de Légilimancie.

Les gardes regroupés en équipe de deux étaient positionnés en un large demi-cercle autour du camp inca. Ils étaient sur le qui-vive, regardant droit devant eux, mais ils ne bougeaient pas, et si deux d'entre eux disparaissaient les autres ne s'en apercevraient pas. C'était une grave erreur ; en organisant des rondes ils auraient été beaucoup plus difficiles à abattre. Rahkesh et Daray n'avaient pas l'intention d'avancer en laissant derrière eux des ennemis en vie : ils tuèrent les deux premiers. Les lames s'enfoncèrent entre deux vertèbres, sectionnant la moelle épinière, paralysant tout mouvement, et provoquant silencieusement leur mort sans alerter les autres.

Les quatre gardes restants furent éliminés de la même façon. Daray envoya alors un signal télépathique à Sharahak. Nic et lui les rejoignirent et les aidèrent à installer les corps contre des arbres pour qu'ils aient l'air passablement vivants.

« Pouvez-vous comprendre leur langue ? » demanda Rahkesh à Nic et Sharahak. Sharahak acquiesça tandis que Nic secoua la tête.

« On ne nous apprend généralement pas ça, sauf les guerriers Xuelhualas. Mais nous n'avons jamais eu beaucoup de contact avec les Incas, nous n'en avions pas besoin. » expliqua Nic.

« Ce n'est pas si différent, tu arriveras probablement à deviner la majeure partie des mots. » intervint Sharahak. « Je pense qu'à l'origine ils venaient de la même région, et qu'ils avaient la même langue. Il y a très longtemps bien sûr. »

Tous quatre s'avancèrent prudemment, à pas très lents. Il ne faisait pas encore tout à fait jour, et sous le couvert de la forêt il faisait même très sombre. Devant eux il y avait des feux, des tambours, et des chants. Seule une partie de l'armée inca était présente ; en fait, il ne semblait pas y avoir plus d'une trentaine de personnes dans la clairière occupée par le brasier. Bien plus loin, au-delà de cette première ligne de feux, dans les profondeurs de la forêt, ils aperçurent d'autres foyers. Le groupe qui utilisait les tambours devait donc constituer l'avant-garde, et derrière lui, disséminée parmi les arbres, se trouvait le reste de l'armée. Nic retrouva un sentier à moitié effacé et l'utilisa pour leur faire contourner la clairière et trouver un meilleur point d'observation.

Le feu du brasier dessinait un cercle, ses panaches de fumée montaient haut dans les airs. La lueur des flammes jaillissait sur les sous-bois sombres de la forêt, peignant la végétation en orange et en rouge. Des gens étaient allongés nus sur le sol, tête-bêche, et formaient un vaste cercle supplémentaire dont le centre était le même que celui du brasier. Rahkesh s'aperçut en les observant qu'ils étaient attachés ensemble dans cette position, chacun présentant de longues incisions. Tout leur sang s'échappait vers le puits circulaire qui contenait le feu.

Dans le cercle du brasier se tenait un gigantesque bloc en or massif. Il était gravé d'étranges créatures. Des bêtes à l'aspect vaguement humain, aux immenses ailes de chauve-souris. Sculptées sur les parois leurs faces grimaçaient et leurs yeux sertis de rubis miroitaient au gré des flammes.

« Un autel. » Souffla Daray, « une sorte de sacrifice rituel ? ». Rahkesh haussa les épaules. A côté de lui, Nic fit demi-tour et revint quelques pas en arrière vers la base d'un arbre géant. Les trois autres se retournèrent pour l'observer pendant qu'il tirait d'un coup sec sur une liane, puis délogeait simultanément deux autres. Une échelle constituée de liens végétaux tomba aussitôt au sol. Nic grimpa et invita les autres à le suivre.

Il y avait à près de vingt pieds de hauteur une branche horizontale suffisamment large et solide pour tous les asseoir. Ils rampèrent jusqu'à son extrémité et observèrent ce qui passait en dessous.

Douze hommes frappaient en rythme les tambours tandis que d'autres, couverts de tuniques dorées et de tatouages rouge et noir, chantaient agenouillés juste derrière les personnes attachées ensemble autour du brasier. De là où ils étaient, ils purent voir que l'autel – puisque ce semblait bien être la fonction du bloc en or massif – était creux et rempli d'un liquide rougeâtre. Les deux vampires reniflèrent l'air.

« Du sang. C'est rempli de sang. » annonça Daray. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Aucun de ses compagnons n'eut le temps de répondre. Au même moment, les prêtres habillés de vêtements dorés et de tatouages rouge et noir quittèrent la lisière de la forêt et vinrent se mettre debout à côté des victimes allongées sur le sol, un pour chacune d'entre elles. Simultanément ils tirèrent un couteau de leur ceinture, et simultanément ils le plongèrent dans la poitrine de leurs sacrifices. Les quatre témoins cachés à l'abri frissonnèrent aux hurlements des êtres à qui les prêtres tatoués arrachaient le cœur.

Puis les prêtres levèrent les coeurs au-dessus de leurs têtes en chantonnant dans leur langue plusieurs fois le même refrain. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le centre du cercle et jetèrent les organes dans l'autel gorgé de sang.

Le sang s'alluma peu à peu d'une lueur rouge brillante. Il se mit à bouillonner. Des cris et des rugissements s'échappèrent du liquide en ébullition. Les Incas s'agenouillèrent autour de l'autel et Rahkesh aurait pu jurer qu'ils tremblaient de peur.

« Je peux les sentir. Ils sont terrifiés. » commenta doucement Daray. Puis le sang brilla plus vivement encore et le bouillonnement devint si violent que des éclaboussures jaillirent de l'autel. Les tambours s'arrêtèrent. A côté de Rahkesh, Sharahak se figea soudainement.

« Je sais ce qui se passe. » articula-t-il. « Ils sont en train de conjurer des démons. »


	17. Chapitre 17

Ames sensibles, arrêtez-vous ici. C'est l'un des chapitres qui valent à cette histoire le classement dans la catégorie M. Au même titre que le précédent d'ailleurs.

Je vous rappelle aussi que ceci est une traduction de Miranda Flairgold, qui s'est- elle-même inspirée de J. K. Rowlings.

Enfin, je remercie **666Naku** (Non, ils ne sont pas malades, ils sont Incas), **onarluca** (Retour au vingtième siècle dans le chapitre 20.), **adenoïde** (Voir deux commentaires précédents.), **FluoResCenT** (Monsieur est servi.), **Angi** (Bonjour.), **Isatis** (Attention à ne pas crier encore une fois où on finira par te suggérer l'asile.), **SiaAhn Sacham** (Hello.), **aliminar** (Tout le monde continue à se demander quelles seront les conséquences du sang de dragon et nous ne pouvons même pas torturer Miranda Flairgold pour lui arracher ses idées.), **Snaky **(J'en rougis.), **mo **(Bravo pour avoir été le premier à souligner que Harry est accro à l'électricité. On pourrait dire que cela lui vient naturellement.) et **xodom** (Maintenant la suite.) pour leurs encouragements.

* * *

__

__

__

__

_**Chapitre 17**_

**Rahkesh n'avait entendu parler de ces créatures**** qu'une seule fois auparavant ; **dans un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il cherchait des informations sur l'une des rébellions de gobelins et avait trouvé dans la même section un volume consacré aux démons. Ce sujet lui étant apparu beaucoup plus intéressant, il l'avait lu et oublié son autre recherche. Les démons vivaient dans le monde souterrain, un lieu que personne n'avait jamais visité de son propre gré. Ils étaient impliqués dans l'enlèvement de sorcières, sorciers, vampires, et de beaucoup d'autres humains doués de pouvoirs magiques ; ils les utilisaient comme esclaves. De temps à autre les démons essayaient de quitter le monde souterrain pour s'emparer de la planète. Ils avaient toujours échoué, mais leur dernière tentative s'était soldée par la destruction de l'Atlantide, et celle d'avant par la disparition d'une civilisation de reptiles bipèdes, humanoïdes, intelligents et magiques, qui avait existé avant les humains. Et celle qui l'avait précédé avait anéanti une autre civilisation qui s'était développée pendant le règne des dinosaures. Ce dernier peuple avait forcé les démons à retourner dans le monde souterrain, au prix de leur propre espèce. Causant du même coup l'extinction massive de la plupart des êtres vivants.

Normalement, seuls un petit nombre de démons pouvaient s'échapper au même moment – invariablement, l'énergie nécessaire pour quitter le monde souterrain détruisait le portail utilisé au bout de quelques passages. Le royaume démoniaque était actuellement fermé, ayant été condamné lors de la fin de l'Atlantide par sept sceaux qui empêchaient les démons de préparer une nouvelle attaque. Rahkesh ignorait quand ou comment c'était arrivé, mais il savait qu'au vingtième siècle six de ces sceaux étaient brisés. A l'époque où il se trouvait, il en restait probablement plus, et donc les démons que les Incas conjuraient ne pouvaient venir nombreux.

Des flots de sang jaillirent de l'autel, bouillant visiblement, frappant les Incas agenouillés qui crièrent de douleur. Le liquide commença à siffler et s'évaporer, créant une nappe de brume qui tomba sur l'autel et ses prêtres. Des éclairs parcouraient ce brouillard, émanaient de son centre et du bloc en or ensanglanté. Rahkesh sentait la magie battre à travers la clairière au pouls de l'autel. Elle lui laissait une impression de brûlure et de peine, avec une saveur étrange qui lui rappelait le goût du sang. Enfin un gigantesque geyser écarlate se souleva et quelque chose commença à émerger de l'autel sanglant.

A côté de lui, Sharahak se mit à trembler. Rahkesh l'observa furtivement et s'aperçut que les yeux du vampire roulaient fébrilement dans leurs orbites, si loin en arrière que seul le blanc restait. Il s'accrochait à l'arbre comme à une planche de salut, et tremblait si violemment que son mouvement se communiquait à la branche. Rahkesh vit son nez commencer à saigner et ses yeux devenir rouges des vaisseaux éclatés. Il dégaina sa baguette et lança rapidement un sortilège de repousse-attention sur leur cachette pour éviter que les Incas ne les aperçoivent. Puis il se retourna pour vérifier l'état de Daray. L'autre vampire n'était pas encore aussi mal en point, mais il n'allait pas tarder à l'être. Lui aussi tremblait violemment et cherchait à prendre de l'air. Rahkesh ne l'avait jamais réellement vu respirer avant ; les vampires n'en ayant pas besoin, la majeure partie ne le faisait pas. Ses yeux devenaient peu à peu rouges, mais les effets ne semblaient pas aussi sévères que chez Sharahak. Peut-être parce qu'il était plus jeune et moins puissant, songea Rahkesh. Il allait demander à Nic de l'aider à descendre les vampires de l'arbre avant qu'ils ne tombent quand au même moment la chose qui sortait de l'autel rugit.

Le rugissement de ce démon ressemblait beaucoup à celui du lion, avec quelque chose du hurlement du dragon, mais en beaucoup plus puissant. Rahkesh se couvrit les oreilles avec les mains, mais l'horrible son était trop fort. La douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, et il observa avec une fascination morbide la créature émerger de l'autel.

Les ailes apparurent les premières. Immenses, noires. Pour la majeure partie taillées dans le cuir, comme celles d'une chauve-souris, mais avec le long des phalanges d'épaisses écailles reptiliennes. Les griffes qui ornaient leurs extrémités, blanches comme l'os, paraissaient dangereusement aiguisées. Ces ailes étaient gigantesques, plus larges que ce qu'il aurait suffi à supporter le poids d'un homme.

La tête présentait quelques traits humains, mais elle était allongée à la manière d'un museau de loup. Une paire de longues cornes, enroulées sur elles-mêmes à la façon d'un bélier, perçaient de part et d'autre de son front. Il avait un cou épais recouvert de fines pointes, comme les aiguilles d'un porc-épic, partant des pommettes et descendant vers la nuque. Les yeux, plus larges que ceux d'un humain, luisaient d'un orange brillant. Ce qui cependant frappa le plus Rahkesh, ce fut les paupières coupées à la verticale. Quand il clignait des yeux, ses paupières ne s'abaissaient pas, mais se déroulaient de gauche à droite, ou vice-versa. Sa peau était d'un fauve très profond, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour rugir à nouveau, Rahkesh aperçut une langue fourchue et une mâchoire pleine de crocs impardonnables.

Le corps était vaguement humanoïde. Dans la mesure où il avait deux jambes, deux bras, et une tête. Il avait aussi une queue, longue, épaisse, flexible comme un fouet, avec une pointe en forme de lance. Les articulations des genoux se pliaient à l'opposé d'un être humain, tandis que les chevilles restaient identiques. Les hanches se détachaient si nettement de chaque côté qu'il ressemblait un peu à un kangourou. Les pieds étaient gigantesques, bien plus larges que pour un homme. A la place des orteils se trouvaient d'énormes griffes blanches. Quatre pointaient vers l'avant, deux vers l'arrière, pour permettre une meilleure prise sur les objets. Les mains possédaient des doigts extrêmement longs, six en tout, avec une articulation supplémentaire. D'autres griffes émergeaient du dos des premières phalanges. Debout, le démon était plus grand que Rahkesh – qui dépassait légèrement les six pieds – bien que de peu.

Le démon étendit ses ailes et les actionna avec force, montant haut dans les airs. Les tambours s'étaient reculés jusqu'à se retrouver presque sous les arbres, et les Incas à genoux, brûlés par le sang bouillonnant, levaient vers lui des yeux pleins d'horreur. Il fit au-dessus de la clairière un tour complet, comme pour juger son nouveau domaine. Il rejeta sa tête hérissée de cornes et de pointes en arrière, et il cracha un bouquet de flammes. Puis il rugit et plongea sur les prêtres agenouillés.

Ce qui suivit fut un bain de sang plus horrible que ce à quoi Rahkesh aurait jamais cru assister. Le démon recourba la queue au-dessus de la tête, comme un scorpion paré à l'attaque, et la planta dans la tête de l'un des hommes à genoux. Le bruit du crâne transpercé fit grimacer Rahkesh. Ses mâchoires se refermèrent sur la gorge d'un autre Inca, et il entendit les os craquer et s'écraser comme des feuilles mortes. Un second démon émergea au même moment de l'autel, d'un jaune sombre, mais d'un cuir plus clair que le premier. Le nouveau venu happa trois prêtres qui essayaient de s'enfuir et utilisa les griffes de ses pieds pour ouvrir les intestins d'un quatrième. Le premier démon égorgea un autre avec les pointes situées sur ses ailes, et déchira encore un autre avec les mains. Le sang mêlé au jus des entrailles se répandit sur toute la scène. Puis les démons passèrent à table.

Le plus sombre des deux ouvrit la poitrine d'un Inca encore vivant pour lui dévorer le cœur. Les cris de sa victime étaient si perçants que Rahkesh se demanda si les Chachapoyaros situés en haut du mur pouvaient les entendre. Puis elle mourut, restes inertes dans les bras du démon. Ce dernier se mit alors à ronronner, un son de chat satisfait totalement irréel dans le spectacle du sang tombant à gouttes de ses mâchoires et des morceaux d'os dépassant des cadavres lacérés. Il mâcha le cœur lentement, comme un gourmet. Puis il s'attaqua au cerveau, fracassant le crâne et léchant le jus à coups de langue, aussi méticuleux qu'un félin. Une fois terminé, il jeta le reste de côté. Le corps dépecé heurta la base de leur arbre avec un bruit mou, et Rahkesh se força à ne pas regarder. Le démon choisit une autre victime et lui ouvrit le ventre avec une précision de chirurgien.

Les deux démons continuèrent à picorer les cadavres, choisissant sur chacun quelques morceaux à dévorer. Cœurs, cerveaux, yeux, foies, estomacs et moelles épinières. Ronronnements et légers grognements ponctuaient leur plaisir à savourer ce repas. Les hommes qui avaient joué des tambours s'étaient enfuis vers les autres feux de camp, et malgré la distance, Rahkesh pouvait les entendre vomir. Seule une poignée resta, des Incas qui étaient couverts de tatouages noirs des pieds à la tête. Ils observèrent silencieusement, attendant que les démons aient terminé. Rahkesh remarqua que bien qu'ils pâlissent sévèrement en contemplant le festin qui se déroulait dans la clairière, ils ne détournèrent pas les yeux. Rahkesh avait été le témoin de nombreuses atrocités au cours de sa vie, mais le spectacle de ces démons en train de se nourrir commençait à le rendre malade. Il recula sur la branche en direction du tronc. Nic le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, l'air aussi pâle et révolté que se sentait Rahkesh.

« Dégoûtant. » murmura-t-il. Il fut surpris quand Nic se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Ce sont des démons. Tu te rends compte que les Incas vont les envoyer à nos trousses ? » Rahkesh cligna des yeux, et se fustigea mentalement pour son manque d'attention. Il n'avait pas encore pensé aux conséquences.

« Je ne sais pas comment combattre des démons. »

« Moi non plus. Et je doute que les guerriers Xuelhualas qui sont avec nous soient plusau fait. » répliqua Nic. Tous deux sursautèrent quand Sharahak commença à émettre d'étranges petits halètements rauques. Le vampire vacilla, puis glissa.

« Wingardium Leviosa ! » murmura rapidement Rahkesh, attrapant le vampire avant qu'il ne tombe de l'arbre.

Soudain, les démons tournèrent la tête pour observer l'arbre où ils étaient cachés. Les Incas surprirent le mouvement et suivirent la direction de leur regard.

« Oh non. » dit Nic.

« Chut ! » commanda Rahkesh. Les deux adolescents restèrent immobiles, retenant leur respiration. Rahkesh comprit que les démons pouvaient sentir leur magie. Il était probablement inutile de se cacher désormais. Le plus grand et plus foncé se retourna vers l'autre. Il siffla, puis émit un étrange son à mi-chemin entre un couinement et un bourdonnement. Les Incas murmuraient entre eux, observant l'arbre attentivement.

Le plus clair des démons laissa de côté son dernier cadavre et déploya ses ailes, battant l'air deux fois, sans prendre son envol. Le plus foncé tourna un œil orange vers les Incas.

Et il parla.

« Il y a des humains icsssssssi. » Son ton sifflant ne ressemblait à rien de ce que Rahkesh avait jamais entendu. La créature parlait doucement, lentement, la voix ronde et pleine d'air, sifflement de serpent et ronronnement de chat.

Les Incas se regardèrent entre eux, surpris et mal à l'aise. Puis l'un des plus vieux s'avança et s'inclina respectueusement devant les démons. Les autres l'imitèrent.

« Nous vous avons appelés. Vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez dans ce monde, dès que la tâche pour laquelle nous vous avons appelés sera terminée. » énonça lentement le vieillard. Rahkesh ne put qu'admirer le courage nécessaire pour parler si calmement et avec une telle autorité à un démon qui venait juste de massacrer nombre de ses semblables. La créature fronça les arêtes couvertes d'écailles qui lui servaient de sourcils. Elle semblait maintenant un peu plus humaine, visiblement mécontente. Les paupières obliques se refermèrent et se rouvrirent.

« Nous sommes conscients des termes du contrat, mortel. » répondit-elle. Son ton cruellement méprisant transparaissait clairement malgré la douceur de sa voix. Le vieillard sembla se rendre compte qu'il l'avait offensée, et hocha la tête en s'inclinant de nouveau.

« Je pense qu'ils font partie de nos objectifs. Nous sommes en guerre. » expliqua-t-il. Le plus clair des démons avait gardé les yeux fixés sur l'arbre où étaient réfugiés les vampires à moitié inconscients et les deux mortels. L'autre avait concentré son attention sur l'Inca, mais il continuait à leur faire face, les ailes à demi déployées, prêt à l'attaque.

« Il faut que nous partions d'ici. » murmura Nic à Rahkesh. Rahkesh hocha la tête. Mais comment ? Il jeta un œil vers le sol ; ils étaient suffisamment bas pour sauter. Il pouvait lancer un sort de lévitation sur les vampires. Nic possédait ses propres pouvoirs magiques ; bien que Rahkesh n'en connût pas l'étendue, il présumait que Nic saurait se défendre.

« Une fois rendus au mur, Kalahimran et les autres sorciers pourront les repousser. A combien sommes-nous ? » questionna Rahkesh. Nic réfléchit un instant.

« Pas très loin, et je connais quelques sentiers cachés qui nous feront gagner du temps. »

« Je m'occupe des vampires alors. » Proposa Rahkesh en lançant un sort de lévitation sur Daray. Le vampire se mit à briller, puis le sortilège rebondit, repartant vers Rahkesh à une vitesse bien supérieure à celle de son lancement. Rahkesh se baissa.

SMASH ! Le sortilège creusa un énorme cratère dans le tronc de l'arbre. Les démons se relevèrent et prirent leur envol, rugissants. A la vue des créatures qui prenaient de l'altitude, Rahkesh sauta par-dessus Nic pour parler à Daray.

« Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu rejettes ma magie Daray. Détends-toi, ça ira. Nous allons nous en sortir. » expliqua doucement Rahkesh, tout en utilisant pour calmer le vampire tous les moyens télépathiques qu'il avait appris.

Daray l'attaqua mentalement à l'instant même où son esprit toucha le sien. La vue de Rahkesh tourna au gris et il cessa de respirer alors que le monde tournait autour de lui et commençait à se noyer. Il sentit le froid l'envahir et gémit quand une douleur horrible traversa son cerveau. La douleur fit résonner sa tête et le monde physique s'effaça. La souffrance était terrible, pleine de vagues aveugles qui venaient battre sans relâche contre son esprit. Il ne pouvait rien sentir, ni voir, ni goûter, ni entendre. Tout disparut et il se sentit perdre conscience. Au milieu de ce brouillard confus et douloureux, Rahkesh réalisa que le vampire avait perdu le contrôle de ses facultés mentales. En fait, tout se passait comme si Daray était inconscient et son subconscient rejetait tout contact, incapable de faire la différence entre aide et menace.

Les démons avaient pris encore plus d'altitude, cherchant leur position exacte dans l'arbre. Nic tira d'une des bourses accrochées à sa ceinture une paire de disques en or sur lesquels étaient gravés des runes. Pendant ce temps, Rahkesh se concentra sur les sensations les plus calmes et apaisantes possibles, et les projeta dans l'esprit de Daray. Les yeux du vampire roulaient désormais avec la même violence que ceux de Sharahak et il commençait à briller. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

Rahkesh devait à la fois protéger son esprit des assauts du vampire, maintenir le sort de lévitation sur Sharahak, et convaincre Daray de se détendre : il ne pouvait pas en plus se défendre lui-même, et encore moins une autre personne. Il se tourna vers Nic pour lui demander de se préparer à repousser la prochaine attaque, mais Nic avait déjà perçu le problème et préparait ses propres armes magiques.

Il plaça l'un des disques sur la paume de sa main droite. Plusieurs courtes chaînes en or y étaient accrochées et s'enroulaient autour de ses doigts avant de se rattacher à un autre disque sur le dos de la même main. Il resserra les liens et installa un dispositif similaire de l'autre côté. Puis il leva les deux mains vers ses lèvres et cracha sur chacun des quatre disques. Ils se mirent à briller, leur surface trembla, ils se liquéfièrent, et le liquide doré recouvrit les mains de Nic comme une paire de gants miroitants.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, les démons avaient questionné l'air à coups de langue et de nez, et s'étaient enfin arrêtés sur une position. Le plus clair plongea le premier, le foncé prenant aussitôt le sillage de sa queue. Le clair s'approcha très bas, si bas que ses jambes passèrent à travers les branches les plus hautes. Il s'écarta sans attaquer et rugit en direction de l'autre. Le foncé changea l'angle de ses ailes et glissa vers le trou que les griffes du premier avaient aménagé dans le feuillage. Il tendit ses propres jambes, lacéra les branches qui lui barraient le passage, et fit demi-tour. Il reprit de l'altitude et s'apprêta à reprendre avec l'autre un second assaut.

Rahkesh s'aperçut que les démons travaillaient en équipe, testant leur ennemi et la densité du feuillage sans engager directement le combat. Ils préparaient leurs coups, décidant de la meilleure approche. Les pouvoirs télépathiques de Daray l'attaquèrent à nouveau. Rahkesh renonça à tout espoir de le calmer et le stupéfixa. Il n'avait pas le temps de se battre avec le vampire. Des branches déchiquetées se mirent à pleuvoir sur eux. Les démons se débarrassaient des morceaux qui les gênaient. Lors de leur quatrième assaut, les deux créatures prirent une décision. Ils s'élevèrent en même temps, exécutèrent un demi-tour parfaitement synchronisé, et plongèrent ensemble, crachant d'énormes jets de flamme devant eux.

Nic leva ses mains scintillantes dans un mouvement si rapide que Rahkesh ne put le saisir. Le plus foncé hurla et s'esquiva alors que son souffle enflammé disparaissait. Nic se tourna vers l'autre démon et utilisa un autre mouvement ; une gigantesque bourrasque le projeta contre son compagnon. Nic dessina un troisième mouvement, criant quelques mots dans une langue que Rahkesh n'avait jamais entendue, et les démons rugirent, leurs ailes se pétrifièrent, ils tombèrent. Leur ennemi cloué au sol, Rahkesh lança un sort de lévitation sur les vampires comateux et s'enfuit. Il sauta de l'arbre et se mit à courir dès qu'il toucha terre. Nic l'imita une seconde plus tard. Rahkesh jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Les démons étaient en train de débarrasser leurs ailes de leurs gangues de roche et le plus foncé s'apprêtait déjà à reprendre vol.

Sitôt que son compagnon l'eut rejoint il attaqua. Il plongea sur les humains et vampires qui prenaient la fuite tandis que l'autre resta en hauteur, attendant de voir quelle direction ils prendraient pour éviter l'attaque. Rahkesh ferma son esprit aux vagues télépathiques transmises par les vampires et les démons, et lança silencieusement un éclair contre le plus clair. La créature esquiva le coup et rugit. Rahkesh jeta un second sort, ouvrant de longues lacérations dans le cuir du plus foncé. Nic psalmodiait tout en continuant à courir. Ses yeux étaient fermés, il semblait se fier entièrement à sa mémoire pour trouver leur chemin parmi les sentiers à moitié effacés. Rahkesh attaqua les démons à coup de maléfices brise-os, et dut éviter les ricochets quand ils furent repoussés sans effort. Ses diverses tentatives donnèrent peu de résultats. Et il était limité dans la fréquence de ses sortilèges par la nécessité de maintenir le sort de lévitation. Tout reposait donc sur les épaules de Nic.

Un jet de flammes s'écrasa sur leurs talons et Rahkesh se jeta de côté, emportant Nic hors du sentier. Les flammes passèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes et ils attendirent qu'elles disparaissent. Les démons dirent demi-tour pour une nouvelle attaque. Nic choisit un autre chemin, Rahkesh le suivit. Ils se trouvèrent de nouveau sous la protection des épaisses frondaisons et Rahkesh entendit en altitude les rugissements rageurs des démons.

Nic s'arrêta enfin, força Rahkesh à faire de même en l'attrapant par la manche, et fit volte-face. Il ouvrit les yeux ; ses yeux et ses mains toujours enveloppées d'or liquide se mirent à briller. Il leva les deux bras et balaya l'air d'un long mouvement

Il ne se passa rien. Rahkesh se tourna vers Nic pour lui demander ce qu'il essayait de faire, mais Nic secoua la tête avant qu'il puisse lui poser la question. Rahkesh attendit patiemment.

Directement au-dessus de leurs têtes, les branches se brisèrent et s'enflammèrent. Le plus foncé des démons toucha terre des quatre pattes. Le plus clair atterrit peu après, agrandissant encore le trou dans les feuillages.

Aussitôt les lianes qui s'accrochaient aux arbres voisins commencèrent à luire. Les démons se figèrent. Nic sourit et donna le signal avec ses mains miroitantes.

Les lianes se lancèrent à l'assaut, s'enroulant autour des démons. Leurs épines déchirèrent leurs paupières tandis que les segments lisses enveloppaient leurs ailes dans un gigantesque filet. Nic se remit à courir, Rahkesh le suivit. Les cris et grognements des démons ligotés résonnèrent à travers la forêt silencieuse.

Des boules de feu fusèrent derrière eux. Rahkesh pouvait en ressentir les vagues de chaleur. Les démons étaient en train de brûler les lianes. Quelques secondes plus tard un rugissement triomphant retentit, suivi par un bruissement de feuillages et le son de pas rapides qui se rapprochaient. Nic changea de direction et l'emmena sur un autre sentier. Rahkesh pouvait entendre les démons se précipiter à leur poursuite.

« Ils nous rattrapent ! » parvint-il à haleter, incrédule. Les démons suivaient leur piste, à pied, à travers la forêt, plus rapides qu'eux. Des flammes passèrent près de Rahkesh, manquant son visage de quelques pouces. Nic esquiva un second jet et prit un chemin de traverse. Les démons franchirent d'un bond la distance qui les séparaient, atterrissant juste sur leurs traces. Rahkesh sentit la brûlure du feu sur ses talons, et entendit craquer les branches des arbres. Ils n'auraient pas le temps d'arriver au mur.

Une vague de magie surgit de nulle part et les submergea, les projetant à terre. Rahkesh sentit son sort de lévitation se briser. Puis deux présences vampiriques réapparurent à la frontière de ses sens. Rahkesh réalisa qu'il était allongé sur le sol au milieu du sentier et roula sur le côté. Nic se jeta derrière un tronc abattu au moment où un jet de flammes passait au-dessus de sa tête.

Puis tout se tut. Rahkesh se réfugia derrière un arbre et se releva. Il jeta un œil vers le sentier et s'arrêta, stupéfait.

Les deux démons étaient debout au milieu du chemin, appuyés sur leurs quatre membres, leurs ailes massives partiellement déployées, côte à côte. Face à eux se trouvaient les deux vampires. Les quatre créatures grondaient sourdement.

Nic et Rahkesh échangèrent un regard confus, incapables de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Buveurs de sang » cracha le plus clair des démons. Il agita la queue comme un lion en colère et secoua la tête, hérissant les pointes acérées qui entouraient son visage et son cou. L'autre démon siffla et fit quelques pas en avant. Sharahak répondit par un grondement et se rapprocha à son tour, dessinant un demi-cercle sur la pointe des pieds, ses mouvements puissants mais souples, comme une panthère prête à l'attaque. Daray fit apparaître deux longues dagues et s'avança vers les démons qui grondèrent un avertissement.

Devant les yeux stupéfaits de Nic et de Rahkesh, les quatre créatures continuèrent à mesurer leur combativité respective, cherchant à intimider leur adversaire par des gestes et des grondements. Rahkesh ouvrit prudemment son esprit et explora le monde psychique. Il ressentit le choc de leurs énormes présences télépathiques, mais pas de réel combat ; ils se testaient les uns les autres par de brefs assauts.

Le plus large des démons se lassa et bondit soudainement, directement au-dessus de la tête de Sharahak. Il agrippa une branche et l'utilisa pour se projeter droit sur Rahkesh. Le mouvement avait été si rapide que Rahkesh n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver ; il tomba en arrière, dégaina sa baguette et lança un gigantesque arc électrique contre son attaquant.

Le démon rugit et secoua la tête, dispersant les étincelles et faisant craquer l'air. Rahkesh se releva en continuant à nourrir le sortilège. Le démon détourna le visage de cette contre-attaque et parvint à faire un spectaculaire retournement dans les airs, avec toute la grâce d'un félin, avant de frapper sa cible de la queue.

Rahkesh essaya de s'échapper, mais ses réflexes d'attrapeurs, même aidés par les runes sanguimagiques, étaient trop épuisés par la tension de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, et il ne fut pas assez rapide. La pointe triangulaire de la queue s'enfonça profondément dans son abdomen. Elle manqua les côtes, déchirant la peau et les muscles. Rahkesh la sentit pénétrer presque entièrement et ressortir dans son dos. Puis le démon repartit à l'attaque des vampires, délogeant sa queue d'un coup sec.

Pendant que la créature chargeait en direction de Daray, Rahkesh fit pression sur la blessure située sur son ventre et s'abrita en titubant derrière un arbre. Etourdi par la douleur, il observa la rencontre des deux combattants produire une spectaculaire décharge de magie.

Le démon resta hors de portée de Daray aussi longtemps que possible, frappant d'abord avec un jet de flammes. Le vampire repoussa l'attaque grâce à une large vague télékinétique, un type de défense que Rahkesh l'avait rarement vu utiliser. Les flammes rebroussèrent chemin jusqu'au museau du démon. La créature hurla, secoua violemment la tête, et repartit à l'assaut. Daray leva ses dagues et parvint à dévier les premiers coups, les griffes de son adversaire glissant contre les lames. En voyant ses griffes repoussées à chaque tentative, le démon jeta la tête en avant, étendit le cou de toute la longueur possible, et enfonça les crocs plus d'un pied plus loin, dans l'épaule de Daray.

Naturellement Daray le mordit à son tour. Il plongea une dague sous la mâchoire inférieure du démon, lacérant la peau squameuse à son point le plus fragile, maintint la tête de la pointe de sa lame, et transperça la gorge de ses propres canines.

Pendant ce temps, Sharahak avait sorti un instrument similaire à celui utilisé par Nic et l'avait activé. Le vampire jetait le démon de côté et d'autre à coups de décharges magiques et de gestes, fracassant son ennemi contre les arbres. Le petit démon comprit rapidement ce que faisait Sharahak et évita l'attaque suivante. Il se jeta au sol devant les pieds du vampire, et au dernier moment tordit le dos à un angle impossible pour se relever directement à portée de son adversaire. Deux séries de griffes jaillirent rapidement des mains couvertes d'or de Sharahak ; l'une manqua sa cible, mais la deuxième s'enfonça droit dans l'œil du démon.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à réserver quelques surprises. Le démon ferma les yeux. Les écailles recouvrant ses paupières étaient particulièrement épaisses et les griffes glissèrent dessus sans le blesser. Sharahak dévia un coup qui aurait pu lui ouvrir la cage thoracique, puis accrocha les pieds du démon avec ses propres jambes et le jeta à quatre pattes.

Chacune de leurs mâchoires refermée sur la chair de l'ennemi, Daray et l'autre démon luttèrent. Finalement, les pouvoirs offensifs de leur télépathie s'activèrent. Vampire et démon s'effondrèrent au sol, Daray repoussant la queue du démon avec une jambe, même incapable de voir l'attaque. En buvant mutuellement leur sang ils étaient conscients de toute stratégie préparée par l'autre. La lutte qui suivit reposait plus sur leur force, leur rapidité, et leur endurance mentale, que sur l'efficacité de leurs techniques de combat. Le choc brutal de leurs ondes télépathiques força Rahkesh à assourdir au maximum ses propres dons de perception pour éviter d'en être lui aussi victime. Les griffes du démon attaquèrent Daray et les dagues du vampire retournèrent les coups.

Rahkesh lutta pour respirer, prenant tardivement conscience que le démon devait être capable de produire du poison. Il sentait une douleur abominable et un froid glacial se répandre dans son corps depuis la blessure située sur son abdomen. Il savait que Nic essayait d'attirer son attention en l'appelant, mais il ne pouvait pas répondre, il ne pouvait pas parler. Rahkesh se força à prendre une nouvelle inspiration et essaya encore, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à former le moindre son. Il était allongé sur le sol, mais il ne se souvenait pas être tombé. Il était vaguement conscient des formes de Daray et du démon en train de se battre à la frontière de sa vision, mais sa tête tournait et lui faisait mal.

Le démon à la peau claire s'écarta vivement de Sharahak, et d'un coup puissant de sa queue jeta Nic près de dix pieds plus loin. Nic atterrit violemment contre un rocher et s'effondra au sol. Le démon se retourna et reprit son assaut contre le vampire. Mais cette fois il utilisa sa propre forme de magie. Son corps commença à briller, et quand il déploya ses ailes et rugit il y eut un gigantesque éclair de lumière. Le vampire chercha à fuir, mais l'attaque magique l'avait déjà atteint. La lumière, et les pouvoirs inconnus qu'elle véhiculait, s'abattirent sur Sharahak. Il hurla tandis que le sort du démon pénétrait dans son corps. Bien que blessé, le vampire se jeta contre son adversaire. Rahkesh, qui avait presque perdu conscience, sentit s'effondrer au même instant la dernière de ses défenses mentales ; il perçut alors l'énorme vague de télépathie que Sharahak projeta contre les boucliers du démon et jusque dans son esprit avant qu'ils n'entrent physiquement en collision. Les canines du vampire s'enfoncèrent dans le cou du démon, déchirant la veine jugulaire, en même temps que les griffes de son ennemi ouvraient sa propre gorge.

Rahkesh réalisa calmement qu'il était en train de mourir. Cela lui rappelait le venin de Basilic. La conscience sereine de sa mort prochaine. Le froid. Il ne sentait plus la douleur, et il ne voyait plus rien. Mais plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis l'attaque du Basilic, et Rahkesh avait depuis lors appris beaucoup de choses sur la magie. Il était désormais capable de sentir ses propres pouvoirs, et ses pouvoirs étaient vivants, prêts à se battre. Rahkesh n'avait jamais reçu de cours pour développer une telle perception de la magie en lui, ni en un d'autre. Il ne se reposait que sur son expérience, et cette conscience de sa propre magie était par conséquent rudimentaire. Mais si proche de la mort ses sens s'aiguisaient. L'instinct de survie le plus primaire se manifestait en dépit de tout manque d'entraînement.

Il pouvait sentir ses pouvoirs à présent, enroulés autour de lui comme une seconde peau, émanant de chaque cellule de son corps. C'était un degré de conscience que Rahkesh n'avait encore jamais éprouvé. A travers la magie il voyait sa propre magie. Il voyait aussi le poison, lui aussi substance magique, mais étrangère et mortelle, et que son corps tentait d'expulser. Rahkesh ouvrit davantage encore ses sens, et entendit un sifflement léger résonner dans son esprit. Le Fourchelang. Il l'attira à lui, et, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, envoya ses propres pouvoirs contre le flot du poison. Et le poison se retira.

Dans le monde physique, Nic avait repris conscience et essayait de se relever. Il regarda le sang qui s'échappait des blessures réouvertes de Rahkesh tourner au noir, strié d'or. Les blessures se mirent à briller et brûler, vaporisant le poison sitôt qu'il sortait de son corps.

Rahkesh sentit enfin disparaître la dernière goutte de venin, et ses instincts magiques prirent la relève, le pressant de refermer toutes les entailles pour éviter un autre empoisonnement. Il ne réfléchit pas et obtempéra. Puis le Fourchelang se rendormit avec un sifflement satisfait et ses sens s'assourdirent de nouveau.

Rahkesh rouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé sur le bord du sentier. Guéri. Vivant. Une seconde plus tard Nic était à côté de lui, pour l'aider à se relever et le tirer hors de la trajectoire d'une masse furieuse de griffes, crocs, queue, et lames qui se combattaient. Daray et le démon au cuir foncé. Rahkesh regarda autour de lui et aperçut Sharahak affaissé près de l'autre démon. Aucun ne bougeait. Et tous deux brillaient, mais l'éclat qu'ils dégageaient ne pouvait être proprement appelé lumière, car il était sombre, et comment la lumière pourrait-elle être sombre ? se demanda Rahkesh, l'esprit encore lent et engourdi. Un cri soudain et deux flots de télépathie le jetèrent de nouveau à genoux. Rahkesh essaya désespérément de fermer son esprit contre le pouvoir violent et incontrôlé qui venait battre ses sens. Ses boucliers se remirent enfin en place et diminuèrent les échos télépathiques jusqu'à un niveau plus supportable.

Rahkesh se releva et observa ses environs. Daray et le second démon gisaient près de ses pieds, tous deux figés, la poitrine immobile. Comme Sharahak et l'autre créature, ils brillaient.

L'esprit confus et le corps vacillant Rahkesh se contenta de contempler les quatre corps inconscients, brillants, sans entendre Nic qui appelait son nom. Nic finit par attraper son épaule et Rahkesh revint à lui.

Son ami avait les yeux fixés derrière lui, en direction du sentier qu'ils avaient emprunté pour venir, pétrifié. Il se retourna lentement. Et ses yeux rencontrèrent d'autres yeux, féroces, innombrables.

Il sentit dans son dos Nic qui reculait et dégainait ses armes. Rahkesh leva doucement sa baguette ; il jeta un coup d'œil à Nic qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Tous deux se positionnèrent devant leurs amis inconscients, face à une armée menaçante d'hommes tatoués et porteurs de lances, de flèches, de couteaux.

Les Incas étaient arrivés.


	18. Chapitre 18

Il faudra excuser quelques maladresses, car je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire aussi sérieusement que d'habitude. Mon week-end est brusquement occupé par une merveilleuse nouvelle et je préfère vous donner le texte tel quel que vous faire attendre une semaine de plus.  
Je répète encore une fois que tous personnages reconnaissables appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Quant à ceux que vous découvrez, ils sont le fruit de l'imagination fertile de Miranda Flairgold.

Mille mercis aux aimables lecteurs qui ont laissé un commentaire sur le chapitre précédent : _**SiaAhn Sacham**_(Un commentaire concis et expressif. J'en rougis.), **Abel** (En train de devenir accro ? C'est vrai que l'anglais de Miranda est assez complexe.), **Angi** (Avec de tels commentaires, ma tête va enfler et je ne passerai plus les portes !), **Adenoide** (Disons plutôt que Rahkesh a un don pour attirer les pires applications de la loi de Murphy. Et tu as raison pour les démons. Quelqu'un s'en mordra d'ailleurs les doigts.), **Xodom **(Pour les vampires, voici la suite. Bonne lecture.), **c **(Madame/Monsieur est servi(e).), **mo** (« Totalement incapable de vivre sans. » Tu es tellement proche de l'explication que tu adoreras sûrement le chapitre qui en donnera les détails.), **Rayondesoleil94** (Merci pour tes encouragements. J'en ai bien besoin vu ce qui reste.), **aliminar** (Bien vu, et à bientôt toi aussi !), **Tahitian Shaman** (Personnellement, je pense que si nous aimons tellement cette histoire de runes, c'est parce que nous sommes librivores et graphomanes.), **FluoResCenT**(Je ne promets rien pour le rythme mais j'essaierai de tenir.), **Snaky** (Et merci à toi pour tes commentaires.), **Kerjani** (Je te rends ton salut d'un petit coup de chapeau.), **gaeldrech **(Retour dans le présent au chapitre 20), et **onarluca** (Ton vœu est exaucé.).

* * *

_**

* * *

Chapitre 18**_

La forêt était si dense que l'armée était obligée de se déployer entre les arbres. Mais même déployée la masse Inca était trop importante pour que les deux adolescents parviennent à lui résister, et ils essayaient en même temps de protéger leurs amis. Rahkesh contempla les centaines de regards et de visages qui les observaient des profondeurs de la jungle et réalisa que toute retraite leur était coupée. S'il parvenait à faire venir son balai il pourrait s'échapper par les airs, mais il lui faudrait aussi voler par-dessus les arbres. Et passer au-dessus des frondaisons signerait sa perte. Les Incas avaient certainement posté des archers dans les arbres ou sur tout point élevé qu'ils auraient trouvé. Sans compter qu'ils comptaient probablement des sorciers. Nic leur avait expliqué que ces derniers étaient assez puissants pour détecter et envahir les cités magiques des Chachapoyaros, Rahkesh pouvait tenir pour certain qu'ils étaient également capables de lancer des sortilèges offensifs. La forêt leur offrait une meilleure protection.

En même temps Rahkesh savait qu'il n'était pas en état de combattre. Les dernières vingt-quatre heures avaient épuisé toutes ses forces, et le venin de démon qui venait de l'infecter l'avait laissé aussi faible qu'un chaton nouveau-né. Le sang de dragon avait probablement provoqué des interférences avec ses runes sanguimagiques. Les risques qu'une potion énergisante réagisse avec le venin ou le sang étaient trop élevés pour tenter l'expérience. Une attaque physique le tuerait certainement. Rahkesh sentait son sens de l'équilibre lui faire défaut et ses mouvements se ralentir, et malgré les efforts déployés par la magie pour le guérir, son abdomen le faisait horriblement souffrir aux endroits où la peau avait été forcée de se régénérer trop rapidement. Tout ce qu'il désirait à l'instant même c'était qu'on le laisse dormir un mois entier.

Un bref coup d'œil à son compagnon lui apprit que Nic n'était pas dans une meilleure condition. Rahkesh ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt, mais la collision de Nic avec le rocher l'avait gravement blessé. Son dos était recouvert du sang qui coulait de l'arrière de sa tête. Sa peau était mortellement pâle, et il vacillait tout en s'efforçant de rester sur ses pieds. Il lui restait peut-être quelques réserves magiques, mais il souffrait visiblement d'une fracture crânienne ou même d'une concussion. L'idée que des caillots de sang puissent se former dans son cerveau au moment même n'avait rien de réconfortant.

Rahkesh leva les yeux, en se demandant s'ils pouvaient se réfugier dans les arbres. Il aperçut au-dessus de sa tête un long arceau vert. Un serpent arboricole ! Rahkesh se concentra pour passer au Fourchelang.

_Bonjour._

_Qui parle ?_

_Moi. Rahkesh. Les hommes avec les tatouages sont en train d'essayer de nous tuer, mon ami et moi. Peux-tu nous aider ? _Le serpent l'observa, agitant la langue. Il finit enfin par répondre.

_Comment ?_

_Remonte la colline jusqu'aux grandes pierres. Je sais que tu ne peux pas grimper dessus. Mais s'il-te-plaît essaie de trouver un serpent noir qui s'appelle Sygra. _Le serpent arboricole réfléchit quelques instants puis acquiesça.

_Les hommes tatoués aiment nous tuer moi et mes semblables pour nous voler notre peau. Ils portent des peaux de serpent. Je n'aime pas ça. Tu les combats ? Je vais t'aider. _Décida-t-il, et il disparut en quelques secondes dans les arbres, laissant Rahkesh à observer les dernières traces de son passage et espérer qu'il trouverait Sygra.

Réalisant que Sygra se trouvait au-dessus du mur il se concentra, cherchant tous ses souvenirs de son animal de compagnie, et les utilisant pour lui envoyer un signal avec toute la puissance mentale qu'il put réunir. Il ne savait même pas si ce qu'il essayait de faire était possible, mais Sygra devrait descendre du mur si elle voulait le retrouver.

TCHACK ! Une flèche se ficha soudainement dans l'arbre près de son oreille et Rahkesh sursauta. Une salve rapide suivit, mais il s'était déjà jeté à terre. Il se retrouva à moitié caché par une aile de démon providentielle.

« Ah ! » Rahkesh roula sur le côté ; Nic était toujours debout, miraculeusement indemne. Le cri provenait d'un Inca qui avait essayé de s'approcher dans son dos ; le dit Inca paraissait désormais mort ou inconscient à ses pieds. Nic tenait un bâton. D'où le sortait-il ?

Un homme fonça sur lui, une hache à la main. Nic le frappa à la tête et il s'effondra au sol. Rahkesh se releva, dégaina un couteau et le lança dans la gorge d'un autre Inca qui essayait de charger sur eux.

Les flèches semblaient avoir donné le signal de l'attaque. Des ennemis apparaissaient maintenant de toute part. Rahkesh évita un autre tir, remerciant les denses feuillages pour leur protection.

« Reducto ! » Ce sort avait des effets secondaires particulièrement déplaisants sur les être humains, nota Rahkesh, surtout quand il atteignait la gorge. Un moyen de tuer efficace, bien que salissant. « Fulguris ! » Plusieurs soldats hurlèrent alors que les éclairs les transperçaient, et le tonnerre craqua et gronda, arrêtant les Incas dans leur élan. Ils n'étaient pas préparés à affronter des ennemis doués de pouvoirs magiques.

Quelqu'un lança un ordre. Les Incas changèrent légèrement de position.

« Baisse-toi ! » commanda Nic tandis qu'une nouvelle volée de flèches passait à travers les arbres. Rahkesh se baissa et essaya de s'abriter de nouveau derrière le démon.

« Argh ! » Il ne put s'empêcher de crier en sentant la flèche transpercer son bras. Merde. Tout allait de mal en pis. Rahkesh jeta un sortilège de répulsion, repoussant toute une troupe d'archers Incas pieds par-dessus tête dans la végétation du sous-bois. Puis il s'effondra sur son côté.

En voyant Rahkesh s'effondrer Nic tira une poignée de poussière de l'une des bourses attachées à sa ceinture, la lança dans les airs, suivie d'une poudre extraite d'une autre bourse. Puis il leva ses deux mains miroitantes et cria. Dans une grande bourrasque les poudres se transformèrent en un épais brouillard. Nic esquissa un autre mouvement, et un souffle de vent réarrangea la nappe qui les recouvrit de toute part. Des flèches volaient à travers la brume, mais, incapables de rien voir, les incas ne pouvaient viser correctement. Quelques secondes plus tard ils battaient en retraite pour éviter que l'étrange brouillard ne les atteigne. Nic traversa rapidement le sentier pour rejoindre Rahkesh.

« Ça va ? » Rahkesh acquiesça en serrant les dents. La flèche était profondément enfoncée dans son bras. Nic examina prestement la blessure tandis qu'une nouvelle volée rebondissait sur l'aile partiellement déployée du démon.

« Elle est barbelée. Je ne peux pas la tirer. Il va falloir que je la sorte par l'autre côté. » annonça Nic, dégainant un couteau et coupant la pointe. Il bloqua le bras de Rahkesh contre sa cuisse, et, avant que son patient puisse réaliser ce qui se passait et protester, poussa la flèche de toute sa longueur pour la faire ressortir de l'autre côté.

La vue de Rahkesh vira au gris, il avait sans doute hurlé, il était incapable d'en être certain. La flèche émergea de son bras, les pointes vicieuses dirigées vers l'empenne, couverte de sang.

« Désolé, les Incas empoisonnent leur flèches, plus vite on l'enlève, mieux c'est. » s'excusa Nic en arrachant les bandages qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt pour nettoyer l'épaule de Rahkesh et en les enroulant autour de son bras. Autour d'eux le brouillard se dissipait.

SLAM ! Une hache s'enfonça dans le sol près du pied de Nic. Nic s'écarta vivement et se retourna, frappant l'assaillant de son bâton. Le premier coup atteignit l'Inca qui s'était approché par derrière à l'aine, le second sous le menton, et le dernier sur la tête. L'Inca s'affaissa sur le démon immobile. Le brouillard avait entièrement disparu et les Incas étaient revenus.

« Nous sommes encerclés. » annonça Nic, levant légèrement la tête pour observer la situation. Il agita de nouveau ses mains et des hurlements retentirent dans la forêt. Il pointa un doigt ; deux Incas s'écroulèrent, pris de convulsions.

Rahkesh se releva sur ses genoux, cherchant dans les arbres environnants les trappes qu'ils avaient aménagées plus tôt. Tout ce qui pouvait servir à combattre leur ennemi. Il appela en Fourchelang, à l'affût de toute réponse de la part des serpents venimeux qu'il avait relâchés.

Un cri soudain vint le distraire. Nic tentait de repousser six Incas extrêmement déterminés. Les soldats utilisaient des haches, et l'un d'entre eux tenait encore un arc brisé. Ils esquivaient les mouvements dangereux que Nic opérait avec son bâton. Rahkesh se releva à moitié et sans réfléchir fit apparaître une vague d'acide. Résultat d'un sort particulièrement désagréable que lui avait appris Daray.

Les Incas s'écroulèrent, hurlant et essayant d'essuyer le liquide qui les rongeait. Nic en profita pour les assommer en trois secondes de quelques coups bien placés sur le crâne. Rahkesh se laissa retomber, il avait oublié la quantité d'énergie exigée pour une telle construction chimique. En temps normal il n'avait pas à s'en préoccuper. Mais dans son état c'était presque plus que ce qu'il pouvait se permettre.

Une volée de flèches traversa les airs ; Nic se baissa et se prépara pour une nouvelle attaque. Rahkesh, serrant les dents si fort qu'il crut les entendre craquer, se soigna sommairement de quelques sorts de guérison et attira Nic à lui. Dans la lutte la blessure située sur son crâne avait recommencé à saigner et il n'aimait pas la teinte grisâtre que sa peau commençait à arborer.

« Ne bouge pas. » lui ordonna-t-il, jetant un rapide sortilège. Il ne connaissait rien aux traumas crâniens, mais le charme de diagnostic n'avait révélé aucun dommage majeur. Il en conclut qu'il n'était pas dangereux de forcer la peau à cicatriser. Avec de la chance ils pourraient bientôt consulter un guérisseur.

« Tu as une idée de la manière dont on pourrait s'en sortir ? » interrogea Nic. Rahkesh regarda autour d'eux, cherchant fébrilement une solution. Il secoua la tête et lança un autre éclair contre trois soldats qui chargeaient. Tous trois s'écroulèrent en hurlant et le roulement du tonnerre fit trembler la terre. A travers les hurlements et le grondement, Rahkesh commença à entendre un autre bruit.

Lentement, ce bruit les enveloppa, un cri de guerre gigantesque et terrifiant qui arrêta tous les belligérants sur place. Quelques secondes plus tard, les voix étaient si fortes que Rahkesh dut se couvrir les oreilles.

Puis des hordes d'hommes et de femmes armés de machettes, de couteaux et de bâtons se précipitèrent dans la clairière et submergèrent les Incas. Ces gens n'étaient pas tatoués, et ils manipulaient leurs armes de qualité supérieure avec une dextérité extraordinaire. Rahkesh se releva et regarda les troupes Incas tomber et mourir au fur et à mesure de la terrible progression des nouveaux venus qui chargeaient dans leurs rangs comme des dragons à travers un troupeau de moutons. Nic éclata d'un rire joyeux.

« Les Xuelhualas ! Ils sont là ! » lança-t-il à Rahkesh par-dessus les hurlements d'agonie et les cris de guerre.

* * *

**Depuis son arrivée à Vailape Rahkesh avait beaucoup entendu parler des guerriers Xuelhualas**, continuellement, presque tous les jours. Les Chachapoyaros ne croyaient en aucune forme de religion mais les célèbres défenseurs avaient presque le statut de dieux vivants. Il semblait que le plus grand désir de tout jeune enfant était de rejoindre ces guerriers dans leurs cités au cœur des montagnes. Les Chachapoyaros croyaient sincèrement qu'il n'existait aucun combattant, nulle part, qui puisse vaincre leurs guerriers. Les Chachapoyaros ne manquaient certes pas d'arrogance sur un grand nombre de sujets, mais leur attitude suffisante concernant leur suprématie dans les arts de la guerre confinait à l'odieux. 

La dévotion profonde manifestée par les habitants de Vailape à l'égard de leurs guerriers mystérieux avait toujours étonné Rahkesh. Pour un peuple aussi froidement logique, et souvent cynique, soit il s'agissait là d'un reste incongru de naïveté primitive, soir leurs guerriers étaient réellement extraordinaires. Tout ordre venu des cités cachées était aussitôt exécuté comme loi divine, et quand les guerriers étaient venus assister la cité pendant l'épidémie, les défenseurs locaux s'étaient pliés à leur commandement sans la moindre plainte. Les guerriers de Xuelhuala avaient toujours raison sur tout. Et, à la grande surprise de Rahkesh, ils n'abusaient jamais de ce respect ni de cette obéissance.

A présent, en les voyant détruire les Incas comme une tondeuse industrielle fauchant un champ d'herbe grasse, Rahkesh était forcé d'admettre que peut-être leur réputation était entièrement méritée. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'une tuerie aussi froidement efficace était possible. Les guerriers Xuelhualas anéantissaient les Incas, au pas de course. Leur vitesse était effrayante : tout en courant ils parvenaient à décimer une compagnie Inca en moins d'une minute. Une fois leurs forces passées il ne restait plus un seul homme de vivant. Ils avançaient en trois lignes, l'une derrière l'autre, les deux premières blessant mortellement l'ennemi, la troisième l'achevant. Pas un seul Inca ne parvint à leur opposer assez de résistance pour les ralentir un instant.

Alors que le massacre les dépassait et s'éloignait dans la forêt, à la poursuite des Incas terrifiés qui s'enfuyaient, la quatrième ligne arriva à eux. Ces guerriers-là s'assuraient que chacun des Incas était bien mort. Ils s'occupaient aussi de désamorcer les trappes restantes (non qu'ils eurent beaucoup de travail à ce point) parmi celles qui avaient été installées seulement deux jours auparavant. Derrière eux venait une patrouille. Onze guerriers avançant plus lentement, inspectant chaque sentier à la recherche d'alliés blessés. Nic agita une main pour les appeler.

Alors que les homes et les femmes les entouraient rapidement, Rahkesh, se sentant enfin à l'abri, vérifia l'état de ses amis vampires. Les guerriers aperçurent les démons et firent un véritable bond en arrière à la vue des deux démons et deux vampires inconscients qui continuaient à briller.

Rahkesh lança un sortilège pour déterminer l'état des vampires et fut soulagé de découvrir que les blessures reçues lors de leur bataille contre les démons étaient déjà cicatrisées. Mais aucun ne bougeait, aucun n'était conscient, et Rahkesh s'alarma de voir que le relevé de leur activité cérébrale ne montrait aucune activité.

« Rahkesh ! » Il se retourna et vit Silas arriver en courant sur les traces de la dernière patrouille, un Nuri bondissant à ses côtés. Sygra était installée autour du cou du vampire.

Rahkesh eut un soupir de soulagement, mais dut se jeter hors de la trajectoire de Nuri, quand celui-ci se mit à feuler et charger les démons. Devant leurs yeux stupéfaits la panthère se jeta à la gorge du démon le plus proche – qui se trouvait être le plus foncé – et l'attaqua à coups de griffes et de crocs. Grondant et grognant, il tenta de ronger le cuir, recrachant les écailles.

« Nuri ! » appela Silas en saisissant l'animal. « C'est quoi, ça ? »

« Ça » répondit Rahkesh, « c'est un démon. » Silas le regarda un instant, puis attrapa Nuri par le collier et le tira en arrière.

« Nuri, arrête. Le sang de cette chose ne peut pas être bon pour toi ! » La jeune panthère feula contre son propriétaire et se jeta une nouvelle fois en avant. Silas le rattrapa aussitôt et appuya une main sur sa nuque pour le forcer à rester au sol. Nuri, furieux, cracha et siffla.

Les onze guerriers formèrent un cercle autour d'eux, observant les démons avec inquiétude.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » finit par demander la femme qui semblait être leur chef.

« Les Incas. Ils ont invoqué des démons pour les aider. » expliqua Rahkesh.

« Et les vampires. »

« Se sont battus avec les démons. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui est en train de se passer. » ajouta Rahkesh en haussant les épaules. Il était épuisé et la tête commençait à lui tourner. Les effets de l'adrénaline libérée lors de leur bref combat se dissipaient et son bras lui faisait mal. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il se laissa tomber sur un tronc d'arbre renversé, incapable de tenir droit.

Silas rattrapa Rahkesh au moment où l'adolescent glissait au sol. Il lança sur lui un sort de lévitation et un stupéfix sur sa panthère pour forcer le chat enragé à l'immobilité. Sygra descendit de son cou et s'enroula, protectrice, autour de Rahkesh.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » questionna Silas. Nic, assis par terre et dangereusement pâle, secoua la tête, grimaçant quand le mouvement tira sur sa blessure.

« C'est une longue, très longue histoire. On pourrait rentrer à Vailape d'abord, avant que moi aussi je tombe dans les pommes ? »

* * *

**Tard dans la nuit, les guerriers cessèrent enfin leur poursuite, **et retournèrent vers le mur de la cité. Plus d'une centaine de sentinelles, postées dans la forêt et la montagne, étaient prêtes à sonner l'alarme au moindre danger. Les démons, enchaînés, furent emmenés et arrimés à de lourds rochers, du côté de la montagne. Une patrouille et une demi-douzaine de sorciers restèrent à les surveiller, ainsi que les vampires. 

Ces derniers étaient toujours inconscients, et toujours en train de luire. Kalahimran et certains de ses meilleurs assistants les avaient examinés, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Une fois sa blessure crânienne et son trauma guéris, Nic leur rapporta tout ce qui était arrivé. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, l'annonce que Rahkesh avait bu du sang de dragon souleva une grande émotion chez les sorciers. Mais la réaction des Xuelhualas en découvrant que les Incas avaient invoqué des démons fut bien pire encore.

Trente guerriers furent envoyés vers la clairière où la cérémonie avait eu lieu, accompagnés de quatre guerriers-sorciers. Nic décrivit sa situation exacte, expliqua que l'autel était en or massif, par conséquent extrêmement lourd. Le déplacer serait non seulement difficile, mais laisserait également des traces très visibles au milieu des arbres.

Xeri vint chercher la chauve-souris de Daray, et parvint à convaincre la créature de ne pas se laisser mourir de faim et de fatigue au chevet de son maître. Satan s'était en effet installé sur l'épaule du vampire, criant et gémissant dans des suraigus que jamais personne n'avait encore entendu une chauve-souris proférer. La réaction de l'animal à l'état de son maître n'avait rassuré personne.

Rahkesh était resté à l'écart de tous ces événements, toujours inconscient. Xeri, Vey et Silas s'installèrent autour de leur propre feu de camp avec leurs deux amis épuisés. Les guérisseurs avaient déclaré que tout ce dont Rahkesh avait besoin, c'était beaucoup de repos. Nycahalia avait étudié ses niveaux magiques et était parvenu à la même conclusion. Rahkesh avait épuisé ses réserves à un point tel qu'il était surprenant qu'il ne soit pas comateux.

Silas avait ranimé Nuri, mais dut de nouveau empêcher la panthère d'attaquer les démons. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps avant qu'il ne parvienne à calmer suffisamment l'animal pour que tous s'asseyent et se détendent un peu.

« Tu es sûr qu'il n'y avait que deux démons ? » demanda Silas à Nic pendant qu'ils dînaient. Nic hocha la tête.

« Oui. Je ne connais rien aux portails, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il chauffait de plus en plus à chaque démon, et il brillait quand le second a fini par être complètement sorti. Un ou deux de plus et il aurait fondu. » se remémora Nic.

« C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a jamais beaucoup de démons dans notre monde, les portails ne peuvent pas résister à trop de passages. » murmura lentement Rahkesh. Les autres l'observèrent, Rahkesh cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il faisait nuit, le ciel était dégagé et on voyait les étoiles. Sa tête reposait sur la cuisse de Nic et Nuri était allongé sur ses jambes. Le gros chat ronronnait doucement, le son vibrant à travers son corps jusqu'à Rahkesh.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » questionna Nic. Rahkesh ferma les yeux et vérifia l'état de son corps, cherchant, des orteils à l'extrémité de ses doigts, la trace de toute douleur ou blessure. Il se sentait bien. Epuisé, mais en bonne santé.

« Ça va. Daray et Sharahak ? »

« Toujours inconscients, et toujours en train de briller comme des lanternes. Kalahimran commence à penser qu'il y aurait une sorte de lient mental ou télépathique. » annonça Silas.

« Les guérisseurs ont dit que tu avais besoin de dormir. Plus tu dormiras, plus vite ton corps guérira. » ajouta Nic. Rahkesh le regarda, incrédule.

« Dormir ? Pendant que Daray et Sharahak partagent leur cerveau avec des démons ? Non merci. »

« C'est le plus rapide moyen de guérir. » répéta Nic, Rahkesh cligna des yeux.

« Et je veux être réveillé au cas où quoi que ce soit se passe. » Les autres se regardèrent entre eux et jetèrent un œil en direction des guérisseurs. Nycahalia avait fortement insisté sur la nécessité pour Rahkesh de dormir. Xeri fit signe à Nic par-dessus la tête de Rahkesh et Nic acquiesça. Nic posa les mains sur les tempes de Rahkesh et commença un lent massage. Ses mains étaient toujours recouvertes par ses gants dorés et elles se mirent bientôt à briller. Rahkesh sentit chaleur, contentement et somnolence se répandre dans son corps. Il se rendormit en quelques secondes.

« Bien joué. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » questionna Silas.

« Un type d'hypnose magique. » expliqua Nic tandis que Rahkesh se détendait et plongeait dans un profond sommeil. « Très efficace. »

« A propos des vampires. Qu'allons-nous _faire_ si quand ils se réveillent ils sont possédés par les démons ? » demanda Xeri. Les autres ne surent lui répondre.

« Attendons voir. » finit par décider Silas. Nuri jeta un œil en direction des démons et feula.

* * *

**Quand Rahkesh se réveilla le matin suivant il se sentait plus reposé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.** Il était allongé sur le dos près des cendres encore chaudes du feu, la tête sur la cuisse de Nic. Sygra était lovée sur son torse, observant son réveil. Elle le regardait également avec un air de furie absolue que Rahkesh ne lui avait pas encore vu. Oh non. 

_C'est la DERNIERE FOIS que tu pars sans moi quelque part. C'est compris ? _demanda le serpent. Rahkesh la contempla un instant, puis réfléchit à ce qu'elle avait dit.

_Absolument. La dernière fois. _Sygra agita la langue et attendit patiemment. _Mais tu sais que c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas toujours t'emmener avec moi._

_Il faut bien que quelqu'un te surveille, on ne peut visiblement pas te faire confiance. Et les vampires n'étaient pas d'une grande utilité._

_J'essaierai de ne pas te laisser, mais il y a des fois où tu ne pourras pas m'accompagner. _Déclara Rahkesh avec un soupir. Sygra détourna la tête et la cacha sous ses anneaux. Exprimant sans un mot toute sa désapprobation.

« Qu'a dit le serpent ? » Rahkesh leva les yeux et surprit Nic en train d'observer le cobra mécontent.

« Elle ne veut plus me laisser sortir seul. Apparemment je ne sais pas prendre soin de moi. » traduisit Rahkesh. Nic eut un sourire moqueur.

« Elle n'a pas tord. » Rahkesh le dévisagea.

« Quoi ? »

« Mm. Eh bien, il y a eu le combat contre le dragon, ensuite tu as bu son sang, ensuite tu as été mordu par un vampire, ensuite tu as été attaqué par des démons, ensuite empoisonné par l'un des dits démons, ensuite tu as pris une flèche dans le bras… Je n'sais pas, elle a peut-être raison. » déclara Nic pendant que Rahkesh le foudroyait du regard.

« Dis tout de suite que tu es de son côté. »

« On dirait bien que tu n'as pas de chance. »

« Ou beaucoup au contraire. J'ai survécu, non ? »

« Et nous ne connaissons toujours pas les effets secondaires de ce sang de dragon. »

« Non, mais je suis vivant. Et le sang m'a certainement fait du bien. »

« Un tel enchaînement de circonstances, c'est fréquent, pour toi ? » questionna Nic. Rahkesh haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être. Assez. De temps à autres. » avoua-t-il. Nic, incrédule, se mit à rire.

« En d'autres termes, plutôt fréquemment. »

« Pas tant que ça ! »

« Bien sûr que non. » moqua Nic, refusant visiblement de le croire. Rahkesh secoua la tête, vexé ; de telles crasse ne lui arrivaient pas si souvent que ça !

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de changer de sujet.

« Les guerriers Xuelhualas surveillent la forêt. Aucun danger en fait. Ce sont les démons qui inquiètent tout le monde. Eux et le dragon. Il va bien falloir s'occuper de ces démons, et personne ne sait quoi faire. » Rahkesh délogea avec précaution Sygra de son perchoir, et l'enroula autour de son cou. Sygra lui jeta un regard venimeux mais ne se plaignit pas. Nic l'aida à se relever et Rahkesh regarda autour de lui.

Le jour s'était levé depuis déjà quelque temps mais le camp était encore peu animé. Des sentinelles étaient postées tout autour et la fumée montait des foyers utilisés pour cuisiner le petit-déjeuner. Un impressionnant groupe de sorciers, facilement identifiables avec leurs robes colorées et avec leurs longs bâtons, se tenaient près des corps des démons et des vampires, discutant entre eux. Kalahimran était présent, aisément reconnaissable à sa tête chauve et le bandeau blanc sur son œil. A l'aide de son propre bâton il dessinait des cercles au-dessus d'un démon. Puis il dictait ses observations à un apprenti qui les prenaient en note. Des guerriers sur le qui vive les entouraient, scrutant les démons pour le moindre signe de vie. Silas était avec eux, assis, sur un rocher, et regardant son cousin d'un air triste.

Rahkesh se leva et les rejoignit, Nic à sa suite. Silas ignora leur &arrivée mais Nuri ronronna un salut.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » questionna Kalahimran.

« Oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Rahkesh. Kalahimran désigna les démons de la main.

« Bon, nous savons ce qui se passe. Ce n'est pas la première fois que les Chachapoyaros se retrouvent face à face avec des démons. La cité de Xuelhuala possède des rapports expliquant comment des démons nous ont attaqués il y a plusieurs siècles ; les guerriers se sont emparés du portail utilisé à l'époque par nos ennemis, ainsi que de tous leurs écrits. » Expliqua Kalahimran. « C'est juste qu moment où les démons arrivent dans notre mon qu'il sont les plus faibles. A quel point, tout dépend du portail utilisé. Ce portail-là était mal construit. La plupart ne peuvent pas être déplacés. En le rendant mobile son créateur a aussi affaibli tout démon qui tenterait de le traverser. Il utilise tellement d'énergie pour les faire venir dans notre monde qu'ensuite il n'en reste presque plus. »

Rahkesh eut du mal à le croire. Les démons lui étaient apparus bien assez puissants tels q'ils étaient. Et ils pouvaient être encore plus dangereux ?

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en indiquant les créatures du doigt.

« A vrai dire, nous n'en sommes pas tout à fait certains, mais à force d'examiner leur magie nous avons eu quelques idées. Les démons savaient qu'ils étaient faibles ; quand ils en ont eu l'occasion ils ont donc essayé de s'emparer de l'esprit et du corps des vampires, de les vider de leurs forces et de leurs pouvoirs. Le problème c'est que Sharahak a déjà dû repousser de telles invasions et que ton ami est très puissant. Tous deux se sont aperçus à temps de ce qui leur arrivait et ont réussi à les bloquer partiellement. Les démons peuvent les tuer en continuant à se nourrir de leur magie et de leur force vitale jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent. Je crois que pour les arrêter il nous faudrait les tuer - les démons. Tout en séparant d'une façon ou d'une autre les esprits des vampires de ceux des démons. » termina Kalahimran avec un soupir et haussement d'épaule.

Rahkesh n'avait jamais vraiment étudié la spiritumagie, mais même sans cela il pouvait saisir le problème. Comment contacter l'esprit des vampires sans être capturé par celui des démons ? Et, même alors, comment séparer les deux pour que les démons puissent être tués sans blesser les vampires ? Une véritable opération chirurgicale pour retirer un parasite mortel. Un parasite doué de télépathie, de magie, et de la capacité à vous tuer instantanément s'il se réveille.

« Avez-vous des personnes qui soient douées pour la spiritumagie ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Oui, Nycahalia est très doué, c'est notre meilleur spécialiste. Et avec l'aide de Silas, et la tienne, réussir à sauver Daray est certainement possible. Mais je n'en suis pas aussi certain pour Sharahak. Il aurait fallu un membre de sa famille proche, quelqu'un qui partage le même sang… » Kalahimran laissa la phrase en suspens, regardant avec tristesse le vampire mourant.

« En fait, il y a peut-être uns solution. Je lui ai donné mon sang pour lui sauver la vie. Je suis sûr que cela a créé une sorte de lien entre nous. » intervint Rahkesh. L'œil unique de Kalahimran s'éclaira aussitôt.

« Oui, oui, ça pourrait être très utile. Je vais tout de suite en parler à Nycahalia. » Kalahimran s'éloigna rapidement, et ils restèrent à contempler les démons immobiles.

« Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance. » finit par reconnaître Nic. « Ils auraient pu être beaucoup plus dangereux. » Rahkesh acquiesça.

« Ça va aller, Silas. Dès que Kalahimran reviendra nous allons le sortir de là. » Rahkesh tenta de rassurer le vampire. Silas ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu.

* * *

**« Souvenez-vous, ce type de télépathie est intrinsèquement dangereux. **Si à un moment ou un autre vous commencez à perdre contact avec votre corps, arrêtez tout de suite. Que vous ayez terminé ou non, sortez sitôt que vous sentez la connexion avec votre corps commencer à disparaître. Compris ? » questionna Nycahalia. Rahkesh et Silas acquiescèrent. La magicienne posa son bâton et leur indiqua de prendre position autour de Daray. Tous trois s'assirent et se mirent à l'aise, l'opération risquant de prendre plusieurs heures. Pendant ce temps, Kalahimran s'installa à côté de Sharahak, Rahkesh étant posté entre les deux vampires. Libérer Sharahak et Daray en même temps, avait décidé Kalahimran, était probablement la meilleure chose à faire, ce qui ne manquait pas d'inquiéter Rahkesh, puisqu'il devrait les aider tous les deux. 

Il leur fut assez facile de retrouver l'esprit des vampires. La bataille télépathique qui faisait rage était assez « bruyante », et ils pouvaient détecter leurs amis à la quantité d'énergie mentale qu'ils dégageaient. Dès le moment où il ouvrit sa perception, Rahkesh fut submergé par des vagues sans contrôle ni direction. L'excès de pouvoir généré par les quatre créatures en plein combat. Des couleurs, des sons, et des sensations envahirent son esprit, sans ordre ni sens. Il pouvait suivre le déroulement de la bataille. De féroces assauts télépathiques se succédant en attaques et contre-attaques.

Rahkesh n'avait encore jamais pratiqué un tel type de télépathie. C'était du niveau d'un docteur ès magimentie. Il connaissait peu la matière, ayant grappillé quelques rares notions dans des livres sur l'occlumancie, la méditation, ou en observant les vampires. Mais les indications de Nycahalia étaient simples et faciles à suivre. Elle s'était d'ailleurs mise à parler, mais Rahkesh l'entendait à peine.

« Il faut que vous preniez contact avec la bonne personne. Essayez de trouver les vagues télépathiques qui correspondent à sa personnalité. » expliqua-t-elle. Rahkesh ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment Nycahalia réussissait à parler tout en étant plongée dans un magma télépathique en mouvement constant. Il était si aveuglé par cette tempête qu'il lui était difficile de penser ou d'entendre, et il comprenait désormais pourquoi elle les avait mis en garde contre le danger de se perdre et de briser le lien avec le corps physique.

C'est Daray qu'il retrouve en premier, assez facilement, car il connaissait ses techniques de combat. Même dans une bataille télépathique il ne changeait pas de tactique. Des attaques lentes et puissantes, puis une autre isolée vicieuse et rapide comme l'éclair, suivie d'une autre série de coups plus lents. Enfin un assaut rapide et extrêmement destructeur. Rahkesh avait l'impression de pouvoir _voir_ l'esprit de son ami se battre avec une autre présence.

Le plan consistait à se glisser entre les démons et les vampires, tout en les laissant continuer à se battre. Laisser son esprit se fondre dans leur bataille afin qu'aucun d'eux ne perçoive leur interférence. Et sitôt que Silas et lui sont en place, révéler leur présence, et rejeter leurs amis dans leur propres corps et esprits.

Daray et le démon étaient aussi différents mentalement que l'huile et l'eau, et ils se mélangeaient à peu près aussi bien. Rahkesh voyait clairement la démarcation entre les deux. Son but était de devenir cette ligne, afin que l'énergie de chaque attaque le traverse sans ralentir, comme s'il n'était pas là.

Rahkesh s'infiltra lentement, sans se faire remarquer, et laissa sa propre présence mentale glisser entre l'huile et l'eau. Le combat faisait rage désormais tout autour de lui, la puissance destructrice des deux combattants passant à travers lui. Il n'avait pas mal, et il fut surpris de cette découverte. Une fois en position, il s'était attendu à sentir à ressentir la force de chaque coup. Mais même si les différents assauts le traversaient constamment, leur énergie ne le dérangeait pas. Il était poussé d'un côté et de l'autre au gré des attaques, mais pas blessé.

_Fascinant _Rahkesh sentit les paroles de Silas à travers les vagues télépathiques. Le vampire le rejoignit, se laissant porter par les puissances en lutte. _Toute ma vie j'ai été capable d'utiliser la télépathie, mais ça c'est nouveau. _Rahkesh ignorait s'il était capable de parler et Silas de l'entendre, aussi choisit-il de ne pas répondre. Dériver au gré de chaque attaque et contre-attaque était assez facile, mais il n'avait pas envie d'essayer une communication directe.

Silas, beaucoup plus doué que lui dans ce domaine, était en train d'examiner la situation. Rahkesh ne savait pas comment reconnaître qui gagnait ou qui perdait, ou dans quel état se trouvait chaque protagoniste, mais Silas observait tout et détectait des nuances que Rahkesh n'aurait jamais pu espérer sentir.

_Ça va mal. _Annonça Silas. _La magie du démon s'est infiltrée jusque dans le corps de Daray._ _Nous allons peut-être réussir à séparer leurs esprits, mais ça pourrait détruire Daray physiquement. _Rahkesh ne demanda pas comment cela était possible ; il ne voyait vraiment pas comment la magimentie pouvait détruire un corps, mais il faisait confiance à Silas pour savoir de quoi il parlait.

Une troisième présence les rejoignit ; c'était Nycahalia cette fois-ci, et elle avançait avec beaucoup de prudence. Elle ne connaissait aucune des créatures et s'approchait de leur esprit avec le moins de pouvoir possible. Elle doit vraiment être très douée en magimentie, réalisa Rahkesh, pour être capable de naviguer aussi aisément entre quatre présences sans se faire détecter.

_Rahkesh, si tu es prêt, tu peux essayer de retrouver Sharahak, contente-toi de me suivre. _Rahkesh ne répondit pas, mais Nycahalia le contacta de nouveau et perçut son acquiescement.

Là commençait la partie la plus difficile : étendre sa présence dans deux champs de bataille différents. Ils auraient préféré ne faire qu'un duel à la fois, mais le démon choisi aurait pu alerter l'autre sur leur stratégie. Rahkesh n'interviendrait cependant que très peu dans le combat entre Sharahak et son adversaire. Kalahimran et Nycahalia avaient connu le vampire toute leur vie et s'occuperaient de la plus grande partie de l'opération. Rahkesh n'avait besoin d'être présent que dans la mesure où son lien avec Sharahak lui permettrait d'expliquer au vampire ce qu'ils faisaient et comment les aider si jamais une complication survenait.

Nycahalia créa une sorte de pont entre les deux batailles, et Rahkesh la suivit. Il pouvait désormais observer l'autre combat et intervenir en cas de besoin. Nycahalia rejoignit alors Kalahimran, témoin invisible dans l'autre duel. Puis Nycahalia forma un lien entre tous.

_Sitôt que je vous donne le signal, révélez votre présence et séparez-les. Assurez-vous que pas un seul morceau de leur esprit n'est resté coincé chez l'autre. Prêts ? Allez-y !_

Rahkesh et Silas attaquèrent ; au lieu de se laisser pousser d'un bord sur l'autre quand les adversaires luttaient, ils restèrent fermement en place, refusant de bouger. Ils absorbaient désormais les assauts au lieu de les laisser passer.

L'impact immédiat des derniers coups échangés secoua Rahkesh. Douleur et fureur traversèrent son esprit en vagues furieuses. Il s'efforça de les ignorer et de tenir sa position. Les deux immenses présences continuaient à se heurter, le démon essayant de poursuivre l'attaque, Daray comprenant rapidement ce qui se passait et tentant de battre en retraite vers son propre esprit. Rahkesh laissa sa perception observer l'autre combat et sentit Sharahak faire de même.

Puis les ennuis commencèrent. Les vampires ne parvenaient pas à retourner dans leur propre cerveau. La magie démoniaque dont ils avaient détecté l'invasion chez les vampires n'était pas tant une présence mentale de ces démons, qu'une force physique qui empêchait désormais leurs victimes de reprendre le contrôle de leurs corps.

Un esprit dépourvu de corps disparaît rapidement. Et les démons n'étaient pas prêts à laisser les vampires leur échapper. Ceux qui observaient le combat virent la lumière entourant les quatre protagonistes s'intensifier au point où ils durent détourner les yeux.

Soudain Rahkesh et Silas perdirent les commandes de la séparation. Le démon utilisa les extensions magiques implantées chez Daray et les attaqua des deux côtés. La présence même du vampire disparut pendant que le démon faisait feu de toute part.

La créature était très puissante. Rahkesh sentit une douleur horrible envahir son esprit, et même son corps, tandis que des vagues de télépathie et de télékinésie le frappaient. Cherchant à détruire ceux qui interféraient. Rahkesh perdit contact avec l'autre bataille, et essaya désespérément de se retirer de celle où il était pris. Il ne pouvait presque plus sentir son propre corps, trop affaibli par les assauts du démon. Soudain Silas disparut. Rahkesh suivit ses traces et se trouva tout à coup face à une présence physique au cœur de cette joute télépathique. Continuant dans cette direction il revint dans son corps.

Rahkesh chancela et s'effondra alors que son esprit retrouvait péniblement sa place. Quelqu'un l'avait saisi par les bras et le tirait loin des vampires et des démons. Il entendait crier. Tout semblait distant et embrumé.

SMACK ! On l'avait giflé. Rahkesh fléchit et secoua la tête ; tout s'éclaircit. Il était allongé sur le dos à plusieurs mètres des démons et vampires ; la lumière qu'ils dégageaient battait un pouls violent. Rahkesh regarda autour de lui. Tous observaient le phénomène, et les guerriers avaient leurs arcs tendus et les machettes prêtes.

Kalahimran et Nycahalia étaient assis à côté de lui, Silas étaient avec eux mais semblait inconscient. Nic était agenouillé au-dessus de Rahkesh ; c'était sans doute lui qui l'avait giflé.

« Désolé, tu était en train de tomber dans les pommes. » expliqua Nic à mi-voix. Rahkesh haussa les épaules et regarda les autres.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ça n'a pas marché. » répondit Nycahalia quand Kalahimran continua à se taire.

« Et ? »

« Nous ne savons pas. » compléta Nycahalia après un moment. Ceux qui nous surveillaient ont dit que les vampires et les démons se sont mis à briller comme le soleil juste avant que nous nous mettions tous à crier. »

« Je n'me souviens pas avoir crié. »

« Moi non plus. » gémit Silas depuis le sol. Kalahimran et Nycahalia s'étaient levés et marchaient autour de la puissante lueur qui enveloppait vampires et démons. Leurs bâtons brillaient, et Nycahalia avait les yeux fermés pendant qu'elle cherchait à percevoir à travers son esprit ce qui se passait. Kalahimran préférait utiliser une magie plus physique, agitant son bâton pour lancer des jets de lumière et marmonnant de manière inaudible. Silas jeta un regard à Rahkesh, Rahkesh haussa les épaules et continua à les observer. Les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent face à face et discutèrent à voix basse quelques minutes avant de prendre une décision.

« Bon, il y a une solution. » finit par annoncer Kalahimran alors qu'il se rasseyait à côté d'eux. Son unique œil était mi-clos et triste.

« Etant donné la force actuelle du lien entre les vampires et les démons ils ne vont pas tous survivre. Maintenant nous savons que nous ne pouvons pas aider les vampires, il va falloir qu'ils s'en sortent seuls. Les démons sont en train d'attaquer les vampires des deux côtés, de l'intérieur de leur corps – celui des vampires – et télépathiquement. Mais en les attaquant de cette façon les démons ont laissé leur propre corps sans défense. C'est une faille que les vampires vont devoir exploiter. Parce que les vampires ont un accès à travers le corps physique des démons, ils ont aussi un contrôle, très minime cependant, sur les démons et leur magie. Mais les vampires sont en train de mourir. »

« Alors que pouvons-nous faire ? » questionna Rahkesh.

« Ce qu'on peut faire, en simplifiant les choses, c'est préparer un échange des corps. » proposa Nycahalia. « Transférer les vampires dans les corps bien vivants des démons et les démons dans ceux des vampires qui sont en train de mourir. » Rahkesh la regarda, stupéfait, un échange de corps ?

« Euh, c'est mieux que de mourir, mais mon cousin risque d'être assez fâché s'il se réveille dans un démon. » intervint Silas.

« C'est mieux que de mourir, tu l'as dit toi-même. Et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. » répliqua Nycahalia. Silas réfléchit un instant, puis il acquiesça.

« Très bien. Comment s'y prend-on ? »

« Nous vous avons déjà dit plus tôt que perdre le lien entre corps et esprit était extrêmement dangereux. Tous quatre sont en train de le perdre. Tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est de droguer les corps des démons et leurs esprits vont perdre le lien. Puis il faudra que Silas fasse signe aux vampires, avec sa télépathie, de libérer tous les ancrages dans leurs corps et de les faire passer dans ceux des démons. Nous leur demanderons alors de fermer leur esprit jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent entièrement dans les corps des démons, et nous les assommerons pour qu'ils ne puissent plus être blessés aussi facilement. Enfin nous tuerons les corps des vampires, et les démons qui auront été forcés de les occuper. » expliqua Nycahalia.

« Vous êtes des génies. » déclara Rahkesh. « On commence ? »

* * *

**Il fallut une heure pour préparer les drogues, **puisqu'elles devaient être ajustées à la physiologie des démons, et même les meilleurs maîtres de potions chachapoyaros ne savaient rien sur le sujet. Rahkesh et Silas étaient impatients, pressés de libérer leur ami. 

On administra les drogues et on attendit encore qu'un guérisseur prenne le pouls des créatures, surveillant le léger ralentissement qui indiquerait que les drogues fonctionnaient. Cette nouvelle opération prit une heure de plus, car les maîtres de potions avaient sous-estimé les démons.

Silas s'installa enfin aussi près de l'aveuglante clarté qu'il l'osa, les yeux fermés, et chercha la présence de son cousin, puis celle de Sharahak. Il parvint à leur communiquer une impression de leur plan sans les distraire. Rahkesh l'observa avec sa propre perception mentale, fasciné par la magimentie mise en œuvre. Bien qu'il eût passé plusieurs mois à étudier la télépathie vampirique, il ne parvenait toujours pas à la reproduire, même si ses propres capacités avaient augmenté d'un facteur d'un million depuis l'année précédente.

Réussir à assommer un démon se révéla assez difficile ; faute de pouvoir les voir, ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas déterminer s'ils étaient réellement inconscients ou non. Nycahalia vérifia leur état avec sa propre magimentie, mais les corps des démons étaient construits pour supporter les plus rudes combats, et il fallut plusieurs coups de masse assénés par le plus fort des guerriers avant qu'elle ne décide qu'ils étaient bien inconscients.

Puis il fallut tuer le corps des vampires. Ce qui posa également problème puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas les voir non plus. Les sorciers durent de nouveau les guider, en déterminant la position des vampires et des démons à travers la magie.

Kalahimran tua le corps de Sharahak lui-même, perçant son cœur avec une longue lance, et lançant un jet de flammes avec son bâton.

Pendant que le feu réduisait en cendres l'ancien corps de Sharahak, un événement inattendu se produisit.

Une énorme décharge magique fut libérée.

Le démon ne pouvait pas se laisser tuer aussi facilement. Le premier indice de la catastrophe à venir fut une gigantesque vague de pouvoir qui renversa chacun des spectateurs, plus d'une centaine de personnes, et les fit rouler sur le sol. Rahkesh eut l'impression d'être soulevé par une tornade et emporté. Il tomba à terre et se redressa dans le même mouvement, chancelant.

Des étincelles et des éclairs de lumière jaillissaient de l'endroit où avait brûlé le corps de Sharahak. Une gorge inexistante crachait horribles rugissements et hurlements. L'électricité faisait craquer l'air et des boules de feu montaient jusqu'à vingt pieds de hauteur. De fins lambeaux noirs de magie claquaient en tous sens, vitrifiant le sol qu'ils touchaient. Puis ce gigantesque pouvoir privé de réceptacle focalisa toute sa furie sur une cible unique, le corps du vampire.

Les derniers vestiges magiques du démon se précipitèrent sur le corps de Daray, et le réduisirent en cendres dans un souffle brûlant de flammes noires. Et l'esprit du démon disparut, enfin vaincu.

L'autre démon se mit à briller de plus en plus, et les cendres du corps de Daray firent de même. Les cendres se soulevèrent alors dans les airs et se posèrent sur la forme sombre qui était désormais Daray. Elles prirent l'aspect d'un or brillant et furent absorbées par le nouveau corps en quelques secondes.

Puis les deux corps restants recommencèrent à briller, émettant une lueur si vive que les spectateurs furent forcés de reculer. Le halo lumineux se stabilisa, et commença à rétrécir, formant enfin une simple couverture de lumière jetée sur les deux vampires inconscients dans leurs nouvelles enveloppes physiques.

Silas se releva et approcha prudemment les deux corps, fermant les yeux contre l'éclat qui les recouvrait. Au moment où il arrivait au centre, et commençait à disparaître, une fine langue d'électricité jaillit et le frappa.

Silas n'eut pas le temps de crier ; il fut projeté par-dessus la tête de Rahkesh et contre le flanc rocheux de la montagne avec une force telle que le sol en trembla. Plusieurs guerriers l'entourèrent aussitôt, mais le vampire semblait inconscient. Nuri, qui jusque là était allongé par terre, bondit à travers les airs droit sur la lumière. Rahkesh attrapa la panthère avec un mobilicorpus avant que l'animal ne soit également blessé.

Nuri se retourna contre lui, rugissant et feulant. Rahkesh le stupéfixa, la panthère rejeta le sortilège, brisa en frissonnant le mobilicorpus, et se jeta à nouveau sur les corps des démons.

Cette fois-ci rien ne put l'arrêter ; avec un cri de furie Nuri disparut au milieu de la lumière qui enveloppait les vampires. Une seconde plus tard, on entendit retentir des grondements et grognements. La foule regarda, incapable d'intervenir. Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, la lumière commença à faiblir. Puis Nuri sortit en courant de la sphère lumineuse, aussi vite que si sa queue avait pris feu. Il bondit par-dessus les guerriers qui entouraient Silas et s'accroupit auprès de son maître, grondant et feulant, la queue agitée.

Silas s'assit lentement et caressa la nuque de la panthère, murmurant dans son oreille pour calmer le félin enragé.

Tandis que la lumière disparaissait, la foule observa de plus près son centre, cherchant ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle furie chez l'animal.

Daray et Sharahak étaient conscients.

Les deux nouveaux démons se relevèrent et se tournèrent vers les autres, peinant à bouger leurs quatre pieds, mais bien réveillés. Il se contemplèrent, puis approchèrent lentement la foule nerveuse. Des gardes se mirent en position, les lances prêtes. Daray siffla et les foudroya du regard.

« Arrêtez ça. » grogna-t-il à leur intention. Ces quelques mots choquèrent tant les guerriers qu'ils se figèrent, les yeux sur lui, la bouche ouverte, pendant que les deux démons les dépassaient pour rejoindre Rahkesh et Silas, et se laissaient tomber par terre. Nuri cessa enfin de feuler et grogner ; il se mit à renifler le plus sombre, et Daray ronronna une réponse.

« Oui, Nuri, c'est bien moi, désolé pour l'odeur. » Il roula sur le dos en prenant garde à ses nouvelles ailes, et leva un regard accusateur vers Silas et Rahkesh.

« Ça m'a fait mal. » fit-il sur un ton enfantin.


	19. Chapitre 19

Les seules choses qui m'appartiennent, puisque les personnages reconnaissables sont à J. K. Rowling et les autres à Miranda Flairgold, ce sont la traduction et les accords au subjonctif imparfait. Et en plus je suis fière d'appliquer une règle que presque tous les écrivains contemporains ont abandonnée.

Joyeux Noël tout le monde. Même à ceux qui harcèlent leurs collègues au travail. Si vous vous sentez mieux dans votre peau vous n'aurez peut-être plus besoin de rabaisser les autres.

Merci Afreen pour ta correction.

_HphphphhphphhphphphphphP_

* * *

_HphphphphphphphphphphphP_

_**Chapitre 19**_

**Rahkesh resta en retrait, grandement amusé,** et observa guérisseurs et sorciers se livrer au plus consciencieux examen médical de toute l'histoire de la médecine. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps quand ils se décidèrent à arrêter de tester et re-tester – magiquement et physiquement – les réactions des deux vampires dans leurs nouvelles formes démoniaques. Sharahak finit par s'allonger et dormir, laissant faire les guérisseurs en train d'examiner les écailles recouvrant les os de ses ailes. Daray s'assit, le regard boudeur fixé sur le sol, pendant que les élèves de Kalahimran lui demandaient à plusieurs reprises de cracher des flammes pour qu'ils puissent prendre des notes.

La chance d'avoir deux démons à leur disposition rendait guérisseurs et sorciers proprement extatiques. Ils prélevèrent des échantillons sur les griffes, les dents, et les écailles. Ils grattèrent de fines couches de cuir sur les ailes, l'intérieur des oreilles, et l'entourage des griffes. Ils coupèrent à leur extrémité les épines qui sortaient du cou pour analyser le venin, prirent de nombreuses poches de sang, des extraits de salive et de larmes. Les deux vampires acceptèrent l'ensemble en maugréant, mais refusèrent catégoriquement de les laisser prélever un échantillon de fluide crânien (le liquide dans lequel baigne le cerveau). Daray cracha une immense gerbe de flammes contre Kalahimran qui se résigna.

Rahkesh, Nic et Silas firent une pause pour le dîner, mais les sorciers et guérisseurs étaient bien trop excités pour rester assis plus d'une seconde. Silas, étant immunisé contre la peste qui ravageait la cité, avait été réquisitionné pour d'incessants allers et retours destinés à rapporter divers livres de référence et de l'équipement. Outre les chaudrons génériques, ils possédaient aussi une colonne de distillation, une version liquide du papier pH, et une série de microscopes extraordinairement puissants.

« Je sais maintenant ce que ressentent les rats de laboratoire. » se plaignit Daray alors que deux apprentis commençaient un test quelconque sur ses échantillons de sang – le dit sang réagit à leur expérimentation par une combustion spontanée, provoquant des cris de joie et d'excitation.

« Les quoi ? » questionna Kalahimran, qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de laboratoire. Daray secoua les épines qui lui servaient de crinière et gronda contre le sorcier en chef ; les apprentis se reculèrent d'un bond, un moment effrayés. Kalahimran ignora la tentative d'intimidation, et continua l'extraction – magique - d'un petit échantillon de moelle épinière. Le sorcier ne semblait absolument pas inquiété par la possibilité d'une attaque. Daray fronça les écailles et passa sa colère sur des rochers qu'il pétrit avec ses griffes à la manière d'un chat, brisant la roche en morceaux.

« Et attends qu'on revienne à Akren. » médita Rahkesh avec un sourire malsain. Les yeux du vampire s'écarquillèrent de manière démesurée et il gémit, s'affaissa par terre et se couvrit de ses ailes.

« Noooon. » pleurnicha Daray pendant que Silas et Rahkesh éclataient de rire.

« Ils voudront sans doute te disséquer, je pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de démons à Akren et je suis sûr que les maîtres de potions apprécieraient quelques échantillons. » ricana Rahkesh en se frottant les mains. Au moins n'était-il plus le seul à redouter de se retrouver face à leurs professeurs. Imperméable à l'humeur de Daray, Kalahimran souleva prestement l'une de ses ailes et la tendit ; pendant ce temps, un de ses élèves, resté assis, découpait de petits éclats de la griffe située à son extrémité, à l'aide d'un couteau bien aiguisé. Daray leur jeta un regard sinistre. Kalahimran l'ignora.

« Peut-être que je pourrais me métamorphoser en humain, personne ne le remarquerait. » réfléchit-il à voix haute. Rahkesh repensa à la destruction des deux démons.

« Ou peut-être que tu n'en auras pas besoin. » proposa-t-il, « peut-être que ta forme de vampire existe toujours. » Daray releva aussitôt la tête, et le regarda plein d'espoir.

« Juste avant que tu te réveilles. Les cendres de ton corps ont été absorbées par ta forme de démon. » lui expliqua Nic, « est-ce qu'il peut se retransformer ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, mais la possibilité que le démon soit plus ou moins vivant dans sa forme humaine. » l'avertit Kalahimran. « Pourtant, si tu veux essayer… peux-tu attendre que nous ayons terminé les tests ? » demanda-t-il en soulevant la queue de Daray pour examiner la pointe située au bout.

« Des TESTS ! Encore des tests ! Mais quels tests ? » s'écria Daray et il se retourna si rapidement vers le sorcier que sa queue balaya au sol plusieurs assistants.

« Et bien, nous ne savons pas ce que les démons mangent, ce qui peut les blesser, dans quelle mesure ils dorment, alors bien sûr il faudra que tu essaies diverses choses… » commença Kalahimran avant de se taire devant le regard furieux dirigé contre lui – ou peut-être étaient-ce les rochers qui craquaient sous les griffes de Daray.

« C'est soit ici, soit plus tard à Akren. » lui rappela Rahkesh. Daray fit de nouveau volte-face, et cette fois-ci tout le monde plongea à terre. Rahkesh se recula de quelques pas pendant que Daray réfléchissait.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre. »

« Tu sais que c'est impossible. »

« Si, c'est possible. » insista faiblement Daray.

« Bizarrement, je ne pense pas que Namach accepte cette réponse, et les autres professeurs non plus. » rétorqua Rahkesh, et voyant que Daray recommençait à bouder il essaya autre chose. « D'un autre côté, tu peux voler maintenant. »

Sharahak se réveilla d'un coup – si tant est qu'il se fût jamais endormi – et regarda Daray ; Daray regarda Sharahak. Puis tous deux se levèrent, ignorant les cris ennuyés des guérisseurs, et en quelques battements de leurs immenses ailes s'envolèrent.

Ce premier vol ne dura pas longtemps ; tous deux retrouvèrent le sol en quelques secondes, ratant si bien leur atterrissage qu'ils roulèrent tête par-dessus queue dans l'herbe. Mais ils se relevèrent en un instant. Les sorciers abandonnèrent momentanément leurs essais et dînèrent pendant que les deux vampires démonisés s'entraînaient à voler. Il était près de minuit quand ils revinrent sur la terre ferme.

« C'est incroyable ! » s'exclama gaiement Daray en réussissant enfin un atterrissage parfait ; il courut rejoindre Rahkesh, Xeri, Nic et Silas qui s'étaient assis. Les deux vampires avaient également très vite appris à maîtriser la démarche terrestre des démons, un étrange trot déhanché qui à pleine vitesse pouvait se transformer en gigantesques bonds rapides – comme ceux d'un lapin.

« Ça a l'air marrant. Est-ce que je peux devenir un démon ? » questionna Xeri. Daray agita les ailes pour chasser les sorciers qui s'approchaient déjà, mais Kalahimran esquiva le coup et se dépêcha de prélever un autre échantillon de sang, curieux de savoir si le vol altérait sa composition.

Sorciers et guérisseurs furent finalement forcés de s'arrêter quand les patrouilles parties à la recherche de l'autel revinrent. Daray et Sharahak profitèrent de cette distraction pour s'envoler et se réfugier sur une saillie rocheuse au-dessus du camp.

« Allons-nous les rejoindre ? » proposa Silas. Nuri s'était levé et cherchait déjà un chemin dans la montagne.

« Je ne pense pas que ta panthère apprécie tous ces gens. » remarqua Xeri.

« Non, pas vraiment, tu nous accompagnes ? » demanda Silas en se levant pour suivre son compagnon. Rahkesh et Nic le rejoignirent. Xeri et Vey choisirent de rester dans le camp pour discuter avec leur troisième sœur, qui avait intégré les guerriers Xuelhuala deux ans auparavant.

Les trois amis grimpèrent à la poursuite de Nuri sur les rochers. Les démons avaient choisi pour perchoir une gigantesque pile de rochers qui dépassait de la montagne, ce qui leur donnait une excellente vue sur la cité et la forêt.

« Et ta vision nocturne ? » demanda Rahkesh en arrivant à leur hauteur.

« Excellente, et même meilleure que lorsque j'étais un vamprie. » répondit Sharahak. « J'aime assez cette forme. »

« Moi pas. » maugréa Daray. « Namach va nous piquer la crise du siècle quand nous lui raconterons tout ça. As-tu pensé aux conséquences sur mes runes sanguimagiques ? »

« On peut toujours espérer que tes runes ne seront pas affectées. » tempéra Rahkesh. Daray agita les ailes sans répondre. Les deux démons s'installèrent au-dessus d'eux, sur un immense rocher, tandis que Nuri et les trois amis choisirent pour dormir un espace plat près du bord. Silas érigea une barrière invisible pour les empêcher de tomber de la falaise pendant la nuit.

Sygra desserra son étreinte sur le cou de Rahkesh et se positionna sur son torse quand il s'allongea.

_Le buveur-de-sang ailé a une drôle d'odeur._

_Tu arrives à le reconnaître ?_

_Oui, une bonne partie de son odeur est restée la même. _Lui expliqua Sygra. Rahkesh se demanda si le maintien de cette identité olfactive indiquait que Daray pourrait se retransformer en humain.

_Et l'autre ?_

_Son odeur est presque entièrement différente._

_Intéressant. Sygra, hier, j'ai essayé de te contacter par télépathie._

_Je t'ai entendu, j'ai senti que tu m'appelais. J'ai emmené Nuri et Silas au bas de la grande falaise, nous avons rencontré un serpent arboricole qui avait un message de ta part._

_Nous devrions peut-être nous entraîner sur ce lien télépathique quand nous retournerons à notre époque._

_Excellente idée,comme ça ça serait plus facile de te surveiller quand je ne suis pas avec toi._

_Un peu surprotectrice ?_

_J'ai de bonnes raisons. _Lui rappela fermement Sygra avant de s'enrouler sur elle-même pour dormir. Rahkesh observa le serpent noir et argent, en se demandant comment il avait pu échouer avec un cobra doué de pouvoirs magiques pour mère poule. Silas était allongé à sa gauche et Nic à sa droite ; Nuri gronda et poussa son propriétaire de la patte jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait assez de place entre eux pour la grosse panthère. Le félin marcha directement sur Silas alors qu'il se tournait et retournait pour trouver l'endroit parfait, puis abandonna et se laissa simplement tomber par terre.

« Pourri gâté. » murmura Silas tandis que Nuri lui baillait dans la figure avant de s'endormir.

_HphphphphphphphphphphphP_

* * *

_HphphphphphphphphphphphP_

**Un jour il écrirait un livre sur les démons, **décida Rahkesh. Et dans ce livre il n'oublierait pas de mentionner qu'ils ronflent. Ce serait sa revanche pour toutes les fois où Daray lui avait tapé sur les nerfs.

L'aube était proche et Rahkesh s'était réveillé au bruit des ronflements rauques et sonores des deux démons endormis.

Et ils grondaient et s'agitaient dans leur sommeil à la manière des chiens. Cela aussi il l'écrirait, se jura Rahkesh, alors qu'une gigantesque aile glissait du rocher au-dessus de sa tête et manquait son visage de quelques centimètres. Il était assis dos au rocher, les démons endormis au-dessus de lui. Nuri était réveillé et nettoyait ses griffes avec une attention au moindre détail digne des plus grands peintres ; Silas dormait encore de l'autre côté de la panthère. Nic sommeillait, lové contre le flanc gauche de Rahkesh, et Sygra était en train de chasser un petit rongeur semblable à une souris qui s'était aventuré à découvert sur le rebord. Rahkesh observait la technique de son serpent. Il aimait l'observer pendant qu'elle chassait. C'était une danse délicate et précise, légère et gracieuse.

La grande aile noire s'agita, le rongeur sursauta. Sygra frappe, plongeant ses crocs à un pouce de profondeur dans son cou.

_Bien joué_. La félicita Rahkesh. Sygra ne répondit pas. Le rongeur mourut et Rahkesh regarda Sygra décrocher sa mâchoire et avaler l'animal d'une seule pièce.

Au-dessus de sa tête les deux démons s'éveillèrent, Rahkesh les entendit se relever en même temps et il leva les yeux, curieux de savoir ce qui les avait réveillés.

« Bonjour. » Ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondirent. Rahkesh se leva et grimpa au sommet du rocher. Les deux démons observaient l'horizon, immobiles. Rahkesh se retourna et suivit la direction de leur regard.

Il y avait au loin quelque chose qui avançait à travers la forêt, quelque chose de gigantesque.

« Enireth. » murmura Rahkesh, et cette fois-ci les démons se tournèrent vers lui. « Le dragon. »

« Il vient vers nous. D'habitude les dragons ne marchent pas, non ? » questionna Sharahak. Daray et Rahkesh haussèrent les épaules.

« Après ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois les Incas ont dû l'empêcher de voler. » suggéra Rahkesh, « Réveillons les autres et les gardes. Si Enireth arrive les Incas ne doivent pas être loin derrière. »

« Ils n'abandonnent donc jamais ? » se plaignit Sharahak. Il lança un regard à Daray et reçut un hochement de tête en réponse. Rahkesh plongea alors que deux gigantesques paires d'ailes se déployaient autour de lui, et les démons sautèrent de la falaise pour descendre lentement en spirales vers le camp qui commençait à s'éveiller. Rahkesh partit réveiller Nic et Silas.

Quand ils arrivèrent au campement tout le monde était debout et en train de se préparer au combat. L'attaque menée par les Xuelhuala en arrivant avait décimé les forces Incas ; leurs troupes n'étaient donc plus à redouter. Le risque, c'étaient désormais les sorciers, qui jusque là étaient restés relativement invisibles. Si l'on exceptait ceux qui avaient restreint Enireth ils ne s'étaient pas encore engagés dans la bataille.

Kalahimran, ainsi que l'avait rapidement constaté Rahkesh, était un excellent stratégiste. Le vieux sorcier-guerrier savait reconnaître et utiliser ses avantages. Il posta des groupe de magiciens sur le flanc des montagnes, avec quelques guerriers pour les protéger d'une attaque directe pendant qu'ils s'occuperaient uniquement de leurs enchantements. Ses assistants reçurent des instructions très précises concernant les lianes magiques présentes dans la vallée – rappelant ce que Nic avait fait la veille – pour entraver la progression Inca. Il fit appel à quelques autres sorciers pour lancer un sort atmosphérique qui pousserait d'épais nuages pluvieux sur les troupes ennemies en approche mais laisserait la zone située sous le mur parfaitement dégagée. Les Incas arriveraient trempés et l'absence de nuages près du mur permettrait aux guerriers postés à son sommet de conserver une excellente vue du champ de bataille. Les Xuelhualas se positionnèrent le long du mur, plus quelques patrouilles cachées par la forêt sur les montagnes, armées d'arcs, de dards, et de machettes.

« Tu disais que tu as parlé au dragon de manière télépathique ? » questionna Kalaimran quand Rahkesh arriva au campement.

« Oui, il est assez jeune vous savez, et les Incas sont cruels avec lui ; il ne les aime pas mais n'a pas d'autre choix que de se battre pour eux. Je pense aussi qu'ils doivent avoir un moyen de contrôler son esprit : le changement de personnalité entre son attaque initiale et le moment où nous avons discuté était plutôt drastique. » expliqua Rahkesh. Kalahimran réfléchit un instant.

« Et bien, nous ne pouvons pas laisser un dragon se promener en tous sens. Ton travail, Rahkesh, consistera donc à prendre contact avec ce dragon et l'éloigner des Incas. Que ce soit ta priorité. » Rahkesh hocha la tête, sans savoir comment il s'y prendrait mais certain d'y arriver. « Emmène Nicodemus et les démons avec toi. »

Rahkesh et ses amis rassemblèrent leurs armes et descendirent dans la forêt. Nic leur fit faire un grand détour pour éviter tout ennemi qui s'approcherait du mur. Ils ne virent aucun Inca mais Nuri ne cessa jamais d'observer la forêt, les oreilles dressées, comme s'il sentait quelque chose. Nic avait apporté un petit perroquet, pour servir de messager.

« Sygra peut-elle détecter les Incas ? » interrogea Nic. Le cobra noir et argent était enroulé autour du cou de Rahkesh.

_Sygra, arrives-tu à sentir quelqu'un autour de nous ?_

_Oui, mais ils sont assez éloignés, ils se dirigent vers la cité._

« Ils ne sont pas loin, en direction de la cité. » traduisit Rahkesh. Nic lâcha l'oiseau qui s'éleva dans les airs, s'orienta en un instant, et vola vers la falaise. Tout message écrit était inutile ; le perroquet ne devait être relâché que s'ils découvraient la position inca.

« Il leur faudra moins d'une demi-heure pour arriver jusqu'au mur, » annonça Nic. « Dépêchons-nous, j'aimerais être à temps pour la bataille. »

« Nous y serons, » répondit Rahkesh, qui s'était enfin décidé pour un plan d'action. « Daray, Sharahak, Silas, je veux que vous baissiez votre télépathie au maximum, d'accord ? » Tous trois acquiescèrent et commencèrent à fermer leurs esprits ; Rahkesh attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les sentir, et lança son appel.

- Enireth ! – Aucune réponse, rien qui indiquât que le dragon l'eût entendu. Rahkesh essaya une nouvelle fois, et encore une autre. Exaspéré, il tenta alors de se rappeler l'esprit du dragon, le goût de sa puissance, et réessaya.

- Enireth. – Cette fois-ci il y eut une réaction ; loin dans la jungle jaillit un rugissement effroyable.

- Enireth, peux-tu m'entendre ? – Un autre cri, et Rahkesh perçut vaguement l'intrusion d'une barrière entre sa conscience et celle du dragon. Il se souvenait de la manière dont Rogue avait simplement écarté les maigres barrières érigées par son occlumancie lors de leur prétendues « leçons », et il l'imita, balayant comme mouche ennuyeuse le sorcier qui essayait d'enfermer télépathiquement le dragon.

- Enireth. –

- Qui es-tu ? – La puissance projetée par le dragon à travers sa réponse faillit renverser Rahkesh.

- Rahkesh… tu te rappelles ? –

- Oui. Alors tu es toujours vivant ? –

- Oui. Es-tu toujours prisonnier des Incas ? – Il y eut un long silence, brisé soudainement par le vacarme assez proche de cris furieux, hurlements, et décharges de magie. Puis tout redevint tranquille.

- Leurs filets magiques sont trop puissants pour que je les détruise, – finit par admettre le dragon.

- Nous allons venir te tirer de là. – Rahkesh perçut le faible écho d'un remerciement. « Nic, peux-tu nous emmener vers l'endroit d'où venait tout ce bruit, sans nous faire voir ? »

« Les Incas sont à proximité des anciennes caves ; dis au dragon de continuer son boucan. » répondit Nic ; il changea aussitôt de direction et descendit un sentier que Rahkesh n'avait pas encore remarqué. Rahkesh transmit le message à Enireth ; immédiatement retentirent non loin d'eux un rugissement et plusieurs cris.

Le chemin que leur fit suivre Nic était remarquablement bien indiqué, une fois que l'on savait où il se trouvait. Il zigzaguait en larges boucles, parsemé d'arbustes fleuris qui semblaient volontairement avoir poussé au hasard. Les épaisses feuillées plongeaient le sol de la forêt dans la pénombre, et les fleurs étaient vertes et violet profond, difficiles à distinguer parmi les taillis. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun Inca, mais ils avançaient suffisamment vite pour ne pas avoir le temps de remarquer l'ennemi avant de trébucher directement sur lui. Nuri bondissait un peu au-devant d'eux, et ils observaient la panthère pour toute trace d'un autre humain autour d'eux.

Une fois prévenu qu'on le cherchait, Enireth se rendit très facile à retrouver. Le dragon mit toute son énergie à se débattre. Ses rugissements, ainsi que les sorts et maléfices hurlés par les sorciers incas assignés à sa garde, faisaient assez de vacarme pour réveiller les morts. La lueur intermittente des éclairs et des flammes leur servit de signal visuel alors qu'ils se rapprochaient.

Les Incas étaient bien trop occupés à essayer de reprendre le contrôle de leur prisonnier pour remarquer l'intrusion de leurs ennemis. Nic leur indiqua diverses cachettes autour de la clairière où les Incas gardaient le dragon.

Un simple coup d'œil suffisait pour s'apercevoir que le jeune animal n'était pas en bonne santé. Il était maigre et couvert de cicatrices, de brûlures fraîchement infligées et d'entailles pleinement ouvertes et saignantes. Enireth était également entravé par de brillants anneaux de magie qui entouraient son cou, sa queue, ses pattes, et ses ailes. Ces anneaux l'avaient visiblement blessé puisque le cuir qui se trouvait à leur contact était roussi et laissait la chair à vif. Des œillères enfin couvraient ses yeux – tentative apparente pour le calmer, et méthode efficace pour la plupart des animaux sauvages, mais certainement pas pour un dragon aussi furieux.

- Nous sommes là. Reste tranquille le temps que nous trouvions comment enlever ces chaînes. – expliqua Rahkesh, et Enireth se calma aussitôt.

« C'est mal parti », annonça soudainement Daray, « il y a d'autres démons de l'autre côté. » Les deux vampires transformés en démon reniflaient l'air anxieusement. Silas jeta sur leur groupe un charme pour masquer leur odeur. Si les autres démons n'avaient pas encore repéré Daray et Sharahak, eux-mêmes gardaient l'avantage de la surprise.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez attaquer les Incas et leurs démons pendant que nous libérons Enireth ? » questionna Rahkesh. Daray et Sharahak acquiescèrent.

« D'autres idées ? » demanda alors Rahkesh à Nic. Nic venait d'installer les étranges gants luminescents utilisés par les Chachapoyaros pour manipuler et amplifier leur magie. Nic secoua la tête.

« Des sorts de lacération. Ou vous éliminez directement les sorciers. » suggéra Silas.

« Il va falloir distraire les guerriers quelques instants, et attaquer les sorciers pendant que leurs gardes sont occupés. Qu'en penses-tu Nuri ? » Rahkesh interrogea la panthère. Nuri leva le museau et le regarda. « Silas ? » Silas se pencha au niveau de l'oreille du félin et se mit à murmurer ; Nuri l'écouta attentivement, comme s'il comprenait réellement chacun de ses mots.

_Sygra, reste avec Nuri, veille sur lui ? Il va essayer de les distraire._

_Je ne reste pas avec toi ?_

_Non Sygra, les attaques que je vais utiliser risquent de te blesser, et je ne sais pas comment le dragon va réagir._

_Très bien. _Grommela Sygra, et Rahkesh comprit que son compagnon surprotecteur profiterait de la première opportunité pour rediscuter cet ordre. Il souleva Sygra de son cou et l'enroula autour de celui de Nuri. Sygra s'attacha à son collier. Nuri semblait avoir déjà compris ce que Rahkesh lui demandait : sitôt le serpent bien installé il se camoufla dans la verdure et se dirigea vers les Incas. Daray et Sharahak prirent position autour d'eux, guettant l'arrivée éventuelle des démons invoqués par les Incas.

Des cris éclatèrent parmi les guerriers assignés à la protection des sorciers ; ils pointaient du doigt et parlaient entre eux avec animation. Un hurlement d'agonie déchira les airs, et plusieurs se ruèrent dans la forêt pour en retrouver la source. Nuri venait probablement d'éviscérer quelqu'un. Il y eut un autre cri et d'autres guerriers partirent à leur tour.

« Maintenant ? » proposa Rahkesh ; des hochements lui répondirent.

Tous les cinq se précipitèrent dans la clairière ; Ennireth rugit et attaqua ses chaînes à coups de griffes, affaiblissant leur magie. Les guerriers restants se détournèrent de la forêt, surpris. Rahkesh lança une série de sorts silencieux sur la lisière des arbres, et une barrière magique apparut. Aucun de leurs camarades ne reviendraient les aider.

Silas dirigea sur les liens du dragon plusieurs sortilèges de lacération, suivis d'un charme de nullification que Rahkesh n'avait encore jamais rencontré. Les chaînes se mirent à briller et émettre des étincelles, leur puissance magique au bord du court-circuit se fractura en zigzags. Enireth broya entre ses mâchoires la magie qui enfermait ses pattes et les liens crépitèrent comme une feuille d'étain avant de disparaître.

Les sorciers s'étaient remis de leur surprise, réalisé qu'on les attaquait et qu'ils étaient sur le point de perdre leur dragon. Leur réponse se manifesta immédiatement dans plusieurs sorts massivement puissants. Les liens se rechargèrent et réapparurent, écorchant l'air autour de leur victime.

L'un des sorciers dirigea son bâton vers le ciel et cria – un éclair de magie traversa les airs.

Un sifflement suraigu leur parvint ; Rahkesh leva les yeux et aperçut quatre formes qui plongeaient sur eux, des démons. Daray et Sharahak prirent leur envol, battant rapidement des ailes pour gagner de l'altitude.

« Fractum ! » Le sort avait été conçu avec le squelette pour cible, mais l'éclair rougeâtre toucha le guerrier pris au dépourvu au milieu de la poitrine et il s'effondra convulsivement pendant que son cœur s'ouvrait en deux. Rahkesh se débarrassa rapidement de ses trois autres camarades ; ils ne possédaient pas de protection magique et représentaient donc des proies faciles. Les Incas qui étaient partis à la poursuite de Nuri ne pouvaient revenir ; la panthère était parfaitement capable d'en tuer seule la majorité, et Sygra était avec elle. Rahkesh n'avait pas à s'en préoccuper, elle pouvait se débrouiller par elle-même.

Un immense éclair bleu manqua son oreille de quelques centimètres. Rahkesh se laissa tomber à terre et roula sur le côté. Silas avait arraché le collier d'Enireth et s'était attaqué aux anneaux qui enfermaient ses pattes. Rahkesh, abrité derrière le dragon, jeta un œil de l'autre côté pour jauger la situation : trois sorciers tenaient à la main des bâtons décorés de plumes et de crânes. De grands et larges bâtons ; une cible parfaite.

« Reducto ! » Le sorcier hurla tandis que son bâton explosait en échardes entre ses mains.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, les six démons se heurtèrent dans un horrible bruit de chair froissée et d'os brisés, suivi du battement de leurs ailes et de leurs cris. Leurs efforts pour rester dans les airs les empêchaient de se rapprocher aisément les uns des autres. Les quatre démons nouvellement arrivés s'efforçaient à tout prix d'éviter un choc frontal. Fidèle à son esprit de contradiction Daray choisit la tactique inverse. Il enroula la queue autour de l'un de ses adversaires, poussa sur ses ailes pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui, et plongea, la gueule sur son cou pour le mordre, les griffes sur ses yeux pour les évider. Les deux démons perdirent aussitôt de l'altitude et commencèrent à tomber. L'adversaire de Daray se retourna en pleine chute et tendit le cou et la queue pour souffler des flammes et le transpercer de son extrémité en pointe. Daray enfonça les griffes de ses pieds dans ses ailes et se dégagea maladroitement avant que la queue, arquée comme un scorpion, ne s'abaisse sur lui. L'autre démon n'attendait que ce mouvement pour déchirer une série d'entailles dans le flanc de Daray. Daray se retourna sur le dos – ses ailes de démon étaient construites pour faciliter tout mouvement aérien, même un vol retourné. L'un des autres démons plongea aussitôt sur lui, visant le ventre et le cou. Daray, au lieu d'essayer de l'éviter, laissa le démon le renverser en arrière, agrippa ses épaules, lui cracha des flammes à la figure – auxquelles son adversaire s'efforça de répliquer – et utilisa toute l'extrême puissance de ses jambes pour lui ouvrir l'abdomen. Alors il se dégagea et reprit de l'altitude, tandis que le démon mortellement blessé tombait rapidement vers le sol.

Le démon poursuivit sa chute, un horrible cri d'agonie émanant de sa gueule pendant que des morceaux d'intestins s'échappaient de son ventre déchiré. Rahkesh reporta son attention sur son propre combat ; visiblement ses amis pouvaient eux aussi se débrouiller seuls.

Des sorts fusaient tout autour d'eux ; l'un d'entre eux ouvrit le sol à ses pieds. Rahkesh érigea un bouclier et conjura plusieurs patroni. Les créatures argentées et matérielles se dispersèrent sur le champ de bataille et Rahkesh leur commanda d'intercepter les sortilèges envoyés par les sorciers.

Un autre maléfice le manqua de peu. Rahkesh répliqua par une série de sorts rapides, suivis d'une énorme vague magique qui renversa deux de ses adversaires.

Il sentit ses barrières faiblir, puis s'effondrer. Il se retourna pour voir un homme de haute stature courir vers lui, portant un bâton décoré de crânes, d'ossements, et de plumes. Une nuée de flèches passèrent en sifflant. L'homme criait des ordres, et les sorciers se regroupaient autour de lui. Rahkesh se pressa de construire des boucliers autour d'Enireth.

Les sorts émettaient une étrange pulsation orange, suivie d'une onde de choc destructrice. Rahkesh trébucha, mais ses boucliers résistèrent. Le nouveau venu poussa quelques jurons, puis, devant un Rahkesh horrifié, éventra complètement les boucliers d'un mouvement de son bâton. Ce devait être le chef des sorciers.

L'homme lança sortilège après sortilège. Rahkesh déracina deux énormes blocs de terre et les utilisa pour intercepter les sorts, puis répliqua par une série de maléfices explosifs. Nic dessinait des cercles avec ses mains gantées de lumière, et l'air vibrait doucement. Le vent se mit à souffler, et devint une force solide et invisible. Les forces magiques manipulées par Nic écrasèrent trois sorciers au sol, leurs os brisés horriblement audibles à travers le champ de bataille.

« Sonaro acaris ! » Le sorcier sursauta et trébucha avant de parvenir à rejeter le maléfice. Son bâton dessina un mouvement et la terre s'ouvrit ; un sort de scellage empêcha la destruction de se propager. Rahkesh commença à lancer des boules de feu et de multiples stupéfix. Les autres sorciers se retrouvèrent en difficulté, mais leur chef repoussa aisément l'attaque. Acculé, Rahkesh fit une nouvelle tentative.

« Ruptum ! » le sorcier détourna le sort et répliqua par un autre. Rahkesh se jeta à terre tandis que son dernier bouclier disparaissait. « Pestilentia ! » Il évita un éclair verdâtre et essaya de nouveau. « Capto araidacrura cerebrum ! » hurla Rahkesh, à deux reprises. Le second atteignit sa cible. Le vieil homme tomba silencieusement à terre, et ne se releva pas.

C'était un maléfice suffisamment facile à esquiver, mais le préfixe _Capto_ une fois attaché le transformait en missile à tête chercheuse, un procédé que Rahkesh ne connaissait que depuis peu. Le sort s'attachait à sa cible même si celle-ci s'écartait de sa trajectoire. Une astuce peu connue qu'il avait glanée en espionnant deux professeurs en train de s'entraîner l'un contre l'autre. Le reste de l'incantation correspondait à un maléfice, un maléfice réellement cruel et horrifiant, qui desséchait et réduisait le cerveau à l'état de miette lyophilisée, parfaitement mort. Son action était rapide, pour un maléfice, et bien que la vitesse à laquelle il opérait pût être altérée, Rahkesh l'utilisait pour tuer aussi vite que possible. Quelques commentaires que Daray fasse sur son prétendu sadisme, Rahkesh ne ressentait aucun désir de faire souffrir ses victimes _à ce point-là_.

La mort de leur chef rendit d'abord les sorciers incas effrayés, puis furieux. Il crièrent en direction des arbres, sans doute pour appeler des renforts, et d'autres arrivèrent en courant.

Des ondes de choc utilisées à grande portée et des sorts incendiaires suffisaient à empêcher les guerriers ordinaires, non magiques, d'approcher, mais les sorciers resserraient lentement leur étau.

D'autres apparurent, leur camp devait avoir été installé dans les bois, à l'intérieur de ses barrières. Ils arrivaient en _grand _nombre. Rahkesh avait cru jusqu'ici que les Incas ne comptaient que peu de sorciers. A côté de lui, Nic jeta, sépara, et rejeta deux d'entre eux l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que leurs têtes se heurtent et qu'ils perdent connaissance.

Rahkesh ressentit un éclair de douleur dans sa jambe, suivi d'un autre dans son épaule. Il arracha les dards, mais le poison qu'ils avaient dû contenir avait déjà envahi son flux sanguin. Il avait beau conserver diverses potions médicinales dans son coffre, il n'avait pas le temps de les sortir ni de s'en servir. Il y avait donc des guerriers dans les arbres armés d'arcs et de sarbacanes ; c'était une très mauvaise nouvelle.

Nic émit un petit son étranglé. Rahkesh se retourna et vit une flèche qui dépassait de son épaule, et une autre du centre de sa poitrine. Nic s'affaissa à terre. Silas était accaparé par les chaînes retenant le dragon, et les sorciers avaient décidé d'attaquer. Des décharges magiques atteignaient sans repos le dragon qui rugissait de douleur. La supériorité numérique des Incas, même sans autre avantage, leur assurerait la victoire. Rahkesh enveloppa rapidement son ami d'un sort médicinal, espérant le garder en vie assez longtemps pour lui trouver de l'aide ; il devait mettre fin au combat dans les plus brefs délais.

Une gigantesque gerbe de flammes jaillit entre les arbres et le fit sursauter. Les guerriers y étaient sous attaque, des cris et des hurlements lui parvenaient de la zone incendiée, et des boules de feu éclairaient la forêt. Il y avait quelqu'un là-bas, en train de les aider.

Rahkesh prit quelques respirations profondes, ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur la technique qu'il avait apprise dans la Salle sur Demande. Penser aux manifestations physiques exigées par le sortilège, penser au pouvoir qu'il fallait générer pour créer des réactions autrement impossibles. Quand il fut prêt, Rahkesh sortit de l'ombre d'Enireth pour affronter la vingtaine de sorciers.

_FULGURIS ! _Rahkesh lança le sort en silence, le corps et l'esprit soigneusement détendus, et toute pensée et once de volonté concentrées sur la gigantesque décharge d'électricité.

Comme ce jour-là dans le Chemin de Traverse sa magie répondit à l'appel.

A cause de la genèse immédiate et spontanée du phénomène, le tonnerre se manifesta en même temps que l'éclair. Et le bruit causa une surdité momentanée chez tous ses spectateurs. L'énorme fracas des ondes sonores fit trembler la terre, et l'aveuglante lumière, même derrière la protection des paupières, était douloureuse. Privé de la possibilité de voir ses adversaires Rahkesh guida les arcs électriques dans la direction indiquée par ses autres sens.

Il n'y eut pas un seul cri, seulement le gigantesque vacarme continu qui remplissait son esprit de douleur. Rahkesh prit vaguement conscience que la décharge électrique était si brûlante qu'elle ne s'était pas contentée d'électrocuter les Incas, elle les avait littéralement grillés sur pied.

Puis ce fut fini ; Rahkesh se détendit, immobile et debout. Le silence était presque aussi douloureux que le bruit qui l'avait précédé. Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit rien ; la lumière l'avait aveuglé.

Quelque chose toucha lourdement terre à côté de lui ; Rahkesh s'en écarta maladroitement, surpris et effrayé. Incapable de voir ou d'entendre il était une proie facile. Un autre coup sourd et le souffle d'ailes qui battaient. L'obscurité se refermait sur lui, il se sentait extrêmement faible, sa tête le faisait souffrir. Quelqu'un lui tenait le bras.

Lentement sa vision s'éclaircit et son ouïe revint ; quelqu'un l'irriguait d'énergie pour hâter sa guérison. Pourquoi était-il allongé sur le sol ?

Daray était installé à côté de lui, un sort médicinal en action pour effacer les effets de la foudre magique.

« C'est dangereux pour la santé une obsession pareille. Tu devrais peut-être penser à consulter un psychiatre. » déclara le vampire. Rahkesh rit faiblement et tendit une main vers Silas qui l'aida à se relever.

Les quatre démons étaient morts, son éclair les avait détruits eux aussi. Et tous les Incas qui se trouvaient à proximité.

Nic était allongé sur le côté, et respirait par saccades contrôlées. Enireth était libre ; Sharahak était affaissé sur le sol, immobile, en tas.

Enireh cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour éclaircir sa propre vision, puis observa la scène. Sans que Rahkesh ait même à le demander, il fit volte face, et tendit une de ses ailes, l'épaule abaissée. Silas et Daray relevèrent Sharahak et le montèrent sur le dos du dragon. Rahkesh utilisa un sort de lévitation pour donner à Nic le même traitement.

Une fois Rahkesh, Silas, Nic et Sharahak installés sur Enireth et retenus par un autre sortilège, le dragon battit deux ou trois fois des ailes et se lança.

Rahkesh s'accrocha fermement pendant qu'ils prenaient de l'altitude, le gigantesque battement des ailes du dragon les propulsant vers le ciel. Daray volait à leurs côtés, soignant ses blessures mineures en plein vol.

Plus loin des bouquets d'éclairs colorés signalaient l'endroit où les Incas se battaient contre Kalahimran et ses sorciers. Mais la vision de Rahkesh était de nouveau envahie par l'obscurité et le monde devint de plus en plus distant, puis disparut tout à fait.

_HphphphphphphphphphphphP_

* * *

_HphphphphphphphphphphphP_

**Il fallut trois semaines** **avant que Rahkesh ne soit autorisé à quitter l'hôpital**. Sharahak, étant à la fois vampire et démon, guérit en une seule semaine. Nic était debout et actif après six jours. Trois semaines étaient long. Assez long pour que les poisons imprégnant les dards se dissipent. Assez long pour que sa magie retrouve son niveau habituel. Assez long pour que le dernier des malades de Vailape meure, et que les survivants commencent à reconstruire leur cité et leurs vies.

Pendant la convalescence de Rahkesh, Daray avait découvert qu'il avait en effet conservé sa forme de vampire, et qu'il pouvait à volonté passer de l'une à l'autre, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un animagus. Sharahak en revanche était changé à vie.

Les Incas s'étaient enfuis, et les Xuelhuala en avaient profité pour s'emparer de l'autel. Ce dernier, cependant, était quasiment inutilisable. Les portails ne pouvaient supporter le passage que d'un certain nombre de démons, et celui-ci était presque mort. Il aurait pu supporter, selon les meilleures estimations, deux ou trois voyageurs supplémentaires, mais pas plus. Les guerriers l'avaient caché dans leurs montagnes (puisqu'il était indestructible), et recherchaient à présent le moyen de le désarmer plutôt que de le détruire.

Ils avaient aussi découvert que les démons arrivés par le portail étaient jeunes, puisque les adultes étaient trop encombrants pour ce format particulier. Cela signifiait que Sharahak et Daray n'avaient pas encore atteint leur maturité. Leur magie pouvait encore augmenter, même si leur croissance physique était terminée. Ceci expliquait aussi pourquoi les démons avaient utilisé si peu de magie ; ils n'en _avaient_ pas plus. La porte pouvait sans doute laisser passer des démons physiquement adultes, mais elle ne pouvait supporter leur magie.

A son réveil, Rahkesh se trouvait dans l'hôpital, qui avait finalement été libéré et nettoyé de la présence des mourants. Il était incapable de voir ou entendre, ses deux sens étant gravement endommagés, et peinait à lancer le moindre sort. Ses yeux et ses oreilles avaient guéri en quelques jours, mais sa magie avait demandé des semaines. Le stress lié au sang de dragon et aux sortilèges qu'il avait accomplis avait été plus que ce que son corps et ses réserves pouvaient supporter. Nycahalia avait vérifié sa signature magique, et l'avait trouvée considérablement changée. C'était un soulagement : il n'aurait plus à la masquer. Magiquement, Harry Potter n'existait plus. Rahkesh possédait des pouvoirs identiques, mais leur forme avait été modifiée, et était trop différente pour être identifiable. Les auras étaient aussi uniques que les signatures manuscrites, et celle de Rahkesh avait évolué. Comme s'il avait changé d'écriture. Nycahalia assurait que sa magie lui correspondait mieux qu'avant (quoi qu'elle ait voulu dire), mais Rahkesh n'avait pas encore eu la chance de le vérifier. Et il n'avait pas encore testé ses runes sanguimagiques non plus. En partie parce qu'il redoutait ce qu'il pourrait découvrir, appréhendant un bien autant qu'un mal.

Sygra ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant ces trois semaines entières. Le serpent avait eu le temps de se calmer en attendant que Rahkesh se réveille, mais la tirade avait tout de même été assez impressionnante. Rahkesh s'était efforcé de rappeler l'absolue nécessité de l'ensemble, mais Sygra ne voulait rien entendre. Bien que, pensait Rahkesh, elle fût secrètement fière de lui, Sygra s'était assurée qu'il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle ne désirait pas avoir à trouver un nouveau propriétaire, à court ou long terme.

Le jour où Rahkesh fut autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital fut aussi celui où les guérisseurs relâchèrent Enireth de leurs soins. Le jeune dragon portait encore la marque d'effroyables cicatrices, mais la majeure partie de ses blessures avait disparu.

Sygra enroulée autour de son cou, Rahkesh gravit le flanc de la montagne pour atteindre la plus haute terrasse. Enireth et les démons volaient au-dessus de sa tête, et s'entraînaient à d'impressionnantes acrobaties aériennes. Les Xuelhualas étaient retournés dans leur forteresse et la forêt avait été libérée de toutes les trappes restantes. Les cadavres incas reposaient dans une fosse commune.

Nir le rejoignit sur les rochers, bientôt suivi de Silas et Nuri, qui sauta sur Rahkesh en ronronnant joyeusement. Enireth les aperçut et amorça sa descente pour s'installer plus haut, au-dessus d'eux. Les deux démons plièrent leurs ailes et se laissèrent tomber. Daray atterrit sur le rocher situé derrière eux et Sharahak juste à côté, cinglant Nic et Rahkesh des masses d'air déplacées par ses ailes. Le groupe s'assit, absorbant les rayons du soleil, et regardant les oiseaux voler au-dessus des arbres.

« Bon, nous avons enfin découvert quels sont les pouvoirs magiques de Nuri. » commenta Silas. « Il peut hypnotiser les gens. Il a poussé deux des sorciers à attaquer leurs propres guerriers. » Le vampire gratta le gros félin derrière les oreilles. « Plutôt intelligent de ta part d'avoir trouvé ça. » Nuri ronronna et s'affala sur le sol, chaque centimètre de son corps de félin content et détendu, au travers de leurs jambes.

« De l'hypnose. Comment diable a-t-il développé une faculté pareille ? »

« Aucune idée. Je pensais qu'il était une simple panthère normale. » répondit Silas. « Et du coup je me demande ce qu'il peut faire d'autre. »

« Il ne t'a rien dit ? » questionna Nic.

« Non. Ou il ne sait pas, ou il veut me faire la surprise. » expliqua Silas. Rahkesh examina le chat qui ronronnait gaiement ; il semblait étrangement satisfait de lui-même.

« Oh, il sait. Il n'attend que le bon moment pour t'impressionner. »

« Combien de temps reste-t-il avant que vous ne deviez retourner chez vous ? » demanda Sharahak.

« Sept mois ? C'est à peu près ça. » répondit Rahkesh. Le démon hocha lentement la tête.

« Tu connais beaucoup de choses sur les vampires, Rahkesh. » Rahkesh leva les yeux vers le démon, curieux. « Je pense donc que tu comprendras ce que cela veut dire si je te demande une fiole de ton sang avant que tu ne partes. » Rahkesh acquiesça solennellement. Il comprenait ce que Sharahak demandait vraiment.

Rahkesh sortit une fiole de sa poche ; il s'agissait d'un diamant évidé, rempli de sang. Un petit anneau en or avait été fondu par magie sur l'une de ses extrémités, et permettait de l'accrocher aisément à une chaîne. Il tendit l'ensemble à Sharahak ; le vampire se mordit le doigt et laissa quelques gouttes tomber sur la fiole. Le sang qui se trouvait à l'intérieur se mit à briller, puis redevint normal. Sharahak conjura une chaîne en or et suspendit la fiole autour de son cou.

Les vampires respectaient les dettes contractées vis-à-vis de ceux qui leur avaient sauvé la vie plus scrupuleusement encore que les humains. Sharahak portant une fiole de son sang, Rahkesh pourrait à tout moment appeler le vampire/démon à son aide. Et Sharahak répondrait à son appel aussi rapidement qu'il lui serait physiquement possible, quelle que soit la situation. Il était rare pour un mortel d'avoir ainsi un vampire à son service, et, si Sharahak était toujours en vie à leur époque, cela signifierait que Rahkesh aurait dans son camp l'un des rares vampires au monde âgés de plus d'un millénaire. Sharahak aurait près de mille six cents ans à leur époque ; il ne serait pas vraiment un Ancien, pas comme Namach, qui à plus de trois mille ans était presque impossiblement vieux, mais suffisamment ancien pour mériter parmi les vampires une bonne dose de respect.

_HphphphphphphphphphphphP_

* * *

_HphphphphphphphphphphphP_

**« Grand-mère va nous cuisiner sur cet endroit pendant des **_**dizaines **_**d'années. » **se plaignit Silas en préparant leurs bagages. C'était leur dernier jour à Vailape avec les Chachapoyaros. Ils devaient retourner à leur époque une heure après que le soleil eût passé le zénith. S'ils manquaient le bon moment, ils resteraient coincés un an de plus. Bien que cela ne leur semblât pas une si mauvaise idée – et les trois amis avaient sérieusement discuté cette option – ils avaient fini par décider qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer.

Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre de Rahkesh, Nic était assis à un coin de son lit et Xeri sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Ils avaient créé pour l'usage des vampires deux coffres identiques à celui de Rahkesh. Les deux cousins avaient imité l'humain, et s'étaient percé l'oreille. Les coffres étaient conçus pour pouvoir être rangés à l'intérieur des minuscules boucles d'obsidienne. Puisqu'ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la pierre, qui avait été évidée et montée sur de microscopiques charnières, aucune magie n'était nécessaire pour les y maintenir. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne pouvaient être détectés par leur fréquence magique.

Rahkesh installa dans son casier la dernière de la soixantaine de potions qu'il avait préparées. Il avait utilisé le temps passé chez les Chachapoyaros pour produire une série de décoctions dont leurs hôtes étaient les seuls à connaître la recette. Il avait aussi récolté près de cinquante kilos d'ingrédients, et des graines pour diverses plantes utilisables dans des préparations. Il avait encore capturé deux ou trois spécimens vivants d'une vingtaine d'espèces différentes. La plupart étaient éteintes ou inconnues à leur époque. Il comptait les installer, pour le moment, dans les cages atemporelles situées dans le coffre-fort familial. Elles certainement utiles un jour ou l'autre.

Les trois amis avaient travaillé dur pendant leurs derniers mois à Vailape pour aider à reconstruire la cité. Des habitants des autres villes chachapoyaros étaient venus s'y installer, et le dramatique déclin de la population avait forcé les responsables à lever temporairement toutes les mesures de contrôle démographique habituellement en place. Les personnes en charge s'étaient arrangées pour que tous ceux qui désiraient des enfants aient désormais le droit d'en avoir. Mais ils avaient pris soin d'organiser les choses pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'explosion démographique soudaine. Ceux qui avaient requis l'autorisation d'enfanter avaient reçu leurs permissions, étalées sur plusieurs mois pour éviter tout accroissement trop brusque. Une lente augmentation leur éviterait le risque d'une surpopulation. Et Vailape et les autres cités retrouveraient bientôt leurs nombres d'habitants.

En plus des potions, plantes, animaux et techniques de combat, ils avaient continué à travailler la magie amédiumique, la filimagie et la sanguimagie. Et ils avaient absorbé quelques rudiments de plumimagie et de pétrimagie. Deux matières pour lesquelles les Chachapoyaros étaient particulièrement doués. Ils avaient appris à identifier les plumes et pierres potentiellement utiles et à les récolter. Bien que leurs hôtes ne s'intéressassent pas aux pierres précieuses, en-dehors de leurs usages magiques, les trois amis avaient ramassé nombre de gemmes extrêmement recherchées dans les montagnes – en tout une petite fortune. Ils avaient aussi étudié la médecine et quelques sorts météorologiques mineurs avec Kalahimran. Et poursuivi leurs rituels sanguimagiques. Après la fin de la bataille contre les Incas, Daray et Silas avaient tous deux soufferts d'une grave surexposition au soleil. Plus que toute autre blessure, c'était ce qui avait été le plus long à guérir. Les deux vampires avaient depuis complété, dans leur série destinée à les protéger de cette affliction, les runes qui leur permettaient de passer un peu plus d'une semaine au soleil sans que les effets leur soient néfastes.

Rahkesh avait achevé la troisième et dernière étape du rituel augmentant sa résistance. Il pouvait poursuivre le processus en enchaînant sur une autre pièce, mais il ne s'était pas encore décidé à le faire. Le mieux pouvait devenir l'ennemi du bien. Le sang de dragon n'avait pas encore provoqué d'effets visibles, ce qui surprenait tout le monde. En l'absence d'un signe réel de danger, Rahkesh avait décidé qu'il devait profiter du temps à sa disposition pour augmenter ses runes sanguimagiques. En plus de la série sur la résistance il avait donc complété celle qui améliorait sa vision nocturne, trois étapes pour la force physique, un ensemble qui stimulait le cerveau pour perfectionner sa mémoire, et deux morceaux qui devaient l'empêcher de contracter les affections de santé mineures, telles que les rhumes ordinaires, les infections légères, et les allergies bénignes.

Comme cadeau de départ, Xeri et Nic leur avait présenté trois bâtons superbement sculptés. Non magiques et destinés uniquement au combat, il s'agissait d'armes parfaitement équilibrées. Ils leur avaient aussi offerts un arc chacun et une série de flèches, taillées dans les os des démons que les Incas avaient conjurés.

« Rahkesh, Daray, Silas, il est temps. » les prévint Sharahak de l'extérieur de la porte. Rahkesh installa son sac sur son dos et ramassa Sygra. Daray cacha Satan dans son propre sac et avala une boisson énergisante à action rapide. Ils espéraient éviter de perdre conscience cette fois-ci. Silas fit de même et enleva le collier de Nuri. La grosse panthère secoua la tête et ronronna, contente d'en être enfin libérée.

« Vous nous manquerez. » déclara Rahkesh à ses amis.

« On sait. Tâche d'éviter les ennuis. Et reviens voir ce que notre people est devenu à ton époque. » lui répondit Nic.

« Sans faute. » promit Silas.

Les sorciers, et nombre des citoyens, s'étaient rassemblés pour les voir partir. Nycahalia avait déjà tracé les runes et préparé le rituel. Tous trois saluèrent une dernière fois leurs amis avec des embrassades et poignées de main, et agitèrent le bras en direction d'Enireth, qui s'était enroulé autour du sommet de la montagne. Le dragon, désormais un allié des Chachapoyaros, leur répondit d'un rugissement. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, puis Daray entailla sa paume et la plaça sur l'empreinte dessinée sur le rocher. Il y eut un gigantesque éclair de lumière et tout devint noir.

_HphphphphphphphphphphphP_

* * *

_HphphphphphphphphphphphP_

**Il pleuvait. Il pleuvait **_**des trombes**_ Ils étaient allongés, trempés, sur un rocher glissant de la taille dune maison au beau milieu d'une rivière furieuse et en crue. Une scène extrêmement familière. Rahkesh lança des sorts pour repousser l'eau. Silas roula à genoux et se releva. Rahkesh se hissa sur ses pieds et aida Daray à faire de même.

« Bon, nous sommes visiblement revenus à la même époque et au même endroit. » annonça Silas, le soulagement qu'ils ressentaient tous audible dans sa voix. « Lévitation ? » Rahkesh acquiesça et ils s'entraidèrent pour passer de l'immense rocher figé au milieu de la rivière à la berge détrempée de la même rivière. Nuri se mit à protester énergiquement dès la seconde où ses pieds quittèrent le sol ; Silas menaça de le laisser tomber à l'eau, ce qui le fit taire rapidement.

« Silas et moi allons utiliser mon balai et léviter Nuri, toi tu voleras. » décida Rahkesh. Daray leur tendit son sac et se transforma en démon.

_Voler ! _siffla venimeusement Sygra.

_Tu préfèrerais rester sous la pluie ?_

_Non._

_Alors nous allons voler._

_Mais je DETESTE voler._

_L'autre solution…_

_Oh, c'est bon. _siffla Sygra, maugréante, en se cachant sous les cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête. Rahkesh sortit son balai et replaça le coffre dans sa boucle d'oreille. Daray s'élança dans les airs et s'éleva au-dessus d'eux ; Silas utilisa un sort de pointe au nord et indiqua la direction du château.

« Nous en avons pour un moment. »

« As-tu déjà volé sur un Eclair de feu ? » l'interrogea Rahkesh.

« Non. »

« Une heure au plus. » l'informa-t-il. Pour l'aider à voler plus vite, Daray plaça sur lui-même divers sortilèges que l'humain ne reconnut pas.

« Je te parie que j'y serai avant toi. » affirma le démon dans un grondement dangereux. Rahkesh éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

« Aucune chance. »


	20. Chapitre 20

Seule la traduction française m'appartient, tous caractères et morceaux d'intrigue reconnaissables étant l'œuvre de J. K. Rowling, tous autres éléments originaux étant ceux de Miranda Flairgold.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas de beta-reader. N'hésitez donc pas à faire de remarques sur les fautes, incohérences, ou autres maladresses éventuelles. Je ne peux tout simplement pas éliminer toutes les fautes par moi-même.

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont posté des commentaires sur le dernier chapitre : **Adenoide** (Merci et joyeuses pâques !), **Lilyp** (Voici.), **Lunicorne** (Bonjour.), **Angi** (Ravie que tu aies apprécié mais le reste me semble encore mieux.), **Lady Morgane Slytherin **(Il ne faudrait pas que notre vampire favori perde son sex-appeal.), **Snaky** (Je fais comme je peux.), Keurjani (En parlant de Voldy…), **xodom **(Expériences d'abord, partie d'étripage ensuite.), **voldemort xxx **(Désolée pour l'attente : c'est vraiment beaucoup de travail.), **SiaAhn Sacham **(Enfin.), **aliminar **(Tu as raison de lire entre les lignes, mais c'est plus intéressant sans rien de confirmé.), **Thorpotter** (Je rougis.), **onarluca** (Pas de Poudlard en vue.), **Elmisten27** (Les conséquences ? Oh lala.), **Isatis** (Et joyeuses pâques.), **Firerblade 71 **(Si, c'est très long.), **FluoResCentT** (La suite est servie…), **666Naku** (Enireth et Sharahak ? Serait-ce même intéressant s'ils ne l'étaient pas ?), **Elladora Narcissa Black **(Bonnes hypothèses de lecture : dans le mille.), A**mande** (Joues toutes rouges.), **titmo** (Pas à grand-chose : j'ai tout simplement beaucoup de travail.),** jo **(Je transmettrai.), **maureen128** (Prévois des explosions.), **grispoils** (voici une partie des réponses souhaitées), **Sahada** (Merci.), **Dray Potter 42** (Voici.).

Et je félicite ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre cette nouvelle fournée.

* * *

**_Chapitre 20_**

* * *

**Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur la vallée,** et son orbe en sombrant peignait les flancs des montagnes en or, rose, et orange brillants. L'éblouissante lumière s'enfonçait dans les pentes enneigées et les hauts conifères qui les habitaient traînaient des ombres plus longues que leur taille réelle. La brume qui s'élevait des sources chaudes prenait des teintes roses et orangées tandis que les formes fantomatiques des troupeaux d'animaux se perdaient dans le brouillard. Un dragon s'éleva d'une des extrémités de la vallée, dépassa le bord de la falaise, et s'enfonça dans une grotte massive. Un couple de Rocks tournoyait au-dessus de l'Académie Magique et enroulait l'un des anneaux de sa danse nuptiale autour de la Montagne Akren.

Rahkesh se tenait devant son miroir ; il vérifia une nouvelle fois si son déguisement tenait bien en place, même s'il n'en avait plus vraiment besoin. Le sang de dragon avait fini par avoir au moins un effet visible. Ses yeux avaient changé de couleur. Le vert émeraude, variante Avada Kedavra, avait été remplacé par l'entrelacement étrange, hypnotisant, subjuguant, de coulées or, noir et argent. Les trois teintes se poursuivaient à travers ses iris et formaient d'éblouissants motifs. Il trouvait le résultat un peu effrayant. Mais il lui évitait d'avoir à continuer ses potions. Et le vert n'avait pas totalement disparu. Un peu de concentration et de magie lui permettaient de retrouver son ancienne couleur à volonté. Il n'avait plus besoin pour se déguiser que d'un nom et d'un morceau de peau artificielle pour recouvrir sa cicatrice.

Satisfait de son déguisement, il essuya quelques grains de poussière qui traînaient sur ses épaules. Akren donnait son bal / réception officielle annuelle. La tenue de soirée était exigée, ou du moins un vêtement plus élaboré qu'à l'ordinaire. Pantalons noirs, bottes noires, tous trois décorés en or foncé, une chemise de même ton aux manches largement évasées, ses lacets défaits jusqu'à la moitié du torse, la boucle d'oreille en obsidienne habituelle, les non moins habituels tasers dans les bottes et le porte-baguette contre la cuisse. Il portait également un collier fait d'or, d'émeraudes, et de plumes, que lui avaient donné les guérisseurs Chachapoyaros. La plumi- et la petri-magie dont il était imbu étaient extrêmement puissantes. Les plumes et les émeraudes étincelantes qui avaient servi à sa confection étaient un peu trop kitsch pour Rahkesh, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier la possession d'un tel pouvoir. Et le pendentif en or qui en garnissait le centre était une magnifique œuvre d'art : une tête de dragon. Un petit couteau était dissimulé contre sa nuque, caché par ses longs cheveux ondulés, et un autre dans un étui sur la cuisse. Bien entendu toutes ces armes étaient protégées par d'épais charmes d'inattention, des sorts de repousse-œil, d'autres de déguisement, et des sortilèges obscurcissant les formes et les tailles.

Rahkesh se pencha pour lacer ses bottes. En se relevant il jeta un œil dans le miroir et se figea.

Daray était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, comme d'habitude, prenant plus de place que ce que les lois physiques auraient dû permettre. Et une fois de plus le vampire était entré dans sa chambre sans qu'il le remarque. Rahkesh jeta un regard furieux au buveur de sang qui lui souriait de toutes ses canines dans le miroir, puis serra les dents, et essaya de l'ignorer pendant qu'il ajoutait des charmes d'inattention et de déguisement sur sa boucle d'oreille.

« Saul est toujours en vie, l'informa Daray d'un air maussade. » Il avait pris sa forme humaine ; se présenter au bal en tant que démon risquait d'être assez mal perçu. Le vampire était entièrement habillé dans d'élégants tons noirs, or et argent - une tenue très semblable à celle de Rahkesh si ce n'était la chemise noire. Il portait par-dessus une cape en soie légère et noire, bordée de velours et doublée de fourrure.

« Peu surprenant, répondit Rahkesh.

— Je trouve cette continuation de son existence très insultante.

— Tu penses qu'il ne mérite pas de vivre ?

— Exactement.

— Et qui es-tu pour en juger ? Il y a pas mal de gens qui pensent que _tu _ne mérites pas de vivre.

— Ce n'est pas la même chose.

— Ah bon ?

— Non. » Il poussa un soupir fatigué.

« Explique-toi, demanda Rahkesh? » Il observa le vampire dans le miroir pendant qu'il tendait un doigt sanglant à sa chauve-souris pour la nourrir. Le spectacle était morbide et grotesque, mais aucun des deux buveurs de sang ne trouvaient cela particulièrement étrange.

« Souvent Saul torture des mortels pour son seul plaisir, expliqua Daray. Et je dis bien « torture ». Il fait de même avec d'autres vampires, tous ceux qu'il attrape et ne peuvent pas se défendre. Il n'a aucune raison de le faire. La plupart sont vraiment de braves gens. Il prend même du plaisir à tuer des _nonnes_.»

Rahkesh réfléchit un moment :

« Très bien.

— Je savais que tu verrais les choses à ma façon.

— Peut-être.

— Quoi ?

— Saul mérite de mourir.

— Tu es d'accord, alors quel est le problème ?

— Si tu veux qu'il meure, aie au moins le courage de t'en occuper toi-même, déclara Rahkesh au vampire. » Daray l'observa un long moment. Puis il acquiesça.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Et je vais m'en occuper.

— Quand ?

— Quand j'aurai fini de le torturer.

— Tu as commencé ?

— Non. Mais je compte bien m'y mettre dès ce soir. J'ai réussi à le retrouver, il y a une heure. » Le sourire de Daray n'était rien moins que sadique. « Il a perdu pas mal de sang. » Rahkesh se concentra sur un manteau qu'il essayait de métamorphoser. Daray attendit sa réponse, et n'obtint rien. Le vampire soupira et secoua la tête.

« Tu es fâché contre moi, soupira le vampire.

— Tu n'as aucune raison de la torturer ou de l'humilier.

— Pas plus que lui, mais il l'a fait à d'innombrables personnes.

— Ce qui te donne le droit de lui rendre la pareille.

— Oui.

— Œil pour œil, ça ne marche que dans la théorie.

— Vraiment ? J'ai tendance à penser que ça marche aussi bien dans la réalité. Et même si je n'avais aucune raison de le tuer, je pourrais tout de même le faire si je le voulais. Il ne peut pas me battre en combat singulier, donc cela n'a aucune importance qu'il le mérite ou non, du moment que je veux le tuer, je _peux_. ». La remarque de Daray était parfaitement conforme aux lois des vampires ; leur survie dépendait entièrement de leur pouvoir, et les plus puissants avaient pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur ceux qui étaient plus faibles qu'eux.

« Mais je ne vais pas le tuer si vite.

— Tu veux d'abord t'amuser avec lui, poursuivit Rahkesh. Et tu devras attendre les vacances d'été, ou s'il quitte à nouveau la vallée. » Daray hocha la tête. Rahkesh renonça ; il n'allait pas remettre en cause la manière dont les vampires dirigeaient leur société. Il avait déjà assez de travail. Et quoique Daray fasse à Saul, ce salaud le méritait vraiment. Rahkesh abandonna ses tentatives infructueuses et jeta le manteau de côté. Il se retourna et traversa la chambre. Rianae venait d'apparaître ; la seconde qu'il lui avait fallu pour se retourner avait suffi. Elle était assise dans son fauteuil. Elle aussi était déjà en tenue, des robes vert foncé, noir et or, portées sur un pantalon noir et un chemisier vert foncé. Ces couleurs lui allaient bien. Rahkesh la foudroya du regard, puis émit un grognement rageur et marcha rapidement vers l'étagère où il avait rangé ses meubles d'appoint. Il descendit un nouveau fauteuil et lui rendit sa taille normale. Les deux vampires le regardèrent faire avec un grand sourire carnassier.

« Êtes-vous obligés de faire ça, questionna Rahkesh ? » Il faisait allusion à l'habitude qu'ils avaient prise d'apparaître dans sa chambre sitôt qu'il avait le dos tourné.

« C'est marrant, déclara Daray.

— Allez emmerder quelqu'un d'autre.

— C'est ce qu'on fait déjà, répondit Rianae. Pour tout le monde. » Elle fit une pause. « Tanya n'est pas revenue. » Rahkesh se massa le front et acquiesça. Une de plus. Cela faisait moins de vingt-quatre heures qu'ils étaient de retour à Akren, et toutes les conversations jusqu'ici avaient eu pour thème le nom des étudiants qui n'étaient pas revenus.

Akren avait beau accepter un nombre d'étudiants élevé, près d'un tiers d'entre eux ne vivait pas jusqu'à l'obtention du diplôme. Les élèves qui n'appréciaient pas l'Académie n'avaient pas la possibilité d'abandonner – ils connaissaient les secrets de l'école. Ils pouvaient essayer de s'enfuir mais professeurs et diplômés les attendaient. Il fallait rester à Akren jusqu'au diplôme ou mourir. Pour ceux qui s'inscrivaient, cela signifiait : soit qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce dans quoi ils s'engageaient, soit qu'ils désiraient vraiment et réellement se trouver dans un lieu de ce genre. Et parce que nombre d'étudiants désiraient réellement étudier dans une atmosphère telle que celle qui régnait à Akren, ils s'éliminaient les uns les autres pour pousser les conflits de plus en plus loin. La compétition était féroce et létale. Cette année n'avait pas été trop rude – les étudiants de première année bénéficiaient d'une trêve, surtout pendant le premier semestre. Ils n'avaient pas le pouvoir de menacer quiconque, et personne ne connaissait leur potentiel présent ou futur, ce qui rendait les autres étudiants nerveux. Passée la première année – ou le premier semestre selon l'élève concerné – les choses étaient différentes. Le désir d'augmenter son pouvoir personnel par n'importe quel moyen était une affliction répandue, surtout dans des matières qui promettaient puissance et supériorité, telles que la sanguimagie. _Quatre _personnes avaient tenté leurs propres rituels pendant les vacances et en étaient mortes. Pas un ne les pleurait.

Conformément à la tradition vampirique, qui exigeait de décimer les plus jeunes, il était communément accepté que plus de la moitié des vampires admis à Akren mourraient. Le taux de survie à l'extérieur de l'Académie était encore plus bas. Celui des loups-garous, en raison des luttes de position à l'intérieur des meutes, n'était pas beaucoup plus élevé. Cet hiver leur avait été favorable, aucun n'était mort. Tel n'était pas le cas chez les vampires : au moins trois d'entre eux avaient été éliminés, peut-être plus, le décompte final n'étant encore pas réalisé.

« Comment ?

— Un duel avec un autre étudiant qu'elle aurait plus ou moins insulté. » répondit Rianae en haussant les épaules ; de tels événements étaient assez répandus. Mais ils ne devenaient mortels qu'en dehors d'Akren. Rahkesh s'étonna encore une fois de la quasi indifférence manifestée par ses camarades - trop habitués au phénomène - vis-à-vis de la mort. Elle frappait tous les jours, et la plupart des étudiants avaient vu mourir quelqu'un ou avaient tué eux-mêmes. Entre ces murs cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi autant d'élèves peinaient à s'acclimater. Et ils n'avaient pas le droit de partir. Comment une personne comme Tanya avait-elle réussi à offenser qui que ce soit ? Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée Rahkesh se demanda comment Thom s'en sortait.

« Les autres, questionna Daray ? » C'était autour de Rianae de découvrir dans quelles circonstances les étudiants manquants avaient été tués.

« Deux des plus jeunes vampires ont été exécutés par le Maître de Moscou, annonça-t-elle. Je me suis occupée du troisième.

— Pourquoi, l'interrogea Rahkesh ?

— Parce qu'il m'a défié et a perdu. Et que je n'étais pas d'humeur à le laisser vivre. » Rahkesh se répéta une nouvelle fois qu'il n'allait pas s'engager sur ce terrain. Si le vampire qui remportait le duel avait envie de tuer le perdant, il était parfaitement dans son droit et personne à Akren n'interviendrait. « Et si quelqu'un d'autre ne se charge pas de lui très rapidement je tuerai Saul moi-même, déclara Rianae à Daray. Et, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop de répondre, que DIABLE avez-vous fait pendant les vacances ? »

Daray et Rahkesh grimacèrent, ils avaient espéré éviter de telles questions, mais, ainsi que Rianae venait juste de le prouver, les changements intervenus étaient assez visibles pour que des vampires, ou des loups-garous, les repèrent.

« Mieux vaudrait n'avoir à l'expliquer qu'une seule fois, fit remarquer Rahkesh.

— Tu vas devoir attendre, annonça Daray. A supposé que nous te l'expliquions. C'est toujours un avantage d'avoir des secrets.

— D'accord. Mais tout le monde va vous questionner. » Elle les avertit.

* * *

**Protégés par des charmes déguisant leurs empreintes magique et olfactive **– ils tenaient à éviter les questions, au moins jusqu'à la fin de la soirée - ils descendirent dans la grande salle. Le dîner durerait toute la nuit ; on avait fait disparaître un mur pour faire communiquer le réfectoire avec une autre pièce de même taille, cette dernière, vide, étant réservée aux danseurs. Même si rares étaient ceux qui s'aventuraient sur la piste. Soucieux de ne pas attirer l'attention, Rahkesh et Daray choisirent de s'asseoir dans un recoin obscur. Rianae les laissa et se mit en quête d'une victime à souper, mortel ou vampire plus faible.

Les soirées dansantes d'Akren n'étaient jamais particulièrement agréables, et en écoutant les rumeurs qui circulaient, Rahkesh eut l'impression que l'organisation hiérarchique des vampires et loups-garous avait subi plusieurs remaniements pendant les vacances. Ce qui, bien entendu, déstabilisait tout le monde.

Quelques murmures apprirent également à Rahkesh, une fois son ouïe suffisamment affinée par un enchantement, qu'une dispute opposait plusieurs étudiants faes, que les autres élèves de leur espèce joignaient l'un ou l'autre parti, ou fondaient le leur. Pour une raison inconnue, les vélanes étaient furieux contre les vampires, et les vampires eux-mêmes réfrénaient à grand-peine leurs envies sanguinaires pendant qu'ils réorganisaient précipitamment leur chaîne alimentaire. Rahkesh était aux premières loges pour suivre l'aggravation des batailles télépathiques, phénomène principalement vampirique, et leur concentration dans l'atmosphère confinée de la salle ne tarderait pas à atteindre le seuil critique. Ce qui, évidemment, mettait les faes en colère. Certains d'entre eux lançaient d'ailleurs des regards positivement meurtriers. Les intimidations par voie télépathique se croisaient et recroisaient. Il était cependant interdit de se battre dans le réfectoire.

Silas et Nuri les rejoignirent au moment où le dîner commençait. La fourrure de la panthère avait été soigneusement lavée et brossée, devenant presque aussi lisse et brillante qu'un miroir.

« Est-ce qu'un professeur a réussi à vous repérer, questionna Silas ?

— Non. Nous préférons rester cachés, admit Rahkesh. » Silas éclata de rire. Sur les trois, il était le seul à ne pas être menacé de devenir un cobaye.

« Tu trouves la situation un peu trop amusante, cher cousin. » Le ton froid de Daray était une mise en garde. Silas ignora la menace et agita vigoureusement le bras pour attirer l'attention d'Ally. Le mouvement fut noté de plusieurs autres élèves et Rahkesh et Daray se recroquevillèrent dans l'ombre.

« Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, demanda Ally ?

— Moi, oui, mais on ne peut pas en dire autant pour eux, développa un Silas amusé qui fut aussitôt la cible d deux regards meurtriers.

— Oh ? » La curiosité d'Ally était piquée. « Que s'est-il passé ?

— Ta gueule, Silas, siffla Daray quand son cousin fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche.

— J'ai toujours mes tasers, gronda Rahkesh sur un ton suffisamment doux pour que Silas, de l'autre côté de la table, puisse l'entendre, mais pas Ally. » La jeune mortelle les observa tour à tour, puis tourna brièvement son attention vers le réfectoire plein à craquer. Elle était loin d'être idiote ; parler d'un sujet aussi sensible près d'une foule pareille était suicidaire :

« D'accord les mecs, je veux bien attendre, mais vous _allez _m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

— Peut-être qu'on pourrait simplement passer le reste de la soirée tranquillement planqués, murmura un Daray soudainement décidé à bouder. Rahkesh secoua la tête.

— Non. Je _veux_ savoir si le sang a eu d'autres effets que la couleur de mes yeux, répondit Rahkesh dans un murmure. Et tu sais bien que nous ne pourrions pas mettre un pied hors de nos chambres sans être repérés par l'un des professeurs. Et la plupart s'apercevraient aussitôt de nos petites mutations, n'importe lesquelles. » Ally avait conjuré un maître-ruban et les ignorait, soigneusement occupée à mesurer les centimètres gagnés par Nuri.

Une brusque explosion télépathique attira l'attention de tous sur un groupe de vampires réunis à une table voisine. Trois d'entre eux étaient debout et se disputaient violemment. Un filet de sang coulait dans le cou de l'un de ces trois ; la blessure se referma en quelques secondes. Saul et un autre vampire s'affrontaient en grondant. Saul commença à perdre contrôle et à crier. D'autres vampires se dirigèrent aussitôt vers le groupe, et le ton de leurs voix monta de plus en plus, sans toutefois dépasser le seuil où des voix non enchantées auraient pu surprendre leurs paroles. Les vampires agitaient désormais les bras et la magie faisait crépiter l'air pendant qu'ils échangeaient jurons et insultes, canines blanches à découvert. Saul leva le poing et hurla une opinion très personnelle sur le sang de son adversaire. Plusieurs vampires lui répondirent en criant. L'un d'entre eux dut faire une remarque particulièrement infamante, et nombre de spectateurs se mirent à rire pendant que le visage de Saul tournait au rouge vif, exploit remarquable pour un vampire aussi pâle.

« Tu me le paieras, rugit Saul. J'enverrai quelqu'un s'occuper de toi dès que tu mettras un pied hors de cette vallée ! » Un vampire accusa Saul d'être incapable de se défendre seul. Saul dégaina une dague et les cris de colère fusèrent – une bagarre au milieu du réfectoire, territoire neutre par excellence, risquait de provoquer une guerre entre les vampires et le reste des étudiants de l'Académie. Saul cria qu'il ferait aussi éliminer les espèces inférieures. Les faes et les loups-garous étaient déjà furieux ; ils se levèrent aussitôt et assumèrent leurs positions de combat. Rianae apparut de nulle part et se positionna entre Saul et le vampire plus faible qu'il était sur le point d'attaquer. Saul hésita quelques secondes, déstabilisé.

Et tout d'un coup la foule des vampires se tut. Une vague télépathique grondante, furieuse, étouffante, s'abattit sur la salle ; un seul passage et les vampires retournèrent précipitamment à leurs propres tables, secoués et tremblants. Daray et Silas grimacèrent et s'agitèrent dans leur siège au moment où l'ordre surpuissant traversait leurs esprits. A travers la foule qui se séparait comme la Mer Rouge devant Moïse, Rahkesh aperçut un Tristan Namach livide de colère qui fondait sur les fauteurs de trouble visiblement pétrifiés de terreur. Namach avait revêtu pour cette soirée la tenue traditionnelle portée par les Maîtres vampires quelques millénaires plus tôt. Des robes rouge sombre, blanc crème, noir et or, des gants noirs qui couvraient ses avant-bras, des brassards or et noirs, des joyaux, des sandales incrustées d'argent et de véritables rubis, enfin un lourd et long manteau rouge sombre qui balayait le sol de sa bordure lustrée en plumes noires. Imposante silhouette, canines découvertes et yeux rougeoyants firent fuir les étudiants vampiriques.

« Au fait, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec les vampires, questionna Ally ? » Silas et Daray haussèrent les épaules, et observèrent avec beaucoup d'amusement l'Ancien qui venait de gifler Saul – le jeune vampire avait essayé de contester son interférence – dans un coup qui brisa audiblement son nez et son crâne, et l'envoya voler près de dix mètres en arrière. Puis Namach ramassa les deux autres fautifs par le cou et les emporta hors de la salle. Aucun des deux vampires ne lui opposa la moindre résistance. Il y avait un balcon haut placé au bout du couloir, et Rahkesh ne doutait pas que tous deux allaient être jetés dans la vallée. La chute ne les tuerait pas, mais elle les ferait certainement souffrir, surtout si Namach les vidait d'abord de leur sang.

L'aura étouffante de l'Ancien disparut quand les portes se refermèrent derrière lui. Un soupir collectif de soulagement traversa le réfectoire et les yeux des étudiants vampires perdirent peu à peu la lueur de terreur panique qui les avait troublés. Les faes affichèrent un sourire supérieur et les loups-garous grondèrent leur approbation.

« Je crois que ça arrive au retour de chaque vacances, déclara Silas. Il faut redéfinir la place de chacun. Mais il se passe autre chose en ce moment, la compétition est poussée à son paroxysme.

— Grand-mère a bien dit qu'une guerre était probable entre les vampires qui pensent que notre race devrait gouverner la planète, ceux qui pensent que non, ceux qui veulent que les vampires s'unissent pour construire leur propre monde, le groupe qui veut réduire tous les moldus en esclavage, et cet autre groupe qui vient d'être fondé et qui veut unifier le monde moldu en un seul Etat, expliqua Daray. Il existe quelques autres groupes mais ce sont ceux-là les plus nombreux. Il ya toujours eux des tensions assez fortes mais en ce moment c'est pire.

— Pire ? Déjà que ça n'allait pas franchement bien, l'arrêta Silas, mais là ça devient carrément violent. Ça ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'on est de retour ! Et j'en ai repéré d'autres qui sont prêts à tuer ! »

Rahkesh avait déjà entendu les divers raisonnements qui sous-tendaient les affaires vampiriques, mais sur ce point précis il donnait raison à Silas : les choses étaient en train de dégénérer. Quelles que fussent les nouvelles qui circulaient parmi les vampires, elles poussaient la compétition habituellement furieuse vers des sommets de frénésie. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux que ses amis restassent à l'écart de la plupart de ces affaires. Les membres des Ateres conserveraient toujours leur rôle bien établi de destructeurs de cultes et vampires illicites, peu importaient les dirigeants en place ; ils s'inquiétaient donc peu des événements. Protégés par Cyala Ateres, ils se tenaient en marge de la société vampirique. Mais si un parti puissant parvenait à émerger, quelle ligne de conduite adopteraient-ils ? Cyala ne semblait pas être du genre à rester dans les gradins, la matriarche était trop agressive pour cela.

— Tu remarqueras que seuls les vampires les plus jeunes s'agitent réellement, avec tous leurs petits partis politiques. Tous ceux qui ont plus de deux ou trois cents ans s'en foutent plus ou moins, précisa Silas. Mais la situation est _vraiment _en train de s'aggraver. C'était quand la dernière fois où tu as vu un bazar pareil ?

La question était adressée à son cousin. Daray réfléchit un instant et secoua la tête.

« Jamais. Mais je me rappelle ce que grand-mère a dit, à propos des vampires plus âgés, qu'ils estimaient parfois salutaire d'éliminer la majeure partie des plus jeunes, histoire de maintenir l'ordre et la paix dans notre espèce.

— Ce doit être ça, alors, décida Ally. Les plus jeunes savent qu'ils sont allés trop loin et tout le monde est en train de tirer la couverture à soi pour essayer d'être épargné quand les Anciens en auront assez et commenceront le massacre. Est-ce un problème pour vous deux ? »

Daray et Silas secouèrent la tête.

« Pas du tout, répondit Daray avec un sourire carnassier. En fait ce grand nettoyage pourrait même nous être utile.

— Cela risque fort de dépendre de ce que vous avez fait pendant vos vacances. » Une voix suave et onctueuse s'éleva derrière eux. Le groupe se retourna ; Tristan Namach se tenait debout contre le mur, les épaules couvertes d'ombre. Il avait apparemment fini de s'occuper des deux vampires indélicats.

Rahkesh et Daray échangèrent un regard ; leur tentative pour rester cachés se révélait être un échec retentissant. Namach les observait, suspicieux.

« Pas la moindre chance de reporter cela à demain, plaida Rahkesh ? » Namach le regarda et leva élégamment un sourcil noir. « Je n'ai rien dit. »

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait au moins aller ailleurs ? » Daray jeta un regard appuyé à la salle pleine de monde.

« Mes appartements conviendraient, je suppose, répondit le professeur Namach dans un grondement. » L'Ancien fut avalé par les ombres, voyageant à travers elles, une technique que très peu de vampires parvenaient à maîtriser. Rahkesh et Daray s'excusèrent et sortirent discrètement.

Namach les attendait devant ses appartements ; il leur ouvrit la porte et les fit rentrer rapidement, poussant sans ménagement Eli, le lézard à collerette géant qui occupait le seuil. Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé, dans le salon ; son reptile de compagnie tenta de les en empêcher, il le ramassa et l'installa dans un fauteuil, dos au mur. Eli siffla toute l'étendue de son mécontentement et se retira promptement dans la chambre à coucher, le pas lourd et furieux, aussi bruyant qu'il était lézardement possible.

« Les enchantements construits dans les murs repoussent toute oreille indiscrète, déclara Namach. Alors maintenant expliquez-moi ce qui vous est arrivé, et pourquoi vous êtes imprégnés d'odeurs de dragon et de démon. »

* * *

**Les yeux rouge incandescent à l'éclair malveillant ****étaient dardés sur la tête blonde penchée devant eux.**

« Lucius, je suppose que tu viens me parler du progrès de ta mission.

— Je suis certain qu'il ne se trouve plus dans le pays, mon maître. » Le pied de Voldemort atteignit Lucius au crâne et le fit tomber sur le côté.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle progresser Lucius ! » rugit Voldemort. L'homme se recroquevilla légèrement. « Crucio ! » Il s'effondra, pris de convulsion, et se mit bientôt à crier. « Je t'ai demandé de retrouver ton traître de fils avant la fin du mois ! Et qu'est-ce que tu viens me dire ? Qu'il ne se trouve plus dans le pays ! Crasse inutile ! » Le maître invectiva violemment le mangemort qui hurlait. « Finite incantatem, murmura Voldemort. » Lucius essaya péniblement de rouler sur les genoux pour se relever ; Voldemort le frappa du pied à la tête, et le sang gicla. La porte s'ouvrit, une ombre rentra, et s'arrêta en voyant que son maître était occupé.

« Seigneur, demanda doucement le mangemort qui venait d'arriver ? » Voldemort frappa Lucius une nouvelle fois et se retourna pour regarder son serviteur encore masqué.

« Severus. Contacte les assassins ; dis-leur que j'offre cinq vouivres nordiques à celui qui me rapportera Draco Malfoy vivant. »

* * *

**« Des témoignages existent, concernant les voyages temporels,** mais ce que vous me décrivez est extrêmement rare. Ceux qui sont involontaires sont le plus souvent fatals. » Namach réfléchissait à voix haute, plus pour lui-même que pour les deux jeunes gens assis sur son canapé. Il se tenait debout face à la fenêtre, baigné dans la lumière rouge sang du soleil qui avait presque disparu derrière les montagnes.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu dire, pendant tous mes millénaires d'existence, que quelqu'un ait survécu à l'ingestion de sang de dragon, bien que j'aie entendu parler de quelques fous qui aient essayé. » Le soleil disparut, emportant avec lui la lumière ; Namach se retourna et revint vers eux. « J'ai même connu un sorcier qui est mort après en voir bu trois millilitres, déclara-t-il en concentrant sur Rahkesh toute la puissance de son regard, comme si il espérait découvrir ainsi les raisons de sa survie. Il n'a eu pour seul effet que de changer la couleur de tes yeux ?

— Rien d'autre, pour l'instant, et pour autant que je sache, répondit Rahkesh.

— Les guérisseurs et les docteurs en potions devraient t'imposer quelques prises de sang, et des biopsies de tes os. Je ne serais pas surpris s'ils découvraient que ta composition sanguine a subi des modifications notables, ainsi que ta densité osseuse. Une analyse de ton fluide crânien serait peut-être aussi intéressante, poursuivit Namach. Mais puisque tu as décidé, à l'encontre de tout bon sens, de continuer à travailler sur tes runes sanguimagiques, je ne m'inquiète pas trop sur ce point. » Rahkesh haussa les épaules, conscient d'avoir été parfaitement insensé en utilisant sa sanguimagie. Mais cela avait marché, et ses instincts l'avaient assuré que ce n'était pas dangereux.

« Sentais-tu que reprendre la sanguimagie ne te mettrait pas en danger, questionna Namach, ou as-tu simplement tenté l'expérience, pour vérifier ?

— Je me sentais ne sécurité, expliqua Rahkesh. J'ai d'abord médité un peu, mais je n'avais pas l'impression que ce serait plus dangereux que d'habitude. » Il fut surpris quand Namach accepta son explication d'un simple hochement de tête.

Le vampire prit un air songeur, puis sortit un couteau. Daray et Rahkesh l'observèrent avec intérêt pendant qu'il traçait sur son épiderme de fines entailles en forme de runes sanguimagiques. La gorge, les joues, la paume des mains : d'infimes incisions. Le suintement du sang cessa presque aussitôt et une lueur apparut. La lueur se répandit, révélant des tracés phosphorescents qui recouvrirent peu à peu toute la surface visible de sa peau avec leurs longues arabesques dorées. L'ensemble était digne de stupéfaction, sans aller toutefois jusqu'à la terreur. Les yeux de Namach se rouvrirent ; eux aussi avaient changé, leur argent brillant avait gagné un éclat d'or blanc semblable aux runes sanguimagiques luisant sur son corps. Namach observa Rahkesh quelques instants, puis ferma les yeux ; les runes disparurent sans laisser la moindre trace physique ni magique des rituels inscrits dans sa peau.

« Intéressant, déclara l'immortel. » Il se leva et disparut dans l'une des autres chambres. Il reparut quelques minutes plus tard avec deux verres à vin remplis de sang. Il tendit l'un à Daray, qui l'accepta avec un murmure de remerciement, et se dirigea vers l'une des bibliothèques situées dans son bureau. Rahkesh et Daray se regardèrent avec perplexité pendant que Namach parcourait les étagères, choisissant enfin un large volume relié en cuir de dragon blanc. Il l'ouvrit d'une main et le feuilleta un instant avant de s'arrêter sur une page en particulier.

Eli, le lézard à collerette, apparut à la porte de l'autre chambre et s'avança pesamment jusqu'à eux, s'immobilisant finalement devant leurs pieds, la langue frémissante. Rahkesh tendit une main pour l'inciter à se rapprocher. Eli l'observa, et ne bougea pas.

« Viens par ici Eli, murmura doucement Rahkesh. » Le lézard cligna des yeux.

Namach reposa son livre et revint vers eux. Quelque chose semblait beaucoup l'amuser.

« Je suis d'avis, Rahkesh, que tu en apprendras plus sur les effets secondaires du sang de dragon lorsque tu commenceras à travailler l'animagie, et lorsque tu essaieras certains des rituels sanguimagiques de haut niveau que nous étudierons ce trimestre-ci.

— J'ai été accepté dans l'une des classes supérieures ? » Peu lui importait le reste, il s'en doutait déjà. Namach eut un grognement amusé.

« Bien entendu. Tu perds ton temps avec les débutants. Daray, étant donné tout le travail effectué par toi et Silas pendant votre année supplémentaire, je vous fais avancer vous aussi. De trois classes. Vous serez avec des étudiants plus âgés ; vous verrez que c'est très différent. » Namach s'arrêta quelques instants, le visage pensif, puis afficha soudain un sourire carnassier. « Oui, ce sera très différent. Ceux qui poursuivent leurs études aussi longtemps sont bien décidés à acquérir un niveau très élevé, la plupart espèrent décrocher un doctorat. Mais je pense qu'un peu de compétition ne vous fera pas de mal. » A son sourire on aurait pu croire qu'il attendait avec impatience de les voir se défendre contre les étudiants plus âgés. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Namach se tourna vers Daray.

« Pour ce qui concerne ta fusion avec le démon, cela ne suffira pas à valider ton diplôme ; tu devras maîtriser un autre animagus, ce qui est parfaitement possible. Tu n'es pas le premier à avoir implanté ton esprit dans le corps d'une autre créature, il y a eu d'autres cas. Tu sembles cependant t'en être mieux tiré que la moyenne, la plupart perdent toutes les facultés magiques associées à leur premier corps. Mais tu devrais posséder à la fin deux animagi, ce qui n'est pas aussi rare que ce que le commun des mortels voudrait te faire croire. » Cette dernière remarque était adressée à Rahkesh, qui ignorait jusqu'alors qu'on pouvait posséder plusieurs formes. « Notre directrice possède quatre animagi, précisa Namach, mais je crois qu'elle est le seul être, toutes espèces confondues, à avoir jamais accompli cet exploit.

— Que sait-on sur les démons ? » Namach réfléchit quelques instants à la question posée par Daray.

« Peu de choses. Le peuple de l'Atlantide disposait sur ce sujet de dossiers très complets, mais toutes les archives ont été détruites en même temps que leur cité. Moi-même je possède un squelette complet – une relique rarissime. Ce spécimen avait été mis à mort alors que j'étais encore l'un des maîtres de Rome. Nous autres, membres de la communauté magique, avions développé notre propre version des combats de gladiateurs, et le démon avait été invoqué pour servir d'adversaire. Le portail qui avait servi à l'invocation s'était autodétruit après son unique passage. Je possède encore les notes que j'avais prises lors de la dissection du cadavre. Mais je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose sur sa magie. Le démon était très jeune, probablement plus jeune que ta propre forme. Il semble que les démons adultes soient extrêmement difficiles à invoquer. Et malheureusement, les mortels ne nous avaient pas laissé le temps d'étudier le spécimen vivant avant de le jeter aux gladiateurs. » Namach se tut, pensif. « Je me souviens pourtant d'un incident impliquant des démons, peu avant l'époque de Merlin. Un groupe de druides avait découvert un portail. Ils avaient invoqué une douzaine de jeunes démons, et les avaient envoyés tuer les prêtres d'une autre confrérie religieuse. Tous les druides sont morts, mais leur supérieur était un vampire, et il est peut-être encore vivant. A l'époque nous nous étions rencontrés une ou deux fois ; ce vampire était assez remarquable dans le sens où il n'avait plus qu'un œil. Auzric, oui, c'est ça, il s'appelait Auzric, je crois. Il serait peut-être utile que ta famille essaie de le retrouver.

— Est-ce que je pourrai consulter les notes de cette dissection, demanda Daray ?

— Oui, et tu devrais en parler également à quelques uns des guérisseurs. Mais évite d'en informer tout le personnel. Les vampires, les loups-garous,… Je ne serais pas surpris si notre directrice Nvara Aelfly était déjà au courant. Sans doute certains des mortels également. Mais sois prudent, l'annonce de l'existence d'un démon-vampire pourrait provoquer d'assez graves perturbations parmi notre race. » Daray hocha la tête à cette mise en garde. Rahkesh songea que le terme « perturbations » était une litote. Il était plus probable que les autres vampires le jugeraient trop dangereux pour le laisser en vie et réclameraient sa tête, ou bien chercheraient à l'utiliser comme pion dans leurs luttes de pouvoir. La famille Ateres, en revanche, ne manquerait pas de tirer profit et subsides de la présence d'un démon parmi ses rangs.

« Donc il va falloir que je commence à rechercher les pouvoirs magiques des démons et le moyen de les exploiter. » Daray réfléchissait à haute voix :

« Est-ce que ça intéresserait certains des professeurs d'assister à mes tentatives ? D'observer les variations et manifestations magiques ?

— Bien entendu. Dès qu'ils auront vent de ton changement d'espèce, ils s'empresseront tous de profiter de l'occasion pour t'étudier. » Un reniflement moqueur interrompit Namach. « Mais il y a beaucoup plus simple si tu veux découvrir tes nouvelles capacités. » L'Ancien se dirigea vers Daray. Il agrippa le crâne du jeune vampire par l'arrière, releva sa tête pour exposer sa gorge, et mordit dans la jugulaire ; Daray ne résista pas.

Rahkesh abandonna ses tentatives pour amadouer Eli, et observa la scène avec curiosité ; c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un vampire se nourrir d'un autre vampire. Grâce à ses toutes nouvelles facultés télépathiques – toujours en développement – il remarqua que Daray avait complètement abaissé les barrières de son esprit, ce qui laissait à Namach toute liberté de cataloguer son esprit et sa magie. L'Ancien ne se pressa pas et chercha longuement le sang du jeune vampire, explorant ce dont son côté démoniaque était capable. Il s'écarta enfin et les morsures cicatrisèrent instantanément ; puis il s'assit en face d'eux, de l'autre côté de la table basse, apparemment plongé dans de profondes réflexions. Daray resta drapé sur le dos du canapé, les yeux fermés, la mine plus pâle qu'à l'habitude.

« Fascinant, murmura enfin Namach. As-tu essayé de souffler du feu pendant que tu étais dans ta forme démoniaque ? »

Daray cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et secoua la tête, l'air perdu, les yeux voilés.

« Il n'a pas encore essayé d'utiliser les pouvoirs du démon, répondit Rahkesh à la place de son ami.

— Il serait surprenant que je me trompe sur ce point, mais il devrait être en mesure de pratiquer toutes les formes de magie dont est capable un démon ordinaire. Mis à part leur télépathie. »

Daray se redressa finalement et joignit la conversation :

« Mais est-ce que mes rituels sanguimagiques fonctionnent sur ma forme démoniaque ?

— Non. Je n'ai détecté aucun transfert de sanguimagie entre les deux formes. Normalement, une personne qui possède des runes sanguimagiques les conserve quand elle devient un animagus, mais le démon n'était pas une forme d'animagus possible à l'origine, et sa magie est différente. Je suis cependant presque certain que si tu arrives à trouver les bonnes lames tu pourras entreprendre des rituels sur ta seconde forme.

— Voilà qui est très intéressant, ronronna Daray, la mine réjouie.

— Mais tu ferais mieux d'attendre d'être sûr que ta forme démoniaque soit devenue adulte. Pour l'instant, il lui reste encore un peu de croissance physique à faire, et beaucoup de croissance magique. La croissance physique des démons s'arrête plusieurs années avant celle de leur magie. Essayer de pratiquer la sanguimagie avant ta maturité magique aurait des conséquences désastreuses, le prévint Namach. Je ne crois pas me tromper en supposant que la transition entre humain et démon est délicate ?

— Oui, dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Il faut attendre plusieurs heures après la transformation avant que je ne me sente à nouveau bien dans ma nouvelle peau, admit Daray.

— Du temps et de l'entraînement arrangeront cela. Ton corps peine sans doute à former une paire de membres supplémentaire, ajouta Namach en souriant. » Son regard se fit plus sombre. « Même si je n'ai pas détecté de transfert au niveau de la sanguimagie, j'ai toutefois remarqué certaines choses qui s'appliquent désormais à tes deux formes. L'une d'entre elles concerne ta sensibilité à la lumière solaire. Tes rituels sanguimagiques te permettent de tenir six ou sept jours en plein soleil avant que les effets ne se manifestent. Mais contrairement à ta sanguimagie, ton allergie vampirique a été transférée à ta forme démoniaque. Il est probable que celle-ci ne supporterait pas plus de deux jours d'exposition directe avant que tu ne souffres de tous les malaises et brûlures qu'un vampire magique normal contracte lors d'une telle surexposition.

« Il est également vrai que le corps d'un démon est mal adapté aux basses températures, et, d'après l'examen de leurs yeux, il est probable que leurs capacités visuelles soient restreintes à un spectre de couleurs moins étendu que le nôtre, même si elles excellent par ailleurs à s'adapter aux variations de distance. Tu ne l'auras sans doute pas remarqué, mais ta capacité à percevoir les nuances de couleurs a grandement diminué. Tu en distingues encore suffisamment, mais moins qu'avant la fusion.

« Divers témoignages, dans nos archives, rapportent également que les démons sont allergiques à certaines substances, bien que malheureusement leur nom et nombre exact soient perdus. J'ai cependant détecté le transfert de certaines de ces allergies à ta forme vampirique. Aucune ne semble mortelle, mais elles sont là. Je ne peux malheureusement pas te préciser leur allergène. »

Daray ne sembla guère atterré par ces nouvelles, sans doute satisfait par un bilan d'ensemble qu'il estimait positif. De toute façon, il n'aurait servi à rien de se plaindre, puisqu'il n'y avait probablement aucun moyen de changer la situation.

« Merci de votre aide, annonça Rahkesh. »

Namach se contenta de hocher la tête avant de leur décocher un sourire carnassier :

« Il est encore trop tôt pour me remercier, j'ai la ferme intention de découvrir la nature exacte de tous ces changements, points faibles et points forts. Quand les autres professeurs et moi-même en auront fini avec vous, vous n'aurez plus assez de force pour nous haïr. » L'Ancien éclata de rire. « J'imagine déjà toutes les expériences que les maîtres de potions vont vous faire subir ! » Les regards désespérés échangés par ses deux étudiants ne firent que redoubler sa crise de fou rire. « Oh, souriez les garçons, ce sera certainement très intéressant !

— C'est facile pour vous, ce n'est pas vous qui allez servir de cobaye, gronda Daray. »

Namach rit de plus belle. Les deux amis se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte, évitant soigneusement de passer près d'Eli. Le lézard à collerette les escorta jusqu'à la porte pour s'assurer qu'ils quittaient bien son territoire.

« Oh, Daray ! » Namach les interpela alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte. Ils se retournèrent en même temps. Namach avait cessé de rire ; il fixait sur Daray un regard glacial. « La vie de Saul m'appartient. » Daray hocha la tête, le salua et sortit. Rahkesh tapota rapidement Eli sur le sommet du crâne et suivit le jeune vampire, évitant de justesse la queue du lézard furieux.

« Tu te rends compte, j'espère, que nous n'allons pas pouvoir conserver les sorts de camouflage indéfiniment, lança Daray alors qu'ils retournaient à leurs chambres.

— Ouais. Les autres vampires vont piquer la plus grosse hystérie collective du millénaire quand ils vont sentir qu'un facteur inconnu a augmenté tes pouvoirs, actuels et potentiels.

— Oh, j'imagine ça d'ici. » Le sourire de Daray était plein de promesses. « Dans un an, Rahkesh, un an et demi tout au plus, j'aurai l'ensemble des étudiants vampires de cette Académie sous mes ordres.

— J'y croirai quand je le verrai, et ça n'arrivera pas. Parce que d'ici là c'est _moi _qui serai leur pire cauchemar, gronda Rahkesh, sûr de chacun de ses mots. Et moi aussi, j'imagine déjà les réactions de nos chers camarades.

— Dès que tu annuleras les sorts, tous les vampires vont remarquer les changements dans ton sang, l'avertit Daray. Et ils ne reculeront devant rien pour se le procurer. »

Rahkesh souriait comme le loup à l'agneau, de toutes ses dents :

« Qu'ils y viennent. J'ai justement commandé ce tout nouveau type de taser, et… » Il fut interrompu par un éclat de rire hystérique. « Sale démon squameux, se plaignit Rahkesh, et je ne veux entendre aucun commentaire sur mes prétendues tendances sadiques. » Le rire de Daray se fit encore plus violent.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapitre 21**_

« Je suis heureux que vous ayez répondu à ma chouette postale aussi rapidement. Du thé ?

— Oui, merci. Ah, est-ce de la verveine noire ? Vous avez un excellent goût en matière de thés, Mr. Fleming.

— Merci. J'ai découvert que la majeure partie des gens ignorent totalement les bienfaits que peut apporter à la santé une consommation quotidienne de verveine noire. Je dois admettre que je suis très surpris que quelqu'un de votre âge le sache.

— Mes parents nourrissaient une prédilection singulière pour la verveine noire, et ils me répétaient souvent de prendre soin de ma santé tant que j'étais encore jeune, expliqua Rahkesh sans élaborer davantage sur son mensonge.

— Une excellente habitude. Mieux vaut se constituer une importante réserve de magie régénératrice avant que les années ne s'accumulent sur vous. Buvez-en tous les jours pendant dix ans, tant que vous êtes jeune, et vous pouvez espérer allonger votre espérance de vie de cinquante ans » poursuivit Mr. Fleming. Rahkesh acquiesça. Sa détermination à engranger le plus possible de ce type particulier de magie n'avait cependant rien à voir avec son espérance de vie. Et tout à voir avec ses chances de survivre à l'explosion magique que la destruction d'un horcruxe ne manquerait pas de déclencher.

« Je dois avouer que je suis très surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle la fourrure de Yeck s'est vendue.

— En effet. Voici très longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu une telle demande.

— Très volatile comme ingrédient, la fourrure de Yeck. Eh bien, quelqu'un a dû entreprendre des recherches particulièrement intensives. Il me reste à espérer qu'un tel niveau d'intérêt se maintienne, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mr. Fleming rit doucement et leva son verre à ce vœu. « Amen. La dernière fois que cet homme est venu il a acheté tout le chargement. Un type inquiétant, tout en robes noires et les cheveux les plus gras que j'aie jamais vus. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir vu le soleil depuis des décennies. Méfiez-vous, l'abus de laboratoire est dangereux pour la santé.»

Rahkesh hocha la tête tout en réfléchissant à cette nouvelle information. Severus Rogue – si c'était bien lui, mais la description lui allait comme un gant – se procurait des quantités massives de fourrure de Yeck. Que diable pouvait-il bien en faire ? A en croire Mr. Fleming, ce que Rahkesh n'hésitait pas à faire, Rogue avait acheté suffisamment de matière pour en remplir une camionnette. Rahkesh n'allait certes pas s'en plaindre, celui lui rapportait un profit non négligeable. Mais que pouvait bien faire Rogue, ou plus probablement Voldemort, de toute cette fourrure de Yeck ?

Rahkesh lui-même ne possédait en potions que des notions très limitées, malgré les heures supplémentaires passées dans la Salle sur Demande et chez les Chachapoyaros. Dans aucune des ces deux circonstances il n'avait utilisé de la fourrure de Yeck. L'expert en la matière serait bien sûr le maître de potions d'Akren, le docteur Strawlime. Rahkesh était passablement effrayé par l'individu en question, mais s'il y avait une personne au monde connaissant les usages de cette fourrure, ce serait lui. Le professeur était malheureusement « indisponible », et ce jusqu'au mois prochain. Cette « indisponibilité » lui donnait le temps nécessaire pour traquer les violeurs, meurtriers et autres trafiquants de drogue sur lesquels il testait ses nouvelles expérimentations. L'homme était aussi génial dans la confection de ses potions qu'il était psychopathe dans son comportement. Les tourments horribles endurés par ses victimes moldues lors de ses expériences ne le dérangeaient en rien on pouvait cependant arguer que les victimes en question méritaient chaque minute de cette agonie. Personne n'avait jamais porté plainte contre lui. Le docteur Strawlime avait estimé avec raison que personne ne regretterait la combustion ou dissolution accidentelle de quelques violeurs d'enfants, au nom du progrès des potions.

Rahkesh savait que Strawlime, malgré sa cruauté, était un génie certifié et un excellent professeur. Bien meilleur que Rogue ne l'avait jamais été. Grâce à lui Rahkesh avait accompli des progrès considérables, et pratiquement rattrapé les années perdues pour rien dans la classe de Rogue. Strawlime en savait aussi plus en matière de potions que son ancien professeur, et il connaîtrait tous les usages de la fourrure de Yeck.

Rahkesh quitta l'échoppe de Mr. Fleming et transplana devant la porte de la succursale Gringotts à Ottawa. Il y déposa la plupart de l'or et des pierres précieuses rapportés de son voyage chez les Chachapoyaros. Puis il changea son apparence, descendit dans le coffre de Harry Potter, et entreposa dans les cages atemporelles plusieurs plantes et animaux vivants qu'il lui aurait été difficile de conserver à Akren. Enfin il transplana de nouveau, cette fois-ci vers le sentier retournant à l'Académie. Silas était déjà là à l'attendre avec leurs deux Montures du Diable, et les chevaux pur-feu frappaient du sabot et hennissaient d'impatience.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, nous rentrons, votre majesté », murmura Rahkesh à l'énorme étalon noir qu'il avait l'habitude d'emprunter. La créature piaffa et s'élança sur le sentier d'un simple effleurement de ses talons. Rahkesh le laissa prendre le galop du retour.

Les étudiants pouvaient quitter la vallée aussi souvent qu'ils le désiraient les professeurs gardaient cependant un registre détaillé de leurs allées et venues. Il suffisait qu'un élève reste absent trop longtemps, qu'il manque ses cours sans explication valable, pour qu'un ancien élève ou un professeur apparaisse soudainement sur le pas de sa porte. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était inutile d'essayer de s'échapper. Quelqu'un avait pourtant essayé, quelques années auparavant. Incapable de supporter le climat de compétition permanent, un humain avait essayé de disparaître, en se cachant sur un autre continent. Les anciens étudiants avaient suivi ses traces et réglé l'affaire en moins de trois semaines. Ils l'avaient calmement éliminé, lui et tous ceux avec qui il avait pu discuter pendant ces trois semaines. Cet incident avait durablement entaché la réputation des humains « normaux » parmi les humains « améliorés » et autres créatures. Il faudrait sans doute une génération entière avant que le souvenir ne s'estompe, ce qui agaçait tout particulièrement Rahkesh. Qu'un humain, une fois, ait été incapable de supporter la pression, ne signifiait pas que tous les autres étaient dans le même cas !

« Les loups-garous recommencent à se battre entre eux, deux meutes sont en train de se former », annonça Rianae devant les étables où elle les attendait. Elle taillait le bout des poils sur la queue d'un hippogriffe, pendant qu'Ally s'efforçait de convaincre l'un des purs-feux de lui donner un peu de sa salive. Les deux jeunes filles avaient perdu le tirage au sort, et gagné le droit de récolter les ingrédients pour le prochain cours de potions.

« Deux meutes ? Il ne doit pas y avoir plus de vingt-trois ou vingt-quatre élèves loups-garous, et encore en comptant les étudiants-chercheurs plus âgés. Comment pensent-ils réussir à former deux meutes complètes ? » Rahkesh restait perplexe : les meutes de loups-garous ne comptaient-elles pas habituellement vingt à trente loups chacune ?

Rianae haussa les épaules. « Aucune idée, mais il fera nuit dans quelques heures et c'est la pleine lune. Il va y avoir des combats pour la position d'alpha et tous ne reviendront pas. »

Ally haussa elle aussi les épaules les affaires des loups-garous l'intéressaient peu. En fait, du moment qu'elle ne se retrouvait pas impliquée elle-même, les petites affaires internes des autres espèces lui étaient bien égales. Ce qui prouvait qu'Ally était sans aucun doute beaucoup plus sensée que lui. Rahkesh réfléchit. Les loups-garous quitteraient la vallée avant de commencer les combats, puisque les luttes pour établir leur hiérarchie pouvaient se révéler mortelles. Etant donné le type de loup-garou qui venait étudier à Akren, il était même quasiment certains qu'elles étaient presque toujours mortelles. C'était sans doute cet aspect de la vie en meute qui avait poussé Remus à se séparer du reste de son espèce. Une telle structure hiérarchique pouvait lui faire peur.

Silas et Ally retournèrent à l'école, laissant à Rahkesh et Rianae le soin de ramener leurs montures à l'écurie.

« Vas-tu y aller ? » demanda Rhakesh.

Rianae acquiesça et leva silencieusement un sourcil.

« Oui, moi aussi. » répondit Rahkesh. Il n'avait encore jamais assisté à un combat entre loups-garous cela promettait d'être instructif.

« Daray vient aussi, et je pense que le fae, Justin, aussi. Et peut-être encore quelques autres. » poursuivit Rianae. « Nous partirons dès que la lune se lèvera. »

XXX

Les inspirations saccadées du jeune homme résonnaient dans la forêt trop silencieuse. Les petits grognements et gémissements qui lui échappaient de temps à autres semblaient beaucoup trop bruyants dans une telle atmosphère. Il trébucha et cria faiblement quand son genou heurta une pierre, mais il se releva aussitôt pour continuer sa course pénible.

Il faisait froid, et le sentier était envahi de neige fraîche. Il trébucha de nouveau et serra les dents contre la douleur quand une branche lui fouetta le visage. Il ne savait pas dans quelle direction il allait, il avait perdu son chemin depuis plus d'une heure. Il se contentait à présent de fuir aussi vite que possible, en essayant de garder toujours la même direction. Il fallait qu'il aille le plus loin possible. N'importe où, pourvu qu'il distance ses poursuivants.

Ses vêtements pendaient en lambeaux ensanglantés, son visage et son corps gardaient la rigidité et les tremblements qui trahissaient une récente exposition au sort de torture. Ses poignets restaient abrasés par les cordes et les chaînes qui les avaient encerclés, et sa joue avait conservé l'empreinte d'une botte.

Le hurlement d'un loup-garou déchira la nuit derrière lui. La pleine lune s'élevait dans le ciel sans nuage. La terreur le rendit encore plus pâle. Ils ne s'étaient pas contentés d'envoyer des gardes à sa poursuite, ils avaient envoyé un loup-garou. Un monstre qui pourrait retrouver sa trace à travers la neige bien plus vite que lui-même ne pourrait s'échapper.

L'horreur rendit sa respiration encore plus saccadée, et de petits gémissements lui échappèrent. Des larmes de froid et de peur coulèrent sur ses joues. Il n'avait plus de baguette on la lui avait confisquée dès ses premiers jours de captivité, avant même sa tentative d'évasion. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis des mois. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Il ne pouvait que courir. Et les loups-garous couraient beaucoup plus vite que les humains.

Il tomba à nouveau, et se redressa pour voir le loup-garou s'élancer vers lui, courant sans peine à travers la neige. Il lui tourna le dos et se leva pour recommencer à fuir.

Une ombre tomba du ciel nocturne, enveloppée de vastes épaisseurs de drap sombre. Le loup-garou stoppa si net qu'il faillit tomber à la renverse. Le nouveau-venu saisit le jeune homme et l'attira à lui, jetant en même temps une dague contre le loup. L'animal esquiva l'arme mais fut atteint en pleine figure par le sort qui la suivait de près. L'étrange créature sombre se souleva dans les airs, emportant le jeune gomme avec elle, et laissant derrière elle le loup-garou furieux, qui hurlait sa rage contre le ciel, le museau déchiqueté et ensanglanté.

La respiration courte et les membres tremblants, le jeune homme se tourna vers son sauveur. La créature jeta sa capuche en arrière pour révéler une peau sombre et des centaines de fines tresses. Le jeune homme tenta de prononcer quelques moments, mais s'interrompit quand la femme ouvrit une bouche sertie de dents acérées.

Le spectacle fit perdre au jeune homme les derniers vestiges de sa raison. Il hurla à pleins poumons, et se débattit de toute la force de sa panique. Il hurla, hurla toujours, en tentant de repousser la vampiresse pour s'échapper, mais elle se contenta de le maintenir en place pendant qu'elle enfonçait ses canines dans son cou.

XXX

« Bordel, ce salaud nous a échappé. » Le bougonnement éraillé également connu sous le nom de Maugrey Fol Œil s'échappait de la sphère luminescente posée sur le bureau de Rahkesh.

« Il a le sens de l'humour, répondit Rahkesh. Et ça ne le gêne pas de nous le faire savoir. » Un papyrus composé de poils d'hippocampe tressés et de sortilèges variés lui transmettait l'image d'un canard en plastique jaune. Le dit canard bloquait l'objectif de la caméra installée square Grimmaurd. Rahkesh avait décidé de compter sur l'ignorance du sorcier ou de la sorcière lambdas et utilisé des appareils moldus. Un ou une inconnu(e) était alors entré(e) dans la maison, et avait déposé un canard en plastique jaune devant la caméra pour masquer son visage. Très spirituel.

« Un bon sang de canard ! rugit Maugrey. Un bel exemple de l'humour des Blacks. » Rahkesh ne pouvait qu'agréer si Sirius avait eu à choisir un objet pour bloquer le champ d'une caméra, il aurait très certainement choisi un jouet de bain.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà rencontré Régulus ?

- Répète ? » Maugrey interrompit sa tirade sur les caméras de surveillance moldues. Rahkesh répéta sa question.

« Oh oui, j'ai dû le rencontrer une ou deux fois. Plutôt du genre silencieux. Futé. Sournois, toujours en train d'observer tout le monde. Il en savait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il disait. Il ne se mêlait pas vraiment aux autres. A une exception près. Rogue et lui s'entendaient assez bien.

— AAAHHHH ! »

Le cri de terreur suraigu fit brusquement sursauter Rahkesh. La furie qui le poussait ne se trouvait pas à Akren, mais chez Maugrey.

« OH MON DIEU ! »

Rahkesh attendit, l'oreille tendue, l'esprit traversé d'hypothèses improbables.

« IL EST MORT ! IL EST MORT ! IL EST MORT !

— Maugrey, finit par demander Rahkesh, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Maugrey mit quelque temps à répondre.

« Ombrage. Je t'appelle depuis le bureau de Shacklebot. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pris mes précautions. Mais ils viennent juste de ramener Ombrage. Elle a commencé une croisade contre les centaures. C'est la troisième fois qu'ils doivent aller la chercher. Cette satanée bonne femme est complètement folle.

- TUEZ-LE ! TUEZ-LE ! TUEZ-LE ! IL EST EN TRAIN DE ME MANGER ! TUEZ-LE ! » Le cadavre n'était donc pas si mort que cela.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Rahkesh dut réprimer son fou rire pour poser la question. Soudain le brouhaha de plusieurs personnes en train de rire se fit entendre, puis le son d'une porte qui se refermait, étouffant le bruit de la foule.

« Désolé pour le désordre. » C'était la voix de Shacklebot. « Quelqu'un s'est amusé à envoyer un feu follet par hibou postal. » Maugrey manqua d'avaler sa langue et Rahkesh éclata enfin de rire pendant que les hurlements d'Ombrage résonnaient sans fin dans le Ministère. « C'est toi Harry ? questionna Shacklebot.

— Ouais, c'est bien moi, admit-il. Désolé pour le dérangement, je n'ai pas pu résister. » Un ange passa dans le bureau de l'auror.

« Tu as expédié un feu follet en utilisant l'adresse professionnelle d'Ombrage ? questionna Shacklebot.

— AU SECOURS-OU-OURS ! QUELQU'UN, AU SECOURS ! » Le moins qu'on pût dire, c'était que les poumons d'Ombrage étaient vraiment puissants. Rahkesh avait pris soin d'affûter les dents du feu follet avant de le poster. Et il avait utilisé un sort de mémoire pour lui donner une inclination toute particulière pour les chevilles et les mollets.

« Euh, une paire de jumeaux que je ne nommerai pas me l'avait envoyé comme cadeau de Noël, et je ne pouvais vraiment pas le garder. En plus, il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de me mordre. Il a un sérieux problème au cerveau. » Rahkesh tentait maladroitement de se justifier. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient capturé le dit feu follet après qu'il eut été découvert par un moldu. Le sort d'oubliettes avait frôlé le moldu et atteint la créature. Apparemment les feus follets réagissaient mal aux sorts d'oubliettes. Shacklebot et Maugrey furent repris de fou rire.

Maugrey finit par se calmer :

« Je lui ai parlé de ta théorie au sujet de square Grimmaurd. Il nous fallait quelqu'un au Ministère, histoire de nous prévenir si quelqu'un avait la mauvaise idée de faire son travail et de s'intéresser au manoir des Blacks.

- Aucun problème. Dis-moi plutôt si tu as touché au canard.

- Quoi ?

- Es-tu allé le chercher ?

- Non.

- Parfait.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Maugrey.

- Je vais m'en occuper. Et je vais relever les empreintes digitales. Je vous parie que celui qui a fait ça a oublié de porter des gants. Si j'arrive à relever ses empreintes, j'arriverai peut-être aussi à l'identifier. » expliqua Rahkesh. Il lui faudrait faire quelques recherches sur la manière dont les moldus s'y prenaient. S'il parvenait à prouver que Regulus était encore en vie, ce serait un pas important en faveur de sa théorie : que le frère de Sirius s'était emparé de l'Horcrux.

« Relever les empreintes digitales, c'est une bonne idée, approuva Shacklebot. Cela fait un moment que je recommande cette méthode au Ministère, mais les Sang-Pur s'y opposent. Toujours les mêmes histoires sur la technologie moldue. »

« Les imbéciles, commenta Rahkesh. Je vais y aller, et, non, je n'aurai pas besoin de renforts, et, non, aucun de vous deux n'a besoin d'être là. » Il anticipa leurs demandes. « Tout ira bien.

— D'accord. Est-ce que tu voudras des photos ? » Maugrey faisait bien sûr référence à Ombrage.

« Oui, s'il-te-plaît. Ce serait une bonne idée d'en envoyer aussi quelques unes au Prophète. » La suggestion de Rahkesh provoqua deux fous rires aux intonations diaboliques avant que la communication ne soit coupée.

Il se leva et sortit sur son balcon. Il avait fait apparaître des panneaux de glace tout autour pour le transformer en serre. Ses plants d'Animus Bacca et son Dyalnos – l'arbre-qui-saigne - y croissaient de manière satisfaisante. Rahkesh s'assit et utilisa un sort sur son bras pour y prendre du sang. Il en versa une partie dans un énorme arrosoir, et vida le reste dans la gigantesque jardinière où le jeune arbre grandissait. L'arrosoir fonctionnait seul quand il était absent il s'était presque entièrement vidé pendant les vacances et avait besoin d'être rempli à nouveau.

Quand le Dyalnos, l'arbre le plus rare au monde, n'était arrosé que de sang, un lien magique fort se formait entre lui et le donneur. Rahkesh avait la ferme intention de continuer à arroser le sien pendant quelques décennies, voire plus, car plus le végétal utilisait son sang pour croître, plus ce lien et son pouvoir augmentaient. Et comme l'arbre mettait la magie puisée dans son sang en réserve dans son bois, plusieurs décennies de sang le rendraient hautement magique. Un bois parfait pour y sculpter une baguette ou un bâton, qui ne répondraient qu'à lui. Sans équivalent. Et chacune des graines valait à elle seule plusieurs milliers de gallions.

XXX

Le soir trouva Rahkesh en train de patienter dans les écuries, mais personne ne vint. Les loups-garous étaient déjà partis et il n'y avait aucune trace des autres. Frustré d'avoir attendu en vain, il retourna dans le bâtiment principal et se dirigea vers le gymnase, certain qu'à cette heure Daray et Rianae s'y trouveraient.

Rahkesh entra et tomba immédiatement dans une masse d'environ trente étudiants, leur attention concentrée en silence dans une seule et même direction. Il nota le nombre inhabituellement élevé de vampires un duel entre deux buveurs de sang avait dû éclater. Il se glissa vers le premier rang et aperçut Nuri allongé sur le sol.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la panthère, Rahkesh pouvait sentir, dans son esprit, une impression étrange flotter dans l'air, des bouffées de colère brûlantes qui explosaient brièvement parmi les courants magiques émanant des étudiants. La tension ne cessait de monter. Et elle semblait provenir des faes en particulier. Il se força en chemin à travers la foule, découvrit enfin les combattants, et leva aussitôt les yeux au ciel. C'étaient Daray et un autre vampire, peut-être deux ans plus vieux. Bien entendu Daray était en train de l'emporter.

Ils combattaient selon les règles vampiriques : sans armes, seulement de la télékinésie et de la force brute, assaisonnées d'un peu de télépathie. Et bien que sa fusion avec l'essence du démon provoquait quelques difficultés dans l'usage de sa télékinésie – un tel pouvoir n'était pas naturel aux démons et un temps d'adaptation assez long lui était nécessaire – Daray bénéficiait d'un surplus de puissance physique et télépathique.

Tous deux étaient couverts de multiples lacérations. La télékinésie maniée par des vampires était capable de créer beaucoup de dommages. Et même si les blessures elles-mêmes s'étaient déjà refermées, leurs vêtements en lambeaux et les jets de sang par terre et sur eux-mêmes en gardaient un bon témoignage. Le vampire inconnu avait également perdu un œil, qui repousserait plus tard. La chemise de Daray dégouttait de sang sur le torse comme sur le dos, et les deux adversaires étaient marqués de nombreuses brûlures plus ou moins sévères, là où l'autre avait forcé leur peau à entrer en combustion (une des attaques les plus fréquentes lors des combats de télékinésie). Rahkesh ouvrit son esprit pour mieux les observer. Leurs assauts télépathiques étaient encore plus féroces que leur affrontement physique, et les esprits des deux vampires s'entre-pénétraient dans leurs efforts pour épuiser mentalement les ressources physiques de l'autre.

Daray parvint enfin à renverser son adversaire et se jeta sur lui pour le plaquer violemment au sol. Conscient que le combat était loin d'être terminé, Rahkesh s'installa sur l'un des bancs adossés aux murs de la salle, et regarda avec intérêt Daray qui broyait les deux bras de son adversaire pour ne pas dépareiller ses deux jambes déjà brisées. Le craquement des os qui se fendaient semblait étrangement bruyant dans la salle complètement silencieuse. Enfin Daray se percha au-dessus du corps de l'autre vampire, passa une main sous sa nuque, et le souleva pour le forcer à exposer sa gorge plus complètement. Le vaincu se laissa faire sans résister quand Daray mordit sa veine jugulaire et commença à boire.

Rahkesh attendit patiemment que son ami ait presque fini, puis il se mit à applaudir, lentement. Daray ne pouvait pas ne pas l'entendre, mais il l'ignora et prit son temps, avant de déloger ses canines du cou de sa victime et de relever légèrement la tête pour observer Rahkesh et les autres spectateurs que le combat avait attirés. Il gronda faiblement, d'un bruit de gorge à peine perceptible. Ses yeux luisaient, il avait passé la langue sur ses dents d'un blanc presque aveuglant, et quelques gouttes de sang tombaient de sa lèvre inférieure. Rahkesh savait que Daray était très pointilleux sur sa propreté quand il se nourrissait, et que donc son apparence sanglante était une mise en scène. Mais nombre des autres spectateurs ne se rendraient pas compte que les yeux, le grondement, le sang et les canines immaculées étaient autant de détails soigneusement calculés. Et c'était bien le but la plupart ne soupçonneraient pas que Daray prenait la pose et affectait une hyper-agressivité. Rahkesh était capable de faire la différence. Quand un vampire se nourrissait, ses canines étaient couvertes de sang Daray les avait nettoyées avec sa langue avant de se tourner ver la foule, pour que leur blancheur fasse un meilleur contraste avec le sang.

Les traces de morsure disparurent rapidement de la gorge de son adversaire, mais ce dernier resta immobile, soucieux de ne pas attirer de nouveau l'attention de Daray. Daray observa sa victime au cou toujours exposé, et le lâcha, feignant d'ignorer le bruit sourd de sa tête qui heurtait le sol. Puis il se releva et rejoignit ses amis, nettoyant et réparant ses habits déchirés en quelques gestes sans baguette, simplement pour prouver qu'il en était capable encore une mise en scène. Les vampires étaient vraiment obsédés par les apparences, songea Rahkesh en riant intérieurement.

Les yeux de Daray continuaient à luire faiblement, et ses grondements de gorge ne s'étaient pas entièrement tus. Rahkesh comprit soudainement que le vampire luttait pour contenir son côté démoniaque et éviter une transformation. Un échange de regards avec Silas confirma cette hypothèse Nuri arquait le dos, le court pelage tout hérissé, les moustaches agitées, les oreilles plaquées en arrière, prêt à attaquer. La panthère n'appréciait décidément pas les démons.

« Essayes de tenir jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sortis. » souffla Rahkesh au vampire en lui tendant son manteau et ses armes. D'un regard, il demanda à Silas de se poser entre Daray et les autres élèves. Silas se plaça de manière à cacher son cousin. Rahkesh avait caché sa baguette dans sa manche et l'utilisa pour tisser une fine illusion autour d'eux, juste assez pour empêcher les étudiants de remarquer les yeux de Daray et la texture de sa peau, deux indices de la transformation qui commençait à prendre place alors que le démon luttait pour se libérer. Ally avait été mise au courant de leurs vacances mouvementées et se posta derrière Silas pour jeter à son tour un sort destiné à détourner l'attention des spectateurs. Rahkesh ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement de la main et ils sortirent précipitamment du gymnase.

Dehors, Rahkesh se tourna vers Ally : elle connaissait les passages et chambres secrètes de l'académie mieux que personne. Elle choisit un couloir caché qui conduisait à un puits de lumière creusé verticalement à travers toute la montagne. Rahkesh n'avait encore jamais vu cet endroit, et au vu de la poussière qui recouvrait le sol, Ally en avait été la première visiteuse depuis de longues années. Le ciel nocturne était visible à plusieurs centaines de mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes, comme un petit point de nuit bleu foncé.

Daray poussa un soupir de soulagement et se transforma aussitôt. En moins d'une seconde un immense démon noir se dressa à côté d'eux. Un instant plus tard il prenait son vol, obscurcissant la lumière des étoiles et remontant la cheminée jusqu'au sommet de la montagne.

Nuri suivit le démon des yeux en feulant et crachant jusqu'à ce que Silas s'agenouille et tente de le calmer de quelques messages télépathiques. Nuri s'apaisa peu à peu et ne laissa plus entendre qu'un grondement continu.

« Ce vampire l'a provoqué en duel ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Ouais, Daray a arrêté les sorts qui camouflaient son odeur ce matin, et les autres vampires sont sacrément perturbés. » expliqua Ally.

« Depuis notre retour, c'est la première fois qu'il boit le sang d'un autre vampire. On n'avait même pas pensé à l'effet que ça aurait sur son démon. Ça risque de devenir un problème s'il n'apprend pas à contrôler sa réaction. » ajouta Silas. « Il revient. »

Daray avait replié ses ailes avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la montagne et il tombait vers eux à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il ouvrit ses ailes au dernier moment pour ralentir un peu avant de heurter le sol et ses griffes massives lacérèrent la roche.

« Du calme Nuri. » ronronna-t-il alors que l'énorme chat se remettait à feuler.

« Tu es toujours décidé à venir avec nous voir les loups-garous ? » questionna Rahkesh.

« Je suppose que vous ne voudrez pas que je vienne comme ça ? » demanda-t-il. « Bon d'accord, ce n'était même pas la peine de poser la question. » Il reprit sa forme vampirique.

« La prochaine fois que vous partez en vacances les gars, je vous accompagne. » décida Ally. « J'ai raté un grand moment. » Silas éclata de rire pendant que les deux autres levaient les yeux au ciel.

« Est-ce que vous nous accompagnez ? » reprit Rahkesh.

« Non, pas besoin, ça n'a pas grand intérêt d'ailleurs ? » fit remarquer Ally. Regarder les loups-garous s'entretuer n'allait pas leur apporter grand-chose.

« Il va falloir que tu t'entraînes à boire du sang de vampire sans te transformer. » rappela Rahkesh à Daray avant d'arriver aux étables où Rianae et trois faes les attendaient.

« On peut dire que ton petit combat a fait de l'effet ! » Rianae interpela Daray. « Tu devrais entendre les rumeurs ! »

« Es-tu vraiment à moitié loup-garou ? » demanda l'un des faes pendant que les autres commençaient à rire. « Je m'appelle Justin, voici Valerie et Yara. » Bien entendu, songea Rahkesh, il ne s'agissait pas de leurs vrais prénoms. Les faes ne révélaient jamais leur véritable nom aux autres races ni aux faes des autres espèces. Ils possédaient deux noms chacun : l'un qui restait secret, et l'autre qu'ils utilisaient avec le reste du monde.

« A moitié loup-garou ? Qui a dit ça ? » demanda Daray.

« Un mortel visiblement idiot. » Rahkesh commença à gronder dans sa gorge. « Sans vouloir te vexer, mais les autres mortels sont parfois un peu stupides. » amenda Valerie rapidement. Rahkesh cessa de protester et acquiesça. C'était la stricte vérité.

« C'est ça ou alors tu as fait un rituel sanguimagique qui a mal tourné. » commenta Yara. « J'ai hâte que professeur Namach entende celle-là. Il va passer plusieurs semaines à ronchonner que ce n'est pas possible. »

« Surtout que c'est Saul qui a dit ça. » poursuivit Valerie.

« Et il y en a un de sérieusement atteint qui répète à tout le monde que tu es à moitié Naga, il dit que tu as une odeur d'écailles. » ajouta Justin. Même Daray ne put se retenir de rire. Les Nagas, moitié serpents d'eau, moitié humains, ne pouvaient pas être vampirisés et étaient strictement herbivores.

« Pourquoi les faes sont-ils aussi furieux ? » demanda Rahkesh en se rappelant le sentiment de rage qu'il avait perçu dans le gymnase. Les trois faes présents grimacèrent aussitôt.

« Laisse tomber. Un connard de vampire a essayé de capturer des enfants Laminas. Le maître de la ville de Vitoria est intervenu et essaye d'empêcher nos cousins de le tuer. » expliqua Justin. Rahkesh cligna des yeux et décida qu'il avait probablement raison, mieux valait qu'il ne s'en mêle pas. Il existait vingt-deux espèces connues de faes, sans compter les elfes qui étaient prêts à vous tuer allègrement si vous les traitiez de faes, et Rahkesh n'avait pas assez de temps pour apprendre les caractéristiques de tous ces groupes et identifier la sous-espèce de ses différents camarades.

« Je suppose que ce maître ne va rester parmi nous beaucoup plus longtemps. » commenta Daray, insinuant que, personnellement, il ne voyait aucune raison d'épargner cet imbécile. D'autres étudiants vampires pourraient néanmoins trouver à y redire. Les relations entre les différentes races présentes à Akren étaient généralement tendues, et chaque offense commise par le membre d'un groupe était notée et vengée.

« Non, sa date d'expiration arrive » confirma Justin « et celle du ravisseur aussi, je crois même qu'il est déjà mort. » C'était une autre spécificité d'Akren tous les élèves surveillaient de près l'évolution des relations entre les différentes races. La dernière fois que deux sous-espèces de faes étaient entrées en guerre, il avait fallu restreindre les étudiants physiquement et magiquement pour les empêcher de s'entretuer au beau milieu de la vallée.

Les six chevaux pur-feu s'élancèrent en-dehors des étables (Ally et Silas avaient décidé de rester à l'académie). Leurs crinières et queues enflammées brillaient entre le ciel noir et la neige immaculée. Même à cheval, il fallait des heures pour rejoindre l'entrée de la vallée les élèves usèrent de magie pour se hisser dans les airs et raccourcir le trajet. Hors de la vallée il n'y avait plus aucun sortilège de protection, et les loups-garous se rassembleraient dans les montagnes environnantes pour se battre. Yara parvint à relever leurs traces et les mena dans une périlleuse course-poursuite à travers la neige.

Ils finirent par retrouver les loups-garous au cœur d'une autre vallée, au milieu d'une vaste clairière. Les six camarades masquèrent les chevaux avec leur magie et les abandonnèrent à bonne distance avant de s'approcher à pied. Puis ils camouflèrent son, odeur et apparence avant de s'installer plus en hauteur, sur un éperon de roche. Couchés sur le ventre et la tête avançant au-delà du rocher, ils étaient aux premières loges.

Cinq loups au poil brillant et un gobelin-garou tout ébouriffé étaient assis en un cercle silencieux, leurs yeux jaunes fixés sur les deux loups qui se tenaient au milieu. L'un d'entre eux tournait autour de l'autre, cherchant une ouverture pour attaquer. Celui qui était au centre pivotait sur ses pattes arrières, claquant des mâchoires et tendant la gueule, guettant lui aussi le moment de l'attaque.

Un nouveau loup sortit de la nuit et rejoignit le cercle assis, suivi bientôt de deux autres. Rahkesh sortit ses multiplettes et observa les environs. Seule la moitié des loups-garous d'Akren étaient présents et il se demandait où se trouvaient les autres.

Finalement, le loup qui se trouvait à l'extérieur attaqua l'autre, qui l'affronta mâchoires contre mâchoires. Celui-ci se baissa au dernier moment et esquiva son adversaire pour enfoncer ses crocs dans sa patte arrière droite. Le premier loup mordit à son tour dans la cuisse du second et ils se séparèrent aussitôt, couverts de sang. Cependant le premier s'était moins jeté en arrière que sur le côté, dans une position qui lui permit de repartir à l'attaque plus rapidement que l'autre. Le second loup fut renversé à terre, et une seconde plus tard un long hurlement déchira le ciel. Le premier loup fit retraite d'un bond, abandonnant l'autre sur le sol, un œil en moins.

A présent les loups qui avaient fait cercle autour d'eux s'étaient relevés, grondant et glapissant, impatients de voir l'un des deux s'effondrer. Le loup devenu borgne parvint à se remettre sur pattes, mais fut de nouveau renversé quand l'autre l'attaqua violemment épaule contre épaule, le forçant à terre, puis plongeant vers sa jugulaire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tous les loups qui s'étaient rassemblés dans la clairière se ruèrent sur le vaincu, et la meute déchiqueta le loup mourant sous les yeux du groupe installé sur le rocher. Ils entendirent les hurlements de la victime qui se débattait, à peine couverts par les grognements et glapissements de ses bourreaux, puis le silence. Quand les loups s'écartèrent, leur proie avait été réduite en lambeaux. Il ne restait plus qu'un peu de sang, d'entrailles, des morceaux de fourrure, et des os en miettes.

Le vainqueur était resté à l'écart en silence, pendant que la meute dont il venait de prendre le pouvoir transformait le vaincu en charpie. Il lécha sa patte arrière blessée, leva la tête vers le ciel et commença à hurler. En quelques minutes les neuf autres loups se joignirent à lui. Puis le nouveau chef de meute poussa quelques uns du museau pour les tourner en direction d'une autre vallée en contrebas, sauta par-dessus eux, et partit en courant. Le reste de la meute le suivit en un instant, hurlant et bondissant à travers la neige, abandonnant derrière eux les restes du vaincu éparpillés à travers la clairière.

Rahkesh se redressa et décida qu'une telle scène était probablement ce que Remus ne pouvait supporter. Le loup-garou dont il prenait la forme était un peu plus large que les autres loups qu'il avait vus cette nuit-là, et Rahkesh ne doutait pas que Remus pût aisément former sa propre meute, s'il le souhaitait. Mais Remus ne pouvait sans doute pas accepter une mort aussi sauvage et inutile.

« Est-ce qu'on part à la recherche des autres ? » demanda Valerie au bout d'un petit moment.

« Oui, dans une minute. » répondit Rahkesh. Il se leva et sauta du haut du rocher, ralentissant sa chute avec un sortilège. Il se dirigea vers le corps déchiqueté et commença à l'examiner, tout en forçant son estomac à ne pas protester à la vue des intestins déchirés. Daray et Yara le rejoignirent une seconde plus tard, pendant que Rianae sortait ses propres multiplettes pour surveiller le retour éventuel des loups-garous. Justin et Valerie paraissaient nauséeux, et ne paraissaient pas vouloir se rapprocher du corps.

Rahkesh et Yara prélevèrent des échantillons de fourrure, d'os, de moelle osseuse, de crocs, de langue, du seul œil encore intact et du cerveau. Ce qu'ils faisaient était techniquement illégal, et la meute pourrait s'en offenser. Un peu de métamorphose et quelques sorts pour effacer les odeurs (mis en place par Yara) permettraient d'éviter que les loups-garous ne s'en aperçoivent, bien qu'il fût peu probable qu'ils reviennent. Daray effaça à son tour leurs empreintes physiques, olfactives et magiques même en cas de retour, les loups ne pourraient pas pister les profanateurs. Puis le vampire récolta quelques litres de sang et en donna la moitié à Rianae. Tous retournèrent sur le rocher en surplomb et de là rejoignirent les chevaux.

« Les deux meutes vont sans doute s'éviter. Aucun alpha ne veut se battre plus d'une fois par nuit si l'un d'entre eux veut prendre la tête des deux groupes, il attendra quelques mois avant de lancer un nouveau défi. » expliqua Justin pendant qu'ils remontaient sur les chevaux et remontaient à flanc de montagne pour contourner la vallée et rechercher d'autres traces.

« Et il faut qu'ils soient rentrés à l'aube, donc ils ne peuvent pas être allés beaucoup plus loin : un loup blessé ne pourrait pas revenir à temps, et demain nous avons cours. » ajouta Rahkesh. « Dommage que Silas ne soit pas venu, Nuri aurait pu les dépister pour nous. » Il avait lui-même laissé Sygra à l'académie. Sa compagne à sang froid n'appréciait pas les températures basses, et dans les montagnes autour d'Akren l'air était particulièrement glacial une fois la nuit tombée.

Bien qu'ils aient passé le reste de la nuit à chercher, ils ne purent retrouver la trace des deux meutes, ni même un signe de leur passage. Ils pouvaient entendre leurs hurlements, mais les montagnes ne cessaient de réverbérer des échos et ils ne parvenaient à en identifier la provenance.

Rahkesh finit par abandonner et quitta les autres pour aller faire un tour, prétendument. En réalité, il alla visiter les peignes placés à l'entrée des caves des Yecks pour récolter plus de fourrure. Ces brosses étaient semblables à celles utilisées pour les lapins, et suffisaient à accrocher le poil quand les animaux passaient à côté. Il venait les nettoyer à peu près toutes les trois semaines et les retrouvait à chaque fois presque pleines. Les Yecks de la colonie étaient nombreux, les dents des peignes étaient trop fines pour leur faire mal, et il en avait installé une grande quantité. Soit les Yecks ne s'en étaient pas aperçus, soit cela ne les dérangeait pas outre mesure. Il enveloppa la fourrure et retourna vers les autres, qui n'avaient pas cessé leurs recherches.

Ils continuèrent à chercher pendant encore quelques heures. Enfin, frustrés et fatigués, ils retournèrent à Akren à peu près une heure avant l'aube. Rianae et Justin décidèrent de rester à l'entrée pour observer le retour des loups-garous à l'académie et faire le compte des pertes les autres allèrent se coucher.

XXX

L'homme frotta son nez malmené, là où une nouvelle cicatrice brillante était apparue quand le guérisseur avait fini ses sortilèges. Derrière eux, un autre homme, le nez écrasé et le visage recouvert de squames serpentins, arpentait la salle d'un pas nerveux.

« Espèce d'idiot ! Tu n'es donc bon à rien ! » Le loup-garou épuisé se toucha de nouveau le nez sans répondre. « C'était un enfant ! Un enfant paniqué, sans entraînement, sans baguette ! Crucio ! Bon sang, même _Queudver_ aurait fait mieux ! »

Mais le loup-garou n'entendit même pas cette dernière insulte. Il était tombé au sol, secoué de tremblements, et au bout de quelques secondes il se mit à hurler. Voldemort observa le loup ses yeux rouges aux pupilles verticales brillaient. Enfin il arrêta le sortilège.

« Il ne s'est pas échappé ! » protesta aussitôt le loup sans essayer de se relever.

« Quoi ? »

« Un vampire en chasse l'a attrapé ! » expliqua rapidement Fenrir Greyback. Voldemort le regarda, puis lui tourna le dos dans un mouvement de robes.

« Un vampire. Un vampire est tout à coup apparu et l'a emporté ? »

« Oui. Maître, je… »

« Tais-toi. » gronda Voldemort. « Un vampire. Etait-ce planifié ? Non, c'est peu probable. Alors une coïncidence ? Ou voulaient-ils éviter qu'il soit mordu ? » réfléchit-il à voix haute. Ses serviteurs se gardèrent de l'interrompre. Les loups-garous et les vampires avaient peut-être du mal à se supporter, mais ils n'étaient pas ennemis, et ils se respectaient mutuellement. Les deux races étaient très différentes, les loups-garous étant en grande majorité humains mais les vampires appréciaient leur force et leurs sens développés. Et le goût de leur sang.

« Maître, je n'ai offensé aucun vampire ces derniers temps. » déclara Fenrir quand Voldemort se retourna soudainement, anticipant sa question. Voldemort l'observa quelques secondes, puis il fit volte face et les abandonna en quittant la salle loup et guérisseur poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Cela aurait pu être bien pire.

XXX

Rahkesh plaça le canard dans un sac en plastique et vérifia les caméras éparpillées dans la maison. Aucune d'entre elles n'avait enregistré la moindre chose, mais seule la première avait été obstruée. Grimmaurd était sombre et silencieux. Trop silencieux. Le manoir semblait vieux et empli de noirceur, de magie noire, comme si les esprits de ceux qui avaient vécu ici étaient pénétrés de cruauté et de démence, ce qui avait été le cas. Cette atmosphère ne lui plaisait pas.

Le caillou bleu électrique qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche tourna soudain à l'orange. Une autre créature vivante se trouvait dans la maison. Le morceau d'obsidienne avait été plongé dans une potion et chargé en magie pour indiquer toute empreinte d'un humain non moldu. Rahkesh n'était pas seul.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait utiliser de sortilèges de détection leur utilisation alerterait l'intrus que sa présence était connue. Et il ne pouvait pas demander non plus au manoir de l'empêcher de sortir, puisque s'il s'agissait bien de Regulus, la maison répondrait également à ses ordres. Rahkesh explora donc les chambres en faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose, remettant une chaise sur ses pieds, nettoyant dans la cuisine quelques restes non identifiés recouverts de moisissure, chassant un lutin des rideaux où il s'était installé, des petits gestes de ce genre. Tout en agissant ainsi, il se plaça de manière à parler discrètement à Sygra, cachée dans sa manche.

_Sygra, peux-tu sentir un autre être vivant dans cette maison ?_

_Les lutins, ils sont trop nombreux. Peut-on en rapporter un ou deux ? Les adultes sont trop gros, mais étant donné leur odeur leurs petits devraient avoir un goût délicieux._

_D'accord. Tu ne sens rien d'autre ?_

_Un animal à sang chaud, pas aussi gros que Nuri, mais plus gros qu'un chat domestique. Il a une odeur intéressante, très forte, mais que je n'arrive pas à reconnaître. Il marche sur quatre pattes._ Expliqua Sygra. Rahkesh la remercia et tâcha de penser aux différents mammifères qui correspondaient à ces critères. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Quelle sorte d'animagus pouvait donc bien être Regulus ? Si, d'ailleurs, il s'agissait bien de Regulus.

Enfin il eut une idée. Il sortit sa baguette et concentra ses pensées pour attirer Regulus, si et seulement si ce dernier se trouvait bien dans le manoir. Il maîtrisait depuis peu le sortilège d'attraction silencieux, et quand il laissa la magie agir il sentit le sort toucher quelque chose.

C'est Ally qui lui avait appris à percevoir l'impact d'un sort de recherche invisible sur un objet ou une personne, en échange de quelques leçons d'occlumancie. Il suffisait de suivre la magie pendant qu'elle cherchait sa cible. Une telle conscience des effets permettait aussi de renforcer le sortilège, puisque la volonté du sorcier restait appliquée à son déroulement, fournissant exactement l'énergie requise pour l'obtention des résultats.

Il entendit sa cible se débattre, et Rahkesh rouvrit les yeux au moment même où le sort se rompait. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une queue touffue et noire disparaître derrière la porte. Il se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite, mais vit la créature s'échapper par le porche d'entrée et le long de la maison quelques secondes avant qu'il ne la rejoigne.

La nuit redevint silencieuse. Régulus avait disparu.

Rahkesh retourna dans le manoir, et sourit lentement. Regulus Black était vivant, et il savait désormais quel était son animagus.

Regulus Black était un grand renard noir.


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour tout le monde !

Heureusement que l'un d'entre vous m'a laissé un message !

J'ai retrouvé récemment dans mes fichiers les morceaux de traduction que j'avais préparés pour _Une nouvelle chance pour vivre _(que j'ai d'ailleurs rebaptisé successivement _Une nouvelle vie _et _Un nouveau départ_). Comme le chapitre 21 était presque complet, je l'ai terminé et je l'ai posté.

J'avais malheureusement oublié qu'en 1998 **Meeria** m'avait très poliment contactée pour reprendre la traduction. Comme je n'envisageais pas à l'époque de pouvoir la terminer, j'avais été ravie d'accepter, et je lui avais donné tous mes vœux de réussite. Puis je ne m'en étais plus préoccupée, accaparée par le travail. Et bien allez donc voir son profil ! Elle a magnifiquement terminé la traduction de la première partie de l'histoire, et a largement entamé la suite !

Je m'excuse donc de ce petit imbroglio, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Voici les liens :

Pour Meeria : http:/ www. fanfiction. net/u/ 1292934/ Meeria (enlevez les espaces)

Pour la suite d'_Une nouvelle chance pour vivre :_

http:/ www. /s/ 4608659/1/ Une_Nouvelle_Chance_pour_Vivre_la_suite

Pour la traduction suivante :

http:/ www. /s/ 5492685/1/ Changements_en_Temps_de_Guerre

Eirame


End file.
